La prophétie du Dragon rouge
by feylie
Summary: Sakura va quitter son pays natal, le Japon, pour une mission aux Etats-Unis. Et oui, notre petite fleur de cerisiers fait ses débuts dans une organisation mystérieuse, la Clow Read. Ce qu'elle va découvrir, c'est une étrange prophétie liée à certains vers
1. New York et ses surprises

Salut !

Et voilà donc ma nouvelle fic sur CCS ! Quand je vous disais que je ne vous laisserais pas en paix, je ne plaisantais pas ! J'adore voir vos petits coeurs de lecteurs battre au rythme de mes intrigues et de mes rebondissements, lol.

Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire sur cette nouvelle fic ? Et bien, je ne dévoilerai pas l'intrigue car pour le moment je ne sais pas encore où tout ça va nous mener. Au début, ça donne un peu l'impression d'une série policière avec le cadavre mais c'est juste pour démarrer. Les persos sont plus matures, je vous préviens. Donc, là… cigarette, alcool, drogue….lol. Mais, non, c'est parce que c'est l'ambiance de la ville, lol. Vous verrez. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que tout soit rose bonbon. Je vous aurai prévenus. D'ailleurs, City Hunter aurait pu faire un tour dans ma fic… je vais y penser !

Faisons une mise au point, voulez-vous bien :

1- Sakura ne connaît pas Eriol, Meilin et Kaho au début de la fic. Et pour Shaolan... surprise !

2- Je n'aborderai pas les cartes de Clow, mais Sakura a tout de même des pouvoirs (là, je vais voir car j'ai pas trop avancer dans l'écriture, nous verrons...)

3- Oublions donc Kéro. Mais je lui ferai un petit clin d'oeil par la suite (il ne va pas apprécier, vous verrez).

4- Pas de Yué, non plus. Mais Mathieu et Toya... vous verrez ce qu'ils deviennent.

Voilà ! Je pense que j'ai tout dit.

Ah, j'oubliais !

5- Je fais intervenir les persos de Lawful Drug - manga de Clamp : Kakei et Saiga. Et je leur donne direct la trentaine pour les besoins de ma fic... mais ils restent tout de même mignon, lol. Kakei est un perso mystérieux qui sait beaucoup de chose sur tout... un voyant ? Saiga est quant à lui son petit-ami dans le manga. Il est brun et toujours en noir avec des lunettes noires. Bref, bien étrange lui aussi.

6- les autres persos comme Rachel, Chris, sont de ma création.

Vous allez devoir être attentives pour cette fic .

Alors, je vous souhaite sincèrement une bonne lecture et je prie Dieu, Bouddha, notre président, lol, pour que vous aimiez autant cette fic que la précédente.

Bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxx

Chapitre 1 : New York et ses surprises

Assise en tailleur au milieu de son lit, Sakura fixait d'un regard noir sa valise posée sur le sol.

Impossible de refermer ce maudit bagage. Elle ne pensait pas avoir autant de choses à emporter, du moins c'était avant qu'elle ne se décide à rajouter tout le superflu de ses armoires.

Elle se leva puis prise d'une rage folle, elle sauta sur sa valise.

Elle ne s'acharnait pas. Non, elle évacuait la tension de ces derniers jours en se défoulant tout simplement sur une malheureuse valise. Epuisée, elle finit par renoncer à son trampoline et préféra se relaxer sous une douche.

Chaque matin, elle procédait au même rituel. Il consistait en premier lieu à bondir au plafond dès qu'elle entendait la stupide alarme de son réveil. A moitié réveillée, elle filait ensuite dans sa salle de bain, de peur de replonger dans un doux sommeil. Puis, le visage sous le jet d'eau glacé, elle hurlait durant cinq bonnes minutes. Enfin, après avoir claqué des dents, elle ouvrait enfin le robinet d'eau chaude.

Mais l'étape qu'elle ne ratait sous aucun prétexte était _la_ séance de relaxation qui ne consistait pas exactement à répéter des mouvements lents et ordonnés. Il s'agissait plutôt, durant trente minutes, de se déchaîner sur une piste de danse improvisée dans le salon. Sa voix en parfaite synchronisation avec la chanteuse qui s'égosillait sur les pistes de son CD, s'élevait dans tout l'appartement.

Elle redevenait une simple jeune fille de dix-neuf ans sans problème mais dès que la musique s'arrêtait, la réalité reprenait son droit. Elle prenait alors conscience de sa double vie. Elle ne regrettait rien. D'ailleurs, elle avait pour principe de ne jamais éprouver de regrets, une de ses qualités selon les dires de son amie Tomoyo. La plupart du temps, cela se révélait difficile mais elle espérait réussir à tenir les rênes de sa vie avec assez de rigueur et de sérieux pour ne pas tomber. Peu importe le travail à fournir ! Grâce à sa persévérance, elle suivrait son chemin sans reculer.

_Mais de la persévérance, j'en ai besoin maintenant_, marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Elle fit son entrée dans le salon où l'attendait Tomoyo.

"- Café ou… "

"- Jus d'orange !" l'interrompit Sakura.

"-Les habitudes ne se perdent pas", déclara la jeune fille.

Tomoyo posait chaque matin la même question à Sakura. Une habitude - prise depuis leur emménagement ensemble il y a un deux ans - qui lui permettait surtout de prédire l'humeur de la fleur de cerisier. Un "café" signifiait que Sakura allait mal. Par contre, le jus d'orange signifiait que la journée allait se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Tomoyo sortit une bouteille du réfrigérateur qu'elle posa sur la table, puis elle ouvrit le tiroir au-dessus de sa tête et attrapa deux verres dans ses mains. Pendant ce temps, Sakura regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait un de ses regards mélancoliques qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

"- Tu devrais arrêter de te trimballer en serviette dans l'appart, la réprimanda Tomoyo. Mets les rideaux ou tu vas rameuter tout le voisinage."

"- Je savais bien que j'étais ensorcelante", répliqua Sakura, malicieuse.

"- Une vraie sorcière en somme", dit-elle en lui souriant.

Tomoyo tendit un verre à Sakura puis s'assit en face d'elle.

La jolie demoiselle aux prunelles vertes s'éloigna des fenêtres et vint s'installer en face de son amie, une brune étrangement énigmatique, qui lui tendit alors son verre de jus d'orange. Ses yeux semblaient renfermer des mystères inconnus des mortels. Lorsque Tomoyo prononçait ses étranges phrases à la limite prophétique, certains s'écartaient d'elle comme s'ils étaient en présence d'une sorcière… Tomoyo en était une à sa manière. Pas de balai ni de nez crochu. Juste un adorable minois qui raffolait de tout ce qui était _kawaï_. D'un calme olympien, elle se fâchait rarement mais elle se faisait toujours entendre. Ses décisions ne toléraient aucune critique. Et par sa seule présence, la volonté des plus récalcitrants fléchissait en un tour de main.

"- Tu as bouclé tes valises ?"

"- Non, répondit Sakura. Je ne sais pas quoi emporter vu que je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais séjourner dans ce pays."

"- Prends le strict minimum, lui conseilla Tomoyo, tu pourras faire du shopping sur place. Et puis à cette période de l'année, il fait plus froid que chaud. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avant ton départ ?"

"- Passer voir mon ex-patronne et…"

"- Le cimetière ?"

Un « oui » tomba et coupa net la conversation.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence puis après leur repas, quittèrent leur appartement.

Le restaurant, dans lequel Sakura travaillait à mi-temps depuis ses seize ans, allait être bien vide sans elle. C'est ce que la patronne et les habitués allaient penser. Quelque soit l'heure de la journée, l'intérieur grouillait de monde comme un essaim d'abeilles. Les gens venaient chercher la convivialité et la gentillesse que leur offrait la maîtresse des lieux ainsi que son personnel, et surtout goûter aux spécialités venues du monde entier et principalement les pâtisseries françaises.

Dès qu'un client imprudent se montrait difficile face au menu proposé, Sakura n'hésitait pas à le remettre en place sous un torrent de réprimandes. Elle ne supportait pas la moindre incivilité à son égard. Elle était capable de mordre dangereusement l'impudent. Heureusement, sa patronne ne la réprimandait que très rarement. Sûrement parce que malgré son impétuosité, Sakura se plongeait dans ses tâches avec sérieux et sans se plaindre du poids de travail qu'on lui confiait. Elle était appréciée de tous à commencer par les fidèles clients qui s'enthousiasmaient de sa bonne humeur communicative.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles passèrent la porte du restaurant _Clamp's_, des confettis leur tombèrent sur la tête, et des cris de joie les accueillirent.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en voyant tous ses amis réunis devant elle. Ils lui sautèrent au cou devant l'oeil attendrissant de Tomoyo. Mais, ils ne purent longtemps enlacer Sakura car une femme aux cheveux courts quitta sa table, où se tenaient des femmes en costumes et lunettes noires, pour venir à la rencontre de sa protégée qu'elle enlaça affectueusement.

"- Tu vas terriblement me manquer, Sakura, se lamenta Sonomi, la mère de Tomoyo. Sans toi, le feu s'éteindra à coup sûr."

"- Vous en êtes certaine ? Je suis plutôt celle qui éteint les flammes avec ma maladresse", plaisanta la jeune fille.

"- Viens donc goûter à une dernière tarte aux pommes faites par notre chère Nanase", dit-elle, en la conduisant à sa table d'honneur.

Nanase était la patronne du restaurant _Clamp's_ mais il appartenait à moitié à la mère de Tomoyo.

"- Tu en fais tout un cinéma, maman ! Sakura reviendra", lui fit remarquer Tomoyo afin de la titiller.

"- J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ! Il n'y a que des obsédés à New York. Ils n'hésiteront pas à briser le cœur de notre Sakura ! Et je refuse qu'un homme brise le cœur de la fille de Nadeshiko et de Fujitaka !"

"- J'ai bien envie de voir ça ! avança Sakura, amusée. Il n'est pas né celui qui me brisera le cœur à nouveau !"

"- Je t'accompagne ! décida Sonomi. Pas question qu'on torture notre mascotte !"

Autour de la table, les rires s'élevèrent. Cette ambiance allait lui manquer.

"- Tu resteras vigilante ?" demanda Sonomi.

"- Bien sûr."

Une heure passa avant que Sakura ne se décide à quitter l'établissement. Il y avait tant de souvenirs, tant de verres cassés et des éclats de rires à laisser derrière elle. Une autre page à tourner et un nouveau chapitre à débuter.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle se rendit ensuite au cimetière.

Le bouquet de chrysanthèmes à la main, elle monta la pente en direction de son chagrin.

Autour d'elle, les caveaux familiaux surgissaient de nulle part. Certaines nues et délaissées, d'autres soigneusement entretenues. Un lieu inquiétant sans l'être vraiment. Le temps n'existait plus. Le bruit du silence : une osmose entre la vie et la mort. Un répit. Quelque soit le temps, les pierres demeuraient froides. Il pleuvait sans cesse sur les cimetières. Que se soit le ciel ou les gens, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour épancher ses larmes sur ces terres malheureuses.

Sakura déposa ses fleurs sur la tombe puis s'agenouilla.

Deux noms. Deux dates. Il ne restait plus rien à part des inscriptions gravées sur une stèle.

Une main chaleureuse vint se poser sur son épaule. Sakura leva les yeux et remercia intérieurement Tomoyo. Sa présence la réconfortait. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Une promesse était une promesse.

_Je ne baisserai jamais les bras. J'avancerai la tête haute sans me retourner jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite_, songea-t-elle avant de se relever et d'adresser un sourire à son amie.

"- Que vais-je devenir sans toi, Tomoyo ?"

"- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin des autres pour avancer."

"- Je sais, mais... J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup et aujourd'hui je te perds, toi et les autres."

"- Tu ne nous perds pas, Sakura. Il se trouve que nos routes se séparent pour le moment. C'est pour ton bien, crois-moi."

"- Mon bien ? C'est ce que tu crois ?"

"- Tu verras que j'ai raison, dit-elle énigmatique. Tu n'aurais pas un avion à prendre ?"

"- Si ! Allez en route ! A moi, les USA !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle remplit une fois de plus son verre, le porta à ses lèvres, le vida d'un trait puis le reposa brusquement sur la table.

Ce manège durait depuis leur arrivée dans cette boîte située dans le quartier de Chelsea. Elle buvait l'alcool comme d'autres consommeraient une bouteille de soda. Elle se saoulait par habitude et rien ne l'empêcherait de stopper sa folie.

Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état pitoyable. Depuis ce jour tragique, elle noyait son chagrin dans une rivière alcoolisée. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'assister à la déchéance d'une ancienne amie, mais l'aider… personne ne lui tendrait la main. Elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

Le départ de Rachel avait bouleversé le paysage. En s'engageant dans un monde inaccessible aux vivants, elle avait emporté une partie de l'âme du groupe. Un adieu à Rachel et des salutations pour le nouveau venu : le chagrin. La peine de Meilin surpasserait toujours la sienne, quoiqu'il dise ou fasse. Et malheureusement, elle en profitait pour s'enfoncer davantage dans les abîmes en exprimant des regrets qui ne valaient rien.

« Tu es attentionné, Shao, mais… si distant », formula-t-elle de manière décousue.

Elle posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et le contempla. Elle adorait plonger son regard dans ses yeux ambrés qui s'incendiaient aux moindres de ses colères. Elle se perdait à chaque fois dans ces prunelles chaudes qui cachaient si bien les sentiments de son propriétaire. Shaolan demeurait un vrai mystère pour elle, malgré tout ce temps passé avec lui. Insaisissable et taciturne, il restait.

Il s'empara des poignets de la jeune chinoise et la contraignit, doucement, à s'écarter de lui.

Dans l'état où elle se trouvait actuellement, elle serait une proie idéale pour n'importe quel homme intéressé par son corps et ses airs de bourgeoise. Il la respectait bien trop pour la laisser agir à sa guise et surtout, il devait veiller sur elle. Au moins pour cette nuit, en attendant que le petit ami de la belle refasse surface... s'il le faisait un jour.

"- Tu ne me désires pas ?" demanda-t-elle avec une moue infantile.

"- Réfléchit un peu, répondit-il agacé, et rends-toi compte de la stupidité de ta question."

"- C'est oui, alors ?"

Elle l'enlaça mais il se défit à nouveau de son étreinte. Les caprices de Meilin ne l'impressionnaient plus. Ce n'était qu'une fille gâtée qui au moindre « non » s'enflammait.

"- Est-ce que tu penses à Chris ?"

"- Encore… ! J'en ai assez ! Il se fiche pas mal… de moi ! Et tu le sais ! Où est-il en ce moment même, hein ?"

"- Rentrons", décida-t-il en l'empoignant par le bras.

"- Pas question !"

"- Je ne rigole pas, Meilin. Lève-toi !"

Elle se débattit mais dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel elle était, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur sa force pour se défaire de la poigne de Shaolan. Pourtant, elle n'abandonnait pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle crut que son calvaire prendrait fin avec l'intervention d'un bon samaritain qui tenta de s'interposer entre eux. Malheureusement pour lui, Shaolan ne fut pas intimidé.

Rendu encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était, il entraîna Meilin en dehors de la boîte puis lâcha brusquement son bras.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle toucha la zone où les doigts de son tortionnaire s'étaient encerclés. Tandis qu'elle lui reprochait violemment son manque de galanterie, Shaolan lui lança subitement son sac à main puis se dirigea vers sa voiture.

"- Tu vas me laisser seule à cette heure de la nuit !"

"- Appelle Eriol ou celle qui te sert de meilleure amie ! Je ne suis plus responsable de toi ! Débrouille-toi pour… !"

Cachée entre deux voitures, elle vomit. Elle faisait peine à voir. Une pauvre loque incapable de surmonter les épreuves que lui dressait le destin. Elle ne remonterait plus jamais la pente.

Shaolan lui tendit un mouchoir et attendit qu'elle se sente mieux avant de lui ordonner de monter dans la voiture.

"- Une seule erreur et tu as tout perdu... Tu aurais préféré qu'on disparaisse tous de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

"- Celui a qui j'en veux le plus mérite la mort... Et s'il ne fait pas ce qu'il faut en temps voulu, c'est ce qu'il aura", rajouta-t-il.

Meilin ressentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos en entendant la voix dénuée de sentiment de Shaolan. S'il avait pu, il aurait tuer Chris de ses propres mains et cela malgré ce qui les liait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Kennedy Aiport._**

Sakura en avait assez d'attendre comme une idiote au milieu d'une foule pressée et énervée par les incessants problèmes techniques qui tombaient curieusement sur leur tête et assombrissaient leur voyage.

Des milliers de personnes déambulaient autour d'elle.

Entourée.

Compressée.

Etouffée.

Impossible de respirer dans l'espace où elle se trouvait.

Elle entendait les voix des hôtesses qui retentissaient dans le hall de l'aéroport. Elle se noyait dans le flot de bruits − provenant de tous les recoins − qui se déversait sur elle comme le ferait la pluie un jour d'orage.

Des bruits de pas.

Des rires d'enfants.

Les cris de certains voyageurs en colère… toujours là… encore plus fort.

Elle était enfermée dans une prison sonore qui pourtant atténuait ses craintes. Le silence était pour elle un ennemi. Il attendait le moment propice pour enrouler une corde autour de son cou et d'un coup sec serrer jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle s'évade et se perde dans le ciel.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis soupira pour la énième fois. Il était en retard d'une heure. Elle finit par s'installer sur un siège et laissa son regard vagabonder dans le hall. Son regard passait d'une catégorie de personnes à une autre. De la mère qui grondait sa progéniture, au célibataire aux allures de cadre d'une firme multinationale, en passant par une femme qui accueillait ses vieux parents.

Mais son attention fut retenue par deux jeunes gens en pleine dispute, tous deux portaient des casquettes. Ils ne semblaient pas donner d'importance au fait qu'ils offraient la plus étonnante des représentations. Brusquement, l'un frappa l'autre au visage puis lui tourna le dos, laissant l'autre planter au milieu des curieux.

Le jeune homme incendia du regard ceux qui l'observait à la dérobée, puis se dirigea furieusement en direction de Sakura. En le voyant avancer vers elle, Sakura remarqua aussitôt le gris de ses yeux. Il avait le regard très clair voilé par un nuage de tristesse.

Lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés, Sakura évita soigneusement de tourner la tête vers lui de peur de passer pour une curieuse maladive. Instinctivement, elle toucha le bracelet autour de son poignet.

"- Vous m'avez l'air nerveuse", exprima-t-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Elle lui dédia un sourire en espérant qu'il se contenterait de cette réponse.

"- Vous attendez de la famille ?"

"- Pas vraiment", répondit-elle.

"- Je peux sûrement vous aider ?"

Elle le regarda.

Sakura réfléchit un instant. Elle devait s'en remettre à quelqu'un pour cette histoire de bagages égarés. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'aubaine ? Dès cette affaire réglée, elle prendrait un taxi sans attendre le retardataire.

"- Bah, en fait... ce sont mes bagages", dit-elle dans un anglais teinté d'un léger accent.

Aussitôt, il lui prit la main et l'obligea à le suivre. Elle eut beau se débattre, il l'entraîna malgré tout jusqu'au bureau situé dans le terminal d'arrivée.

_J'aurais dû me méfier de ce drôle de personnage, _se dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

Il fallait le voir ! Il ne manquait pas de culot pour s'en prendre directement à son interlocuteur qui n'était en rien responsable de la disparition de ses bagages. Il continua sur sa lancée en dénonçant l'organisation défectueuse des aéroports américains. Ce garçon aimait se donner en spectacle. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Finalement, après avoir présenté son billet et ses tickets de bagages, Sakura eut la satisfaction de revoir ses affaires et surtout de voir cette histoire se terminer sans complications.

"- Ce n'était pas si sorcier !" déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil, les bras chargés pas les valises de Sakura.

"- Merci beaucoup..."

"- Moi, c'est Christopher... Chris pour les intimes, dit-il. Je vous emmène quelque part ?"

"- Euh, non... Un ami devrait venir. Il a juste du retard."

"- Bien, je vous rends vos bagages alors."

"- Encore merci."

"- De rien".

Il ôta sa casquette puis la posa sur la tête de Sakura.

"- Hé !"

"- C'est un cadeau de bienvenue", répliqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Elle le regarda sortir de l'aéroport.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement.

"- Je suis désolé, s'exprima l'homme brun, tout de noir vêtu avec des lunettes sur les yeux. J'ai eu un problème avec mon portable."

_On dirait vraiment un yakusa_, songea-t-elle amusée.

"- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, Sakura ?"

"- Pas du tout, monsieur Saiga", bredouilla-t-elle.

Il l'aida à porter ses valises. Ils quittèrent enfin l'aéroport en direction de la voiture.

"- Dès maintenant, dit-il en rangeant les bagages dans le coffre, tu rentres chez toi."

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait qualifier l'appartement où elle résiderait comme étant sa maison. Elle n'y vivrait pas seule. Elle espérait juste que sa cohabitation avec ses trois autres colocataires se passerait sans difficultés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Personne.

Personne pour l'accueillir.

Quelle débâcle que son arrivée dans la solitude la plus totale ! Ce manque évident de politesse et d'intérêt inquiéta Sakura, mais elle les comprenait. Elle s'immisçait dans un groupe certainement soudé qui ne voulait pas d'une intruse susceptible de bouleverser leur équilibre. Elle espérait se tromper. Mais quoi qu'il arrive elle ne se plaindrait pas et garderait le sourire.

En attendant que ses colocataires se décident enfin à lui souhaiter la bienvenue, elle avait passé le temps en inspectant son nouveau domicile.

Une belle demeure implantée dans Greenwich Village. Pas de gratte-ciel mais de charmantes résidences aux briques rouges. Des petites rues tranquilles plantées d'arbres et de boutiques que Sakura se promettaient de visiter, un de ces jours. Un village à l'ambiance amicale qui convenait parfaitement à l'humeur de la jeune fille. De plus, elle adorait l'intérieur de la maison. Il était chaleureux avec ses couleurs chaudes et conviviales.

Mais faire le tour de la maison, finit par l'épuiser et elle avait terminé par regarder la télé. Hobbie qui avait également finit par lui éreinter le cerveau.

Il se faisait tard.

Elle monta les escaliers puis se pencha à la balustrade pour admirer une nouvelle fois le salon. Un canapé rouge foncé tirant sur le violet, en forme de demi-lune et des coussins orientaux déposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Des journaux et des magazines traînaient sur la table basse en plein placé au milieu du salon, juste en face d'un équipement home cinéma des plus moderne. Un coin aménagé faisait office d'espace multimédia.

Elle se retourna puis entra dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa chambre.

Elle sortit de son bain, une demi-heure plus tard, avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte complètement. Elle saisit une serviette et descendit dans le salon. Elle prit les clés posées sur la table basse puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle verrouilla avec prudence. Ainsi, elle dormirait sur ses deux oreilles. Dans ce pays étranger et dans cette immense maison, elle préférait redoubler de vigilance.

Elle remonta rassurée dans sa chambre et se coucha. Demain, elle s'arrangerait pour rendre cette pièce plus familière et moins impersonnelle. Quelques gadgets feraient l'affaire.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serra son oreiller contre son cœur. Très vite, le sommeil vint la gagner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Faites attention, inspecteur ! C'est pas beau à voir."

Les policiers en uniformes avec lunettes et casquettes dans un ton noir, devant des banderoles jaunes de sécurité, où s'étalaient les lettres noires "Police do not cross", donnaient à cette affaire un air de série américaine.

Il enjamba la banderole en se moquant, intérieurement, de la fragilité morale de ces jeunots de flic à peine sortis des jupes sécurisant de leur mère. Un rien les déstabilisait.

Après 30 ans de bons et loyaux services rendus à la police New York, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Crimes passionnels impliquant des amants et l'époux baignant dans son sang, des familles détruites par un père meurtrier, des crimes sexuels. Chaque histoire apportait son lot de victimes malheureuses et de proches éplorés. A chaque fois, il entrevoyait une autre facette de la nature humaine, si complexe mais si prévisible lorsque les passions exacerbées se déchaînaient et se percutaient.

Ce n'était donc pas cette nouvelle affaire avec son cadavre qui allait le rendre malade.

Il monta les escaliers en bois fragilisés. Un taudis. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils vivre dans ces habitats ? Comment l'Etat pouvait-il accepter de laisser des bailleurs user de ces immeubles en ruines ?

Il soupira.

Pourquoi se triturer les méninges avec des préoccupations sociales ? Il avait un crime sur les bras et donc un travail à accomplir pour voir son salaire tomber en fin de mois. Cette sacro sainte feuille de paie qui permettait de rembourser les mensualités de sa maison, l'école privée de ses deux fils et toutes les charges incombant à un chef de famille. Une vraie vie de forçat !

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

Une odeur d'encens lui écorcha les narines. Il détestait l'odeur de l'encens, surtout depuis que sa femme s'était passionnée pour ces choses ésotériques avec ses amies du bureau. Il comprenait maintenant l'inertie de l'administration. Des bonnes femmes, pipelettes, assisses derrière leur ordinateur à se doper d'enseignements orientaux capables de les maintenir en forme et les aider à garder leur jeunesse. Foutaises ! Et surtout, quel poudre de perlimpinpin pour vieilles pies !

Il entra dans la salle de bain. Un seul regard sur la scène suffit à le figer sur place.

Un homme était dans la baignoire teinte de sang. Son regard était incliné vers la porte et il avait une expression monstrueuse sur le visage.

Il voulut avancer mais, il vit sur le carrelage, un cercle avec un pentacle, une étoile à six branches, peinte avec du sang. Il recula.

Sûrement un crime sacrificiel... ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

"Hey ! Mademoiselle, C'est interdit !" entendit-il depuis la chambre.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en refermant la porte d'un coup sec.

Doucement, mon coeur. Je ne vais pas vous le manger cet ordinateur, se moqua-t-elle.

L'inspecteur étudia l'imprudente qui causait avec l'officier de police. Elle était devant l'ordinateur portable du défunt qu'elle pianotait avec entrain. Brusquement, elle le referma puis se leva.

C'était une magnifique femme aux yeux marron et aux cheveux longs. Elle portait un tailleur sous son manteau et des talons. Il allait la faire embarquer vite fait si elle refusait de quitter les lieux.

"- Vous êtes sur les lieux d'un crime, mademoiselle ! s'énerva l'inspecteur. Veuillez sortir, je vous prie."

Elle considéra à peine le bonhomme en face d'elle. L'ignorant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une main se posa brusquement sur la porte pour l'empêcher de passer. Elle ne sursauta pas.

"- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !"

"- Vous croyiez ça ?"

Elle lui sourit puis sortit de la poche de sa veste une insigne qu'elle brandit devant ses yeux.

"- J'ai autorité sur cette affaire."

"- Je connais pas."

Soupirant, elle prit son portable et composa un numéro. Ensuite, elle lui tendit puis, laissant l'inspecteur s'expliquer avec son supérieur, elle entra dans la salle de bain.

Son attention se porta immédiatement sur la figure peinte sur le sol.

Elle sortit un appareil numérique de son sac puis prit des photos de la scène du crime.

Un coup à l'épaule l'interpella.

Elle se retourna.

L'inspecteur lui tendit son portable avec une certaine méchanceté non contenue dans son regard. Il l'avait prise en grippe après le sermon de son supérieur. Blessé dans son orgueil, il voyait d'un mauvais oeil la venue de cette femme sur son terrain.

Elle lui arracha son téléphone puis reporta son regard sur le cadavre.

L'inspecteur sortit en faisant mine de refermer la porte qu'il entrebâilla. Elle téléphonait.

"- Oui, Kakei. C'est bien notre homme. Il est mort... Non, aucune trace des transactions, mais nos experts trouveront sans doute des traces sur le disque dur... Tu peux prévenir Saiga pour qu'il envoie nos équipes nettoyer tous ce bordel... Je vous envoie les clichés sur mail dès que je serai chez moi."

Il ne comprenait pas. Qui était cette femme ? Et quelle était l'identité de la victime ?

Elle raccrocha puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il eut le temps de s'écarter de son passage.

Elle fouilla du regard la chambre qui était sans dessous dessus ainsi que les placards ouverts et vidés de leur contenu. Avaient-ils trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

Elle prit l'ordinateur et s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement quand l'inspecteur lui agrippa le bras.

"- Que faites-vous ! Rien ne doit quitter cet appartement !"

"- Vous n'avez pas écouté votre supérieur ? Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas ! Alors rentrez sagement chez vous et prenez donc un bon thé pour vous détendre."

Sur ce, elle sortit de l'appartement.

Parvenue hors de l'immeuble, elle traversa la rue en direction d'une voiture noire. Elle entra à l'intérieur.

"- Alors, Kaho ?" demanda le jeune homme châtain foncé.

"- C'était bien Chris. Et c'est bien eux... regarde", dit-elle en lui tendant l'appareil numérique.

Le jeune homme regarda les clichés pris par la jeune femme.

"- Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?"

"- Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle. Chris était quelqu'un de prudent. Je suis certain qu'on ne trouvera rien sur ce disque dur. Les informations qu'on recherche et qu'ils recherchent sont certainement cachées ailleurs. Chris a emporté son secret dans sa tombe."

"- Ca, jamais ! Après ce qu'il nous a fait, il a intérêt à parler depuis sa tombe !"

"- Je vais demander à ce qu'on cherche sur quel vol, il se trouvait. Je suis persuadé qu'il avait pris ses précautions. Il se savait en danger... il a dû laisser un testament derrière lui. Et nos réponses seront à l'intérieur."

"- Tu crois qu'il se trouve dans une des consignes de l'aéroport ?"

"- Oui, mais laquelle ? Et surtout le numéro et la clé de cette consigne est-elle entre les mains de nos ennemis ou pas ?"

Le jeune homme se cloîtra dans le silence.

Il croisa les bras sur le volant en gardant les yeux fixés devant lui. Son meilleur ami venait de mourir et il était incapable de pleurer sur sa mort. D'un côté, cette mort le soulageait presque... Il n'aurait plus à douter sur lui. Même son dernier appel sur le répondeur de son portable ne lui avait rien fait.

_"Shaolan, je t'en supplie, ramène-toi illico ! Je sais que t'as des raisons de m'en vouloir mais je te promets que tu sauras tout si tu viens ! Putain, décroche, Shao ! Tu crois vraiment que..."_

"- Que comptes-tu faire pour le moment ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Tant qu'on n'aura pas une piste sur laquelle se diriger, je suis condamné à attendre, pas vrai ? Et je n'aime vraiment pas ça... attendre sans rien faire, y'a rien de pire."

"- Sans rien faire ? Je ne crois pas."

"- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

"- Devine qui vous a envoyé une nouvelle recrue ?"

"- Ah, non ! Il n'a tout de même pas osé faire ça alors que j'avais été bien clair sur la question !"

"- Elle est arrivée et vous attend en ce moment même dans votre appartement."

"- Qu'elle reparte ! Je ne veux personne d'autre dans no... l'équipe", rectifia-t-il.

"- Désolé mais c'est un ordre du tout puissant Kakei, dit-elle. Vous avez perdu deux membres de votre groupe. Vous n'êtes plus que trois..."

"- Et alors ! Tu ne crois pas que si nous avions été moins, tout cela ne se serait pas passé !"

"- Ecoute, Shao, je sais que ces pertes humaines sont douloureuses pour toi, d'autant plus que..."

"- Non ! Je ne ressens rien comme la tristesse ! La seule chose qui m'énerve, c'est de savoir que par notre faute, des trafiquants continuent à alimenter les Dragons rouges... C'est dégueulasse ! Et dire qu'on aurait pu arrêter tout ça !"

"- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Shao."

"- Oh, si c'est la mienne ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas su mettre mes sentiments de côtés ! J'aurais dû garder en mémoire un seul principe : "ne jamais mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle". Voilà où mon erreur nous a mené ! L'équipe n'est plus rien, et pourtant Kakei... lui il veut nous mettre une nouvelle recrue sur le dos ! Il aurait dû nous virer, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde !"

"- S'il n'a pas jugé bon de le faire, c'est qu'il a toujours confiance en toi, en vous. Et puis, tu sais... je suis certaine que cette japonaise saura vous remotiver."

"- Une japonaise... Je lui souhaite bonne chance... la vie avec nous ne sera pas celle qu'elle imaginait."

Il posa sa tête contre le volant et ferma les yeux.

"- Tu ne veux pas que je conduise ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué."

"- C'est rien."

"- Laisse-moi te conduire chez toi. Ca vaudra mieux."

"- Evite de jouer les soeurs attentionnées, j'en ai déjà quatre et ça me suffit."

"- Je sais, mais tu es le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, moi !"

Il sourit tristement puis descendit pour changer de place avec Kaho. Elle avait tout de même raison. Il avait une envie irrésistible de dormir. A force de surveiller Meilin et de ressasser sans cesse ses ennuis, il ne dormait plus de la nuit.

"- J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle saura vous redonner confiance", dit Kaho.

Mais Shaolan ne l'entendit pas. Il dormait sur son siège.

"- Et ensuite, monsieur me dit qu'il n'est pas fatigué !"

Elle sourit.

"- Moi, dit-elle, je fais confiance à Kakei et à ses idées saugrenues. S'il a choisi de recruter une autre personne pour votre équipe, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je lui fais confiance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, deux corps s'effleuraient légèrement.

Elle avait la peau douce et un envoûtant parfum de lilas émanait de ses cheveux.

Il rêvait une fois de plus.

Il se réveillerait et cette fille qu'il tenait entre ses bras s'évanouirait avec la nuit. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et ses doigts se lancèrent dans une exploration qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle cherchait à graver le contour de ses traits dans son esprit.

Sakura ouvrit subitement les yeux et affolée, elle le poussa hors du lit avant de se relever.

Elle recula mais le mur derrière elle lui interdisait tout autre mouvement. Elle était bloquée dans cette chambre sombre avec un inconnu !

Comment était-il entré dans la maison ? Elle avait tout vérifié mais visiblement pas assez. Cet homme était bel et bien réel, et il attendait le moment propice pour lui sauter à la gorge, comme ceux qui l'avaient fait avec ses parents.

Elle glissa à terre et encercla ses bras autour de ses genoux.

_« Ne bouge pas. Il ne faut pas. »_

Elle tremblait.

Des pas se dirigèrent vers elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et une autre lui releva le menton. Les paupières de Sakura se rouvrirent et ses yeux croisèrent les siens dans l'obscurité. A sa plus grande surprise, il l'aida à se relever puis l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Méfiante, elle resta debout face à lui.

"- Qui êtes-vous !"

Face à son silence, il continua avec un peu moins de brusquerie.

"- Je suis désolé", se rattrapa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis quelques jours à cause de ses insomnies. Ses réflexes devenaient de moins en moins vifs.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, et soudain la lumière se ralluma.

Ce visage !

Sakura resta pétrifiée en découvrant le visage de l'homme.

Il ne souriait pas. Il gardait une expression fermée.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !" demanda-t-il abruptement.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit menaçant.

Sakura essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur pour réfléchir avec discernement. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit l'un de ses colocataires ? Peu à peu, elle comprit son erreur, celle d'avoir accepté de venir dans ce pays.

"- Je suis la nouvelle…"

"- La recrue japonaise, c'est toi !" l'interrompit-il.

"- Oui, je viens…"

"- J'ai du sommeil en retard, coupa t-il, alors remettons cette discussion à plus tard."

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, mais resta un instant adossé contre le mur.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas elle !

Il frappa le mur du poing puis s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta à lui puis entra. Peu importe s'il s'agissait de la chambre de Meilin ou d'Eriol puisqu'ils y dormaient rarement.

Et de toute façon, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit en sachant qui était à proximité de lui.

**A suivre...**

Alors, chers lecteurs, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'ai hâte de le savoir ! Vous imaginez un peu ma tête en ce moment ? J'ai une réputation de sadik à maintenir, et puis faut que j'écrive aussi bien que dans ma première fic. Ah, mon, Dieu ! Je crois que je ne vais pas survivre ! Ne lâchez pas votre Feylie adorée sinon elle va tomber de la falaise d'où elle est, lol.

Plus sérieusement, vous avez remarqué ? Là, Sakura et Shaolan se connaissent et on dirait bien qu'ils sont déjà bien fâchés l'un contre l'autre... Pourquoi ? Pour savoir ce que je trame pour cette fic, il va falloir me suivre de gré ou de force, lol.

Bon, laissez-moi vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez et me dire si je continue. Le destin de cette fic est entre vos mains, lol.


	2. Débuts difficiles

Salut !

Tout d'abord, je suis hyper contente de vous retrouver sur cette nouvelle fic !

Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir commenter le dernier chapitre de ma fic "le chant des déesses". Une larme à couler devant tant de gentilesse de votre part.

**Debbie** : bien sûr que je sais ce que tu en penses ! mdr. T'es vraiment partout ! Merci ! 

**Hitomi** : pourquoi Shaolan semble détester Sakura ? Tu verras ça dans les prcohaions chapitres. Merci pour ta review ! (j'allais oublier)

**Petitraziel** : Oui, beaucoup de questions et pas beaucoup de réponses, mais vous les aurez ! Soyez juste patients.

**Archangel.gaia** : déjà je suis waouh ! quelle roman ce que t'as écris, mdr. C'"était super à lire ! Ensuite, oui c'est plus adultes et c'est sûrement dû à la présence des 2 bo gosses de "lawful drug" mdr. Est-ce que je dois répondre à tes suppositions ?... on sent bien que t'es une habituée des romans policiers. Je m'incline pour le moment car... tu sais comment je suis, j'aime bien me trouver là où ne m'attends pas ! Et tu sembles adorer nos délires à Mando et à moi... C'est super ça ! Je voudrais recommencer mais le problème est que je sais pas si les autres vont aimer. Nos délires sont plus connus sur un autre site où là on peut vraiment faire ça dans nos fics respectives. Vu que Mando et moi, on a les mêmes lecteurs et qu'ils nous connaisent à force de nous lire, ils se sont habitués à nos commentaires mais sur ce site, c'est pas évident. Donc, pour le moment, je vais pas réitérer. Mais si vraiment tu veux lire ma fic avec commentaire je te dirais où aller... et en plus... tu sera vachement surprise demande donc à Moune et Debbie... elle savent... mdr. Tu sais où est mon adresse mail, à toi de voir maintenant !

**Princesse d'Argent **: J'ai vu, mdr ! C'est une longue histoire qui continue, et je suis contente. Et oui, c'est plus sombre. j'espère que ça pas de faire fuir.

**Sinkha** : Je te laisse apprécier le chapitre et moi je continue à taper, mdr.

**Laumie** : Je savis que c'était toi, hé hé, mdr. Merci de rester avec moi.

**Moune** : et vi je suis là et puis là-bas, mdr ! Bien sûr que je sais que tu aimes les trus déprimant, faut juste lire tes speudos sur msn... t'es très délire, Lyn-chan ! Je te LOVE trop, ma puce !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 2 : Débuts difficiles

Le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café, Shaolan écoutait à peine la conversation de Eriol qui se plaignait une fois de plus du comportement suicidaire de Meilin.

Pourvu que ses problèmes se résolvent au plus vite. Jouer le rôle de garde du corps épuisait Shaolan, à la longue. Mais il savait qu'à l'annonce de la mort de Chris, Meilin irait de mal en pire. Et bien que la relation du couple n'ait pas toujours été au beau fixe, il savait que cette nouvelle anéantirait complètement la jeune fille.

Pour le moment, il était décidé à taire la mort de Chris. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. La communication avait toujours était mauvaise au sein du groupe surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de discuter de sujets épineux. Ils trichaient tous lorsqu'il le fallait. Lui-même montrait une image de lui qui le mettait mal à l'aise face aux autres. Ils le croyaient franc alors qu'il ne cessait de leur mentir. Il affirmait une chose mais pensait le contraire.

Les mensonges et les cachotteries étaient décidément une particularité de ce groupe.

"- Quand on parle du loup !" lança Shaolan, en voyant Meilin entrer dans la cuisine.

"- Ne commence pas !"

"- Tu étais chez Tanya ?" lui demanda, Eriol.

"- Shaolan aurait-il omis de t'informer que je dormais chez elle ?"

A vrai dire, Eriol s'en doutait.

La première fois que Tanya - la blonde glacée pourtant loin de l'image type des californiennes - leur avaient été présentées par Meilin, Shaolan et lui avaient aussitôt pensé que Tanya menait les rênes. Mais il était vite apparu que les apparences étaient encore une fois trompeuses. Meilin décidait toujours de tout et imposait ses choix. Tanya se conformait aux décisions sans broncher de peur de froisser la chinoise tandis que Rachel, l'autre blonde esquissait toujours des sourires charmeurs mais détenait _la_ véritable ascendance sur le groupe en usant de sa fragilité émotive.

"- J'ai besoin d'une aspirine", dit-elle en s'asseyant près de Eriol.

"- Voilà ce que c'est d'abuser de l'alcool !" conclut Eriol après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue de Meilin.

"- La ferme ! Je ne veux pas de tes remarques !"

"- Il a tout de même raison", rétorqua Shaolan irrité.

"- Tu n'essais jamais de me comprendre, l'accusa-t-elle. Rachel avait raison, tu…"

Shaolan se leva à l'évocation de ce prénom. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle de si bon matin. Pourquoi ne s'efforçaient-ils pas de l'oublier ? Son fantôme les hantait toujours malgré les semaines passées. Rachel les obsédait à tel point qu'ils revenaient vers son souvenir à la moindre occasion qui se présentait à eux. Son charme émerveillait encore ses proches malgré son décès.

"- Pardon, Shao."

"- Il s'en fout de Rachel ! Dis ce que tu veux, affirma Eriol, c'est un cœur blindé."

"- Je dérange ?"

Ils se retournèrent en direction de la porte où se tenait Sakura

Eriol ne cessa de dévisager la jeune fille. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Shaolan.

"- J'oubliais, débuta-t-il d'un ton neutre, voici notre nouvelle "amie"."

"- Mon prénom est Sakura", répliqua-t-elle en ignorant Shaolan.

"- Kakei aurait pu éviter de nous refiler une gamine, railla Meilin. Tu ne vas tenir le coup ici, crois-moi."

Eriol présenta la petite troupe avant que la chinoise ne s'en charge personnellement en ajoutant ses petites anecdotes épicées.

"- Contente de t'avoir connue, déclara-t-elle, en passant à côté de Sakura. J'ai cours. Salut !"

Le regard que Meilin lui lança avant de quitter la cuisine donna des sueurs froides à Sakura. Et malheureusement, son départ ne suffit pas à améliorer l'ambiance qui se fit nettement plus lourde.

"- Ne fais pas attention. Meilin n'est pas du matin", plaisanta Eriol.

"- C'est comme moi", avoua-t-elle en s'installant autour de la table près de Eriol.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ?"

"- Visiter le quartier et faire du shopping."

"- Je t'accompagne ! Décréta Eriol. Si bien sûr ça ne te dérange pas."

"- Bien sûr que non ! J'aurais certainement besoin d'un guide pour me repérer."

Soudain, une chaise grinça sur le parquet. A le voir, Sakura aurait parié que Shaolan en voulait à la terre entière. Sans un mot, il sortit de la cuisine.

"- Il est toujours dans cet état ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Pratiquement tous les jours, lui assura Eriol. Il ne sourit que rarement, ne félicite qu'occasionnellement et encore ! Et enfin, il ne vous adresse la parole que pour vous critiquer. Bref, c'est un gentil garçon."

_Tu as bien changé, Shaolan_._ Ce n'est plus l'adolescent que j'ai en face de moi... et encore moins celui qui souriait. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu m'en veux comme si c'était moi qui était coupable de tout..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le portable collé à l'oreille, Shaolan visa le cœur de la cible puis lança la fléchette qui se figea dans le cercle rouge.

Sa conversation téléphonique ne rimait à rien. Les reproches pleuvaient et il ne leur donnait aucune importance... même si de la part de Kakei il détestait cela.

"- Elle n'a trouvé personne dans la maison, hier. Ce n'est vraiment pas une façon de souhaiter la bienvenue à un nouveau membre", continua Kakei.

"- Vous m'en avez parlé il y a quelques jours. Je vous ai répondu ce que je pensais de sa venue et malgré ça, vous n'avez pas tenu compte de ce que je vous ai dit. Si vous vouliez qu'on l'accueil comme un véritable membre, il fallait préciser que c'était un ordre."

"- Un ordre ? L'aurais-tu écouté ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu fuis l'autorité. Tu n'écoutes toujours que tes propres décisions."

"- Excusez-moi mais j'ai dû m'occuper de Meilin, et la japo… Sakura, reprit-il rapidement, m'est sortie de la tête."

"- Tes excuses sont à adresser à Sakura. Pour revenir aux raisons de mon appel, nous avons transmis votre affaire à une autre équipe."

"- Quoi !" s'écria t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Dans sa hâte, il se cogna contre sa table et des photos tombèrent au sol.

"- C'est une décision irrévocable."

"- On venait à peine de…"

"- Non, c'est terminé."

"- Vous jouez avec mes nerfs ! Vous nous avez obligé à enquêter dessus ! Ensuite, nous avons perdu 2 membres de l'équipe et maintenant… !"

"- Ecoute, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Je connais tes compétences et ton sérieux, mais tu dois laisser tomber et t'occuper de cette autre affaire."

"- Que vous nous enlèverez dans cinq jours ?"

"- Tu ne peux pas refuser."

"- Vous croyiez ?"

"- Shaolan, ne fait pas l'imbécile."

"- … Entendu", concéda t- il à contre cœur.

"- Passe au bureau. Saiga te remettra les documents."

"- Dites-moi, Kakei, Sakura est-elle une débutante ? Je veux dire, a-t-elle déjà travaillé en groupe ?"

"- Une débutante ?"

La voix de Kakei avait repris son timbre malicieux.

"- Je ne dirais pas ça, reprit-il. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais travaillé en équipe mais elle est intelligente. Vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre d'elle. Un dernier conseil : évitez d'être trop direct avec elle car la petite sait se battre."

Perplexe, Shaolan coupa la communication.

Sakura se servir de ses poings ? Il en doutait. Et puis après la démonstration de la nuit passée, il était certain d'être toujours en présence de la Sakura d'il y a trois ans. Elle n'avait rien d'un dangereux prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie mais plutôt d'un chaton effrayé. Kakei se trompait forcément.

Et puis, elle ne pesait pas bien lourd avec sa petite taille. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante.

Imaginer qu'une petite nature comme elle puisse lui administrer une correction… Elle avait plutôt besoin d'une protection rapprochée. Et pour le moment, Eriol s'en occupait fort bien.

Shaolan se pencha et ramassa ses photos d'une blonde aux yeux clairs. Un beau visage trompeur et une trahison fatale. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et y fourra les négatifs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eriol l'entraîna à travers Main Street, la rue principale de Greenwich Village. Elle visita les boutiques à la recherche du « petit quelque chose » qui égayerait sa chambre. Ce qui n'était pas difficile car les magasins regorgeaient de trésors. Elle avait toujours un coup de cœur pour une babiole. Eriol se moquait gentiment de cet enthousiasme. Elle fut touchée lorsque, profitant d'une occasion, il lui offrit un pull personnalisé par un des artistes du quartier.

Cette promenade avait pour avantage de la détourner de ses pensées. Elle avait une sainte horreur de rester des heures sans rien faire. Elle était toujours à faire mille choses en même temps pour ne pas entendre ses craintes. Prendre un break, non. Si elle s'arrêtait, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, elle repenserait aussitôt à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie et finirait sans doute en larmes. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle ne voulait surtout pas passer son temps à s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle n'aimait pas cette perspective. Elle préférait croquer la vie à pleine dent tout comme le faisait Eriol, pourtant…

Quelquefois, il paraissait être sur une autre planète, comme plongé dans une réflexion interminable. Dans ces moments-là, son sourire et sa nonchalance s'évanouissaient, et un autre homme aux traits durs et inexpressifs prenait possession de son corps.

Il commençait la conversation sur un ton distrayant et soudain la minute suivante, il recouvrait son sérieux. Un sérieux qui semblait cacher autre chose qu'une envie de penser en solitaire. Elle était certaine qu'il ruminait quelque chose au fond de lui.

"- Nos vies vont être moins ennuyeuses."

"-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous avez l'air de vous amuser", ajouta-t-elle, en se remémorant la dispute du matin.

"- Entre Meilin qui est au bord du gouffre et Shaolan qui fait tout pour nous effacer de sa vie. Je n'ai personne avec qui dialoguer."

"- Vous êtes tous amis, non ?"

"- Nous ! On se supporte parce que notre boulot le demande. Kakei nous a obligé à vivre ensemble. Pourquoi ?"

"- Pour resserrer vos liens."

"- Le problème est qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. Chacun part de son côté. On évite de trop se croiser dans la maison par crainte de commettre un meurtre."

"- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?"

"- Le passé ne peut pas remplacer le présent. Dès que l'élément majeur d'un édifice se brise, les bases sont fragilisées… Il n'y a plus rien qui nous rapproche."

Il prononça cette phrase avec amertume. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

La situation était difficile à comprendre pour Sakura. Elle ne voyait aucune raison qui puisse les rendre aussi distants les uns envers les autres.

"- …Certaines choses vous font regretter d'avoir une conscience", ajouta-t-il, à mi-voix.

Prudent, Eriol ramena la discussion sur un sujet moins épineux. Sakura ne devait rien savoir, ne rien deviner des circonstances de la mort de Rachel. Pourquoi inquiéter celle qui venait de prendre la place de la défunte ? Un jour, peut-être, la vérité éclaterait. Pour l'instant, le silence serait de mise.

Satisfaite de sa journée, Sakura passa la porte d'entrée.

"- Merci", dit-elle, après avoir débarrassé Eriol des nombreux paquets qu'il portait.

"- J'ai été ravi de passer l'après-midi avec toi", avoua-t-il.

"- Je l'aurais été aussi", ironisa une voix masculine.

Sakura ignora superbement Shaolan et monta directement les escaliers. Elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter, lui et son ton moqueur. Eriol avait raison : Shaolan faisait tout pour se rendre désagréable. Et il y réussissait sans efforts.

Shaolan s'assura que Sakura referme la porte de sa chambre avant de revenir vers Eriol. Il le trouva allongé sur le canapé.

Eriol lança une pomme dans les airs puis la stabilisa au-dessus de sa tête par magie.

Shaolan porta un regard agacé sur Eriol. Ce dernier, toujours aussi insouciant ne se compliquait jamais la vie avec des événements qu'il savait incontrôlables. Shaolan n'avait jamais aimé le caractère de son équipier. Leur rivalité s'était faite ressentir dès leur rencontre et ne s'était pas atténuée depuis, surtout après les incidents survenus par la suite. Shaolan n'aimait ni les faux airs de gentil garçon, ni l'arrogance de Eriol.

"- Je suis fatigué, décréta Eriol en croquant la pomme. Suivre une fille qui ne connaît pas de limite est épuisant… sauf dans certain cas. Il y a une fraîcheur chez cette japonaise qui me séduit. Pas toi ?"

"- Tu lui as parlé de…"

"- Rachel ? proposa-t-il. J'ai été tenté. Je voulais lui faire peur. Sakura aurait pu dérouler le voile qui entoure la mort de ton ex."

"- Ne lui en parle jamais, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu le regretterais, si tu le faisais."

"- Tu te prends vraiment au sérieux ? Ne me sous-estime pas, Shaolan."

"- L'un de nous ne vivra pas longtemps", répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

"- Je surveillerai mes arrières… Sincèrement, tu penses cacher ça à Sakura ? Elle le saura tôt ou tard. Les trois suspects sont les trois témoins. Malheureusement, l'une est morte."

"- Tu sais pour Chris ?"

"- J'ai eu Kaho au téléphone après qu'elle t'ait raccompagné hier soir. Elle, au moins, n'est pas avare sur les nouvelles. Par contre, Mei l'ignore toujours. Il faudra bien qu'elle apprenne la vérité un jour ou l'autre."

"- A qui faites-vous des cachotteries ?"

Ils se turent en voyant deux jeunes filles sur le pas de la porte.

"- Vos disputes sont toujours d'actualité ?" demanda une blonde en s'installant près d'Eriol.

"- Mais non, Tanya, répliqua-t-il. Nous échangions quelques remarques."

"- Sûrement sur la japonaise", rajouta Meilin d'une voix tranchante.

"- Une nouvelle proie ?" s'enquit Tanya amusée.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Shaolan ?"

"- Qui sait ?" répondit-il, en ayant un regard pour Eriol.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas la mine renfrognée des deux jeunes filles.

Shaolan quitta le salon, songeur.

Impliquer Sakura ou pas ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire mis à part attendre. La toile de l'arachnide se tissait progressivement. Le secret découvert, les soupçons se porteraient en premier lieu sur lui. Aucune issue possible. Les convaincre du contraire ? Non, autant les laisser douter. Vite accusé, aussitôt innocenté.

_Espérons que la japonaise ne soit pas curieuse_, pensa-t-il, en entrebâillant la porte de la chambre de Sakura. Il porta un seul coup d'œil puis troublé, il quitta son poste d'observation. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un appareil photo.

Et bientôt, les clichés se succédèrent.

Debout sur une chaise, Sakura tentait avec peine d'accrocher une affiche sur le mur. En vain. Elle avait visiblement du mal à faire tenir le poster en place pour y enfoncer les épingles mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura.

En ressentant cette présence près d'elle, elle se retourna subitement.

Un mouvement brusque qui la déstabilisa. La chaise se déroba sous ses pieds. Son affiche à la main, elle bascula dans les bras du jeune homme qui perdit à son tour l'équilibre. Malgré la chute, il la tenait fermement. Sakura n'osa pas bouger de peur que Shaolan ne remarque son trouble.

"- Tu es plus bavarde avec Eriol, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Les goûts de mademoiselle se seraient-ils tournés vers les bruns ?"

Piquée au vif, Sakura se releva et profita du fait que Shaolan soit encore au sol pour le défier.

"- Je suis bavarde avec les personnes qui m'apprécient ! riposta-t-elle, exaspérée. Ensuite, arrête avec des sous-entendus stupides ! Et enfin, évite de m'harceler pour rien !"

"- Tu as raison : je ne t'apprécie pas", proclama-t-il en lui faisant face.

"- Merci de ta franchise."

"- Je voulais juste t'avertir. Un faux pas et tes rêves partiront en fumée. Et si ce n'est pas les autres qui te poussent au désespoir, ce sera sûrement moi."

Il ne plaisantait pas. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux d'un ton chaud. Il la menaçait sans aucun détour. Les mots étaient sortis sans difficultés ni gêne. Elle le craignait et frissonnait sans qu'il n'ait eu à hausser le ton. Son attitude suffisait à lui glacer le sang.

"- Tu n'as aucun allié ici. Donne ta confiance et ton paradis sera à portée de main", continua-t-il.

"- … Eriol…"

"- C'est un serpent, Meilin est un bourreau et je suis le diable. Un rossignol n'a rien à faire dans les parages."

Ses mains s'introduirent sous son tee-shirt et caressèrent lentement sa taille. Elle était paralysée. Ensorcelée. Sa volonté n'était plus. Elle souhaitait le repousser et en finir avec ce tête-à-tête insoutenable mais impossible de s'insurger.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes et les emprisonnèrent. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger par le passé. Il manquait cet amour qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre autrefois.

Brusquement, il mit fin au baiser et s'écarta d'elle.

"- Retourne d'où tu viens !"

Puis sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les larmes qui tentaient de passer la barrière de ses longs cils. Elle s'approcha de son lit, prit un oreiller puis frappa son matelas avec rage.

_Pas question que tu me détruises une seconde fois, Shaolan !_ pensa-t-elle avec détermination. _Pas question, non plus, que je te laisse me dicter ce que je dois faire. Si tu as changé, c'est le cas pour moi également. Et cette petite fleur de cerisier que tu croyais fragile ne va pas se laisser avoir par le diable que tu sembles vouloir incarner aujourd'hui._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Elle s'était assoupie sur son lit.

Elle se rassit.

Malgré son absence dans la chambre, la présence de Shaolan se faisait encore ressentir. Elle resta quelques minutes à méditer sur son lit. Sa tristesse qu'elle croyait définitivement avoir enfouie ressurgissait à nouveau à cause de lui.

Un baiser aussi doux qu'une brise matinale.

Un comportement angoissant.

Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un sinistre fantôme. Il n'y avait rien de chaleureux dans la voix de Shaolan. Etait-il aussi dangereux qu'il le faisait sentir ? Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment _ce_ Shaolan pour tirer des conclusions mais son attitude parlait pour lui.

Elle grinça des dents à l'idée de devoir vivre avec lui et de le côtoyer chaque jour. Elle n'y survivrait pas.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, passa près de la salle de billard et descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec son tourmenteur.

Manque de chance, elle tomba sur son autre persécuteur. Assise sur la table de la cuisine, Meilin tenait une cannette dans les mains. Sakura ouvrit le frigo et ne vit que deux briques de lait, des packs de bières et des bouteilles de jus d'orange. Dans les armoires, les paquets de céréales et de chips s'entassaient.

Sakura s'affala sur une chaise et soupira. Ils ne cuisinaient donc jamais ! Son estomac criait famine.

"- Habituellement, Shao dîne dehors", lui expliqua Meilin.

"- Je vois…"

"- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

"- Bien."

"- Tu veux trinquer avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa canette.

"- Je ne bois pas."

"- Une vraie sainte !" ironisa-t-elle.

"- Je ne supporte pas l'alcool, riposta t- elle, dans le cas contraire, tu aurais reçu une bonne leçon. Je ne suis pas une sainte."

"- Cette fille est bien plus sincère que toi", Rachel !

"- Qui est-elle ?"

"- Ma pire et meilleure amie. La plus gentille et attentionnée des filles. Elle a volé le cœur de Shao et celui d'Eriol. Et malheureusement… elle a tiré le mauvais numéro ! La pauvre fille..."

Sakura eut un pincement au coeur en comprenant ce qui reliait Rachel à Shaolan. Il l'avait remplacée... Normal après tout... Normal après son comportement envers elle.

"- Hé, Mei ! Repose ça !"

Eriol se posta devant la chinoise et lui arracha la canette des mains.

"- Tu fais mauvaise impression…"

"- La japonaise ne sort pas d'un couvent, coupa Meilin. Vous êtes idiots ! Il suffit qu'un ange pointe le bout de son nez pour que vous lui donniez le bon Dieu sans confession. Vous êtes lamentables, les mecs !"

"- Pas autant que toi."

Vexée, Meilin passa la porte. Elle fut escortée de près par Eriol sous le regard perplexe de Sakura.

Les tensions au sein de ce groupe étaient-elles simplement dues à cette Rachel qui alimentait la rivalité entre Shaolan et Eriol ? Non, il y avait plus que cela et elle était bien décidée à en trouver la cause. Ce soir, elle se bornerait à analyser le comportement de chacun d'eux et dès demain, elle passerait à l'offensive. Elle se donnait une semaine pour discerner la personnalité de ses sujets et ainsi comprendre le mal qui les rongeait.

Elle entendit Eriol l'appeler depuis le salon. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre. Et bien évidemment les disputes avaient déjà commencé.

"- Dépêchons-nous car j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi", dit Meilin.

"- Les désirs de la princesse sont évidemment des ordres", railla Shaolan.

"- Je te signale que la plupart du temps, tu es celui qui en donne", souligna Meilin.

Sakura s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés d'Eriol et de Meilin. Shaolan était debout près de la fenêtre. Il détourna les yeux et porta son attention sur la rue passante. Il ne semblait ne pas vouloir revenir sur l'incident survenu plus tôt. Sakura en fut soulagée.

"- Où sont les documents que Saiga t'a remis ?" demanda Eriol.

"- Là ! répondit Shaolan, en pointant son doigt vers son crâne. Tu pensais que j'allais vous attendre pour en prendre connaissance ?"

"- Je n'avais pas cet espoir, lui assura Eriol. Allez-y, chef ! Dites-nous ce que nous, vos humbles serviteurs, devons savoir."

"- Avec plaisir !" s'exclama-t-il railleur.

La tension monta d'un cran mais rien ne vient.

Sakura n'aimait pas le comportement des deux garçons. Ils employaient l'ironie, s'amusait à se monter l'un contre l'autre mais rien n'éclatait. Ils auraient dû s'expliquer au lieu d'attiser le feu. Ils risquaient de transformer ce ressentiment en quelque chose de plus dangereux et de malsain.

Shaolan se leva, alla prendre une grande enveloppe en kraft qui se trouvait près de l'ordinateur, puis la déposa sur la table basse devant ses trois amis.

Sakura réalisait pour la première fois sa chance d'être enfin dans une équipe prête à affronter les mystères de l'autre monde.

"- Pour une fois Mei est présente à une de nos réunions", ne put s'empêcher de dire Shaolan.

"- T'as vu ? Je fais des progrès", répondit-elle sur le même ton ironique.

"- C'est surtout parce que son coiffeur s'est décommandé", plaisanta Erik.

La remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il grimaça.

"- Si on reprend l'infiltration...", commença Eriol en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

"- On doit abandonner cette affaire."

"- Quoi ?" s'étonnèrent-ils mis à part Sakura.

"- Vous avez bien entendu. Kakei veut qu'on s'occupe exclusivement de cette histoire de détournement de fond."

"- Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Meilin.

"- Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu demandes toujours pourquoi ? se moqua Shaolan. On a été mauvais sur toute la ligne. La seule chose qui nous reste à faire est de trouver de quelle manière on va pouvoir faire couler le _Céleste Empire_ grâce à cette histoire de détournement de fond."

"- Comment ça ?" s'enquit Eriol.

"- On pourrait m'expliquer", intervient Sakura.

"- Expliquez-lui", dit Shaolan en reprenant sa place près de la fenêtre.

"- Depuis un an, expliqua Eriol, nous sommes sur les traces d'une société - qu'on devrait plutôt appeler secte mais bon - qui se fait nommer le _Céleste Empire_. Ses membres se captivent pour les arts divinatoires et sont très portés sur les recherches concernant cette science. Ce qui a poussé Kakei à s'intéresser à cette société est la disparition de certaines personnes, notamment des enfants et des adolescents."

"- Comment a-t-il pu lier la société à ces disparitions ?" demanda Sakura.

"- Kakei en était persuadé et vu ses dons, il aurait été stupide de ne pas le croire. Mais ce qui est surtout étrange est l'intérêt de cette société pour certains orphelinats."

"- Certains ?"

"- Ils ont fait construire ces dernières années des structures chargées de recueillir les enfants abandonnés. Quatre orphelinats dans les régions défavorisés de Chine et de Mongolie. Nous avons pu nous rendre dans un de ces orphelinats. Et s'il est vrai qu'en surface tout semble correct, la partie cachée a confirmé les doutes de Kakei. Ces enfants servent de sujets de recherche à la société."

"- Des cobayes ! s'horrifia Sakura. C'est affreux !"

"- Pas vraiment des cobayes, rectifia Eriol. En fait, le _Céleste Empire _a, parmi ses membres, d'éminents parapsychologues qui tentent de déceler les enfants possédant des dons paranormaux."

"- Ils peuvent déceler ça ?"

"- Oui et non, répondit Shaolan dont la patience s'effritait au fur et à mesure que les explications s'éternisaient. Les parapsychologues ne savent pas vraiment de quelle manière les informations paranormales sont traitées dans le cerveau. On sait seulement qu'il y a une partie du cerveau qui joue un rôle essentiel dans le fait que certaines personnes comme nous puissent voir, entendre ou faire certaines choses inconcevables pour d'autre. Cette partie ce sont les lobes temporaux qui interviennent dans les facteurs déclenchant l'épilepsie. Elle provoque des décharges électriques qui correspondent à un court-circuit. Ce serait cette instabilité dans les lobes temporaux qui provoquerait des expériences paranormales chez un individu. Le _Céleste Empire_ est persuadé que les enfants sujets à des épilepsies plus ou moins fréquentes, à des angoisses, à un état de stress physique ou psychique seraient plus aptes à posséder une perception extrasensorielle. Ces orphelins sont donc des sujets d'études très intéressant pour les chercheurs de cette société."

"- Hélas, certains sont trop fragiles et trop jeunes pour supporter les expériences qu'ils subissent dans les laboratoires."

"- Vous avez pu les voir ?" demanda Sakura.

"- Presque, répondit Meilin. Il a fallu d'un gros hic pour tout mettre à l'eau."

"- On sait seulement que les chercheurs utilisent des champs électroniques pour stimuler les zones cérébrales, continua Eriol. Malheureusement, même s'ils sont de faible intensité, ils affectent les lobes temporaux, déclenchant des hallucinations et entraînant des troubles très graves sur le cerveau."

"- Mais pourquoi font-il ça ? demanda Sakura. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de..."

"- L'intérêt, reprit Shaolan. Il y en a un. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le véritable but du _Céleste Empire _est de retrouver un enfant. Cet enfant dont parle les _Centuries_ de Nostradamus. Et particulièrement ce quatrain :

_"L'an mil neuf cens nomante neuf sept mois,_

_Du ciel viendra un grand Roi d'effrayeur : _

_Ressusciter le grand Roy d'Angolmois,_

_Avant après Mars régner par bon heur."_

"- Ce qui signifie qu'en juillet 1999, continua Shaolan, un grand chef effrayant viendra d'Asie et ressuscitera le grand roi des Mongols. Avant et après la guerre régnera par bonheur. Mais cette traduction est à prendre à la légère. Les _Centuries_ de Nostradamus sont bien connues pour leur ambiguïté. Chaque ponctuation, la grammaire et l'expression peuvent porter à plusieurs interprétations. Mais ce qui revient sans cesse dans l'oeuvre est qu'il y aura bel et bien un antéchrist, venant d'Orient, qui déclenchera un conflit mondial entre l'Occident et l'Orient."

"- Et le _Céleste Empire_ rechercherait cet enfant pour... pour que la prophétie se réalise ?" l'interrogea Sakura.

"- Nous avons étudié les écrits de Nostradamus. Et l'un d'eux dévoile l'origine géographique de celui qui deviendra cet antéchrist, expliqua Eriol. Il viendrait des mots Altaï en Mongolie. Ce qui explique l'implication de cette société dans ce pays. Pour le moment, ils sembleraient qu'ils cherchent toujours l'enfant."

"- Je commence à comprendre, dit Sakura. Et vous avez tenté d'infiltrer cette société mais ça a échoué, c'est ça ?"

"- Oui, on s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous et que l'un de nous avait en plus réussi à détourner la somme de six millions de dollars."

Meilin se leva, alla dans la cuisine prendre ,ce que Shaolan et Eriol devinait, une canette de bière.

"- Ca en fait une somme ! s'exclama Sakura. Et vous n'avez pas réussi à retrouver cet argent ?"

"- Non. Il est difficile de retrouver sa trace. Le trafic de notre équipier durait depuis des mois. Il versait environ dix milles dollars tous les mois vers un compte dans les îles Caïman. Ensuite ces sommes étaient une fois de plus divisées pour passer dans des comptes à travers le monde puis ensuite vers un seul et unique compte. Tous cette acheminements de petites sommes lui évitaient d'attirer l'attention sur lui."

"- Et donc Kakei veut que l'on retrouve ces sommes au lieu de s'occuper directement de la société. Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sakura. Les enfants ont bien plus besoin de nous !"

"- C'est parce que cet argent provient de différents trafics, répliqua Shaolan agacé. Si nous pouvions faire un lien entre la haute finance, la criminalité et le Céleste Empire nous pourrons leur ôter leur fond et les bloquer dans leurs recherches."

"- Et que devons-nous faire ?" demanda Meilin qui revenait de la cuisine.

"- Ces deux hommes sont nos cibles", dit Shaolan alors que Eriol étalait deux photos sur la table basse.

L'un, la cinquantaine, était un chinois de petite taille. L'autre, approchant la trentaine, était un châtain foncé qui devait avoir des origines asiatique.

"- Le premier est un des conseillers de l'ambassadeur chinois, dit Shaolan. Il se nomme Ging Khuan. L'autre Kevin Wang est un golden boys de Wall Street. Notre boulot est de trouver des documents susceptibles de prouver que l'argent récolté frauduleusement par la société passe entre les mains de Khuan puis de Wang qui se charge de le blanchir. Mais Saiga est persuadé qu'il y a une troisième personne qui intervient et qui serait sénateur. Ca ne va pas être évident de s'attaquer à un sénateur ni à un conseillers de l'ambassade chinoise. Donc, tout d'abord s'approcher du golden boys et ensuite du conseiller pour finir par le sénateur. Saiga devrait nous apporter plus d'information dans les jours qui viennent."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? s'enquit Eriol. On cherche tout de même de notre côté ?"

"- Non, trancha Shaolan en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Pour le moment, je suis bien décidé à m'occuper de la première affaire."

"- Arrête un peu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Il faut prouver à Kakei que nous sommes enfin prêts à nous remettre au travail ! s'exclama Meilin. Dans le cas contraire, nous allons encore le décevoir."

"- Et alors ?" dit Shaolan.

"- Il a toujours confiance en nous", fit noter Eriol.

"- Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi... et puis, non. J'aurais peut-être besoin de vous. Nous allons donc continuer ce que nous avions commencé, décréta Shaolan. Et..."

"- J'en ai assez de suivre le commandant ! coupa Meilin. Je déteste qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire !"

"- C'est ton plus gros problème", rétorqua Shaolan.

"- Si tu te voyais comme les autres te voient, Shaolan, tu verrais à quel point tu es insupportable, parfois."

"- Lâche-moi, Mei, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Je décide et c'est tout !"

Sakura se leva brusquement. Elle ne supportait plus l'arrogance et l'égoïsme du jeune homme.

"- Personne n'a d'ordre à recevoir de toi !" s'écria-t-elle furieuse.

Shaolan lui fit face.

Il la considéra d'un regard méprisant. Elle était vaincue par son aura. Il s'enflammait. Le feu se consumait en lui et elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'éteindre.

"- Ton opinion ne m'intéresse pas, lui assura-t-il. Reste dans ton coin et tais-toi."

Furieuse, Sakura leva la main mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher, Shaolan lui empoigna le poignet.

"- Je ne suis pas un adversaire pour toi", proclama-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendues.

Eriol posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Aussitôt, ce dernier relâcha la poignet de Sakura.

"- Je pense que tu es comme moi, Eriol... Tu veux parier pour savoir qui Sakura choisira entre toi et moi ?"

"- Ferme-là !"

"- Un dollar. C'est suffisant, non ? Mais je te préviens, j'ai déjà une longue avance sur toi."

Eriol perdit son sang froid. Il décocha un coup de poing qui atteignit la pommette droite de Shaolan. Il tomba à la renverse.

Shaolan toucha la zone meurtrie puis se releva. Il ne pardonnerait pas cette attaque à Eriol.

"- Nous avons besoin d'une équipe soudée !" s'écria Sakura pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

"- Une équipe soudée ? s'étonna Meilin. Il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais ! Retourne au Japon et laisse-nous !"

"- Traquer seul les méchants ne mène à rien. Reste avec ton orgueil et tu verras dans quel cercueil tu pourriras ! Et toi, dit-elle en désignant Shaolan, va en enfer puisque tu aimes tant les flammes !"

Sur ces mots, Sakura quitta le salon. L'attitude de Shaolan était aussi infernale que celle de Meilin.

"- Je veux qu'elle s'en aille ! s'écria la chinoise. Pas question qu'elle sème la zizanie, ici !"

"- Tu ironises, là ? lui demanda Eriol. L'ambiance était déjà exécrable avant son arrivée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ravi qu'elle ait pu vous remettre à votre place !"

"- Shao !" l'implora-t-elle du regard pour qu'il intervienne.

"- Tu es capable de tenir un troisième round, Mei ? Non, alors je reste en dehors. Et puis, zut… Je sors !"

"- Rachel est morte depuis à peine deux mois et vous la remplacez !"

"- Arrête avec Rachel ! J'en ai marre d'entendre son nom ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je la raye de ma vie !" cria Shaolan hors de lui.

"- Elle n'a jamais compté pour toi ! l'accusa Meilin. Sa mort ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid ! Tu n'attendais que ça…"

"- Mei !" coupa Eriol.

"- Si Sakura l'apprenait…"

Meilin tressaillit en ressentant les doigts de Shaolan frôler sa gorge.

Depuis la disparition de Rachel, Shaolan était devenu encore plus étrange que lorsqu'il était revenu du Japon il y a trois ans. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le jeune homme. Elle était habituée à ses colères mais ce côté mystérieux qu'elle aimait autrefois, lui donnait la chair de poule aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être en face d'un parfait inconnu.

"- Ne m'oblige pas à devenir ton ennemi, Mei. Tiens ta langue et tout ira bien. C'est compris ?"

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

**A suivre...**

**Mando** : C'est une bonne ambiance de travail tout ça ! Je sens qu'ils vont tous faire du bon boulot ! Et puis les pause café ça va être d'un repos…un petit coup par ci, une menace par là et des allusions douteuses dignes du harcèlement…Feylie je m'incline devant ta description de la vie en entreprise…MDR

**Feylie **: Ma vision du monde de l'entreprise est assez véridique non ? En tout cas, vous saurez à quoi vous attendre lors de votre premier emploi. Soyez ferme devant les autres, montrez qui est le maître et n'écoutez pas les paroles hypocrites de vos collègues. Ils sont très forts pour vous tirer dans le dos. Bref, sur ce, bonne semaine !

Bisous.


	3. Pas facile de se faire une place

Salut !

**Sinkha **: je te pardonne tout ma chère miss ! Tu es bien plus gentille que moi qui ne laisse pas assez de reviews sur ce site et sur tes fics alors que je les kiffes ! En plus, vu que là c'est mes partiels... promis durant les vacances, je te laisserai pleins de reviews ! Et t'es sur de tes prédictions ?

**Juju Black **: la suite la voilà ! Mdr t'es impatiente toi !

**Archangel.gaia** : toi et l'art d'écrire des reviews-roman, je t'adore ! Pour les énigmes tu en auras ton lot dans ce chap. Les résoudras-tu plus vite que Sakura ? Et pour les infos sur moi et Mando, c'est quand tu veux ! A la prochaine sur msn !

**Princesse d'Argent** : et dire que ce chapitre est encore plus explosif...

**Sarifa** : je m'arrête pas et voilà donc la suite !

**Ally** : mdr, oui ça se corse et là encore plus, mdr.

Pour ce chapitre, je ne vais pas vous dire que la fic est plus gaie (non, y'a pas de morts ou de bagarres), mais la vie n'est pas rose chez nos colocataire. Cette semaine, Meilin a décidé de tout faire pour ne pas être éliminée du jeu, Eriol a choisi de se confier à sakura et Shaolan nous montre une fois de plus qui est le boss dans la maison. Et Sakura dans tout ça ? Et bien... pour elle, c'est pas facile de se faire une place parmi les requins de ce jeu ! A vous les studios ! MDR !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 3 : Pas facile de se faire une place

Le réveil fut brutal.

La fatigue l'emportait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir escaladé le sommet de l'Himalaya. La faute à qui ? Elle se remettait difficilement du décalage horaire, mais surtout ses colocataires commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Les batailles morales qu'elle livrait l'épuisaient.

Elle devait s'accoutumer au rythme frénétique de New York, et le seul moyen d'y parvenir − et de regagner du même coup sa pêche légendaire − était de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes.

Sakura traîna des pieds jusqu'à la baignoire.

Le simple fait d'imaginer des cernes sous ses yeux et de penser à l'état de ses cheveux qui seraient encore plus ondulés après un passage sous l'eau, la rendit morose. Certains matins, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se dissimuler derrière des persiennes et éviter tous les miroirs. Heureusement, personne ne la verrait dans cet état pitoyable. Mais qui se préoccuperait de savoir comment elle allait dans cette putain de maison ! Et voilà ! Une fois encore, elle en revenait au même point : ses colocataires !

Ils étaient présumés cohabiter ensemble. En pratique... rien. Aucun d'eux ne prenaient la peine d'essayer de rétablir une ambiance supportable dans la maison. Manifestement, Meilin portait plus d'intérêt à ses bouteilles d'alcool qu'à l'esprit d'équipe. Eriol, selon ses propres dires, évitait les contacts prolongés avec son ennemi juré : Shaolan. Et ce dernier était le seul à s'être véritablement installé dans la maison.

_Des amis qui se détestent, ce n'est pas commun_, pensa Sakura en se barricadant dans la salle de bain.

Prudence excessive ou pas, cela lui éviterait de renouveler une autre aventure avec Shaolan.

Une petite voix lui conseillait de se méfier de lui. De se méfier des ombres qui valsaient dans son regard. Son apparence contrastait totalement avec son caractère. Il avait les traits d'un prince charmant, mais la personnalité ténébreuse d'un chevalier maudit. Tout sonnait faux chez Shaolan.

Elle oublia - à vrai dire essaya d'oublier -, pour un temps, ses ennuis avec ses colocataires et surtout ceux avec Shaolan, pour se préoccuper de son bain.

L'eau.

Elle était enfin dans son élément.

Enfant, elle se plaisait à façonner la substance liquide. Concevoir et développer des formes qu'elle seule pouvait créer par le seul moyen de l'esprit. Des heures passées à s'isoler pour profiter d'un don qui la marginalisait un peu plus, face aux autres.

Elle était encore seule.

_Qu'ils aillent donc vaquer à leurs stupides occupations ! Je me débrouillerai très bien sans eux !_

Elle avait recouvré sa détermination.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, le moral regonflé à bloc. Vêtue de sa seule serviette, elle descendit dans la cuisine après que son estomac lui ait donné un concerto en avant première. Elle mit la main sur les produits nécessaire à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et les posa sur la table. Elle étala une bonne cuillère de confiture à la fraise sur sa tartine.

Dans le salon, la musique se répercutait, résonnait et hurlait contre les murs.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Sept heures et vingt minutes. Le temps s'écoulait lentement.

Elle ressortit de la cuisine avec sa tartine dans la bouche. Bercée par la musique, elle se laissa porter par les flots des notes mélodieuses. Elle flottait dans les airs, poussée par le vent de la liberté. Plus de contrainte ni de peur. Elle atteindrait sans doute les nuages si elle continuait à flotter ainsi.

Trop absorbée par son paradis, Sakura ne ressentit pas l'aura da Shaolan qui se tenait adossé contre la rampe d'escalier. Il l'observait, ensorcelé par une vision insaisissable.

Sakura dansait au milieu du salon, une serviette de bain enroulée autour de son corps. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés virevoltaient autour d'elle. Elle gardait les yeux clos comme pour apprécier cet instant magique. Il serait tombé amoureux de cette image, si l'envie de rire ne l'avait pas emporté. Elle était beaucoup trop insouciante... et puis il y avait toujours cette ancienne histoire entre eux.

Shaolan se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi et l'éteint.

Sakura prit un certain temps avant de s'arrêter. Son visage se crispa lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme en caleçon.

"- Séductrice, gourmande et impudique. Tu as d'autres qualités que je ne connaissais pas ?"

Sakura lui tourna le dos. Elle ne battait pas en retraite. Loin de là ! Pour affronter un adversaire tel que Shaolan, il fallait conserver son sang froid, et pour le moment, elle était bien trop gênée pour lui tenir tête.

"- Au revoir la japonaise", railla-t-il.

"- La sympathie ne doit plus être une de tes qualités", rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

"- Tu le crois ?"

"- Je n'ai pas demandé à venir dans ce pays ! J'aurais préféré rester avec mes amis plutôt que d'être là avec toi !"

"- Ta sincérité me fend le cœur", railla-t-il en posant sa main sur son coeur.

Sakura renonça à poursuivre cette discussion qui ne rimait à rien. L'antipathie de Shaolan à son égard n'était plus à prouver. Elle n'avait pas à forcer pour le détester. Son seul allié restait donc Eriol.

Non, pas question ! Quel genre de personne serait-elle si elle renonçait aussi vite ? Elle n'était pas dans son environnement. Elle devait simplement prendre ses marques et tout mettre en œuvre pour se faire accepter. Il fallait juste trouver la bonne approche.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, poursuivie par le regard moqueur de Shaolan.

_Je dois me mesurer à chacun d'eux et leur montrer de quoi je suis capable. _

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre pour le simple plaisir de faire du bruit et déplaire à l'autre diable qui se trouvait dans le salon. Furieuse, elle fouilla dans un des paquets abandonnés prés de sa commode, et extirpa un jean et un pull à maille de couleur écru. Habillée, elle sortit de sa chambre et retourna dans la cuisine.

Et si elle échouait ? Sa mission était délicate. Si elle étalait trop son désir de s'imposer, Shaolan, Eriol et Meilin penseraient que son but était de remplacer Rachel. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

"- Bonjour, Sakura !"

Elle s'assit.

Comment s'installer dans leurs cœurs sans froisser leurs sentiments ?

"- Sakura ?"

Elle prit sur le plateau une des tartines qu'elle avait préparées dix minutes plus tôt.

"- SAKURA !"

"- … Ou"i, répondit-elle en prenant conscience de la présence d'Eriol.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"- Je réfléchissais", dit-elle alors qu'elle mâchait un morceau de sa tartine.

"- Tu veux un café ?"

"- Il est difficile à vivre", soupira-t-elle en tendant les bras devant elle sur la table.

"- Tu parles de Shaolan ?"

"- Qui d'autre veux-tu que se soit ? Bien sûr que c'est de Shaolan dont je parle ! Cet... Ce... Y'a pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il est !"

"- Un conseil : ignore-le."

"- Et comment ? s'étonna Sakura. J'ai l'impression qu'il est sans cesse derrière moi. Pourtant, dès que je me retourne... rien ! C'est au moment où je m'y attends le moins qu'il apparaît !"

"- Tu as peur ?" demanda Eriol.

"- Je devrais ?"

_Je ne crois pas_, pensa-t-elle. _Je sais ce qu'il était autrefois... aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu changer aussi soudainement. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ou celle de cette Rachel ?_

Eriol garda le silence.

"- … Mes parents m'ont toujours conseillé de ne pas jouer avec le feu", répondit-il finalement.

"- Quel rapport avec Shaolan ?"

"- Kakei ne t'a rien dit sur nous ?"

"- Non."

"- Il adore les surprises. Quel idiot ! Passons. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, aujourd'hui ?"

"- Je n'ai rien de prévu, avoua-t-elle. Je vais m'ennuyer et je n'aime pas ça."

"- Les cours te manquent ?"

"- Pas vraiment. Et vous ? Vous êtes tous à la fac ? Vous ne faites pas de petits boulots à part ce qu'on fait avec Kakei ?"

"- On fréquente tous les bancs de la fac. Mais pour le boulot, seul Shaolan fait un truc à côté."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"

"- Demande à l'intéressé. Ca fait longtemps que tu travailles pour Kakei ?"

"- Non, ça fait à peine un an. Mais, ça a été le choc de ma vie. Depuis toute petite, je savais que je n'étais pas comme les autres enfants. Kakei m'a expliqué que certaines personnes ne développaient leur pouvoir que vers l'adolescence voire à l'âge adulte. Moi, j'ai dû m'y habituer très jeune. Au début, c'était assez marrant de jouer avec tout ce qui était fluide autour de moi."

Sakura prit un verre à moitié rempli d'eau sur la table et le retourna. Au lieu de se renverser, le liquide stagna dans les airs. Elle fit un cercle de ses doigts et une balle d'eau se forma. Sous l'œil amusé de Eriol, Sakura fit sauter sa balle d'une main à l'autre.

"- Tu veux essayer ?" proposa-t-elle.

Eriol avança la main vers cette bulle légère et l'effleura. Lorsqu'il passa ses doigts à travers, elle éclata et se répandit sur le jean de Sakura.

"- C'est une gaffe, non ?" dit-il avec un sourire.

"- La prochaine fois, je resterai concentrée."

"- Je te trouble ?" demanda-t-il charmeur.

"- Qui sait ? rétorqua-t-elle malicieuse. Tu sais, il m'arrive de vouloir être normale."

"- Tu veux suivre la bergerie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "_être normale_" pour toi ?"

"- Je ne sais pas, reconnut-elle. Comment te dire ? Les gens te rejettent parce que tu ne corresponds pas à leur image. Leur regard peut changer parce que tu t'éloignes du stéréotype… et parfois, ils te repoussent sans le savoir."

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Une conversation qui dérive sur un sujet que tu es le seul à ne pas maîtriser. C'est comme à l'école. Tous les enfants se mettent à dessiner une famille, une maison, un chien et une voiture et toi, tu te rends compte que la seule chose que tu peux esquisser sur la feuille blanche, c'est toi."

"- Tu penses vraiment qu'être comme tout le monde évite d'être seul ? A force de chercher à ressembler à la masse, tu te perds toi-même. Tu t'effaces peu à peu pour devenir eux. Ça ne sert à rien, crois-moi. Il n'y a rien de plus monotone que l'homogénéité. Un monde plein de particularités est bien plus divertissant."

"- Oui, mais nos particularités sont bien plus... particulières."

"- C'est vrai. Maintenant, je comprends… Tu es l'élément qui manquait."

"- Hein ?"

"- Tu es l'Eau et moi, l'Air."

"- Shaolan et Meilin…"

"- Sont le Feu et la Terre, termina-t-il. J'aimerais bien jeter un coup d'œil aux fichiers de Kakei. Voir le nombre de personnes qu'il a pu envoyer par delà le monde. Je suis certain qu'il y a une vraie organisation derrière lui."

"- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons si nombreux que ça."

"- Tu n'en sais rien... Nous travaillons dans l'ombre. Nous mettons nos vies en danger pour quoi ?"

La voix de Eriol avait pris un ton amer.

"- Si je meurs demain qui me sera reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé son avenir ? reprit-il. Ceux qui sont normaux - comme tu le dis - ignorent ce que nous faisons pour eux. Est-ce qu'ils méritent notre sacrifice ?"

"- Eriol…"

"- J'assume ma différence et je suis prêt à remplir mon devoir jusqu'au bout… Ce qui me fait mal, c'est cette impression d'avoir été trahi. Le sentiment que quelqu'un a décidé pour moi. C'est idiot car on choisi pas notre caractère, notre visage, ni nos origines mais... Ces dons... c'est désagréable. C'est comme un cadeau empoisonné."

"- Tu crois que Shaolan ressent la même chose ?"

"- Sonder la nature de notre cher Shaolan est impossible, répondit-il sur un tom plus enjoué. Il n'est pas ce qu'il est… J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais il est de loin le plus fort de nous tous."

"- … Ne pas jouer avec le feu", murmura-t-elle songeuse.

"- Ne crains pas les colères de Shaolan. Elles s'éteignent toujours, par contre son calme est perturbant. S'il hurle ou tape des poings, ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il est capable de faire lorsque son regard plonge dans le tien."

"- Tu cherches à me mettre en garde ?"

"- Non, c'est lui que je mettrais en garde contre toi."

"- Tu te moques de moi ?"

"- Un peu", dit-il en lui pinçant le nez.

"- Je pense que je vais me chercher un job !" déclara-t-elle soudain.

"- Bonne résolution."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Son moral était en dessous de la barre du zéro. Meilin ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal depuis la mort de Rachel. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître Shaolan et Eriol. Ils s'étaient éloignés d'elle du jour au lendemain. Le même scénario qu'avec Rachel. Elle ne comptait plus pour aucun d'entre eux. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle demeurait invisible à leurs yeux. Elle ne le supportait pas. A cause de cette stupide japonaise, elle était encore reléguée au second plan.

Heureusement, il lui restait Tanya. Aucun risque de voir Sakura lui soustraire sa complice. Cette simple pensée la soulageait.

Elles étaient devenues amies un peu par hasard. A la fac, Tanya ne se mêlait jamais aux autres. Elle restait dans son coin, la tête baissée, évitant de croiser le regard des autres élèves. De son côté, Meilin ne s'était jamais tournée vers cette camarade si discrète. Elle n'aurait jamais pris conscience de son existence, sans l'intervention du destin. Elle venait de vivre sa première dispute amoureuse avec Chris. Tragique et difficile à digérer, aujourd'hui, en y repensant, cela la faisait plutôt sourire. Elle se souvenait avoir quitter les cours et de s'être réfugiée dans un centre commercial. Sur un coup de tête, elle était entrée dans une boutique de fringues. C'est alors que Tanya l'avait surprise en train de dissimuler un tee-shirt sous son pull. Tanya s'était alors dirigée vers elle et, en faisant mine de chercher un article dans le rayon, lui conseilla de reposer le vêtement. Ce qu'elle fit avec empressement. Sans demander son reste, elle avait très vite déguerpi de la boutique. Puis rouge de honte, elle s'était écroulée sur un banc et ses larmes avaient coulé.

_Flash Back_

"- Tu aimes la pluie ?"

Meilin leva les yeux. La fille de la boutique se tenait devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Moi, je ne pleure que les jours de pluie, avoua la blonde. De cette manière, personne ne peut savoir que tu es triste…Tiens."

Meilin resta interdite. La fille lui avait remis le tee-shirt qu'elle avait tenté de chaparder quelques minutes plus tôt dans la boutique.

"- La vendeuse t'avait à l'œil, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut toujours faire gaffe. Si tu veux être une pro, faut savoir dissimuler ta vraie nature."

_Fin du Flash back_

Ce jour-là, Meilin avait compris combien les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Rachel fut présentée et le cercle féminin s'agrandit d'un troisième membre. Et malgré les avertissements de Tanya, Meilin était tombée dans le piège.

"- A ta place, je me défendrais."

"- Tu n'es pas à ma place, Tanya ! Personne ne sait ce que j'endure."

"- Un calvaire, avança-t-elle. Tu es reléguée au second… non, au troisième plan. Rachel et ensuite Sakura t'ont supplantée."

"- Rachel est morte !"

"- Et alors ? As-tu compté pour Shaolan et Eriol ? Rachel est définitivement encrée dans leurs cœurs. Elle reste un obstacle."

"- Pas pour longtemps."

"- C'est certain, admit-elle. Avec la japonaise dans les parages, tu n'auras plus grand monde dans ton cercle d'amis. En quelques jours, Sakura aura séduit la moitié de tes connaissances."

"- Ça ne va pas recommencer ! Il y a forcément un moyen."

"- A toi de voir. Il suffit juste d'un peu d'imagination. Regarde un peu qui vient là", dit-elle en désignant la porte du café.

"- Ce n'est pas croyable !" s'écria Meilin.

"- La japonaise, ici ! C'était le seul endroit où Meilin pensait ne jamais la rencontrer. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

"- Il faut avouer que ses yeux sont son principal atout. Ils sont d'un vert émeraude. Tu ne vois que ça !"

"- Tanya !"

"- Crève-les lui si tu ne veux plus les voir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le regard noir que Meilin lui porta ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

_Si elle espère me voir partir, elle rêve ! s'énerva_ intérieurement Sakura.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider par des regards de jeunes filles jalouses.

Par provocation, Sakura passa derrière la chaise de Meilin et s'installa à la table juste à côté. Aussitôt, la chinoise se leva et pressa son amie d'en faire de même. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte, Sakura haussa les épaules et soupira. Les gens se compliquaient trop la vie.

Elle ne devait pas être bien loin d'une université. Ce café grouillait d'étudiants. La façade du café était sobre mais l'ambiance qui y régnait lui rappela celui du _Clamp's_. Par contre, l'intérieur était plus intime comme dans un club privé. Sur les murs, elle aperçut une dizaine de tableaux inconnus. Pas de Gauguin ni de Monet mais des œuvres qui méritaient, malgré tout, qu'on s'y attarde. Au fond de la salle, de petits escaliers menaient à un sous-sol. Perplexe, Sakura observa les allées et venues des étudiants qui remontaient ou descendaient avec un livre dans les mains.

"- Vous êtes bien songeuse."

_Un senior parmi de jeunes adultes ?_ songea-t-elle perplexe.

Sakura rendit le sourire au vieil homme.

"- Je me pose des questions sur ce café."

"- Il est tout aussi moderne que vous et tout aussi antique que moi, dit-il amusé. Dans mon cybercafé, mes clients profitent des anciennes et nouvelles techniques tout en buvant un excellent cappuccino. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? Dommage, je n'ai pas de thé japonais bien de chez vous, mais voulez-vous un thé en sachet ?"

"- Comment... ?"

"- Je reçois de nombreux étudiants étrangers, expliqua-t-il en devinant sa question. De plus votre accent vous trahi."

"- Un café… C'est bizarre. Il y a à peine trois jours, je servais les clients."

"- Vous étiez serveuse ?"

"- La meilleure durant mes vacances ! Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas besoin d'aide ? Depuis midi, j'erre un peu partout sans trouver ce que je cherche."

"- Je…"

"- Avant de répondre, coupa-t-elle, réfléchissez ! Je suis jeune et très douée. Je suis hyper active et internet, ça me connaît. De plus, j'ai une excellente culture littéraire. Dumas, Dickens et Emily Dickinson n'ont pas de secret pour moi. Vous voyez, je suis parfaite ! J'ai juste un défaut : je déteste les mauvais clients. J'ai l'habitude de les apostropher s'ils abusent de leur position. Mais rien de grave ! Alors, vous me prenez ?"

(**Mando** : MDR, t'as fait ton portrait Feylie ! **Feylie** : MDR ! Tu crois ? Non, ce portrait est trop gentil, mdr.)

Le vieil homme éclata de rire. Cette petite était sensationnelle. Apostropher les clients alors qu'ils étaient censés être les rois. Elle ne manquait pas de franchise. Elle avait suffisamment d'audace pour convaincre n'importe qui. Une vraie tornade qui égayerait davantage les lieux.

"- Quel est votre nom ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Sakura."

"- Je m'appelle Billy mais mes meilleurs clients me nomment oncle Bill."

(**Feylie** : Oncle Bill c'est toujours un succès ! MDR ! Je suis pas bien, là. **Mando** : Bill, il y a Boule qui te cherche ! MDR, je suis aussi pétée….**Feylie** : c'est décidé ! ce soir pas de Mdr au bar Msn ! On s'y tient, Mando ! Ca va être dur mais on tiendra sans Mdr...1 sec... 2 sec.. **Feylie et Mando **: NON ! Vive le Mdr !)

"- Enchantée de vous connaître, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et votre réponse ?"

"- Quand désirez-vous commencer ?"

"- Dès maintenant !"

"- Suivez-moi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Salut Tomo-chan ! Comme promis, je t'envoie de mes nouvelles. Le voyage a été sensass mais l'arrivée, un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas la peine que j'entre dans les détails mais tu peux être certaine que je ne risque pas de t'oublier pour d'autres fréquentations._

_Je commence à connaître New York. Les habitants sont speed. Tu avait raison : il y a pire que nous. Mes colocataires… ? Ce sont des fantômes qui se préoccupent de leur petite vie et qui n'apprécient pas les japonais (peut-être que c'est moi qu'ils n'aiment pas !). Mais crois moi, je ne vais pas me laisser faire !_

_J'attends ton mail consolateur._

_Bise. _

_PS : devine l'identité de l'un de mes colocs... un ex que je regrette vraiment de revoir..._

Elle cliqua sur _envoyer_ puis éteignit l'ordinateur; puis but la dernière gorgée de lait et lança le pack vide à la poubelle.

"- Yes !" s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'il atterrit au côté des autres détritus.

Son enthousiasme retomba très vite. S'amuser toute seule... C'était un signe de grande détresse amicale.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

Elle s'ennuyait ferme dans cette maison dépeuplée. Elle préférait de loin son quartier. Elle regrettait ces maisons entassés les uns contre les autres. L'agitation des squares pleins d'enfants. Les sourires de ses voisins chaque matin et soir. La chaleur humaine. Tout cela était loin derrière elle.

_Bravo, Sakura ! Je me faisais du mauvais sang pour toi, mais je constate que tu es débrouillarde. _

Les félicitations d'Eriol ne suffisaient pas à la rendre euphorique bien qu'elle soit ravie de travailler dans un endroit aussi branché que le cybercafé de l'oncle Bill. Elle aurait souhaité que quelqu'un accepte de fêter l'événement avec elle la nuit dernière, mais Eriol s'était dérobé comme les autres.

"Shaolan ne va pas tarder à rentrer et je ne veux pas le croiser ce soir", avait-il expliqué avant de quitter la maison à la hâte.

Une belle explication qui ne valait rien. Absolument rien ! Elle avait passé sa soirée à les maudire, une fois encore. Et dans quelque minutes, ses colocataires réapparaîtraient comme si de rien n'était. Chaque matin, chaque soir la même routine solitaire.

Soudain, elle entendit des miaulements.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Cela venait de dehors. Elle passa sa tête hors de la fenêtre. Elle allait devoir prendre de la hauteur. Heureusement, le vertige n'était pas une de ses phobies.

Elle se hissa sur le toit sans trop d'encombre. De son perchoir, la vue était remarquable. Elle resta un moment à scruter l'horizon avant de se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait poussée à se percher si haut.

"- Viens, mon petit", dit-elle en appâtant le chaton de la main.

Elle devait éviter les gestes brusques susceptibles d'effrayer l'animal. Elle lisait de la méfiance dans son regard. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui. Doucement…

"- Sakura !"

Désarçonnée, Sakura faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle constata soulagée que le chaton n'avait pas pris peur. Elle aurait été la seule à s'étaler sur le sol comme une crêpe. Soulagée, elle marmonna contre l'imbécile qui avait hurlé comme un damné, puis redonna toute son attention au chaton.

"- Je t'en pris, implora-t-elle. Viens ici."

Le chaton ne bougea pas.

"- … Allez viens ici !"

Le félin avança jusqu'à elle et se recroquevilla à ses pieds.

_Comment est-il arrivé là ?_ se demanda-t-elle, en le prenant entre ses mains. Il était temps qu'elle s'en occupe.

Elle quitta la hauteur pour rejoindre le sol de sa chambre. Manque de chance, Shaolan l'attendait de pied ferme. Tandis qu'il tempêtait, Sakura déposa le chaton sur son lit et s'en occupa. A force de crier dans le vent, le beau diable se calmerait.

"- Tu as terminé ?" demanda-t-elle amusée alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

"- A ton avis ?"

"- Je l'ignore."

"- Il faut être stupide pour s'aventurer sur un toit !"

"- En quoi ça te concerne ? De toute manière, il était hors de question de _le_ laisser sur le toit."

Elle lui indiqua le félin.

"- Le pauvre, continua-t-elle. Il aurait pu tomber et se faire très mal."

"- Tu as risqué ta vie pour un misérable chat !" s'étonna-t-il ébahi.

"- Un chaton", précisa-t-elle.

"- Ça ne change rien ! Toi, t'es humaine ! Lui, c'est un chat ! Il retombera forcément sur ses pattes mais pas toi ! Relâche-le dans la nature !"

"- Non."

"- Non ?" répéta-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce mot.

"- C'est ce que je viens de dire. Je vois qu'en plus d'avoir quelques problèmes relationnels, tu es bouché. Ton cas ne s'améliore pas, on dirait."

La phrase atteignit sa cible. Shaolan semblait encore plus furieux. Pourtant, il garda - ô miracle - son calme.

"- Ne le quitte pas des yeux, conseilla-t-il en tournant les talons en direction de la porte. Si je le vois rôder dans un coin de la maison, je t'assure que le chien du voisin aura un nouveau jouet."

Puis, il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Nullement décidée à lui céder le dernier mot, Sakura lui emboîta le pas dans le couloir. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer de cette manière ! S'il croyait que ses intimidations fonctionnaient avec elle, il se trompait lourdement.

"- Si tu touches un poil de Kéro, tu le regretteras !"

"- La petite japonaise a déjà baptisé l'animal. Ça promet ! Espérons que tu ne feras pas de même avec tout ce qui traînera dans les recoins de cette maison."

Les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean, il s'éloigna d'un air désinvolte.

"- Dans ce cas, reprit-elle moqueuse, tu ne souhaites pas entendre le surnom que je t'ai réservé. Dommage. Il te convenait à merveille !"

Shaolan se retourna, sans se départir de son allure provocatrice, il s'approcha de Sakura, puis ses yeux cherchèrent les siens.

A ce moment là, les paroles d'Eriol lui revinrent en mémoire. Shaolan pensait certainement qu'elle s'évanouirait ou prendrait la fuite. Elle admettait qu'il fasse fausse route à son sujet, car les démonstrations qu'elle lui avait faites jusqu'à maintenant la desservaient. Cependant, le tourmenteur allait très vite s'apercevoir de son erreur. La jeune fille traumatisée céderait sa place à l'amazone, et elle s'amuserait à ses dépens.

Lorsque le visage de Shaolan s'approcha dangereusement du sien, Sakura s'écarta, leva son poing et cogna.

Dans un premier temps, Shaolan ne réagit pas.

La consternation se lisait sur son visage.

Shaolan ne s'expliquait pas ce revirement de situation. Il réalisa - un peu tard - toute l'étendue de sa méprise : la japonaise savait se défendre. La leçon avait été douloureuse mais instructive. Mais comment la fille effrayée s'était-elle transformée en combattante ?

Brusquement, Shaolan éclata de rire.

_Il est fou_, pensa Sakura en reculant prudemment.

Mais, c'était étrange de le revoir aussi décontracté que par le passé. Il était toujours différent lorsqu'il riait. Et là, il semblait s'être libéré d'un grand poids.

"- Tu es dangereuse", reconnut-il en se massant la mâchoire.

"- Tu seras à terre la prochaine fois."

"- J'en doute. Tu m'as eu par surprise."

"- Tu m'as sous-estimé, corrigea-t-elle. Cette faute, Eriol ne l'aurait sans doute jamais commise."

Shaolan changea radicalement d'expression. Le sourire qui éclairait son visage une minute plus tôt s'évanouit. Sa colère ne tarderait pas à exploser. Elle l'avait provoqué maintenant il lui fallait assumer cette folie. Mais à sa grande surprise, Shaolan se pencha vers le sol.

"- Sakura !"

"- Quoi ?"

Il agita le chaton égaré devant ses yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire chose. Outragée, Sakura lui arracha l'animal des mains.

"- S'il se frotte encore à moi ou pose ses sales pattes sur mes affaires, je te promets qu'il rôtira à petit feu !" menaça-t-il furieux.

"- Encore la manière forte, railla-t-elle. Tu ne sais faire que ça ?"

"- Tu m'excuses mais je n'aime pas les chats !"

"- Tu n'aimes personne, c'est connu."

"- T'as une autre remarque de ce genre ?"

"- Tu vas t'engager dans les rangs de Lucifer ?"

"- C'est déjà fait."

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre comme s'ils allaient d'un moment à l'autre en venir aux mains.

"- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?"

"- Occupe-toi de tes oignons !" répondit-t-il violemment à Meilin qui se tenait sur la pas de la porte.

_Elle aurait dû rester dans son coin_, pensa Sakura, _il va se déchaîner sur elle_.

A la surprise générale, Shaolan battit en retraite. Il sortit de la chambre manquant de bousculer Meilin sur son passage.

Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Shaolan de grincer des dents et de se taire. Sakura savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Leur combat ne faisait que débuter.

"- Tu devrais éviter de lui dire ses quatre vérités", conseilla Meilin.

"- Pas question !" s'écria Sakura.

"- Je t'aurais prévenue", dit-elle en tournant les talons.

"- Ce soir je préparerai le dîner. Ce serait bien que tu sois là."

"- Vraiment ? S'étonna Meilin. Tu as averti les deux coqs ?"

"- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. En fait, je redoute leur réponse", avoua Sakura.

"- Je m'en occupe ! Proposa Meilin. Ils ne pourront pas refuser."

"- Tu le crois ?"

"- Absolument ! Ce sera… inoubliable !"

"- Soyez là à huit heures", précisa Sakura en souriant.

Première manche remportée ! Il suffisait parfois d'un peu de culot. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Meilin baisse sa garde aussi vite. Ses qualités étaient sans doute dissimulées sous son maudit caractère.

_Meilin m'a donné une chance de devenir son amie. Je ne décevrai personne_, se promit Sakura.

Elle veillerait à ce que sa soirée se déroule sans heurt. Après son job, elle s'occuperait des courses. Le menu était tout trouvé : un repas japonais ! Un clin d'œil qui les ferait sourire à coup sûr.

"- Vivre ensemble, ce n'est pas si sorcier", conclut-elle.

Avant se sortir de la maison, Sakura vérifia que Kéro ne manquerait de rien durant son absence. Il aurait la maison pour terrain de jeu. Cela devrait lui suffire amplement.

Elle quitta la maison avec un enthousiasme qui se reflétait sur son visage.

La ville toute entière lui ouvrait enfin les bras. Il faisait froid mais pour Sakura, l'été commençait à s'installer dans son cœur. La victoire était toujours à portée de la main lorsqu'on s'acharnait à se battre jour et nuit contre les coups durs du destin.

Sakura dédia son plus beau sourire à son patron lorsqu'elle entra dans le café.

"- Tu m'as l'air en forme", dit-il ravi.

"- Je le suis !"

Sur ces mots, elle commença son travail. Elle passa d'une table à un autre tout en partageant sa bonne humeur, sous l'oeil admirateur de l'oncle Bill.

Dans quelques semaines, Sakura deviendrait le principal pôle d'attraction de son cybercafé. Il devrait sans doute penser à embaucher également un jeune homme afin de ne pas léser les clientes.

_La paire du cybercafé de l'oncle_, songea-t-il. Cette idée était à cogiter. Mais pour le moment, la seule présence de Sakura suffisait. Un souffle des alizés s'abattait sur son commerce. Et vraiment, il ne regrettait pas cette fraîcheur venue de l'Asie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eriol souleva le couvercle de la casserole. Visiblement, personne n'y avait touché. Il ouvrit le frigo et constata, surpris, qu'il était pour la première fois rempli de nourriture. Il avait manqué un train.

"- Il y a eu une fête ?" demanda Shaolan aussi consterné qu'Eriol en rentrant dans la cuisine et en voyant que la table avait été dressé.

"- Je pensais que _tu_ avais festoyé avec Mike cette nuit", répondit Eriol.

"- Non. Où est Sakura ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien. Tu crois qu'elle avait des invités ? Bizarre, elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet."

"- Elle a peut-être rencontré des gens beaucoup plus sympa que nous", avança Shaolan en goûtant le gâteau qu'il avait trouvé dans le réfrigérateur.

"- C'est ce que je lui souhaite", exprima, sincèrement, Eriol.

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure coupa le fil de leur conversation.

Shaolan fut le premier à sortir de la cuisine. Sakura leur devait des explications. Elle avait profité du fait qu'aucun d'eux ne dormaient dans la maison pour festoyer, sans leur permission, derrière leur dos. Quelle idiote ! Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de dissimuler les preuves.

"- Surtout te…"

La phrase de Shaolan resta en suspens.

Sakura était en piteux état. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage.

S'ils ignoraient les raisons de l'état actuel de Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol mesurèrent l'étendue de sa colère. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle explose de colère. Ils se trompaient. Sakura les dévisagea l'un après l'autre sans un mot.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?" demanda finalement Eriol, mis mal à l'aise par son silence.

"- Je vous répondrai avec vos mots : ça ne vous concerne pas !" rétorqua-t-elle furieuse.

"- Pas la peine de nous faire partager ta mauvaise humeur !" s'emporta Shaolan.

"- Merci de ta compassion ! La prochaine fois, je me laisserai couler au fond de l'eau !" railla-t-elle.

"- Comment ça ? Sakura, tu..."

"- Ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à moi, Eriol ! Je pensais que des trois, tu étais celui en qui je pouvais avoir confiance… Je te déteste !" ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant sa veste trempée à la figure.

_Merci mes chers colocataires_, se dit-elle amèrement tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. _Merci de m'avoir appris ce qu'est l'amitié. _

Ils devaient bien rire de sa naïveté. La traîtrise d'Eriol lui restait en travers de la gorge. Qu'il puisse s'associer aux autres pour lui jouer un tour pareil ! Son hypocrisie n'était plus à établir.

Elle avait cru mourir en passant la nuit dans les rues d'une ville qu'elle connaissait à peine. Toutes ces ombres vivantes coincées entre deux bâtiments. La panique l'avait emportée. Incapable de réfléchir avec cette angoisse qui allait crescendo, elle s'était éloignée du Village sans s'en apercevoir. Les bruits du vent, glissant sur Hudson River, l'avaient conduite jusqu'aux docks, d'où l'on voyait la statue de la liberté se dresser fièrement sur son île. Elle était restée immobile sous la pluie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à attendre… avant de rentrer, trempées, au petit jour.

Après s'être munie d'une serviette pour se sécher, Sakura s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode pour en sortir une casquette. La seule personne qui lui avait témoigné de la gentillesse à sa venue était ce garçon, Chris. Qu'était-il devenu ?

Elle retourna alors la casquette et regarda à l'intérieur. Et là, l'étiquette piqua son attention.. Elle tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait écrit... des numéros ?

_Bizarre_, songea-t-elle.

A ce moment là, Kéro qui s'était approché d'elle ronronna en se collant à ses jambes. Sakura se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Avoir un chat comme ami... C'est déjà ça.

Généralement, après la tempête, les nuages se dissipaient et le soleil réapparaissait. Le gris s'évaporait pour céder sa place à un arc-en-ciel. Malheureusement, cette magie n'opérait pas avec elle. L'hiver était permanent et le ciel pollué.

Pourtant, l'eau ne devait pas couler.

_Il y a des promesses qui doivent être tenues comme des secrets qui doivent être gardés_, songea-t-elle_. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas et d'autres qui se modifient alors que l'on ne le souhaite pas. Il y a des douleurs qui deviennent lassantes à force d'être vécues et certaines qu'on apprécie parce qu'elles nous rappellent qu'on est encore vivant. Et il y a des gens qui ont tant de rage dans leur cœur qu'ils deviennent aveugles face à la tendresse d'autrui._

"- Oui, Kéro, dit-elle alors que le chaton la fixait comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il est un monde où l'amour n'est plus une clé qui apaise l'âme, mais une arme qu'on retourne contre les autres pour éviter de souffrir soi-même…"

Elle avait tellement envie de pleurer mais ce n'était pas encore le moment... Il fallait encore attendre.

**A suivre...**

**Mando** : On en veut encore ! N'est ce pas chers lecteurs de Feylie ! Là elle nous laisse en plan ! Sadique ! J'espère que mes intrusions intempestives ne vous dérangent pas, si c'est le cas dites le et j'arrêterai…là en plus je me suis lâchée, je vais essayer de boire moins de MDR pendant ma lecture de chapitre. Voilà maintenant je laisse la parole à notre génie…

**Feylie** : Génie, je crois pas. Mais bon, venant de toi, je suis toute contente, mdr ! Bref, désolée de vous avoir obligé à lire nos délires, mais, c'est si drôle ! Je suis toujours morte de rire en relisant ça !

**Shaolan** : si seulement, c'était pour de vrai. Je pourrais dire adieu à ce collier que tu m'obliges à porter autour du cou.

**Feylie** : C'est pour ton bien ce collier, mon chou. Imagine un peu le danger qu'il y a dehors. Pleins de filles qui rêvent de sauter sur toi. C'est ce que tu veux ? Finir en esclave entre les mains de ces filles !

**Shaolan** : je vois pas la différence avec toi !

**Feylie** : la différence ? Il y en a une, et elle est de taille ! Si tu fais pas ce que je te dis, c'est dans ma fic quer tu vas morfler. Alors ? Là tu la vois la différence ?

**Shaolan** : oui... soupir toi t'es le boss de la fic. Les autres se sont les lectrices fêlées.

**Feylie** : bah, tu vois ! Je suis gentille de t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas... Je crois que je vais faire une carrière à la Condoleeza Rice. J'aime la diplomatie, le commandement et le travail bien fait.

**Shaolan, Drago, Koji, Trunk** : VA A L'ARMEE !

Bref, à la semaine prochaine chers lecteurs !


	4. Discorde

Salut à tous !

Je suis ravie de vous revoir et vous ?

Je suis désolée pour le grand retard. Exam oblige ! Et ffnet qui faisait des siennes ! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive et je suis toute triste de vous avoir laissés en plan. Allez mes chers amis, lisons le chapitre de la paix, mdr !

**Archangel.gaia** : tout d'abord.. WOUAaaaah ! Ta review est un vrai roman ! Merci d'avoir prit la peine d'écrire autant pour me soumettre toutes tes suppositions. Et je te dis bravo pour ton sérieux et ta perspicacité ! Mais je ne te dirais que ça ! Mais en tout cas, bravo ! ça se voit que t'es une as dans le domaine ! Pour les informations concernant le passé de nos peros tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et bisou de la part de Mando ! J'aimerai bien laisser ses commenatires mais je ne sais pas si ça plaiera à tout le monde.  
**  
Princesse d'Argent** : Trop mdr ta review. On croirait les dialogues de Mando, Eifer et moi avec nos persos. Mdr, continue comme ça, j'aime !

**Sarifa** : Va lire et ensuite tu me diras ce que tu en penses de ces quelques infos.

**Eliz** : Une avance ? oui, je pense qu'il le faudrait.. alez, c'est décidé ! Je vous envoie 2 chapitres pour la pien ! Dites-merci à Eliz, mdr!

**Laumie** : la suite est là avec supplément !

Donc, comme je l'ai dit à Eliz, je vous envoie 2 chapitres comme ça je me fais pardonner mon silence. Je suis pardonnée, hein ?

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 4 : Discorde

"- Que cherches-tu Sakura ?"

"- Oh, rien !" dit-elle en refermant brusquement son livre.

"- Tu te passionnes pour l'Egypte ?" demanda l'oncle Bill en remarquant le bouquin qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

"- Sa culture, son histoire… c'est enrichissant !" dit-elle faussement réjouie.

"- Tu ne trouveras pas ton bonheur dans ces vieux livres."

"- En vérité, je ne faisais que feuilleter."

"- Si Chen t'entendait, il me ferait une syncope."

"- Votre ami ?"

"- On peut dire ça. C'est le plus grand collectionneur. Sa passion la plus dévastatrice - après les jeunes femmes - est l'art sous toutes ses formes. A chaque voyage d'affaire, il ramène toutes sortes d'objets. Certains ne valent pas grand-chose mais peu lui importe."

"- Il doit être un personnage important."

"- Il possède des chaînes de restaurant et un hôtel sur la cinquième avenue. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à financer ce café. Ce n'est pas donné de s'établir dans ce quartier. Il a la côte ces dernières années. Faut voir les prix de l'immobilier, ça vous donne la migraine."

Sakura s'apprêtait à ranger le livre à son emplacement initial lorsqu'elle se figea.

"- Que se passe-t-il, ma petite Sakura ?"

"- … Je dois me remettre au boulot", répondit-elle en détournant les yeux des deux garçons qui venaient d'entrer dans le café.

Leur présence déplut à Sakura. Il était hors de question qu'elle leur pardonne, en tout cas pas avant que sa fierté ne s'en remette. Ils croyaient effacer leur faute avec des excuses bidon ? Qu'ils viennent lui rendre visite, soit, mais qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'elle les reçoive avec le sourire après leur désertion de la veille !

Prendre leur commande fut une corvée dont Sakura s'acquitta sans toutefois réussir à dissimuler les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour eux. Sa voix habituellement chaleureuse prit un ton subitement tranchant.

Après les explications arrachées à Meilin, Eriol comprenait l'attitude de Sakura. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Elle avait cherché à se faire accepter. Elle aurait dû rester dans son coin. Elle souffrirait si elle s'entêtait à vouloir tisser des liens avec eux.

Eriol fut soulagé de voir que Sakura s'entendait avec les autres clients du café. Elle virevoltait d'une table à une autre en gardant un sourire impeccable. Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée que Sakura jouait un rôle s'encrait dans son esprit. Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour oser l'affirmer, pourtant, il lui semblait que son enthousiasme n'était qu'une façade.

"- Elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse", laissa-t-il échapper.

Shaolan leva les yeux de son magazine et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Pour l'instant, Sakura semblait plus que joyeuse. Tous les étudiants présents étaient subjugués par son charmant minois. Elle était une sorte de perle dans un adorable écrin.

_Une perle difficile à attraper_, jugea Shaolan en voyant un autre prétendant essuyer un refus de la demoiselle. _Econduit, l'amoureux dispersa les cendres de son cœur…_

"- Je dois partir", dit-il. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mike.

"- Encore avec ce pingre ! s'écria Eriol. Et tes excuses à Sakura ?"

"- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner. De toute façon, il vaut mieux qu'elle m'évite."

"- Dis-moi, c'est elle ton premier amour ?"

Brusquement, les traits de Shaolan se crispèrent. Il se leva et tourna les talons.

"- Est-ce que je dois considérer ton départ comme une fuite ?" Lança Eriol.

"- Tu tiens à ta vie ?"

"- Autant qu'à la tienne, faux frère."

_Tu tiens à ta vie autant que moi à la mienne... Autant dire pas du tout, _pensa Shaolan amer en sortant du café.

Eriol soupira. Il ne s'étonnait plus du comportement de Shaolan. Fuir les contacts pour ne pas s'attacher par peur de devoir rendre des comptes. Shaolan s'éloignait des autres par choix. Sa franchise blessait et malheureusement, lorsqu'il en prenait conscience, ses excuses tardaient à venir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les clients se succédèrent aux cafés. Les heures s'écoulèrent et le jour tira lentement le rideau.

_Enfin la fermeture !_ se dit-il.

Sa patience allait être récompensée. Sakura ne pourrait plus refuser de l'écouter.

Durant toute l'après-midi, elle s'était bornée à lui apporter des tasses de café et des tartes, refusant obstinément de lui adresser la parole. Lorsque Sakura décidait une chose, elle s'y tenait. Aussi obstinée que Shaolan. Sur ce point là, ils se ressemblaient.

Mais il lui avait démontré que sa ténacité était aussi grande que la sienne. La bataille serait rude entre les deux adversaires.

Son sac bandoulière bleu marine en travers de l'épaule et un bonnet sur la tête, Sakura sortit du cybercafé en lançant un bonsoir enthousiasme à l'oncle Bill.

Aussitôt, Eriol la suivit à la trace.

"- Arrête ça !" Cria-t-elle sans se retourner.

Sakura réitéra sa demande une deuxième puis une troisième fois sans succès. Eriol lui collait toujours aux talons, bien décidé à la faire enrager. Quel emmerdeur ! Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas la fuite comme Shaolan ?

"- Tu vas continuer à me faire la tête ?" s'enquit Eriol en soupirant.

"- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle furieuse. Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache !"

"- Ecoute, Sakura…Shaolan et moi, nous n'étions pas au courant pour ta soirée."

"- Tu rigoles ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Meilin m'avait promis de vous… avertir", termina-t-elle à mi-voix.

_Ne me dites pas que j'ai foncé tête baissée dans son... piège !_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. A cause de Meilin, elle avait failli être retrouvée morte. Cette peste ne perdait rien pour attendre !

"- Dis-toi que cette mésaventure sera un souvenir dont tu riras dans dix ans, plaisanta Eriol. Ignore, Mei. Elle est perturbée."

"- Vous êtes pénibles ! Quel intérêt d'avoir une si grande maison, si vous y vivez à temps partiel ?"

"- Il faut un peu de temps. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais je vais tenter de faire réfléchir Shaolan et Mei sur notre comportement."

"- Meilin ne t'écoutera pas et Shaolan t'ignorera."

"- Sauf si j'utilise la bonne méthode."

Sakura éternua.

"- Tu as froid ?"

"- Non", répondit-elle.

Elle enroula son écharpe autour de son cou.

"- Il te faut un bain chaud et une bonne nuit de sommeil."

"- J'ai faim", dit-elle.

"- Si tu as de la chance, Shaolan passera derrière les fourneaux pour préparer une de ses spécialités chinoises. Sinon, moi, je peux toujours te préparer un truc... je suis très doué pour commander les pizzas."

Eriol avait fini par lui redonner le sourire.

_"- Tu es un ami sincère_."

_"- Je ne mérite pas ce compliment"_, rétorqua-t-il, dans un japonais parfait.

"- Vous n'aimez pas les compliments."

"- Tu les distribues sans même nous connaître. On n'offre les auréoles qu'aux saints et pas à ceux qui ont encore des péchés à confesser."

"- Shaolan a le même discours mais ses phrases font mal. Au moins, je sais qu'il ne ment pas."

"- Sa franchise est déconcertante."

"- Il n'était pas comme ça...", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Eriol entoura ses bras autour des épaules à Sakura puis ils prirent leur chemin de leur maison.

En rentrant, Sakura jeta ses vêtements sur le canapé et alla directement s'installer devant l'ordinateur, impatiente de recevoir un mail consolateur. Ce qu'elle trouva dans sa boîte.

_"Coucou Saki !_

_J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies échoué dans ta conquête de l'Amérique. Tes colocs ont l'air vacciné contre ton virus. Ils sont trop forts ! Tu vas devoir ruser pour les amener à t'apprécier._

_Ici, tout est pour le mieux mais tu nous manques à tous._

_Courage, Saki ! Je sais que tu vaincras. T'es une survivor !_

_Ta Tomo-chan_

_PS : quand tu parles de l"ex", tu veux parler de qui-tu-sais ?"_

(**Mando** : J'adore le discours de Tomoyo, ça me rappelle trop toi, ma Feylie adorée quand tu me remontes le moral, je t'adore !... Sinon tu nous fais un blocage sur ton autre fic ou quoi ? Qui tu sais…Tu sais qui…il y a Drago pas loin là ? Méga bave …Shaolan et Drago …ensemble…Re Méga bave **Feylie** : ces deux mecs sont à moi, Mando. Faudra te le répéter combien de fois ?)

La réponse de Sakura ne se fit pas attendre. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que ses doigts glissaient furieusement sur le clavier.

_"Ma chère Tomoyo, si tu vois un autre "ex" sérieux dans ma vie sentimentale chaotique, dis-le car j'ignorais que ma liste était aussi longue. Plus sérieusement, oui je parle de cet "ex" là ! Et pendant que nous y sommes, disons donc le nom de cet idiot : Li Shaolan ! Moi qui pensais avoir fait mon deuil, je me rends compte que non. Si tu savais comme il est... horrible, sans blague. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis responsable de notre rupture alors que c'est lui ! Aide-moi, Tomo-chan ! Je ne vais pas tenir si ça continue... Mais comme tu le dis, je suis une "survivor" ça devrait y aller, non ?"_

Oui, elle était une survivante. Après tous ce qui lui était arrivé par le passé, elle saurait supporter sa vie ici.

Et puis, personne dans cette maison n'était censé savoir pour l'épisode tragique d'il y a trois ans. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas en parler. Les mots avaient toujours eu du mal à franchir le mur de ses lèvres. Seule Tomoyo, avec sa patience légendaire, avait pu lui arracher plus que des confidences.

Sa soirée s'annonçait sous de mauvais auspices. Comment garder le sourire après avoir repensé à Shaolan et à son passé ?

Nerveuse, Sakura fit les cents pas à travers le salon dans l'espoir d'évacuer la colère qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle tentait d'effacer les images et les sons du passé, mais ils s'acharnaient à la terroriser les jours d'orages. Elle pensait pouvoir faire face à toutes les situations inattendues mais croire en ses capacités n'était pas assez. Une moitié d'elle demeurait fragile.

Elle ne devait plus y penser. Ses souvenirs étaient entassés au fin fond d'un carton. Ils n'en ressortiraient pas.

"- Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas Kéro ?" dit-elle en prenant le chaton dans ses bras.

Quant à savoir si la réponse était affirmative ou pas, Sakura choisit par dépit de laisser la question en suspens.

"- On peut savoir où tu as trouvé ce chat ?" demanda Eriol en surgissant derrière son dos.

"- Sur le toit, répondit Sakura. Et arrête de me surprendre comme ça ! Je vais finir par croire que vous voulez tous que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque."

"- Mais non."

A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une furie déboula dans le salon en fondant sur eux. Sakura s'écarta pour laisser Meilin faire face à Eriol.

"- Tu le savais ?" cria-t-elle en larme.

"- Savoir quoi ?" demanda Eriol qui soupçonnait déjà la réponse.

"- Il est mort ! Vous le saviez, pas vrai ! Shaolan et toi vous le saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Je vous déteste ! hurla-t-elle en le frappant sur son torse. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me cacher ça ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit... Je l'aimais... et... vous... vous m'avez caché la vérité. Pourquoi ! Pour... quoi... ? J'avais droit de le savoir... et pourtant, vous... Vous êtes..."

Meilin finit par s'épancher sur l'épaule de Eriol dont le coeur s'était serré face à la tristesse de la jeune fille. Sakura, pour respecter le chagrin de Meilin, préféra monter dans sa chambre. Elle ignorait qui était mort mais visiblement, Meilin tenait à lui.

"- Comment l'as-tu su ?"

"- ... Ses parents... Ils viennent de m'appeler... Ils voulaient savoir si je comptais venir à l'enterrement... Tu te rends compte ! Je savais même pas que mon copain était mort ! C'est la-men-ta-ble... Je suis lamentable !"

"- Non... Meilin, tu..."

"- Ne me dis rien ! dit-elle en s'écartant de lui. Tu es aussi faux jetons que Shaolan ! Et d'ailleurs, où il est ce con, hein ? Dis-moi où il ce mec qui se prétend être le meilleur ami de mon copain et qui le laisse mourir ! Tu me peux dire c'est quoi l'amitié pour lui! C'est pas ça, en tout cas ! Et moi... j'ai pas été une vraie petite amie... Il est mort... Chris est mort et moi... Moi, je suis là en train de vivre, alors que lui... C'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste, Eriol... Je veux revoir Chris... Je le veux près de moi et pas là-bas !"

Et elle continua à pleurer.

_Et comme toujours tu es absent, Shaolan,_ songea Eriol dont la colère était palpable. _Tu n'es jamais là pour voir la tristesse des autres._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sortit de la cuisine avec deux thés. Eriol était assis sur une chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui tendit une tasse fumante.

"- Tiens, bois ça. Ca va te réchauffer", dit-elle.

"- Merci, mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à réchauffer en moi."

"- Ne dis pas ça, dit-elle en posant les deux tasses sur la table basse. Comment va Meilin ?"

"- Le somnifère fait son effet. On est tranquille jusqu'à demain... Je savais que ça allait se passer de cette manière. On aurait dû lui dire dès le départ. Là, elle va finir par croire qu'elle n'a plus personne sur qui compter... Je voulais éviter ça, mais... comme toujours, quand on veut aider une personne, ce n'est jamais de la bonne manière. Et ce con de Shaolan qui n'est pas là !" hurla-t-il en se relevant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

"- Eriol, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas en étant en colère que tu vas aider Meilin."

"- J'ai des raisons de me mettre en colère ! Moi aussi j'étais comme toi, Sakura ! J'ai toujours préféré les explications dans le calme ! J'ai toujours essayé d'être compréhensif et indulgent ! Mais ce n'est plus possible ! Et tu verras par toi-même... Si tu restes avec nous, tu craqueras un jour ou l'autre ! Regarde Meilin ! Si tu savais quelle personne elle était autrefois et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus qu'une épave ! Ici, c'est devenu "chacun pour soi" ! La meilleur chose que tu ais à faire, c'est de prendre tes bagages et de t'enfuir d'ici avant de te retrouver soit chez les fous soit six pieds sous terre. C'est comme tu veux ?"

Sakura ne répliqua pas. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et regarda Eriol faire les cents pas à travers la pièce en maugréant contre Shaolan.

"- Pauvre Meilin. Après ça, comment allait-elle remonter la pente ?"

Une heure passa sans que la colère de Eriol ne retombe. Sakura en était venue à prier que Shaolan ne rentre pas cette nuit. Elle imaginait déjà leur confrontation et cela l'inquiétait.

Après que son estomac ait encore fait de siennes, Sakura se permit de quitter le salon pour préparer de quoi se mettre sous la dent, un sandwich. Elle n'avait pas le moral à passer derrière les fourneaux et cela malgré sa faim. Elle revient avec deux assiettes garnies.

Eriol posa à peine les yeux sur l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait. Voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à lui faire avaler quoique se soit, Sakura retourna reposer ses assiettes dans la cuisine. Elle imaginait mal se goinfrer, seule, dans une telle ambiance.

_Je vais finir par mourir de faim,_ songea-t-elle en revenant dans le salon.

A cet instant, elle entendit la clé dans la serrure. La panique la gagna.

"- Eriol !"

"- Reste en dehors de ça, Sakura", prévient Eriol qui alla ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit et un coup de poing vola en direction de Shaolan qui le reçut en peine figure.

"- Mais ça va pas la tête ! cria-t-il hors de lui. Tu te crois où pour me frapper comme ça !"

"- J'en ai assez de toi !"

"- C'est vrai ? C'est drôle parce que moi aussi !" rétorqua Shaolan en répondant au poing de Eriol.

Eriol se tordit en deux sous le coup.

"- Maintenant, tu m'excuses mais je vais dormir", dit Shaolan.

"- Ah, parce que tu arrives à dormir avec tout ce que tu as sur la conscience ?" railla Eriol.

"- Je ne passe pas ma vie à me ronger de remords comme toi ou Meilin."

"- Ah, oui c'est vrai ! Tiens, en parlant de notre chère Mei ! Tu ne veux pas savoir comment elle va ?"

"- Non."

"- Merde ! J'ai oublié que la seule personne qui te préoccupe c'est toi !"

Shaolan soupira, agacé.

"- Si tu as des choses à me dire, vas-y franchement mais ne tourne pas autour du pot."

"- Tu te souviens de ton meilleur pote ou c'est trop loin pour toi ?"

"- Bonsoir", dit Shaolan en montant la première marche des escaliers.

"- A force de fuir, Sakura va vraiment finir par croire que tu es un lâche."

Le regard de Shaolan s'attarda sur Sakura qui se trouvait, le visage crispé, devant la porte de la cuisine.

"- Je m'en fous de ce qu'elle pense de moi", répliqua Shaolan.

"- C'est ça le problème avec toi ! Tu te fous de tout ! cria Eriol. Tu te fiches de savoir qui était le traitre parmi nous ! Tu te fiches de savoir qui est vraiment responsable de la mort de Rachel ! Tu te fiches de savoir ce que Meilin endure en ce moment ! Tu te fiches de tout ! Mais il va bien falloir que tu saches qu'elle sait ! dit-il en pointant son doigt vers les escaliers. Meilin est au courant de la mort de la mort de Chris ! Dis-moi en face que cette nouvelle ne te fait rien ! Dis-moi que tu t'en fous de savoir que cette fois-ci Mei est véritablement déchirée !"

Rien sur son visage n'indiquait que cette nouvelle ait ébranlé Shaolan. Il restait de marbre et gardait les yeux rivés sur Eriol.

"- Elle le sait... C'est déjà une bonne chose de faite", répondit-il avant de tourner le dos à Eriol.

Cette fois-ci s'en fut trop pour Eriol. Il empoigna le bras de Shaolan et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Puis, il frappa.

Lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan prendre part à la bagarre, Sakura quitta son poste d'observation pour tenter de séparer les deux combattants.

_Ce que je n'aurais dû pas tenter_, songea-t-elle un peu tard lorsqu'elle reçut un coup à l'oeil droit.

Elle tomba sur les fesses en gardant une main sur son oeil.

Eriol et Shaolan arrêtèrent aussitôt leur combat pour s'approcher d'elle.

"- Sakura ? Tu vas bien ?" demanda Eriol dont le calme venait subitement de ressurgir.

"- Vous êtes... Vous êtes DEUX IDIOTS ! hurla-t-elle en se relevant. Si vous avez tellement envie de vous battre sortez de cette maison ! Ici, ce n'est pas un ring !"

"- Sakura, je suis désolé", continua Eriol peu fier de voir l'oeil de Sakura prendre une teinte autre que la couleur de sa peau.

"- Allez au diable tous les deux !"

Et sur ce, elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle espérait trouver quelque chose pour soigner son oeil. Les mains crispées autour du rebord du lavabo, elle regarda son reflet dans la glace. Elle toucha le contour de son oeil et sentit la douleur.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça arrive à moi,_ se lamenta-t-elle en imaginant sa tête du lendemain. _Comment je vais pouvoir aller travailler avec un oeil au beurre noir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Hein ? Quelqu'un peut me le dire ?_

(**Mando** : Demande à sadique Feylie… **Feylie** : quoi ? J'ai rien faieuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Y' a pas plus angélique que moi)

Elle appliqua une pommade sur sa blessure puis examina encore de plus près son oeil.

"- Je vais être affreuse demain. Et comment je vais expliquer à l'oncle Bill ? Je vais quand même pas lui dire que ce sont mes colocataires qui m'ont prit pour un punching-ball ? J'ai l'air d'une femme battue, là..."

Elle soupira. C'est alors qu'elle tourna la tête et vit Shaolan sur le pas de la porte. Elle soupira de nouveau.

_Evite-le, snobe-le, maudis-le_, pensa-t-elle en passant à ses côtés sans le regarder.

"- Sakura !" s'écria-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

"- Lâche-moi", dit-elle sèchement.

"- T'inquiète, je ne suis pas venu pour m'excuser."

"- T'inquiète, je n'avais pas cet espoir, rétorqua-t-elle. Lâche-moi maintenant !"

"- J'ai un conseil à te donner : va-t'en. Si tu ne veux pas recevoir plus qu'un coup de poing dans l'oeil, va-t-en !"

"- Tes conseils garde-les ! Pour qui tu me prends à la fin !"

"- Je veux juste t'éviter de..."

"- Eviter quoi ? De souffrir par ta faute ? Désolée, mais c'est déjà fait ! A moins que tu n'ais oublié ce que tu m'as fait ! Les conseils d'un salopard je m'en passerais bien !"

"- Je ne suis pas un..."

"- Bien sur que non, voyons ! Tu es un ange, un saint, un vrai modèle en somme ! Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu es très fort pour occulter tout ce qui te dérange ! T'as oublié ton comportement envers moi, t'as oublié de dire à Meilin que son copain était mort et tu as oublié quoi encore ? Ta promesse envers moi ! Mais ça c'était pas bien grave ! Après tout une lettre ça efface toutes les promesses !"

"- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !"

"- Et pourquoi pas ! C'est toi qui es parti en me faisant croire que tu reviendrais ! Tu t'es moqué de moi pour avoir ce que tu voulais et c'est tout ! Avoue-le une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on en finisse !"

"- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !"

"- C'est vrai. Toi tu es parfait et sans faute, railla-t-elle. Faut que je me fasse à cette idée. La faute revient à moi ! C'est moi qui suis débile, idiote, et j'en passe !"

"- Tu me juges alors que tu ne sais rien du tout !"

"- Mais je voudrais savoir ! Dis-moi ce qui t'a conduit à t'enfuir de la sorte et à couper tout pont entre nous !"

"- Je peux pas."

"- Ta raison, elle ne porterait pas le nom de Rachel, par hasard ?"

"- Dis pas n'importe quoi !"

"- De toute façon avec toi c'est du n'importe quoi. Bonsoir !"

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et se barricada à l'intérieur. Elle s'adossa contre la porte puis soudain alla tirer sa valise de sous son lit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, une peluche l'a dévisageait. Des souvenirs en vrac envahirent sa mémoire. Des parfums sucrés et des couleurs valsèrent autour d'elle. Un écho se rapprocha et soudain des rires emplirent la chambre.

_Si seulement tu pouvais me dire pourquoi tu as changé Shaolan_, se dit-elle en serrant la peluche contre son coeur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La vaisselle était nettoyée et rangée dans les armoires. Satisfaite de son travail, Sakura s'écroula sur le canapé. Sa journée avait été longue et épuisante.

Ces derniers jours, son corps s'engourdissait comme si quelqu'un lui absorbait sa vitalité. Elle devait compter avec les courbatures et les somnolences. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever le matin. Le soir dès que le repas était terminé, elle quittait la compagnie de ses deux éternels invités et montait se coucher.

Malgré la joie qu'elle avait à travailler au cybercafé, les heures à servir les clients et à les écouter parler de leurs tracas quotidiens commençaient à peser, mais pas au point de donner sa démission. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour l'oncle Bill et sa barbe grise. Sa jovialité l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle tombait nez à nez sur ses colocataires.

Leur rapport n'avait guère évolué depuis deux semaines. Le fossé était devenu encore plus grand depuis l'enterrement de Chris le petit ami de Meilin, et Sakura était toujours considérée comme une étrangère.

Les nuits où Meilin restait dormir dans la maison, en raison de son état d'ébriété avancé, Sakura avait le droit à un vrai spectacle gratuit. Meilin se plaignait de tout. Elle hurlait pour ne rien dire et accusait Sakura d'être responsable de ses problèmes relationnels avec ses soi-disant amis. Tenir tête à Meilin dans ces moments-là relevait de l'épreuve de force. Quant à sa relation avec Shaolan et Eriol, un rituel s'était lentement établi.

Shaolan rentrait toujours le premier et montait directement dans sa chambre pour travailler. Sur quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Le jour où elle s'était risquée à lui demander, la réponse reçue avait été cinglante. Depuis, elle évitait toutes interrogations concernant sa vie privée et professionnelle. En un mot, elle gardait ses questions pour elle, et en conséquence, leur conversation se résumait la plupart du temps à des réflexions qui une fois sur deux dégénéraient en dispute.

Le dialogue entre Eriol et Shaolan était devenu moins houleux mais les mots, emplis de sous-entendus, qu'ils échangeaient auraient amené d'autres personnes vers un combat mortel. Leur rancœur était-elle à ce point insurmontable ? Heureusement, ils se calmaient dès qu'elle leur présentait les plats.

Le repas terminé, Shaolan débarrassait la table et Eriol s'occupait de la vaisselle. Ensuite, chacun partait de son côté. Sakura ne les revoyait qu'au petit déjeuner. Il était rare qu'elle reste avec l'un d'eux à regarder un dvd. A part ces quelques instants passés autour d'une table, Sakura n'était pas parvenue à les réconcilier au point qu'ils se décident enfin à occuper effectivement la maison.

Elle prit le livre posé sur la table basse et l'ouvrit. Elle était en pleine enquête policière. Le moment crucial où le détective privé allait détruire l'alibi du meurtrier et dénoncer le coupable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux dernières pages puis revient au chapitre où se trouvait le marque-page. Elle connaissait le nom de l'assassin. Elle l'avait deviné bien avant. Seule une femme aurait pu tuer son amant en ayant recourt au poison.

_La prochaine fois, il saura éviter les femmes adultères et jalouses de surcroît,_ ironisa Sakura.

Une délicieuse odeur de tarte aux pommes envahit la pièce. Elle posa son roman et courut dans la cuisine. Elle allait vite se consoler de sa solitude.

_T'es une vraie gourmande_, se reprocha t- elle. _Désolée, mon Dieu, ayez pitié d'une pauvre fille célibataire qui n'a rien à faire de ses soirées. _

Le péché confessé, elle sortit sa pâtisserie du four.

Elle était parfaite comme celles de Nanase, mais personne pour la féliciter de ce chef-d'œuvre culinaire. Elle sortit un couteau du tiroir puis coupa une bonne part de tarte dans laquelle elle enfonça ses crocs. Elle regretta sa fougue. La tarte était brûlante. Tomoyo ne se serait pas gênée pour se moquer de sa gourmandise, tout comme l'avait fait Shaolan.

Elle remonta son débardeur au niveau de son nombril. Elle avait une taille fine mais pour combien de temps ?

_Il faut que je fasse attention à ma ligne_, se dit-elle en balayant ses inquiétudes. _Non, on verra demain. _

Dans le salon, Kéro était toujours recroquevillé sur son coussin préféré de couleur parme. Il était bien tranquille, ce soir. Lui qui d'accoutumé se faufilait dans tous les coins et recoins de la maison, disparaissant et réapparaissant sans crier garde. Le plus étonnant était qu'il s'amusait à ennuyer Shaolan. Dès qu'il se montrait, Sakura était certaine de retrouver Kéro ronronnant aux pieds du jeune homme qui piquait aussitôt une crise. Mais Sakura avait appris une chose : quelles que soient les menaces proférées par Shaolan au sujet de Kéro, il ne les mettrait jamais à exécution. Il s'énervait mais il n'usait pas de la violence pour se défaire de la compagnie de l'animal.

Une sonnerie retentit.

Elle tendit l'oreille. A genoux, elle regarda sous le canapé. Lorsqu'elle mit la main dessus, elle n'eut pas de scrupule à endosser la veste de secrétaire.

"- Mei ?"

"- C'est Sakura. Meilin a oublié son portable."

"- Tu ne saurais pas où elle est ?"

"- Non, elle ne me dit jamais rien."

"- Ils t'ont abandonnée ?"

"- Oui, comme chaque soir. Mais, je suis sur le point de changer cette joyeuse bande."

"- Autant croire au père noël !"

"- Ou aux monstres, soupira Sakura. Tanya… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle embarrassée. C'est à propos de Rachel."

"- Shaolan m'a prié, presque menacé, de ne pas en parler avec toi", avoua-t-elle.

"- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi personne ne désobéit aux ordres du grand chef ? Je veux juste savoir, s'il te plait Tanya."

"- A quoi ça t'avancerait ? Rachel n'est plus là."

"- Je ne pourrai jamais m'intégrer dans ce groupe si je ne peux pas comprendre qui était Rachel et ce qu'elle représentait pour eux."

"- Elle était l'élément majeur, celle qui calmait le jeu lorsqu'une dispute éclatait. Elle était toujours à l'écoute des autres, patiente et sincère. Un vrai modèle !"

Sakura percevait l'ironie dans la voix de Tanya. Ce portrait de Rachel était-il véridique ?

"- … J'ai fait la connaissance de Mei, il y a deux ans, continua Tanya. Je peux t'assurer que sa meilleure amie Rachel était loin de l'image que ses proches lui prêtaient. Je n'ai jamais aimé son côté angélique. Les gens l'appréciaient parce qu'elle savait les séduire, user de moyens détournés pour les amener à elle. Elle leur disait ce qu'ils désiraient entendre. Et Shaolan est tombé dans le piège. Il n'a pas apprécié."

"- Je le devine… Comment est-elle morte ?"

"- Une avalanche. Le séjour à la montagne s'est révélé fatal pour l'organisatrice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Rachel tenait à ce voyage. Elle était à l'aise sur les skis. C'est sûrement par orgueil qu'elle s'est engagée sur cette piste après sa dispute avec Mei."

"- Une dispute ?"

"-Banale comme d'habitude, mais elle intervenait après un différend avec Eriol."

"- Et Shaolan ?"

"- Le couple battait de l'aile. Rachel s'énervait pour un rien, surtout, quand on refusait de l'écouter. Avec Mei, elle se comportait en peste et Chris était le seule à pouvoir calmer sa copine. D'ailleurs, Chris détestait Rachel... et c'est même un mot très faible pour résumer les sentiments de ces deux-là l'un envers l'autre. Alors imagine un peu le couple Shaolan/Rachel et Chris/Meilin pendant un déjeuner au resto... ça finissait toujours en engueulade."

"- A ce point ?"

"- Oui, et après la disparition de Rachel... toutes les rancoeurs ont explosé."

"- Cet accident a traumatisé le groupe", conclut Sakura avec évidence.

"- Je voudrais que Mei puisse enfin accepter cette disparition et qu'elle sache que je la soutiendrai toujours... Et pour le moment si je veux retrouver Mei, je ferais bien d'écumer les boîtes de nuits. Bonne soirée."

"- Bonne chance pour tes recherches."

Sakura éteignit le portable et le posa sur la table.

Elle verrouilla la porte d'entrée puis monta dans sa chambre avec Kéro. L'accident qui avait coûté la vie à Rachel retenait toujours l'attention de Sakura. Un voyage au ski. Une bande d'amis. Des divergences. Au final, un décès qui rongeait à tel point les survivants qu'ils n'osaient pas en parler. Tristesse ou remord ?

Allongée sur son lit, Sakura gribouilla ses impressions sur son carnet de notes.

_Meilin : fragile psychologiquement. Elle s'est disputée avec Rachel avant sa mort._

_Shaolan : fait tout pour effacer le souvenir de Rachel._

_Eriol : il s'est disputé avec Rachel. Pourquoi ?_

_Chris : Mort. Il détestait Rachel._

Trois d'entre eux auraient pu provoquer l'avalanche sans être suspectés, vu leurs pouvoirs. Si elle suivait cette piste, cela signifiait qu'elle vivait avec un meurtrier. Difficile à croire pourtant… Sakura n'écartait pas cette possibilité. Comment découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire sans éveiller les soupçons ? Elle ne s'imaginait pas en train d'interroger les principaux intéressés. Elle n'allait tout de même pas accuser des innocents sur de simples présomptions !

Son regard tomba sur le nom de Chris.

_Est-ce un hasard si le copain de Meilin porte le même nom que le type qui m'a donné la casquette ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Ca doit être un nom courant._

Elle rangea son carnet dans le dernier tiroir de sa table de chevet puis ouvrit la fenêtre. A quelques mètres en dessous, elle vit que Tanya avait fini par mettre la main sur Meilin, et qu'elle peinait désormais à retrouver les clés de la maison. Après le sac à main, Tanya fouilla les poches de Meilin qui tenait à peine debout.

L'idée de se coucher sans venir en aide à Tanya, effleura l'esprit de Sakura. Si elle intervenait, Meilin ferait preuve une fois de plus de sa gentillesse légendaire. Alors pourquoi jouer le rôle de la fille sympa ? Pourtant, Sakura décida de leur donner un coup de main.

Elle redescendit mais s'immobilisa avant de parvenir au bas des escaliers. Lentement, elle remonta quelques marches.

"- Rachel était une garce, assura Tanya. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre."

"- Je n'ai pas été une vraie amie", se morfondit Meilin.

"- Grâce à elle, tu sais tenir une bouteille", se moqua Tanya.

"- ... Je devrais te remercier… un jour. Tu ne diras rien aux autres ? Jamais ?"

"- Un secret reste un secret, Mei."

"- Je serais seule sans toi."

"- … Tu l'es déjà."

Abasourdie, Sakura resta figée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tanya jouait son rôle de meilleure amie d'une bien curieuse manière. Elle déguisait la vérité. Elle était certainement la plus fausse du groupe.

Sakura attendit que Tanya soit repartie pour descendre dans le salon. Meilin était allongée sur le canapé.

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je vais te veiller ce soir", dit Sakura en s'installant sur le tapis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exaspérée par la douloureuse résonance de son réveil, Sakura tâtonna en direction de sa table de chevet et d'un geste brusque, elle fit tomber l'objet responsable de son réveil. Apaisée par le silence, elle rouvrit lentement les paupières. Rien ne valait une bonne nuit de sommeil pour retrouver son dynamisme !

Elle réalisa, soudain, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se trouver dans sa chambre et encore moins dans son lit. Etait-elle somnambule ? Elle pensait s'être assoupie au pied du canapé. Encore un mystère qu'elle résoudrait le temps venu. Pour l'instant, seule la tentation de traîner au lit l'obsédait, mais sa conscience la rappela à ses devoirs. Elle écarta ses draps puis s'assit en tailleur.

Sa conversation avec Tanya lui revint en mémoire. Après une nuit de réflexion, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement effrayée. Elle ne savait rien du profil type d'un tueur mais elle était désormais certaine qu'aucun de ses trois colocataires n'étaient capables de souhaiter et de commettre un meurtre, même si les mobiles ne manquaient pas : jalousie, haine et amours contrariés. Elle avait entre les mains les ingrédients parfaits pour tisser la toile d'un roman policier.

Elle soupira avant de quitter sa chambre et de descendre dans le salon. Aucune trace de Meilin sur le canapé. Sakura en déduit que la jeune fille était repartie. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise de constater que Shaolan s'était occupé de Kéro qui lapait tranquillement son lait.

Elle s'assit et regarda le jeune homme s'activer aux fourneaux.

"- Tu veux des pancakes ?" demanda Shaolan.

"- Non, je n'ai pas faim."

"- Tu dois être très angoissée pour ne plus avoir d'appétit."

"- Ne te préoccupe pas de ma santé, je me débrouillerai seule."

"- Rends-moi un service, implora-t-il en tentant d'éloigner Kéro, fais en sorte que ce chat ne me tourne plus autour."

"- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu attires la race féline. Et puis c'est toi qui lui donnes sa nourriture. Il doit avoir assimilé ça. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, on dirait."

"- Tu pourrais m'être reconnaissante de t'avoir conduite dans ta chambre."

"- Je ne t'avais rien demandé !" répliqua-t-elle à la fois gênée et agacée.

"- Tu es désagréable ce matin."

"- Pour une fois les rôles sont inversés. Maintenant, tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens. Est-ce qu'il y a du café ?"

"- Tu n'en prends jamais, remarqua-t-il. Ta soirée avec Meilin a-t-elle été aussi désagréable que ça ?"

"- Ma vie à New York est désagréable !"

"- Je t'avais prévenue."

"- Je vais me recoucher."

Sakura sortit de la cuisine.

Kéro sembla hésiter entre Shaolan et Sakura. Finalement, il suivit sa maîtresse.

Sakura n'était pas dans son assiette, et surtout, la soudaine complaisance de Shaolan la déconcertait. Mais en refusant la main qu'il lui tendait, ne mettait-elle pas en échec tous les efforts déployés à s'intégrer dans le groupe ? Tenait-elle autant à se faire accepter parmi eux ? Devait-elle donner foi aux révélations de Tanya ? Quelle relation entretenir avec Shaolan ?

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle sortit la casquette et son carnet de note. Elle y nota le numéro juste au dessus du nom de Chris et termina par un gros point d'interrogation.

Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation que le fait que son inconnu de l'aéroport et le Chris de Meilin portent le même nom n'était pas un pur hasard ? Peut-être parce qu'elle commençait à connaître les méthodes de Kakei. Est-ce que sa rencontre avec Chris et le retard de Saiga lors de son arrivée étaient réellement le fruit du hasard ?

_Pour avoir le coeur net, je dois coller un visage sur ce Chris. Il n'y a que de cette façon que je saurai._

**A suivre...**

**Mando** : Aaahhhh la pression ! Je veux la suite ! Il est 14H44 et je n'ai pas pu décrocher ! La suite, la suite ! Au fait, j'allais oublier pour les demandes d'entrée au fan club de Shaolan, il faut poser une candidature dans les règles, je vais sélectionner tout ça sinon ça va être la débandade…c'est qu'il est très occupé notre Shaolan chéri…Mando sert Shaolan dans ses bras

**Feylie** : Oui, très occupé mais par moi ! Alors rends moi mon chou à la crème ! J'ai besoin de lui pour... Ecrire ! Oui, c'est ça écrire ! Alors rends le moi Mando et le vole pas sinon je me fâche !

**Shaolan** : vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille, vous ? Même hors fics, je suis obligé de travailler à...

**Feylie** : tu vas pas non plus révéler ce qu'on fait hors fics, non ?

**Shaolan** : je vais me gêner !

**Drago** : fallait pas dire ça, mon vieux

**Feylie** : oui, il fallait pas crier contre ta Feylie chérie... maintenant je vais devoir sévir...

**Drago** : ce qui veut dire que t'es mort. Adios mon pote... tu me manqueras.


	5. Enigmes

Voilà donc le chapitre cadeau, mdr !

Chapitre 5 : Enigmes

_Qu'est-ce que ces chiffres peuvent bien signifier ?_ se demanda-t-elle._ Mais avant de résoudre cette énigme, je devrais m'assurer que Chris est bien Chris..._

Pas facile de s'en assurer dans une maison où les locataires ne raffolaient pas des photos. Aucun cliché souvenir placardé sur les murs.

Elle se leva d'un air décidé et sortit de sa chambre. En passant dans le couloir, elle remarqua que la porte de la salle de billard était largement entrebâillée. Elle s'immobilisa.

Shaolan était torse nu près de la fenêtre. Un haltère dans la main gauche, il effectuait des mouvements répétitifs de manière machinale en gardant les yeux sur l'horizon. Ce qu'il admirait paraissait être de toute beauté.

Shaolan posa soudain l'haltère à ses pieds et porta un coup d'œil en direction de Sakura. A voir sa mine renfrognée, il se doutait qu'elle avait un problème. Elle était contrariée. Mais il ne se sentait ni d'humeur à reprendre leur conversation de ce matin ni à entamer une dispute avec elle. Pourquoi devrait il s'émouvoir de son état alors qu'il l'avait prévenue ? Il choisit de se concentrer sur ses seuls exercices de pompes.

Elle ne comptait pour personne. Voilà la triste vérité. Elle voulait que Shaolan l'apprécie comme autrefois, mais il n'y mettait pas du sien. Saurait-il la rassurer ? Accepterait-il de lui accorder une minute pour qu'elle puisse lui parler de tout et de rien comme avec Eriol ? Non, car Shaolan n'était plus le genre d'homme à apaiser le cœur des femmes mais plutôt à le briser.

_A moins que... S'il voit que je suis déterminée, il consentira peut-être à répondre à mes questions ou du moins à une seule_, se dit-elle en imitant le jeune homme.

Shaolan remarqua aussitôt le manège de Sakura. Elle était comique à jouer les recrues comme à l'armée. Par mesure de précaution, il évita de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Elle se fatiguerait aux bouts de cinquante pompes. Un corps aussi frêle que le sien ne supporterait pas un entraînement intensif. Sakura était tout aussi fragile que Rachel.

Elles étaient presque identiques : un sourire en permanence collé sur les lèvres et une envie destructive de rendre les gens heureux autour d'elles. Mais Rachel n'aurait jamais pris la peine de se préoccuper de ce qu'il faisait, lui. Elle passait son temps à se soucier des autres et à endosser le rôle de la parfaite jeune fille. Le plus dur à admettre était le fait qu'il ne soit pas parvenu à discerner à temps la véritable personnalité de Rachel. Dès qu'il y pensait le colère s'emparait de lui. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Il avait été aveugle, totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Il balaya ses maudites pensées en remarquant que Sakura tenait toujours bien le rythme. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'écroule épuisée au tapis, mais visiblement la demoiselle avait des ressources cachées. Elle persévérait avec acharnement. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était devenue plus que opiniâtre.

Agréablement étonné et amusé, Shaolan cessa l'exercice et s'assit pour observer Sakura.

Exténuée, celle-ci s'étendit sur le ventre. La voyant enfin céder les armes, Shaolan éclata de rire. Sakura serra les dents. Qu'elle reprenne son souffle et il verrait de quelle manière elle le remercierait de sa sollicitude !

Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Shaolan saisit son poignet. Promptement, elle se défit de ce contact.

"- Tu es encore en vie", constata-t-il déçu.

"- Pour ma part, je suis rassurée ! Ça t'amuse de te comporter ainsi ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !"

"- Tu m'énerves !"

"- Tu as encore de l'énergie à revendre malgré cette séance de pompes ? Tu es digne d'entrer dans un camp militaire. Mais, tu n'as aucune chance de m'égaler", ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Elle s'assit de manière à lui faire face.

"- C'est une conviction ?" demanda-t-elle alors que l'idée de l'étrangler se faisait une belle place dans son esprit.

"- Tu es une fille, répondit-il comme une évidence. Tu n'as pas la même résistance que moi."

Outrée pas ces propos, Sakura pointa son doigt vers Shaolan et le fustigea du regard.

"- Il n'y a rien dans ce crâne ! Tu es stupide de croire que parce que tu es un homme, tu m'es supérieur. Je suis capable de tenir la distance !"

"- Je ne m'amuse pas avec les prétentieuses."

"- Tu as peur que je te ridiculise ?"

"- Je voudrais voir ça", répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"- En fait, commença-t-elle, tu n'es pas si différent des autres mecs. Vous êtes stupidement fiers !"

Elle se remit debout.

"- Et dire que j'espérais un peu d'aide de ta part", reprit-elle en soupirant.

La voix de Sakura exprimait de l'abattement.

"- Tu frappes mais tu t'évanouies de peur. Tu dis pouvoir m'égaler et pourtant tu veux mon aide... Je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de quelqu'un puisque tu es si forte. A moins que tout ça ne soit qu'une comédie et qu'en vérité tu sois aussi trouillarde..."

"- Pas du tout ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Je ne crains personne ! Je suis prête à relever tous les défis, à me confronter à des dizaines de démons. Je peux me sortir de tout ça, mais parfois…"

Elle lui tourna le dos.

Pas question de rester plus longtemps avec Shaolan. Si elle se permettait de lui confier le moindre secret, il en profiterait pour retourner cette confidence contre elle, et elle finirait par craquer. Elle n'aurait pas la force d'essuyer ses critiques et ses moqueries.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque Shaolan s'interposa.

"- Tu te défiles ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Non."

"- Chacun protège la partie la plus sensible de son âme derrière un masque. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle… Je m'en doutais", ajouta-t-il.

"- Faux ! Je suis telle que tu me vois."

"- Ah oui ? Alors tu es soit une gamine qui veut combler sa solitude en sympathisant, soit une grosse trouillarde."

"- … Pourquoi me dire ça ?"

"- Ce que tu cherches, c'est une présence apaisante à tes côtés et rien de plus. Laisse-moi te dire que ce vide que tu désires à tout prix combler ne le sera jamais. Apprends à vivre avec."

"- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne cherche personne pour me rassurer mais je voudrais juste qu'on devienne amis...

J'ignore qui tu es devenue. Tu ignores qui je suis aujourd'hui et qui sont Eriol et Meilin. Si une amitié s'établissait entre nous, elle ne serait que mensongère. Pourquoi t'entêter alors qu'en vérité tu nous hais tous ?"

"- Je ne juge jamais les autres à la va-vite ! Moi, j'essaie de comprendre les gens que je rencontre !"

"- Quelle importance donner à une rencontre ? Pourquoi tenter de comprendre des inconnus qui ne t'ouvriront jamais cette partie qu'ils cachent aux autres... et que tu caches toi-même ? Moi je préfère de loin me servir des autres. Tisser des liens... Ca ne sert à rien sauf à se rassurer qu'on est pas seul."

"- Donc pour toi, notre ancienne liaison n'était qu'un lien inutile ?"

D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à sortir de la pièce puis referma la porte.

Les yeux rivés sur la porte, elle se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-elle tenté un rapprochement avec Shaolan ?

Le coeur lourd, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche puis s'habilla.

_Puisque je ne suis rien pour eux,_ se dit-elle en cherchant ses rollers dans sa chambre, _je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Ils ne veulent pas de moi, très bien ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent... Je vais résoudre mon énigme toute seule comme une grande ! Commençons par le problème d'identité des deux Chris. Théorie hasardeuse mais supposons que le Chris rencontré à l'aéroport et le Chris de Meilin soient une seule et même personne. Et imaginons que se soit lui qui ait détourné les six millions de dollars... Sa mort... vue la tristesse de Meilin, était imprévue. Donc, il a eu soit un accident, soit il a été victime d'un meurtre... J'opterai pour la seconde hypothèse. Shaolan et Eriol ont caché la vérité sur la mort de Chris à Meilin. Pourquoi l'auraient-il fait si ça avait été à la suite d'un accident. Ils ne voulaient pas que Meilin apprenne ce qui était réellement passé à Chris. A partir de là... Pourquoi Chris a été tué ? Quel était le mobil du tueur ? L'argent évidemment ! Et l'argent de qui ? Le Céleste Empire ! Je ne sais pas la date exacte de sa mort mais il était vivant lorsqu'on s'est rencontré à l'aéroport, logique... Mais que faisait-il là-bas ? Est-ce que Chris savait déjà qui j'étais ?_

Tout en mettant ses rollers aux pieds dans le vestibule, elle repensa aux chiffres sur sa casquette.

La porte s'ouvrit.

"- Bonjour Sakura !"

"- Ah, bonjour Eriol", dit-elle en se relevant.

"- Tu vas faire une ballade ?"

"- Oui."

"- Tu veux de la compagnie ?"

"- Euh... Non ! Ca ira ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de solitude ! A toute !"

Et sur ce, Sakura sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"- T'as quelque chose à voir dans ce besoin de solitude ?" demanda Eriol en levant les yeux vers Shaolan qui se tenait à l'étage.

"- Vu qu'elle ne pleurait pas, c'est pas moi le coupable", ironisa-t-il.

"- On s'inquiète ou pas ?"

"- Pourquoi ? Du moment qu'elle ne met pas son nez dans nos affaires, il n'y a rien à craindre."

"- Sakura va se poser pas mal de questions, tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Je sais de quoi elle est capable, rétorqua Shaolan en descendant les escaliers. Je sais qu'elle est sans cesse à vouloir en faire beaucoup et trop vite. Mais pour le moment, elle se préoccupe de nous réunir sous la même bannière. Et puis, elle n'a rien sur quoi travailler sérieusement. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

Eriol s'affala sur le canapé. Les confessions de Sakura lui revinrent en mémoire. A quel point était-elle vulnérable ? Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas être le confident qu'elle espérait.

"- Elle réagit comme une enfant."

"- C'est vrai", approuva Shaolan.

"- Elle veut à tout prix une ambiance joyeuse et amusante et elle voit toujours le bon côté des choses... C'est bien, mais ici... Je la déteste pour sa gentillesse."

"- Tu oublies aussi qu'elle aime bien se vanter d'être la meilleure", ajouta-t-il.

"- Tu dis n'importe quoi."

"- Pourtant, avec moi…"

"- C'est pas pareil ! Toi, tu l'agaces. Tu donnes l'impression d'être à l'aise dans toutes les disciplines sans forcer. C'est énervant pour tout le monde !

"- Même pour toi ?" Railla Shaolan.

"- Va te faire foutre."

"- … Sakura n'a jamais eu besoin de prouver quoique se soit. Elle attire naturellement les gens et puis elle est facile à vivre… ce n'est pas comme moi."

"- Mais jusqu'à présent, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à combler le fossé."

"- Si tu continues à t'inquiéter pour elle, tu vas gâcher notre plan."

"- Merci de me le faire remarquer, Shao. Je connaissais ta personnalité, et pourtant, j'ai accepté de marcher avec toi. Ton cœur est-il aussi froid que de la pierre ?"

"- On sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi, rétorqua-t-il acerbe. Alors que toi, tu es comme les flocons de neige. Ils enchantent le monde depuis des siècles, mais on oublie vite qu'ils peuvent apporter la mort. Tu es trompeur, Eriol."

"- Exact, admit-il blasé. Lucifer et son serpent font la paire."

"- Donc, on ne change rien."

"- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça aussi calmement ! Tu veux que Sakura craque ! Tu veux en faire une autre Mei, c'est ça ?"

Shaolan se planta en face d'Eriol. Il lui montra la queue de billard qu'il tenait entre les mains depuis un bon moment. Il la cassa en deux puis jeta les morceaux à terre.

"- Si elle est aussi fragile que ce bout de bois, elle craquera."

"- C'est sa mort que tu souhaites ?"

"- Ma réponse serait difficile à digérer."

"- J'arrête !"

"- Non !"

"- Tu aimes voir ton monde souffrir, dit-il acide. Du haut de ta tour, tu as l'impression de contrôler tout."

"- Bah vu que je contrôle le feu, ça me donne la grosse tête... A ce propos, la combustion instantanée est un phénomène étrange. Tu ne le penses pas ? demanda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux."

"- Je sais pourquoi je te déteste."

"- … J'ai toujours été un incompris."

"- A qui la faute ? Ta personnalité est aussi contradictoire que ton apparence. Une fois de plus, tu triches. Les gens pensent que tu es un être chaleureux alors qu'en vérité… l'intérieur est glacé. Même le feu qui coule en toi, ne parvient pas à réchauffer ton âme."

"- C'est un fait… On s'en tient à ce qui était prévu."

"- Charge-toi du cercueil en évitant le noir. Ça ne conviendrait pas à la nature de Sakura… Sauf si tu le commandes pour toi."

Un miaulement attira l'attention des deux jeunes gens. Kéro se frottait aux jambes de Shaolan. Cette scène faisait toujours rire Eriol. Qu'est-ce qu'un félin pouvait trouver de si attirant chez un monstre pareil qui ne supportait pas sa présence ?

"- Tu fais des ravages parmi la race féline", se moqua Eriol.

"- Cet animal devrait être enfermé dans la chambre de la japonaise, mais il est encore à traîner dans mes pattes !"

"- Ta chaleur doit y être pour quelque chose", ironisa-t-il.

Shaolan s'empara de Kéro et remonta à l'étage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le taxi la déposa devant _Airport Kennedy_. Elle regarda l'immense façade de l'aéroport.

Si elle avait su, à son arrivée sur le sol américain, ce qu'impliquerait sa vie à New York, elle aurait sans doute choisi de retourner au Japon sans hésitation. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle avait bien trop de questions dans la tête qui demandaient des réponses.

_Voyons voir... ce numéro peut être celui d'un avion... non. Je suis idiote. Où trouve-t-on des chiffres en vrac ? Sur les consignes ! Mais qui dit consigne, dit..._

Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche.

_J'ai pas de clé ! T'es vraiment stupide Sakura ! A quoi ça va me servir de trouver la consigne si je n'ai pas la clé qui ouvre ?_

Malgré tout, elle commença ses recherches.

_On verra bien s'il n'y a pas une autre façon d'ouvrir le coffre._

Du bout des doigts, elle passa en revue les numéros des consignes jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le 84-4860.

"- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici", dit une voix.

Elle se retourna et vit dans un coin un clochard allongé sur un tas de carton et emmitouflé dans ses vêtements miteux et un bonnet sur la tête qui tombait sur ses sourcils.

"- Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Vous ne devriez pas rester devant cette boîte."

"- Pourquoi ?" réitéra-t-elle.

"- J'sais pas trop, répondit-il. Y'a des yeux partout. Toutes ces caméras, c'est pas bon. On a plus de vie, moi je vous dis. Heureusement, les murs ont pas encore d'oreilles ici. Ils essaient d'écouter mais les bruits ne passent pas à cause des moteurs d'avions."

(**Mando** : Hé oui même Sakura vit dans un monde où BIG Brother contrôle tout, en fait cette fic est un loft géant !** Feylie **: tout à fait !)

_Il n'a pas l'air très net ce type,_ pensa-t-elle inquiète. _Je devrais peut-être me dépêcher de trouver une solution et partir d'ici avant..._

"- Ici, y'a rien à voir, continua-t-il. Les avions ne sont pas très intéressants. Les trains sont beaucoup plus beaux à regarder et en plus ne sont pas aussi bruyants. J'ai dormi un temps dans une gare pas loin mais je suis parti. C'est plein de pickpocket... Ils ne peuvent pas fouiller leur poche à eux ? Ou bien ils ont qu'à jouer au loto, tiens ! Y'a tellement de chiffres ! Même si c'est vrai que les trains ils en ont deux fois moins que les avions et sont beaucoup moins compliqués à comprendre. Suffit juste de les diviser."

Il se leva et avança vers Sakura qui recula prudente.

"- Vous auriez pas une p'tite pièce ?"

"- Euh... Si. Attendez."

Sakura fouilla dans la poche de son jean, en sortit une pièce de monnaie et la tendit au clochard. Il lui prit aussitôt les mains et les serra dans les siennes. Il sembla à Sakura qu'il tentait de lui mettre quelque chose dans la main.

"- Merci ! Merci beaucoup pour votre pièce ! C'est pas souvent qu'on m'écoute ici et personne pour donner une misérable pièce. Les gens sont trop radins de nos jours."

Il la lâcha puis retourna près de son tapis de carton.

"- Ces boîtes sont toujours vides pas étonnant à cause des caméras. Pas cons les gens. Maudite société toujours surveillée. Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Sakura. Les caméras vous entourent aussi."

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte_ ? se demanda Sakura en ouvrant sa main.

Elle regarda le clochard qui se rallongeait sur son matelas de fortune. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle en songeant aux paroles de l'homme à propos des avions, des trains, des caméras et des chiffres.

"- Vous... "

"- Laissez-moi dormir ! coupa-t-il. Toujours à interrompre le sommeil des honnêtes gens, ronchonna-t-il. J'ai rien à vous dire, moi, alors laissez-moi dormir !"

Perplexe, Sakura s'éloigna des consignes. Pourquoi lui avait-il remis cette clé ? Etait-ce une simple clé ou ouvrait-elle une consigne ? Si oui, celle de l'aéroport ou celle d'une gare ? Et ce numéro sur la casquette...

_"Y'a tellement de chiffres ! Même si c'est vrai que les trains ils en ont deux fois moins que les avions et sont beaucoup moins compliqués à comprendre. Suffit juste de les diviser." _

_Diviser ce nombre par... - deux fois moins compliqué -... Deux !_ pensa Sakura. _Ce qui donne 42-2430 ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la gare routière la plus proche d'ici ! Allons-y !_

_"- Y'a des yeux partout. Toutes ces caméras, c'est pas bon... Les caméras vous entourent aussi."_

Sakura s'arrêta devant les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrirent.

Si Chris avait été tué, ce n'était pas pour des broutilles. Et si le clochard était une connaissance de Chris ? Et s'il avait voulu la prévenir sur une éventuelle surveillance ?

_Mais qui est-il vraiment ?_ se demanda-t-elle en faisant volte-face. _Pourquoi m'a-t-il donné cette clé ?_

Elle retourna sur ses pas mais malheureusement elle ne trouva personne sur le tapis de carton. Le clochard semblait s'être volatilisé comme par magie.

L'esprit encore plus confus, Sakura sortit enfin de l'aéroport, et cette fois-ci elle prit soin d'observer tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Des voyageurs entrant et sortant avec leurs bagages. Des familles, des amis et des couples qui se retrouvent. Les taxis attendant d'éventuels clients. Rien de suspect.

Elle allait finir par devenir paranoïaque à cause de la folie d'un clochard.

Pourtant lorsque son regard tomba sur un jeune homme, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il était suspendu à son portable et ne voyait que son profil mais elle se souvenait de _ce_ profil. Il portait une casquette comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans le hall en train de se disputer avec Chris.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement sur ses rollers. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et le vit courir. Il semblait en avoir après elle ! Cette fois-ci cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle était poursuivie mais depuis quand ?

A l'allure où elle allait, elle crut le semer mais elle déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle aperçut une voiture noire la coller aux talons. Elle tourna brusquement puis voyant la portière d'un taxi s'ouvrir elle entra dans la voiture en bousculant le client qui s'était retourné pour prendre ses bagages.

Elle claqua la portière sous le nez de l'homme en costume qui s'énerva devant ce manque de savoir-vivre.

"- A la gare routière la plus proche !" cria-t-elle à l'oreille du portoricain qui conduisait.

"- Si, m'selle."

Elle se retourna sur son siège et n'aperçut pas la voiture mais bientôt elle le remarqua derrière un autre taxi jaune.

"- Faites vite ! Je suis pressée !"

Elle se rassit et croisa et décroisa ses doigts. Nerveuse, elle comptait chaque seconde qui passait. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'occupe de ce qu'il ne la regardait pas ?

_Shaolan avait raison,_ pensa-t-elle tristement. _Je devrais moins m'occuper des autres. Ca m'éviterait de souffrir et d'avoir des ennuis de ce genre... Comment je vais me tirer de cette affaire, hein ? Demain, on retrouvera mon cadavre dans une poubelle planquée dans une rue mal famée... Je suis perdue !_

Et la circulation n'avançait pas.

Elle sortit des billets et les tendit au taximan.

"- Elle est loin cette gare ?"

"- No, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Prenez le métro. Es à dos stations de aqui !"

New York et le métissage des langues. Elle ne comprenait que peu de chose en espagnol et aurait été incapable de tenir la conversation avec un espagnol, mais les "dos" et "aqui", elle savait ce que cela signifiait.

"- Merci... euh..non, gracias... bref, merci !"

Elle sortit du taxi en catastrophe et traversa au milieu des voitures avant de retrouver la sécurité du trottoir encombré de passants. Elle vit deux hommes sortir de la voiture noire.

Sans s'attarder davantage, elle descendit précipitamment dans la bouche du métro, ce qui était un vrai calvaire avec ses rollers. Elle passa les machines avant de dévaler à nouveau des escaliers et d'accéder au quai où attendait un train. Elle y monta et croisa les doigts pour que les portes se referment avant que ses poursuivants ne la rejoignent.

La sonnerie retentit.

Le visage de Sakura se crispa quand elle les vit descendre les marches. Et comme au ralenti, les portes du train se refermèrent sous leurs nez.

_Je suis sauvée ?_ songea-t-elle alors qu'une envie irrésistible de sauter au plafond la gagnait. _Je les ai semés ? C'est fini ?_

Elle remarqua alors que les gens la regardaient avec un drôle d'air.

_Quoi ? On a plus le droit de rire ? Je viens d'échapper à la mort. Ce se fête, non ?_

Elle soupira pour évacuer son sentiment de stress et s'adossa contre les portes.

_Dans quoi t'es-tu fourrée Sakura ! _

Deux stations plus tard, elle parvient à la gare. Il y avait du monde autour d'elle mais malgré tout elle ne cessa de jeter des coups d'oeils derrière elle pour s'assurer que ses deux poursuivants n'étaient plus là. Elle se dirigea vers les consignes, et trouva facilement celle avec le numéro 42-2430.

Elle sortit la clé et fut soulagée de voir que c'était la bonne. Elle trouva deux grandes enveloppes qu'elle fourra dans son sac.

_Maintenant, je fais quoi ?_ songea-t-elle inquiète alors qu'elle flânait dans la gare. _Est-ce que j'en parle à Shaolan et aux autres ? Non ! Je vais me débrouiller seule. La seule solution, c'est d'en parler à Saiga._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa colère était à son comble. Sans cet appel à Saiga, elle serait restée dans l'ignorance la plus totale ! Shaolan et Eriol complotaient entre eux depuis au moins une semaine. Elle comprenait désormais la soudaine amabilité de Shaolan avec Kéro. Il espérait détourner son attention. Plus elle se focaliserait sur les problèmes du groupe, moins son intérêt se porterait sur leur mission. Elle allait leur faire regretter cette traîtrise !

Pour commencer, elle garderait ses trouvailles d'aujourd'hui pour elle seule... du moins pour le moment. Ensuite, elle allait les devancer ce soir. Sa frayeur de l'après-midi passée, elle était de nouveau sur le pied de guerre et bien décidée à profiter des informations découvertes dans les deux enveloppes.

Un coup de fil à l'oncle Bill et son plan était en marche.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu nous cuisines ?" lui demanda Eriol.

Sakura se retourna et s'obligea à sourire. Elle n'allait pas s'emporter. Du moins pas avant qu'elle ne soit parvenue à l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée.

"- Encore une de mes spécialités. Tu veux goûter ?"

Elle lui tendit une fourchette.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous préparer le dîner chaque soir."

_Oui, vous ne le méritez vraiment pas_, pensa-t-elle amère.

Elle ôta subitement son tablier et le jeta à terre.

"- J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?"

"- Non… Sagai a appelé cet après-midi."

"- Et ?"

"- Il m'a dit que vous aviez une piste."

"- Elle est mauvaise ! répliqua Eriol brusquement. On s'est trompé."

Sakura l'observa médusée. Il pensait réellement qu'elle le croirait ?

"- Pour le moment, on a rien", rajouta-t-il calmement.

"- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce Chen. C'est un collectionneur invétéré qui voyage beaucoup. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il soit aussi impliqué dans..."

"- Je te le répète, dit-il en insistant sur les mots. Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher de ce côté."

"- Chercher où ?"

Sakura se retourna brusquement. Shaolan se tenait à quelques centimètres devant elle.

"- Du côté de Chen", répondit Eriol.

"- Tu devrais suivre son conseil."

"- Je veux une bonne raison !" rétorqua Sakura furieuse.

"- Il n'y a rien. Ça te suffit ?"

"- Non."

"- T'es butée !" s'emporta Shaolan.

"- Quand il s'agit de me mettre au travail, je m'y mets sérieusement !" s'écria Sakura.

"- Et nous, on s'amuse ?" railla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça de la tête en soutenant le regard de Shaolan.

"- Fais-moi confiance, Sakura, intervient Eriol. Si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez cet homme, c'est qu'il n'y a rien."

Elle fixa tour à tour les deux garçons puis soupira.

"- Entendu…"

"- Je vois que t'es devenue plus sage", fit remarquer Shaolan.

"- Oui. Je fais comme les autres, à savoir t'obéir."

La discussion s'arrêta là.

Durant le dîner, Sakura évita de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. En leur faisant croire qu'elle ne se préoccupait plus de Chen, elle pourrait agir tranquillement dans son coin sans l'aide superflue de ces messieurs.

Shaolan et Eriol conspiraient ensemble. Pourquoi ? Les raisons de cette soudaine alliance lui échappaient.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison à la fin du repas, Sakura se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle vida son armoire.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre. Son cavalier n'allait plus tarder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sa volonté ne lui appartenait plus. Elle avait du mal à se défaire des bras de ce démon. Fragile et dépourvue de son âme, elle voguait entre deux mondes. Elle ne lui résisterait pas et n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Seuls les yeux ambrés de son amant lui importait. Elle avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait. Son cœur n'était plus qu'un tambour sur lequel cet homme frappait à coup de baguettes enflammées.

Combien de verre avait-elle bu ? Un seul. Habituellement, elle tenait l'alcool mais cette nuit, il semblait que le champagne l'ait rendue fiévreuse… ou bien devait-elle imputer son état au magnétisme de son invité ? Il était le feu personnifié. Elle brûlait à en mourir. Elle s'impatientait de jouer avec ce prince des ténèbres aux allures de gentleman. Elle le voulait à tout prix même si cela impliquait de renoncer au paradis. Une autre infidélité qui en valait largement la peine. Son mari ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur du moment qu'elle sache rester discrète.

La magie des bougies opérait. L'éclat des flammes éclairaient la chambre et rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus surnaturelle. Les draps, les murs et les coussins étaient d'un blanc candide tout comme les meubles et les bouquets de hyacinthes qu'elle préférait.

Fidélité et trahison. La réalité est affligeante.

Il tenait entre ses bras la femme d'un autre. Une femme qui n'hésitait pas à tromper son époux dans leur propre chambre et dans le lit conjugal. La décence et le respect n'existaient plus. La moralité - oubliée et piétinée - n'était plus d'actualité. Il en rirait presque. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour cette brune qu'il déshabillait. Il ne la désirait pas. Il profitait d'elle sans scrupule.

"- C'est la première fois que tu acceptes d'assister à l'une de mes soirées", dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

"- Je n'aime pas me mêler à tous ces gens sans personnalité", répliqua-t-il.

"- Tu es pourtant venu, ce soir."

Il enserra sa taille et l'embrassa.

"- Pour être sincère avec toi, commença-t-il en baisant sa nuque. Je suis uniquement là pour parler à ton mari."

"- Menteur. C'est pour moi que tu es là. Je sais que tu attends ce moment depuis une semaine."

"- Toi et moi... Qui est le plus menteur des deux ?"

"- Qui est resté ces dernières nuits à m'espionner au bas de chez moi ? Tu ne passes pas inaperçu."

Il détourna son attention du corps de la jeune femme. De chaque côté du lit était posé sur une table de chevet, une statuette.

"- Elles sont réellement fausses ?" demanda-t-il.

Sa voix l'ensorcelait. Elle lui effleura les lèvres.

"- Je te l'ai déjà dit : les vraies sont à l'abri. Mon mari n'est pas aussi idiot que tu le penses. Il a eu du mal à se les procurer. Elles ont affreuses et pourtant elles valent sans doute très chères."

"- Aussi chère que l'alliance que tu portes au doigt ?"

"- J'espère que non. Tu poses toujours des questions bien étranges mon Shaolan."

**A suivre...**

**Mando** : Heu…Heu… I AM CHOKED ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette dernière phrase! Mon Shaolan ? Mais ça ne va pas ça ! Je vais me la faire cette femme de petite vertu ! Méga Snif. En attendant la suite avec une grande impatience, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre m'a scotché ! Je suis FAN, soeurette ! Continue comme ça ! Mais fais moi plaisir de te reposer, promis ! Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je laisse place à Déesse Feylie…

**Feylie **: comme vous voyez Mando est bel et bien une dingue comme moi ! Vive les SHA ! Bref, je vous laisse on a assez jouer les emmerdeuse, non ? mdr. Et pour savoir qui est cette blondasse qui accapare notre Shaolan... patience... la suite arrivera dimanche !

Bonne semaine à tous !.


	6. Une soirée animée

Salut !

Je suis contente de vous retrouver ! Je suis trop en forme vous avez remarquez ?  
**  
Archangel.gaia **: contente que tu ais aimé mes chap. Surtout que j'avais peur de faire n'importe quoi avec mes énigmes foireuses, mdr. Je te laisse déguster le nouveau ! Et merci d'avori prit le temps de me laisser un mot. Bisous pleins !

**Aidya** : ma fic, un peu mélangeante ? Il faut dire ce que tu trouves mélangeants inon je peuxc pas savoir où, mdr. Je pensais être claire dans mon histoire, même si c'est vrai qu'il faut être concentré pour la lire sinon on passe sur certaine chose et on comprends que dalle. Donc, je sais pas quoi te dire... soit tu laisses tomber, soit tu continues et tu auras des réponses dans mes porchains chap. Bisous  
**  
Sinkha** : Ma pauvre Sinkha... Tu vas bientôt être tiraillée entre mes deux fics, mdr. Laquelle aimes-tu le plus ? En tout cas, ça te permet de patienter non ? Vu que tu as deux fics à lire de moi. Merci beaucoup ! Bisous pleins !  
**  
Princesse d'Argent** : assis-toi ma puce.j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer : tu fais des reviews qui ressemblent typiquement aux miennes et à celles de mes deux amies Mando et Eifer (plus Mando quand même car elle est number one pour faire ça). Tu es fini ! Le délire t'as prise dans ses filets, mdr !Continue ça me fait délirer un max !

**Eliz** : Si tu pourras attendre. La preuve voilà enfin le chap que tu vas lire ce dimanche, mdr

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 6 : Une soirée animée

Un verre de champagne à moitié vide dans la main, Sakura s'éloigna de la foule des invités.

L'oncle Bill était en pleine conversation avec son ancien ami le collectionneur Chen Zhin. Le personnage était différent de ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle croyait découvrir un aventurier fortuné au sourire envoûtant. Elle avait été présentée à un homme ordinaire et d'une grande gentillesse. Elle comprenait les paroles antipathiques de l'oncle Bill vis-à-vis de la très jeune épouse de son cher ami. Sakura ne remettait pas en cause l'affection du mari pour sa femme mais, en ce qui concernait cette dernière, l'argent avait dû l'exhorter à s'engager dans cette union. Un mariage sans amour. Sakura pria pour ne pas connaître un jour ce supplice.

Elle attendait patiemment près des fenêtres en attendant de pouvoir être présentée à Chen.

A travers les vitres, les grattes ciels ressemblaient à des torches implantées dans le sol. Le règne de la lumière perdurait bien que le soleil ait décliné depuis longtemps. Malgré la nuit, il faisait jour. Les New-yorkais ne dormaient jamais. L'agitation dans cette ville était continuelle, et aussi considérable que durant la journée. Ni le temps ni les gens ne s'arrêtaient. La vie s'écoulait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Un film en mode "avance rapide". Et pas moyen de suspendre la projection de peur que le mécanisme ne se dérègle.

Son regard passa sur les invités.

Sakura n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se mêlerait un jour à des personnes aussi _"in". _Des colliers et des boucles d'oreilles de diamants - scintillants de milles feux - habillaient les femmes. Les costumes parfaitement coupés des messieurs côtoyaient les robes échancrées − réalisées pour la plupart par de célèbres couturiers installés sur la cinquième avenue − des dames. La richesse coulait à flot comme le champagne et les conversations superficielles.

Ces gens qui évoluaient autour d'elle ignoraient tout de la réalité. Ces demi-dieux s'offraient le paradis terrestre grâce à des cailloux étincelants. Leur monde était inaccessible pour un simple mortel sans le sou condamné à subir le châtiment divin. Seule la mort rétablissait un semblant d'égalité entre eux.

Et elle... Elle se retrouvait dans un autre monde et dans un milieu qui contrastait totalement avec le sien. Et elle était totalement invisible à leurs yeux.

Du moins, elle n'existait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne le principal centre d'intérêt d'un jeune homme. Il la déshabillait avec insistance. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais le seul fait de savoir que les pensées de cet homme se focalisaient davantage sur son physique que sur une réelle envie d'établir une discussion avec elle, répugna Sakura. Elle abandonna son poste d'observation et rejoignit l'oncle Bill qui lui faisait signe.

"- Mon cher ami, laisse-moi te présenter une de mes nouvelles connaissances, Sakura Kinomoto, dit l'oncle Bill à Chen. Sakura je te présente mon ami Chen Zhin propriétaire de ce très bel hôtel."

"- Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Kinomoto."

"- Moi de même, monsieur Zhin."

"- Je suis étonné de voir une si jeune personne en compagnie d'un vieux fou", plaisanta Chen.

"- Il m'a parlé de votre amitié et de la soirée que vous comptiez faire pour l'exposition de vos nouvelles acquisitions, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Et comme je ne voulais pas voir mon patron sans cavalière, je me suis dévouée."

"- Quelle délicate attention."

"- Sakura est ainsi, dit l'oncle Bill. Toujours très attentionnée envers ses proches."

"- Comme ma chère épouse. Toujours à rendre service au plus démunis. Il faut voir tout l'argent qu'elle m'oblige à investir dans des oeuvres de charité ou des galas de bienfaisance. Sa dernière lubie a été de créer sa propre association pour les sinistrés du Tsunami. Une vraie perle, mon épouse."

(**Mando** : Mouais…un vraie ange en somme, pas clair cette fille… **Feylie** : tu vas la haïr dans quelques instants...)

Sakura crut voir l'oncle Bill s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de vin. Visiblement, il ne partageait pas le même avis que son ami Chen.

"- D'ailleurs, où est donc passée ta charmante perle ?" demanda l'oncle Bill.

"- Sûrement dans notre suite. Erin s'est absentée avant votre arrivée."

"- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu la revoir. Depuis votre mariage, il y a trois ans et demi, je ne l'ai pas vue."

"- Si tu es libre ce dimanche, pourquoi ne pas venir à la soirée qu'elle donne en l'honneur de son association. Elle se déroule à l'ambassade de Chine."

"- L'ambassade ?" s'étonna Sakura.

"- Oui, Erin s'est liée d'amitié avec la femme de l'ambassadeur. Je ne sais comment mais malgré leur écart d'âge et la différence de culture, elles semblent se comprendre. Je t'enverrai ton carton d'invitation. Et vous êtes également invitée, dit-il à l'adresse de Sakura, sauf si la compagnie de vieux fossiles vous dérangent."

"- Non, je viendrai avec grand plaisir !"

"- Bien, je vous quitte un moment. Je dois aussi amuser mes autres invités."

"- Nous te laissons dans ce cas", dit l'oncle Bill.

Chen s'éloigna.

"- Charmant monsieur", jugea Sakura.

"- Oui, et voilà pourquoi sa femme profite de lui. Il est à ce point subjugué par son amour pour elle qu'il ne voit rien."

"- S'il est heureux comme ça vous ne pouvez rien faire."

"- Mais il souffrira lorsqu'il saura la vérité sur cette femme."

"- C'est l'une des dures lois de l'amour."

(**Mando** : Lois de l'amour, adages et applications en cinq tomes en vente dans toutes les bonnes librairies. **Feylie** : et ils concurrencent les Harry Potter.Autant dire que ce sont des best seller)

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis Sakura s'éclipsa dans les toilettes.

Elle avait vu Chen et lui avait parlé. Verdict. Il n'avait rien d'un trafiquant. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Chris s'était intéressé à Chen. Elle n'avait pas étudié l'ensemble des documents contenus sur le cd-rom et encore moins examiné ceux sur la clé usb mais une chose était certaine : Chris avait passé des contrats avec Chen et ils concernaient pour la plupart des objets de valeur. Leur dernière transaction concernait des statuettes représentant Bastet, une divinité égyptienne. Chris jouait les intermédiaires mais pour qui ? Pour Chen ou un tiers dont elle ne savait encore rien ? Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Shaolan et Eriol.

Ils en savaient bien plus qu'elle pour le moment vu qu'ils étaient censés être présents mais étrangement aucune trace de ses deux traîtres. Elle imaginait leurs visages lorsqu'ils la verraient en train de parler amicalement avec Chen Zhin. Ils allaient voir de quelle manière, elle pouvait bluffer les trafiquants. Elle était déjà invitée à la prochaine soirée du collectionneur chinois et elle allait en plus faire la connaissance de sa femme et de celle de l'ambassadeur de Chine. Autant dire qu'on ne pouvait pas faire mieux en la matière.

_On est VIP ou on ne l'est pas_, se dit-elle en imaginant Shaolan devant la porte de l'hôtel, sous la pluie, qui implorait les gardiens de lui donner un carton d'invitation pour entrer dans l'hôtel.

(**Mando** : Quelle vision ! Shaolan implorant quelqu'un ! Je ne vais pas m'en remettre ! **Shaolan**, tout bas : C'est bon elle a rien remarqué…**Mando** : Attendez une minute ! Shaolan sous la pluie ! C'est bien ça ! Mon dieu ! Pluie vêtements qui collent le corps musclé de mon chouchou gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son visage de Bad boy…Mando méga bave **Shaolan** : Ah bah si ! Son esprit pervers est toujours là, j'ai cru un moment à un miracle mais non... **Feylie** : rêve pas mon chou. Mando est toujours prévisible dès qu'il y a un bad boys à proximité)

Sakura sortit des toilettes et décida de faire le tour de la propriété au cas où son flair la mènerait vers une piste. Elle flâna donc dans les luxueux couloirs de l'hôtel.

Elle espérait tout de même ne pas tomber sur des gros chiens enragés. Quelle explication donnerait-elle si quelqu'un la découvrait dans la suite privée des Zhin ? Et si elle tombait nez à nez avec la femme de Chen ? Elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle s'était trompée ou une autre explication de ce genre, et de fil en aiguille elle pourrait en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance avec cette épouse que l'oncle Bill prétendait infidèle.

"Non, c'est bon il n'y a personne à cet étage. Oui, jette le dehors... et vérifie qu'il ne manque rien sinon le patron va encore se fâcher. Je continue la ronde... Oui, pas d'indulgence envers les fouineurs... ok."

Pas d'indulgence envers les fouineurs ?

Paniquée, Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Que des portes et donc des chambres.

_Allez choisis l'une d'entre elles et entre !_ se dit-elle en ouvrant la première porte sur sa droite.

Elle la referma doucement et s'y adossa. Son coeur battait avec fureur contre sa poitrine.

_C'est moi ou c'est le danger qui est une coutume à New York ?_

"- Je t'assure qu'aucun homme ne pourrait me faire quitter mon cher époux."

Le rire moqueur de la jeune femme parvient distinctement à l'oreille de Sakura qui fut sur le point de sortir de la chambre pour en choisir une autre - vide cette fois-ci - lorsqu'elle se cloua sur place en reconnaissant le timbre de la voix masculine.

"- Sauf s'il est plus riche."

Shaolan était là ! Que faisait-il dans cette chambre avec une femme ?

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir_ ? lui demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. _Bien sûr que oui ! _répondit une autre.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'entrebâilla légèrement.

Le tableau qui s'offrit à elle la conforta dans son opinion : Shaolan était un homme abject !

Il était assis au bord du lit, un morceau de drap recouvrait sa nudité. A ses côtés reposait une femme dont Sakura aperçut les cheveux blonds. Visiblement, leur soirée avait été nettement plus intéressante que la sienne.

(**Mando** : Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pas ça ! Je suis en train de faire une crise cardiaque ! Shaolan ! Rhabille toi ! Et toi la chose à côté de mon chéri va jouer à Barbie pétasse ailleurs ! **Feylie** : j'étais sûr que cette scène te plairait, mdr)

Alors qu'elle exultait de rage, elle remarqua que le visage du Don Juan s'était dirigé vers la porte et qu'il la dévisageait, amusé. A la fois confuse et surtout furieuse, Sakura ouvrit grandement la porte sans même se soucier de ce que dirait l'espèce de blondasse endormie sur le lit. Elle remarqua alors les deux statuettes de chat qui étaient l'exact réplique des photos découvertes sur le cd-rom de Chris.

"- Les statuettes !" s'écria-t-elle comme si le fait de les voir dans cette chambre était incroyable.

"- Elles sont fausses", déclara Shaolan.

"- Menteur !"

"- On me le dit souvent. Je m'habille et ensuite je serai à toi", ajouta-t-il en se levant.

(**Mando** : Tu es à elle ? Mais c'est quoi cette phrase ! Tu es vraiment un homme objet ? (°.°). En plus tu te lèves comme ça…nu… Je suis …je suis CHOQUEE ! Heu je veux dire intéressée…mdr...alala je sais plus moi, je suis toute embrouillée **Koji** : Non, non, juste comme d'habitude !)

Promptement, Sakura lui tourna le dos. Shaolan était décidément un homme dépourvu de pudeur !

"- Sortons d'ici avant qu'elle ne se réveille."

"- Tu as peur qu'elle te demande des explications sur ma présence ?" ironisa Sakura.

"- Non, je crains plus son mari et ses chiens que sa jalousie féminine."

"- Espèce de…!"

"- Tais-toi", lui intima-t-il.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à part roucouler avec ta maîtresse ?"

"- T'as répondu à ta question, rétorqua-t-il en ajustant les boutons de sa chemise. Tu peux m'aider pour ma cravate ?"

"- Non !"

"- La gentillesse te fait défaut, la japonaise. Allons-y", proposa-t-il.

D'un sourire charmeur - _ça ne présage jamais rien de bon_, se dit-elle -, il lui indiqua la direction de la sortie. Mais avant de quitter la chambre, il substitua les deux statuettes.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma Sakura. C'est du vol !"

"- Elles sont fausses."

"- Tu sais ce qu'on - non - ce que _tu_ risques si tu te fais attraper ? En plus, l'hôtel est surveillé. On court à la..."

"- T'es dur d'oreilles ! s'énerva-t-il. Je t'ai dit qu'elles étaient FAUSSES ! Les vraies sont à l'abri dans un coffre."

"- Et alors, fausses ou pas, c'est du vol !"

"- Fais-moi penser à te donner des cours de mauvaise conduite. Ca étoffera ton CV parce que la version "ange et sainte" c'est plus d'actualité."

"- J'ai pas envie de devenir une gangster et j'ai encore moins envie de passer ma vie derrière des barreaux pour le vol de fausses statuettes. La honte pour des voleurs ! Franchement, tu es le plus nul des voleurs. Il n'y a que toi pour commettre un vol aussi inutile. Tu sais que..."

"- Tu parles beaucoup en ce moment, coupa-t-il. Moi qui pensais qu'après la petite scène classée X, tu serais clouée pour un bon moment."

(**Mando** : Non, non, là on a tous des idées pas nettes mais on suit l'action…Heu j'ai une question… Tu as remis un caleçon ou pas ? **Koji** : Mando ! **Mando** : Oups pardon j'ai perdu le fil de la fic depuis mon dernier commentaire, mdr. **Feylie** : quelle perverse ! Les filles de nos jours, je vous jure !)

"- Tu... Pervers !"

Et elle s'éloigna sans prendre la peine de s'inquiéter des chiens armés qu'elle croiserait sur son chemin. Elle était à ce point furieuse qu'elle abandonna l'idée de rejoindre la salle de réception. Elle récupéra son manteau et son sac puis sortit du luxueux hôtel.

Elle resta sur le trottoir en se demandant si elle ne devait tout de même pas prévenir son gentil patron de son départ. Il s'inquiéterait s'il ne la voyait pas.

Elle fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'hôtel lorsque Shaolan sortit du bâtiment avec les deux statuettes à la main comme si de rien n'était.

"- Comment ça se fait que... ?"

"- Je crois qu'il y a une alerte incendie au dixième étage. Autant dire que c'est un problème bien plus urgent pour la sécurité."

"- C'est pas possible d'être aussi..."

"- Classe ? Génial ? Intelligent ?"

(**Mando** : Moi aussi je veux jouer ! Alors : Beau ? Super ? Fort ? Sublime ? Rusé ?... **Feylie** : moi je dirais... con)

"- Aussi con, trancha-t-elle."

(**Mando** : Ah bah non, celui là je l'avais pas, zut alors, j'ai perdu ! **Feylie** : avance le billet de dix euros)

Le bruit d'une sonnerie retentit.

"- Tends les mains", dit-il.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu peux arrêter tes questions et faire ce que je te dis pour une fois ? Tends les mains, dépêche !"

Sakura s'exécuta sans avoir auparavant marmonner quelques mots bien choisis pour décrire Shaolan. Mais sa mauvaise humeur décupla lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il lui remettait son butin entre les mains pour pouvoir répondre au téléphone.

"- Bah quoi ? Je suis comme tout le monde, j'ai que deux mains et pas trois. Alors chut."

_Chut. Tais-toi... Il croit que toutes les femmes sont là pour faire tapisserie ou quoi ?_ songea-t-elle furieuse. _J'ai bien envie de les lâcher ces deux maudites statuettes, rien que pour voir la tête qu'il fera le Don Juan de pacotille. Non mais regardez-le ! Il était certainement tout sourire avec la blondasse et maintenant il reprend ses airs de méchant bulldog. Il n'a qu'à le dire si ma compagnie le fait à ce point chier !_

"- Bon, je crois qu'on peut rentrer."

"- Qui t'a dit que j'avais envie de rentrer et surtout avec toi ?" dit-elle entre ses dents.

"- Il se fait tard et à moins de..."

Il la détailla attentivement de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

"- ... A moins que tu ne travailles cette nuit, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de rentrer dormir dans _ton_ lit."

"- Tu crois peut-être que mes moeurs sont aussi légères que les tiennes ? rétorqua-t-elle. Moi, je ne me vautre pas dans le lit de n'importe qui."

"- La blonde ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la femme de l'organisateur de la réception."

"- Et en plus, tu es l'amant d'une femme mariée !"

(**Mando** : I AM VERY CHOKED quand même ! Shaolan! SNIFF **Feylie** : pleure pas petite sirène... mdr )

Sakura tenta de paraître indifférente, sans succès. Qu'elle soit fâchée à cause des cachotteries des deux garçons, elle le concevait. Mais pourquoi sa colère se focalisait uniquement sur Shaolan. Et pourquoi son cœur se tordait-il aussi douloureusement ?

Brusquement, Sakura plaqua les deux statuettes sur le torse de Shaolan qui les saisit avant qu'elle ne les lâche volontairement.

"- Menteur, voleur, pervers et j'en passe !"

"- Pourquoi se contenter d'un défaut quand on peut tous les avoir, répliqua-t-il agacé. Bon, c'est terminé. On rentre et on en parle plus. Je suis fatigué."

"- Pas étonnant vu que tu aimes donner de ta personne !"

"- Oui, je sais. J'ai une seule qualité et c'est celle qui demande beaucoup d'effort."

"- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

"- Même pour dire que Greenwich Village n'est pas de ce côté ci mais..."

"- Je t'en supplie ferma-là, Shaolan", dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son calme.

Et elle s'éloigna dans le sens que lui indiquait le jeune homme.

"- Tu sais que les taxis ça existe !" lança-t-il.

"- Tu sais que tu me rends folle ?" dit-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

"- On me le dit souvent."

"- Et toi, tu ne dis jamais rien aux autres, c'est ça ?"

"- Leur dire qu'ils me rendent fous ?"

Elle soupira d'exaspération. Il le faisait exprès, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle continuait à lui répondre. Pourquoi ? Sûrement son côté maso.

"- Vous auriez dû me dire que vous suspectiez Chen !"

"- On le suspecte ? Première nouvelle de la semaine."

"- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Dites-moi ce que vous faisiez ici ?"

"- Vous ?"

"- Eriol et toi."

"- Tu as vu Eriol durant la soirée ?"

"- Non et alors ?"

"- Et alors ? C'est qu'il n'était pas là. Quant à moi, j'ai été gentiment invité par ma chère maîtresse. Si toi et moi on s'est croisé ici, tu ne dois t'en pendre qu'au destin pas à moi. Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais à cette réception ?"

"- J'accompagnais mon patron."

"- Tu jouais les call-girls, c'est ça ? Et ben, on dirait que ton CV s'étoffe."

"- Et tu vas me dire que le fait que tu ais volé ces deux statuettes qui sont la répliques exactes des photos de Chris soit... une... Mer... credi !"

Le regard de Shaolan s'était assombri d'un coup. Sakura retourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche mais cela était un peu tard.

"- Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda-t-il en contenant sa colère.

"- Je ne sais pas. J'ai dit ça comme ça."

"- Où as-tu vu ces photos ?" continua-t-il alors que sa patience s'effritait.

"- Je ne sais pas ! Et puis zut ! Tu ne me dis rien, toi ! Alors pourquoi je devrais te dire d'où je tiens mes sources !"

"- Parce que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds, espèce de petite idiote !"

"- Idiote ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite idiote ?"

"- Non mais elle va me le dire la petite idiote."

"- Tu le prends comme ça ? D'accord ! Et bien, tu peux rêver pour que je te fasse part de ce que j'ai découvert !"

"- Et ce sont tes informations qui t'ont menée jusqu'ici ? C'est bien, mais avant d'agir on réfléchit et on ne prend pas de risques inutiles !"

"- Si tu me disais un peu ce que vous complotez avec Eriol, je ne risquerais pas ma vie inutilement !" lui reprocha-t-elle.

"- Si tu cherches des émotions fortes, demande à Erin Zhin de te présenter ses amants. Tu crois peut-être qu'on s'amuse ! Désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas ! On a déjà perdu deux membres de notre équipe, des amis ! Et toi tu veux nous refaire le remake d'un film policier ou d'espionnage juste pour le plaisir ?"

"- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !"

"- Mais c'est ce que tu fais ! Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi on t'écarte de cette mission ?"

Elle reçut cet éclaircissement comme une tonne de gifles que Shaolan lui administrait. Ils l'avaient bel et bien volontairement écartée de l'affaire.

"- Je veux vous aider !" dit-elle.

"- Pas la peine ! On se débrouille très bien tout seul ! Tu ne comprends pas que plus il y a de monde sur une affaire, plus le risque d'une trahison est fort ! Cette mission Eriol et moi, on la mènera à terme sans que toi et Mei n'ait besoin d'intervenir. Alors, maintenant, tu oublies les deux enveloppes..."

"- Comment tu le sais ?"

"- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout !"

Il descendit dans la première bouche de métro qu'il croisa suivit de Sakura qui n'était toujours pas décidée à le lâcher sans avoir reçu des explications.

Shaolan savait donc pour les enveloppes. Et que savait-il d'autre qu'elle pensait être la seule à savoir ?

"- Explique-moi !" cria-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient sur le quai.

"- Tu es une idiote, dit-il simplement. C'est la seule chose que je puisse te dire."

"- Tu me surveillais, hein ? Et si tu sais pour les enveloppes, c'est que tu devais sans doute faire partie de ses hommes qui m'ont poursuivie !"

"- Non. Mais cette petite frayeur aurait dû te faire renoncer à jouer le rôle de Hercule  
Poirot. D'un, c'est un homme. De deux, il est belge. Et de trois, il a une cervelle qui fonctionne, lui", railla-t-il.

"- Je vois que tu es devenu un vrai misogyne."

"- Ecoute, Sakura ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer à cause de ton comportement irresponsable ! Tu aurais dû nous en parler au lieu d'agir seule dans un pays que tu ne connaissais pas !"

"- Je ne savais pas que ces enveloppes avaient une importance jusqu'à ce que je me fasse poursuivre !"

"- Alors pourquoi as-tu gardé le silence durant le dîner ? Sans Kakei, on aurait rien su..."

"- Saiga a dû lui vendre la mèche? marmonna-t-elle. Font bien la paire, ces deux-là."

Le fil de la conversation se rompit. Et ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans leurs pensées.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde sur le quai à part les clochards qui arpentaient les quais ou somnolaient sur un banc, leurs bagages de misère - contenant des souvenirs entassés d'une vie passée - serrés contre leur coeur.

Le wagon arriva à la station et ils s'y engouffrèrent en silence.

Un voyageur, au regard vide et au visage menaçant, s'immobilisa devant Sakura lorsque les portes du wagon se refermèrent. Furieux d'avoir manquer sa station, l'homme émit un juron puis se rassit. Durant le trajet, il ne cessa de sourire bêtement à Sakura comme s'il se trouvait sous l'emprise d'une forte drogue.

Peu rassurée, Sakura se serra un peu plus contre Shaolan. Sa présence atténuait ses craintes. Et tant qu'il resterait sagement à ses côtés, elle était relativement en sécurité.

"- C'est l'obscurité qui te fait le plus peur", observa-t-il.

"- C'est faux ! se révolta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas habituée aux souterrains New-yorkais. Et puis, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, souligna-t-elle vexée. Tu domines parfaitement l'environnement qui t'entoure. Si tu es insensible, il n'en est pas de même pour les autres. Prends en conscience et ne critique pas… !"

Soudain, elle fut brutalement projetée contre le jeune homme. Un autre choc fit secouer le wagon qui s'arrêta en catastrophe à la station.

Shaolan sortit précipitamment du wagon suivit par une Sakura déboussolée par les secousses. Sur le quai, ils aperçurent Eriol. Il tentait de se débarrasser d'un homme − bâtit comme une forteresse de deux mètres vingt − qui le talonnait. Devant une telle montagne, il valait mieux fuir que de tenter de s'en défaire par la force. Mais, l'homme surprit les trois jeunes gens en utilisant un pouvoir qu'il pensait être les seuls à posséder.

L'homme envoya sur Eriol une forte décharge électrique qu'il évita de justesse en sautant sur le côté.

"- Aidez-moi au lieu d'attendre qu'il me transforme en dinde grillée pour Thanksgiving !"

"- De l'eau !" cria Sakura.

"- Ce n'est pas le moment !" rétorqua Eriol.

"- Vous étiez où lorsque les créateurs de Pokemon nous apprenaient que le meilleur moyen de combattre l'électricité c'était avec de l'eau ? Y'a pas que les Disney dans la vie, y'a aussi l'animation japonaise."

"- Dis à ta fibre nationaliste de revenir plus tard, dit Eriol. Moi, j'ai un américain aux trousses et c'est très coriace, dit-il en envoyant à son adversaire un violent courant d'air qui le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya contre le mur."

"- Je veux bien t'aider mais... Je me souviens d'un certain Don Juan qui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide", rajouta-t-elle en dévisageant Shaolan.

"- On va se débrouiller sans toi", rétorqua Shaolan.

Comment Shaolan se servait-il concrètement de ses pouvoirs ? Elle allait en avoir une belle démonstration. Et elle comprit rapidement que le feu qu'utilisait le jeune homme brûlait en lui.

Sakura vit les doigts de Shaolan se rapprocher puis une minuscule flamme apparut. Il dirigea sa main vers l'homme. Rien ne se produisit. Mais tout à coup, un cercle de feu se forma autour du colosse.

Le pouvoir de Shaolan dépassait largement le sien. Comment parvenait-il à contenir cette force dangereuse en lui ? Sakura se souvenait de sa propre expérience. Enfant, elle avait eu du mal à gérer son pouvoir. Dès qu'elle passait près d'une fontaine, l'eau s'agitait inexplicablement. Sa mère lui reprochait alors son manque de concentration.

Soudain, une explosion retentit et un jet d'eau glacé se déversa sur eux. Sakura contrôla in extremis le fluide et l'orienta vers le géant. Le feu s'éteignit du même coup. Lorsque la fumée disparut, il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'homme.

Et tandis qu'une averse s'abattait sur eux. Le regard désolé de Sakura passa d'Eriol à Shaolan.

"- Bravo ! Il nous a filé entre les doigts ! Tu aurais pu éviter de te mêler de ça !" cria Shaolan alors que Sakura se grattait la tête.

"- J'ai pas fait exprès", répondit-elle en soupirant.

"- Et on peut savoir ce qui t'a déconcentrée cette fois-ci ?" lui demanda Eriol.

Elle n'osa pas répondre que le souvenir de sa mère l'avait déboussolée.

Immobile, Sakura fut soulagée de voir cette pluie s'abattre sur elle. Car plus l'eau des canalisations tombait sur sa tête, plus les larmes s'effaçaient sur son visage.

**A suivre...**

**Feylie** : alors vous êtes contents ?

**Mando** : Ouah que d'action je suis toute retournée, l'histoire avance bien ! La suite le plus vite possible ma soeurette ! Je crois que j'ai tout dit dans les commentaires, non ?

**Feylie **: que dire de plus alors que tu viens largement de tout dire ! Mdr ! Vous êtes géniales chères lectrices ! Allez levez le poing bien haut et criez bien fort : "Shaolan, bad boys forever !" Je sens que je vais devoir retourner dans un centre de désintox... ma future retraite va y passer, je le sens... soupir allez pas grave !

A Plus !


	7. Une connaissance qui revient

Salut à tous !

Je fais vite cette fois-ci pour les réponses aux reviews car il se fait tard et j'ai pas envie d'être obligée de publier demain. Je suis déjà en retard dans la publication et c'est pas dans le contrat, ça, mdr.

Donc un grand et imposant MERCI à **Ade** ( Shao va devenir plus gentil par la suite), **Sailor Ocean**, **Laumie** (partout à la fois toi), **Aidya**, **Eliz**, **Princesse d'Argent** !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Une connaissance qui revient

Une serviette sur la tête, Shaolan descendit les escaliers et découvrit Sakura, allongée sur le canapé.

Elle pourrait aller dormir au lieu de rester ici à m'attendre. Quelle tête de mule ! pensa-t-il. Elle croit vraiment qu'elle parviendra à me faire parler en me harcelant ?

Mais Sakura prenait son travail toujours très à cœur. Il le savait. Elle ne craignait pas le danger. Il se demandait même si elle avait mesuré les risques d'une telle entreprise menée en solo. Sûrement pas. Son sens du devoir l'avait sans doute emporté sur ses inquiétudes. Sakura fonctionnait à l'envers. Elle était courageuse mais trop irréfléchie. Et malheureusement, un jour ou l'autre, elle s'attirerait de graves ennuis.

Malgré les sentiments hostiles qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Sakura, Shaolan ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un trouble en sa présence. Dès qu'elle posait son regard furieux sur lui, il avait l'impression que le vert de ses prunelles s'assombrissait. Sakura avait le don de l'agacer sans aucune raison. Elle apparaissait et il se sentait aussitôt dépossédé d'un bien précieux. Dès qu'elle souriait, il souhaitait la voir souffrir. Il était jaloux de la joie qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle essayait en vain d'insuffler dans cette maison. Il n'y avait pas de place pour une semeuse de bonheur. Sakura plantait ses graines mais aucune fleur ne pousserait sur une terre aride. Pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas ?

Il se pencha sur elle et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent.

Bien qu'elle fût surprise d'apercevoir le visage de Shaolan au dessus du sien, Sakura n'en laissa rien paraître. Chacun d'eux cherchait à percer le mystère que l'autre gardait en lui. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils refusaient de dévoiler le secret qui les rongeait.

Subitement, Sakura se rassit.

"- Tu as des cernes sous les yeux, fit remarquer Shaolan. Tu devrais aller dormir."

"- Pas avant que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ces statuettes, dit-elle en se rallongeant."

"- Personne n'a jamais pu te faire renoncer à une idée, pas vrai ?"

"- Je ne suis pas têtue ! Seulement, il faut toujours aller jusqu'au bout."

"- T'es butée, conclut Shaolan. Ne cherche pas à prouver le contraire !"

"- Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus obstiné !"

Monsieur ne lui voyait encore que des défauts ! Quel individu détestable ! Personne n'était à l'abri de ses commentaires incisifs et de ses ordres. Elle en avait assez ! Il se croyait tout permis. Qu'il continue à se montrer aussi déplaisant et il se couperait définitivement des seules personnes qui lui voulaient du bien !

_Si seulement tu voulais y mettre un peu du tien,_ songea-t-elle en soupirant. _Shaolan tu ne comprends pas..._

Il ne comprenait pas qu'à force de claquer la porte au nez devant chaque personne qui venait lui tendre la main, il se refermait sur lui même. Quelles raisons pouvaient bien le pousser à refuser de s'ouvrir aux autres ?

"- Il se fait tard pour les explications et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y passer le reste de la nuit. Si tu veux bien, on en reparlera au petit matin avec Eriol."

"- Tu as bien dit : "si tu veux" ? Finirais-tu par devenir un peu plus gentil ?"

"- Qui sait, peut-être ? L'avenir nous le dira", dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"- C'est louche... Tu essaies de m'attendrir pour éviter mes questions, c'est ça ? Vas-y avoue-le, t'es grillé !"

Ses doigts caressèrent la joue de Sakura, la faisant frissonner. Le regard qu'il plongea dans le sien la déboussola. A quoi jouait-il ?

"- T'as toujours eu un don pour me comprendre..."

"- Shaolan ?"

"- Il faut parfois accepter de baisser les armes devant plus fort que soi..."

"- Et selon toi qui est le plus fort de nous deux ?" demanda-t-elle alors que le visage de Shaolan se rapprochait du sien.

"- Sûrement pas moi vu que je ne suis qu'un homme avec ses faiblesses... (Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes) mais je ne perdrais rien contrairement à toi qui risque d'y perdre encore un morceau de coeur."

Sakura l'écarta brusquement de lui. Il se releva.

"- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à me voir souffrir ? Tu sais ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi ! Tu sais que j'aurais pu te donner ma vie pour toi !"

"- Dans ce cas là, sois heureuse que j'ai coupé les ponts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça ! Pourquoi souris-tu encore aujourd'hui ! Je t'ai fait du mal..."

"- C'est du passé ! Tu vois je peux tirer un trait dessus !"

"- Non... Ce n'est pas du passé alors arrête avec ta gentillesse mal placée ! C'est ça que je hais chez toi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui m'a conduit à partir ! Tu ne sais pas que ton malheur tu le dois à moi ! Je voudrais que tu me haïsses autant que moi je me hais mais c'est trop demander à une sainte !"

"- Quel malheur ? Si seulement tu pouvais être plus clair !"

"- Laisse tomber... Tu as déjà assez pleuré à cause de moi. A quoi ça servirait d'en rajouter ?"

"- Shaolan..."

Il passa une main sur son visage puis éclata de rire. Soudain, il se pencha sur elle.

"- Tu t'entêtes toujours et encore, railla-t-il. Tu crois que l'adolescent que j'étais est encore enfoui en moi. Tu crois que ton Shaolan peut revenir mais ce ne sera plus le cas. Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais le seul être qui puisse encore te sauver. Arrête de croire que je pourrais revenir vers toi comme autrefois ! Tes blessures sont le fait de mes erreurs. Comment pourrais-je te regarder encore en face après ça ? Comment veux-tu que je puisse coucher avec toi sans songer que j'ai irrémédiablement détruit ton coeur ? Soyons amis, si tu y tiens. Sers-toi de moi quand l'envie t'en prendra. Mais ne me demande pas de t'aimer comme autrefois parce que je ne m'en sens plus digne."

"- Parle clairement..."

"- En gros, si tu veux une relation stable je ne serai pas là. Si tu veux te servir de moi comme objet, je serai Ok. Mais ne me donne jamais ton coeur parce que je le refuserais. Voilà le marché."

Et sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et monta à l'étage, laissant une Sakura abasourdie.

_C'était quoi ça ?_ pensa-t-elle rougissante. _Ne me dites pas qu'il vient de me proposer ses services ? Il croit que je suis ce genre de fille ! Alors, non il ne veut pas de relation stable mais les relations d'une nuit, si ! Je lui ai jamais demandé ça ! Il me prend pour qui ? Pour sa blondasse siliconée !_

Pourtant, elle savait que passer une nuit avec Shaolan serait comme un retour dans le passé. Se réveiller entre ses bras et le voir sourire... Tout cela était du passé.

_Désolée mais je n'ai pas envie de brader mon amour. Je te veux, Shaolan, mais pas comme ça._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_C'est quoi ce mal de crâne ?_ songea Sakura en sortant de sa chambre.

Elle éternua.

_Et zut !_ se dit-elle. _Moi, qui croyais que mon coup de froid passerait sans problème. Je n'avais pas envie de m'enrhumer !_

Elle descendit les escaliers et trouva Shaolan dans le salon qui scrutait à travers la vitre la rue passante, une tartine dans la bouche. Elle repensa aussitôt à leur conversation. Ses joues virèrent aussitôt aux rouges.

Shaolan était tout de même malin car elle avait fini par oublier les statuettes.

_Et s'il avait fait tout ce cinéma exprès,_ pensa-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. _C'est bien lui ça. Je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas sérieux. _

Et si elle tentait d'abord de redevenir une amie, une simple amie avec qui il pourrait retrouver confiance en lui ?

_Bonne idée Sakura ! T'es géniale quand tu le veux... Oui, je sais. Je m'étonne, parfois._

(Mando : Mdr…Une conversation schizophrénique...Et ça me fait penser à Feylie, je ne sais pas pourquoi…Mdr tope là soeurette Feylie : oserais-tu prétendre que je mes pensées ressemblent à ça ? Oui, je l'avoue mais que veux-tu on est Feylie ou on ne l'est pas ! tope la soeurette)

"- Tu vas faire un jogging ?" demanda-t-elle en référence à sa tenue.

"- Oui."

"- Je t'accompagne ! décida-t-elle. J'ai une revanche à prendre."

"- Regarde dans quel état tu es, répliqua-t il agacé. Je n'ai pas envie de trimballer une épave à travers les rues. Va au lit et lâche-moi !"

"- Tu as peur que je tienne la distance", avança-t-elle moqueuse alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

"- J'ai peur que tu t'écroules après cinq cent mètres et qu'en voulant te relever, on me traite de violeur !"

"- Tu dramatises. Est-ce que j'ai l'air si mal en point ?"

Il soupira.

"- Et puis zut ! Fais comme tu veux."

Elle sauta sur place devant sa petite victoire puis remonta dans sa chambre en toute hâte.

_Mais c'était quoi ça ?_ pensa-t-il abasourdi. _J'avais raison. Elle n'a pas changé d'un poil..._

A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais qui s'estompa rapidement.

En attendant la jeune fille, Shaolan s'installa en face du pc. Elle était insupportable. Il le savait et cela l'énervait davantage. Il toucha la souris et l'écran de veille disparu.

_Coucou Tomo-chan !_

_Il est...(je regarde l'horloge)... 2h du mat._

_Je me sentais seule alors j'ai décidé de t'ennuyer. Tu me manques. Tomoéda me manque. Pourquoi suis-je ici, loin de mes amis ? Personne ne m'aime ici ! Je sais, encore cette obsession de vouloir à tout prix me faire accepter. C'est idiot._

_Est-ce que je dois envoyer ce mail ou pas ? Si tu le reçois, ne fais pas attention. Ce ne sont que les mots d'une fille paumée qui recherche toujours la tendresse perdue._

_Bye._

Il détourna les yeux de l'ordinateur, l'humeur encore plus massacrante qu'à son réveil.

"- Dépêche-toi, Sakura !" hurla Shaolan impatient.

"- J'arrive !"

Lorsque Sakura redescendit, elle trouva Shaolan près de la fenêtre. Pourquoi son regard était-il toujours tourné vers l'extérieur ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sa mauvaise humeur ne découragea pas la jeune fille. Elle lui emboîta le pas.

Elle aurait dû deviner que Shaolan n'éprouverait aucune pitié à son égard. Elle avait choisi de le suivre sans émettre la moindre plainte. Elle devait donc tenir parole et subir cet exercice avec dignité. Elle tiendrait encore une demi-heure minimum et au-delà s'il le fallait. Elle ne se découragerait pas. Sa fatigue n'était que passagère. Dès qu'elle rentrerait, elle prendrait un bon bain chaud, ensuite quelques heures de repos lui redonneraient sa fougue légendaire.

Profitant de cette sortie, Sakura profita du charme du quartier à moitié endormie. Les boutiques de la huitième rue étaient toutes fermées. Sakura s'arrêta, leva les yeux vers le Washington Arc et s'amusa à compter les étoiles qui ornaient la frise de marbre. Elle voulut demander la signification à Shaolan, mais en le voyant s'éloigner sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle devenait, Sakura se résigna et reprit sa course. Les belles demeures aux façades et aux différents styles architecturaux se succédèrent ainsi que les kilomètres.

Lorsque enfin, ils revinrent à leur point de départ, Sakura fut la première à passer le pas de la porte et à s'écrouler sur le canapé.

Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Par expérience, elle savait que ses muscles crieraient aux scandales dans quelques heures, mais elle avait tenu bon jusqu'au bout.

"- Vous voilà !"

Le temps de faire signe à Eriol et Sakura referma les yeux.

"- Tu as mauvaise mine, Sakura."

"- Elle a voulu se confronter à moi, répliqua Shaolan en déplaçant Kéro qui s'amusait avec le clavier de l'ordinateur. A l'avenir, elle se sur estimera moins, ajouta-t-il

"- Je vais très bien !" répliqua-t-elle en retrouvant subitement ses forces.

"- Désolé d'interrompre cette charmante conversation mais je me dois vous avertir d'une chose. Il s'agit de notre virée de la nuit."

"- Il y a un problème ?" demanda Sakura en se rasseyant.

"- L'aménagement des canalisations du métro, ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Heureusement, Saiga grâce à ses relations s'est chargé de récupérer les bandes d'enregistrements des caméras de surveillance. Pour les statuettes, c'est bien ce que tu pensais, Shaolan. Je les amène à Kakei. Je crois qu'il va vouloir nous voir. Vu la façon dont il m'a répondu au téléphone... Pour lui, c'était du n'importe quoi. Bref, attendons-nous à passer au bureau, bientôt. A j'oubliais ! ajouta-t-il, Tanya vient juste de repartir. Elle a ramené Mei."

"- Elle était saoule ?"

"- Devine."

Shaolan monta précipitamment à l'étage, tandis que Sakura se rallongeait.

"- Repose-toi, lui conseilla Eriol. Entendu ?"

"- Oui, m'sieur !"

Eriol déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et sortit.

Sakura puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se relever et prendre le téléphone. Dans une forme physique aussi mauvaise, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité à son patron. Le cybercafé allait devoir se passer d'elle. Elle s'assit en face de l'ordinateur et composa le numéro. Soudain, son visage se crispa.

Elle lâcha brusquement le combiné en voyant les mots qui s'étiraient sur la largeur de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

_« Une larme de sang coule…Pêche ou cerise... qui mourra en premier ? Tic… Tac... Ta mort est proche, ma chère Sakura...»_

Rouge et gras. Visible et imposant.

Elle resta quelques minutes à fixer l'écran sans pouvoir s'y détacher, les poings serrés, avant de remonter à la hâte dans sa chambre, de refermer violement la porte et de s'y adosser.

Etaient-ils à ce point méprisables pour lui infliger des blagues pareilles ? Mais pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils à ce point ? Qui était l'auteur de ces détestables phrases ? Shaolan ? Il en avait eu la possibilité mais il n'était pas du genre à se cacher derrière des mots. Eriol ? Elle écarta cette supposition. Il se préoccupait beaucoup trop d'elle pour souhaiter qu'elle souffre. Par contre, Meilin… Combien de fois l'avait-elle vouée aux diables ?

La chinoise n'appréciait pas l'attention que lui témoignaient Shaolan et Eriol. Meilin était capable de tout pour éloigner la japonaise de cette maison, mais encore fallait-il que son état le permette. Selon Eriol, elle était rentrée saoule. Sakura n'imaginait pas Meilin, complètement ivre, taper un texte qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu relire. La seule personne à ses côtés qui ait été en possession de tous ses moyens, était Tanya. Tanya cette amie si fidèle mais si fausse. L'hypothèse que Tanya ait servi de secrétaire à Meilin se tenait également. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour venir en aide à sa meilleure amie ?

_Pêche ou cerise ?_ pensa-t-elle soudain. _Toya ! Personne ici n'est supposé savoir pour Toya... pas même Shaolan..._

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Aucun de ses colocataires et encore moins Tanya n'étaient l'auteur de ces mots... Si la cerise rendait hommage à son prénom, la pêche, elle, désignait Toya.

Il lui avait fallu des années pour étouffer sa peine. Elle avait passé des jours et des nuits à prier pour ne pas perdre la raison, et garder sa vengeance intacte. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ceux qui étaient responsables de son malheur revenaient polluer sa vie. Kakei avait donc raison. Il l'avait convaincue d'accepter d'intégrer le groupe, en lui garantissant qu'elle obtiendrait des informations sur la mort de ses parents et de la disparition de son frère.

Pour le moment, il était certain qu'ils voulaient la voir six pieds sous terre. Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors qu'ils auraient pu le faire par le passé ? Et surtout quand avaient-ils pu entrer dans leur maison ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien ! Et pour le moment ces questions étaient moins importantes que celle de savoir si Toya était encore vivant.

_Faites qu'il le soit, mon Dieu,_ pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant ver son lit et en prenant la peluche posée sur l'oreiller.

Une chose était sure : si ces crapules se remettaient subitement à la menacer, cela signifiait forcément qu'elle les gênait mais en quoi ? Elle ne savait rien d'eux, pas même pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à sa famille.

_En tout cas, ils savent que je suis à New York. Ce qui veut dire que finalement, j'étais toujours dans leur collimateur. Mais pourquoi me révéler leur existence après des années ? Est-ce que les hommes que je recherche ont un rapport avec l'enquête que nous a donné Kakei ? Ce serait vraiment incroyable mais pas vraiment si on sait que Kakei est aux commandes... Si ces assassins croient me faire peur avec des mots, ils se trompent ! Mais j'oublie une chose... Je suis seule ici. Personne ne m'aidera... pas même Shaolan. Et je ne tiens pas non plus à leur expliquer... Pourtant, il faut que je retrouve Toya... Il faut que je retrouve mon frère !_

Sakura s'allongea sur son lit, serra son lapin contre elle et s'endormit aussitôt, sous le coup de la fatigue.

Le royaume enchanté des rêves ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir ses portes.

Sakura ouvrit la porte interdite et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il était long… trop long. Et l'ombre s'étala, s'allongea et glissa vers elle jusqu'à toucher ses talons. Il lui ouvrait les bras. Qu'il la capture et elle s'endormirait pour l'éternité.

Elle courut.

Une large porte peinte en blanc apparut. Il fallait se cacher derrière.

Ses doigts agrippèrent ses chevilles.

Elle tomba et lâcha sa peluche. Elle se releva et s'enfuit. Lorsque sa main se posa sur le poignet, elle se retourna. Son lapin était à moitié englouti par les ténèbres. Il disparaîtrait si elle ne le récupérait pas.

Ignorant la voix qui s'élevait, elle retourna sur ses pas pour sauver son unique bien. Elle ramassa sa peluche puis soudain la porte se teinta en rouge. Elle cria mais aucun son ne retentit.

_"- Comment hurle-t-on ?" demanda-t-elle à son lapin. _

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Sa peluche avait disparu.

_"- C'est de ma faute ! Reviens !" _

Elle ne devait pas hurler et encore moins pleurer. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle en était capable. Sa mère disait toujours que son courage l'étonnait. Elle était forte et pourtant si lâche.

_« Ne cache pas ton si beau sourire, ma chérie. »_

Elle en avait assez de cette comédie.

Sa peine était si étouffante qu'il lui était impossible de l'exprimer. La douleur était là, invisible mais présente.

Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'eau. Elle s'enfonçait dans les eaux qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Ses poumons se remplissaient d'air. Ses forces l'abandonnaient...

Dans la chambre, le calme régnait... L'atmosphère de la pièce se refroidissait peu à peu tandis que la température du corps de Sakura chutait.

On entendait juste la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille et des bribes de mots qu'elle prononçait dans son sommeil agité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaolan s'empara de Kéro et sortit de la pièce. Que Sakura dorme ou non, elle allait l'entendre. Il avait suffisamment été patient avec ce stupide chat !

Il s'immobilisa devant la chambre. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit au corps.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Les draps ne couvraient plus le corps de Sakura. Ils étaient chiffonnés aux pieds de son lit avec les coussins. Shaolan s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Elle frissonnait.

Il posa une main sur son front. Brûlant. Il s'en doutait. Sakura n'économisait pas ses forces et maintenant, elle subissait le veto de son organisme.

"- Quel idiote !" s'écria-t-il.

Il ramassa les couvertures et recouvrit Sakura avant de s'élancer hors de la chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il soupira en se relevant de sa chaise.

Qui que se soit, Shaolan espérait que cet impromptu visiteur lui fournirait une bonne explication pour avoir osé le déranger. Il porta un dernier coup d'œil à Sakura avant de quitter son chevet.

Son état, au lieu de se stabiliser, s'aggravait au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient lentement. Pourquoi s'était-elle entêtée à l'accompagner si elle se savait malade ? Sakura était plus qu'irresponsable et insupportable, surtout ! Elle était inconsciente et stupide, aussi !

Et Eriol qui ne revenait pas. Cet abruti allait l'entendre.

"- Ce n'est pas trop tôt… !"

Shaolan resta pétrifié devant la jolie asiatique aux yeux ténébreux.

"- Tomoyo ?"

"- Bonjour Shao-kun."

Il la regarda étonné.

"- Ta visite me fait très plaisir, se reprit-il, mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi."

"- Un signe de feu. Tout le contraire de l'eau."

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte sans même l'inviter à entrer.

"- Elle est vraiment mal en point, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Comment le sais-tu ?"

Elle lui sourit puis sans attendre que le jeune homme l'invite à passer la porte, elle entra.

"- Je suis toujours au courant lorsqu'il s'agit de Saki."

"- Reviens un autre jour, lui recommanda Shaolan. J'attends le médecin."

"- Sakura a horreur des médecins et des hôpitaux. C'est psychologique."

"- Elle n'est pas en état de faire des caprices. Si tu veux lui rendre service, ne te mêle pas de cette affaire."

"- Un conseil : laisse-moi agir."

"- Tu rigoles ! Tu débarques comme ça à l'improviste en disant que tu sais que Sakura est malade, et tu voudrais en plus que je te laisse la soigner ? Depuis quand tu as un diplôme d'infirmière ou de médecin ! J'ai pas besoin d'une folle !"

"- Cesse d'aboyer comme un chien, répliqua-t-elle imperturbable, car, que tu le veuilles ou non, je verrai Sakura et personne sur cette terre ne me fera renoncer à cette décision."

Sur ces mots, Tomoyo monta les escaliers.

Shaolan fut désarmé par la détermination de la jeune fille. Sakura et Tomoyo étaient les seules filles à avoir osé lui tenir tête de cette façon. Elles ne craignaient pas les conflits, et les mots semblaient être leurs armes les plus dévastatrices.

Mais bon sang de bonsoir, comment savait-elle que Sakura était au plus mal ? Et surtout, elle arrivait comme par hasard au moment le plus opportun.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Shaolan ouvrit.

"- Trop tard", dit-il.

"- Il y a un problème", s'alarma Eriol.

"- Non. Où est le médecin ?"

"- Il va arriver. On aurait peut-être dû emmener Sakura à l'hôpital plus tôt."

"- Et risquer qu'elle noie, sous les eaux, les autres malades et le personnel ?"

"- C'est vrai qu'elle contrôle déjà mal son pouvoir en temps normal. C'était quoi ton problème alors ?"

"- Tu renvoies le toubib."

"- Pourquoi ?" s'étonna Eriol.

"- Disons que la guérisseuse personnelle de la japonaise est arrivée."

"- T'es tombé sur la tête ?"

"- Non, il y a une fille en haut qui prétend pouvoir soigner Sakura."

"- Et si c'était une folle ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas virée ?"

"- Je la connais... Et puis, son allure."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Elle est bizarre, dit-il. Elle m'a cloué au sol."

"- C'est bien toi, Shaolan ? Tu n'aurais pas un début de fièvre toi aussi ?"

"- Serait-il possible d'avoir un peu de silence dans cette maison ?"

Eriol posa son regard sur la silhouette qui venait de descendre. Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix pour se faire respecter mais le ton modéré et serein de la jeune fille avait eu un effet tout aussi persuasif sur les deux garçons.

"- Elle a du sang de sorcière dans les veines ou quoi ? jugea Eriol après que Tomoyo soit retournée aux côtés de Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura-t-il."

"- Je vais lui faire confiance. Si l'état de Sakura ne s'améliore pas, la sorcière brûlera comme ses consoeurs."

"- Sincèrement, observa Eriol, vous êtes flippant tous les deux."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura ne se ménageait jamais lorsqu'elle était décidée à accomplir son travail. Elle exécutait ses tâches sans donner d'importance à leur niveau de difficulté, en oubliant au passage que le corps humain avait ses limites.

Les circonstances de la mort de ses parents devaient encore torturer son âme bien qu'elle tentait de se persuader du contraire. Il était nécessaire d'épurer l'esprit de Sakura des tourments qui la rongeaient. Heureusement, les plantes médicinales lui seraient d'un grand secours.

"- Un démon de ton passé va bientôt ressurgir et tu vas devoir l'affronter pour guérir, Sakura, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes ?"

Tomoyo se retourna et vit Shaolan adosser contre le mur.

Il se préoccupait encore de Sakura.

Ce constat la rassura. Elle avait craint que les deux éléments ne se retrouvent plus jamais. Restait à savoir quel sentiment Shaolan ressentait pour Sakura. Il n'était pas aisé de pénétrer dans l'esprit solitaire de ce garçon. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il dissimulait dans son cœur.

Mais que Sakura retombe sous le charme de Shaolan, Tomoyo ne s'en étonnerait pas. Toutefois, elle doutait qu'ils admettent aujourd'hui leurs sentiments.

L'Eau et le Feu… une combinaison peu probable en temps normal.

"- Si ton passé vient te hanter, ne cherche pas à le fuir. Brave-le pour t'en libérer", dit-elle.

"- Tout dépend de ce passé", répliqua-t-il.

"- Si tu crains de le braver seul, fais-en part à tes amis. C'est le meilleur moyen de conjurer ce passé qui te pèse, Shaolan, reprit-elle en anglais. Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français. Tu es doué pour les langues étrangères. Le chinois ta langue maternelle, le japonais, l'anglais et le français... étonnant ?"

"- Pas autant que toi puisque tu le parles également... Ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs. Bon, occupons-nous de Sakura."

Tomoyo demanda à Shaolan de lui apporter des couvertures afin de couvrir son amie et une casserole d'eau bouillante. Lorsqu'il sortit, Tomoyo reporta son attention sur la malade. Elle s'en sortirait mais…

Tomoyo ôta la serviette imbibée d'eau qui couvrait son front.

"- Je n'aime pas les ondes qui émanent de ces lieux. Elles sont déstabilisantes. Je ne perçois ni leur négativité ni leur positivité. Tout comme toi, Sakura, tes amis se cherchent mais la façon dont ils procèdent est mauvaise. Tu dois les aider. Vous devez vous venir en aide pour sortir de vos cauchemars."

Tomoyo sortit ses herbes thérapeutiques et les posa sur la table de chevet.

Elle tenait ses talents de guérisseuse de son arrière grand-mère, une très vieille japonaise qui l'avait initiée aux pratiques anciennes en lui apprenant à utiliser l'énergie des cinq piliers chinois. Elle avait par la suite pu étoffer ses connaissances en s'intéressant à la magie occidentale.

"- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?" demanda Shaolan qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

"- Sors", exigea-t-elle.

Shaolan éleva la voix et protesta mais rien n'y fit. Ses tentatives d'intimidation n'eurent aucun effet sur Tomoyo qui demeura intransigeante.

Elle lui ferma brusquement la porte au nez.

(Mando : Tomoyo ? Heu tu es pas normale toi…mais alors pas normale du tout…Feylie : tout le monde n'est pas fan des bad boys... Ca existe des spécimens comme ça ? Bah oui ! Je suis idiote. Y'a Tomoyo qui est maître de ses pulsions. C'est bien Tomo-chan, t'es plus courageuse que nous !)

Il était inconcevable qu'elle exerce ses talents devant une tierce personne. Le motif invoqué par Tomoyo ne fit qu'accroître l'agacement de Shaolan. Etait-ce une coïncidence, ou est-ce que les filles venant du Japon étaient toutes de vraies pestes têtues et incontrôlables ? Il ne supportait pas plus Tomoyo que Sakura.

Des envies de meurtres le reprirent. Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour se changer l'esprit que de parcourir les rues de Manhattan en voiture. Aussitôt, il se raviva. Et cette décision le rendit encore plus furieux. Même malade, Sakura imposait sa présence.

_Quelle poisse ! _

Plus il s'irritait, plus son sang bouillonnait. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il se calme.

Assis à sa table, dans sa chambre, Shaolan sortit d'une enveloppe les clichés qu'il devait rendre à Mike. Il les tria en deux paquets. Mike ne garderait que ceux qu'il pensait devoir faire l'affaire. Au milieu des photos, Shaolan tomba sur celles de Sakura. Il devait reconnaître que de tous les modèles qu'il avait immortalisés, Sakura était celle qui retenait le plus naturellement la lumière. Elle accrochait le regard du premier coup d'œil. Elle était bien plus photogénique que Rachel. Etrange comme ces derniers temps il ne cessait de comparer les deux jeunes filles.

Son portable, dans la poche de son pantalon, vibra. En entendant la voix au bout du fil, sa colère s'atténua. Il avait besoin d'une oreille amie. Cet appel tombait à pic.

"- … Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça ira", répondit-il.

"- Fais attention à toi, Shao."

"- Mais oui, ça ira."

"- Tu sais que si maman avait été là..."

"- Elle serait venue pour me tirer les oreilles, je sais. J'ai trouvé une piste Shefa. Je suis certain de pouvoir retrouver ces salauds !"

"- Ne tente rien de dangereux, petit frère."

"- Je ne mourai pas maintenant... pas avant d'avoir fais ce que j'ai à faire."

"- Tu me fais peur quand tu parles aussi froidement. Je t'en supplie, implora-t-elle, réfléchis avant de foncer tête baissée."

"- Promis. Passe une bonne journée. A plus !"

Il éteignit son portable.

Il rangea les photos dans l'enveloppe, prit son casque puis descendit dans le salon. Puisque personne ne parvenait à apaiser sa rage, autant qu'il aille s'isoler. Il en profiterait pour développer ses dernières pellicules.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa en haut des escaliers.

Une discussion animée lui parvenait aux oreilles. Une réunion d'amis. Cela semblait si loin. Qui aurait pu prévoir la tragédie ? Qui aurait pensé qu'en réalité les anciens copains se connaissaient à peine ? La vie aimait les ironies.

"- Sakura est vraiment malade ?" s'écria Meilin.

"- Il se fait tard pour les visites", lui répondit Shaolan.

Il s'assit sur les marches et fit tourner ses clés autour de son doigt.

"- On a passé la soirée à réviser pour remettre Mei à niveau", expliqua Tanya.

"- J'ai de la chance d'avoir une copine aussi intelligente et gentille", ironisa Meilin.

"- Tu n'es jamais contente, lui reprocha Tanya. C'est toi qui tenais à reprendre le programme depuis le début."

"- Excuse-moi. J'ai soif."

"- Pas la peine de chercher d'alcool, avertit Shaolan, tu ne trouveras pas la moindre canette de bière dans la cuisine."

"- Depuis quand ?" formula-t-elle étonnée.

"- Depuis l'aménagement de Sakura."

"- Cette japonaise n'en rate pas une."

"- Ne te sens pas persécutéeé, se moqua Eriol.

"- Je le suis, marmonna Meilin renfrognée. Personne ne prend ma défense."

"- Je prendrai ta défense le jour où tes revendications seront sensées."

Shaolan se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

"- Je peux t'accompagner ?" lui demanda Meilin hésitante.

"- Pas question de s'arrêter devant une boîte", prévint-il.

"- Si je veux battre cette Sakura, je dois rester clean."

"- Mei ! l'interpella Tanya."

Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent.

"- … N'oublie pas que demain nous avons cours à dix heures."

_Je sais ce que je fais,_ pensa Meilin en prenant le casque que lui tendait Shaolan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle tendit son bras vers le bord de son lit en espérant trouver une présence à ses côtés. Une main enveloppa ses doigts autour des siens, et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

Sakura se détendit.

Sa mère veillait sur elle. Elle ne serait jamais seule au monde.

Elle serra sa peluche contre elle et courut se réfugier sous la table de la cuisine. C'était une mauvaise cachette. Elle le savait mais il n'existait pas d'autre endroit où se cacher. Une ombre se détacha des murs puis glissa vers elle jusqu'à l'atteindre.

_"- Maman ! Il est là !"_

_"- Il n'y a personne."_

_"- Si ! Il m'a trouvé ! Maman, je t'en pris !"_

_"- Tu es une méchante fille ! Une trouillarde, une pauvre fille qui n'est pas digne de ses pouvoirs !"_

_"- Pardon, j'ai essayé."_

_"- Menteuse ! Petite menteuse !" _

Une main lui caressa le visage et l'enlaça... Sa mère sûrement...

"- Personne, pas même un ange ne voudrait d'une lâche comme moi", dit-elle.

"- Tu es déjà entourée, lui répondit une voix qui ne ressemblait pas à celle de sa mère mais qu'elle connaissait tout de même."

"- Non, c'est du vent. Un ami c'est quelqu'un à qui on devient indispensable même après une dispute, quelqu'un qu'on apprécie avec ses défauts. Ici, je suis méprisée."

"- Je suis certain que tu as des amis sans t'en rendre compte. La japonaise doit garder espoir pour ne pas me décevoir..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il posa la tasse de café et s'installa devant l'ordinateur.

Shaolan appréciait toujours autant les coups de fil de Ben. Il était certain que ce scientifique féru de travail dénicherait une nouvelle piste pour eux. Aujourd'hui, sa demande tombait mal. Toutefois, quelqu'un devait bien se charger de faire le travail.

_Mais tout de même partir du jour au lendemain alors que l'autre japonaise me fait une poussée de fièvre, _pensa-t-il. _Espérons que j'en aurai vite terminé avec ce que Ben m'a demandé... M'énerve celui-là parfois._

Le seul point positif de ce départ précipité était qu'il allait pouvoir méditer loin de cette troupe de folles représentées par deux japonaises et une chinoise. Eriol serait donc le seul maître à bord dans cette maison. Mais entouré de Sakura, Meilin et Tomoyo, il était peu probable qu'Eriol parvienne à se faire entendre de ces femmes à problèmes.

L'organisation aurait tout de même dû s'informer sur l'état psychologique des quatre éléments. Ils réunissaient quatre personnes instables moralement. Sakura qui tentait, quitte à foutre sa vie en l'air, de prouver sa témérité. Eriol malgré sa bonne humeur n'avait pas plus de respect pour sa vie. Meilin n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et lui… il était désabusé. A croire que Kakei et ses amis souhaitaient voir le chaos régner au sein du groupe.

Travailler pour Kakei et son organisation était à la fois traumatisant − parce que cela impliquait de croire en des forces supérieures − et excitant. Les membres de l'organisation voyageaient au quatre coins du globe. L'expérience se révélait enrichissante aussi bien pour l'organisation que pour ses membres mais la mort était toujours la contrepartie de leur contrat.

En plus de l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle langue, l'incroyable richesse culturelle acquise dans les divers pays leur permettait d'étendre leur connaissance et de faciliter l'aboutissement des enquêtes.

Que Kakei ait décidé de compléter leur groupe avec Sakura, Shaolan le comprenait - l'équilibre devait être respecté - mais il n'acceptait toujours pas sa décision.

"- Encore toi !"

Shaolan se pencha sous la table et aperçut l'animal de compagnie de Sakura. Kéro n'était pas le bienvenu, lui non plus, dans la chambre de la malade. Tomoyo était une vraie geôlière.

Shaolan avança la main vers Kéro mais celle-ci recula. Etonné, il se mit à genoux puis essaya de nouveaux d'appâter le félin. Peine perdue, Kéro ne semblait pas vouloir de lui, aujourd'hui.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu fais la tête, viens ici !" s'écria-t-il.

L'injonction laissa l'animal de marbre.

Soudain, le rire de Shaolan résonna dans le salon. Il avait l'air idiot à quatre pattes sous la table. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et décida d'adopter une autre stratégie.

"- Kéro !" prononça-t-il pour la première fois.

Le chat sortit de son repère et vint se frotter à ses jambes. Shaolan le souleva.

"- Sans Sakura, tu serais déjà en train de brûler, déclara-t-il en le posant près du clavier. Je sais je me répète, mais bon... Tiens-toi tranquille sinon…"

Kéro miaula. Shaolan lui sourit.

Il était temps qu'il s'évade pour la Californie et qu'il bâcle vite fait la mission demandée. Mais avant, il désirait voir une certaine personne. Heureusement, Tomoyo dormait dans la chambre de Meilin. Les portes de celle de Sakura lui seraient ouvertes, faute de surveillance.

Shaolan monta donc dans la chambre sans craindre de tomber sur Tomoyo. Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête.

Il n'aimait pas le calme, presque morbide, qui régnait dans la pièce. Cette ambiance ne convenait pas au tempérament de Sakura.

Il s'approcha du lit, s'agenouilla et replaça la peluche près de l'oreiller.

Sakura allait un peu mieux depuis deux jours. Son état se stabilisait. Et avec Tomoyo à ses côtés, Sakura ne risquait rien. Il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. A son retour, il la retrouverait encore plus déterminée à souder l'équipe. Elle serait en pleine forme pour leur tenir tête et répandre sa bonne humeur dans la maison.

Il serra la main de Sakura dans la sienne et dans un élan de tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis, il se leva et sortit.

Sur le pas de la porte, il posa un dernier regard sur le corps allongé puis referma la porte derrière lui. Dans l'avion, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Son sac de voyage accroché à son épaule, il descendit les escaliers.

"- Où vas-tu ?"

Tomoyo ressortait de la cuisine avec un verre de jus d'orange dans la main.

"- En Californie, répondit-il, en prenant sa veste sur le canapé. Je serai de retour dans trois jours maximum. D'ici là, Sakura aura totalement récupéré."

"- Et je serai repartie", termina Tomoyo.

"- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ?"

"- Si je suis là à son réveil, Sakura me suppliera de rester. Ce ne serait pas bon pour elle."

"- Comment peux-tu en être si convaincue ?"

"- Sakura doit avancer seule. Il y a un moment où il faut pouvoir rompre les liens qui nous enserrent. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

"- Tu tiens à ce que l'on taise ta venue, c'est ça ?"

"- Tu commences enfin à me comprendre", le félicita-t-elle.

"- J'ai un sixième sens pour cerner les gens mystérieux."

"- Tu es bien plus étrange que moi, corrigea Tomoyo. Une dernière chose avant que nos chemins ne se coupent : cesse de courir derrière tes vieux démons ou tu perdras Sakura pour de bon... Chaque fois que l'eau avancera, le feu reculera. Il faudrait un miracle pour que ces deux éléments se confondent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne cède une partie de ses acquis."

"- C'est du charabia."

"- Non, tu as compris mes mots. Seulement, tu as peur, Shaolan."

"- Il n'y aura rien entre Sakura et moi."

"- Je le sais, acquiesça-t-elle, la combinaison est impossible."

Tomoyo remonta à l'étage en laissant Shaolan abasourdi. Le comportement de Tomoyo était tout aussi énigmatique que ses phrases. Il avait l'impression bizarre de s'être réveillé le matin avec des questions qu'il n'avait pas la nuit précédente.

Il passa la porte et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Ne jamais se fier à personne... Je dois m'en tenir à ça.

Il fallait se méfier de l'être humain. Il demeurait une créature dont la face cachée était un savant mélange de mystère, de noirceur et de tromperie…

S'il voulait découvrir la vérité, il devait agir seul.

**A suivre...**

Feylie : Là je vous préviens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait n'importe quoi en cette fin de dimanche... Mon Dieu ! J'ai envie de dire : c'est quoi ça ! C'est de la m... ! Je comprends rien à ce que j'ai voulu taper et j'ai peur que les lecteurs s'embrouillent encore plus... faut que je prenne des vacances...

Mando : Mais non, mais non ! Ta deuxième version est parfaite ! BRAVO ! Je m'incline..CLAP CLAP CLAP ! Mais je suis triste : pas de nouvelles de Oncle Bill et là tu m'achèves avec le départ de mon Shaolan adoré ! Sniff ! La suite ma soeurette ! FIGHT !

Feylie : oncle Bill reviendra pour tes beaux yeux soeurette, pleure pas, mdr. Et merci d'avoir jugé la première version de ce chap que j'aime décidement pas...

Bon, je vous laisse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine...


	8. Entre le Feu et l'Eau

Salut !

Je sais... j'ai pris du retard dans la publication.

Pour rassurer tout le monde : non, je n'étais pas malade, les examens sont passés depuis un bail... Alors pourquoi ce silence ? Et bien, j'ai passé trois jours avec mes copines de folie les SHA à Rennes donc pensez bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper quoique se soit avec deux cinglées qui dansaient sur je-ne sais-plus-trop-quoi à côté de moi, mdr. Ensuite, j'ai eu mon anniversaire lundi, y'a eu la fête de la musique mardi... bref, j'étais vraiment pas motivée pour rester devant l'ordi... Alors oui, la véritable raison de ma longue absence était tout simplement : le fainéantise ! Qu'on se le dise, Feylie est pas fichue de rester en place dès qu'il y a les beaux jours, et oui je suis une fille du soleil, moi alors quand il fait beau... travail va te faire... on restera polie pour le CSA, pas vrai Mando ?

Donc, après cette longue explication, les remerciements :

**Debbie** : la suite la voilà ma chère Debbie ! Je l'avais toujours pas tapé.. manque de motivation... Mais bon, j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire. J'ai peur...

**Aydia** : t'as vu j'ai pris note de ton message. C'est bon pour le pseudo ? Allez, je vais me dépêcher de publier pour que tu ais la suite !

**Princesse d'argent** : dommage que j'ai pas eu la version longue de ta review... vu celle qui est restée, l'autre devait êtreencore plus délire... J'aodre quand tu délires, ça me met de bonne humeur. Y'a des petites choses comme ça qui vous égaye une journée... des choses simples mais si essentielles... merci de m'envoyer un peu de tes rayons de soleil, miss ! Pour ene revenir à la fic, et bioen oui rapprochement va être long mais tant que ça je pense... la vie est joueuse... suffit de trois fori rien pour rassembler et séparer... cogitons dessus, voulez-vosu bien ?

**Eliz** : et oui, un autre mec à rayé de notre liste;.. la vie est pas belle ! Et pouruqoi tu veux pas que Sakura se serve de Shaolan comme objet ? Jalousie quand tu nous tiens, mdr

**Alexiel** : je fais tout faire pour les rapprocher au plus vite mais avec ces deux têtes de mules...

**Laumie** : alors, là c'est sur je suis morte.. entre mon retard dans HP et celui dans CCS... toi, tu as des raisons de me tuer... Entre CCS et HP qui étaient en retards, mdr

**Sailor Ocean** : Merci, miss ! Toi aussi ca fait plaisir à lire tes petits mots.

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 8 : Entre le Feu et l'Eau...

Les vibrations qu'il ressentait depuis quelques semaines, l'inquiétaient.

Par prudence, il ne remettait jamais ses impressions en cause, et dans les périodes d'incertitude, il préférait opter pour la vigilance. L'empressement ne mènerait à rien, surtout en ce moment. Les ondes magiques déstabilisaient ses prédictions. Ces mêmes ondes qui associées à de mauvaises pratiques ésotériques, pouvaient nuire à la tranquillité du monde.

"- Qu'as-tu pu tirer de nos agents ?" demanda-t-il en posant sa tasse de café sur la table.

"- Pour le moment rien, répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux cuivrés. Après notre premier échec, le _Céleste Empire _se montre deux fois plus vigilant... Je ne vois pas comment parvenir à percer leur défense.

"- As-tu eu des visions ?" s'enquit-il avec un sourire tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait à percer une vérité derrière ses longs cils.

"- Pas plus que les tiennes, répondit la jeune femme en mélangeant des cartes de tarot. Par contre je ressens une aura assez étrange."

"- Tu es la seule à la ressentir."

"- Ce n'est pas seulement ça… cette personne dégage les mêmes ondes que notre petit groupe préféré."

"- C'est donc pour cela que tu as recommandé lors de la réunion de leur confier l'affaire. Et dire, qu'ils pensent que je suis celui qui les a rassemblés. Tu sais jouer la comédie presque aussi bien que moi."

"- N'est-ce pas, mon cher Kakei ? répliqua-t-elle amusée. (Elle posa une carte sur la table.) Tu sais, il y a une tension palpable, un isolement et un repli qui les rend fragiles. Ils sont complémentaires et le seul moyen de les rassembler, est de les impliquer dans un projet qui pourrait bien les concerner directement… En cas de problème, nous interviendrons comme d'habitude."

"- J'ai le sentiment de ne plus être le patron", plaisanta-t-il.

"- Ne m'en veux pas", s'excusa-t-elle en déposant une seconde carte puis une troisième.

"- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ne fais-tu pas partie des sept magiciens les plus influents de la _Clow Read _? Nous sommes partenaires. Il n'y a aucun lien hiérarchique entre nous, voyons. Par contre, je voudrais réellement savoir ce qui te tracasse. Je devine ton agacement, ta peur aussi..."

"- Ce qui me tracasse, c'est cette série de démons surgissant de nulle part. Ils nous causent pas mal d'ennuis, ces temps-ci."

"- L'un d'eux a attaqué Eriol, Shaolan et Sakura il y a quelques jours. Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des démons. Ils ont une apparence humaine et... J'ai bien l'impression que les expériences du _Céleste Empire _ont porté leurs fruits.

"- Ces démons sont-ils ces enfants qui ont été enlevés depuis ces dix dernières années ?" l'interrogea-t-elle en plaçant la quatrième et dernière carte de tarot sur la table, terminant ainsi son tirage en croix.

"- Il se pourrait bien, répondit Kakei. Car les exorcismes n'ont aucun effet sur eux. Ils sont agiles, intelligents et maîtrisent pour la plupart les pouvoirs des éléments... La magie contre des armes... Le _Céleste Empire _a réussi à mettre sur pied une solide armée qui mènera les armées du monde à la déroute en à peine une seconde.

"- Le Dragon Rouge va s'abattre sur nos têtes comme le prédisait Nostradamus, affirma la jeune femme. Il faut à tout prix que nous mettions tous nos hommes sur cette affaire avant de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Les membres de cette société secrète doivent être définitivement détruite cette fois-ci... avant qu'ils ne découvrent cette enfant dont les pouvoirs combineront les cinq éléments."

"- Nous avons déjà démantelé le _Céleste Empire _une première fois, et nous recommencerons. Le plus dangereux est celui qui a reformé la société et qui se cache derrière une multitude de noms."

La jeune femme retourna la première à gauche puis celle de droite la _Lune_. Ensuite, elle retourna celle du haut et enfin celle du bas, le _Mat_.

"- La situation actuelle est illusoire. Les masques doivent tomber avant d'espérer une complicité. Mais le _Mat_ nous indique que des changements importants sont à l'oeuvre... J'aimerais beaucoup voir nos quatre amis réunis."

"- Pour quelles raisons ?" demanda Kakei qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

"- Juste analyser leur réaction, dit-elle en soulevant par curiosité une carte du paquet. Il y a le vrai et le faux, l'ombre et la lumière. Il y a toujours un opposé mais pourquoi cet élément précisément ?"

"- De quoi parles-tu, Kaho ?"

Elle lui sourit, lui tendit la carte, prit sa tasse de café et but une gorgée.

"- Je me souviens… l'histoire est toujours un éternel retour. Le présent n'est qu'un passé que l'on redécouvre, dit Kakei."

"- Il faut s'activer car en manipulant les esprits à tort et à travers, nos ennemis ne font qu'éveiller de vieilles querelles. Je n'ai pas envie de voir deux anciens adversaires, sans foi ni loi, se retrouver."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Traînant des pieds, Sakura se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Décidément, je ne suis pas du matin_, songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle se prit les pieds dans un manteau abandonné par terre.

Elle se baissa et l'examina de plus près.

Elle se gratta la tête tout en observant le couloir. Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi le manteau, les chaussettes, les chaussures, le pull... et aussi le tee-shirt de Shaolan étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol ?

(**Mando** : Oui ! on peut m'expliquer à moi aussi ! C'est un scandale, aurais je louper le striptease du siècle ? Noonnn pas ça !Dites moi que je n'ai pas raté ça ! **Koji** : Pose moi cette corde imbécile ! Et lis la suite !...Alala elle est vraiment trop impulsive quand il s'agit de Bad boy. **Feylie **: bah Koji, tu sais pas ce que c'est d'imaginer un bad boys sans vêtements)

_Pourquoi a-t-il ôté ses vêtements dans le couloir ?_ se demanda-t-elle encore mal réveillée. _Il était si pressé d'aller dormir ? Et tien s'il est enfin rentré de son voyage... ça doit être ça... fatigué, il a dû sauter dans son lit... mais pourquoi il ne s'est pas déshabillé dans sa chambre ?_

(**Mando** : Heu…la j'ai une théorie mais je ne veux pas y croire, ça serait trop affreux…Fais gaffe Feylie s'il y a une poupée barbie dans le coin, je monte à Paris Regard de la mort qui tue **Feylie** : le temps que tu me retrouves dans la jungle parisienne, Shaolan aura déjà fini ce qu'il avait à faire et... na !)

Sakura se gratta de nouveau la tête puis finalement choisit de se préoccuper de sa douche plutôt que du sommeil de Shaolan, quand soudain, les mots "lit", "pressé" et "vêtement sur le sol" firent une drôle de ronde dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des images bien équivoques dans son esprit.

_Il n'a tout de même pas osé... ?_ pensa-t-elle à la fois furieuse et jalouse. _Non, il vient à peine de revenir et déjà, il... Shaolan tu es vraiment un homme abject !"_

(**Mando** : Ah je ne suis pas la seule à avoir l'esprit tordu ! Tope là Sakura **Feylie** : vous devez pas êtres les seules dans ce cas, mdr)

Elle avait une envie irrésistible d'aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour le surprendre avec sa blondasse de maîtresse.

(**Feylie** : en fait, y'a le choix... Croyez-vous que ce soit une blonde, une rousse, une brune ? Une siliconée ? Une chinoise ? Une française , Une haïtienne ? Mdr. Quel Don Juan notre Shaolan, mdr. Je sens que là je vais me faire incendier par Mando et son fan club, mdr. **Mando**, armée jusqu'aux dents : Feylie approche ma soeurette adorée, je vais te remercie pour ces visions que tu viens de m'affliger. **Feylie** : et en plus ces visions étaient gratuites ! Tu aimes j'espère)

Pourtant, elle se retient avec difficulté. Elle se voyait mal les interrompre. Et surtout, elle craignait que son coeur ne tombe définitivement en morceaux en les voyant dasn les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ?_ se demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le poignet de la porte de la salle de bain. _Est-ce qu'il a décidé de ne plus tomber amoureux ? Est-ce qu'il a définitivement fait une croix sur notre histoire ? Je lui en veux encore mais je sais aussi... je sais que je souffre en le voyant avec d'autres femmes... Est-ce que je dois m'abaisser à lui demander de passer une nuit avec moi... Est-ce que ça me permettra de voir plus clair dans mes sentiments ou au contraire est-ce que ça va encore plus compliquer les choses ? Au final... Est-ce que je l'aime toujours ?_

Tout à ces questions intérieures, Sakura ouvrit la porte et entra. Mais aussitôt, elle poussa un cri, rouvrit la porte, sortit en la claquant puis, à toute jambe, se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre, les joues encore plus rouges qu'une belle tomate cueillie par un beau jour d'été.

_Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi !_ ne cessa-t-elle de répéter dans sa tête, en ne sachant si cette demande concernait son coeur, qui battait furieusement contre sa poitrine, ou contre elle qui commençait à se remémorer la scène de la salle de bain. _Doucement... Calme-toi. Ferme les yeux et n'y pense plus._

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup.

Ses cheveux mouillées dégoulinant sur son visage... des muscles saillants... un torse bien dessiné... Et...

(**Mando**, yeux exorbités et bave aux lèvres : Là je suis…je suis…ENCORE ! Koji : Pose ta caméra ! **Mando** : Mais non, regarde on va pouvoir se refaire la scène au ralenti autant qu'on veut ! Et je vais faire du pognon avec ça...**Shaolan** : Mon corps n'est pas à vendre ! **Mando** : Non mais les images de ton corps si ! Ahahaha tu es trop beau mon chou. **Feylie** : perverse va !)

_Pourquoi t'as fermé les yeux !_ se dit-elle en se tapant la tête contre le mur. _C'est le plus sûr moyen d'y repenser et... NON ! Je n'ai rien vu ! Il ne fait pas d'effet ! Je suis calme, moi ! Troublée ?Non ! Je ne suis pas troublée du tout !_

(**Feylie** : ouais, je te crois. **Mando** : Moi aussi regard pervers)

Un corps d'Apollon sortant de sous la douche et qui avait saisi un peu tard la serviette pour dissimuler la seule chose qu'il y avait à dissimuler chez un homme.

(**Mando** : Je craaaaaque ! J'arrive plus à m'arrêter de baver, je vais mourir desséchée **Koji** : Mais arrête de regarder cette scène aussi ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il a de plus qu'un autre Bad boy ? **Mando** : Rien c'est un Bad boy sous la douche donc c'est forcément une scène mythique ! Allez on se la repasse encore une fois pour le plaisir…Heu non pour s'informer et voir si on a bien tout compris Méga bave **Koji** : T'es vraiment une perverse toi ! **Mando** : Non, juste la présidente du fan club de Shaolan gros sourire pervers **Feylie** : allez on va toutes la relire cette scène mythique... mais non on est pas perverse mais on a juste du mal à comprendre... donc on relie pour meiux comprendre)

"- Non, je suis pas troublée !" s'écria-t-elle en s'arrachant les cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment.

"- Tu veux que je t'aide ?" demanda une voix malicieuse et qui visiblement s'amusait de la situation.

Sakura se retourna vers la porte et découvrit Shaolan toujours aussi dévêtu, bien que cette fois-ci il ait tout de même pris soin d'enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille. Mais Sakura comme une idiote fixait la serviette avec la peur grandissante qu'elle ne se détache.

(**Mando** : Mdr…Moi j'ai pas peur, j'espère ! Mouahhh Ahahahaha **Koji** : Elle a fondu un plomb ça y est ! Un choc trop grand ! **Feylie** : Je suis sûr que là elle doit prier Dieu, Bouddha, Pharaon et tout le toutime pour que cette maudite serviette tombe et que... Désolé c'est classé - 18 ans, mdr)

"- Il fallait le dire si tu me préférais dans le plus simple appareil, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Attends, je vais exhausser ton souhait."

"- NON !" cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit détacher la serviette qui tomba à ses pieds.

La colère s'emparait de Sakura alors que Shaolan riait de sa blague.

"- Espèce de... !"

"- Il me va bien ce caleçon, tu trouves pas ? On dirait que non. A moins que... Tu es fâchée de ne pas avoir vu plus ? fit-il avec un air candide. Moi aussi j'ai ma pudeur. Je ne me déshabille pas devant n'importe qui."

"- Va-t'en avant que je ne te noie !"

"- Et bah, les filles d'aujourd'hui sont encore plus perverses que les hommes."

(**Koji** : Tope là mon pote ! Je suis d'accord avec toi...BONG ! **Feylie et Mando** : Même pas vrai ! **Koji et Shaolan** : Alors rendez nous nos caleçons ! **Feylie et Mando **: zut... On s'est faites griller ! )

Sakura prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança en direction de Shaolan qui eut le réflexe d'éviter l'objet. Il sortit mais toujours en riant.

Sakura soupira.

_Il m'a bien eu_, se dit-elle.

Finalement, c'était assez drôle en y repensant.

_Allez, cette fois à la douche !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfin prête, Sakura sortit de sa chambre et descendit au salon.

Une délicieuse odeur de gaufres et de pancakes flottait dans l'air et titillait ses narines. Eriol n'étant pas un amoureux des fourneaux, elle devina que celui qui préparait ses appétissantes pâtisseries n'était autre que Shaolan.

Il était bel et bien de retour de son voyage.

Son départ ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il puisse rester à ses côtés durant sa convalescence, même si cela impliquait de devoir endurer sa mauvaise humeur sans broncher. Parfois, elle l'admirait. Elle lui enviait son courage et sa force de caractère. Il ne craignait pas de se mettre le monde à dos pour défendre ses opinions. Dommage que l'autre partie de sa personne soit aussi détestable.

_Mais bon, s'il n'avait aucun défaut se serait vraiment injuste pour les autres hommes_, se dit-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine.

(**Mando** : C'est clair, déjà qu'il est au dessus du commun des hommes là ça deviendrai un Dieu que toute les filles vénéreraient…Heu ..Mando réfléchit…En fait c'est déjà le cas ! Son caractère c'est lui ! Donc c'est dommage pour les autres hommes…**Feylie** : oui, les pauvres autres hommes... Shaolan ne devrait pas exister mais il existe... on est un peu folles, non ? )

Sakura s'installa sur une chaise et attendit. Shaolan déposa son assiette d'œufs aux bacons sur la table, ouvrit le frigo et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il posa en face de Sakura, ensuite, il s'assit.

Pas de bonjour ni de phrase qui témoigne de sa sollicitude. La vie suivait son cours et sa maladie ne comptait plus. Il exagérait. Malgré la nourriture qui trônait devant elle, Sakura rechigna à goûter à la moindre gaufre.

"- Assez perverse pour se lever du lit dans le seul but de me surprendre sous la douche, mais trop fainéante pour manger", se moqua-t-il.

L'allusion fit rougir Sakura mais au lieu se de réfugier dans le silence, elle choisit de répliquer.

"- Ta vue m'a coupé l'appétit", répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

"- Quelle mensonge ! Je suis une gravure de mode. Tu ne peux pas avoir l'appétit coupé par ma vue, sauf si ton manque d'appétit est dû à ta frustration."

"- Je te déteste, tu le savais ça ?"

"- Oh, ta bonne humeur semble s'être fanée comme ton beau teint. T'es certaine de ne pas vouloir un morceaux de…"

"- Tu t'es amusé en Californie ?" coupa-t-elle.

"- Si chercher une statuette chez une star passionnée d'objets mystiques est amusant, oui, je me suis amusé."

"- T'es parvenu à approcher une star ! Comment ?"

(**Mando **: Oui comment ! Je veux approcher David Halliday moi ! **Feylie** : bah lui il a ses entrées partout notre Shao ! C'est comme moi, tiens !)

"- C'est un secret."

"- Qui se rajoute à une longue liste, ajouta-t-elle. Tu as obtenu la statuette sans problème ?"

"- Je me suis heurté à un refus, donc, j'ai opté pour une autre approche. J'ai effectué un petit échange."

"- Et maintenant je pourrais avoir une explication ?"

"- Ton explication tu l'auras dès qu'on sera passé dans les bureaux de la Clow Read."

"- Promis ?"

"- Oui."

Satisfaite, Sakura tendit une main vers l'assiette qui contenait les gaufres. Elle en prit une qu'elle mordit à pleine dent. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de faire disparaître le sucre.

"- Je me demande qui est la plus gamine entre Mei et toi", déclara-t-il taquin.

Elle se renfrogna.

"- Ne te vexe pas, rajouta-t-il amusé. Dis-moi, tu as laissé beaucoup d'amis derrière toi... ils te manquent ?"

Le ton de sa voix était plus sérieux.

"- J'en ai quitté une qui m'était très chère. Les autres… je les ai utilisés pour m'entourer. Tu avais raison en me jugeant comme tu l'as fait. Je suis une hypocrite, et je me demande même si je suis sincère avec Tomoyo."

"- Tu es franche et obstinée. J'apprécie ces deux qualités… Je crois que tu es ma meilleure ennemie."

"- Tu rigoles ?"

"- A toi de voir", répliqua-t-il en soutenant son regard.

Elle le dévisagea. Il était sincère mais...

"- Tu gardes tes distances."

"- En fait, dit-il, j'ai donné toute mon affection à la seule femme qui le méritait."

Elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui, il fallait se faire une raison. Cette phrase sonnait comme un avertissement, une manière de signifier qu'il ne répondrait plus à ses sentiments.

Mais que croyait-il ? Qu'elle était assez idiote pour retomber amoureuse de lui ? Il se trompait.

"- Salut ?" dit Eriol en chapardant la gaufre de Sakura.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se servit une tasse de café.

"- Voleur", marmonna-t-elle.

Eriol éclate de rire devant sa mine si enfantine.

"- Où est Mei ? demanda-t-il. Kakei déteste les retardataires. Elle le sait pourtant."

"- Si elle traîne encore, on ira sans elle", décida Shaolan.

"- Coucou !"

"- Quand on parle du loup", déclara Sakura tranchante.

Elle se leva puis sortit. Un silence suivit son départ.

"- Elle n'est pas dans son état normal", remarqua Meilin.

"- Tu as été désagréable envers elle ?" le suspecta Eriol.

"- Je ne pense pas", répondit Shaolan.

"- Elle a peut-être le mal du pays… d'un côté, je la comprends."

"- Mei qui se morfond sur autrui, c'est une révolution !" se moqua Eriol.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la petite troupe s'entassait dans une voiture pour une destination qui enchantait Sakura.

Elle se replongeait dans le travail après un congé imposé. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux mais sa maladie avait provoqué une sorte de choc dans son esprit. Des phrases, des sons et des images se mélangeaient, se bousculaient… et la voix de Tomoyo qui résonnait dans sa tête.

_« Un démon de ton passé ressurgit. » _

Sakura était certaine d'avoir ressentie la présence de Tomoyo. Par la pensée, son amie avait été présente lors de ce passage difficile.

"- Espérons que Kakei ne nous convoque pas pour rien. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire."

"- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, Mei", déclara Eriol en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

"- Mes études passent avant le reste."

"- Et l'égoïsme te va à merveille", rétorqua Eriol agacé.

"- Pourquoi devrais-je m'occuper des autres ? Arrêtons de jouer les aveugles. Le monde est égoïste de nature. Si je veux me donner bonne conscience, j'enverrai un don à une association qui saura, j'en suis sûr, utiliser mon argent avec intérêt. Tu vois, ma place parmi les saints sera préservée."

"- Ton âme te préoccupe tant ?" lui demanda Sakura.

"- Non, mais être bien vu par tous ces hypocrites qui peuplent cette planète, ça compte."

Shaolan ne prit pas part à la conversation.

Absent, il regardait d'un air rêveur la vitre. Comme toujours, il suffisait que son regard se tourne vers l'extérieur pour qu'il ne songe plus au monde qui l'entourait. L'univers qu'il découvrait à travers ses yeux semblait plus poétique, plus serein. A travers le miroir, un rêve qu'il entrevoyait, une autre manière de contempler les êtres vivants, les objets et les perspectives.

_Sa vision diffère de la mienne_, songea Sakura.

Etait-ce une des raisons qui expliquait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre Shaolan ?

La voiture s'arrêta.

A son arrivée à New York, Saiga lui avait brièvement parlé des bureaux abritant la Clow Read. Sakura ne savait que très peu de chose sur le fonctionnement de cette mystérieuse institution, mais elle devinait son ancienneté. Ses membres se succédaient depuis des siècles. Les anciens formaient les plus jeunes, et cela dans le secret le plus absolu.

Le building ne se détachait pas des autres bâtiments. Mêmes proportions excessives dans la structure mais une certaine distinction dans la manière de concevoir l'architecture.

En pénétrant dans le hall, Sakura fut frappée par le soin pris dans l'aménagement et la décoration des locaux. Elle s'attendait à entrer dans un endroit fermé et obscur, interdit à tout personnel étranger. Au lieu de cela, elle s'introduisait dans un lieu éclairé et vaste aux allures de firmes multinationales où chacun allait et venait librement. Seul un contrôle minimum était exercé à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Mais la façade masquait la réalité. Le véritable nerf de l'entreprise était scrupuleusement surveillé. Bien que les caméras soient ingénieusement dissimulées, Sakura ressentait leurs regards indiscrets posés sur elle.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un homme en costume noir. Il salua d'un signe de tête le groupe puis les laissa passer.

(**Mando** : Ambiance Men in Black ! Il est où Will Smith ? Lui aussi c'est un Bad boy ! Comment ? Moi obsédée ? Nnnooonnnnnn **Feylie** : mais si tu l'es. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?)

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Il s'était rassit et lisait un journal. Tout semblait si normal.

Ils arpentèrent un couloir avant de parvenir à une porte blindée dépourvue de poignet. Shaolan composa un code puis se servit de sa carte magnétique comme d'une clé qu'il introduit dans la « serrure ». La porte s'ouvrit et ils accédèrent à un véritable centre de contrôle.

Des hommes et des femmes, carnet à la main, s'échangeaient des informations tandis que d'autres s'affairaient sur les ordinateurs à écran plats. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année vint à leur rencontre. Châtain, il portait ses cheveux mi-longs retenus en arrière par un ruban noir. Il n'avait pas l'allure d'un américain.

"- Kakei n'est pas encore arrivé", leur annonça-t-il, mais attendez-le dans la salle de réunion."

"- Merci Ben", dit Eriol.

Sakura rencontrait Ben pour la première fois. Il avait un physique assez avantageux pour un rat de laboratoire.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle indiquée par Ben. Une vaste pièce traditionnelle au mobilier d'acajou. Les tons chauds ambrés rendaient l'atmosphère accueillante et apaisante. Posée sur la fausse cheminée − au dessus duquel un miroir renvoyait le reflet de la pièce − une pendule rehaussée de fioritures d'or sonna dix heures.

Meilin qui ne supportait pas cet enfermement, fit les cents pas à travers la pièce.

"- Tu m'énerves à bouger comme ça", s'exaspéra Eriol.

"- Je n'en ai rien à foutre !" rétorqua-t-elle.

"- J'ai vraiment des raisons de vouloir te tordre le cou", répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

"- Vos disputes deviennent lassantes", soupira Sakura.

"- On ne t'a rien demandé, la japonaise !"

"- Si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, je te jure que tu n'auras plus besoin de peinture pour accentuer ton regard."

A ce moment, Kakei fit son entrée. Meilin se rassit.

"- Vous m'avez l'air en forme", jugea-t-il amusé.

"- Ça dépend de qui vous parlez", précisa Meilin en appuyant son regard sur Sakura.

Kakei déposa ses dossiers et dévisagea les quatre jeunes gens assis de part et d'autre de la table.

"- Je souhaiterais faire le point avec vous."

"- Dites-nous ce que vous voulez entendre, ça ira plus vite", répliqua Shaolan.

"- Toujours aussi direct", lâcha Eriol à l'adresse de Shaolan.

"- Vous savez qui a envoyé l'homme de l'autre jour ?" demanda Sakura.

"- J'ai des équipes qui s'occupent spécialement de ce problème."

"- La confiance règne", constata Meilin.

"- L'affaire est plus complexe qu'elle n'y parait, rétorqua Kakei. Vous ne parviendrez pas à vous quatre à défier une société que nous tentons de démanteler depuis des siècles. Vous aviez une mission mais je n'ai vu aucun résultat pour le moment."

"- Nous avons retrouvé des..." commença Sakura.

"- Nous avons déjà une piste, coupa Shaolan. Sakura et moi avons déjà pu approcher les suspects, et nous avons pu mettre la main sur des objets qui dissimulaient certaines informations sur nos cibles... Mais ce n'est pas aussi attrayant que de débusquer le chef d'une société ennemie."

"- Je le sais. Bref, je vous demande d'y aller doucement mais je vous demande aussi de hâter les choses. Cela peut paraître contradictoire mais le temps joue contre nous."

"- Vous avez eu des infos ?" demanda Eriol.

"- Leurs expériences semblent avoir porter leurs fruits."

"- L'homme qui nous a attaqué dans le métro est une de leurs expériences, c'est ça ? s'enquit Shaolan.

"- Exact."

"- Si maintenant, nous devons faire usage de la magie... Je sens que le paysage de New York va changer de configuration" plaisanta Meilin.

La magie… Sakura n'avait malheureusement pas hérité de tous les dons de ses aïeules. Sa mère l'avait, mainte fois, incitée à s'exercer davantage dans ce domaine mais en vain. Sakura ensorcelait uniquement le liquide. Les incantations et les envoûtements ne l'intéressaient pas. A cette époque, la petite fille n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Elle commandait l'eau. Cela lui suffisait.

Grossière erreur.

Elle s'était reposée sur ses acquis au lieu de développer son potentiel. Quelle imbécile !

(**Mando** : Moi aussi avant je pouvais faire des trucs incroyables mais je suis trop fainéante et je l'ai ai perdu..**Koji** : Heu …boire six bouteilles d'affilé en montant sur la table ce n'est pas un don ! **Mando** : Ah si si je t'assure ! **Feylie** : je suis témoin ! Mando elle boit le Mdr plus vite que son ombre)

Elle avait renié l'héritage de sa famille pour un nouveau pouvoir qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas comme elle le désirerait. Avec un minimum d'expérience dans le domaine de l'incantation, elle aurait pu étendre ses capacités afin de donner une toute autre vision à son pouvoir en contrôlant le liquide sous diverses apparences : créer de l'eau à partir de la vapeur ou de l'air qui l'environnait, geler le fluide pour le rendre aussi solide que le récif sur lequel il venait s'étendre habituellement.

Sakura se sentait impuissante comme une enfant et vulnérable comme un oiseau face à un chasseur. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça ! Ne plus souffrir de cette manière, ni être encerclée par le brouillard.

Ses doigts sous la table ne cessèrent de toucher le bracelet attaché à son poignet.

Shaolan remarqua aussitôt le malaise de Sakura. Il comprit qu'un souvenir indésirable lui revenait en mémoire. Dès que la joie s'effaçait du visage de sakura et que plus rien ne captivait son attention à part un vulgaire objet sans intérêt, Shaolan savait qu'un problème l'angoissait.

(**Mando** : Evidemment un mec amoureux et de surcroît un Bad Boy remarque toujours les demoiselles en détresse ! C'est d'une évidence…mais c'est tellement beau…Bave)

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur celle de Sakura puis ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens. Surprise, Sakura tourna la tête vers. Il évita de la regarder et se concentra sur le discours de Kakei.

(**Mando** : Ooooooouuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh **Koji** : Commentaire hyper constructif ! **Feylie** : si c'est pour me sortir ça, vire de ma fic soeurette !)

Shaolan était incompréhensible, mais si attentif lorsqu'il le voulait. Il l'était avec tous ses proches malgré ce qu'il affirmait. Sa gentillesse ne se mesurait pas à ses mots. Il l'exprimait à travers un comportement certes contradictoire, mais ses gestes anodins et ses agissements révélaient toute sa générosité.

Il pouvait rester à vos côtés durant des heures sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que vous ayez évacué vos démons. Il pouvait se montrer doux en privé mais pas en public, comme s'il craignait que l'on découvre que son cœur regorgeait d'amour. Il jouait les fortes têtes pour ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses. L'homme caché derrière ce masque insensible était un prince. Sakura en était persuadée.

Du coin de l'œil, Shaolan considéra à nouveau Sakura. Elle semblait reprendre le dessus. Depuis ces derniers jours, il ne cessait de venir en aide à cette japonaise. Elle était pire que Meilin.

D'ailleurs, il avait le sentiment de veiller sur deux petites filles perdues. Ils passaient des nuits blanches à surveiller l'une, et à encourager l'autre durant la journée. Il traînait deux insupportables boulets avec lui.

(**Mando** : Oui dure vie de Bad Boy mon chou, je te comprend)

Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de s'intéresser à Sakura alors que tout était terminé entre eux depuis longtemps ? Il se souciait de sa santé, de ses humeurs et de ce qu'elle pensait. Il était certainement fatigué... Non, à vrai dire, la fatigue n'expliquait pas son état.

Sakura le troublait, peut-être parce qu'elle lui ressemblait. Il y avait chez elle, un isolement comparable au sien. Mais Sakura semblait plus réprouver cette solitude que l'admettre.

"- Faites votre mission ensuite nous verrons."

Kakei se leva et sortit.

"- Quoi ?" s'exclama Sakura.

"- La japonaise était-elle dans les nuages ?"

Piquée au vif, Sakura ôta sa main de celle de Shaolan. Par sa faute, elle n'avait pas suivie la conversation.

"- Pas question qu'on lâche quoique se soit !"

"- On a rien, Shao, fit remarquer Eriol, il n'y aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui."

"- On va tout miser sur nos dernières découvertes. Cette fois-ci, on réussira là où on a échoué", assura-t-il.

"- Et si on fait tout louper cette fois, Kakei nous tuera, conclut Meilin. Pas grave, on est pas à une mort près."

"- Ah, parce que tu as d'autres morts de prévues ?" plaisanta Eriol.

"- Pourquoi ne pas suivre le conseil de Kakei et s'abstenir de créer des ennuis ?" proposa Sakura.

"- Parce que je déteste qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, et Kakei devrait le savoir, expliqua Shaolan. Tu peux toujours rester en retrait si tu ne veux pas décevoir le boss."

Bien qu'ils soient en perpétuel désaccord, Eriol et Meilin semblaient se ranger du côté de Shaolan.

Sakura n'en revenait pas.

Ils lui témoignaient donc une entière confiance malgré tout, quitte à payer les pots cassés ensemble s'ils échouaient.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient passé ces dernières semaines à se crier dessus, à se chamailler et à se cacher des choses... A moins, que finalement la seule qui ne sache rien se soit elle. Car, ils avaient beau dire le contraire, ces trois là formaient une équipe.

"- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours pris mes responsabilités, assura Shaolan. Si je commets une faute, soit certaine que je le revendiquerai… Suis-moi, Sakura", l'invita-t-il.

_Je te suivais déjà, imbécile_, eut-elle envie de crier.

(**Mando** : Heu tu le suis où ? Pas dans la salle de bain hein ? **Koji** : Mando, arrête avec cette histoire c'était il y a dix pages ! **Mando** : Bah quoi ça prouve que j'ai de la mémoire ! **Koji **: Pour ça oui, c'est vraiment pitoyable…)

Une autre tentative de charme, et Shaolan gagnerait la partie.

Il n'y avait rien de logique dans son comportement et le sien. Mais malgré l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, une barrière persistait et les séparait toujours. Pourtant, elle voulait encore y croire...

"- Entendu, faisons comme tu l'entends", céda-t-elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakei s'adossa contre la vitre où l'on voyait quatre jeunes gens se disputer amicalement.

"- Ton verdict", dit-il.

"- J'avais raison. Elle dégage quelque chose. Sa mère faisait partie de nos membres, non ?"

"- Oui. Que sais-tu encore de Sakura ?"

"- Ses pouvoirs sont apparus très tôt, mais elle fait un blocage quant à la magie. Elle ne maîtrise l'eau que dans sa forme la plus élémentaire."

"- Que penses-tu de Shaolan ?" demanda subitement Kakei.

"- Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il y avait à savoir... Sa capacité à apprendre est assez étonnante. Il n'a aucun mal à utiliser le feu, mais il est assez explosif comme tu le sais déjà."

"- Il dégage une sérénité en total contradiction avec son élément."

"- Shaolan serein… ? s'étonna Kaho. Parlons-nous du même homme ?"

(**Mando** : Oui, oui ! Le beau et magnifique SHAOLAN ! Tu suis pas toi !)

"- Oui."

"- Eriol l'est mais pas Shaolan. C'est un volcan qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête."

"- N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Il n'a rien dit, un seul geste a suffi pour rassurer Sakura. Shaolan m'écoutait, mais son âme en apaisait une autre."

"- Apaiser une autre personne... Shaolan ? Non, la colère semble toujours gronder en lui. Il est plein d'amertume, de désillusions surtout depuis la mort de sa petite amie."

"- Tu ne prends pas le temps de voir ce qu'il dissimule derrière son masque. Prends donc la peine de le regarder lorsqu'il observe... Sa colère, il l'a su la dominer tout comme il domine son pourvoir. S'il était aussi coléreux que tu le penses, ses oeuvres ne seraient pas aussi sereines."

"- Ses oeuvres ? Tu sais bien plus de choses sur lui que moi !"

"- Shaolan n'est pas quelqu'un de capricieux ni de coléreux. Au contraire, il devait être un enfant solitaire et calme. Le Feu est le seul élément qui requière une maîtrise irréprochable. Il est à fois puissance et sérénité. Sakura a ressenti cette force en lui et c'est pour cela qu'elle semble se tranquilliser à ses côtés. L'Eau est attirée par la force et la quiétude du Feu car il est avant tout une chaleur qui nous apaise, avant d'être un danger."

"- Bonne analyse de notre Shaolan. Tu sembles satisfait de lui... mais je me demande de quelle manière tu réagiras dans quelques jours... Dès maintenant, je peux t'affirmer une chose : c'est une mutinerie qui se prépare."

"- Je m'en doute. Voyons voir de quoi ils seront capables."

"- Ils vont te surprendre", lui assura-t-elle.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?"

"- Parions que les tensions s'atténueront."

**A suivre...**

**Feylie** : et voilà la fin de ce chap ! Je peux souffler pendant quelques temps avant de me replonger dans le prochain à taper, mdr.


	9. Les vérités blessent mais sont nécessair

Salut !

Je sais ce que vous dites en ce moment : "tiens la revoilà elle ! Depuis une semaine qu'elle nous fait poireauter pour rien ! Elle se ramène avec son "salut" et voudrait qu'on lui tende des roses. Et puis quoi encore ? Il a intérêt à être bien son chapitre sinon on va lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer à être en retard dans ses publications."

Vous voyiez je vous connais trèèèèèèèèèès bien, lol ! Allez, je cesse les blablas et j'envoie les RAR :

**Aidya :** cette fois, je me suis pas trompée dans ton pseudo, lol. Je sais pas si tu seras là quand je posterai ce chapitre mais "bonne vacances" !

**MiwakoSoma** : Tiens, j'ai l'honneur d'avoir une Soma parmi mes lecteurs. Je suis trop honorée ! Tu peux pas demander à ton cousin Kyo de venir me voir aussi, lol. Laisse tomber je suis un peu folle sur les bords. "POURQUOI C TJR SAKURA KI VOI SHAO DS SON PLUS SIMPLE APPAREIL ?" Et bien je me pose aussi la question... Je vais écrire une thèse dessus. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi c'est toujours Sakura qui voit les belles choses, lol ? Allez, viens ma chère folle, tu mérites d'être soignée avec nous.

**Princesse d'Argent :** encore une review qui m'a redonné le sourire ! Merci de m'envoyer un peu de ton délire. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir tes mots sur ma boîte mail. Je ris devant l'écran et c'est un vrai remède contre le ciel gris. Merci encore miss. Gros bisous ! Et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi : Shaolan est trop beau, trop sex, trop tout quoi !

**Eliz** : Oui, c'est un peu compliqué avec tout ce qui se trame derrière. Dites le quand y'a un truc qui merde pour que je revoie le chapitre et que je change 2 ou 3 choses pour la compréhension. Et pour les 2 chapitres qu je vous dois... On va essayer. Mais je promets rien. Sans l'inspiration, je merde déjà pour un seul chapitre alors 2. Mais je vais tout faire pour en écrire 2. J'attends vos mots d'encouragements.Debbie : Ma p'tite Debbie que je commence à énerver. Je suis désolée d'être aussi longue dans la parution des chapitres. Là j'ai retrouvé MON ordi portable et donc abandonné le PC familiale que je devais partager avec mon frère et ma soeur. Pour taper les chapitres ce n'était pas évident. Mais maintenant, j'espère que je pourrai rester des heures devant MON ordi pour vous offrir des chapitres régulièrement comme autrefois.

Je crois que cette fois-ci il est venu le temps de dire au revoir aux commentaires de Mando, lol. Et oui, ce chapitre en sera dépourvu même si j'ai reçu des mots de soutiens, lol.

Vous voulez la vérité ? Et bien, j'ai fini de taper le chapitre et je me suis dit que j'allais publier sans qu'il soit passé entre les mains de Mando, pour pouvoir vous offrir ça un dimanche comme autrefois. Donc Mando découvrira comme vous ce chapitre en ce dimanche, lol. Pas de chance soeurette t'as vu comme je suis méchante avec toi, lol.

Mais je mettrai le chapitre avec commentaires plus tard dans le courant de la semaine... sûrement avec le prochain chapitre que je tape là.

Bref, Bonne lecture (sans délire) !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 9 : Les vérités blessent mais elles sont nécessaires

A peine étaient-ils rentrés que Shaolan s'était aussitôt précipité à l'étage. Quant à Eriol, Sakura et Meilin, ils s'installèrent sans un mot dans le salon.

Malgré les tensions, malgré les différends, il était temps de faire fi de tous cela pour sauver une mission qu'ils sabotaient eux-mêmes en jouant les égoïstes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shaolan redescendit avec l'ensemble des documents qu'il avait pu réunir ces derniers mois. Il les déposa sur la table basse puis s'assit sur le parquet. Les trois autres se rapprochèrent.

"- Voilà ce que nous avons !" dit-il.

"- Ca fait beaucoup de feuilles volantes, jugea Meilin en ouvrant une des chemises à élastiques. Tu as accumulé tout ça depuis le temps, et tu nous as rien dit ?"

"- Si je te l'ai dit, souviens-toi, répliqua Shaolan. Mais t'as dû oublier vu que la moitié du temps tu n'es pas très net.

"- C'est supposé me faire rire ?"

"- Désolé, je ne suis pas très doué pour les plaisanteries, rétorqua-t-il. Bon, c'est pas tout mais je crois qu'on va devoir former une véritable équipe... cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-il en posant un regard sur Eriol puis sur Meilin. Ce qui veut dire plus de cachotteries..."

"- Et dire que c'est toi qui ose dire ça", railla Sakura.

"- Oui, mais moi j'ai le droit."

"- Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Eriol amusé.

"- Parce que ça coule de source. Vu que c'est moi qui établie les règles, je suis au-dessus de ces règles qui en conséquence ne s'appliquent pas à moi. C'est clair pour tout le monde ou je me mets en mode "repeat" ?"

"- Moi, j'ai compris que tu voulais qu'on te balance depuis le haut de la Statut de la Liberté, répondit Meilin.

"- Pour une fois j'ai compris la même chose que Mei, approuva Eriol. Sakura ?"

"- Moi aussi."

"- Quand je vous disais que grâce à moi, on se comprendrait à nouveau" se vanta Shaolan.

"- On peut savoir quand tu as dit ça, mister Modestie ?" s'enquit Meilin.

"- C'était avant que je dise que vous aurez plus de chance de balancer le père noël du haut de son joli traîneau que de me balancer moi."

"- Et si on se mettait sérieusement au travail, proposa Sakura. J'ai du boulot cet aprèm."

"- Par où va-t-on commencer ?"

"- Depuis le début puisqu'il faut bien revenir sur tout ce que nous avons négligé", répondit Eriol.

"- Commençons plutôt par un point : la mort de Rachel et de Chris."

La phrase de Shaolan provoqua un silence bien pesant dans le salon. Autour de la table basse, les regards s'évitèrent tout d'abord pour finalement se rencontrer. Seule Meilin gardait la tête basse.

La honte la submergeait.

Qui avait été le plus traître d'entre eux ? Celui qui avait volontairement conduit leur mission vers l'échec ou celui qui avait porté un masque jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

"- Je ne crois pas que Chris nous ait trahi, dit Eriol. Si on écarte le fait qu'il ait détourné de l'argent, ce n'était pas le genre à trahir quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Ce n'était pas lui ! Vous le connaissiez tout comme moi !"

"- Tout comme on croyait connaître Rachel", rétorqua Meilin.

"- Tu sortais avec lui, Mei ! Tu crois sérieusement qu'il aurait pu..."

"- Je ne sais plus qui croire ! La vérité et le mensonge se bousculent dans ma tête ! Mon petit ami et ma meilleure amie m'ont trompée alors que je pensais tout savoir d'eux ! Aujourd'hui, ils sont morts et je voudrais vraiment démêler le vrai du faux pour pouvoir enfin oublier..."

"- Chris n'était pas un mauvais garçon", intervient soudainement Sakura.

"- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? répliqua Meilin. Tu ne le connaissais pas."

"- Si, répondit Shaolan coupant Sakura qui allait répondre.

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Elle l'a rencontré le jour de son arrivée à New York."

"- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Sakura. Je n'en ai parlé à personne."

Eriol renversa sa tête en arrière et soupira.

"- Les aveux vont encore faire mal. (Il tourna la tête vers Shaolan.) Mais là tu vas devoir t'expliquer mon cher Shao."

"- Quels aveux ! s'écria Meilin. Cette fois-ci tu as intérêt à parler Shaolan sinon je me ferai un plaisir d'écarter le sol sous tes pieds. Et crois-moi ce trou sera ton dernier lieu de retraite !"

"- Ce n'est pas la peine de me promettre la mort ! rétorqua-t-il en se relevant brusquement. Elle est déjà à ma porte ! J'en ai tellement sur la conscience que je l'appelle sans crainte ! Crois-moi tes prières viennent trop tard !"

"- Pourquoi ? demanda calmement Meilin. Qu'est-ce qui te pèse sur la conscience ?"

"- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Rachel a choisi de se terrer dans le mensonge, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est moins cruel que la vérité. (Il rit soudainement.) Oui, moins cruel et..."

"- Arrête de jouer les fous ! cria Meilin en se relevant à son tour. Ce n'est pas de Rachel dont je veux parler pour le moment !"

Il lui tourna le dos et continua à murmurer des mots dans sa barbe.

"- Bon sang, Shaolan ! cria-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras. Tu vas enfin avoir le courage de me dire ce que tu me caches depuis le début ! Espèce de lâche, parle !"

"- Meilin je ne voulais pas... Crois-moi. J'ai toujours voulu ton bien et après que Rachel soit...

"- Je me fous de Rachel ! Ne tourne pas en rond et va directement à l'essentiel !"

"- Je n'ai jamais perdu la trace de Chris."

"- Quoi ?"

"- On est resté en contact après sa fuite. Le jour où Sakura est arrivée - le jour de sa mort - je l'ai eu plusieurs fois au téléphone. Il essayait de m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il avait détourné l'argent, mais... je ne voulais rien entendre. Je lui en voulais encore pour ce qu'il avait osé faire durant notre période d'infiltration...

"- Et c'était quoi ?"

"- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! J'ai joué la sourde oreille et... même lorsqu'il m'a parlé des enveloppes, j'ai refusé de l'écouter, jusqu'à cet appel où il m'implorait de lui venir en aide..."

"- Tu veux dire qu'avant de mourir il t'a appelé ? demanda Meilin qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"- Oui."

"- Et qu'as-tu fais ?"

"- Rien."

Le silence qui suivit la gifle fut lourd de sens.

Les larmes aux yeux, Meilin fixait Shaolan d'un air dégoûté.

"- Tu as laissé ton meilleur ami mourir alors que tu aurais pu... Mon Dieu, Shaolan, tu es un monstre ! Un monstre ! Tu savais et tu n'as rien fait ! Tu me dégoûtes ! cria-t-elle en le frappant sur le torse. Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu me... dégoûtes, cracha-t-elle alors qu'il lui saisissait les poignets."

"- Excuse-moi Mei..."

"- Garde tes excuses de lâche pour toi ! Tu n'es plus mon ami, tu ne l'as jamais été d'ailleurs ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je veux oublier ta présence ! Pour moi tu n'es plus rien, Li Shaolan !"

Et sur ces mots, elle monta à l'étage. Elle allait certainement le maudire dans sa chambre tout en réunissant les quelques affaires qu'elle gardait dans la maison avant de la fuir définitivement.

"- Ce n'est pas toi ça."

Shaolan posa les yeux sur Sakura. Elle leva la tête vers lui pour rencontrer son regard.

"- Ce n'est pas toi ça... Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner tes amis lorsqu'ils sont en danger. Va le lui dire."

"- Et c'est tout toi de dire ça, répliqua-t-il. Vouloir recoller les morceaux parce que tu crois que les gens ne changent pas. Je n'ai plus rien du gentil garçon que tu as connu. Mes ailes ont viré au noir depuis belle lurette. Si au départ, j'étais plein d'espoir en rejoignant la _Clow Read_, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus que de l'amertume en moi. Je voudrais pouvoir aider et sauver tout le monde mais c'est impossible ! Même avec mes pouvoirs je reste un homme vulnérable ! J'ai mes moments de doutes, des moments où j'ai envie d'écouter mon égoïsme... Des moments où je voudrais pouvoir baisser les armes pour me reposer... mais avec tous ces cadavres à mes pieds, dis-moi comment fermer les yeux ! Toi qui sais tout mieux que tout le monde, toi qui crois que le monde est rose bonbon, toi qui... cache ton malheur derrière tes yeux verts... comment fais-tu pour rester encore pure… ?"

"- Shaolan…"

"- Tu m'énerves ! Vous m'énervez tous ! Voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Eriol explique leur notre plan. Je ne crois pas que ma présence soit encore tolérée après ça."

Il prit sa veste puis sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui.

"- Toujours à fuir, soupira Eriol. C'est une mauvaise habitude que je voudrais bien qu'il perde. Qu'il crève enfin l'abcès au lieu de la plomber."

"- Pourquoi en voulait-il autant à Chris au point de le laisser mourir ?"

"- Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne le saches pas. Tu sais l'homme est homme. Les erreurs nous en faisons tous. Si celle de Shaolan a été stupide, on ne doit pas le blâmer. Ce n'est pas à nous de jouer les juges."

"- Tu es bien calme, Eriol. Tu sais la vérité mais..."

"- Je l'accepte. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Chris, Shao, Mei, Rachel et moi, on a tous fais des erreurs et le pire est sans doute que ce n'était pas notre professionnalisme qui était à remettre en cause. Non... Ce qui nous a trahi, ce sont nos sentiments. On aurait dû en faire abstraction mais... Avant d'être guidé par la raison, l'homme est guidé par ses foutues sentiments."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"- T'expliquer tout ce qu'on a fait ces dernières semaines et ce qu'on compte faire pour réussir cette mission. Ca te va comme programme ?"

"- Bien sûr ! Depuis le temps que je veux savoir ce que vous complotez tous les deux dans votre coin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura regarda, désemparée, le capharnaüm qu'elle avait provoqué dans sa chambre. Seul Kéro appréciait le nouvel aménagement. Il reposait sur un amas de pantalon. Sakura s'agenouilla et le caressa.

Kéro ronronna. Il adorait ses démonstrations de tendresse. Il était comme un enfant qui réclamait l'amour de ses parents.

Sakura le dorlota une dernière fois, posa un dernier baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, se releva et sortit enfin de sa chambre.

En principe, elle aurait dû prendre son service il y a trente minutes au cybercafé, mais les explications de Eriol avaient été un peu plus longues que prévu.

Et maintenant, chaque minute passée à s'attarder sur des choses futiles, la retardait un peu plus. L'oncle Bill, malgré son indulgence, aurait des raisons de la licencier. Elle devait lui prouver que la courageuse Sakura ne s'était pas évanouie au profit d'une fainéante.

Son sac en travers de l'épaule et sa veste à la main, elle dévala les escaliers.

Avachie sur le canapé, Meilin fixait le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Les aveux de Shaolan devaient encore lui agiter l'esprit. Cette fois, elle était véritablement au bord du gouffre. Comment lui venir en aide ? Lui dire que la vie était cruelle pour tous et qu'elle ne se retrouverait qu'après avoir accepter cette réalité ?

Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de la voir réagir après la trahison de celui qu'elle croyait être son ami. Et avec Tanya dans les environs pas étonnant que son éternel ami la bouteille revienne à ses côtés.

_Et dire que j'avais foutu tout le stock à la poubelle,_ songea Sakura, furieuse, en fixant la bouteille de vin posée sur le sol près du canapé et à portée de la main de la chinoise.

Sakura passa dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, et découvrit une autre bouteille d'alcool.

Il n'était pas question de laisser passer ça !

Tanya n'était pas une amie mais le diable en personne ! Le seul démon dans cette maison qui profitait de la faiblesse morale de ses amis pour les enliser davantage dans leur malheur. Mais pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi vouloir la ruine d'une amie ?

Furieuse, Sakura se pointa devant Meilin.

"- Lâche-moi ce verre !" ordonna-t-elle.

"- Pour qui tu te prends !"

Sakura reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui se tenait en haut des escaliers.

"- Que faisais-tu là-haut, Tanya ?"

"- Ça ne te regarde pas."

"- Si ! Cette maison est aussi la mienne et tu n'as rien à y faire !"

"- Cal... Calmez-vous," bafouilla Meilin en tentant de se lever.

"- Toi, l'ivrogne, reste allongée ! J'ai une intruse à faire disparaître."

"- Une intruse ? Ce ne serait pas toi ? railla Tanya. Si tu m'insultes, je…"

"- Garde tes menaces pour toi, riposta Sakura, je t'assure qu'elles ne valent rien à côtés de celles de Shaolan. Maintenant, écoute ! Il est vrai que je ne connais pas Meilin mais je sais qu'elle est malade. Une personne qui noie son chagrin dans l'alcool est une personne qui a des problèmes. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce dont Meilin a réellement besoin est d'une confidente et pas d'une fournisseuse en boisson alcoolisée ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? La tuer ?"

"- J'ai toujours été là pour elle ! Même lorsque ses copains l'ont délaissée pour Rachel. Shaolan qui était comme un frère pour Mei, s'est également laissé embobiner par cette traînée ! Je suis la seule à être restée fidèle à Mei !"

"- Comment peut-on supporter de voir sombrer un proche sans lui venir en aide ? Shaolan et Eriol ne le supportent pas, et toi ?"

"- J'en ai marre de t'entendre parler pour rien ! Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à mettre Mei dans ta poche, comme tu l'as fait avec les deux autres, tu rêves ! Tu joues le même jeu que Rachel."

Soudain, Tanya éclata de rire.

"- Qu'est-ce qui est si risible ?"

"- Comme elle, tu vas tirer le mauvais numéro .Et la chute va t'être fatale, ma jolie."

Sakura ne répondit pas. Satisfaite, Tanya descendit calmement les escaliers et sortit.

Malgré le départ de Tanya, Sakura ne parvint pas à calmer sa fureur. Comment osait-elle la comparer à Rachel ?

Sakura posa un regard sur Meilin. Il était temps de crever l'abcès. Elle alla vider le contenu des bouteilles dans l'évier puis en remplit une d'eau froide. Elle revint près de la chinoise.

"- Tu vas devoir admettre la vérité ma chère Mei", déclara-t-elle.

L'eau se déversa sur la tête de la chinoise qui se redressa aussitôt. Le visage ruisselant de gouttes, Meilin dévisagea Sakura d'un regard noir.

"- T'es folle ou quoi !"

"- Ravie que tu aies retrouvé ta légendaire langue de vipère."

"- Tu l'as fait exprès !" l'accusa-t-elle.

"- Après Tanya, tu es ma nouvelle victime."

"- Tu vas me le payer !"

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui sauter à la gorge, Sakura recula. Si elles se battaient, elles ne parviendraient jamais à s'expliquer.

Constatant que Sakura refusait la confrontation, Meilin se dirigea vers les escaliers.

"- Tu as sûrement une autre bouteille cachée dans ta chambre. Tanya est vraiment futée."

"- Laisse-moi tranquille !"

"- NON !"

"- Tu es à deux doigts de mettre Shaolan dans ton lit, dit-elle en s'approchant de Sakura. Continue ta chasse et oublie-moi parce que tes airs de sainte nitouche me donnent envie de vomir."

La gifle que lui administra Sakura retentit dans le salon. Les yeux écarquillés, Meilin n'en revenait pas.

"- Tu es idiote, inconsciente mais surtout pa-thé-ti-que ! Tu es incapable de te prendre en charge ! Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. Tu possèdes tout mais tu es en train de détruire ce que le destin t'a offert. Je ne comprends pas les gens comme toi qui foutent leur vie en l'air parce qu'ils croient que la terre entière s'est liguée contre eux… et moi qui n'ai rien, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?"

"- Epargne-moi tes états d'âmes !"

"- Je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour être moi, rétorqua-t-elle, je n'ai pas à m'enivrer pour me faire accepter ou oublier mes malheurs !"

"- Je bois parce que j'en ai tout simplement envie !"

"- Mais bien sûr ! Va dire ça à d'autres mais pas à moi ! Tu reproches à Shaolan sa lâcheté mais tu l'es également ! Tu balaies tes ennuis en surface sans toucher à la source. C'est facile de feindre l'ignorance. Ton attitude prouve que tu n'as aucun respect pour ta famille ni pour ceux qui t'ont toujours soutenue. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas de t'en sortir !"

"- … Comment… peux-tu me dire ça ? Tanya et Rachel…"

"- Rachel est morte ! Tanya n'est pas celle que tu crois ! Accepte d'ouvrir les yeux et même si ça doit te faire mal écoute la vérité ! Redeviens celle que tu étais et cesse de culpabiliser… Vis ta vie sans complexe, ce sera la meilleure façon de faire honneur à ceux qui sont morts... Et puis, non ! Reste comme tu es, si tu penses que le monde se résume à se voiler la face tout en se soûlant ! Si tu es réellement ce genre de fille... ma pauvre Meilin, tu as perdu toute fierté."

Sur ces mots, Sakura se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa sa main sur le poignet.

"- Ça ne me dérange pas d'être ton ennemie à vie, Mei, mais je voudrais que tu t'en sortes. Vaincre un épouvantail n'est pas glorieux. Shaolan se moquerait de moi et surtout de toi. Tu dois énormément compter pour lui…Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que lorsque tu rentrais saoule, il se mettait deux fois plus en rogne. Mais, comme je le disais : vous êtes tous des imbéciles !"

"- A… Attends… Sakura ! Attends…Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ici…", murmura Meilin au bord des larmes.

Sakura sembla réfléchir puis finalement.

"- Je t'offre un café si tu m'accompagnes en voiture au cybercafé. Ca m'évitera d'être encore plus en retard."

"- Dans mon état ? Je veux bien mais… J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Sakura soupira.

"- Bon, bah... Je crois que là que mon boss aura des raisons de me virer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ces quelques heures de répit au cybercafé, Meilin les avait passées à cogiter sur le comportement de ses amis et finalement sur le sien.

A la mort de Rachel, elle s'était imaginée que tous ses proches se réuniraient une dernière fois autour de la défunte. Mais à son plus grand regret, Rachel s'était envolée vers les cieux sans aucun ami à ses côtés, alors que de son vivant elle côtoyait tant de monde.

Aucun adieu.

Elle avait toujours blâmé Shaolan, Eriol et Chris d'avoir abandonné Rachel à son triste sort. Elle leur en voulait de ne pas avoir déposer un dernier regard sur le cercueil de leur amie.

Comment des amis pouvaient-ils tourner aussi vite le dos à l'un des leurs ? A qui se vouer, si vos proches prenaient la fuite dès le premier cri de détresse ?

Ce jour là, ses larmes avaient coulé, non pour le repos de l'âme de Rachel, mais pour ces traîtres qui risquaient de connaître le même sort. Ceux qui croyaient que le jour de leurs funérailles, un rassemblement honorerait dignement leur mémoire alors qu'il n'en serait rien.

Elle n'avait jamais supporté la solitude, aujourd'hui elle acceptait plus facilement cette fatalité. C'était une façon de ne plus être trompée par les hypocrites.

Elle croyait soigner ses blessures mais en vérité, celles-ci devenaient plus profondes. Pour taire son désespoir, elle s'était mise à tremper sa peine dans une cuve d'alcool. Oui, elle était lâche de vouloir tant s'éloigner de la sombre réalité. Oui, elle était stupide de renier sa peur de se retrouver seule en face de son propre corps glacé. Et surtout...

Aujourd'hui, elle reconnaissait péniblement le sentiment d'apaisement qui l'avait envahi après les funérailles de Rachel. Oui, sa tristesse avait perdu de l'ampleur face à son soulagement. Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait que sa présence auprès de Rachel n'avait été qu'un mensonge de plus. Rachel avait été une ennemie plus qu'une amie.

Une fille qui rasait les murs et cachait sa féminité derrière un déguisement et, qui du jour au lendemain, s'était érigée en belle impératrice dont les caprices étaient exécutés d'un claquement de doigts. Les paillettes de la popularité l'avaient transformée en un temps record. Le ravissant papillon était à peine sorti de sa chrysalide qu'il envoûtait déjà son entourage.

Il était peut-être temps d'accepter le fait que Rachel se soit moquée d'eux, qu'elle n'ait jamais été cet ange que son entourage dépeignait, et que derrière ses sourires s'étaient toujours cachés des mensonges.

Rachel n'était pas totalement innocente dans les raisons de leur échec... mais jusqu'à quel point était-elle coupable ?

_Je dois m'affranchir de ce passé_, songea Meilin en fixant le fond de sa tasse vide, _même si c'est difficile d'entendre ce qu'on a toujours tenté de nier._

Comme nier le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été seule. Shaolan et Eriol avaient toujours été là pour elle. Et lorsqu'elle avait succombé aux attraits de l'alcool, ils ne l'avaient jamais considérée comme une victime. Il n'avaient jamais hésité à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la seule à se ruiner idiotement la vie.

Il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre le chemin qu'elle avait quitté. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, après de rudes efforts, elle redeviendrait l'espiègle Meilin d'autrefois.

La chinoise leva les yeux lorsque Sakura posa deux tasses de café et prit place en face d'elle.

La conversation démarra frileusement entre les deux jeunes filles. Les deux parties s'étudiaient, tentaient de s'habituer l'une à l'autre.

Mais au moins, les mots étaient là… bien présents.

Sakura reposa sa tasse après avoir bu une gorgée et étudia la chinoise du regard. Elle avait du mal à croire que Meilin ait choisi d'attendre durant deux heures, pour pouvoir discuter sérieusement avec elle. C'était un miracle !

_Oubliez donc que je suis là,_ pensa Sakura qui ignora superbement un client qui venait de l'apostropha.

Meilin était prête à se confier. Elle lui tendait la main. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui donner des raisons de reculer. Voilà pourquoi elle ne laisserait personne compromettre sa percée vers le camp ennemi.

_Mais il veut vraiment pas me laisser, lui_, se dit-t-elle énervée.

Décidée à avoir enfin la paix, Sakura cria clairement son refus au client.

"- Oncle Bill te laisse faire… ça !" demanda Meilin médusée.

"- Je n'aime pas cet homme, avoua Sakura. Il vient tous les jours à la même heure en espérant avoir un rendez-vous."

"- Tu l'as séduit."

"- Ce n'était pas mon but. Mais, au moins, il consomme."

"- Tu es étonnante."

"- Etonnante, insupportable, et têtue. C'est ainsi que vous me voyez."

"- On s'est trompé ?"

"- Non."

"- J'ai décidé d'arrêter", déclara-t-elle.

"- Tu veux quitter l'organisation !"

"- Arrêter l'alcool, imbécile ! corrigea-t-elle faussement agacée. Bon, c'est vrai que cette phrase, je l'ai dite assez souvent à moi-même mais là... Je veux vraiment arrêter. (Elle surprit le regard amusé de Sakura.) Ne te méprends pas ! Ta petite crise n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je n'ai pas à rendre compte de mon attitude à quiconque, mais… Shaolan. J'avais oublié à quel point il se souciait de moi. Il a toujours veillé sur moi bien que je tente de me persuader du contraire. Et il y a aussi Eriol. Je ne veux plus continuer à décevoir les seules personnes qui m'aient poussée à prendre mon indépendance et à m'assumer sans l'aide de ma famille… Je veux réussir mais c'est si difficile."

"- Je n'ai pas la recette miracle. Il te faudra de la volonté et surtout il te faudra des amis sincères. Tanya…"

"- Elle l'est ! Seulement, elle a peur que je m'éloigne d'elle. Elle veut rester ma seule confidente… c'est pour ça qu'elle n'appréciait pas totalement Rachel."

"- Excuse-moi mais Tanya n'est pas très douée comme amie. Tu devrais t'éloigner d'elle le temps que tu te soignes complètement. Ca vaudrait mieux pour toutes les deux... Enfin, si tu es bel et bien décidée à retrouver une santé digne de ce nom."

"- Si Tanya n'est pas douée comme amie, tu crois l'être ? Je ne veux pas d'une japonaise dans ma liste de contacts."

"- Tant mieux ! Ça me va. Je demeure la japonaise et toi, la méchante chinoise. Que serait Blanche-neige sans sa belle-mère ?"

"- Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens le rôle de la méchante ? En vérité, tu es fêlée."

(**Feylie **: oui, un peu comme moi. Et malgré toutes les recherches médicales, les médecins n'ont pas pu contrer ce mal.)

"- C'est ce qui donne du piment à notre existence, non ? Même s'ils paraissent insensés, vis tes rêves sans jamais te poser de questions. Si tu y crois, je t'assure que rien ne te sera impossible. Entre le rêve et la réalité, il n'y a qu'un voile. La volonté permet de le rompre."

"- Tu n'as décidément pas les pieds sur terre", jugea Meilin.

"- … Je suis une grande rêveuse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une journée satisfaisante dans l'ensemble. Elle n'avait eu à se plaindre d'aucun client mis à part de l'autre dragueur. Et sa soirée débutait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Ce soir, elle dînerait seule. Mais après sa journée mouvementée, elle appréciait le calme de cet instant. Par contre, demain, elle espérait pouvoir réunir les trois amis. Mais tenter de raccommoder Meilin et Shaolan – injoignable depuis sa dispute du matin avec la chinoise – ne serait pas une mince affaire. Peu importe !

Elle imaginait déjà l'ambiance du repas. Eriol provoquerait les foudres de Meilin, cette dernière se plaindrait du repas et Shaolan hurlerait pour ramener un semblant de calme et se débarrasser par la même occasion de Kéro…

Demain soir serait le soir de la réconciliation. La paix après la guerre.

Tout ce petit monde réunit autour d'une table pour partager un repas, des rires et des cris. Mais surtout qu'aucun d'eux ne change sa façon d'être. Elle les appréciait tels qu'ils étaient : arrogants, critiques et francs dans leurs paroles.

Elle envoya un mail à Tomoyo pour l'informer de sa prochaine victoire, puis se décida enfin à fêter, en solo, sa première bataille.

Elle éteignit la chaîne hi-fi puis alluma le poste de télévision. Un bol de pop-corn et une canette de coca posés sur la table, il ne manquait plus qu'à choisir le film. Elle monta chercher une couverture dans sa chambre. Mais les miaulements d'un chat et pas n'importe quel chat l'écarta de ses intentions.

Pas de trace de cette canaille dans le corridor. Son regard se posa sur une porte entrouverte. Sakura passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Si Kéro avait osé faire ses griffes sur les affaires de Shaolan, ils pouvaient tous les deux chercher un autre domicile.

"- Reviens, Kéro", ordonna-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Sakura ne s'était jamais risquée à pénétrer dans l'antre du lion. L'envie de découvrir ce qui se dissimulait dans cette pièce ne l'avait jamais effleurée jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi cette soudaine curiosité ? Sûrement parce que l'envie de connaître l'homme qu'était devenu Shaolan était plus forte depuis ce matin.

Elle poussa lentement la porte et découvrit la chambre interdite.

Blanc et noir.

Deux couleurs qui convenaient parfaitement au chinois. Elles dominaient sa personnalité.

Il n'y avait aucun désordre. Elle s'en doutait. Shaolan était consciencieux.

Sur les murs, des photos sans couleurs. Elle reconnut le lac de Central Park sur l'une d'elles, les autres représentaient des forêts, des étangs ou des temples.

La nostalgie de ses racines.

Un vent de mélancolie l'emporta.

Elle vivait également loin de chez elle. Cette pensée lui noua le cœur. Elle devait voler de ses propres ailes comme tout le monde. Elle n'était plus une enfant mais une adulte. Les conseils prodigués à Meilin valaient aussi pour elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la bibliothèque. Elle contenait uniquement des livres traitant de la photographie. Shaolan était un passionné. Et la preuve de cette passion ornait les murs de cette chambre. Il possédait un talent indéniable pour trouver l'angle idéal et la lumière qui convenait pour capter l'émotion de ses sujets ainsi que la magie d'un lieu.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les étagères puis s'attardèrent sur la reliure d'un livre qui lui sembla ne pas avoir sa place parmi cette collection d'image. Elle le sortit de l'étagère et l'ouvrit.

Elle se crispa.

La jalousie s'empara d'elle en voyant le bonheur de ce couple. Il y a avait tant d'amour dans le regard de ce jeune homme qui enlaçait chaleureusement sa petite amie.

Le cœur lourd, elle retourna la photo.

Une écriture féminine.

« N'oublie jamais de m'aimer, mon Shaolan. Ta Rachel.»

Elle feuilleta le reste de l'album.

Eriol, Meilin et Tanya étaient tous heureux et soudés à cette époque. Un seul individu suffisait-il à emporter la joie de plusieurs personnes ? A les voir aujourd'hui, elle répondrait « oui ».

Elle referma brusquement l'album et le replaça dans la bibliothèque. Un fossé venait de s'ouvrir entre elle et ce groupe. Elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Ils avaient besoin de Rachel et malheureusement, elle n'était plus là.

Et malheureusement, la seule femme qui compterait toujours aux yeux de Shaolan demeurerait son ex-petite amie.

La chute était terrible.

Ebranlée, Sakura se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Puis poussa sa curiosité suicidaire jusqu'à fouiller les tiroirs du bureau. Il lui fallait des preuves concrètes qui appuieraient sa conclusion : Shaolan aimait encore Rachel.

Pellicules, stylos, enveloppes, feuilles, tout vola en travers de la pièce.

Elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir et découvrit une pile de clichés. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle étudiait les photos, sa consternation se transforma en irritation. Shaolan avait osé s'immiscer dans sa vie privée sans son accord !

Elle se leva subitement et fit tomber la chaise. Shaolan lui devait des explications. Il n'avait aucun droit de violer son intimité de cette manière.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle recherchait, elle vida les tiroirs. Elle dénicherait, tôt ou tard, un indice. Lorsqu'elle mit la main sur une carte au dos de laquelle était indiquée une adresse, sa décision fut prise.

Sans prendre la peine de ranger le désordre qu'elle avait provoqué, Sakura sortit de la chambre.

Shaolan allait regretter son voyeurisme.

**A suivre...**

**Feylie** : et voilà, un chapitre de fait ! Le prochain chap promet d'être chaud, mdr. Et si je faisais un petit tête à tête entre nos deux persos favoris ? L'idée fait son nid dans la tête brumeuse de Feylie Pourquoi pas ? ... A cogiter.


	10. Colère et désarroi

Salut !

Je sais que je suis grave en retard et je crois que là je vais finir par publier toutes les deux semaines, lol. J'arrive pas à reprendre le train-train habituel d'un chapitre tous les dimanche.

Bref, vite les blabla pour pas vous ennuyer :

**Aidya6** : Bah pour l'évolution des recherches sur son frère, je vais m'y remettre. Mais comme j'ai pas trop la tête à réfléchir, je me contente de résoudre les problèmes de coeur, lol. Allez, je m'y atèle sérieusement dès le prochain chapitre !

**Ade** : Quand je dis tête-à-tête... ça veut dire tête-à-tête. Ca te va comme réponse ? Lol.

**Princesse d'argent** : La folle est de retour ! Tu sais que je suis toujours pdtr devant tes reviews ? Pour ce chap tu verras beaucoup plus Shaolan, tu peux me croire ! J'en dis pas plus. Et comme tu liras ce chapitre que de retour de tes vacances... Tu me diras ce que tu en penses à ce moment là !

**Miwakosoma** : Waouh ! Une célébrité qui me fait l'honneur de me laisser une review ! Je suis trop émue, lol. Moi timbré ? Non.

**Tenshi** : Oui, je sais... Mando vous manque mais elle reviendra, promis !

**Debbie** : Ma Debbie ! Ca fait longtemps. T'es en vacances ou pas ? (Pourquoi je pose c'te question alors que c'est sans doute ça et qu'elle me répondra pas ? Je suis conne parfois)

**Laumie** : Tiens, revoilà la dingue de torture. Tu es calmée, on dirait.

**Sakili** : j'ai oublié de te remercier la dernière fois non ? Si oui, je m'en excuse ! Et je t'envoie pleins de fleurs exotiques !

Bon, d'abord, je veux souhaiter BONNE VACANCES A TOUS ! Vive les palmiers et les cocotiers, lol ! Ensuite, je voulais vous prévenir que ce chapitre est plein de tension électrique entre deux persos, lol. Je suis sûr que vous vous doutez de qui... Et pour finir, les Koms de Mando, vont venir ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et pour toi ma Mando, que j'adore, même si elle est devenue m'dame Ozhora, lol (cherchez pas à comprendre c'est une connerie de plus entre moi et ma soeurette de coeur). J'ai dis à mon mari de venir apprendre au tien à frapper les méchants ! Il en a besoin ton aigle-pas-royal !

Et une petite note : j'ai lu Harry Potter (tout le monde s'en fout mais bon) et je suis love de ce tome 6 ! Merci ma Lyly qui a été d'une grande aide ! Je t'adore ma puce !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 10 : Colère et désarroi

Une salle d'attente dépeuplée.

Le désert…

Plus aucunes filles à contempler. Plus que ce silence à écouter. Quelle solitude ! Heureusement son carnet d'adresses ne manquerait pas de lui fournir quelques projets susceptibles de combler sa soirée. Finalement, la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Et il comptait bien obliger cet imbécile de Shaolan à le suivre.

_Si je ne m'occupe pas de cet idiot, _songea-t-il, _il finira ses vieux jours seul. _

Shaolan était tout de même exigeant. Avec toutes les belles plantes qui flânaient dans le coin, cet ours ne trouvait toujours pas chaussure à son pied. C'était vraiment se moquer du monde ! Pourtant, il comprenait parfaitement son attitude. Qui ne serait pas blasé après une relation avec la séduisante Rachel ?

Elle avait été l'un des premiers modèles féminin de Shaolan. Ce dernier en était aussitôt tombé amoureux. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'une relation stable pour se défaire de l'ancienne. Il lui fallait une compagne sincère, douce et jolie... un peu comme celle qu'il apercevait à l'autre bout du couloir.

_Pas de chance ma jolie, la séance est terminée, _pensa-t-il en allant à sa rencontre. _Va falloir repartir si..._

En voyant ce que lui tendait le destin, Mike resta bouche bée devant la vision. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que les mannequins qui égayaient habituellement le studio, mais son visage était… exceptionnel !

"- Dépêchez-vous ! Vous êtes la dernière", dit-il en sachant qu'il allait bientôt regretter ces paroles.

Mike posa une main sur la taille de la jeune fille et l'invita à le suivre.

"- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle en se soustrayant de l'étreinte de Mike. On m'a dit que Li Shaolan travaillait ici. Je suis une amie !"

"- Une amie ? s'étonna Mike en se grattant la tête. C'est vous qui avez appelé pour savoir s'il était toujours là !"

Mais la réponse ne sembla pas intéresser Mike qui était bien trop occupé à la dévisager de ses yeux bleus. Il l'étudia des pieds à la tête.

Cette fille serait parfaite pour faire ses pages de mode à défaut de faire la couverture. Un air candide et à la fois espiègle, un corps à faire rougir la Vénus de Milo et des yeux à faire pâlir une émeraude. Pourquoi cet idiot de Shaolan lui avait-il caché cette perle ? Une petite vengeance s'imposait ! Shaolan ne sortirait pas de ce studio avant d'avoir immortalisé cette fille.

"- Venez, vous allez m'aider."

"- En quoi ?"

"- Je vais piéger ce cachottier de Shao. Moi, c'est Mike. Et vous ?"

"- Sakura."

"- Japonaise. Je l'aurais deviné !"

Sakura n'était pas certaine que Shaolan soit du genre à aimer les plaisanteries, malgré cela elle choisit de se joindre à cet homme.

_Avant de recevoir son châtiment et quelques gifles bien senties, ce voyeur mérite bien qu'on se moque de lui, _pensa-t-elle toujours aussi furieuse contre Shaolan.

Mike la conduisit dans une salle tout en plaisantant. Ce qui permit à Sakura de se détendre et d'oublier un instant ce pour quoi elle se trouvait ici. Mike n'avait rien d'un pervers mais il semblait être un véritable coureur de jupons.

Mike la pria d'attendre quelques minutes avant de la quitter.

Sakura examina les lieux.

Une salle d'attente comme chez les médecins. Quelle horreur ! Elle s'assit mais se releva aussitôt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme rousse qui tenait une mallette dans sa main droite. Avant que Sakura n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'inconnue lui sauta dessus et entama son travail.

A son retour, Mike étudia de nouveau Sakura puis satisfait remercia sa collaboratrice, non sans avoir auparavant émit une énième plaisanteries sur Shaolan.

_Petit cachottier,_ songea Mike époustouflé par son nouveau modèle.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était toujours demandé pour quelles raisons Shaolan arrivait au studio avec une mine à faire fuir les démons les plus courageux.

Les réactions du chinois étaient, pour la plupart du temps, imprévisibles et faisaient l'objet de paris de la part de l'ensemble de l'équipe. Si pour beaucoup, les sautes d'humeurs de Shaolan étaient liées à Rachel et à Meilin, pour Mike la raison était à chercher ailleurs. Et aujourd'hui, cette jeune beauté lui donnait enfin raison.

Sans gêne, Mike prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna avec lui à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne devant _la_ pièce où se déroulait les séances photo.

Sakura se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise lorsque Mike la plaça au milieu du décor face à l'appareil photo. Elle était une tâche sur cette scène immaculée. Elle ne supportait pas ces lumières dirigées vers elle. Peut-être que l'obscurité lui convenait mieux à force de l'avoir côtoyée durant ces dernières années ou bien qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à mettre son âme à nue.

Elle s'apprêtait à renoncer à cette comédie lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Shaolan. Sa colère se raviva aussitôt et elle serra les poings. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle eut la satisfaction d'y lire l'étonnement mais aussi une certaine irritation. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas d'avoir son encombrante colocataire dans les jambes.

_Et c'est que le début_, se dit-elle. _Tu vas devoir me rendre des comptes mon cher ami._

"- C'est elle ? demanda Shaolan en s'adressant à Mike. C'est pour elle que j'ai dû ressortir le matériel alors que j'allais partir ? Tu te moques de moi, Mike ?"

"- Non, pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il amusé. Je la trouve splendide, pas toi ?"

Shaolan ne répondit pas. Mais ces yeux incendiaient Mike qui aurait grillé tel un poulet si Shaolan avait usé de sa magie.

"- J'allais oublier ! dit Mike, elle s'appelle…"

"- Je connais son nom", coupa Shaolan agacé.

"- Comment ? s'étonna Mike. Et tu ne m'as jamais dit que…"

"- Veux-tu que je fasse ces photos ?"

"- Tu penses que je l'ai habillée comme ça pour faire le ménage ? Je te croyais plus futé, mon ami."

"- Continue comme ça et tu vas te retrouver dans ma longue liste d'ennemis."

"- T'es jamais content, tu le sais ça ?"

Shaolan reporta son attention sur Sakura. Elle portait un bustier, largement échancré qui se fermait sur le devant par des boutons, assorti à une jupe vaporeuse coupée en biais aux tons chauds. Il avait mainte fois prise Sakura en photo. Il n'ignorait donc pas que la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui n'était pas naturelle. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette galère ? Elle avait certainement rencontrée Mike dans la rue. Il distribuait ses cartes comme des petits pains. Toutefois, il imaginait mal Sakura rêver d'une carrière de mannequin. Cela ne convenait pas à sa nature.

"- Allons-y", dit-il en soupirant alors que Mike riait sous cape.

"- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" demanda Sakura qui attendait impatiente que Mike s'en aille pour pouvoir défigurer Shaolan.

"- Et si tu te taisais pour commencer ?" rétorqua Shaolan.

Elle lui adressa une grimace. A ce moment, il en profita pour prendre un cliché.

"- Ce sera la meilleure, plaisanta-t-il. Tes singeries passeront mieux sur la pellicule."

Durant un bref moment, Sakura perdit constance. Le sourire qu'il venait de lui adresser était le même qu'autrefois, sincère et chaleureux. Elle l'observa comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

Shaolan était complètement détendu comme soulagé d'un poids. Il n'était plus lui-même avec un appareil photo entre les mains. Son caractère se tempérait. Il prenait le temps de plaisanter et de quitter son air autoritaire.

_Il aime observer et immortaliser. C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours les yeux tournés vers les fenêtres, _songea-t-elle.

"- Tu es photographe depuis quand ?"

"- Depuis que je suis devenu un gros pervers, répliqua-t-il. J'adore voir les filles en petites tenues. Mais en ce qui te concerne, je vais m'arrêter au décolleté."

"- Espèce de..."

"- Chut, tu me déconcentres, l'interrompit-il en sachant pertinemment que Sakura se mettrait davantage en colère après cette injonction.

Shaolan fit signe à Mike. Sans émettre la moindre protestation, ce dernier se dirigea vers la sortie et referma la porte derrière lui.

"- Explique-moi ce que tu fais ici, dit-il en posant son appareil sur une table Tu rêves de faire carrière dans le mannequinât ?"

"- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue les modèles, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je peux bien recommencer une nouvelle fois pour toi."

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! cria-t-elle en fonçant sur Shaolan. J'ai vu les photos. Elles sont parfaites surtout celles où je suis endormie dans mon lit. Combien de fois m'as-tu épiée ?"

Ils se faisaient désormais face.

"- Assez souvent", reconnut-il sans détour.

Cet aveu sans remords ne fut pas pour calmer Sakura qui le gifla de toutes ses forces. Malgré la gifle, Shaolan soutenait toujours le regard de Sakura.

"- Tu as violé mon intimité !" s'écria-t-elle devant son calme imperturbable.

"- Et tu en as fait de même en fourrant ton nez dans ma chambre."

"- C'était à cause de Kéro !"

"- Le résultat est le même !"

"- C'est pas croyable de voir ça ! J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis en faute !"

"- Evidemment que oui ! Tu n'avais pas à fouiller dans mes tiroirs !"

"- Et tu n'avais pas à t'introduire dans ma chambre pour prendre des photos de moi à mon insu !"

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, l'un comme l'autre furieux contre l'autre.

"- Tu veux jouer à un jeu ?" déclara soudain Shaolan.

"- Lequel ?" demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

"- La règle est simple, reprit-il en prenant son appareil photo, je vais prendre ces maudites photos puisque Mike les veut mais je te poserai en même temps des questions et tu y répondras sans sourciller."

"- Tu noies le poisson, là !"

"- Je nous évite une bataille qui ne nous mènera à rien ! J'ai un travail à faire et je compte bien le faire au plus vite pour terminer une journée qui a été plus que mauvaise pour moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas la force de débuter un nouveau conflit ce soir. D'accord ?"

Sakura semble réfléchir.

"- … A condition que se soit réciproque", exigea-t-elle.

"- Entendu. Je te laisse commencer."

"- Encore heureux", railla-t-elle.

Il sourit enfin. Il lui prit le bras et l'amena au milieu du décor blanc.

Et tandis que Shaolan inspectait les lumières, Sakura passa en revue toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis des semaines, mais une s'imposa à elle.

"- Pourquoi ces photos ? (Shaolan se retourna subitement vers Sakura.) Si tu voulais m'avoir comme modèle, il fallait me le demander."

"- Souris !", ordonna-t-il en braquant l'appareil photo sur Sakura.

"- Réponds d'abord !"

"- D'après toi, pourquoi un photographe prend-t-il la peine de prendre des clichés ? Parce que le modèle ou le paysage a su attirer son regard. Si je n'ai pas pris la peine de te demander l'autorisation, c'est que j'avais mes raisons. Et elles ne te concernent pas."

"- Quel culot ! Tu..."

"- Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, dit-il sans cesser d'immortaliser son image. La principale raison est que je ne tenais pas à ce que tu le saches."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- A mon tour de poser une question ! Ne t'arrête pas de sourire !"

"- Bah avec toi c'est difficile de garder le sourire", dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

"- Continue donc à jouer les journalistes, soupira-t-il. Je passe mon tour."

"- Depuis quand fais-tu de la photographie ?" demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

"- En fait, avant notre rencontre mais - tourne légèrement la tête - disons que je m'y suis remis sérieusement après notre rupture.

"- Notre rupture ? C'était de ton point de vue."

Shaolan abaissa son appareil et sembla soudain attristé.

"- Je ne tiens pas à en parler ce soir."

"- Pourtant, il faudra bien le faire un jour ou l'autre, répliqua-t-elle acerbe. Tu me dois des explications."

"- J'avais des raisons de partir", dit-il agacé.

"- Et tu avais des raisons valables de ne pas me donner de tes nouvelles ?"

"- Oui."

"- J'avais besoin de toi à cette époque et tu n'étais pas là !" s'écria-t-elle soudain.

"- Et tu penses que j'aurais pu t'épauler ?"

"- Oui !"

"- Pas moi. Désolé mais consoler... Ce n'est pas de mon ressort."

"- Pourquoi tu ne me demandes rien de ce qui a pu m'arriver après ton départ ?"

"- Ca ne m'intéresse pas."

"- Menteur !" cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

"- … Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un père ?"

Un lourd silence s'installa. Shaolan changea de pellicule puis s'assit.

"- … Pourquoi cette question ?" demanda-t-elle alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.

"- Mon père ne m'a jamais manqué sauf lors des réunions de parents d'élèves à l'école. A part ça, je n'ai jamais ressenti son absence comme un vide... Est-ce que c'est normal ?"

Que tentait-il de faire ? Elle ne comprenait pas cette soudaine confession qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur histoire.

"- Qui t'a offert ce pendentif ?"

Sakura porta machinalement son regard vers son pendentif en forme de clé qui tombait dans son décolleté. Elle rougit à l'idée que Shaolan ait pu diriger les yeux à cet endroit.

"- Ma mère, répondit-elle. Elle disait qu'il était unique au monde."

"- Il n'a pas l'air très précieux."

"- C'est vrai. Pourtant, elle m'affirmait qu'aucun bijou au monde ne rivalisait avec celui-ci. Elle disait ça parce que j'étais le genre de petite fille à croire toutes les histoires... et à rire pour rien."

A ce souvenir, un autre refit surface.

Elle revoyait chaque moment défiler dans son esprit. Le dernier été qu'elle avait passé en famille. Elle entendait encore la douce voix mélodieuse de sa mère envahir la prairie. Elle entendait encore les rires de Toya qui se mêlaient à ceux de son père. Elles respiraient l'odeur des champs de lavandes et de coquelicots qui s'étendaient devant leurs yeux. Elle se souvenait de cette rivière où ils avaient pataugé pieds nus en riant, et de ce déjeuner sur le tapis d'herbe.

Elle aurait souhaité revivre une autre journée avec sa famille mais cela était désormais impossible.

"- Je peux m'arrêter cinq minutes… ?"

"- … On va faire une pause de dix minutes", balbutia Shaolan mal à l'aise.

Shaolan avait du mal à se remettre des dernières images de Sakura. Sa fraîcheur et son énergie avaient déjà captivé son objectif, mais là… Il découvrait une jeune fille absorbée par un univers dont elle seule détenait les clés. En ouvrant la porte, elle avait découvert son paradis et un chagrin qu'elle pensait sans doute avoir étouffé à jamais.

S'il développait cette pellicule, il craignait de revoir les clichés où la tristesse avait marqué le visage de la fleur de cerisier. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état et à vrai dire il priait pour que se soit la dernière fois. Il devait avouer que même s'il le lui reprochait sans cesse, il préférait de loin la voir sourire en serrant des poings.

"- C'est elle, l'émotivité !"

Shaolan tourna la tête vers la porte où se tenait Mike.

"- T'es toujours pas parti ?"

"- Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?"

"- Elle a emménagé chez nous il y a peu de temps."

"- Mei ne doit pas être ravie."

"- Tant mieux ! Ca l'oblige à penser à autre chose qu'à une bouteille."

"- Tu est amoureux de cette Sakura ?"

"- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?"

"- Si un agent tombe sur…"

"- Sakura n'a rien d'une fille superficielle ! Elle n'a pas besoin de ces paillettes pour savoir qu'elle existe. Elle ne fera ni la couverture ni les pages de mode de ton mag !"

"- Nous en reparlerons, tu es d'accord ?"

"- C'est non !"

"- Tu la prives d'une carrière ! Tu le sais ça !"

"- Oh, oui je sais ! Je sais comment fonctionne ce milieu grâce à toi. Même les plus forts, moralement, en sortent déboussolés. Sakura est bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le montre. Tu voudrais que je la jette au milieu des loups pour qu'ils la détruisent davantage ? Fais-moi le plaisir d'oublier cette histoire, Mike, ou je te jure que tu regretteras vraiment le jour où tu as songé à cette idée !

"- Elle doit compter à tes yeux. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu aussi protecteur avec Rachel."

"- Arrête avec tes sous-entendus !"

-" Tu as peur que le monde des paillettes l'attire et que tu la perdes comme ton ex."

"- Dis pas de bêtise !"

"- Sakura n'est pas Rachel. Tu le sais ça ?"

"- ARRETE !"

"- Tu ne sais toujours pas voir la vérité en face. A moins que se soit ton coeur qui n'accepte pas de voir la vérité."

"- La ferme, Mike", dit-il entre ses dents.

"- Jouer les méchants avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Tu devrais le savoir, non ?"

Mike se tut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura qui semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire.

Mais même si son visage rayonnait à nouveau, elle ne désirait plus continuer cette séance de photo qui loin de la divertir, la rendait mélancolique.

"- Tu ne m'en veux pas, Shaolan ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Ce caprice m'a coûté dix précieuses minutes. Tu as déjà pris la grosse tête ?"

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua-t-elle acide, elle ne risque pas d'égaler la tienne."

"- Tu es sensationnelle, Sakura ! s'extasia Mike. Je dois vous quitter mais nous nous reverrons, ma chère. Quant à toi Shao, je veux te voir demain matin chez moi."

"- Non, opposa-t-il. Je t'appelle et on se rejoindra dans un café. Je tiens pas à te tirer du lit alors que tu n'es pas seul.

"- Je n'ai jamais fait voeux de chasteté contrairement à toi. A un de ces jours, Sakura !"

Amusée, elle lui fit un vague signe de la main. Sauf s'il prévoyait s'inviter lors d'un dîner chez eux, elle ne comptait pas revoir ce beau brun aux yeux bleus dans ce studio. Elle n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds.

"- Et si on se commandait un truc à manger ?" proposa soudainement Shaolan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- T'as été rapide."

"- Je ne tenais pas à ce que tu meures de faim."

Il posa ses paquets sur la table et s'assit.

"- C'est donc ici que tu te réfugies lorsque tu veux nous éviter", constata-t-elle.

"- Je ne vous évite pas, démentit-il. Le studio grouille de personne durant la journée et il y a toujours un imbécile pour entrer dans la chambre noire quand j'y suis. C'est plus tranquille la nuit."

"- Tu travailles pour Mike ?"

"- Pas exactement. Les tops models, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je préfère photographier la nature et les gens que je croise à un moment de ma vie. Mike cherchait un photographe pour son magazine et radin comme il est, il ne voulait dépenser que le strict minimum."

""- Alors, tu t'es proposé de lui venir en aide."

"- Non, il m'y a contraint."

"- Qui peut t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas ? s'étonna Sakura. Il connaît sûrement un secret inavouable sur toi. Quel est-il ?"

"- Tes nouilles vont refroidir."

-" Finalement, dit-elle en faisant la moue, j'ai pas trop faim."

"- J'aurais pu t'acheter une salade."

"- Ça ira. Je ne vais pas jouer les difficiles. "

"- Tu devrais, soutint-il en pointant les baguettes vers Jamie. Ouvre la bouche."

"- Non, merci", dit-elle en reculant la tête.

"- Une vraie petite fille pas capricieuse pour un sou, se moqua-t-il. Tu ne te plains jamais ?"

"- Me plaindre de quoi ? Je suis en vie et je n'ai pas de maladie incurable ou de gros problèmes d'argent. Bien sûr, j'ai parfois des ennuis mais ils sont quelconques par rapports à d'autres."

"- Toujours positive."

"- Il le faut pour ne pas toucher le fond. Ce n'est pas facile de garder le sourire tous les jours, pourtant… faire une tronche de mort ou rester dans son coin à broyer du noir n'est pas une solution."

"- Ta mère n'a..."

Il s'arrêta avant de faire une énorme bourde. Il observa Sakura. Son visage ne reflétait aucune tristesse.

"- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?"

"- Pour rien", dit-il en redonnant son attention à ses nouilles.

"- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Savoir quoi ?" demanda-t-il en évitant de lever les yeux vers elle.

"- Ce qui est arrivé à mes parents."

Silence.

"- On peut éviter d'en parler ?"

"- Eriol avait raison ! Tu ne sais que fuir !" l'accusa-t-elle.

"- Depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans ce studio, tu cherches la moindre petite bête chez moi."

"- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'essaie simplement de comprendre tes agissements !"

"- Comprendre ? Mais comment ?"

"- Confesse-toi à moi !"

"- Je n'y tiens pas", rétorqua-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Fatiguée de le voir aussi impassible devant son bol de nouille qu'il s'entêtait à ne pas lâcher du regard, Sakura se leva brusquement et étendit son bras pour faire tomber tout ce qui était posé sur la table.

"- T'es complètement cinglée ou quoi !" s'écria Shaolan en se relevant.

"- Oui, je suis cinglée ! Et c'est à cause de toi !

D'un geste rageur, Shaolan renversa la table faisant sursauter Sakura.

"- Et tu crois que mon état est dû à qui ?" rétorqua-t-il à son tour.

"- J'en sais rien ! Tu ne dis rien et tu gardes tout pour toi ! Je ne peux pas deviner qui tu es si... T'es un vrai mystère pour moi et… !"

"- Et tu ne le supportes pas, c'est ça ! Tu ne supportes pas que je sois parti comme ça sans explication ! Tu ne supportes pas que j'ai pu faire ma vie après toi !"

"- Je ne supporte pas le fait que tu ais pu t'éloigner au moment où j'ai eu le plus besoin de toi ! Tu n'étais pas là !"

"- Je ne suis jamais là pour ceux qui comptent pour moi ! Tu n'as pas compris depuis le temps ! En quittant la Chine j'ai abandonné ma famille, en quittant le Japon je t'ai quitté toi ! Je ne sais faire que ça !"

"- C'est toi qui fuis toujours ! Comme si rien ne t'affectait !"

"- De nombreuses choses m'affectent, mais je ne le montre pas. J'encaisse comme avec les coups de poings.

"- Ta méthode est aussi suicidaire que celle de Meilin."

"- En quoi ? C'est elle qui se détruit la santé."

"- Comme Mei, tu t'éloignes de ceux qui t'aiment ou voudraient t'aimer. Vous êtes dans votre coin à maudire le monde entier."

"- On ne peut rien y changer."

"- Tu te trompes ! Je t'en pris Shaolan, parle-moi..."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens. Ils étaient si proches et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre.

"- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il à demi-mot. Si je parle... C'est mon dernier espoir qui s'envolera..."

"- Parle-moi de toi, de ce qui te fait souffrir et continue à te ronger... Parle-moi de Rachel."

Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle.

"- Tu n'es pas décidé à me parler d'elle non plus ?"

"- Ça ne te concerne pas, prétexta-t-il. Cette malheureuse histoire ne devrait pas ressurgir. Il y a des vérités qu'on ne devrait pas avouer, ajouta-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres de ses doigts."

"- Lesquelles ?"

La détermination se lisait dans le regard de Sakura. Sa curiosité était compréhensible mais elle ne gagnerait rien à savoir.

Il s'approcha des fenêtres.

Le règne de la nuit… ou le règne de l'artifice ? A travers les vitres, les lumières jaunes, rouges et blanches fusionnaient, se troublaient à force de briller en même temps. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et… rien.

_Où sont passées les étoiles ? _se demanda-t-il tristement. _Elles ne sont plus de taille à se confronter aux lumières de ce monde. La magie du ciel n'a plus sa place. Les dieux sont fatigués de faire scintiller des paillettes que les hommes ne considèrent plus. Leurs propres artifices les fascinent davantage. Qui peut s'opposer aux évolutions et aux changements ?_

- … On les subit malgré nous parce qu'elles facilitent notre quotidien, pourtant… on se voit en coup de vent. Un salut jusqu'à la prochaine. Est-ce que c'est ça les relations entre être humains ? On est tous à la recherche d'un trésor qui permettrait de rendre notre existence éphémère en quelque chose d'éternelle. On consomme notre vie en espérant, chaque jour, qu'elle ait un goût meilleur qu'hier... Moi, j'ai l'impression que chaque matin je m'égare un peu plus de ce que j'étais, mais qui étais-je avant ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien mais je ne pense pas être mauvais… pourtant, au lieu de m'améliorer, je régresse, dit-il en se tournant vers Sakura.

Il tirait derrière lui une désillusion qu'elle devinait ancienne. L'absence d'un père l'avait conduit à ne compter que sur lui-même, et la mort de Rachel lui pesait à tel point sur le cœur qu'il ressassait inlassablement de vieilles blessures. En s'éloignant des gens, il se protégeait. Il s'assurait que plus rien ne provoquerait d'autres fissures dans sa carapace.

_Il aura beau usé de son mauvais caractère, il ne se débarrassera jamais des personnes les plus téméraires... comme moi_, pensa-t-elle.

"- Tu aimais Rachel ?"

"- Encore ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser en paix !"

"- Je veux juste la vérité !"

"- Ça change tout ! Les vérités sont toujours bonnes à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais dissiper le brouillard : je détestais Rachel ! Voilà ce que tu souhaitais entendre !"

Il lui empoigna violemment le bras et resserra la pression de ses doigts. Sa voix était dure et sans émotion.

"- Tu as entendu ? Rachel est loin de moi, et je remercie le ciel de m'avoir délivré de cette garce ! A cause d'elle, j'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis !"

Il continua à maudire la jeune fille tout en secouant Sakura.

Pourquoi cette douleur s'il n'éprouvait rien pour son ex-petite amie ? La personnalité de cette dernière et les réels sentiments de Shaolan à son égard n'étaient pas évidents à déchiffrer. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que le fossé entre lui et les autres n'était alimenté que par des malentendus et des secrets que chacun gardait en soi. Ils étaient seuls responsables de cet éloignement.

"- Aie ! Shaolan !"

Si elle ne réagissait pas, Shaolan lui briserait les os du bras sans s'en rendre compte. Elle devait le sortir de cette frénésie. Eriol lui avait conseillée de ne pas redouter les colères de Shaolan. Elle ne paniquerait pas. Les yeux du jeune homme prirent une teinte plus chaude. Sous sa peau, son sang bouillonnait.

Sakura posa sa main sur la sienne et attendit. Peu à peu, il sembla se calmer. Elle devinait néanmoins que cet effort lui coûtait.

Il la relâcha, s'agenouilla devant elle et encercla ses bras autour de sa taille.

Sakura n'osa pas bouger. Cette étreinte était si inattendue.

"- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Sakura, affirma-t-il. Je serais incapable de te faire du mal."

"- Je le sais", lui assura-t-elle en le rejoignant sur le sol.

Elle savait que Shaolan recherchait inconsciemment sa douceur comme elle recherchait aveuglément sa chaleur.

Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Les yeux levés vers Sakura, il porta sa main sur sa joue.

"- Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour moi... Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne suis qu'un lâche qui comme par hasard n'est jamais là pour voir la tristesse des siens... Eriol me le reproche sans cesse, tu me le reproches et ma famille me le reprochera aussi un jour… Je ne serai jamais là pour les miens. Alors, pourquoi pleurer sur un homme qui ne le mérite pas ? Pourquoi pleurer sur l'homme qui n'a pas hésité à t'abandonner alors qu'il savait que tu enterrerais les tiens ?"

Sakura ne put garder ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le visage levé vers le sien.

"- J'ai été absent dans ta vie comme mon père l'a toujours été dans celle de ma mère… et dans ma vie aussi..."

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Shaolan se redressa légèrement puis l'embrassa. Elle le laissa faire lorsqu'il passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour mêler sa langue à la sienne.

Autour d'elle, les objets qui composaient la pièce semblaient avoir commencé une valse interminable. Elle perdait pied comme la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans une pièce.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais_, pensa-t-elle alors que Shaolan l'allongeait sur le sol.

Elle ne se déroba pas lorsque Shaolan défit les boutons de son bustier et que ses mains s'immiscèrent sous le vêtement. Et comme la nuit, où il s'était introduit par erreur dans sa chambre, ses caresses étaient toujours aussi délicates. Pas de gestes brusques ni de précipitation. Il l'éveillait lentement et avec douceur à la sensualité.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse faire ? _s'affola-t-elle alors qu'il lui tirait des gémissements.

Sa question perdit vite de son intérêt lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sous la chemise de Shaolan, caressant sa peau et lui arrachant des frissons et le dénudant, tout aussi délicatement qu'il le faisait.

Si durant leur première fois, il y a trois ans, il s'était montré bien plus timide, cette fois-ci elle dû admettre amèrement que cet homme qui l'étreignait n'avait rien de l'adolescent du passé. Ses mains s'hasardaient dans des endroits qu'elle savait encore plus sensibles que sa poitrine, ses baisers s'attardaient sur des zones qui lui arrachèrent des soupirs et sa langue fut le plus beau supplice qu'il n'ait jamais eu à employé contre elle. Mais il l'acheva totalement lorsqu'il passa la dernière barrière, qui n'en fut pas une cette fois-ci, et que ses mouvements se répercutèrent dans tout son corps.

Et lorsque leurs cris se mêlèrent, Sakura comprit, un peu tard, qu'elle avait à nouveau cédé à la folie. Malgré tout, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres lorsque la tête de Shaolan se posa sur sa poitrine et qu'il murmura une phrase qui fit bondir son coeur.

_Ne me quitte pas... _

Non, elle ne le quitterait pas de sitôt.

Après l'égarement de la nuit, l'aube lui apporterait les raisons de son abandon... du moins, elle l'espérait.

**A suivre...**

Et c'est fini ! Chapitre qui ne servait pas vraiment à notre enquête sur la _Céleste Empire_ mais... je sais déjà quelque chose que vous ne savez pas... Alors, on va reprendre la suite de notre enquête dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant laissons donc nos tourtereaux se remettre de cette nuit... Lol.


	11. Des réponses du passé

Salut !

Et oui, c'est noël en juillet ! Feylie vous offre votre cadeau en avance ! Normal, là je suis hyper bien inspirée !

Bref, cette semaine c'est un chap d'environ 16 pages word que je vous offre. A lire avec un sirop grenadine à portée de la main.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Je vous laisserai un mot pour le prochain chapitre, là je vous poste ce chapitre et je file !

Pour ce chapitre ! Reprise partielle de l'enquête et vous allez faire la connaissance de Rachel et de Chris dans un flash-back digne de Feylie. Celles qui haïssent le couple Shaolan/Rachel… allez, prendre des cailloux.

Bon, es

Sur ce, bonne lecture (toujours sans commentaires de Mando, snif…) !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 11 : Des réponses du passé

Le jour pointait son nez baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière.

Sakura rouvrit lentement les yeux.

Le mobilier qu'elle distinguait était celui de sa chambre.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Elle n'avait tout de même pas rêvé ?

Elle releva les draps de son corps pour constater qu'elle portait un peignoir. Perplexe, elle se entreprit de réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Elle ressentait encore le souffle de Shaolan frôler sa nuque, son parfum, et les battements de son cœur s'unir au sien. Elle avait passé une nuit avec lui au studio. Elle en était plus que certaine. Si elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, c'est qu'il l'avait dû la ramener après qu'elle se soit endormie.

_Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait, Tomoyo,_ pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle s'était conduite comme ces filles éperdues amoureuses qui s'abandonnaient dans les bras d'un homme en espérant le garder plus d'une nuit, et malgré cela, elle ne regrettait rien. Son cœur et son âme avaient désiré cette issue. Malheureusement, elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour récupérer l'amour de Shaolan.

Ce matin, il était loin d'elle.

Elle se tourna et se retourna sans trouver de solution. Incapable de se défaire de sa soudaine mélancolie, elle se leva et dirigea ses pas vers la salle de bain. L'eau apaiserait certainement sa peine.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps, elle resta allongée assise sous la douche à scruter le plafond.

Quelle attitude allait-elle adopter face à Shaolan ? Elle n'envisageait pas de lui sauter au cou en l'assommant de ses baisers. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas feindre l'ignorance et effacer les dernières heures de sa mémoire.

_La poisse !_ se dit-elle._ Je suis une idiote ! Une grosse idiote ! J'aurais dû museler mes hormones !_

Elle aurait surtout dû réfléchir avant de s'embarquer dans une telle histoire. Ecouter les conseils de sa raison lui aurait évité cette complication. Le cœur était mauvais conseiller.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle tomba - malheureusement ou heureusement - nez à nez sur Shaolan.

Les questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit depuis son réveil ne semblaient pas l'avoir effleuré. A l'évidence, l'esprit de Shaolan se focalisait sur d'autres sujets plus importants que celui de leur nuit d'amour. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole.

Mauvais signe.

D'habitude, ils ne se privaient pas pour se jeter à la figure leurs quatre vérités. Cette nuit avait réussi à bouleverser leur rapport au point que la conversation devienne pénible entre eux.

Shaolan ouvrit la bouche puis se retient. Sans un regard pour Sakura, il s'éloigna.

- Shaolan ! …Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Non, répondit-il en évitant de se retourner. Je suis pressé.

- Je voulais…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, répliqua-t-il agacé.

Il aurait pu la regarder en face. Ce manque de respect acheva sa patience.

- J'aurais dû t'éviter !

- Oui, mais tu n'écoutes personne ! rétorqua-t-il en se retournant brusquement. On a passé une nuit ensemble, point. Je ne veux pas m'engager dans une relation pour le moment… Tu le savais.

Elle tombait des nues. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle indifférence de sa part. La seule solution pour préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait était de retourner sa veste.

- Heureusement que je savais à quoi m'attendre avec un salaud de ton genre !

- Si tu en viens aux insultes, c'est que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Mais il est trop tard pour regretter quoi que se soit, donc… Restons-en là.

Sakura lui tourna le dos et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle avait récolté ce qu'elle avait semé. Elle avait sauté du perchoir sans s'assurer que la piscine était pleine d'eau. Elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

- Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! Quel salaud ! cria-t-elle en jetant la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, en l'occurrence sa lampe de chevet qui alla violemment s'écraser contre la porte.

Elle soupira en voyant sa lampe détruite, puis s'assit sur son lit.

Elle se sentait désespérément seule ! Son cœur réclamait un peu de baume pour soulager ses plaies, mais aucune épaule amie à l'horizon.

Elle s'allongea et, prenant son oreiller, elle le plaqua sur son visage.

Quel espoir avait-elle de retenir Shaolan ? Tant pis. Elle garderait cette nuit d'amour enfouie dans ses souvenirs. Et comme toutes les filles déçues pas Eros, elle essaierait de survivre à cette histoire avortée.

Mais baisser les bras… elle n'y songeait pas. Et puis, malgré l'attitude de Shaolan, la moitié d'elle ne regrettait pas son égarement et espérait toujours.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix alors que la porte s'entrebâillait.

Elle se rassit.

- Bah vu que tu t'ais déjà donné la permission, répondit-elle en se rallongeant.

Eriol s'installa à ses côtés.

- Ça te dirait de prendre le petit déjeuner dehors ?

- Non, je vais bientôt aller travailler.

- Tu as des ennuis ?

- On peut dire ça, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

- C'est Shaolan ?

- Le problème, c'est moi, avoua-t-elle. Je pensais que mon prince me prouverait à nouveau son attachement. Il ne le fera jamais. C'est la triste et affligeante vé-ri-té !

- Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais… Tu comptes pour ce prince même s'il ne semble pas décidé à te faire part de ses sentiments après cette nuit.

- Shaolan t'a-t-il raconté quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse. Non, c'est impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il te confierait ?

- Je vous ai vus rentrer avant l'aube. Tu étais en peignoir et Shaolan te portait dans ses bras. La conclusion s'est facilement imposée à moi. Mais j'aurais un conseil à donner à Shao. Il devrait éviter de se donner en spectacle. J'ai cru que les voisins allaient crier au violeur.

Elle ne souvenait pas de cette scène. Tant mieux. Elle se sentait suffisamment gênée.

- Rien que d'en parler, ça me met mal à l'aise, dit-elle en se tordant les doigts. J'ai fait un mauvais choix... Je me suis cassée la figure en beauté, pourtant… Shaolan aura beau dire, je sais qu'il m'a ouvert son âme. Je n'ai pas été séduite par ses mots. Non, ce qui m'a touchée, c'est ce que j'ai découvert entre les lignes.

- Peu importe pourquoi tu lui as dit « oui ». Il n'avait pas à se comporter de cette manière.

- Je ne veux pas être un motif de dispute entre vous. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas cette animosité entre Shaolan et toi. Bien sûr, il y a Rachel mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous êtes trop intelligents pour vous rabaisser à des querelles infantiles.

- Rachel n'a rien à voir là dedans. Shaolan est quelqu'un que je respecte même si en ce moment ça ne se voit pas assez. Ce que je n'aime pas chez lui, c'est sa manie de fuir et de cacher ses sentiments. Savoir qu'il refuse de se confier au point de se faire mal tout comme Mei... je ne le supporte pas. Ce sont mes amis mais je ne peux pas leur venir en aide alors que je le fais pour des inconnus...

- Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir comme ami, Eriol.

- Dommage qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, soupira-t-il. Et puis, il faut rajouter que Shaolan est quelqu'un qui a d'énormes défauts.

- … C'est vrai que lorsqu'il a une idée derrière la tête, il la suit sans penser aux autres… en apparence. Je pense que ses décisions sont prises aussi en fonction de ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Il est discret sur tout ce qui le concerne, bougon et autoritaire mais ses défauts ne sont là que pour cacher ses qualités.

- Nous parlons de Shaolan ? Celui qui tyrannise tout le monde, celui qui t'a brisé le cœur ? Ma pauvre Sakura est amoureuse !

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Eriol ! Je t'assure que Shaolan est attentionné, aimant et fidèle. Ses gestes ont parlé pour lui.

- Oui, mais tu oublies Rachel, fit remarquer, Eriol. Ecoute, Sakura, il y a d'autres garçons plus prévenants autour de toi qui...

- Trop tard ! se plaignit-elle. Je suis perdue.

- Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? se moqua-t-il.

- Je vais t'arracher la langue !

- Au fond, dit-t-il amusé par la mine fâchée de Sakura, tu es faite pour lui. Je ne dirai rien à cet imbécile, mais fais attention : ce n'est pas une ex que tu devras remplacer mais un fantôme dont le souvenir hante chacune de ses pensées.

- C'est lui que je veux, marmonna-t-elle boudeuse.

Eriol rapprocha son front de celui de Sakura. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

- Alors, bonne chance p'tite fleur.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sa loupe à la main, Shaolan étudia minutieusement chaque négatif.

Les premiers clichés montraient une fille espiègle et pleine de joie. Et puis peu à peu, un voile de tristesse s'était posé sur le vert de ses prunelles.

Sakura était d'une tristesse rayonnante. Sur ces photos, il surprenait le regard d'une petite fille meurtrie. Cette image contrastait avec la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue. Et malgré le maquillage, il parvenait à reconnaître celle qu'elle était au naturel. Elle ne feignait jamais rien. Et même lorsqu'elle cherchait à dissimuler ses émotions, ils parvenaient à transparaître sur son visage.

Si sa mère, la fière et colérique Yelan Li, apprenait de quelle manière il avait agi envers Sakura, elle lui arracherait à coup sûr les yeux avant de le noyer dans l'étang de leur jardin.

_C'est bien ma veine_, songea-t-il en soupirant. _Je suis bloqué…_

Même s'il avait apprécié que Sakura se soit blottie contre lui pour oublier sa peine, même si au fond il avait encore besoin d'elle, il restait Rachel…

La porte de la chambre noire s'ouvrit brusquement.

Une forme bondit sur lui et le frappa à la figure. Loin de se laisser faire, Shaolan riposta et fit basculer son adversaire.

- Putain ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de frapper aussi fort, marmonna Eriol en se massant la mâchoire.

- Tu viens de gâcher mon travail, soupira Shaolan en regardant ses tirages suspendus.

- Je le sais, c'était fait exprès.

Shaolan tendit sa main à Eriol pour l'aider à se relever.

- T'es vraiment con, affirma Eriol.

- Je te renvoie le compliment, mais une explication sur le pourquoi de cette agression me ferait encore plus plaisir.

- Il m'en faut une pour te cogner ? Pour éclairer ta minable lanterne, c'est Sakura.

- Elle s'est plainte, je le savais !

- On parle de Sakura, imbécile ! s'écria Eriol qui se retenait pour ne pas le frapper à nouveau. Elle n'est pas du genre à pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. Elle est capable de tout endurer en silence. Ce n'est pas Rachel ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne et arrête cette stupide comparaison !

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer.

- Pourtant, tu vas y être obligé. D'ici ce soir, notre japonaise préférée aura eu le temps d'affûter les couteaux pour jouer avec toi.

- … Je suis bon pour les urgences.

La mine dépitée de Shaolan lui arracha un fou rire. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Shaolan aurait dû se méfier de Sakura. Elle était bien plus dangereuse que lui.

- Non… ! Ne me dis pas que je vais te consoler alors que c'est Saki...

- Saki ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ?

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? rétorqua-t-il en sachant que la jalousie rongeait son ami.

- Pour rien.

- Bref, comme je le disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes pour rien. C'est Saki qui en aurait le plus besoin. Où va le monde si je dois jouer les St-Bernard avec toi ?

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Cette folle s'est entichée de toi. Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

Eriol contempla les photos prisent par Shaolan. Il n'ignorait pas le talent de ce dernier mais là… Ces clichés dévoilaient l'autre moitié de Sakura. Elle avait dû se sentir en confiance pour accepter de quitter son masque. Ces deux-là avaient beau se disputer, ils se complétaient.

- C'est lui, lâcha soudainement Shaolan.

- Shao.

- Ecoute ! Tu sais le pendentif. C'est Sakura qui possède l'originale. Elle le tient de sa mère qui devait le tenir de la sienne. Bref, si mes suppositions sont exactes, et jusqu'à maintenant, elles l'ont toujours été...

- Rachel a, à un moment ou à un autre, été en contact avec un membre de la famille Kinomoto durant les mois précédent sa mort.

- Exact ! Les parents de Sakura sont morts il y a trois ans. Rachel ne les connaissaient pas et n'a donc pas pu voir ce pendentif… même après leur mort, rajouta-t-il, puisqu'il était alors entré en possession de Sakura. Le seul membre de la famille Kinomoto dont on n'a pas retrouvé le corps...

- Toya, le frère de Sakura.

- Il est le seul qui pouvait savoir à quoi ressemblait le pendentif de sa famille. Il est le seul qui pouvait en remettre une grossière copie à Rachel. Ce mec n'est pas mort. Et il est peut-être notre meurtrier.

- Là, tu t'engages un peu loin. Ce qui tu sous-entends, c'est que Toya fait parti du _Céleste Empire_, cette organisation dont les membres ont assassiné ses parents ? Tu vas me dire qu'il a assisté au massacre de sa famille sans intervenir. Voyons, Shao, tout le monde n'est pas aussi froid que toi.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Eriol ! Rachel portait une copie du pendentif de Sakura ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai lui offert, encore moins Chris ou toi ! Tu sais très bien que Rachel n'a pas hésité à jouer avec nous ! Tu crois qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de me tromper avec un autre ? Elle nous a trahi. C'est certain. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, on pensait que l'un de nous l'avait également aidé. Ce qui apparaît aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle a découvert que Chris détournait de l'argent. Elle en a fait part à ses complices et c'est ce qui a tout fait échouer. Elle est morte, nous avons dû fuir et Chris a disparu pour finir par mourir aussi. Ce foutu pendentif est le seul lien qui lie Rachel, Sakura, le crime commis sur sa famille et le _Céleste Empire_ !

- Oui, mais c'est le propre frère de Sakura que tu accuses alors que nous ne savons pas s'il est réellement vivant ! Cette copie est sûrement une coïncidence.

- Moi, je pars du principes que les coïncidences ça n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si Kakei a décidé de nous mettre Sakura sur le dos. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si ses parents sont morts alors qu'ils enquêtaient également sur le _Céleste Empire_. Donc, ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence si Rachel portait une réplique du bijou de Sakura. T'as trouvé le code pour décrypter les données ?

- J'ai pas le Q.I de Chris, moi ! Qui dit ancien hacker, dit forcément bon informaticien. T'es certain que tu ne veux pas que je donne ça à Ben ? Il décrypterait ça en moins de temps qu'il...

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore encore ?

- Tu veux de la franchise ?

- Pour une fois, ce serait génial de ta part.

- Je me méfie.

- De qui ?

- Pour le moment, de personne en particulier mais...

- Mais ?

- Je me méfie.

- C'est sûr que là c'est plus clair.

- En fait, c'est à cause des statuettes.

- Ben a trouvé quelque chose à l'intérieur ?

- Non. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur...

Shaolan saisit une pochette, l'ouvrit et tandis un paquet de photo à Eriol.

- Ce cliché est celui que Chris a laissé dans l'une des enveloppes retrouvées par Sakura. Cette photo ci, dit-il en la désignant à Eriol, c'est le cliché des deux statuettes que j'ai prises chez les Zhin. Et enfin, cette dernière photo est celle de la dernière statuette que j'ai pu avoir chez la famille du Golden boy en Californie.

- Tu sais que Sakura croit que tu as approché une star.

- Elle a de drôle d'idées.

- Bah, si c'est toi qui les lui glisses à l'oreille, pas étonnant. Bref, qu'est ce que tes yeux de photographe ont vu et que je n'ai pas vu ?

- Regarde bien ce dernier cliché, dit-il. C'est une photo de la vraie statuette Bastet, l'unique. Tu ne vois rien ?

- Bah non.

- Tu te souviens de notre supposition du départ ?

- Bien sûr. Chris avait dû être mêlé à un trafique d'objets d'art, ce qui lui permettait de détourner une partie des fond. Ce qui était logique.

- On pensait que les statuettes cachaient des substances illicites et que le bénéfice des ventes finançait les recherches du _Céleste Empire_, du moins pour une part.

- Exact.

- Mais Ben n'a rien trouvé. Donc, tu t'es trompé dans tes suppositions.

- _Mes _suppositions ? Tes gonflé, toi.

- Bref, reprit Shaolan. Pourquoi ces statuettes et pourquoi Chris nous a laissé cette photo ? Logique, il voulait nous laisser des infos. Il nous connaissait. Il te savait aussi doué que lui et il connaissait...

- Ta foutue manie de décortiquer les négatifs, se moqua Eriol.

- Oui, et bien ma manie, comme tu le dis, m'a permis de déceler un élément que tes yeux d'aveugles n'ont pas vu ou ne prennent pas la peine de voir.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- La statuette originale tient un disque entre ses pattes.

- Comme les autres.

Soupirant, Shaolan saisit sa loupe et la tendit à Eriol.

- Les trois clichés des fausses statuettes ont la particularité de présenter un même défaut de fabrication, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Regarde bien.

Eriol observa minutieusement chacune des photos.

- T'as raison ! s'écria-t-il. Y'a un scarabée que l'originale n'a pas sur son disque. Attend... En Egypte, le scarabée... c'est le symbole de la résurrection, non ?

- Il correspond au verbe _khéper_ qu'on peut traduire par « venir à l'existence sous une forme donnée », ajouta Shaolan. L'Égypte et la Chine ont la même interprétation du scarabée concernant sa particularité à s'auto-reproduire.

- Ouais... mais là je vois plus trop le rapport avec notre enquête.

- T'es certain ? C'est pas plutôt parce que tu ne veux pas réfléchir ? Le _Céleste Empire_ base ses recherches sur le cerveau et l'esprit. Et on peut dire qu'ils ont déjà bien avancé dans leurs recherches. Si les Sibylles de la _Clow Read_ ont tant de mal à trouver l'enfant dont parle Nostradamus, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas encore né.

- Selon les dates décrites dans les quatrains, si.

- Pas "né" au sens de « venir au monde ». Mais plutôt "né" au sens « se réveiller ». Si en fait, c'était les expériences du _Céleste Empire_ qui engendrait cet enfant ?

- Bon, je fais redémarrer mon pauvre cerveau... Tu veux dire que se serait l'un des enfants disparus qui, à force de subir des expérimentations, développera les acquis qui feront de lui le Dragon Rouge ?

- Oui. _Le scarabée se roule en boule_, dit un précepte chinois. La signification est qu'il est capable de renaître dans cet oeuf à force de concentration. Ce qui veut dire que cet enfant deviendra celui que l'on attend à force de développer les pouvoirs de son esprit... Le symbole du _Céleste Empire_ est le Scarabée. Tu comprends maintenant où je veux en venir ?

- Oui… Chris ne participait pas à un trafic marchand avec Zhin...Si les fausses statuettes portent ce signe, ce n'est pas pour les différencier de l'originale. En fait, posséder une de ces statuettes signifie que l'on est...

- Membre du _Céleste Empire_, oui. Donc, ce golden boy et ce cher Zhin font bien parti de cette organisation ! Chris l'avait découvert avant nous et je crois que si on arrive à décrypter ce qu'il y a sur les cd-rom et la clé usb...

- On aura la liste complète des membres à qui ont été envoyé ses statuettes !

- Bingo ! On dit merci à qui ? se vanta Shaolan.

- Merci Chris !

- Je pensais plutôt à moi, mais bon.

- Donc, c'est à moi de jouer c'est ça ?

- Oui, je veux absolument savoir qui est dans le camp de qui.

- Comment ça ?

- Rien. C'est juste que maintenant, je me méfie de tout le monde. Les trahisons ça laisse des traces même si on pardonne.

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour ce soir ?

- Quoi ce soir ?

Eriol éclata de rire.

- J'en étais sûr ! Ta petite soirée entre les bras de Sakura a réussi à te faire perdre momentanément la mémoire !

- Te moque pas de moi ! Je sais que j'ai une soirée.

- Et tu sais que tu dois être accompagné ?

- Oui. Tu en as parlé à Sakura hier ou pas ? Elle accepte de nous suivre ?

- Oui, mais après ce qu'il vient te se passer entre vous... Crois-tu que votre mission sera de tout repos ?

Shaolan resta bouche bée. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

- Sauf si tu veux y aller avec Mei à moins que tu ne dragues une fille dans la rue pour l'inviter à une prestigieuse soirée entre riches collectionneurs. Mais tu la mettrais inutilement en danger. Bref, tu fais quoi ?

- A quoi tu ressembles déguisé en fille ?

- Même pas en rêve, alors oublie ça avant que la foudre ne t'atteigne.

- Donc, je dois trouver un moyen de me réconcilier avec Sakura au moins le temps de la mission, c'est ça ?

- Tu comprends vite. C'est bien.

- Ca c'est une phrase à la Chris, dit Shaolan tristement. Tu peux me dire comment il a pu se faire avoir par Rachel alors qu'il était si intelligent et qu'il avait une petite amie comme Mei auprès de lui ? Comment il a pu être aussi con ?

- Je ne sais pas. Les sentiments humains ne sont pas logiques, et la raison passe toujours après.

- Chris me manque...

- A moi aussi.

- J'aimerai bien le revoir assis sur le canapé avec une de ses casquettes sur la tête. On serait là à regarder un film policier et comme toujours il aurait démêlé l'intrigue nous gâchant encore une fois notre film... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais le détester comme il faisait ça mais en faite j'étais plus que jaloux de le voir me battre.

- Ca c'est sûr qu'il y avait pas plus bons copains que vous.

_ Flash Back _

- Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé ! fanfaronna Chris.

- Ferme-là, je veux rien savoir ! rétorqua Shaolan en lui lançant un coussin en pleine figure.

- Pourtant, c'est très intéressant, dit-il en l'attrapant au vol. Tu as remarqué le numéro de l'appartement...

- Tais-toi ! Mei embrasse ton copain qu'on puisse avoir la paix !

- C'est la même que celle...

Meilin sauta au cou de Chris, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase.

- Bah, voilà ! Un peu de silence pour les honnêtes gens.

- Quand tu dis "honnête", j'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi, plaisanta Eriol.

- Si ! déclara Shaolan. Je suis un mec honnête !

- C'est ça, répliqua Eriol. Je préfèrerais dix fois mieux vendre mon âme au diable que de te la vendre à toi.

- Ce qui veut dire que l'ange que je suis sort avec un démon, je suis déchue, déclara Rachel faussement larmoyante.

- Quand je te disais que tu aurais dû sortir avec moi, dit Eriol.

- Je commence à me poser la question, avoua-t-elle.

- Je peux toujours vous laisser, proposa Shaolan en se renfrognant.

En le voyant prendre un air boudeur, Rachel lui enlaça le cou.

- Je rigole, mon chéri. Moi j'adore ton coté démon. Et puis je suis bien trop amoureuse de toi pour te quitter.

- De toute façon, si tu crois que je vais te laisser aller avec cet idiot, tu rêves, dit Shaolan en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Et comme toujours, je suis de trop, soupira Eriol en s'enfonçant davantage sur le canapé.

Meilin lâcha enfin Chris qui reprit sa respiration tandis que Rachel quittait les bras de Shaolan pour se lever. La chinoise à gauche et l'américaine à droite de Eriol, elles posèrent un baiser sur ses joues puis l'enlacèrent.

- Toi, tu es bien le plus gentil des trois, affirma Rachel.

- Ouais, pas étonnant puisque Shao et Chris ont tous les deux un ego démesuré, fit remarquer Eriol.

- T'as vu ça, Rachel ? Dis-moi pourquoi on n'a pas choisi Eriol, l'interrogea Meilin.

- C'est bien connu, répondit-elle. Les filles aiment beaucoup trop les bad boys et ça leur joue toujours un mauvais tour.

(**Feylie** : clin d'œil à ma Mando !)

- Ce qui veut dire que moi, je suis pas un bad boys ?

- Si mais un gentil bad boys, assura Rachel en déposant un autre baiser sur sa joue non loin de ses lèvres.

- Merci quand même, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Tout ça pour dire que le numéro de l'appartement correspond à l'heure exacte où est mort le dealer, reprit Chris, mais il est également repris dans le numéro d'immatriculation de ce soi-disant policier. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est le meurtrier...

- C'est bon, il m'a dégoûté encore du films ! dit Shaolan en se levant.

- Avoue que j'ai été plus rapide que toi et que tu ne le supportes pas.

- J'avais trouvé ! opposa Shaolan en faisant face à Chris. Mais il se trouve que moi je préfère découvrir le film tout en douceur !

- Je suis plus intelligent que toi. Allez incline-toi devant sa Majesté.

- Quand les poules auront des dents !

- C'est possible, rétorqua-t-il avec sérieux. Si tu prends l'évolution de l'homo sapiens comme exemple...

- Pitié, Mei ! Dis à ton copain...

- Non, coupa-t-elle. C'est ton meilleur pote. Alors forcément vous vous débrouillerez tout seul comme d'habitude.

- Oui, laissons les coqs se battre, proposa Rachel. Tu viens Mei, on va faire un tour chez Mike. Il m'a parlé d'une de ses fêtes.

- Je te déconseillerais d'y aller, dit Chris d'un ton sec, et surtout avec ma puce.

- Pourquoi ça ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- C'est mathématique, ma vieille, et surtout d'une logique qu'une blonde comme toi comprendra facilement.

- Chris, ça va, interrompit Shaolan. Pas la peine d'être méchant.

- Ouais, excuse-moi…Si tu veux savoir, vu la proportionnalité de filles et celle des garçons qu'il y aura dans cette fête, je dirai que mon frère a encore une idée perverse derrière la tête. Et ce n'est pas celle de passer la nuit à danser... à moins que tu ne veuilles danser dans un lit avec des tonnes de partenaires féminins et seulement un ou deux représentant masculins.

- C'est un porc ton frère ! s'écria Rachel horrifiée.

- Juste un mec en pleine forme. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eu de chance. Moi j'ai hérité des gènes de Einstein, lui en revanche, il a hélas hérité des gènes d'un animal en rut. Donc, pour ton bien ma chère Rachel, je te conseillerai d'éviter les "fêtes" de Mike.

- Moi, ça m'intéresse ! s'écria Shaolan.

- C'est ça ! dit Rachel en le frappant sur le sommet de ta tête. Ose mettre un pied hors de la maison pour aller chez Mike et je te jure que tu pourras dormir sur le canapé les trois prochains mois !

- La vache ! Ta copine veux te faire moine ! s'écria Eriol. Tu peux te la garder.

- Et moi, je vais me calmer, ajouta Shaolan dépité. Dormir seul sur un canapé… en plus, il fait froid en ce moment. Je vais geler. Tu peux pas me faire ça, Chacha !

(**Feylie** : un surnom bien idiot pour c'te conne de Rachel ! Mando reviens… tu me manques !)

- Reste sage, mon chéri, et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas cette nuit ni les autres d'ailleurs, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille alors que les autres riaient de la plaisanterie de Shaolan.

_ Fin du Flash Back_

- C'était la bonne époque, déclara Shaolan tristement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Rachel et Chris ne sont plus là qu'on ne peut plus rire comme avant.

- Je sais...

- Et ce n'est pas parce que tu te rends coupable de la mort de Chris que tu ne dois plus t'amuser.

- Merci de ces conseils fort avisés, monsieur le psy.

- Tu recevras la facture demain. Pour le moment, il va falloir régler le petit problème avec Sakura. Et pour ça... Je ne te donnerai aucun conseils ni de cours. Tu vas te débrouiller tout seul comme un grand.

- Franchement, tu ne connais pas Sakura comme je la connais…

- C'est sûr, vu que moi je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

- Le fait que tu me rappelles ce léger détail… c'est fait exprès, non ?

- Selon toi ?

- Quand je disais que les femmes mariées étaient plus pratiques, soupira-t-il.

Eriol éclata de rire devant l'air affligé de Shaolan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le cybercafé était une fois de plus bien bondé en ce début d'après-midi. Ce qui ravisait oncle Bill, rassuré de voir Sakura s'intégrer dans le quartier.

(**Oncle Bill** : bah elle est où Mando ? **Feylie **: au abonnés absents… snif…)

Le succès de son commerce ne se démentait pas auprès des étudiants, heureux à l'idée de se faire servir le café par une radieuse japonaise au tempérament impétueux. Ils connaissaient tous la facilité avec laquelle Sakura rabrouait les clients qui profitaient de leur statut pour se plaindre ou qui osaient se montrer trop insistant avec elle.

D'ailleurs, oncle Bill n'hésitait pas à sévir dès la moindre incivilité faite à celle qu'il considérait désormais comme sa propre fille.

Et comme un père, il eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant Shaolan entrer dans le cybercafé. En bon observateur, il avait compris que sa Sakura avait une fois de plus été en retard à cause de l'une de leur énième dispute. Il priait pour qu'ils puissent rapidement admettre leur attirance l'un pour l'autre.

_Ah, les jeunes ! _pensa-t-il en en se plongeant dans son travail. _Toujours cette fierté et cet orgueil qui les empêchent de s'avouer vaincus._

Loin de se douter de ce que oncle Bill pensait de son comportement puéril, Shaolan se dirigea vers Sakura.

Elle était en pleine conversation avec un étudiant.

- Vous n'aurez pas mon numéro.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sors pas avec les clients, répondit-t-elle agacée.

Elle posa brusquement la tasse de café sur la table, manquant de renverser le contenu sur l'ordinateur portable.

- Je suis plus qu'un client, Sakura. Je suis votre plus fervent admirateur. S'il vous plait, je…

- Sakura, je dois te parler.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

Nerveuse, elle faillit lâcher son plateau. Mais elle reprit rapidement constance. Pas question qu'il devine son trouble, son immense trouble !

- Je n'ai pas le temps, dit-elle sèchement à Shaolan qui lui faisait face.

- Tu vas le prendre !

- J'ai un travail à…

- Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes ! coupa-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas à votre disposition ! rétorqua l'étudiant.

Shaolan posa un regard méprisant sur le client avant de ramener son attention sur Sakura.

- Je ne partirai pas, tant qu'on n'aura pas eu cette conversation !

Elle soupira. Autant en finir avec cette histoire.

- … On sera tranquille dans l'arrière boutique, dit-elle.

- Sakura, vous…

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! l'interrompit-elle.

- Elle a raison, rajouta Shaolan. On te sonnera quand on aura besoin d'un toutou.

- Comment osez-vous ? répliqua l'étudiant outré.

- J'ose, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, c'est que tu devrais faire. Oser te la fermer au lieu de draguer les copines des autres. Quoique avec ta gueule défoncée, je risque pas grand… Aie ! Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu tu fais Sakura !

- Viens ici, toi ! dit-elle en le traînant pas le bras, loin du client alors qui ne revenait toujours pas d'avoir été ainsi insulté devant témoins.

Sakura avertit oncle Bill qui regarda le couple disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Confinés entre les quatre murs du carré de pièce qui servait à stocker les marchandises, Shaolan et Sakura étaient isolés du reste du monde.

- Tu as un fan club ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- En rien. Mais ils sont très malpolis, surtout ce mec... Tu pourrais mieux choisir tes...

- Pourquoi ! cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve à ce point pour être si désagréable ?

- Ce n'est pas toi.

- C'est une torture de vivre avec quelqu'un comme toi, Shaolan ! Tu te souviens de la manière dont tu m'as parlé ce matin ? Et maintenant, tu viens ici pour insulter mes clients !

- Tes clients ? Oncle Bill fait dans la prostitution ? Zut, je le savais pas ça.

- Toi ! Tu... Tu m'énerves ! dit-elle en le tapant avec son plateau. Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'être comme tout le monde ! Non ! Monsieur veut jouer l'original !

- Arrête tu vas me défigurer !

- Tu le mérites ! Oh, oui tu le mérites ! Espèce d'idiot ! Imbécile !

- Pardon !

Sakura lâcha son plateau en entendant ce mot.

- J'ai mal réagi, ce matin, continua-t-il plus calmement. Mon intention n'était pas de te blesser.

- Tu n'as fait que ça depuis notre rencontre ! Mais même si je devais retourner en arrière, je ne changerais rien. Je suis stupide mais j'assume mes erreurs ! J'ai promis de rester forte, et je le resterai !

- Je sais, Sakura, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recula. Elle ne tomberait plus dans son piège.

- Non ! Arrête ! Je déteste quand tu es tendre et que la minute d'après tu redeviens un homme insensible. Je ne supporte pas ça… Je vais encore me rabaisser en pleurant alors que je n'ai pas le droit de trahir mes parents... je vais les décevoir…

- Il y a des moments où l'on peut baisser les armes. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es lâche. Tu es formidable, sincère et déterminée. Tes parents ont des raisons d'être fière de toi d'où ils sont.

- Alors tu sais qu'ils sont morts ?

- Oui... mais je ne me sens pas digne de parler d'eux avec toi... Je m'excuse, sincèrement, d'être ce que je suis.

- Tu ne répareras pas toutes tes fautes avec seulement des excuses !

- C'est vrai, mes excuses ne valent rien. Ma conduite jusqu'à maintenant a été inqualifiable et si tu me pardonnais sans que je n'ai eu à le mériter… Laisse-moi te prouver que je mérite ton pardon. Tu acceptes ?

- Tu dois m'aimer à nouveau !

La déclaration surprit aussi bien Shaolan que Sakura.

Il la regarda interloqué.

Elle était sérieuse.

- On n'oblige personne à retomber amoureux, dit-il.

- Si !... Moi je t'y obligerai.

- Nous verrons ce soir, répliqua-t-il. Rejoins-moi devant cette galerie d'art.

Il sortit un stylo et nota une adresse sur une feuille de papier.

- C'est là qu'on devait se rendre... Tu comptes te faire pardonner alors qu'on sera en mission !

- Laisse-moi essayer. Si tu m'en veux après ça, je saurai accepter ta décision. Entendu ?

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la réserve.

- Qui suis-je vraiment à tes yeux ? murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, alors qu'elle désirait courir après lui.

Encore quelques heures, et elle verrait s'il tenait vraiment à elle.

**A suivre...**

Et oui, je fini là ! Ah ah ah ah ah ! Celui qui est pas content je peux toujours lui envoyer des tomates s'il il veut, lol.

Bref, alors, mes chers lecteurs... Comment avez-vous trouvé la scène "Flash Back" ? Ca vous donne un peu l'ambiance de l'époque "Rachel et Chris" vivant.

Qui s'était douté que Mike était le frère de Chris ? Personne ! Mais dites-vous qu'ils ont un truc en commun : la manière dont ils ont su accoster Sakura ! Très drôle les deux frères.

Bref, la suite de notre enquête dans le prochain chapitre ! A plus !


	12. Une soirée teintée de rouge

Coucou ! Me revoilà après une trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue absence due au soleil ay au manque d'inspiration. Mais là, c'es bon, je suis à nouveau là pour vous emmener dans mon monde pleins de lapins roses et de papillons, lol.

**Aelita** : merci pour tes encouragements ! Je vais te laisser lire et promis tu en sauras plus sur la relation Shaolan/Rachel et surtout sur notre couple gagnant Shaolan/Sakura ! Bisous !

**Princesse d'Argent **: Encore 2 reviews Mdr de ta part. Ca fait toujours plaisir de lire tes délires. Shaolan boudeur c'est tout à fait lui, lol. C'est vrai que Eriol gagne du terrain, tout gentil comme il est c'est normal, non ? Je devrais sans doute mettre Sakura avec Eriol... Bonne idée ou pas ? Je crois que je vais me faire lyncher, là, lol. Bonne lecture miss et gros bisous !

**Aidya** : tu préfères Eriol à Shaolan ? Je vais vite aller consulter un doc et je te dirai ensuite si c'est normal, lol. C'est vrai qu'Eriol est pas mal. Et puis faut dire que face à Shaolan qui ressemble à un lion toujours méchant et jamais content, la gentillesse d'Eriol et le fait qu'il sache écouter Sakura, bah c'est sûr qu'il fait fondre les coeurs là. Quant à savoir s'il aime Sakura... je ne me suis pas posée la question. Mes persos auraient-ils fini par voler de leurs propres ailes ? On dirait bien puisque je sais plus rien d'eux, lol.

**Asahi**** Shin'ju **: tuer Rachel une seconde fois ? Tu veux à ce point aller en prison, lol. Allez, ne me dites pas qu'il y a pas de fan pour défendre Rachel ? La pauvre... C'est de ma faute, lol. Bah dis donc, tu t'en poses des questions sur les sentiments de Shaolan ! T'inquiète, il répondra à tes questions au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Et puis Sakura aussi voudrait bien savoir.

**Sssaki**: Je t'apporte la suite ! Bisous !

**Laumie** : Tiens je retrouve l'autre folle ici, lol. J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience. Oui, je tiens à savoir ce que tu me concoctes comme punitions si je n'écris pas la suite dans les temps, lol. Gros bisous et un gros merci à toi qui prends la peine de lire mes différentes fics et de me laisser à chaque fois une review.

**Debbie **: Oulà ça fait un bail ! Alors, tes vacances ? Et ta rentrée ? J'attends des réponses. Moi, tu auras compris que j'ai rien foutu durant ces vacances mais que je me suis décidée à reprendre mes vieilles habitudes. Bisous !

**Alexiel** : mon âge ! Tu tiens à ma mort ou quoi ? lol. Allez, je vais te dire, je viens d'avoir 25 ans donc forcément la maturité est déjà là depuis un bon moment, lol. Je rigole. L'âge n'a rien à voir là dedans. Disons que j'écris depuis un bon moment (la 3 eme) et qu'au fil des ans, de mes expériences, j'ai acquis un peu de cette maturité qui me sert dans mes écris. Quand on dit qu'un écrivain met un peu de sa vie dans ses livres, j'ai bien fini par y croire, lol. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai travaillé pour le Céleste Empire ou dans une organisation louche, soyons d'accord, lol.

**Mando**, tu auras constaté que ici et là-bas que tu manques à mes lecteurs alors, juste un truc : méchante Mando qui me vole ma couronne ! Bisous à Simba et pas à toi tire la langue. Quand je te disais que je t'adorais à mort ma soeurette !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Ps : désolée pour les fautes qui ont pu se faufiler malgré le détecteur de fautes graves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 12 : Une soirée teintée de rouge

_Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû me presser_, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle attendait impatiemment la venue de Shaolan.

Elle rajusta son manteau sur elle. Pour plaire à Shaolan, elle n'avait pas hésité à s'habiller en conséquence. Une robe courte de couleur noire à l'échancrure froncée et resserrée par un nœud de satin, cintrait sa taille. Le collier pendu à son cou tombait vers le creux de son décolleté.

Postée à deux pas de la galerie d'art, elle regardait les couples en tenue de soirée présenter leurs cartons d'invitation puis entrer dans la galerie. Elle avait hâte que Shaolan arrive au plus vite. Elle en avait assez d'attendre comme une idiote. Dommage qu'Eriol n'ait pas pu rester avec elle. Elle aurait patienté avec lui.

_Et dire que j'aurais pu aussi tomber amoureuse d'Eriol,_ pensa-t-elle, _mais il a fallu que se soit de Shaolan._

Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à le vouloir alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus jamais son cœur ? Shaolan n'avait cessé de s'éloigner d'elle par tous les moyens possibles mais prétentieusement, elle avait cru pouvoir se rapprocher de lui.

Elle devait se faire une raison. Ils vivraient sous le même toit en tant que simples amis. Son cœur le souffrirait-il ? Elle pouvait haïr le comportement de Shaolan et sa personne… mais au fond… C'était hypocrite. Elle aimait Shaolan avec ses défauts aussi méprisables soient-ils.

_Ce n'est pas de l'amour mais un suicide_, se dit-elle.

Elle était prête à pardonner Shaolan malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Oui, son pardon lui était déjà acquis sans qu'il n'ait eu à mettre un genou à terre. Shaolan gagnait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et dire que chaque nuit, recroquevillée au fond de son lit, elle imaginait son prince. L'homme qui lui ouvrirait les portes de son royaume et qui, à force de patience et d'amour, lui ferait oublier ses cauchemars. Elle croyait en ce rêve comme toutes les jeunes filles. L'illusion demeurait jusqu'au début de l'adolescence et ensuite les espoirs ne résistaient pas face aux perfidies masculines. L'innocence volée, il ne restait plus qu'à passer à une autre histoire en priant qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente.

_Mais je ne veux pas d'une autre histoire ! Je ne veux pas d'un autre homme !_

En remarquant l'homme qu'ils devaient pister, Sakura en oublia ses pensées. Accompagné d'une asiatique - vêtue sous son manteau d'une robe chinoise d'un ton rouge mêlée de fioritures dorée -, le golden boy entra dans la galerie. Comme l'avait stipulé Shaolan, il portait une étrange mallette noire dans sa main gauche.

Ce qu'ils cherchaient étaient à l'intérieur. Et ce soir, ils obtiendraient sans doute des réponses grâce aux documents contenus à l'intérieur de cette mallette.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, Sakura sursauta.

- Ce n'est que moi.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Shaolan. Elle le découvrit comme toujours parfait et séducteur dans une superbe tenue de soirée, chemise blanche et cravate noire soigneusement nouée, veste noire et pantalon dans le même ton. La mort dans l'âme, elle constata que l'emprise que Shaolan détenait sur elle ne s'estompait pas.

Perplexe, elle remarqua alors qu'il gardait sa main droite derrière son dos. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était tout de même pas venu avec son appareil photo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le côté.

- Juste ça, dit-il en lui mettant une rose rouge sous le nez.

Déconcertée, Sakura ne réagit pas immédiatement.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Non, c'est pour Erin. Tu te souviens d'elle, non ?

Sous cette réponse, elle sut qu'elle s'était une fois de plus fourvoyée en pensant que Shaolan se comporterait autrement avec elle. Et dire qu'elle lui avait déjà donné son pardon. Il mériterait un bon petit séjour en enfer, histoire de saisir à quel point sa colère était grande.

_Je suis stupide ! _pensa-t-elle. _Je suis trop conne comme fille ! Ce mec ne changera jamais !_

Elle lui tourna le dos. Peu importe s'il désirait offrir cette rose à sa maîtresse, ils avaient pour le moment une mission. Et rien ne devait les écarter de leur objectif. Elle était professionnelle et elle le prouverait à ce Don Juan de pacotille !

La main de Shaolan agrippa soudain le bras de Sakura.

- Quoi encore !

- Je plaisantais, dit-il en offrant la rose. C'est pour toi.

- Mais bien sûr, railla-t-elle. Tu me vois en rogne alors tu te dis qu'il faut rattraper ton erreur. Alors tu m'offres la fleur que tu destinais à l'autre blonde... Tiens mais moi je suis pas blonde ! T'es sûr que je suis sur la liste de ton idéal féminin ?

- C'est comme tu veux, dit-t-il froidement. Si tu ne veux pas accepter cette fleur, bah... jette là. Pour ce que ça m'a coûté.

- T'es impossible comme mec ! J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi nul ! Je te ferai remarqué que tu n'as pas encore reçu mon pardon, et vu ton comportement... C'est pas demain la veille que tu l'obtiendras !

Shaolan prit alors sa main et sans attendre ses protestations, il la mena vers l'entrée de la galerie. Il tendit les cartons d'invitations puis ils entrèrent.

A l'accueil, de ravissantes hôtesses dans des costumes rouges débarrassaient dames et messieurs de leurs effets. Shaolan et Sakura se dévêtirent de leurs manteaux et les tendirent. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'immense galerie déjà bien envahie par les invités aussi chics et raffinés que l'ambiance.

Des tableaux décoraient les murs blancs de la grande salle éclairée par les lustres. Les objets d'art déposés sur les différends socles attiraient l'attention de petits groupes qui dissertaient sur les subtilités de ces œuvres d'artistes tandis que d'autres parlaient déjà affaires autour du buffet.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Tu décides toujours sans prendre la peine de demander aux autres, marmonna Sakura.

Shaolan soupira et s'adossant contre le mur, il croisa les bras.

- Sakura, tu veux bien arrêter tes jérémiades et te pencher sérieusement sur notre travail ?

- Mais bien sûr, monsieur ! railla-t-elle. On commence par quoi ?

Il posa son regard sur la salle. Il repéra très vite leur proie.

- Les différents acteurs sont bien là. Il est (Il regarda sa montre.) vingt et une heure moins quart. La transaction devrait se faire au moment où Zhin doit présenter sa nouvelle acquisition, si je me fie aux informations d'Erin.

- Se fier aux infos d'une blonde, c'est très intelligent ça, ironisa-t-elle.

Il pointa son doigt sur le nez de Sakura.

- La jalousie ne te va pas, ma chère.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Si, tu l'es. Sinon comment expliquer cette méchanceté gratuite de ta part ?

Sakura ne put répliquer. Il avait raison sur ce point là. Elle avait envie de rabaisser cette Erin juste pour se venger d'avoir l'attention de Shaolan.

- Comment dois-je me comporter avec toi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- C'est de ma faute, je le sais, admit-il.

- Tu n'es pas le seul fautif… C'est moi qui suis encore immature pour croire que les contes de fées existent. Les gens sont devenus de tels adeptes des plaisirs futiles et éphémères qu'ils ont oublié que l'amour était avant tout une histoire entre deux être humain et pas entre des animaux en rut. Je crois que ma vision est archaïque et que la tienne est dans l'air du temps.

- Tu le crois ?

- J'en suis certaine, assura-t-elle. L'amour s'est banalisé et pour donner un peu de piment, on le commercialise et on le souille. Certains étalent leurs conquêtes comme des trophées et croient tout savoir sur les sentiments.

- On devrait parler d'autres choses, proposa-t-il.

Le serveur arriva avec son plateau rempli de petits fours. Aucun d'eux ne se servit. L'homme s'éloigna.

- Tu regrettes notre nuit ? demanda-t-il soudain. Je veux dire notre première fois.

- Non, je me sentais prête et puis tu étais la personne que je désirais le plus… Seule ma fierté en a pris un coup comme hier.

- Et malgré ça, tu veux encore de moi. Pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que l'amour efface tout ou un truc de ce genre. Je veux une explication logique.

- Désolé de te le dire mais l'amour n'est pas logique. Mais si tu veux entendre quelque chose de sensée, bah... Je dirai que je te veux encore parce que c'est toi qui m'as pris ma virginité et que je ne peux donc pas me marier avec un autre. Ca te va comme explication ?

En levant sa tête vers Shaolan, elle eut la surprise de voir ses joues se teinter de rouge.

- C'est moi qui te fais rougir de la sorte ?

- J'ai du mal à me dire que c'est la même Sakura timide du passé qui me dit ça aujourd'hui.

- Et oui, l'adolescente a bien grandi. Je suis une femme maintenant.

Au fil de la conversation, la tension du départ disparut peu à peu entre eux.

- Dès qu'on me tend la main, je fuis.

- C'est une habitude, c'est vrai. Mais pas une fatalité. Tu peux changer.

- J'en doute… Je pensais que Rachel parviendrait à me changer mais au final non et elle m'a rendu plus amer… Toi, tu débarques et tu me demandes de te donner une chose que je ne peux plus concevoir.

- Tu m'en veux parce ce que j'ai fait ressortir tes blessures ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Tu ne me diras rien sur Rachel ?

- Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour discuter de ça, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Oh, que si. Abats tes cartes, Shaolan !

- Sinon… ? C'est un ultimatum que tu me lances ? Il n'est pas question que je parle de Rachel avec une étrangère.

Elle encaissa la remarque sans sourciller mais au fond d'elle, la colère la consumait. A défaut de devenir sa petite amie, elle pensait être au moins une amie. Elle se trompait encore. Rien n'avait changé depuis son arrivée. Elle se fatiguait inutilement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de sourire pour se faire aimer des autres… de se faire surtout aimer de Shaolan.

- Je préfère tes insultes, avoua-t-elle désabusée, ils sont moins douloureux que ta sympathie.

Shaolan ne semblait pas prendre ombrage de l'attitude glaciale de Sakura. Il savait qu'elle n'oserait pas troubler la sérénité des lieux en hurlant à tord et à travers contre lui.

L'idée de pousser Shaolan à bout effleura bien l'esprit de Sakura mais elle renonça à son dessein. Dans cette bataille sentimentale, le seul moyen de l'emporter était de prouver son honnêteté et son respect. La victoire irait à celui dont la détermination était la plus forte. Shaolan ne la vaincrait pas sur ce terrain là. Un jour il lui parlerait de Rachel et sans qu'elle n'ait eu à l'y obliger.

- Il va falloir que tu te dépêches, déclara Shaolan. S'ils respectent le programme, ça te laisse environ trente minutes pour séduire et amener le golden boy dans les toilettes. Eriol devrait lui offrir une coupe de champagne. Alors ne traîne pas. Il ne doit surtout pas s'endormir devant les invités. Dès que tu l'auras dans tes filets, tu fais ce que tu dois faire. Et lorsqu'il reprendra conscience, ce qui lui prendra environ trente cinq minutes, revenez aussitôt dans la salle. Compris ?

- Et toi, pendant ce temps là, tu colleras ta gentille Erin, super. Tiens en parlant d'elle...

Le sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux flottant librement dans sons dos, Erin avançait vers eux habillée d'une somptueuse robe mauve. Elle tenait dans ses mains deux coupes de champagne.

- Je désespérais de te voir, Shao ! dit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

- Désolé de ce retard.

- Alors, voilà la cousine dont tu me parlais.

- Sa cousine ? répéta Sakura dont les poings la démangeaient.

- Vous êtes bien cette cousine qui vient du Japon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... Oui ! Oui, c'est moi qui suis la cousine japonaise. Sakura.

- Je suis Erin. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elles se serrèrent la main.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si mignonne ! s'extasia Erin.

- J'aurais dû ? s'étonna Shaolan.

- Et bien, je ne vais tout de même pas jeter ta propre cousine dans une arène de loup. Tous ces hommes ont beau être accompagnés de leur compagne, je ne crois pas que cela les dissuadera de ne pas importuner Sakura.

- Tu n'aurais pas un ami qui puisse s'occuper d'elle en attendant que je m'occupe de toi, dit-il tout sourire.

Sakura eut un certain plaisir à enfoncer son talon dans la chaussure de Shaolan. Ce dernier subit la punition sans rechigner, même si un petit rictus imprégna ses traits parfaits.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Shao ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Veux-tu que...

- Ca ira ! Mes chaussures me font juste mal aux pieds, grimaça-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dès que possible, je me chargerai de toi.

_C'est moi qui vais me charger de toi si tu continues à lui tourner autour avec tes petites insinuations,_ pensa Sakura au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Je connais un bon ami à mon mari. Il s'agit de Kevin Wang. Il est là-bas, dit-elle en désignant le golden boy. C'est un homme sérieux, même trop. Pour preuve, il ballade toujours sa maudite mallette avec lui. Et dès qu'il a cinq minutes, il se replonge dans son travail. Ces gens qui ne prennent pas le temps de vivre, me fatigue. Pas toi, Shaolan ?

- Beaucoup, admit-il.

- Allez, venez Sakura.

Elle saisit le bras de Sakura et l'entraîna avec elle parmi la foule. Elle accosta ensuite le golden boy.

- Bonsoir, Kevin.

- Bonsoir Erin.

- Je voudrais te présenter une amie à moi, Sakura. C'est une japonaise.

- Enchantée, mademoiselle.

- Moi de même, répliqua Sakura mal à l'aise face aux regards assassins que lui lançait l'amie de golden boy.

Elle savait ce que cette fille devait ressentir. Et le fait qu'Erin ne lui accorde aucune considération devait encore plus l'irriter.

- Pourrais-tu lui tenir compagnie ?

- Comment !

- Vu que Sakura est très jolie, je ne tiens pas à ce que les invités de Chen lui fassent une quelconque offense. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, Kevin. Je t'en prie.

- Vous oubliez que je suis là ! s'énerva la femme.

- Ah vous ? Et bien, je vous dispense de rester, déclara Erin froidement.

- Erin, voyons ! s'écria Kevin.

- Quoi donc ? Voudrais-tu déplaire à la femme de ton ami ?

L'homme sembla flancher.

- Entendu.

- Tu... Vous êtes une vraie garce ! lâcha la femme à l'adresse d'Erin avant de quitter la salle.

- N'est-elle pas un brin possessive ? demanda Erin par pure plaisanterie. Donc, ma chère Sakura, vous voilà en bonne compagnie. Je vous laisse.

Et elle leur tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie.

Sakura soupira. Comment réagir face à cet homme qui venait de perdre sa compagne par le simple caprice d'Erin ? Mise à part compatir avec ce pauvre homme, elle ne voyait pas.

_T'es malade, Sakura !_ se reprocha-t-elle. _Compatir avec cet homme ? Il fait partie des membres du Céleste Empire et toi... T'es folle !_

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, dit-il. Je connais le caractère d'Erin. Elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait d'une manière ou d'une autre comme toujours.

Il soupira.

- Je suis tout de même désolée, dit Sakura. J'aurai pu rester seule.

- Oui, mais quand Erin décide d'une chose, croyez-moi il n'y a pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Alors subissons son caprice avec le sourire. Votre prénom c'est Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Vous le portez très bien.

- Euh... Merci.

- Moi, non plus je ne suis pas à l'aise face aux compliments même si, je dois vous l'avouez, je n'en reçois que très peu.

- Peu ? Vous êtes plutôt bel homme. Vous avez des relations importantes à ce que je vois, donc vous êtes sûrement un homme important.

- Non, pas si important que ça, croyez-moi... Je n'ai aucune personnalité pour tout vous dire. Si j'en avais un tant soit peu je ne serais pas ici, ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une impression...

Il ne désirait surtout pas en parler. Elle l'avait deviné.

- J'ai été poussée à venir ce soir, dit-elle. En vérité, j'aurais mille fois préféré me trouver loin d'ici. Ce n'est pas mon monde.

- Vous connaissez les Zhin ?

- Oui, mon patron est un ami de monsieur Zhin. Et il m'a présentée à lui.

- Vous ne savez donc rien d'Erin ?

- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

- Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ?

- Ah, non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Qu'allez-vous imaginer ?

- J'ai visé juste, conclut Sakura amusée par la timidité du jeune homme.

- C'est une femme mariée, lâcha-t-il dépité.

_Ca ne l'empêche pas de tromper allègrement son mari_, pensa Sakura.

- Je sais aussi que je me voile les yeux en disant ça, continua-t-il. Ses amants doivent être nombreux...

_Je ne peux pas vous dire non sur ce point_, songea Sakura.

- Comment une femme peut-elle changer autant ?

- Changer autant ?

- Oui, autrefois elle n'était pas aussi frivole, je vous l'assure. Aujourd'hui, je ne la reconnais plus. La mort d'une personne peut-elle autant influer sur votre vie ?

- Un de ses proches est décédé ?

- Sa soeur.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Erin aimait beaucoup sa soeur Rachel.

A ce moment-là, la terre s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Sakura. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Rachel la soeur d'Erin ne pouvait tout de même pas être l'ex de Shaolan !

- Désirez-vous un verre ? demanda Kevin.

Sakura leva les yeux et vit Eriol en tenue de serveur avec son plateau dans les mains.

- Euh... Si... si seulement vous en prenez un aussi, dit-elle en se hâtant de prendre les deux derniers verres.

Sous les yeux satisfaits d'Eriol, Sakura remis le verre empoisonné à Kevin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alors dis-moi, c'est cette petite Sakura qui retient ton coeur ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? rétorqua-t-il agacé.

- Mon petit doigt me l'a dit mais surtout la manière dont elle m'a fusillé du regard. (Elle s'installa sur le bureau de son mari en face de Shaolan qui se tenait assis sur une chaise.) Et comment va ton pied au juste ? Un talon, ça doit faire très mal.

- C'est très hilarant.

- Quelle idée de me la présenter comme ta cousine. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais, répliqua-t-il en inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Alors pourquoi ? Non, après tout ne réponds pas. Je te connais à force. Soit tu me diras encore des mensonges, soit tu vas finir par t'énerver. Mais juste une chose. Est-ce pour elle que tu veux cesser nos petites soirées ?

- Peut-être bien, répondit-il en se levant. Je ne sais pas.

Il se pencha alors sur Erin.

- Tu devrais mettre un peu d'ordre dans ton coeur, mon cher Shao. (Elle posa une main sur sa joue.) Oublie Rachel.

- Venant de toi, c'est très...

- Ne cherche pas à me culpabiliser, dit-elle en tirant sur sa cravate. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Ok, ma soeur était ta petite amie mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai couru après. Il serait peut-être temps de t'avouer que tu cherches Rachel à travers moi, mais ça ne marchera pas. Je ne suis pas elle même si en ce moment, je m'y perd parfois... Elle a laissé sa trace, cette petite soeur. Elle a toujours été cruelle crois-moi. Elle s'est toujours lassée de ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'a jamais pu s'attacher non plus à ses amis. Tu n'aurais pas pu la changer. Tu n'étais pas cet homme qui aurait pu lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

- Alors qui l'était ? cria-t-il en écartant brusquement la main d'Erin. Si ce n'était ni Chris, ni Eriol, ni Mike, ni moi... qui était-ce !

- Arrête Shao ! Je ne comprends pas ton obstination.

- Je veux savoir pour qui elle m'a trahi ! Je veux savoir !

- Pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui, tu sembles avoir une fille géniale à tes côtés... je ne comprends pas.

- Parce que je veux savoir si Rachel est partie parce que je n'étais pas assez présent pour elle ou si je n'étais pas assez à l'écoute pour qu'elle me fasse confiance... je veux savoir si c'est que Sakura me reprochera si j'accepte son coeur...

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai déjà quittée une première fois... J'ai souffert de l'avoir abandonnée mais je n'ai compris la souffrance que lorsque Rachel m'a trompé... j'ai peur de souffrir avec Sakura. J'ai peur qu'elle me laisse aussi pour les mêmes raisons que Rachel.

- Et bien ! Tu m'en vois étonnée ! Le séduisant et si infaillible Li Shaolan est en vérité aussi apeuré qu'un enfant.

- Si ça te fait rire, je vais te laisser te moquer toute seule ! s'éxclama-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

- Non, attends ! Ecoute, Shao. Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends tout à l'amour et surtout que je te comprends, toi, mais ce que tu fais c'est encore fuir. Voilà, ce que je te reprocherai une fille. Fuir ne sert à rien. Tu fuis l'amour parce que tu crains de souffrir à nouveaux. Tu es tombé une première fois de cheval, la chute a été rude mais ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser de remonter.

- Et toi ? Tu pourras remonter ?

Elle rit désabusée.

- Et comment ? J'ai perdu deux proches dans cette affaire même si l'une d'elle est en vie, elle a perdu tout intérêt à mes yeux.

Erin baissa les yeux.

Il devinait que les larmes avaient dû perler au coin de son oeil. Il releva son visage.

- Je vais venger Rachel pour toi. Fais-moi confiance. Celui qui est derrière tout ça ne restera pas en vie lorsque j'aurai mis la main sur lui.

- Merci Shao mais ne deviens pas un meurtrier pour Rachel ni pour moi... Tu sais, sans cette Sakura, j'aurais sérieusement tenté ma chance avec toi.

- Et tu crois que notre relation aurait duré ?

Elle passa ses mains sur les joues de Shaolan.

- Pour être franche, je pense que non. Il faut être d'une patience à toute épreuve avec toi. Et si je peux encore te supporter deux heures, je ne le pourrais pas éternellement.

Ils se sourirent. Puis soudain, des cris alarmés leur parvirent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Erin. Ne me dites pas que Chen a encore lâché ses chiens.

- Je l'ignore mais c'était des cris apeurés. Surtout reste ici et cache-toi.

- Mais !

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Il sortit de la pièce et referma derrière lui, puis s'engagea dans le couloir sur sa droite en direction de la salle.

La musique ne lui parvenait plus. Ce silence soudain ne présageait rien de bon. Il prit son portable. Il valait mieux se prémunir avant.

"Ben.

- Shaolan ?

- Si dans les cinq minutes, je ne te rappelle pas, contacte la police et envoie-les chez les Zhin.

- T'es bien empressé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai une mauvaise impression. Fais ce que je te dis. Ok ?

- Ok."

Il raccrocha mais aussitôt il sentit une arme se braquer derrière sa tête.

- Dis donc, en voilà un qui a bien failli nous faire arrêter. Rappelle ton copain.

- Et si je n'y tiens pas ?

- Je vais te...

Shaolan frappa l'estomac de l'homme. Ce dernier se tordit en deux. Shaolan en profita alors pour frapper violement l'homme dans le dos. Il s'écroula.

- Pas de doute, y'a bien un problème. Attend un peu... Erin !

Il rebroussa chemin en direction du bureau de Chen. La porte était entrouverte. Il la poussa légèrement et découvrit devant lui un corps gisant sur le sol. Les fenêtres étaient grandement ouvertes.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et rapprocha son oreille de sa bouche. Elle respirait encore mais faiblement. Il découvrit alors le sang qui souillait la robe. Ce rouge et ce mauve ne concordaient pas. Pas étonnant, il détestait le rouge. Cette couleur lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Avec difficulté, il prit son portable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Non mais quel monstre ! Vous le croyez vous ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme endormi. Il couche avec la soeur de son ex ! Il en a enterré une et il fricote avec l'autre. On ne peut pas dire que Shaolan connaisse la décence ! Non mais... Ok, je vais me mettre au travail ! Mais quand même ! Vous pouvez le croire, vous ! ... Bon, calmons-nous un instant et voyons voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Et ensuite, j'irai crever les yeux de Shaolan !

Minutieusement, Sakura fit le code que Shaolan avait réussi à obtenir de la bouche d'Erin – _encore elle_, pensa Sakura. Avec joie, elle constata que le code n'était pas mauvais – _des fois que l'autre blonde aurait mal compris_, songea Sakura toujours aussi furieuse. La mallette s'ouvrit. Mais à son plus grand regret, il ne contenait rien – _une_ _erreur de la part d'Erin, pas étonnant ça_.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

Sakura se pencha alors sur Kevin qui dormait contre le mur. Elle le saisit au col et le secoua comme un prunier.

- Vous allez me dire où vous avez mis ces satanés documents ! Réveillez-vous, je vous cause ! Je ne suis pas d'une humeur joyeuse ce soir ! Vous le savez non ? Alors debout !

Elle sursauta soudain lorsqu'elle entendit des cris. Son regard se posa sur la porte. Elle se releva puis sortit mais aussitôt une arme se pointa sur elle. Elle déglutit face aux deux hommes cagoulés. L'un d'eux entra dans les toilettes. Elle entendit un bruit sourd puis l'homme ressortit tenant à sa main une arme.

- Travail accompli.

- Bien. Allons-y, dit-il en poussant Sakura devant lui.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où les invités, tous allongés à terre, posaient sur elle des regards apeurés. Ils craignaient tous pour leur vie. Elle n'aperçut pas Eriol. Où était-il donc passé ?

- Avance !

Ils traversèrent la salle laissant un des leurs hommes derrière eux. Ils sortirent ensuite de la galerie puis se hâtèrent de se diriger vers une camionnette postée à deux pas de là. Sur la carrosserie, Sakura aperçut le nom d'une entreprise de nettoyage. L'homme la poussa à l'arrière de la camionnette puis il referma la porte sur elle.

La fourgonnette démarra.

Le bruit des sirènes retentit. Ils croisèrent une ambulance puis deux voitures de police.

- Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, Sakura. Tout le portrait de ta mère.

Son cœur, terrifié par cette soudaine réapparition, cognait contre sa poitrine comme s'il souhaitait s'enfuir de ce cauchemar. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa robe. Elle aurait voulu reculer mais comment dans cet endroit clos ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme.

- Surprise de me revoir, on dirait.

Elle sentit le corps en face d'elle bouger puis s'avancer vers elle. Sa main saisit ses cheveux et il tira dessus. Son visage était à quelques centimètres d'elle mais impossible de distinguer ses traits.

- Il va falloir que tu me racontes ce qui t'est arrivée ces dernières années même si je dois t'avouer que je sais déjà tout de toi… ma petite Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis sur le trottoir, Eriol tenait sa tête entre ses mains et gémissait.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible !

- Soit heureux de n'avoir reçu qu'un coup à la tête, répliqua Shaolan en regardant les ambulanciers sortir l'un après l'autre trois corps sur une civière.

- Je ne comprends plus, dit Eriol en suivant également la scène. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- C'est toujours comme ça quand on parvient à se rapprocher d'eux, ils sacrifient les leurs. Où est Sakura ?

- J'en sais rien mais elle doit être à l'intérieur. Les policiers n'ont trouvé que trois corps.

Shaolan s'approcha d'un officier qui discutait avec un autre. Il tendit l'oreille.

- …Il s'agirait d'une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans. Une japonaise selon certains. Yeux verts, châtains et...

L'officier lâcha subitement son talkie-walkie lorsque Shaolan le saisit et le secoua.

- Mais vous êtes fou ! Lâchez-moi !

- De qui parliez-vous ?

- D'une otage. Lâchez-moi !

Shaolan s'exécuta, le coeur soudain au bord de l'explosion. Ca ne pouvait pas être Sakura. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle !

Les mains tremblantes, il composa le numéro de la jeune fille sur son portable mais à part son répondeur, il n'obtient aucune réponse.

- Pas question que vous tu m'enlèves celle-là aussi !

- Shaolan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Eriol qui avait aperçu le coup d'éclat de son ami.

- J'irais jusqu'en enfer le chercher s'il pose la main sur elle ! hurla-t-il en jetant son portable.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Ce bâtard a fait enlever Sakura !

- Quoi ? Sakura ! Attends de qui tu parles quand tu dis "ce bâtard" ? Tu as l'air de connaître l'identité du ravisseur.

- Non. Je parlais du _Céleste Empire_.

- Shaolan ! Tu me dois la vérité !

- Je parle d'un homme… mon père...

**A suivre...**

Et voilà une suite que je vous devais depuis un bon mois, lol. Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Je continue ou je vous laisse la fic ici ? Ce serait pas mal de la laisser là. Lol. Je rigole !

Alors, pour la suite, je vais essayer de revenir à la formule habituelle, c'est à dire un chapitre chaque dimanche !

Donc, je crois avoir fini pour aujourd'hui.

Gros bisous !


	13. Histoire de famille

Coucou !

Bon, je ne vais pas me la jouer "celle qui a respecté ses délais". Je vous épargne donc mes blablas pour vous offrir la suite de la fic.

**Clairette** : Salut miss ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Je suis contente d'avoir des nouvelles de toi. Bien passée ta rentrée ? Pour cette nouvelle année d'étude, je te dis FIGHT ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et gros bisous !

**Asahi**** Shin'ju **: Lol, je sais que les sentiments de Shaolan sont vachement complexes mais bon... lol. Normal, c'est un mec. Quelle fille peut comprendre un mec ? La preuve, Sakura en deviens folle à force de vouloir le comprendre son Shaolan, lol?

**Archangel.gaia**: Et oui, je ne donne pas toutes les infos mais je vous les donnerai dans le prochain 20h, promis, lol. Tu as pris de grandes résolutions ? Waouhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! La vache, c'est pas moi qui dirais ça (vu que je les tiens pas, je cherche plus à en faire... fatalité quand tu nous tiens) Tu as tous mes encouragements ! Je t'embrasse ! Et merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un mot alors que tu sembles bien débordée dans ta vie. Bisous !

**Susysucredorge**: Tu savais pas que j'étais la sadik number one de sa catégorie ? Fallait pas me lire si tu voulais garder la santé. Avec moi, les montagnes russes sont garanties ! Allez, courage, je vais faire en sorte de vous épargner une fic de 40 chap, comme ça vous sortirez de mon attraction, sains et saufs !

**Aelita** : Hé hé hé ! J'ai la technique, que voulez-vous. J'ai un contrat à respecter et c'est de garder mes lecteurs donc je fais tout pour vous inciter à revenir me voir. C'est ça avoir le sens des affaires (ou de la magouille, lol) moi aussi j'adore ce Shaolan mais parfois, j'aurais bien envie de l'étrangler.

**Ade** : b'jour ! Tu vas avoir l'occasion d'avoir ce que tu attends en lisant (je crois)

**Eliz** : Je voulais pas être si longue mais bon... c'est la vie. Et une autre accro, une ! Mon bar va être bientôt bondé, lol. C'est pas moi qui coupe mes chapitres, c'est madame Hasard. Alors, allez la voir et plaignez-vous chez elle. Moi je fais que taper, c'est tout, lol.

**Alexiel**: Non, petite coeur d'Alexiel ne lâche pas ! Je vais appelez le docteur Carter ! Je reviens !

**Princesse d'Argent **: Lol, okidaki, je laisserai pas Sakura avec Eriol. Lol. Je vais continuer la fic pour te faire plaisir, ma puce.

**Laumie** : ... **_Drago_**_ : comme tu pourras le constater Laumie, Feylie s'est dégonflée. Elle a fui quand tu as dit qu'elle serait le plat principal. Je crois que l'idée d'être mangé n'est pas pour lui plaire... A moins que ça soit le fait que tu ais parlé des oignons. Maintenant que j'y pense... Feylie écrit dans le noir. C'est sûrement une vampire. **Feylie** : non mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est quoi c'te légende urbaine que tu mets sur mon dos ! Et apprends mon cher Dray que les vampires ne craignent pas les oignons mais l'ail ! **Drago** : tu vois, tu as peur aussi de l'ail. T'es bien un... BONG... **Feylie** : Ca c'est de ta faute Laumie ! La prochaine fois que tu veux me menacer évite les idées culinaires ! Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde ! lol. Bisous !_

**Elo-chan** : Merci, miss ! Gros bisous !

**Debbie** : Et voilà ma Debbie ! T'affole pas, tout le monde n'a pas un père comme celui de Shaolan heureusement. Disons que ce bad boys n'a pas trop de chance dès qu'il passe entre les mains de Feylie, lol. Bisous !

Bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 13 : Histoire de famille

Eriol posa un regard à la fois étonné et furieux sur Shaolan. Que ce dernier dissimule ses sentiments derrière un mur d'indifférence, il le concevait, mais qu'il ait pu leur cacher une information aussi importante...

Il tira Shaolan loin des voitures de polices et des ambulances, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Ils débouchèrent sur une rue déserte. Shaolan s'était immobilisé, regardant devant lui d'un air absent.

Le frémissement d'une feuille, le claquement d'une porte, les vociférations d'un couple se disputant, le rugissement d'une voiture prenant le large. L'infime éclat bourdonnait, résonnait et se répercutait contre les parois de son crâne, l'enveloppant dans un tissu de cacophonie. Il aurait désiré être ailleurs, loin de cette agitation, loin de ce pays, loin de tous... mais avec Sakura. Etre seulement à ses côtés n'importe où mais toujours avec elle.

- SHAOLAN ! hurla Eriol en le saisissant au col. Réveille-toi bon sang !

Shaolan dévisagea Eriol sans aucune émotion dans les prunelles. Après la colère, un calme étrange venait de s'emparer de lui. Et cela n'était pas pour plaire à Eriol.

- Je vais retrouver Sakura. Et je mettrai fin à tout ça, répondit Shaolan d'un ton froid. Je le tuerai et tout prendra fin.

- Tuer ton père, c'est ça ? Belle idée !

- Y'a pas d'autre solution !

- Si tu prenais la peine de m'expliquer, un peu ? J'en ai marre de devoir toujours te pousser à parler ! Tu te rends compte que ce que tu as caché jusque là ?

- Oui...

- On remet les explications à plus tard. Il faut retrouver Sakura coûte que coûte.

Comme si le destin avait fini par entendre leurs prières silencieuses, le portable de Shaolan vibra. L'écran n'indiquait aucun numéro connu.

"Où es Sakura ? s'enquit Shaolan en tentant de retenir sa colère.

- Un « bonsoir » pour commencer serait plus...

- Fermez-là ! Je veux juste savoir où mon père vous a demandé de l'emmener ! Alors répondez !

- Je n'obéis qu'aux ordres de ton père pas aux tiens. Je t'envoie d'ailleurs ses félicitations pour ton obstination à le retrouver. Mais ta ténacité a encore provoqué d'autres décès. A quoi bon t'entêter, Shaolan ? Tu devrais nous rejoindre au lieu de perdre ton temps au sein d'une organisation qui ne sera jamais capable de nous empêcher de mener nos desseins à bien.

- Je ne suis pas mon père et il n'est pas question que je suive des assassins !

- Je m'en doutais... Mais es-tu certain de pouvoir encore longtemps opposer un "non" à ton père ? (Il rit.) Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la première fois que tu t'es opposé... Qu'arrivera-t-il cette seconde fois ?"

Shaolan s'éloigna d'Eriol. Il semblait très agité. Lorsque la conversation prit fin, il le vit composer un numéro.

"Meï.

- Shao ?

- Tu es où, là ?

- Je suis en voiture pas loin de Central Park. Pourquoi ? Ne me demande pas de te faire une course pour toi. Là je suis avec Tanya et...

- On a un problème. Dépose Tanya en vitesse n'importe où, je m'en fous, et viens nous rejoindre.

- Merci pour elle.

- On a plus urgent ! On te rejoint au carrefour sur la cinquième.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pose pas de questions et fais ce que je te dis, bordel de merde !"

Eriol saisit le portable de Shaolan.

"Mei, un conseil fais vite, dit Eriol plus calmement. Le lion est dur est tenir en laisse.

- Ok, mais vous me direz ce qui se passe ?

- Tu le découvriras par toi-même si tu viens."

Eriol acheva à peine sa phrase que Meilin raccrocha. Elle allait accourir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit le ravisseur ?

- Qu'il déposerait Sakura dans une des rues d'Harlem.

- Et c'est tout ? Il l'a enlevé juste pour jouer les chauffeurs ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Shaolan ?

- C'est une affaire entre mon père et moi.

Eriol agrippa le bras de Shaolan.

- C'est une affaire qui NOUS concerne aussi ! On a deux cadavres et un blessé sur les bras et tu penses encore pouvoir garder tout pour toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- La vérité. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre de ta bouche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irritée par la douleur que lui infligeait l'homme à ses poignets, Sakura se débattit.

- Tu es bien plus courageuse que la dernière fois, fit remarquer l'homme en la jetant devant lui.

Sakura tomba à terre au milieu de vieux cartons, en grimaçant. Sa cheville en avait pris un coup. Plus d'escarpins à l'avenir. Elle passa une main sur sa cheville en tentant de la masser.

Elle évitait de s'attarder sur le cadre environnant pour ne pas hurler de peur. Moins elle admirerait la population locale, plus elle garderait un minimum de contrôle sur son anxiété. Elle ignora les sifflements qu'elle entendait autour d'elle. Prudente, elle rajusta son manteau sur elle.

- Tu n'es toujours pas à l'aise avec nous, se moqua l'homme devant elle qui était entouré de ses sous-fifres.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui dans un signe de défi. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner une nouvelle fois. Ni sa peur du noir, ni sa crainte que lui procurait cet homme ne prendraient le pas sur sa détermination à se sortir saine et sauve de cette embuscade.

Faute de recourir à son pouvoir, elle pouvait tenter de se sauver autrement. Elle passa un regard autour d'elle et vit une barre de fer. Elle s'en empara et se releva. Mais malgré sa détermination, elle dut s'avouer que la partie ne s'engageait pas au mieux pour elle.

Ses ravisseurs, au regard désespérément vide, s'approchèrent d'elles.

Elle recula d'un pas mais malheureusement, elle se heurta à une troupe de jeunes gens, qui l'encerclèrent. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de fuite.

- Les hommes devraient se méfier des drogues. Les mélanges subtils ne leur conviennent pas. Alors, comment vas-tu petite fleur de cerisier ?

- … Laissez-moi tranquille.

Aussitôt, des bras l'enlacèrent. Prisonnière, elle vit l'homme avancer vers elle. Il saisit violemment ses cheveux et l'obligea à garder les yeux levés vers lui.

- Je ne te ferai rien... pas pour le moment, ajouta-t-il narquois.

- … Mes parents.

- Une disparition tragique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une vie ? Tu dois savoir que le sacrifice des plus faibles est indispensable pour la gloire des plus forts.

- Où est mon frère ?

- Toya... Si proche et si loin de toi... Dis-moi, si tu devais en choisir un, qui de Toya et Shaolan éloignerais-tu du _Céleste Empire _?

Sakura le dévisagea interloquée.

- Mais peu importe ton choix, ils viennent tous les deux de grossir nos rangs.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Toya ne rejoindrait pas des assassins de son plein gré et Shaolan...

- Pour Toya sans doute, tu as peut-être - et je dis bien peut-être - raison. En ce qui concerne Shaolan... Ne sois pas certaine de le connaître aussi bien que ton frère.

Alors que Sakura allait répliquer, la terre trembla soudain sous leurs pieds.

- Lâchez-la ! Vous ne savez pas que le harcèlement moral est puni par les lois américaines ! Eloignez-vous de Sakura !

L'homme éclata de rire avant de s'écarter de Sakura. Il fit signe à celui qui la tenait de la lâcher. L'attroupement autour d'elle se dispersa alors dans la nuit.

_De toute manière, les dés sont jetés, _pensa l'homme.

Meilin accourut vers Sakura en gardant l'homme à portée de vue. Elle aida Sakura à rejoindre l'intérieur de sa voiture.

- Je vous garantie que vous aurez de nos nouvelles, promit Meilin en claquant la porte.

- Oh, j'espère bien revoir cette fleur de cerisier ! rétorqua l'homme avec un sourire narquois.

Il regarda la jeune fille prendre le volant de la voiture et s'éloigner.

- Tu reviendras j'en suis certain, Sakura. Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver ton cher Toya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette pénible nuit s'éternisait.

Affalés sur le canapé, aucun des trois jeunes gens ne pipait mot.

Kéro s'approcha de la table base et tenta de renverser le vase. Il ne parvient qu'à la frôler de sa patte. Nullement dissuadé par cette première tentative ratée, il réitéra l'essai, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu provoquer une catastrophe, Shaolan l'éloigna du vase et l'installa sur ses genoux. Etrangement, Kéro refusa de rester entre ses mains. Le poil hérissé, il sortit ses griffes puis le griffa à l'avant bras. Surpris, tant par la douleur que par l'attitude agressive de Kéro, Shaolan le relâcha. Kéro retomba sur ses pattes et s'étendit près de la table.

- Kéro m'a l'air de très mauvaise humeur, jugea Eriol.

- Il m'en veux, rectifia Shaolan en inspectant sa blessure.

- Il ne t'a pas raté, fit remarqua Meilin. Je vais désinfecter ta plaie.

Elle monta à l'étage. Dès qu'elle mit la main sur la trousse à pharmacie, elle redescendit aussitôt, pour assister, stupéfaite, à un revirement de situation. Kéro se frottait de nouveau contre les jambes de Shaolan.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, lui adressa Meilin mécontente.

- Il doit être nerveux à cause de Sakura.

A l'évocation de ce prénom, Shaolan se rembrunit.

Sakura sortit de la cuisine, les mains trempées, et traversa le salon sans un mot. Kéro lui emboîta le pas, lorsqu'elle monta dans sa chambre.

Ebahie, Meilin interrogea les deux garçons du regard.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'elle s'effondrerait en larme ? répondit Eriol. Ce n'est pas son genre.

A part de l'abattement, Sakura encaissait parfaitement le choc, jugea Meilin, mais elle n'avait aucun conseil à donner à la japonaise. Elle gérait très mal ses propres coups durs.

Après avoir endossé le rôle d'infirmière avec brio, Meilin rangea sa trousse.

- Si elle pense que tout ira bien alors que c'est faux... Elle va devenir folle, Shao !

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Harcèle-là !

- Mei !

- … Il n'y a rien de pire que de garder ses peurs au fond de soi, ajouta-t-elle peinée.

- A propos, coupa Eriol, tu devais venir nous chercher. Tu as risqué ta vie et celle de Saki !

- Pas de ma faute si j'ai remarqué cet attroupement étrange. Vous croyez qu'en voyant Sakura au milieu de ces drogués, j'allais la laisser seule ? J'aurais perdu du temps à aller vous chercher... Vous savez... Cet homme semblait la connaître. La japonaise ne sait décidemment pas choisir ses relations, plaisanta Meilin. Sa mère aurait dû surveiller ses fréquentations.

- Sa mère est morte tout comme son père, annonça Shaolan d'une voix morne.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, Mei ?

- La pauvre... Il faut que je vous dise…

- On t'écoute.

Meilin aurait souhaité poser cette question à Sakura pendant le trajet du retour, mais devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, elle avait préféré renoncer à son interrogatoire.

- Il a parlé de toi, Shao, et d'un certain Toya.

Shaolan et Eriol s'observèrent longuement. Eriol soupira puis son regard se porta vers le plafond. Shaolan se leva puis disparut au premier étage. Lorsqu'il redescendit, quelques minutes plus tard, la colère se lisait sur son visage. Il s'enferma dans la cuisine.

Meilin dévisagea Eriol. Après s'être mis d'accord, elle monta se charger de Sakura. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, elle l'aperçut assise aux pieds de son lit. Elle remarqua aussitôt la valise renversée et les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Pauvre Sakura... Elle avait besoin d'être comprise et pas d'être jugée. Shaolan n'était pas le parfait interlocuteur.

Meilin s'installa sur une chaise, éloignée de Sakura.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- On dirait que oui.

- Cette réponse n'a pas dû plaire à Shaolan.

- Je m'en fiche ! Est-ce qu'il croit pouvoir diriger ma vie alors que je ne suis rien pour lui ! Il me cache des choses, me fait souffrir et ensuite… monsieur voudrait que je reste pour ses beaux yeux !

- Tu es venue t'établir dans un pays où tu ne connaissais personne. Tu étais prête à te battre et maintenant que tu as mis ton grain de sel dans nos vies, tu veux partir. Je ne te comprends pas.

- Vous ne m'acceptez pas. Pourquoi devrais-je continuer mes efforts ? Je ne veux pas remplacer Rachel mais juste trouver une place pour pouvoir exister.

- Ce n'est pas nous, ni Rachel... Celui qui te fait fuir d'ici, c'est cet homme. Je me trompe ? Tu n'es pas si forte que tu voulais nous le faire croire, se moqua-t-elle. Tes belles paroles n'étaient que du vent. Regarde-toi ! On dirait un animal apeuré. C'est ce qui a certainement attisé la colère de Shaolan. Il a constaté que tu nous trompais depuis le début.

- Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter ! J'ai peur ! Tu as entendu ! J'ai peur ! Maintenant, tu peux rire ou m'insulter, mais je m'en fous…

- Aucun de nous ne laissera ce monstre te terroriser sans rien tenter.

- Vous n'êtes pas des amis !

- Et on le revendique ! Je t'assure que les amis, c'est la poisse. Tu aimes les hypocrites prêts à te lécher les bottes quand tout va bien et qui te tirent dans le dos à la première occasions ; plutôt que des gens insupportables mais sincères qui sont capables de te dires tes quatre vérités ? J'ai été déçue de nombreuses fois par des copains, mais jamais par Eriol et Shaolan. J'ai été injuste envers eux. Ils sont géniaux. Je suis fière de dire que j'ai les deux… trois meilleurs ennemis du monde. Réveille-toi, Sakura, et reprends ta hargne ! Déteste-nous mais ne reste pas dans cet état. Impose-toi ! En ce qui concerne Rachel, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne t'en voudra de la remplacer…

- Meilin…

- Mei, c'est plus sympa. Allez ! Bouge-toi, la japonaise !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, Sakura gardait son regard rivé devant elle. Lorsque Eriol lui tendit un café, elle faillit le renverser. Cette couleur sombre évoquait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Comment oublier ? Elle fermait les yeux, se bouchait les oreilles, mais les images et les bruits revenaient la poursuivre.

- Il serait judicieux de dévoiler nos cartes. Qu'en pensez-vous ? suggéra Eriol.

- Je n'aime pas cette perspective, avertit Meilin, mais je suis prête.

- Et toi Shaolan ?

- Comme si mon opinion comptait pour vous.

- Dis oui, ça suffira. Sakura ?

- Je vous suis, murmura-t-elle.

- En premier lieu…

- Il faudrait savoir qui est cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche exactement ? Qu'est-ce…

- On va commencer par étape, Mei, l'interrompit Eriol.

Il se tourna vers Sakura.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Elle devinait la question qui menaçait de tomber. Elle devait leur expliquer ce qui la liait à cet homme et les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle le craignait à ce point.

- Ne me demandez pas ça… je vous en prie. N'insistez pas. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas reparler de ça !

- Je sais que c'est pénible, mais tu dois essayer, insista Eriol.

- Ce n'est pas pénible, c'est intolérable !

- Tu dois affronter tes démons, l'encouragea Eriol. Prends ton courage à deux mains et parle-nous de ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est la seule façon de retrouver la sérénité, renchérit Meilin. Si tu gardes cette douleur au fond de toi, il te rongera petit à petit, en coulant dans tes veines comme un poison, jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Et ce jour-là, il sera trop tard pour demander de l'aide… je sais de quoi je parle.

Eriol entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules afin de la rassurer. Sakura leva les yeux et regarda ses colocataires, l'un après l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas indifférents à son malheur. Dire la vérité pour ne plus se cacher… Elle était face à cette immense porte sans savoir quoi faire. La passer mais où atterrirait-elle ? Mais avant de penser à passer à l'étape suivante, elle devait accepter ces souvenirs qui la retenaient encore prisonnière.

Un mot. Une phrase. L'enfant parlait et la jeune adulte écoutait attentivement le récit de cette nuit tragique.

Tout commence par un bruit. Un bruit suspect dans la maison.

Elle s'éveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle se lève de son lit puis ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Tout est calme, mais elle ressent une présence malsaine dans l'appartement. Elle longe les murs et parvient jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Elle n'entre pas. Curieuse, elle jette un œil dans le salon éclairé par la lumière argentée de la lune. Il n'y a rien à part l'ombre des branches qui se dessinent sur les rideaux. Ses pas la mènent vers la cuisine.

C'est alors qu'elle tombe nez à nez sur cette longue silhouette. Le visage de cet homme ne lui est pas inconnu mais elle ignore où elle a pu le rencontrer. Les yeux de la petite fille restent figés sur le couteau qu'il tient à la main. Cette image lui rappelle celle d'un film d'horreur qu'elle a vu la veille à la télé avec son frère. Elle devine les sombres desseins que l'homme prémédite. Ses pensées sont aussi obscures que son apparence.

Horrifiée, elle court prévenir ses parents dans leur chambre. Doucement, ils la rassurent. Son père quitte la chambre avant sa mère qui lui ordonne de ne pas bouger de la pièce. Elle la supplie de rester à ses côtés mais sa mère refuse. Elle l'embrasse puis quitte la chambre et ferme la porte à clés.

Les minutes s'écoulent lentement alors qu'elle tente de faire céder la serrure de la chambre, en vain. Ses larmes coulent et elle ne cesse de crier le nom de son frère dans l'espoir qu'il vienne la délivrer et qu'ils aillent aider leurs parents.

Elle se décide enfin à songer à une autre solution. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et avançant lentement sur le rebord de la maison, elle parvient à rejoindre la chambre de son frère. Elle y entre… Elle est vide. Affolée, elle s'élance hors de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le salon, elle voit le corps de son père allongé sur le sol près de la table. Son regard glisse vers les deux silhouettes qui se font fassent. « Maman ! », ne peut-elle s'empêcher de crier. A ce moment-là, l'homme enfonce le couteau dans le corps de sa mère. Avec difficulté, cette dernière repousse son agresseur. Il recule d'un pas mais de nouveau plonge son couteau dans le coeur de sa victime.

« Tic-tac» fait le coucou de la pendule. L'oiseau sort de son abri et annonce la fin.

Non, ce n'est pas l'heure ! Pourtant, sa mère s'effondre au sol. Elle souffre et ses doigts sont couverts de sang. Le visage de sa maman est si proche d'elle, mais elle ne peut rien faire.

Une voix douce brise le silence de la mort. Une formule magique.

Un vent s'abat dans la pièce puis… plus rien. L'homme s'est évaporé.

Elle s'agenouille près de sa mère agonisante. D'une voix à peine audible, elle parvient à calmer sa fille. « Sois toujours forte. Promets-le moi… » lui dit-elle. Elle promet, même si elle sait que cette nuit, elle a été très lâche.

Si lâche...

Les paupières se referment.

Sakura l'appelle encore.

Elle hurle le nom de sa mère… en vain.

La seule réponse qui lui parvient est le son de la pendule.

Le souffle n'est plus.

Le corps est glacé à tout jamais.

Les larmes glissent sur ses joues, mais aussitôt, elle les efface du dos de sa main.

- J'ai promis d'être forte. Je ne pleurerai plus jamais. Maman sera fière de moi.

Elle se lève, se dirige vers le téléphone, et les mots tombent : « Mes parents... Mes parents sont morts. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assister au meurtre de ses parents sans pouvoir lever le moindre petit doigt...

Le récit de Sakura leur restait en travers de la gorge. Comment était-elle parvenue à garder la tête sur les épaules ? Elle aurait pu devenir folle mais non, Sakura était saine d'esprit et heureuse de vivre. Elle avait traversé seule cette épreuve.

Une fille à qui l'on avait arrachée le cœur, s'était promise de rester digne de la mémoire de ses parents. Et eux, comment réagissaient-ils à la disparition de Rachel ? Ils se lamentaient sur le souvenir d'une morte. Aucun mot ne parviendrait à décrire leur comportement.

Shaolan passa ses mains sur son visage. Il aurait préféré disparaître de cette pièce afin d'éviter à Sakura de sombrer davantage. Il avait été odieux avec elle, simplement pour se protéger par crainte de souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Le destin l'avait dépouillée de la tendresse de sa famille et de son innocence, et pourtant... Pourtant Sakura continuait à batailler et à croire que la vie lui apporterait des jours meilleurs.

Le cœur noué, Shaolan se leva et s'approcha des fenêtres. Il se réfugia dans la contemplation de la ville. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, tout lui paraissait injuste et cruelle.

- Ne me demandez pas de recommencer, les implora Sakura accablée, je ne pourrai plus… j'ai été lâche. J'aurais pu aider mes parents mais je ne l'ai pas fait… J'ai été lâche ! J'aurais dû mourir avec eux !

Eriol l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle aurait souhaité que Shaolan la réconforte mais la gentillesse d'Eriol l'apaisait tout autant.

- Pourquoi ne pas remettre nos investigations à plus tard ? proposa Meilin. Je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

- Il vaut mieux avoir les idées claires, approuva Eriol, l'aube va se lever et nous n'avons pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! s'écria Sakura. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aime à cause de ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous comporter autrement envers moi !

- Qui t'a dit que je me souciais de tes ennuis ? rétorqua Meilin. Si je suis obligée de tenir cette séance alors que mes cours vont débuter dans quelques heures, et bien allons-y.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, marmonna-t-elle gênée. Bon, si j'ai compris, on peut relier le meurtre de tes parents au _Céleste Empire. _

- Ils ont fait assez de dégâts cette nuit, dit Eriol. Kevin Wang est mort ainsi que Chen Zhin. Quant à sa femme, elle est entre la vie et la mort. Le _Céleste Empire _n'hésite pas sacrifier ses membres au moindre problème... Je me demande en quoi tes parents pouvaient les gêner ?

- Sa mère enquêtait sur eux bien avant nous, répondit Shaolan.

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Meilin.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- J'adore tes réponses, railla Eriol. On peut déjà dire que le fait que Sakura ait le même pendentif que Rachel...

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire de pendentif ? s'étonna Meilin. Vous en savez des choses, messieurs, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est parce qu'on est doué, répliqua Eriol.

- … Vous parlez de ça ? dit Sakura en leur montrant une étrange clé au bout d'une chaîne. C'est un bijou de famille et il est unique, expliqua Sakura.

- Donc, commença Meilin, l'assassin de tes parents connaissait ce bijou et en a fait une copie pour Rachel, ce qui lie ton homme à elle...

- Il y a une autre possibilité... Toya ton frère, dit Shaolan en regardant Sakura. Il n'est sûrement pas mort et il est peut-être un membre du _Céleste Empire_.

- Ca je ne peux pas le croire ! dit Sakura. Toya ne pourrait pas suivre les meurtriers de nos parents...

- Sauf si le _Céleste Empire _lui a fait croire que tes parents ont été tués par d'autres... C'est une possibilité, dit Shaolan. Ils sont doués pour diriger l'esprit de leurs membres.

- ... Vous n'avez rien ressenti ou entendu d'inhabituel le jour où Rachel est morte ? s'enquit Sakura qui refusait de mêler son frère à cette histoire. Elle a peut-être divulgué des choses sans le savoir.

- J'en sais rien, avoua Eriol, je me souviens m'être disputé avec elle. Je ne sais pas comment ça a commencé. Je lui faisais remarqué que son comportement envers Shaolan n'était pas correct. Elle s'est mise en colère et m'a dit qu'il était trop tard pour se mêler de ses affaires. Quand je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer, ça a été l'explosion. J'ai laissé tomber.

- Quand Rachel était de mauvais poil, reprit Meilin, on la laissait crier. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calmait toute seule et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Mais Rachel n'était pas quelqu'un qui se confiait… même à moi.

- On n'avance pas, se plaignit Sakura. Il faut à tout prix trouver des réponses. Il faut que je sache…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaolan sourit en regardant les deux jeunes filles assoupies sur le canapé. Elles étaient adorables quand elles se donnaient la peine de se taire.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille telle que Sakura, avoua-t-il. Elle est prête à sacrifier beaucoup si elle croit que c'est nécessaire. Et si son choix se révèle désastreux, elle le prend du bon côté. Avec elle, les difficultés prennent une autre tournure.

- Ça ne te rappelle personne d'autre ? l'interrogea Eriol.

- Mei… elle, elle était prête à accorder sa confiance au premier venu.

- Elle était assez naïve et confiante… Elle a bien changé, la petite Mei qui faisait ses premiers pas dans l'organisation. Elle était assez cinglée pour dîner avec un démon si elle jugeait pouvoir le transformer en ange. Tu t'en rappelles ?

- C'était une folle. Comme quoi, on attire les dingues.

Eriol se pencha sur Meilin et doucement, la souleva. Son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Rachel n'a vraiment pas été une bonne amie, ni une vraie petite amie. Je n'aurais jamais accepté qu'elle te trompe avec moi, lui confia Eriol sans se retourner. Je ne suis pas du genre à trahir les miens.

- Je le sais…

- Dépêche-toi de clarifier la situation avec Sakura, avant qu'un imbécile ne vienne te la rafler sous le nez, prévient-il en montant les escaliers.

- Tu parles de toi en utilisant le terme « imbécile » ?

- Peut-être bien… qui sait ?

Et sur cette phrase, Eriol monta à l'étage.

Une situation claire entre lui et Sakura ? Avant de l'être devant les autres, elle devait l'être en priorité à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas se tromper en confondant souvenir, attirance et amour, et risquer de voir échouer sa relation avec Sakura.

Plus il pensait à cette nuit, plus son cœur s'emballait. Il ne voulait plus revivre une autre disparition. Il avait encaissé celle de Rachel, mais si jamais Sakura partait…

Ses doigts parcoururent le visage de l'endormie, puis s'immobilisèrent près de ses lèvres. Il avait besoin d'elle.

« Maman ! »

Sakura se leva d'un bond.

A ses côtés, Shaolan l'observait, inquiet. Sans réfléchir, elle l'enlaça.

- Il est revenu dans ma vie…

- Et tu vas pouvoir l'affronter pour de bon. Tu dois le faire sinon tu n'avanceras jamais. Mais lui, il continuera à te poursuivre où que tu sois.

- Est-ce que je me sentirai mieux s'il venait à payer son crime ? Non… il sera derrière chaque ombre qui s'immiscera dans ma vie.

- Tu devras t'y habituer comme on s'habitue au froid.

- Shaolan, je voudrais te dire que…

Il évita de croiser son regard. Résignée, elle s'écarta de lui et se leva.

- Sakura…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, reconnut-elle avec un sourire feint, on n'oblige personne à tomber amoureux. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Il lui empoigna le poignet.

Elles étaient loin les colères de Rachel. Sakura savait prendre partie de la situation et garder la tête haute. La petite fille qui condamnait sa prétendue lâcheté, lui tenait tête avec la dignité d'un soldat prêt à mourir pour son pays. Elle ne comprenait pas que son courage était réel. Elle était ressortie si forte des épreuves tendues par le destin. Aujourd'hui, elle recherchait son amour, simplement sa tendresse.

- Tu compliques toujours tout, déclara-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Et toi, tu facilites tout.

Il l'attira à elle puis plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Dans ses bras, il semblait renaître. Sakura était une force paisible qui à tout instant pouvait s'emporter et se déchaîner. En un sens, ils se ressemblaient. Peut-être que l'opposition entre le Feu et l'Eau n'était pas aussi grande. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils réussiraient à se mêler et à ne former plus qu'un.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Crucifie-moi, ce sera moins cruel ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle voulut se défaire de son étreinte, mais il la retenait fermement contre lui.

- … Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, admit-il, même si c'est dur à avouer.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Shaolan !

- Tu dois me laisser du temps, reprit-il impassible. Avant de pouvoir t'aimer pleinement, je dois mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments.

- Je suis de trop dans ta vie ! Dis-le !

- Ce n'est pas toi, l'interrompit-il, seulement, tu es arrivée au mauvais moment. Et puis arrête de penser que tu es de trop ! Tu nous as… tu m'as apporté tellement de choses depuis notre rencontre… Rachel était la parfaite petite amie, la copine sans cesse à l'écoute, mais tout était faux ! Ses mensonges nous ont détruits, les uns après les autres et sa disparition n'a rien effacé… Mais le pire est sans doute de me dire que je l'ai également trompée... Que je n'ai pas été aussi franc que je l'aurais dû être. Peut-être que si j'avais évité de sortir avec elle, peut-être qu'elle serait en vie, peut-être que si je n'avais pas tenté d'impliquer Erin dans nos affaires, elle serait là me taquiner... Peut-être que sans moi, tu ne souffrirais pas... Tu vois toutes ces femmes à qui j'ai apporté la mort... Et si en t'aimant, j'amenais la tienne ?

Il lâcha la jeune fille et s'assit. Devait-il poursuivre cette discussion ? En levant les yeux vers Sakura il vit une foi inébranlable briller dans ses prunelles vertes. Elle serait capable de l'aimer même s'il lui tournait encore le dos.

- Je te demande d'attendre...

- Et donc, je n'aurai rien pour le moment, conclut-t-elle.

- Tu as la moitié de mon cœur.

- C'est peu.

- Je n'ai que ça à t'offrir pour le moment.

- On revient toujours au point de départ... Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour supporter cette situation !

- Dis-moi, plutôt, ce que je dois faire pour ne pas te perdre, rétorqua-t-il.

- On tourne en rond.

- Je sais.

L'amour est un fléau. Elle ne parvenait pas à détester Shaolan ni à étouffer ses sentiments. Pire ! Elle aurait été capable de lui demander de passer le reste de la nuit avec elle. Affligeant ! Ce mot était encore trop juste pour qualifier sa conduite.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-elle.

Shaolan la regarda monter les escaliers, puis quelques instants plus tard, Eriol descendit.

- Je vois que votre conversation a encore été vide de sens.

- Je ne veux pas offrir Sakura à mon père.

- Comment ça ?

- Cet homme était sur la piste de Sakura depuis un bon bout de temps. Mon père savait que Sakura nous rejoindrait après la mort de Rachel...

- Que cherche ton père ?

- Il veut que je le rejoigne.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Il a quitté ma mère alors que je n'avais pas trois ans et ensuite... ensuite, il revient dans ma vie en disséminant des cadavres autour de moi... (Il soupira.) La seule chose à faire est que je le retrouve et que je le tue.

- Tu parles de ton père.

- Et quel père ! s'exclama-t-il moqueur. Je crois que c'est le meilleur en matière d'éducation ! Il me laisse me débrouiller seul, puis un jour se souvient que j'existe et là... là il m'explique – tout en tuant quelques uns de mes proches au passage - que la vie est injuste et difficile mais que son putain de gourou à trouvé un moyen de la rendre idyllique et ça... toujours en tuant. Brave père, va. Je l'adore quand même, railla-t-il.

- Ok, il mérite peut-être de mourir. Mais à mon avis, la prison serait bien meilleur pour lui.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Eriol. Je veux le voir mort ! Je veux qu'il agonise comme la mère de Sakura ! Je veux qu'il voie la maudite faucheuse passer et l'emmener avec lui ! Je veux qu'il regrette de m'avoir pris mon meilleur ami, Rachel, les parents de Sakura... et d'avoir ôté tout bonheur à ma mère ! Pour tout ça, je vais le tuer ! Je le tuerai en le regardant droit dans les yeux… froidement, sans aucune émotion… Je veux qu'il meure en sachant que je l'ai toujours haï !

- Tu te fais bourreau ?

- Et alors ? Lui, il s'est bien fait l'émissaire du diable ! Je serai son juge et son bourreau ! Et ne tente pas de m'en empêcher, Eriol... Si tu le fais, je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà ce chapitre 13 bien teinté de rouge comme il faut. On y parle que de mort... pas étonnant vu le chiffre du chapitre, lol.

Bon, je vous laisse et je vous dis à plus en espérant que ça vous ait plu même si ce n'était pas trop la joie, je dois l'avouer.

Bisous.


	14. Quand le désespoir se mêle aux sentiment

Coucou !

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 14 de cette fic ! Après lecture et relecture, il peut enfin être publié et savouré, lol. Mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser du retard. Je n'ai pas été sympa sur ce coup là, pardon !

Je tiens à dire à **Mama** que tu es bien une harceleuse encourageuse (c'est bon, il te plait ce compromis ?) On peut dire que tu m'auras bien boostée pour que je tape la suite. Je t'ai promis ce chapitre pour ce dimanche et comme tu peux le voir tu l'as ! Donc pas la peine de m'envoyer Tsubi pour qu'il me refasse le portrait, de toute façon je lui aurais envoyé mon pote Darky, na ! Mais merci encore pour tes encouragements. Ca me va droit au coeur.

Bref, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un p'tit mot d'encouragement (je les adore !) et je vous envoie à tous un gros bouquet de fleurs virtuelles !

**ff-net **:

**Princesse d'argent **(merci pour tous tes reviews ! Et ravi que mes 2 OS HP t'es plu), **Ade**, **Shao**, **Aelita** (tu as bien raison), **Clairette** (pas de new chap à l'horizon ? Bisous !), **Asahi Shin'ju **(si t'as tout compris, c'est que finalement j'explique pas comme un pieds, ouf), **Etoile45** (merci pour le compliment et pour les idées... je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver mais heureusement que ça plait, lol), **Archangel.gaia **(tu m'a bluffée avec cette longue review. Waouh ! Et dire que c'est pour ma fic que tu t'es pris autant la tête à supposer. Je crois que je n'ai même pas pensé à tout ça, lol. Je ne sais plus trop, je me remets sur la fic doucement. Mais encore merci pour cette analyse), **Aidya **(lol, laisse toi le temps de laisser les reviews. Moi je suis toujours à la bourre pour en laisser mais quand j'en laisse... pauvres auteurs, lol), **Kashachan** et **Yunhua** (quel courage d'avoir tout relu !)

**ff-fr **:

**Intoccabile** ("Plus c'est gore, mieux j'adore" Et bah, tu rime super bien, lol.), **Liestria**, **Sakunissou**, **Anjolou** (coucou tata Anjo, lol. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Tes pas un peu remonté contre Rachel lol. Je vais voir si je peux tout vous dire.), **Hope **(merci pour ton second com), **YinYing** (trop lol ton com. Si mes chapitres te paraissent courts alors qu'ils sont longs c'est parce que je sais vous rendre accro à mes mots, lol. Une autre question ?), **Loli**, **Lyskhat** (les contes de Fey, lol. Bien trouvé ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça, lol), **Lalapolochon** (calme, calme... lol), **Izuka** (merci ! merci !) **GTO** (comme tu peux le voir, je suis moi aussi en retard. On se ressemble de plus en plus sur ce point, lol. Bisous, miss) et **Babydoll**.

Bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 14 : Quand le désespoir se mêle aux sentiments

Sakura émergea lentement de son sommeil.

Le plafond lui parut bien fade comme toutes les choses qui meublaient sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Deux jours après son enlèvement éclair, elle restait sans nouvelle de son ravisseur mais malgré tout elle passait ses nuits à cauchemarder sur lui.

C'était insupportable.

Si loin mais si proche d'elle. Il pouvait être n'importe où, guettant ses faits et gestes, la traquant comme une souris. Silencieux, il attendait le moment opportun pour réapparaître. Pourquoi affectionnait-il tant cette chasse à l'homme ? Cette traque n'avait aucun sens. Que voulait-il réellement ?

Pourquoi ne disparaissait-il pas de cette planète ?

Il avait tué et pourtant il vivait encore. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse continuer ses méfaits en toute impunité. Il méritait la mort. Il méritait d'éprouver l'insupportable douleur que lui causeraient les coups de la faucheuse.

Heureusement que ses histoires de cœur lui permettaient de s'évader et de penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme.

Cette réflexion lui arracha un rire amer.

Le repos était impossible.

Shaolan…

La situation devenait difficile à supporter, vu la complexité de sa relation avec lui. Il ne s'engagerait jamais.

Ce constat l'a déprima un peu plus. Elle aurait souhaité en savoir davantage sur Rachel, savoir si elle avait vraiment été abjecte envers Shaolan, et comprendre pourquoi il continuait à respecter sa mémoire malgré tout.

Rachel, une garce… mais encore adorée. Et elle, la gentille Sakura, rien pour plaire.

Les gens qui maniaient le mensonge parvenaient toujours au sommet ; les autres, ceux pour qui la vérité demeurait un principe, n'existaient pas.

En attendant que la situation s'éclaircisse, elle évitait les contacts trop prolongés avec Shaolan. Rester de glace face de lui se révélait impossible à gérer moralement.

Entre Shaolan et le meurtrier de ses parents, qui choisir ?

Funambule sur une corde tendue à vingt mètres du sol, elle attendait que l'un des deux hommes qui dirigeait sa vie, lui ouvre enfin les bras pour être enfin fixée sur son sort. Peu lui importait l'issue. Elle en était venue à comparer sa vie à une longue descente aux enfers. Aucune lumière n'atténuait ses maux. L'écho de son cœur brisé se mêlait à celle du silence qui envahissait son âme et résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Toujours la même question : dans quelle direction avancer ?

Soit elle revenait vers le démon, soit elle se dirigeait vers l'ange déchu. Mais quelque soit sa décision, elle perdrait face à eux. Malgré son envie de vengeance ou sa soif d'amour, elle souffrirait.

Autant perdre l'équilibre et s'écraser. Ni ciel, ni terre, mais juste le néant pour se reposer.

Elle se releva puis machinalement elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Au seul contact de l'eau, elle se sentit renaître.

Elle s'enfonça au fond de la baignoire.

Les bulles de savon qui renfermaient ses idées noires, avaient fini par stagner au-dessus de sa tête à force de souffler dessus. Ils s'étaient provisoirement éloignés d'elle.

Elle se laissa couler au fond de l'eau, lentement…

Une minute de silence.

_Shaolan,_ pensa-t-elle alors que sa respiration lui manquait.

Elle se redressa brusquement.

L'eau coula le long de son visage.

Reprenant sa respiration, elle ouvrit les yeux. Autour d'elle, les ombres tournoyaient sur les murs. Mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Ils ne se matérialiseraient pas dans l'immédiat.

Elle sortit de son bain et se planta devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

Il lui renvoyait l'image d'une fille incapable de s'élever au niveau de sa mère. Elle était indigne de sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit enfin de la salle de bain, les nuages gris qui brouillaient son esprit se dissipèrent pour laisser place à sa bonne humeur. Personne ne devait soupçonner l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle exploite sa vengeance. Tant que son cœur ne s'apaiserait pas, la flamme qui brûlait en elle ne s'éteindrait pas.

Elle s'habilla.

Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de la commode. Dissimulé sous une pile de vêtements, elle saisit son pendentif.

Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface, lui rappelaient cruellement les moments passés avec les siens. Et comme toujours, ses bonnes résolutions tombaient à l'eau.

_C'est si dur de rester forte_, pensa-t-elle tristement tout en rangeant le pendentif.

Son regard tomba alors sur la peluche posée sur son bureau, elle le saisit puis le jeta violement contre la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Meilin évita le projectile à temps. Elle se pencha pour ramasser la peluche.

- C'est un très vieux nounours, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, mais ce n'est pas la peine de lui en vouloir à ce point. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

Les nouvelles dispositions de Meilin à son égard la déroutaient. Elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter face à ce soudain revirement de situation. Elles étaient plus des ennemies que des amies. Mais depuis ces derniers jours, elles avaient appris à revoir leur position. Elles se respectaient. Elles pouvaient donc espérer voir leur relation évoluer vers l'amitié. Et puis, rien ne les n'empêchait de s'apprécier mutuellement pour leurs qualités.

- Les garçons sont réveillés ? demanda Sakura.

- Non, répondit Meilin en posant la peluche sur le lit. Je suis passé dans le salon, et je les ai vus se battre dans leur sommeil pour un bout de couverture. Je sens qu'ils ne vont pas être de bonne humeur au réveil… J'aurais dû les réveiller, non ?

- Ce sont deux adversaires très fort, lui fit remarquer Sakura.

- J'y suis habituée. Autrefois, je n'arrêtais pas de les taquiner. Je ne me prenais pas au sérieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rachel. C'est bizarre car je me rends compte, aujourd'hui, que j'ai été fausse. Je pensais bêtement que Rachel m'idolâtrait. Je me suis prise au sérieux et j'ai abusé de ma position en étant désagréable avec tout le monde… C'est si dur de se voir grandir. Devoir mettre une croix sur ses rêves les plus fous pour rester dans la réalité des adultes. On est obligé de prendre la pose devant des gens, de mentir pour se faire accepter, de paraître forte alors qu'on voudrait pleurer sur une épaule amie. De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative que d'avancer. Tu grandiras, vieilliras, mourras et lorsque tu seras dans ta tombe, tu te demanderas enfin si tu as compris le véritable sens du mot « vivre ». Mais pour le moment, je ne sais toujours pas vers où diriger ma vie.

- Tu n'es pas la seule...

- Et si nous allions partager nos désillusions avec nos marmottes ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On en profitera pour leur offrir une douche froide.

- C'est radical. Ils ne vont pas apprécier, surtout Shaolan.

- C'est certain ! répliqua Sakura en sortant à toute allure de sa chambre.

Meilin aurait désiré en savoir plus sur la relation que Sakura entretenait avec Shaolan, mais elle se garda bien de la questionner. Elle imaginait mal Sakura lui confier ses peines de coeur. Pour l'instant, chacune s'était décidée à rajouter de l'eau dans son vin. Il fallait consolider cette entente avant de la remettre en cause avec des questions embarrassantes. La confiance s'installerait d'elle-même sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de bousculer les esprits.

Meilin fut émerveillée devant le spectacle que lui offrit Sakura lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine. Un cerceau d'eau tournoyait autour d'elle.

Sakura lui décocha un clin d'œil puis lui sourit, espiègle.

Le cerceau se divisa en deux. Les deux parties s'immobilisèrent ensuite au dessus du visage des deux jeunes hommes endormis.

Elles s'observèrent puis acquiescèrent de la tête.

Soudain, les bulles d'eau cessèrent de défier les lois de l'apesanteur pour le plus grand malheur des deux garçons assoupis.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque l'eau leur gicla sur la tête.

Les cheveux suintants d'eau, ils se rassirent. L'incompréhension et la stupeur se lisaient sur leur visage.

Devant cette scène plus que comique, Sakura et Meilin éclatèrent de rire. Désarçonnés par la soudaine complicité des deux jeunes filles, Eriol et Shaolan s'étudièrent du regard.

L'ambiance semblait moins sinistre qu'à l'accoutumée.

Écouter les deux pestes rire de concert, leur rappela d'anciens moments de complicité.

Eriol et Shaolan se sourirent comme s'ils venaient de saisir la pensée de l'autre.

Oui, la journée s'annonçait fort divertissante.

Résolus à ne pas laisser le beau sexe remporter la bataille, ils décidèrent de prendre part à la plaisanterie. Cette attaque méritait une contre-attaque.

Le calme de Shaolan ne présageait rien de bon. Il était à prévoir que son courroux ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur leurs têtes.

Prudentes, Meilin et Sakura reculèrent vers les escaliers. Au moindre geste brusque du tyran, elles se barricaderaient dans une des chambres. Mais parce qu'elles étaient bien plus préoccupées par le danger que représentait Shaolan, elles en oublièrent Eriol. Il monta à l'étage sans que l'une ou l'autre ne lui accordent un regard.

- Je suis trop intelligent pour deux éléments aussi insignifiants que vous, déclara Shaolan en croisant les bras.

- Tu te surestimes, railla Meilin. C'est un gros défaut que tu as toujours eu.

- Et je mettrais ma main au feu que tu penses la même chose, Sakura.

- Tu le crois ? répliqua-t-elle amusée.

Shaolan garda tant bien que mal son sérieux devant ces deux inconscientes qui, malgré leurs craintes, s'obstinaient à vouloir en découdre avec lui.

Sakura et Meilin tentaient de deviner la nature des représailles qu'il envisageait d'accomplir contre elles, mais en vain. Shaolan restait immobile devant elles à leur sourire. Il n'était donc pas aussi rancunier qu'elles le pensaient.

Lorsqu'elles reçurent soudain la monnaie de leur pièce, elles vouèrent Shaolan au diable.

En quelques secondes, elles furent à leur tour aspergées d'eau, de la tête aux pieds. Elles levèrent les yeux et virent deux bassines d'eau flotter dans les airs.

Depuis l'étage, Eriol, jugea de sa mise en scène. Les cibles avaient été atteintes et elles étaient manifestement vexées.

- Vous avez oublié vos parapluies ? demanda hilare.

Lorsqu'il redescendit de son perchoir, elles le fusillèrent du regard.

- Qui va nettoyer les dégâts ? tempêta Meilin.

- Vous, répondit Shaolan.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? rétorqua Sakura outrée.

- Vous êtes de mauvaises perdantes, soupira Eriol. C'est malheureux de voir ça, je vous jure.

- Je vais devoir changer de vêtement ! maugréa Meilin alors que Sakura montait déjà à l'étage.

- Tu veux de l'aide pour te dénuder ? proposa Shaolan. Tu vois, ajouta-t-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur, je suis un parfait gentleman.

- Si tu t'approches, j'entrouvrirai le sol pour qu'il t'engloutisse ! menaça-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, Meilin monta à l'étage.

- Elles sont froissées.

- Au sens propre comme au figuré, compléta Shaolan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meilin sortit une brique de lait du réfrigérateur et la tendit à Shaolan. Tandis qu'il remplissait l'assiette de Kéro, la jeune fille se versa du café et s'assit près d'Eriol. A peine ouvrit-il la bouche, qu'il eu droit à un coup de coude de la part de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il pantois.

- Parce que tu es finalement le plus fourbe des deux, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Allez, faisons la paix, Mei.

Elle lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Mais je n'oublierai jamais cette douche imposée, le prévient-elle. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mon cher Eriol.

Sakura fut ravie d'assister à ce spectacle.

Après des jours de rudes querelles, elle était parvenue à atteindre le but tant recherché depuis son arrivée, à savoir, le rapprochement et la réconciliation de ses colocataires. La joie, les plaisanteries et les rires leur convenaient mieux que le masque sinistre de la morosité.

Sakura porta un coup d'œil à Shaolan. Il était assis sur le sol, contre l'évier, et tout en caressant lentement le pelage de Kéro, il la regardait laper son lait.

Il prenait toujours soin de Kéro, qui s'était imposée comme la mascotte de l'équipe. Le chat allait et venait dans la maison, sans jamais se faire remarquer. Parfois, il disparaissait durant deux journées et ne revenait à l'aube que pour son repas. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise.

Quand Sakura s'aperçut que Shaolan la fixait à son tour, elle détourna vivement les yeux.

- Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Meilin.

- Je vais continuer mes recherches, dit Eriol. Et en parlant de ça, dit-il en posant brusquement sa tasse de café sur la table, je vais devoir vous quitter.

Il se leva et posa un baiser sur le front de Meilin puis s'approcha de Sakura et en fit de même, bien qu'il opta pour un autre endroit. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, effleurant le coin de ses lèvres.

Le léger grognement de Shaolan fit rire Eriol qui sortit en courant.

- Et toi Shao ?

Shaolan se mit debout puis en évitant de regarder Sakura, il passa la porte de la cuisine sans un mot.

- C'est un mec très lunatique, tu ne penses pas ?

- Oh que si, répondit Sakura tout en versant les dernières gouttes de jus d'orange dans son verre. Et toi, tu as cours ?

- Non, je vais sécher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Attends, tu vas voir.

Meilin sortit de la pièce sous l'oeil interrogateur de Sakura. Elle revient cinq minutes plus tard avec pochette à dessin, crayon et gomme.

- Tu veux qu'on s'amuse à dessiner ?

- J'y pense depuis deux jours, expliqua Meilin. Mais je voulais qu'on ait un moment tranquille pour s'y plonger.

- Se plonger dans quoi ?

- Je vais tenter de reproduire le visage de ton ravisseur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour nous aider dans notre enquête et puis surtout... faire qu'en parlant de lui, tu puisses ne plus le craindre. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais...

- Mais si ! Allez !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, après avoir suivit les indications timides de Sakura et après que la corbeille ait été infestée de papiers froissés, Meilin dévoila enfin son oeuvre final à Sakura.

- Alors ?

Sakura se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Meilin et observa le visage qu'elle avait esquissé sous ses indications.

- C'est bien lui. C'est bien lui qui a tué mes parents.

- Plutôt bel homme, jugea Meilin espiègle.

- Mei ! s'outragea-t-elle.

- Ok. Désolée, il est bof. Pas beau même. Très moche aussi.

Un sourire détendit enfin le visage de Sakura.

Depuis que Meilin lui avait proposé de faire une esquisse de son ravisseur, elle n'avait pas su se détendre. Etre obligée de se rappeler le moindre trait de ce monstre, les moindres signes particuliers de son visage avait été une véritable épreuve pour elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, avoua Meilin. S'il s'est montré à visage découvert, c'est qu'il doit savoir qu'il ne risque rien à être reconnu. Mais ça nous fera déjà une petite piste. On va montrer à ce con que tu n'es plus tout seule et que la prochaine fois qu'il veut te faire peur, il faudra compter avec nous !

- Merci.

- Et pour l'autre mec ?

- Celui de l'aéroport ?

- Tu as encore beaucoup d'autres méchants qui te courent après ? T'es une star dis donc ?

Sakura lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée en plaquant ses mains surs a chevelure. On ne touche pas à ma coiffure.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ensuite j'arrêterai de te décoiffer. Pour en revenir à cet homme, je ne crois pas qu'on aboutira à quelque chose. Il portait toujours une casquette. Et puis, je le voyais toujours de loin.

- Décris-le pour voir.

Meilin croisa les jambes ainsi que ses bras tandis que Sakura s'asseyait enfin sur une chaise.

- Bah... il est assez élancé. Je dirais un peu plus grand que Shaolan et Eriol. Il semble plus âgé que nous. Les mèches qui tombaient sur ses yeux étaient très claires, presque blanc.

- Et c'est lui qui se disputait avec Chris ? Je connais les connaissances de Chris et aucun ne correspond à ta description... Il doit faire parti du _Céleste Empire_. C'est sans doute à cause de lui que l'autre con t'a retrouvée.

- Peut-être...

Le portable de Meilin interrompit leur conversation. Elle regarda l'écran et sourit.

"Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable privé de Meilin, la seule qui...

- Je vois que t'es toujours en forme malgré l'averse qu'on t'a imposé, se moqua la voix.

- Tu veux quoi, Eriol ?"

Elle l'entendit rire à travers le portable.

"Je répète ma question : tu veux quoi ?

- Ne m'en veux pas, Mei. C'est juste que de te voir à nouveau plaisanter ça me fait plaisir. Bref, ce n'est pas pour ton humeur que je te téléphone. Est-ce que tout le monde est à la maison ?

- Il y a moi et Sakura. Est-ce que Shao compte ?

- Il n'est pas là, c'est ça ?

- Bingo. Tu veux ta récompense ?

- Bon, je vais l'appeler. En attendant, je vous attends au labo.

- Kakei veut nous punir ?

- Vous verrez bien."

Et sur ce, il interrompit leur échange.

Meilin resta pensive durant quelque instant alors que Sakura s'impatientait et la surchargeait de question.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euh... Eriol veut qu'on aille le rejoindre.

- Tu penses qu'il a découvert quelque chose ?

- S'il a décidé d'utiliser les ordinateurs de la Clow Read, c'est qu'il était bien décidé à découvrir quelque chose. Allons-y !

Meilin se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Le regard de Sakura tomba sur le dessin de Meilin. Avec un certain dégoût, elle prit la feuille, la plia et la rangea dans la poche de son jean avant de quitter à son tour la cuisine. Elle se chaussa à la hâte, prit sa veste ainsi que son écharpe puis quitta leur maison à la suite de Meilin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vous croyez qu'en mélangeant le contenu de ces deux tubes à essai, je trouverais un nouvel agent chimique ? demanda Meilin.

- A ta place, je reposerais ça, Mei, conseilla Eriol sans lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. C'est une mini bombe que tu tiens entre les mains.

Sous le regard amusé de ses amis, la jeune fille reposa soigneusement les tubes à leur place initiale. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi enfermée de cette façon dans un carré de laboratoire. Mais pour le moment, il fallait attendre que monsieur Li Shaolan se décide à les rejoindre.

- T'es certain qu'on ne peut pas commencer sans lui ?

- Tu tiens à ta vie ? demanda Eriol tout en tapant sur l'ordinateur.

- Oui.

- Alors, vaut mieux attendre Shao.

Boudeuse, Meilin croisa les bras avant de regarder Eriol. Il était plus que plongé dans son travail.

Depuis leur arrivée aux bureaux de la Clow Read, il y a quarante minutes, Eriol n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de lever les yeux vers elles. A croire que son écran était bien plus intéressant que deux ravissantes jeunes filles.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en posant ses mains sur la table.

- Quoi, Mei ?

- C'est lui !

Eriol sourcilla.

- Sakura, viens voir !

La chaise sur laquelle Sakura était assise grinça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Sakura s'arrêta devant le visage qui était dans le coin de l'écran.

Elle recula.

- C'est lui, murmura-t-elle.

- On m'explique ?

Sakura plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean, sortit le bout de papier et le tendit à Eriol. ce dernier le déplia et voyant le dessin, il l'approcha de l'écran.

- Qui est-il pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est l'homme qui a tué mes parents.

- Tu as trouvé ce connard ! On va lui faire sa peau ! s'écria Meilin qui arracha le papier des mains d'Eriol pour le déchirer en morceaux qui se répandirent sur le sol devant les yeux de Sakura.

Elle aurait tant souhaité que ce morceau de papier soit ce criminel pour qu'elle puisse le détruire aussi facilement.

- Dites merci à Chris, dit Eriol .

- Tu as donc réussi à décrypter ses documents ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- On attend Shaolan, Mei, ça vaudra mieux pour nos oreilles.

- Eriol ! Dis-nous au moins qui il est !

Il soupira. S'il ne répondait pas, Meilin ne cesserait pas de le harceler et puis...

Il se tourna vers Sakura.

Elle avait sans doute besoin d'un nom pour le coller sur ce visage qui l'hantait depuis tant d'années.

- C'est un certain Rob Hewitt, déclara-t-il.

- Et ? demanda Meilin qui se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Il faisait parti de la Clow Read.

L'exclamation de surprise que poussèrent Meilin et Sakura procura un certain dommage à ses tympans.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! objecta Meilin. Un criminel issu de la Clow Read ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Bien que son visage fût toujours aussi impassible, on percevait une certaine tristesse qui refroidissait ses prunelles chaudes.

- Problème ? s'enquit Eriol.

- Erin est morte. Je peux savoir le pourquoi des cris que j'ai entendu ? ajouta-t-il comme pour couper court aux questions que ses amis s'apprêtaient à poser.

- Le meurtrier des parents de Sakura est connu de la Clow Read. Rob Hewitt était un de leurs agents.

Cette nouvelle ne parut pas étonner Shaolan qui alla s'asseoir. Meilin croisa le regard étonné de Sakura. Elle s'approcha de Shaolan et s'adossa contre la table.

- Tu le savais, pas vrai ?

- Peut-être...

Furieuse, Meilin agrippa Shaolan au col de son vêtement.

- Tu as fini de jouer avec le silence ? On voudrait bien pouvoir avancer dans cette affaire qui traîne depuis bien trop longtemps !

Shaolan croisa les bras et la regarda.

- Oui, je le savais. Tout comme je sais qu'il connaissait les parents de Sakura. Sa mère travaillait avec lui à Clow Read. Et il l'a tuée, elle ainsi que son mari, parce qu'elle l'avait démasqué...

- C'était donc lui son ami de travail ? murmura Sakura choquée par la révélation. C'était lui qu'on n'avait jamais pu voir et qui pourtant nous envoyait des cadeaux à chaque fête…

Machinalement, Sakura s'approcha de sa chaise qu'elle ramassa puis se laissa choir dessus. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

En cet instant, elle avait une terrible envie de retrouver tous les présents de cet homme et de les jeter. Comment avait-elle pu un jour penser à vouloir rencontrer l'ami de sa mère, celui qui avait conduit ses parents sous terre ?

- Il l'a lâchement tuée, acheva Sakura indignée. Qu'est-ce qui était plus important qu'une amitié ?

- L'argent et le pouvoir, répondit Meilin en relâchant le col de Shaolan.

- Comment le savais-tu alors qu'Eriol vient à peine de nous... ?

- C'est... je l'ai connu par le passé. Et il m'a appelé lorsqu'il t'a enlevée.

- Tu le connaissais ? Qui est-il pour toi ?

- Juste une connaissance de ma famille.

- Où est-il ?

- Tu ne le retrouveras pas. C'est un membre du _Céleste Empire_. Ces gens sont des fantômes. Ils sont là mais on ne peut pas mettre la main dessus. Que tu crois les trouver à tel endroit et le temps que tu arrives sur les lieux, ils ont disparu. Qu'est-ce que tu as déniché d'autre ? demanda-t-il en se levant puis en allant se poster derrière Eriol.

- Chris était parvenu à infiltrer les ordinateurs du _Céleste Empire_.

- Pas étonnant de sa part, jugea Meilin. Il était le meilleur pour ça...

Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Ici, nous avons une liste des principaux mécènes de cette société. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les noms se suivent et...

- On peut dire que y'a des noms célèbres, nota Meilin. Comment c'est possible ?

- Leur couverture est simple : les _Enfants de Bouddha_.

- C'est la secte où l'on retrouve certaines stars de cinéma et autres, non ?

- Exact. le _Céleste Empire _se sert de ce nom pour récolter des fonds. Ce n'est pas tout. Le _Céleste Empire _est implanté dans toutes sortes de domaine aussi bien politique, bancaire, assurance, immobilier et associatif, etc. Autant dire qu'ils sont partout.

- Et pour se reconnaître, ils utilisent des statuettes ?

- Oui.

- On va faire toute la liste des membres et ils devront bien nous dire qui est le cerveau de cette affaire.

- Ca ne servira à rien, Mei. Ils ont paré à ces fuites, en utilisant un système de communication hiérarchisé.

- Et il ressemble à quoi ce système ? demanda Shaolan.

- Chris l'a comparé au système des Francs Maçon. Différentes loges et ce dans chaque pays. Une personne d'un degré élevé n'a pas le droit de révéler ce qu'il sait à une personne d'un degré inférieur, et parler à un non-initié, revient à signer son arrêt de mort.

- La dernière fois que nous avons tenté d'infiltrer la société..., commença-t-il songeur.

- On s'y était mal pris, continua Eriol. Les personnes dont on a pris l'identité étaient d'un degré inférieur. Voilà pourquoi on ne recevait pas d'informations complètes. Et le jour où nous aurions pu nous "élever", nous avons été découverts.

- Est-ce que Chris a parlé des raisons qui l'ont incité à détourner de l'argent ?

- L'argent est en totalité dans une banque Suisse. Chris voulait qu'à la fin de la mission, la _Clow Read _utilise cet argent pour réparer ce que le _Céleste Empire _avait commis comme crime sur ses enfants.

_Et moi, j'ai cru qu'il nous avait trahi pour de l'argent_, songea Shaolan dépitée. _Il ne voulait que nous aider et moi... moi je l'ai laissé mourir..._

_"Shaolan, je t'en supplie, ramène-toi illico ! Je sais que t'as des raisons de m'en vouloir mais je te promets que tu sauras tout si tu viens ! Putain, décroche, Shao ! Tu crois vraiment que..."_

Sans un mot, Shaolan tourna les talons et sortit du laboratoire. Il passa entre les tables où travaillaient d'autres équipes, puis descendit.

- Je crois qu'il vient de se rendre compte que Chris n'était vraiment pas le traître que l'on croyait, dit Meilin dont le coeur venait de se gonfler de fierté pour son ancien petit ami. Chris était quelqu'un de bien et ça personne ne peut plus le nier.

- Oui, c'était quelqu'un de bien, approuva Eriol. Il...

La porte claqua subitement derrière Sakura.

- Nous voilà plus que tous les deux, soupira Meilin. Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour réussir à mettre le Céleste Empire définitivement KO ?

- Selon Chris, Le _Céleste Empire _a déjà bien avancé dans ses desseins. Il parle des enfants qui vont servir de soldats après avoir été conditionnée et manipulés. Ils ont bien trouvé l'enfant qu'il cherchait. Chris ignorait son identité mais il est certain d'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Cet enfant est japonais.

- Et que nous apprend-t-il d'autre ?

- Il nous dévoile cet autre visage, dit Eriol en cliquant sur un lien.

Lentement, l'image apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Mèches d'un ton très clair... je me demande si ce n'est pas cet homme qui suivait Sakura, dit Meilin perplexe.

- Yukito Tsukishiro. Je n'ai rien de plus sur lui dans les dossiers de Chris à part...

- A part... ?

- Une adresse. On peut toujours allé voir ce que ça donne en attendant que Sakura console Shao.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Eriol rangea les objets de Chris dans l'enveloppe puis se leva. Meilin ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent et aperçurent Ben qui conversait avec une jeune fille près des fenêtres.

Meilin s'apprêtait à l'apostropher lorsqu' Eriol posa brusquement sa main sur sa bouche et la fit entrer dans le laboratoire.

- Mais t'es fou ? s'exclama Meilin.

- Non, j'ai juste reconnu un visage.

- Qui ?

- Je crois que c'était cette japonaise qui est venue voir Sakura lorsqu'elle était malade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le parking.

D'un pas rapide, Shaolan se hâta de rejoindre sa voiture. Derrière lui, Sakura le suivait sans émettre de remarque pour le moment. Elle préférait discuter avec lui dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas l'occasion de fuir ou de marcher plus vite qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Une voiture était l'endroit rêvé pour une conversation qui s'annonçait bien orageuse.

Shaolan sortit ses clés et ouvrit la portière. Voyant qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas le côté passager, Sakura se plaça devant la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

- Bah, j'attends que tu m'ouvres la portière.

- J'y tiens pas !

- Alors, je reste là. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de scrupules à m'écraser. Une fleur de cerisier aplatie par un loup, ça fera sûrement la une du _New York Times_, tu ne crois pas ?

Shaolan passa une main furieuse dans ses cheveux avant de se décider à ouvrir la portière à Sakura.

Satisfaite, Sakura s'installa à ses côtés.

- Je voudrais vraiment rester seul.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air candide.

Shaolan serra les poings. S'énerver contre elle ne lui apporterait rien.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ? s'enquit-elle.

- Si.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir parler de mes problèmes avec toi ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se tournant vers elle.

Sakura se rembrunit.

- Encore une gifle de ta part. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes m'écarter de ta vie. Dès que tu vas mal, tu me rejettes. Et j'ai l'impression que le peu de chemin que l'on a parcouru n'a servi à rien puisqu'on recule de plus belle.

- C'est peut-être la seule conclusion qu'il y a à donner à notre relation.

- Moi, je ne l'accepte pas. Shaolan, je t'en prie... laisse-moi t'aider. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Je devine bien que la mort d'Erin a dû t'affecter et...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que sa mort m'a affecté ?

- Tu...

- Je me fiche peut-être pas mal de la savoir bientôt sous terre comme Chris, coupa-t-il froidement. Peut-être que la seule chose qui me rend furieux, c'est de ME savoir vivant...

Sakura dévisagea le jeune homme.

- Shaolan, dit-elle en tendant sa main vers sa joue.

Il lui saisit brusquement le poignet.

Dans ses yeux, elle voyait cette déception le consumer et l'éloigner de lui.

- Tu n'es pas le plus malheureux des hommes.

- Je le sais. Mais si mon existence sur terre demande la mort de ceux qui me côtoient... alors oui, je préfère mourir pour ne pas les blesser davantage.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça alors que moi je prie tous les jours pour que la mort ne t'éloigne pas de moi ! Comment peux-tu jeter l'amour que je te donne en voulant... en voulant...

Elle ne parvenait pas à continuer sa phrase comme si prononcer ce verbe suffisait à condamner Shaolan.

Sakura serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses ongles lui meurtrir ses paumes.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu souffrir comme ça alors que je t'aime ? Tu ne me demandes même pas pourquoi je continue à sourire ! Tu ne me demandes même pas pourquoi j'arrive à supporter mon passé ! (Elle baissa les yeux vers ses doigts qu'elle entremêlait nerveusement.) C'est drôle parce que j'ai des souvenirs qui reviennent... des jeux avec Toya, des phrases de mon père - il m'appelait "son héroïne" alors que j'étais loin d'être une fille courageuse -, j'ai encore les baisers de ma mère sur les joues et sa façon de me bercer dans ses bras... Ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs... des souvenirs qui font mal, mais que je ne veux pas oublier. Je voudrais tirer un trait sur cette nuit là mais... Cet homme en restant en liberté m'empêche de tourner la page. Il m'empêche de faire le deuil... mais si je peux supporter tout ça, c'est parce que tu es là ! Mais tu ne veux rien savoir ! Tu t'entêtes à souffrir dans ton coin en oubliant que je suis là ! cria-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Sakura eut la surprise de voir deux mains se plaquer sur ses joues puis le visage de Shaolan s'approcher du sien. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle oublia - pauvre malheureuse qu'elle était - ses reproches contre Shaolan.

Il l'embrassait furieusement, mêlant rage et chagrin dans ce baiser. Les mains de Sakura plongèrent dans les cheveux du chinois dont les doigts glissaient vers le bas de son pull. Elle frissonna lorsque sa main glacée toucha sa peau. Ses doigts remontaient le vêtement, cherchant sa poitrine.

Dans sa tête, plus rien n'allait plus. Elle priait pour que Shaolan arrête ce baiser et cesse de taquiner sa peau qui demandait toujours plus de caresse. Elle suppliait sa conscience de réagir. Elle implorait leurs bons sens de les séparer. Mais toutes ses prières demeurèrent vaines.

Le pouvoir du corps et pouvoir des sens prenaient le pas sur la raison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura claqua la portière arrière de la voiture et à grandes enjambés, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle comprit que Shaolan la poursuivait, elle courut.

Deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur. Sakura en bouscula un en entrant et le regarda s'indigner sans s'excuser. Agitée, elle appuya furieusement sur le bouton en tapant du pied pour que les portes se referment dans la seconde.

- Sakura ! Saku...

Les portes se refermèrent au nez de Shaolan qu'elle entendit pester.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et entoura ses bras autour de ses genoux.

_Je suis stupide_, se reprocha-t-elle. _Je suis une pauvre fille ! Je suis une conne de première ! Je suis... lamentable. Je n'ai pas de fierté..._

Elle leva les yeux pour voir les nombres des étages défiler. Elle sécha ses larmes du dos de sa main, se releva puis tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle rejoignit le laboratoire où elle avait quitté Eriol et Meilin quelques minutes plus tôt, marchant les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Lorsque enfin elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit Meilin qui faisait les cents pas à travers la pièce alors qu'Eriol toujours assit commençait visiblement à s'agacer face à l'agitation de leur amie.

- Tiens, tu es revenue ? dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

En voyant la mine de Sakura, Meilin s'approcha. Elle tenta de lui faire relever la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sakura ?

- Rien. Je pensais à ma famille. Ca va passer, assura-t-elle en tentant de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que Shaolan t'a fait ? demanda Eriol sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

- Rien. je vous assure que...

- Meilin, passe dans l'autre pièce avec Sakura.

- Pour...

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Soupirant, Meilin saisit le bras de Sakura puis la fit sortir. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur Shaolan. Sa mine était moins froissée que celle de Sakura, mais il semblait aussi ébranlé qu'elle.

- Est-ce que tu aurais vu... ?

- Entre.

- Pas le temps. je cherche...

- Entre et ferme cette porte si tu ne veux pas que tout l'immeuble entende à quel point tu es un homme exécrable.

Shaolan voulut contester mais préféra obtempérer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Brusquement, la chaise sur laquelle étais assis Eriol tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que t'es un gosse de riche que tu donnes le droit d'agir comme tu le fais ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'égoïste.

- Je ne l'ai pas assez été, rétorqua-t-il. Sinon, crois-moi j'en serais pas là !

- Tu ne vois pas que tu te pourris la vie et celle de Sakura. Tu ne veux pas d'elle soit disant parce que tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu ressens pour elle, mais dès que tu te sens mal c'est vers elle que tu accours. Et comme une fille amoureuse, elle t'ouvre ses bras. Et tu en profites. C'est tellement facile de profiter de son corps sans que tu y laisses de plumes.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Pas profiter d'elle ? Sois tu es un salaud refoulé sois un pauvre saint qui ne sait pas dire "non" aux filles. Moi, ce que je constate c'est que tu as encore couché avec elle. Et je suppose que comme les autres fois, tu vas fuir la vérité comme un lâche, mais elle... elle continuera à te maudire tout en t'aimant. Peu importe de quelle manière tu expliques ton comportement vis-à-vis d'elle, tu es bien un Don Juan et de la pire espèce car eux, aux moins, ils ne cherchent pas à s'excuser. Ils l'acceptent.

- La manière dont je me comporte envers Sakura ne te concerne pas.

- Oh que si.

- Oh que non.

- J'ai cherché à t'ouvrir les yeux mais tu t'entêtes à les garder fermés. Si tu désires rester aveugle, c'est ton problème. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour Sakura de voir quelqu'un qui la mérite vraiment.

- Tu m'as dit que...

- Que je n'avais pas de vue sur elle ? C'était pour te laisser la place, mais je ne supporte plus de la voir souffrir à cause de toi. Que dirais-tu si je tentais enfin ma chance avec elle ?

- Je t'interdis de...

- Trop tard ! Ce sera à elle de décider entre un mec qui saura la consoler et un autre qui ne sait que la faire pleurer.

- T'es bien un traître !

- Pas plus que toi, faux frère !

Et sur cette phrase, il décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Shaolan. Et en à peine une seconde, la dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes prit des allures de guerre ouverte.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà ! C'est terminé pour cette semaine ! Je suis fatiguée, là. Le cerveau est bon à faire réparer. J'attends donc vos impressions (je crains celles de Mama, lol) sur ce chapitre 14 qui s'est fait attendre, en priant que l'attente que je vous ai fait enduré en valait le coup.

Bisous.


	15. Les larmes d'une rédemption

Salut !

Là, j'ai pris moins de temps pour publier ce chapitre donc... vous verrez bien ce que ça inclut, lol.

Pour les remerciements, je crois que ça ne va plus être possible. C'est pas que je me foute de vos reviews pleins de soleil mais ici y'a un dieu et ce sont les boss de ffnet. Et je crois qu'ils veulent plus qu'on s'épanche trop en voulant remercier ceux qu prennent la peine de laisser un mot. Alors, si vous êtes membres, je vous enverrai des fleurs par mails (pauvre vous) et si vous êtes des anonymes qui pointent le nez ici et bien… dès que vous me laisserez votre review, levez les yeux vers le ciel et dites-vous que si Feylie était dieu, elle vous ferait pleuvoir des fleurs pour vous, lol.

Plus sérieusement, je remercie vraiment tout le monde et… ok, je vous laisse lire. Pas marrant, je vous jure !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 15 : Les larmes d'une rédemption

Les mains plaquées contre la vitre, Sakura observait d'un air morose le paysage. Au dehors, le ciel gris crachait des tonnes d'eau sur les toits de New York. Et au milieu de ces couleurs brumeuses, les gens déambulaient dans les rues, avec leurs propres soucis en tête.

Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir...

Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, non plus.

_Il me fait mal mais il est le bien qui m'est nécessaire_, songea-t-elle tristement. _Dites-moi comment supporter cette histoire ?_

- Tu veux vraiment rien me dire sur ce qui te tracasse ? Tu sais, je devine pas mal de chose alors je ne crois pas être trop larguée si tu éclairais un minimum ma lanterne.

- Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à dire, dit-elle en gardant les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je serais vraiment soulager de pouvoir répondre "non". Si tu savais à quel point, il m'arrive de me haïr, de me dire que je suis une fille stupide pour accepter de souffrir autant à cause d'un homme... Je l'aime et je ne peux rien y faire. Je pensais que le problème était Rachel mais... Y'a forcément autre chose. Il ne peut pas s'interdire de m'aimer juste à cause d'un souvenir ?

- Ne me demande pas de me mettre à la place de cet idiot. J'ignore de quelle façon Shao fonctionne mais je suis certaine qu'il tient vraiment à toi.

- Et ça m'avance à quoi de savoir qu'il tient à moi ? répliqua-t-elle désabusée. Il me fait toujours autant de mal... J'en ai marre !

Des bruits de chaises grinçant sur le sol puis un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce à côté.

Curieuse, Meilin entrebâilla la porte et vit un attroupement de chercheurs - sérieux en temps normal - devant la porte du laboratoire... là où se trouvait Shaolan et Eriol !

Aussitôt, Meilin courut hors de la pièce, ignorant les cris de Sakura.

_Qu'est-ce que ces deux idiots sont encore en train de mijoter ? Je vais aller leu tirer les oreilles, c'est moi qui vous le dis._

Mais lorsqu'elle réussit, avec grand mal, à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de spectateurs, elle jugea que sa punition était loin de valoir ce que ses yeux lui dévoilaient en ce moment même.

Les chaises étaient renversées sur le sol, et tout le matériel du laboratoire n'était plus que ruine. Kakei n'allait certainement pas les féliciter pour avoir ainsi détruit l'équipement de la _Clow_ _Read_. Mais le plus tragique était de voir deux amis se battre comme des ennemis. Eriol maintenait Shaolan au sol et lui portait des coups qui étaient loin d'être simulés.

Ils se battaient.

Ils oubliaient leur amitié comme par le passé.

Meilin avait l'impression de revivre les disputes qui ne cessaient d'éclater avant la mort de Rachel. Cette parfaite gentille amie qui s'était si soudainement transformée en peste, en véritable briseuse de coeur. Elle qui, malgré elle, avait provoqué ces bagarres inutiles entre trois véritables amis.

Le cœur serré, Meilin passa ses mains sur son visage.

_Flash Back_

"Maudite pluie", maugréa-t-elle en plongeant sa main dans son sac alors que l'orage grondait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle aurait sans doute dû suivre le conseil de Chris et prendre un parapluie avant d'aller en cours, ce matin. Dès qu'il rentrerait - si ce n'était pas déjà fait - Chris en profiterait certainement pour se moquer d'elle. C'était à prévoir et pendant l'heure qui suivrait, elle aurait droit aux plaisanteries de son petit ami et de ceux de Shaolan et d'Eriol.

Elle soupira.

Pourquoi était-elle la seule à devoir supporter les moqueries de ces imbéciles ? Ils n'allaient vraiment pas la ménager.

Ses doigts trouvèrent enfin ses clés au fond du sac. Soulagée, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Chris ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ce dernier paraissait plus que furieux et elle en fut surprise. Mais pas autant lorsqu'elle remarqua les traces de coups sur son visage. Chris n'était pas du genre à se battre.

Perplexe, elle tendit la main vers son petit ami mais il la rejeta et s'éloigna précipitamment de la maison sans un mot pour elle.

- Chris !

- Laisse-moi seul !

Médusée, Meilin le regarda disparaître dans la rue avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans leur maison. D'un pas hésitant, elle passa la porte.

Son visage se crispa en voyant l'état de leur salon. Un ouragan semblait avoir décimé les lieux et n'avoir épargné ni chaise, ni table, ni télé... Un véritable carnage.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? lâcha-t-elle abasourdie.

- Mei ?

Rachel sortait de la cuisine, un air peiné sur son visage qui loin de ternir sa beauté la rendait encore plus touchante. Elle semblait plus que désemparée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? réitéra-t-elle.

- Je dois aller chercher la boîte à pharmacie, bafouilla-t-elle en traversant le salon en direction des escaliers menant à l'étage.

- Rachel ! Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est pas ici, oui ou non ? s'impatienta-t-elle en la saisissant par le bras.

- Ils se sont battus, lâcha-t-elle en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

- Qui ?

- Shaolan et Chris.

- Tu te moques de moi ? s'exclama-t-elle Ces deux là ne se battent jamais au point de se blesser !

- Ils l'ont pourtant fait ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse. Lâche-moi ! Il faut que j'aille soigner Shao...

- Pourquoi se sont-ils battus ?

Un voile de suspicion passa dans le regard de Meilin et que Rachel remarqua sans mal.

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! répondit-elle finalement.

- Rachel !

Rachel se débattit, contraignant Meilin à la relâcher.

- Je ne sais pas !

Meilin regarda son amie monter les marches puis se décida à aller dans la cuisine afin d'obtenir une réponse de la part de Shaolan.

Ce dernier était avachi sur la chaise. Les jambes dépliées devant lui, la tête légèrement inclinée en arrière et les mains posées sur son visage.

Meilin s'approcha. Elle enjamba ses jambes, puis saisissant les poignets de Shaolan, elle les écarta sans que celui-ci ne s'y oppose. Ce qu'elle vit, la laissa bouche bée. Sa lèvre était tuméfiée et son oeil porterait pendant un bon moment une magnifique coloration violacée.

- C'est quoi ça ? Vous êtes devenus fous tous les deux ou quoi ?

- Tu n'as qu'à dire à ton mec d'arrêter de cracher sur ma copine !

- Chris ? Qu'a-t-il dit à propos de Rachel pour que tu en viennes à le frapper ?

- Rien ! dit-il en détournant les yeux.

Meilin posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Va-t-en, Mei !

Meilin tourna la tête en direction de la porte où se tenait Rachel avec sa boîte à pharmacie qu'elle tenait contre son coeur.

- Shao, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais bien que Chris n'est pas du genre à...

- Tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça ! Le visage qu'il montre n'est qu'un masque !

Meilin manqua s'étouffer.

- C'est ton meilleur ami. Tu le connais mieux que tout le monde ici et...

- Je ne sais rien de lui ! Va le rejoindre et dis-lui qu'il devra présenter des excuses à Rachel avant que je lui pardonne ses paroles !

Meilin s'écarta de Shaolan.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas Shaolan qui doutait de Chris, il ne pouvait pas s'être battu avec son meilleur ami et lui en vouloir autant à cause de...

Son regard tomba sur Rachel. Elle arborait un visage si innocent et à la fois si chagriné. Pourtant, au vu des paroles de Shaolan, Rachel était impliquée dans cette dispute.

Meilin s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Rachel ?

- Rien ! J'ai rien fait ! Tu ne vas pas non plus douter de moi alors que tu es ma meilleure amie, Mei.

- Ce n'est pas une question de douter ou pas. Ce que je vois c'est que deux amis, presque des frères, se sont battus et que ton nom a été prononcé par Shaolan. J'en conclu donc que tu as impliquée dans cette affaire. Je veux juste une explication.

- Arrête, Mei ! Rachel n'a rien fait !

- Et tu vas donc mettre tout sur le dos de Chris ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un air consternée.

- Oui ! s'exclama Shaolan en se relevant brusquement faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Qui lui a donné le droit de venir accuser Rachel ? Et il se dit mon meilleur ami ? Il est comme tous les autres ! Des menteurs qui crachent sur les innocents !

- Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Chris n'a toujours voulu que ton bien ! Réfléchis !

- Pas cette fois-ci ! Il est jaloux de moi ! Mais je ne suis laisserai jamais détruire le bonheur que j'ai !

- Tu t'entends un peu ? Vraiment... c'est n'importe quoi !

Furieuse, Meilin passa la porte, en bousculant Rachel sur son passage.

- Mei !

- Toi, ne me parle pas !

D'un pas décidé, elle quitta leur maison et entreprit de chercher Chris, malgré l'orage.

_Fin du Flash Back_

_Et après cette première dispute entre eux, plus rien n'a jamais été comme avant..._, songea-t-elle en regardant les deux garçons se porter mutuellement des coups de poings. _S'ils n'avaient pas eu à travailler ensembles, ils auraient définitivement coupé les ponts entre eux... tout ça à cause d'elle... à cause de cette maudite Rachel..._

- Arrêtez ! Eriol ! Shaolan !

Elle fondit sur eux et chercha à les séparer mais elle que pouvait-elle faire face à deux gaillards bien déterminés à se faire du mal ?

- Eriol ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

- Pas avant qu'il fasse ses excuses à Sakura !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'y obliger ! répliqua Shaolan.

- Non, personne n'oblige Li Shaolan à faire quelque chose ! Personne ne peut le diriger sauf Rachel, bien sûr !

- Répète ça pour voir !

- Oui, tu étais un idiot avec elle ! Tu t'es laissé berné, manipulé sans rien faire ! Tu lui as donné ton coeur et elle en a profité pour marcher dessus en se moquant de toi ! Tu as reçu les avertissements de Chris mais tu n'as même pas voulu croire ton meilleur ami ! Tu l'as frappé et traité de menteur ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'il voulait avoir Rachel alors qu'il avait déjà Mei ? Il n'était pas plus amoureux d'elle que moi je l'étais ! Tu aurais dû le croire lorsqu'il te disait qu'elle n'était qu'une fille ambitieuse ! Tu crois que sauver le monde était sa principale préoccupation ? Laisse-moi rire ! La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de voir son nom étalé dans les magazines ! Tu as juste été un pion pour elle comme Mike l'a été en la prenant comme mannequin, parce que crois-moi, elle n'a pas eu ce poste en lui souriant simplement !

Hors de lui, Shaolan lui envoya un coup de poing qui l'atteignit en plein visage. Le nez ensanglanté, Eriol serra les dents.

- Arrêtez ! répéta Meilin en s'interposant entre les deux garçons.

- C'est pourtant la vérité ! rétorqua Eriol. Tu crois que Chris t'aurait dit de rester vigilant s'il n'avait pas su que Rachel fréquentait les cercles de Mike ? Tu sais tout comme que Mike n'est pas un saint et que forcément...

- FERME-LA ! FERME-LA OU JE TE TUE ! cria-t-il alors que l'atmosphère commençait à se réchauffer étrangement.

- Arrêtez ! Eriol ne dit plus rien !

Cette dernière avait du mal à ne pas laisser l'émotion la submerger. Sa voix tremblait nerveusement. Cette confrontation était tout aussi pénible que de les voir se battre. Ils allaient finir par se haïr et il n'y aurait plus d'espoir pour leur équipe... Plus aucun.

- Ne rien dire ? J'en ai assez de ne rien dire et de voir Rachel gagner malgré sa mort ! Tu le sais, Shaolan, tu le sais au plus profond de toi mais tu ne veux pas l'entendre ! Mais c'est pourtant la vérité ! Une vérité que tu ne pourras pas effacer ! Rachel était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus garce comme fille ! Même une prostituée valait...

Il s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vit les flammes les encercler et lécher le plafond. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant la démonstration de Shaolan, alors que sur le pas de la porte, les curieux commençaient à s'affoler et à s'écarter de ce brasier. Il pouvait à tout moment entraîner la combustion de chaque corps présent dans la salle et dans cet immeuble.

Affolée, Meilin se précipita sur Shaolan. Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas, ce dernier serait capable de commettre l'irréparable. Mais lorsque ses mains touchèrent les épaules du chinois, elle recula.

L'énergie flambait et incendiait son corps. A force de l'intensifier, Shaolan ne pourrait jamais contenir cette puissance qui exploserait tel un volcan.

- Mei ! Eriol ! Shaolan !

Eriol porta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Mais il ne distinguait que des silhouettes à travers les flammes. Mais c'était bien la voix paniquée de Sakura. Elle était la seule à pouvoir stopper la folie de Shaolan à l'aide de son pouvoir.

- Eteint ses flammes, Sakura !

Elle parut surprise, de se voir interpeller. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se concentra. Soudain, l'eau jaillit de la terre, fit exploser les dalles du parquet, et inonda la salle.

Peu à peu les flammes s'éteignirent, cédant la place à la fumée. Le laboratoire n'était plus qu'un chaos. Les murs blancs s'étaient ternis. Les dalles abîmées par le feu se noyaient sous l'eau.

Malgré leurs toussotements, ils restèrent figés dans la salle à s'observer. Sakura avança.

Shaolan gardait les poings serrés, les yeux fixés sur Eriol. Il avança dans sa direction mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut épaule contre épaule. Meilin, comme Sakura, s'attendait à ce qu'e Shaolan recommence un nouveau combat mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Shaolan continua sa route, passa près de Sakura sans lui témoigner la moindre attention puis sortit de la salle, sous les yeux craintifs des curieux.

_Je voudrais l'aider mais si je cours après lui... Je sens que je vais encore le regretter_, songea-t-elle.

Elle soupira.

Pour son propre bien, il valait mieux le laisser seul.

" L'amour n'est pas une rivière où l'on peut voguer en toute tranquillité. C'est un océan de mystère, de peine mais aussi de bonheur si l'on tente malgré tout d'y naviguer."

Sakura se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix malicieuse et si douce.

- Tomoyo ? dit-elle en la cherchant du regard.

Elle sortit du laboratoire et découvrit son amie adossée contre le mur. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomoyo. Elle ouvrit ses bras et Sakura, les larmes aux yeux, alla s'y blottir.

- Tomoyo... si tu savais à quel point, je suis contente. J'avais tellement besoin de te revoir.

- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Mais avant, tu devrais vraiment allée consoler un coeur.

- Non. Je ne dois pas... Si je le fais, je vais encore craquer et c'est moi qui vais finir mal.

- Non, là je pense qu'il est prêt.

- Il est prêt à quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- A accepter. Le dernier ouragan vient de souffler sur son coeur. Il ne reste plus que des ruines mais... tu es là. Tu es celle qui va l'aider à reconstruire ce qui a été détruit. Si tu ne le fais pas, un autre en profitera.

- Qui ?

- C'est sans importance si tu vas voir Shaolan maintenant. Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors prouve lui que malgré ce qu'il t'a fait, tu seras toujours là pour lui. Il a besoin de retrouver la confiance et la sincérité. Tu parviendras à les lui redonner.

- Et si j'échoue ?

- Sakura, échouer ? Non. Tu as bien réussi à éteindre ses flammes. Tu réussiras donc à calmer sa peine.

- Mais...

- Vas-y !

Sakura s'écarta puis avec un sourire, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en courant. Elle se posta devant l'ascenseur mais une sorte de pressentiment la retient d'entrer à l'intérieur. Elle recula d'un pas puis se tourna vers la porte menant vers les cages d'escaliers.

Elle s'avança puis poussa la porte.

Shaolan était assis sur une marche d'escalier, la tête appuyée contre la rambarde. Sans un mot, elle s'installa à ses côtés. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné contre sa poitrine. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il serait capable de la rejeter.

La peur d'être encore repoussée, la crainte de ne pas parvenir à le consoler, le doute… Tout cela faisait qu'elle hésitait à prendre la parole. Il valait peut-être mieux attendre qu'il parle et qu'il lui dise de partir.

- Je suis désolé...

La voix tremblante de Shaolan fit sursauter son coeur.

Sakura tourna la tête vers lui et croisa ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel vide dans ces prunelles marron. Shaolan donnait l'impression d'avoir été blessé au plus profond de son être.

La gorge sèche, elle ne put répliquer. Mais comme toujours, elle lui tendit ses bras. Et comme un enfant, il s'y réfugia.

Ses bras étaient là pour lui. Ils étaient son refuge, sa maison, une bulle où il se sentait renaître après ses peines, un endroit chaud et accueillant bercés par les battements de son coeur.

Malgré la douleur morale, la douleur physique, elle le soignerait comme l'animal blessé qu'il était, le loup trahi par la vie qui recherchait la confiance et le pardon.

Elle l'incita à poser sa tête sur ses genoux et penchée sur lui, elle lui murmura des mots. Les seuls mots capables d'atténuer les plaies de son âme.

Les cheveux de Sakura frôlaient sa peau, son parfum l'enivrait… Sa présence le rassurait. Il désirait rester ainsi, ne plus bouger pour profiter au maximum de ce moment de sérénité. Sérénité qu'il n'avait pas retrouvée depuis la mort de Chris.

- Je me sens mal… Sakura...

- Chut, ne dis rien. Je suis là.

- Je suis désolée, dit-il d'une voix brisée, tellement désolé... pour tout...

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. N'y pense plus. Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tes cauchemars s'en aillent. Je resterai avec toi même si cet immeuble devait s'écrouler. Tu vois, je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime pour le pire et le meilleur.

_Le pire avec toi n'existe pas_, songea-t-il alors que les larmes perlaient au coin de son oeil.

Il aurait pu serrer les poings jusqu'à saigner, il aurait pu serrer les dents et ravaler ses larmes, mais il en avait assez de paraître fort, sans aucune failles alors qu'en réalité, il était au fond de lui un homme blessé.

Le silence était installé autour d'eux, et malgré les sanglots qu'elle entendait, Sakura fit mine de ne rien entendre. Qu'il pleure si cela pouvait le soulager; qu'il pleure si cela pouvait effacer les peines du passé, qu'il pleure si cela pouvait le ramener à elle.

Cette fragilité de sa part, elle la garderait pour elle, dans sa mémoire sans jamais revenir dessus. S'il lui faisait assez confiance pour verser des larmes devant elle, elle se promettait de garder ce moment pour elle et de devenir la gardienne de ses secrets.

Elle se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je voulais pas partir comme je l'ai fais, je voulais pas non plus te faire du mal... je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureuse comme je l'ai été avec Rachel... je voulais juste que tu trouves quelqu'un de meilleur que moi...

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Shaolan, dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

- Non ! dit-il en se redressant subitement. Il n'y a rien de bien chez moi ! J'ai tué mon meilleur ami ! Je t'ai fait du mal alors que tu ne le méritais pas ! Je suis comme mon père ! Quelqu'un qui ne sait que détruire !

Elle plaqua ses mains sur les joues de Shaolan. Elle sentait les larmes sous ses doigts.

- Tu es toi et pas ton père ni aucun autre. Tu as juste été déçu comme tout le monde et tu n'as pas su faire face, c'est tout. Je sais que mon Shaolan est quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui donnerait sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. Je t'aime comme tu es et...

- Tu es dingue ! On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qui a...

- Profité de moi ? Et qui te dit que je n'ai pas profité de toi ? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas attendu ces moments passés avec toi ? Je suis dingue, je le sais. Mais je suis amoureuse. Que tu me le demandes et je m'offrirai encore à toi, même si après je dois en souffrir. A force de t'ouvrir mes bras, je sais que tu me reviendras vraiment un jour.

- En amour, on a pas le droit de tricher, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle put contempler le désarroi de Shaolan. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- On ne le devrait pas. Moi, je ne le ferai jamais avec toi.

Il la dévisagea puis sans un mot reposa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Merci...

Elle sourit puis se pencha à son oreille.

- De rien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

D'un sourire, Kakei observa l'étendu des dégâts devant Meilin et Eriol dont les visages étaient inclinés vers le sol. Près de lui, Sagai, derrière ses lunettes noires, devaient en faire tout autant, tandis que Tomoyo leur souriait d'un air compatissant.

- Je vois que vous avez réglé quelques uns de vos problèmes avec... fermeté, plaisanta Kakei.

- Je sens que vous allez devoir rembourser les dégâts avec vos futurs salaires, se moqua Sagai.

- Mais je suis certaine que tout rentrera dans l'ordre désormais, ajouta Tomoyo.

Meilin soupira puis, sous le coup de l'émotion, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol mouillé.

- Et dire que c'est la faute de ces deux-là ! dit-elle affligée.

- Je voulais juste faire comprendre à l'autre con qu'il se comportait aussi mal que Rachel avec Sakura, se défendit Eriol.

- Il y avait d'autres façons de lui faire comprendre !

- Et comment ? Non, c'était la seule chose à faire.

- Et nous en attendant, on a failli brûler ! J'ai rien contre les feux de bois mais je préfère quand je suis à des kilomètres du brasier !

Kakei réprima un fou rire puis leur tourna le dos.

- Sagai, je crois que nous aurons besoin de quelques spécialistes pour réparer tout cela. Je vais voir quant à moi, si le contrat d'assurance prévoie ce genre de situation... ce que je ne doute pas.

Sagai posa entoura les épaules de Kakei, de son bras, puis les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce sinistrée, en murmurant.

- Quand es-tu revenue du Japon ? demanda Eriol qui, en portant les yeux sur l'ordinateur, soupira.

- Depuis un bon moment.

Il sourcilla tandis que Meilin se relevait en grommelant.

- Ca veut dire ?

- Je n'ai pas quitté New York depuis la dernière fois.

- Et Sakura ne le savait pas.

- Exact.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa provoqua un étrange sursaut dans son cœur, qu'il mit sur le compte des derniers événements survenus. Dès qu'il rentrerait, il se ferait un plaisir de s'allonger et de ne plus réfléchir ni bouger jusqu'au lendemain.

- Ta présence ici n'est pas due au hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es futé, Eriol.

"Atchoum !"

Ils se tournèrent vers Meilin qui grelottait.

- C'est pas tout ça mais moi je voudrais bien me changer et tu devrais aussi penser à te faire soigner, Eriol, au lieu de jouer les jolis cœurs.

La teinte de son visage vira subitement au rouge.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! réfuta-t-il, gêné.

- C'est ça. Bref, faudrait peut-être aller sauver Sakura. Parce que mine de rien, un Shaolan incendiaire, c'est très dangereux.

- On se passera de tes plaisanteries.

- Ca y est ! Une jolie japonaise pointe le nez et du deviens soudainement sérieux...

- T'es morte !

Sous le regard amusé de Tomoyo, Meilin courut hors de la pièce poursuivie par Eriol.

- Reviens ici, sale peste !

- Je disais rien que la vérité, moi ! C'est ce que tu as fait avec Shaolan, je te préviens !

Elle passa devant l'ascenseur et ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier. Figée, elle crut défaillir en voyant la scène qui se dévoilait à elle. Assis sur les marches, Sakura tenait Shaolan sur ses genoux. Doucement, Meilin referma la porte.

Eriol la dévisagea, perplexe.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Je crois que Sakura a réussi à apprivoiser Shaolan.

- Tu rigoles ?

Elle lui fit signe de baisser le ton.

- Regarde par toi-même, murmura-t-elle.

Eriol ne se fit pas prier. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cage d'escalier.

- Et bah ! Finalement, j'ai eu raison de le pousser comme je l'ai fait.

Meilin lui porta un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

- Ne refait plus jamais ça ! T'imagine si on avait complètement perdu Shao ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Alors réjouissons-nous.

Elle fit mine de bouder avant qu'Eriol n'entoure ses épaules de son bras.

- Tu ne trouves pas que le ciel est devenu moins gris ?

- Si. L'orage est passé, cette fois-ci.

- Je crois aussi.

Malgré leur envie de ne pas déranger les deux tourtereaux, ils ne purent céder face à leur joie. Dans un même éclat, ils explosèrent de rire.

**A suivre...**

Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, que c'est court comme chapitre mais c'est ainsi parce que ça devait être comme ça. Je le termine sur cette phrase qui clôture une sorte de première partie. Bon... pour ceux qui ont compris ce que je voulais dire, bravo, et pour les autres... dites-vous que... bah rien, je vous adore aussi, lol.


	16. La reconquête d’un coeur

Hello !

Je vous souhaite avant toute chose une BONNE ANNEE ! J'espère que cette année 2006 vous apportera ce que vos coeurs désirent le plus et que vous vivrez toutes ces belles choses que tout homme est en droit de vivre !

Après ça, je tiens à vous dire que... Je sais plus mais je suis contente d'être de retour sur cette fic qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir de suite. Bah quoi, je ne suis pas le père noël pour offrir des cadeaux aux fics, non mais !

Trèves de Blabla et place à la lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 16 : La reconquête d'un coeur

Adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Sakura attendait Shaolan avec appréhension. Après quelques minutes à laisser ses larmes couler, il s'était finalement réfugié dans les toilettes. Et elle craignait que bien qu'il se soit épanché sur son épaule, il ne redevienne l'homme taciturne qu'il avait été jusqu'ici.

_Il va encore me rejeter_, songea-t-elle accablée. _Rien ne l'oblige à revenir vers moi. Rien… Je devrais me faire une raison mais je ne peux pas._

De nouveau, elle s'éloigna du mur et fit les cents pas dans le couloir en murmurant les mêmes questions qui lui hantaient l'esprit depuis de longues minutes. Toutes les parties de son corps semblaient s'être données le mot pour la rébellion. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, ses mains se fourraient sans cesse dans ses poches avant de s'approcher de sa bouche et… fatalement, elle finissait par se ronger les ongles. Rien n'allait plus à bord !

Le pire était sans doute d'entendre les battements effrénés de son pauvre cœur qui, en moins d'une heure, était passé par tous les stades de rebondissements possibles. Un manège ou un grand huit n'aurait pas pu la déboussoler de cette manière. La seule attraction capable de la bouleverser autant était, incontestablement, Li Shaolan.

Comment devrait-elle se conduire lorsqu'il lui adresserait la parole ? De quelle manière réagir lorsque ses prunelles, légèrement voilées par le gris de la tristesse, se poseraient sur elle ? Autant devenir aveugle et sourde le temps que la tension, entre eux, s'atténue.

_Calme-toi, Sakura_, se sermonna-t-elle. _Calme-toi et agis normalement, pas comme une lycéenne mais comme une adulte qui sait comment gérer ses histoires de cœur… Problème : je sais pas gérer ça, moi !_

"Merci de m'avoir attendu."

Sakura leva les yeux en direction de la porte grandement ouverte devant elle.

Shaolan affichait un sourire gêné. Son visage portait, en plus des marques qu'il devait à Eriol, les traces d'eau qu'il s'était lancé à la figure pour effacer toutes preuves de ses pleurs.

Sakura avança, sans réfléchir, vers Shaolan et leva la main vers son visage pour écarter ces quelques mèches humides qui lui collaient encore sur le front. Sakura prit conscience de son geste au moment où Shaolan lui saisit le poignet. Durant une minute, qui lui parut une éternité, il la dévisagea avec dans le regard un certain trouble.

Elle aurait souhaité disparaître, le temps de trouver une bonne excuse à ce geste stupide et pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, si anodin. Elle ignorait si Shaolan accepterait, une fois de plus, une marque de tendresse de sa part après ces évènements passés.

- Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop... On oublie tout ça. J'oublie tout ça et on retourne voir les autres. Eriol… (Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche à la manière d'une petite fille que l'on surprend à dire des bêtises.) Zut. Encore une bourde de ma part, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les traits de Shaolan se crisper.

Shaolan relâcha son poignet et, à sa plus grande surprise, il la serra dans ses bras. Emprisonnée entre cette forteresse qu'elle avait toujours connue glacée, Sakura sentait peu à peu une chaleur apaisante réchauffer les murs de cette étrange prison. L'oreille collée contre sa poitrine, elle écoutait ces pulsations qui rendaient cet homme, objet de sa passion, vivant. Shaolan était là à l'étreindre, à l'accepter comme elle l'avait toujours désirée.

- Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Ne me remercie pas, répliqua-t-elle en levant la tête pour croiser son regard.

Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de sa mèche et tomba, malicieuse, sur le bout de son nez. Amusée, Sakura passa la manche de son pull sur le visage de Shaolan.

- Hé ! s'écria-t-il faussement outré.

- Arrête de faire le difficile ! Je ne fais que te sécher un peu, avant que tu ne prennes froid.

- Je ne prendrai pas froid puisque tu es là, assura-t-il en la serrant encore plus contre lui. Et puis… si je devais tomber malade, je sais que j'aurais une délicieuse et tendre infirmière pour me soigner.

Il ponctua sa phrase en pinçant le bout du nez de Sakura.

- Et qui vois-tu dans ce rôle ? demanda-t-elle à écartant sa main.

Adoptant un air plus que sérieux, Shaolan fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Pour changer, j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit métissée. Une fille du soleil... pourquoi pas ?

La réponse cinglante à cet humour, dont il était le seul à en rire, le fit se plier en deux.

- Tu veux encore un autre coup dans l'estomac pour t'aider à vite retrouver ton infirmière métissée ?

- Euh, non, grimaça-t-il. Je vais garder ce que j'ai sous la main

- Ce que tu as sous la main ? s'exclama-t-elle choquée. C'est de moi dont tu parles ?

- Vaut mieux pour mon estomac que je ne réponde pas, dit-il en amorçant une prudente retraite.

Une sonnerie, une sorte de marche funèbre, retentit. Plutôt que de se servir de cette excuse pour tirer un trait sur ce début de dispute, Shaolan éteignit son portable et le fourra dans sa poche.

Sakura le considéra, perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu ne décroches pas ?

- Vu la sonnerie, c'est Mike.

- Réponds ! C'est peut-être urgent.

La mine affolée de Sakura le fit sourire. Si seulement, elle savait que la signification du mot « urgent » pour Mike ne ressemblait en rien à celle de tout homme sensé.

- Oui, comme toujours avec lui, finit-il par répliquer. Il va certainement me demander de faire des photos, mais là... je suis occupé.

- Occupé ? Pour le moment, tu n'as rien fait qui soit urgent.

- Je sais, mais là... J'ai une explication à fournir à quelqu'un.

- A qui ?

_Soit elle est trop naïve_, songea-t-il en croisant les bras, _soit…_

- Tu le fais exprès, hein ?

- Moi ?

- Non, la japonaise hyper moche que j'ai devant moi.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Shaolan reçut un autre coup dans l'estomac.

- Tu sais que t'es pas une fille très sympa.

- Avec toi, j'ai assez donné.

- Je sais et... (il soupira) je ne voulais pas en profiter comme je l'ai fait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps, autour d'eux, ne fut plus qu'une vulgaire contrainte dont-ils s'affranchirent sans mal. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, plus rien ne comptait mis à part la présence de cette moitié qu'ils avaient cru perdu.

- Tu sais quoi ? On va aller voir Mike et tu m'expliqueras sur le trajet ce que tu as à me dire. Ça te va ?

- L'idée de voir Mike ne me gonfle pas de joie mais bon... je te dois bien ça.

- Bien. Je te rejoins dans la voiture.

- Où tu vas ? s'enquit-il, visiblement soucieux.

- Je dois voir une personne avant ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Le coeur en fête, Sakura regagna à grands pas le laboratoire avec l'espoir que la présence de Tomoyo n'ait pas été un rêve, un horrible mirage qui lui ferait regretter d'y avoir cru. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva aucune trace de sa meilleure amie, à l'étage où s'était déroulée la confrontation Eriol/Shaolan. Et personne ne put la renseigner sur la japonaise.

Puis une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle composa rapidement un numéro sur son portable mais cette solution ne lui apporta pas plus de réponse. La mort dans l'âme, elle se hâta de rejoindre Shaolan en se demandant sérieusement si sa santé mentale n'était pas au plus mal.

_Non, je ne suis pas folle_, songea-t-elle. _C'est bien Tomoyo que j'ai vue et qui m'a poussée à aller vers Shaolan. Je ne suis pas folle, un point c'est tout !_

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Sakura gagna enfin le parking où l'attendait Shaolan. Il lui ouvrit la portière et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la voiture. Aussitôt, une certaine gêne s'empara d'elle. Elle évita de porter le moindre coup d'oeil sur la banquette arrière. Elle devait éviter de remettre cet épisode sur le devant de la scène. Mais malgré ses tentatives pour occulter les derniers évènements de cet après-midi, elle ne put cacher son trouble à Shaolan.

- Tu dois avoir une faible opinion des hommes à cause de moi, dit-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

- Surtout une mauvaise opinion de moi-même, avoua-t-elle la gorge serrée.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Ne discutons pas de moi. C'est toi qui me dois des explications. (Un étrange bruit retentit dans sa poche.) Bien, plus de batterie.

Les yeux fixées sur l'écran de son portable, Sakura ne distingua pas les mains de Shaolan qui se crispaient sur le volant. Lorsque son attention retomba enfin sur le jeune homme, le nuage de colère qui couvait depuis quelque peu au-dessus de sa tête s'était dissipé, ne laissant qu'un tissu de brouillard qui assombrissait ses traits.

- Shaolan ?

- On dit que les blessures du coeur finissent toujours par guérir... c'est un mensonge. Un gros mensonge. Il n'y a rien de panser en moi. Mes plaies sont aussi béantes que par le passé et celles que j'ai cru avoir refermées avec l'aide de Rachel se sont rouvertes et me font encore plus souffrir que les autres... Je la déteste pour ça... Ça n'a aucun sens.

- Tu l'as vraiment aimé ?

Cette question était difficile à poser mais elle devait le faire pour obtenir enfin des réponses claires. Elle voulait savoir…

- Entre la haine et l'amour, qu'éprouvais-tu pour Rachel ?

- Je l'ai aimée et j'ai fini par la haïr… alors que tout aurait dû être différent… Quand je l'ai rencontrée, Rachel était vraiment différente. J'aurais pu dire qu'elle te ressemblait, à vrai dire je l'ai pensé et je m'en excuse devant toi. Vous n'avez rien en commun... mais j'étais si seul, j'avais besoin de te retrouver en quelqu'un. Quand j'ai vu Rachel, la première fois, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de timide et de fragile. Je me suis attaché à sa simplicité et puis elle semblait vraiment vouloir m'aider à remonter la pente... Quand je suis sorti avec elle, j'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur le passé et de t'oublier...

Bien que son coeur s'étreignait sous cette révélation, Sakura se garda bien de lui reprocher cette volonté passée d'oublier leur histoire alors que de son côté, elle n'avait pas cherché à tout prix à effacer Shaolan de sa vie. Les poings serrés, elle persista à suivre cette déclaration.

- Avec Rachel, j'aurais été capable de faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas la perdre. J'étais à ce point accrocher à elle que je n'ai pas vu que je la perdais... Je perdais la Rachel que j'admirais. Je l'ai vue changer à travers mon appareil, sur les photos et même à travers son comportement mais malgré toutes ces preuves, je n'ai écouté que mon coeur. Je suis devenu un pantin entre ses mains, un pantin amoureux qui s'est volontairement aveuglé pour ne pas souffrir davantage... Qu'est-ce qui ne lui a pas plu chez moi ? Est-ce que j'ai été trop possessif ou... pas assez aimant ?

- Shaolan...

- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour qu'elle me trompe ? s'écria-t-elle subitement, la faisant sursauter

- Tu ne devrais pas ressasser des questions aussi inutiles.

- Inutiles ? répéta-t-il en tournant la tête vers Sakura. Ces questions ne le sont pas ! Peut-être que tu me tromperas aussi ! Peut-être que tu finiras par voir que je ne vaux rien et tu me quitteras comme je l'ai fait par le passé... Tu finiras par partir comme les autres en me laissant seul... tu agiras comme mon père, comme Chris, comme Rachel quand tu verras que ma présence à tes côtés est inutiles… Mais si toi tu m'abandonnes pour toujours, c'est sûr que je ne guérirai jamais. Je n'ai jamais pu guérir loin de toi...

Derrière eux, les voitures klaxonnaient nerveusement tandis que Shaolan dévisageait Sakura avec tristesse. Cette dernière, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard bienveillant, avança sa main vers la joue du chinois.

- Je crois qu'on devrait reprendre cette conversation une fois arrivée au studio, pour le moment tu devrais avancer au lieu de bloquer cette rue bondée. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, mais...

_Laisse-moi juste te montrer à quel point je te suis reconnaissant_, pensa-t-il alors que Sakura s'interrogeait.

- Mais ?

- J'ai d'abord un truc à faire.

- Un truc ?

_Juste un truc pour te prouver que je t'ai aimée et que je t'aime encore, et aussi pour effacer tout ce mal que j'ai pu te faire jusqu'à maintenant._

Il se pencha vers Sakura, pressa sa main sur sa nuque puis, amenant son visage vers le sien, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser extrêmement doux, plein de tendresse.

Un baiser paisible et chaud, dénué de colère.

Un baiser rempli d'espoir, de cet espoir qu'elle n'osait plus concevoir de peur d'être à nouveau déçue.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir goûté sereinement à ce baiser que Shaolan put enfin redémarrer et permettre ainsi à la circulation de reprendre son cours, habituellement lent.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence qui, loin d'être gênant, leur permettait surtout de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs esprits et dans leurs coeurs si souvent ravagés par toutes ces rafales d'émotions mêlés à leurs sentiments.

Le regard tourné sur la rue, Sakura ne contemplait plus ces gens qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Les yeux clos, elle n'avait plus qu'une image en tête, l'image d'un homme qu'elle avait tant poursuivi dans ses rêves et qui désormais était à portée de sa main.

Une larme, une seule, coula le long de sa joue alors que son coeur se gonflait de joie.

_Il m'est enfin revenu_, songea-t-elle en souriant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les bras croisés, assise au fond de la voiture, Meilin observait d'un oeil critique le manège que faisait Eriol devant les yeux pétillants de Tomoyo, cette japonaise tombée de nulle part qui osait s'incruster dans leur équipe. Même si elle était la meilleure amie de Sakura, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de s'imposer de cette manière.

Pour une fois, Tanya n'avait pas totalement tort lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle serait toujours reléguée à la dernière place dans le coeur de Shaolan et d'Eriol dès qu'une nouvelle femme pointerait le bout de son nez.

_C'est quoi cette jalousie à deux sous ? _se reprocha-t-elle. _Je sais bien que Shao et Eriol ne m'abandonneraient pas pour deux japonaises. Je vais juste devoir tenir la chandelle. A part ça tout va bien… Tenir la chandelle ? Il est urgent que je me trouve un nouveau copain..._

Elle se voilait la face. La fin de son deuil n'était pas encore annoncée. Même si sa vie se colorait petit à petit, elle n'était pas prête à remettre les clés de con coeur à un nouveau garçon. Le souvenir de Chris était encore bien trop présent. Et en s'offrant à un autre, elle aurait la sensation de tromper son petit ami... ex-petit ami.

- Si tu y tiens, je te préparerai...

- Oh, ça va ! s'écria Meilin, agacée. La drague c'est terminée. Là, on bosse. Alors, les démonstrations de l'homme parfait, tu les feras un autre jour.

Tomoyo pouffa dans sa barbe tandis qu'Eriol incendiait du regard Meilin dans le rétroviseur.

- Je ne faisais qu'une remarque, se défendit-elle.

- C'est vrai que nous l'avons un peu mise à l'écart, admit Tomoyo. Je suis désolée, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la chinoise.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à deux garçons qui zappent leur meilleure amie dès que le printemps leur amène deux jolies fleurs.

- Je vais finir par te faire avaler ta langue, Mei, menaça Eriol dont le sourire avenant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Comme si tu allais oser, rétorqua-t-elle tout sourire.

- Merci de m'avoir laissée vous accompagner. De cette manière, je ne verrai pas Sakura dans l'immédiat.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Meilin, visiblement très curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur les liens unissant les deux japonaises.

- Je veux que tout soit vraiment réglé avec Shaolan avant de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Je connais Sakura. Si Shaolan devait la rejeter une nouvelle fois, c'est vers moi qu'elle se retournerait et elle finirait par baisser définitivement les bras.

- T'es certaine d'être sa meilleure amie ? Parce que franchement, il faut être un peu cinglée pour vouloir pousser son amie dans les bras d'un mufle comme Shaolan.

- C'est vrai mais... Je sais que Shaolan et Sakura doivent être ensemble. Même s'ils se blessent, ils ne seront jamais heureux, loin l'un de l'autre. C'est étrange de dire ça mais je le sais. Même si la vie les sépare, ils se retrouveront parce qu'ils ne trouveront jamais ce qu'ils recherchent chez d'autres partenaires.

- Nous avons à faire à une sorte de voyante, c'est ça ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu as pu entrer dans les locaux de la _Clow Read_, je me trompe ?

- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, Meilin, répondit-t-elle amusée.

- On remettra cette conversation à plus tard, conclut Eriol. Nous sommes arrivées, mesdemoiselles.

Meilin fut la première à sortir de la voiture et à situer les environs pour retrouver la maison dans laquelle habitait leur premier suspect. Lorsque l'une des portes, de cette longue rue de bâtiments semblables, s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une femme, l'attention de Meilin se posa aussitôt sur cette dernière. Coiffée d'une casquette et de lunettes, elle était vêtue d'un ensemble de sport de couleur gris. Rien n'aurait alarmé Meilin si ce n'était que cette silhouette lui en rappelait une autre.

Perplexe, elle traversa hâtivement la rue et courut après la jeune femme dont les pas s'accéléraient. Elle fut sur le point d'agripper le bras de l'inconnue, celle-ci choisit cet instant pour piquer un sprint, faisant tomber la casquette qu'elle portait et révélant du même coup ses cheveux blonds.

Interdite, Meilin observa la jeune femme s'éloigner.

- Mei ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euh... Rien.

Meilin ramassa la casquette.

- Mais c'est à Chris, ça ! s'exclama Eriol en lui arrachant la casquette des mains.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde cette signature !

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Ah oui ? T'en connais beaucoup qui aimerait avoir une dédicace du secrétaire d'état de l'ONU sur leur casquette ? Et puis, cette casquette... c'est la seule que Shaolan lui ait offerte... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Dans cette rue ?

- La femme qui sortait de chez ce Yukito la portait sur la tête...

- Celle que tu poursuivais. Pourquoi ?

- Elle me rappelait quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Tanya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- J'aurais vraiment préféré envoyer Mike au diable, maugréa Shaolan pour la énième fois.

Il referma brusquement la portière et rejoignit Sakura sur le trottoir.

- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. On est loin des bouchons maintenant. Et puis, si Mike te voit comme ça, il va finir par penser que tu lui rends service par obligation et non par amitié... Shaolan ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'en vouloir à Mike pour...

- Pour avoir couché avec Rachel ?

Sakura acquiesça de la tête tandis qu'il lui ouvrait la porte du l'immeuble refermant les locaux du studio.

- Si, admit-il en soupirant. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Bizarrement, j'ai comment dire... glissé ma colère vers son frère. J'en voulais bien plus à Chris qu'à Mike que je savais déjà peu scrupuleux sur les questions de moralités, on va dire. Je ne peux pas affirmer que Mike soit un ami en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, mais en mémoire de Chris je me dois de l'aider.

- T'es un chic type finalement.

- Pas vraiment. (Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui se referma sur eux.) Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas été aussi bête. J'aurais dû écouter les paroles de mon meilleur ami au lieu de me réfugier dans le silence et de m'aveugler.

- En amour, on n'est jamais bête.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, l'incitant à reculer vers la paroi de cet endroit confiné.

Sakura leva les yeux vers Shaolan qui souriait d'un air espiègle.

- Oui.

- Alors, moi j'ai des circonstances atténuantes pour m'être montré aussi stupide et toi... toi, tu n'aurais pas le droit à cette indulgence ? (Sakura baissa les yeux.) J'ai été stupide, je le suis encore. Tu as été stupide et tu l'es encore pour voir en moi, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait, un saint. Fais attention, prévient-il en levant son menton. Ne t'aveugle pas à mon sujet ou tu risques bien de vivre l'enfer que j'ai vécu.

- Oh, je sais que tu es un monstre, assura-t-elle en écartant ses doigts, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Je connais tes défauts mais malgré tout... j'accepterai de les ignorer pour t'aimer même si je dois encore en payer le prix avec des larmes.

- Alors, on est tous les deux des amoureux stupides et idiots ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit-elle amusée.

Le visage impassible, il la considéra longuement.

- J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

- Non, tu es parfaite là, comme toujours, comme autrefois... Ne t'arrête jamais de rire ni de sourire, air espiègle C'est le seul remède que je connaisse à mes blessures.

- Pour toi, je rirai à l'infini.

- Promis ? réclama-t-il en collant son front contre le sien.

- Promis… parce que je t'aime.

Elle scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Et alors que leurs langues jouaient un ballet enivrant, leurs mains cherchaient leurs peaux. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut Shaolan qui mit fin à leur baiser mettant ainsi un terme aux débordements.

- Je crois qu'on devrait sérieusement penser à se faire une soirée romantique qui ne finirait pas dans un endroit insolite mais dans une chambre et sur un lit.

Face à cette intelligente remarque, Sakura éclata de rire.

- J'ai dit quelque de chose de comique ?

- Non, mais je viens de penser que j'ai dû réaliser certains fantasmes avec toi sans même y avoir réfléchit auparavant.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis doué pour aller au devant des désirs de ma partenaire.

Furieuse, elle lui écrasa le pied.

- Tu sais que la douceur est une option intégrée chez toutes les femmes ? maugréa-t-il.

- Avec toi, j'ai décidé de ne plus l'utiliser. Tu mérites de souffrir, assura-t-elle en lui tournant le dos alors que les portes se rouvraient.

- Qu'est-ce que j'adore voir ma fleur de cerisier bouder comme ça, clama-t-il en entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

Elle soupira puis avança en traînant derrière elle Shaolan qui se tenait toujours à elle. L'étrange -néanmoins très comique - représentation qu'il donnait fut l'occasion pour quelques mannequins de murmurer dans leurs barbes.

- Tu sais que tu te donnes en spectacle là ?

- Et alors ? Un photographe est un être excentrique, c'est bien connu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Shaolan !

Mike approchait d'eux à grand pas, furieux.

- Tu sais que j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un mannequin très en vogue en ce moment, et toi... toi, tu te permets de la retenir en studio alors qu'elle a d'autres obligations. Dépêche-toi d'aller dans le studio numéro cinq et de me faire ces photos, vite fait mais surtout bien fait ! J'allais oublier...

Mike saisit la main de Sakura et voulut l'approcher de sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser mais Shaolan, promptement, lui retira cette main.

- Avant de devoir mettre un terme à notre... collaboration, Mike, laisse-moi t'exposer quelques points. Je me moque de savoir qui est le mannequin du jour. Si la demoiselle n'est pas ravie et bien qu'elle aille vaquer à ses autres occupations ou bien que tu lui trouves un autre photographe. Je te fais ces photos juste pour te rendre service. Un mot de travers et je te dis "bye-bye" sans aucun remord. Ensuite, plus question de lorgner sur mes copines. Une seule tentative avec Sakura et je te jure que tu serviras de torche humaine à la statue de la liberté. C'est clair ou je dois répéter ?

- Non. C'est bien entendu et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais par pitié, va faire ces photos ! C'est un ami, un collègue qui te le demande à genoux !

- Très bien.

- Bien.

Et il continua sa route en continuant à hurler sur les mannequins qui lui barraient le chemin.

- Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, lui.

- S'il se met à crier contre des filles... oui, il doit être sur les nerfs. Bon, allons voir cette précieuse mannequin.

Shaolan s'éloignait dans le couloir alors que Sakura immobile le regardait partir.

- Sakura ? dit-il en se retournant.

- Je ne vais pas être de trop ?

- Si... (il revient sur ses pas puis saisit la main de Sakura) mais on va dire que t'es mon assistante. Tu vas m'aider à... booster mon modèle. Si elle te voit à mes côtés, elle devra donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour prouver que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

Il plongea ses mains dans sa poche et sortit ses clés.

- Tu te souviens de l'endroit où se trouvait le studio où a eu lieu ta séance de photo ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Tu peux aller me chercher mon appareil ?

- Sans problème !

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'éloigna tandis que Sakura repartait du côté opposé.

S'être enfin réconcilié avec Sakura lui donnait des ailes. Il aurait pu passer cette journée à la garder dans ses bras si seulement Mike - toujours lui - ne lui imposait pas ces photos. Mais pour Chris, il devait continuer à soutenir Mike et ne pas le laisser tomber.

Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua alors que le studio était dans la pénombre. Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus. Il referma la porte et tâtonna le mur vers l'interrupteur. Au moment, où la lumière envahissait les lieux, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Il chancela avant de perdre complètement l'équilibre et de s'évanouir sur le sol.

Un corps s'agenouilla près de lui. Puis souleva sa tête et regarda ses doigts poisseux de sang.

- Voilà ce que tu méritais pour m'avoir trompée, mon chéri. Dors bien car en attendant... on va s'occuper de tes équipiers...

La jeune femme posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shaolan avant de se relever en souriant à l'homme qui venait de l'enlacer.

- Mais surtout de cette japonaise, ajouta-t-elle.

**A suivre...**

Voilà le chapitre 16, fini et approuvé par Feylie, moi quoi, lol. Je me demande comment je vais terminer cette histoire... Bon, je suis désolée pour ton p'tit bobo mon Shaolan mais je t'assure que je t'adore et que j'ai pas fait exprès de te blesser comme ça, lol.

Bref, je vous quitte et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Et pour la suite... ? Bah, on verra si quelqu'un est encore désireux d'avoir la suite de cette fic.

Bisous.


	17. Cote pile, cote face

Hello !

Me revoilà comme je l'ai promis à certaines, lol. Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je vais bien quoiqu'un peu fatiguée après l'écriture de ce chapitre.

**IthilIsilwen**, **Shaolan-cerberus**, **Aidya**, **Alfa**, **Shyanya** (tu as résumé avec brio), **Kei**, **Aeryn** (c'est pas toi qui voulait une songfic Draco/Hermione sur une chanson de Kyo ? je sais plus, si c'est toi, ta commande a été attendu... faut jsute du temps... snif. Mais merci pour tout !), **Etoile45** (tu vas me tuer à la fin du chap...), **Princesse d'Argent **(Bonne année, ma puce !), **Isa** (surpriseS...), **Kashachan**, **Asahi** **Shin'ju **(Bisous !), **Débbie** et **Laumie** (toi, la folle qui veux me tuer, je te dis de te calmer sinon je me mets en grève, na !)

Pour ce chapitre, vous saurez : Rachel ou Tanya ? Morte ou pas morte ? Mais à mon avis… vous allez être encore plus embrouillés.

OoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 17 : Côté pile, côté face

Le plus sérieusement possible, Eriol réitéra sa question alors que Meilin se coiffait de la casquette de Chris.

- Et donc, tu dis qu'elle est sortie de cette maison ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je te le répète en japonais ? répliqua-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Non, merci, rétorqua-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent du regard. La tension entre eux ne s'était toujours pas atténuée.

- Nous devrions sans doute entrer, proposa Tomoyo qui, légèrement en retrait, assistait à la scène avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien sûr.

Eriol s'inclina et fit signe à la jeune fille de passer devant. Passablement énervée, Meilin observa le couple monter les trois marches du perron et frapper à la porte.

- C'est bien connu : ce que japonaise veut, elle l'obtient toujours, marmonna-t-elle. Je vais finir par changer de nationalité, moi.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air bougon sur le visage, elle rejoignit le couple devant la porte.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu frappes comme un damné sur cette malheureuse porte qu'elle te laissera entrer.

Eriol se retourna, visiblement très irrité par les moqueries de Meilin.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as, Mei ? Tu as eu des promos sur les vannes ou quoi ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas là, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de faire de moi ton bouc émissaire ?

- Je ne peux pas.

Avec toute la patience dont il était capable, Eriol garda son sang-froid.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas.

Cette fois-ci, le calme légendaire d'Eriol ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la chinoise. Aucune malice ne s'y reflétait, malgré tout il était certain que Meilin se moquait bien de lui. Ses réponses n'avaient rien des réponses sensées qu'il attendait et elle persistait à continuer dans cette voie.

- Mei, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête parce que je ne supporterai pas longtemps ton cinéma. Alors ?

La chinoise, voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à sortir de cette impasse sans une réponse en bonne et due forme, se décida enfin à donner une explication à son comportement.

Elle soupira puis lâcha sa réponse d'une traite :

- Cettejournéeestétrange.

- Tu peux répéter avec moins de précipitation ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Cette journée est étrange ! J'ai l'impression que tous les évènements s'enchaînent. Tout d'abord, on réussit à obtenir enfin une piste, ensuite tu te disputes et te bats avec Shao qui se réconcilie avec Sakura. Puis cette Tomoyo qui arrive de nulle part...

- Japon.

- Quoi ?

- Elle vient du japon.

- Je le sais, ça ! Bref, y'a ensuite Tanya que je crois reconnaître et qui s'enfuit après avoir laissé une casquette qui appartenait à Chris.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? s'exclama-t-elle choquée qu'il ne comprenne pas sa déduction. Tout s'enchaîne !

- Oui, et alors ? renchérit-t-il d'un air buté.

- C'est étrange ! Je ne le sens pas et ça m'énerve ! Je suis certaine qu'il y a un énorme hic qui va nous tomber dessus et nous engloutir et...

- Je vois…, dit-il amusé. Tu es inquiète et donc tu passes tes nerfs sur moi.

- Bah... comme Shao n'est pas là, je n'ai personne d'autre sous la main.

Souriant, Eriol ouvrit ses bras et Meilin vint s'y blottir.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Après des mois de recherches, on a bien mérité de recevoir un petit coup de pouce du destin. Tu devrais plutôt te dire que notre situation se débloque et ce n'est pas plus mal, non ?

- J'ai quand même hâte que cette étrange journée se...

La chinoise s'écarta de lui et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, comme à la recherche d'une personne.

- Mei ?

- Elle est où la miss ?

- De qui tu parles ?

- De la Tomoyo, bien sûr !

A son tour, Eriol scruta les environs mais ne vit aucune trace de la japonaise.

- Elle est aussi présente que le vent et file aussi vite que lui, ironisa-t-elle.

- Mei !

- Ok ! J'arrête. Mais ne me dis pas qu'elle n'est pas bizarre cette japonaise, parce que franche...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Tomoyo. Eriol et Meilin la dévisagèrent bouche bée tels des poissons dans leur aquarium.

- Entrez donc.

- La vache ! s'écria Meilin en pointant son doigt vers Tomoyo. Elle passe à travers les portes.

- Arrête de délirer, rétorqua Eriol en passant une main sur son visage, d'un air désespéré. Je vais finir par croire que tu as avalé toute une bouteille d'alcool aujourd'hui.

- Je le devrais peut-être, parce que là... je voudrais bien qu'on m'explique de quelle manière...

- Je n'ai rien fait de surnaturelle, s'amusa Tomoyo. Je suis juste passée dans le jardin derrière et j'ai malencontreusement brisé une vitre. Et comme il fallait prévenir le propriétaire, je me suis permise d'entrée. Mais aucune trace de sa présence.

Tomoyo leur tourna le dos, laissant la porte d'entrée grandement ouverte.

Eriol et Meilin s'observèrent durant un moment.

- Je te paris cinq dollars qu'elle a dû faire ses armes en tant que voleuse professionnelle, murmura Meilin.

- Espionne, opposa Eriol.

- Ok, pari tenu. Je demanderai à Kakei.

Sur ce, ils se décidèrent enfin à entrer dans la maison de leur principal suspect. En apercevant l'état du séjour, ils restèrent pétrifiés devant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce. Cyclone ou ouragan, il n'avait pas prit de gants pour dévaster les lieux et marquer ainsi son passage.

Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo, chacun partit à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, soulevant les chaises, les coussins du canapé ou cherchant parmi les papiers qui tapissaient le sol.

- Un conseil, tout de même, dépêchons-nous avant que les flics nous trouvent ici, conseilla Meilin.

- Il faut d'abord qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé ici, objecta Eriol, interrompant la lecture d'un document.

- A première vue, je dirais qu'une bonne âme s'est proposée pour redécorer les lieux. Et le fait que Tanya soit sortie de cette maison... Je fais la conclusion ou tu t'en occupes, Eriol ?

- Mettons la main sur Tanya.

- Encore faut-il que nous la retrouvions, nota Tomoyo, songeuse.

- Comment ça ?

Soudain, un bruit les fit se retourner vers la porte d'entrée. Un jeune homme, ébahis, se tenait immobile devant des paquets de chips, de gâteaux et autres qui jonchaient à ses pieds.

- C'EST LUI ! hurla Meilin. C'est l'homme qui suivait Sakura !

Sa phrase fit mouche. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et, tournant les talons, s'enfuit à grandes enjambées. Eriol, qui avait prévu cette fuite, le prit en chasse. Meilin - après s'être elle-même réprimandée - les poursuivit. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans les rues de Manhattan.

Le fait que le suspect ait de longues jambes désavantageait Meilin qui, bien qu'elle soit une bonne athlète, perdit de la distance en frôlant l'accident. La voiture s'arrêta juste devant elle en catastrophe. Le chauffeur abaissa la vitre de sa portière et cracha sa colère contre l'imprudente folle qui s'était jetée sous ses roues.

- Oh, ça va ! Vous n'avez qu'à regarder le feu, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'Eriol et le suspect s'éloignaient au bout de la rue, disparaissant à l'angle d'une rue.

- Je vais vous en donner du feu, moi ! grogna le chauffeur.

Agacée par ce contretemps, Meilin finit par maudire le chauffeur ainsi que les klaxons qui débutaient leurs agréables brouhahas.

- Meilin !

La chinoise se retourna et fut agréablement surprise de voir Tomoyo qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre dans la voiture. Laissant le chauffeur continuer ses récriminations - désormais contre les autres chauffeurs qui lui demandaient de cesser cette dispute pour avancer -, Meilin rejoignit Tomoyo et elles démarrèrent.

La tête penchée à la vitre, Meilin cherchait du regard les deux jeunes hommes qu'elle avait perdus de vue.

- Là ! s'écria-t-elle. Ils ont tourné à droite !

Soudain une bourrasque de vent s'abattit sur la tête des new-yorkais. Durant quelques minutes, les journaux des kiosques s'envolèrent au même titre que d'autres petits objets peu volumineux, puis se reposèrent brusquement sur le sol, au milieu des passants qui, étonnés, se remettaient de cette étrange caprice du temps.

Meilin sortit précipitamment de la voiture et courut à travers les passants qui s'interrogeaient encore. Elle vit alors un attroupement sur le trottoir. Elle se fraya un chemin.

Eriol se tenait agenouillé près d'un corps. Mais elle remarqua vite qu'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle et non pas à venir en aide au suspect. Elle porta une tape dans le dos de Eriol qui leva la tête.

- Bravo, tu l'as eu. Il est bien sonné, là.

- Je crois... que... c'est... clair... et... définitif, dit-il en respirant bruyamment, moi... et... la... course... ça... fait…deux, termina-t-il en souriant.

- Tu as pourtant été un chef sur ce coup là.

- Tu parles… Si j'avais... pas utiliser... mon pouvoir..., je l'aurais pas eu... t'as vu ce que j'ai provoqué... ?

- Un peu de pagaille, rien de bien...

Les klaxons d'une voiture les interrompirent. Meilin toussa puis s'avança devant la foule.

- Ladies et gentlemen, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations, nous nous occupons de tout ! clama-t-elle à la foule de badauds tandis qu'Eriol aidé de Tomoyo plaçaient le suspect dans la voiture. Le maire de New York vous remercie de l'avoir aidé à appréhender un dangereux malfaiteur. Soyez assuré que ce dernier sera interrogé et qu'il finira derrière les barreaux comme tous les autres criminels et ennemis des Etats-Unis. Merci ! Les services secrets vous remercient, ladies et gentlemen !

Des applaudissements conclurent sa prestation. Ravie, Meilin s'inclina puis leur tourna le dos pour rejoindre Eriol et Tomoyo. D'un air amusé, elle claqua la portière.

- Tu t'es crue où, là ? Dans uns série policière ? se moqua Eriol.

- Un peu.

OoO

- Oui, je vois... Entendu... Bien sûr qu'il faut absolument se débarrasser des mauvais éléments... Soyez certain que je me chargerai de ce petit problème.

Il referma le clapet de son portable puis, songeur, il demeura un instant à contempler la vue que lui offrait cet appartement situé au dernier étage d'un immense building de la cinquième avenue.

Il plongea son portable dans la poche de sa veste noire. Un homme en livrée passa sur la terrasse. Ce dernier tendit le plateau d'argent sur lequel était posé un verre de cognac puis tourna les talons.

- Monsieur Li n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette, assura une voix espiègle derrière son dos.

Le monsieur Li en question se retourna pour apercevoir la jeune fille. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et ses yeux d'un marron noisette pétillaient de malice. Elle s'approcha de lui puis passa une main devant ses yeux, ou plutôt devant ses lunettes. Il sourit.

- Non, monsieur Li n'est pas satisfait, ma chère Nakuru.

Nakuru observa les traits de son monsieur Li. Ses prunelles d'habitude si dorée s'étaient depuis quelque temps voilés. Les raisons étaient diverses mais la principale devait concerner son fils. Elle ne connaissait pas le fils de Monsieur Li, mais elle se demandait parfois pourquoi il n'était pas aux côtés de son père.

Elle le vit passer une main dans ses cheveux d'un châtain moins clairs que les siens, plus chaud, plus foncé, plus doux aussi. Son fils devait sans doute lui ressembler.

- Monsieur Li veut peut-être que son adorable Nakuru et son fidèle Spinel-sun... (un chat noir vint lui effleurer sa jambe, elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras) aillent s'occuper de ce qui tracasse monsieur Li.

Il saisit une des longues mèches de la jeune fille puis l'approcha de ses lèvres.

- J'aurais besoin d'un petit nettoyage de printemps, dit-il en plaçant la mèche derrière l'oreille de Nakuru. Va donc jouer les trouble-fêtes chez nos amis et débarrasse-nous de certains de nos pions.

- Enfin un peu d'amusement ! s'écria-t-elle en lançant le chat dans les airs puis en le rattrapant sous l'oeil amusé de monsieur Li.

- Enfin, oui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour effrayer Spinnel-sun, dit-il alors que le chat, toutes griffes dehors, tentait d'échapper aux mains de sa folle de maîtresse.

Monsieur Li leur tourna le dos et contempla à nouveau la ville.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas que l'on bouleverse mes plans (il but une gorgée de son verre) et certain vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens.

Nakuru lâcha brusquement le chat puis sauta au cou de son monsieur Li. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'éloigna à la poursuite de Spinel-sun qui ne semblait plus vouloir de l'attention de la jeune fille.

OoO

Les poings posés contre ses hanches, Sakura exultait. Elle passa son regard sur le studio et répertoria le matériel sans pouvoir trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

_Il n'est pas malin, lui_, songea-t-elle en soupirant. _Je le trouve comment son appareil, moi ?_

Car visiblement, l'appareil photo de Shaolan ne se trouvait pas dans cette pièce. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque la porte au fond du studio l'interpella.

_Peut-être qu'il l'a laissé dans la chambre noire_, pensa-t-elle en tapant son index contre son menton. _Peut-être bien…_

Elle traversa la pièce et s'arrêta devant la porte. Constatant que le voyant n'était pas allumé, elle en déduisit que personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle poussa la porte sans craindre de tomber sur un de ces photographes cinglés qui lui reprocheraient d'avoir gâché ses photos.

Sa main trouva l'interrupteur. Une lumière rouge illumina la pièce.

- Le domaine secret de Shaolan, lâcha-t-elle.

Encore une de ces choses qui les séparaient. Il devait passer des heures dans cette pièce exiguë à développer ses négatifs. Sans doute le seul endroit où il pouvait se sentir bien, loin de ses ennuis, de son passé... loin d'elle. Ici, il était libre d'inventer ses souvenirs, ses images qu'il désirait garder, des clichés dénuées de toutes blessures.

Elle leva la main vers une des photos encore suspendues sur le fil et la décrocha.

_Il continue toujours de me prendre en photo_, songea-t-elle en se découvrant sur le cliché.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en fut pas furieuse. Après tout, cela prouvait qu'elle lui hantait toujours l'esprit.

_Tu vas devoir quitter sa mémoire, Rachel. Il est temps que tu le laisses vivre auprès de moi... si tu l'aimais, tu devrais comprendre qu'il ne peut pas continuer à aimer un fantôme._

« Pas banales, ces photos, n'est-ce pas ? »

Brusquement, Sakura fit volte-face.

- Mike ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Je suis désolé.

Mike s'approcha d'elle et saisit la photo qu'elle tenait. Un frisson parcourut le bas de son dos et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais se trouver en présence de Mike en cet instant et dans cette petite pièce, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle choisit pourtant de réfréner ses inquiétudes qu'elle jugeait non fondées. Après tout, Mike était un ami de Shaolan. Elle n'allait pas le craindre sans raison.

Tandis que Mike observait le cliché, Sakura s'empara de l'appareil photo posé dans un coin de la table au milieu d'autres outils de photographe.

_Bon, allons rendre cet outil à son propriétaire avant qu'il ne..._

Mike s'était posté devant la porte, l'empêchant de sortir. Elle le regarda, perplexe.

- Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Shaolan pour juger de la perfection d'une photo. Je pourrais vous dire que toutes celles qu'il a faites ont été plus que réussites, lui au contraire... non. Shaolan estime toujours qu'elles sont mauvaises. Il aime la perfection. C'est un maniaque, un perfectionniste comme tous les artistes... Et comme tous les artistes, il cherche sa muse, celle qui fera grandir son art.

- Je pense aussi. Désolée de raccourcir cette discussion mais...

- J'ai vu Shaolan photographier Rachel avec acharnement, avec un réel souci de rendre sa beauté sur chaque cliché. A cette époque, en découvrant le résultat, je pensais vraiment que Shaolan avait fini par trouver sa muse... Il ne faut jamais s'avancer.

Les doigts de Sakura se crispèrent autour de l'appareil photo. Cette conversation avec Mike commençait à l'irriter. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

- Mike, je vous en prie, laissez-moi passer.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas savoir qui a été, est et sera toujours la muse de Shaolan ?

- Rachel ?

- Non… Vous savez, du temps de cette ravissante blonde, Shaolan a jeté de nombreux négatifs sans que jamais je ne comprenne pourquoi. Rachel était parfaite dessus... Aujourd'hui, je comprends ses actes. Rachel n'était pas sa muse. Elle était juste le reflet de celle qu'il avait déjà découverte, perdue... puis retrouvée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu détruire un seul négatif sur lequel vous figuriez. Et lorsque je regarde les clichés qu'il a fait de vous, Sakura, et celles de Rachel... même en étant moins doué que Shaolan pour la critique, je peux voir la différence entre vos photos. Avec Rachel, Shaolan a tenté de croquer une image, une copie. Il a tenté de retranscrire sa beauté sans y mettre d'amour. Avec vous… Ce n'est pas les yeux d'un photographe qui vous a photographié, c'est l'oeil d'un homme amoureux. Il n'a pas cherché à vous cerner comme il a tenté de le faire avec Rachel puisqu'il vous connaissez déjà. Il connait la franchise de vos larmes, les zones d'ombres qui demeurent en vous, votre lumière aussi, mais surtout il connait sa muse dans le secret de son sommeil… En réalité, votre beauté n'égale pas celle de Rachel mais sur les photos, vous êtes bien plus éblouissante que cette dernière parce que vous avez su charmer l'appareil et son propriétaire... (Il regarda à nouveau la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main.) Mais qui ne serait pas charmé par votre personne ?

Mike détacha enfin les yeux du cliché et les posa sur Sakura qui déglutit. Elle lui dédia un sourire crispé, tout en serrant l'appareil photo entre ses mains.

- Je dois vraiment rendre ça à Shaolan avant qu'il ne me hurle dessus, muse ou pas.

- Je vous fais peur ?

- Pas du tout, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, assura-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb. Vous êtes un ami de Shaolan.

Mike sourit puis déchira, lentement, la photo devant les yeux surpris de Sakura qui recula d'un pas.

- Un ami... Je ne sais pas si je dois féliciter le personne qui a inventé ce concept ou si je dois le maudire. (Il referma violement la porte, faisant sursauter Sakura.) Un conseil qui vous sera sans doute utile dans une autre monde : ne vous fiez à personne sur cette terre, pas même à votre famille. Shaolan aurait dû vous l'apprendre, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Le visage crispé, Sakura pria intérieurement pour qu'une solution s'offre au plus vite à elle.

OoO

Grimaçant, Shaolan tira sur ses liens, en vain. Il venait à peine de s'éveiller et il découvrait, en plus de la douleur localisée à l'arrière de con crâne, qu'il était ni plus ni moins attachés à une chaise comme un vulgaire prisonnier de guerre. Cerise sur le gâteau, il lui était impossible de se situer avec le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux.

_Mon dieu à quoi je dois ressembler maintenant entre les coups de ce satané Eriol et ce coup à la tête_, pensa-t-il. _Au moins, je ne vois pas le dégoût de ceux qui doivent m'observer en ce moment._

Il aurait pu continuer à rire du comique de la situation mais il n'y parvenait plus. Une odeur planait autour de lui et cela ne le rassurait pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Shaolan ? s'alarma une voix féminine.

Il distingua une présence qui s'approchait de lui pour finalement prendre place sur ses genoux. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues et des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Il reconnaissait cette voix mais il ne reconnaissait pas la douceur de ses lèvres. Les mains caressèrent son visage puis glissèrent sous son sweat et lui effleurèrent le torse.

- Qui que vous soyez, je préfèrerais que vous ôtiez vos mains de moi.

- Shaolan, tu...

- Et arrêtez de l'imiter, ajouta-t-il froidement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter d'imiter cette voix qui n'est pas la vôtre. Vous croyez réellement que je tomberais dans le panneau ? Vous n'êtes pas Sakura alors dites-moi qui vous êtes avant que je ne me fâche.

Celle qui était installée sur lui, se crispa. Elle ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir été démasquée aussi rapidement.

- Je vois que personne ne peut se substituer à cette Sakura... (Elle s'approcha de son oreille) ni dans ton coeur, ni dans la vie, ni dans ton lit.

Shaolan sursauta, brusquement, comme sous l'effet d'une vive douleur.

- Rachel ?

Impossible ! Elle était supposée reposer dans un cercueil. L'hiver ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir quitté son cœur pour céder la place à la douceur du printemps. La rose ne pouvait pas s'éclore à nouveau. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Rachel était morte, morte et enterrée !

Il délirait.

Il délirait forcément.

Le coup qu'on lui avait porté à la tête était sûrement la cause de son délire, de ce miracle morbide.

Un rire cristallin glissa à son oreille.

Il frissonna.

Il en vint à remercier le tissu qui lui voilait la vue. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses doutes se confirment.

Il ne souhaitait pas voir ce visage, ses yeux malicieux, cette blondeur angélique… ne pas voir la vie couler dans ses veines et lui redonner sa beauté d'antan.

Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

- Pathétique... Tu ne sais même pas si la personne devant toi est celle que tu as perdue.

- Tanya ?

- Dis-moi quelle place Rachel avait dans ton coeur.

- Meilin ?

Il se perdait dans cette valse de voix. Entre Sakura, Rachel, Tanya et Meilin comment s'y retrouver. Qui était cette personne en face de lui. Sans les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets, il aurait arraché son bandeau sur les yeux pour voir... voir qui s'amusait à ses dépens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un photographe sans ses yeux ? se moqua-t-elle. Que ferais-tu, mon amour, si je les ôtais ?

- Je l'ignore encore mais si vous ne cessez pas ce petit jeu...

- Des menaces ? coupa-t-elle. Non... Si tu tentes d'utiliser ton pouvoir, je peux t'assurer que les torchons imbibés d'essence feront leur effet et au diable tout ce beau petit monde qui peuple l'immeuble.

- Dites-moi qui vous êtes, bon sang, que je puisse au moins savoir à qui appartiennent ses mains.

Elle souffla sur sa nuque puis sa main agrippa le bas de son visage. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, le faisant grimacer.

- Tu n'es déjà pas très beau à voir mais si en plus je dois te griffer comme le ferait un chat... je ne veux pas te blesser, pas maintenant... Oh, Shaolan… Je me demande à quel point tu m'as gardé dans ta mémoire. Sans tes maudites photos, tu n'aurais plus aucun souvenir de celle que tu disais aimer avec passion. Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! (Elle le griffa.) Tu n'as jamais rien su de Rachel ! Elle n'était rien qu'une bouée à laquelle tu t'es cramponnée pour ne pas succomber, lâche que tu es ! Dis-moi qui voyais-tu à travers l'oeil de ton objectif. Dis-moi à qui tu pensais lorsque tu étreignais Rachel et cette idiote d'Érin. Tu as gardé le goût de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres alors que cette japonaise n'était pas là pour t'épauler. Et aujourd'hui, tu lui ouvres les bras, ravi de te faire consoler par elle. Ton coeur s'est-il réellement brisé après la mort de Rachel ? J'en doute. Et dire que je t'aimais plus que ma vie...

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Shaolan.

Elle pleurait.

Ses mains se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de sa tête et défirent le noeud du bandeau. Lorsque le tissu tomba, Shaolan découvrit les traits de celle qui l'observait tristement.

- Le photographe n'est-il pas déçu de ce qu'il voit ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, le coeur de Shaolan cessa de battre.

OoO

A travers la vitre, les deux jeunes gens observaient leur "invité qui installé derrière une table, se tenait le visage entre les mains. Ils venaient d'arriver dans les bureaux de la Clow Read et la première chose qu'ils avaient faite, avait été de mettre leur « invite » dans une pièce pour éviter toute fuite de sa part.

- Alors ?

Meilin rangea son portable dans sa poche et soupira.

- Je n'arrive pas à les joindre, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je vais finir par croire qu'ils ont terminé leur réconciliation dans un lit.

- On verra plus tard. Pour le moment… faire parler ce mec, déclara Eriol en reportant son attention sur la vitre. Il n'est pas très bavard.

- Je lui fais mon numéro de charme et dès qu'il succombera...

- Mei.

Eriol s'était tourné vers elle, le visage grave.

- Oui ?

- L'idée ce n'est pas d'effrayer le monsieur mais de le rendre plus confiant pour qu'il nous parle. Tu vas le faire fuir si...

- Continue et t'es le prochain mec que j'enterre vivant, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Eriol éclata de rire.

- Je peux lui parler ?

Ils considérèrent Tomoyo. Elle les déstabilisait toujours avec sa manie de se revêtir d'un manteau de silence qu'elle n'ôtait qu'au gré de ses envies.

- Euh... Bien sûr !

Tomoyo s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Le jeune homme leva les yeux dans sa direction. Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis lui sourit.

- Je suis désolée de cette... emprisonnement forcé, dit-elle en s'installant en face de lui.

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Je comprends vos motivations.

- Je suis rassurée de voir que vos lunettes n'ont pas été cassées.

- Vous êtes également un membre de la Clow Read. Nous sommes dans ses bureaux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Il croisa ses mains sur la table.

- Je le sais. Vous m'avez dit votre nom ?

- Non. Je me nomme Tomoyo Daidoji. Et vous ?

- Yukito Tsukishiro, mais vous le saviez déjà, non ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Mais ce que j'ignore ce sont les raisons qui vous ont poussé à suivre Sakura, mon amie.

- Je ne lui voulais pas de mal.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Vous m'avez l'air d'être un quelqu'un de bien.

- Faut-il vraiment que nous en parlions ? demanda-t-il en détachant subitement ses mains des siennes.

- Parler de quel sujet ?

Il se leva et s'adossa contre le mur, en gardant Tomoyo dans son champ de vision.

- Vous désirez des réponses. Vous pensez que je peux vous les donner. Voilà la raison de ma présence ici.

- Vous ne tenez pas à me répondre ?

Il détourna les yeux puis, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, il entreprit de marcher dans ce carré de pièce.

- En l'état, je ne peux vous fournir que le quart des réponses qu vous attendez.

- Le quart me suffira. Ce serait déjà un début... Voulez-vous manger un morceau ou même boire ?

- Je veux bien. Peu importe ce que vous m'apporterez, je ne suis pas très pointilleux en matière de nourriture.

Tomoyo se releva puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vous apporte votre commande, dit-elle en lui adressant un dernier sourire.

Il s'arrêta, serrant ses bras autour de lui.

- Merci.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Dans le couloir, Eriol et Meilin n'étaient plus que deux statues bluffées.

- Tu as fait ça toute ta vie ou quoi ? s'écria la chinoise.

- Non, répondit Tomoyo avec un sourire. L'un de vous va devoir m'apporter de quoi manger.

- Vas-y, Mei, décréta Eriol en la poussant du coude.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu me dois cinq dollars puisqu'elle n'est pas une voleuse, expliqua-t-il.

Maugréant, Meilin s'éloigna.

- Je ne suis ni une espionne, nota Tomoyo en s'adossant contre la vitre.

Eriol garda le silence. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette mystérieuse japonaise. Il opta finalement pour un interrogatoire qui lui permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

- Qui es-tu vraiment ?

- Tomoyo. Un élément de la _Clow Read_, mais un élément très insignifiant par rapport à toi ou aux autres.

- Tu ne réponds pas...

- Je ne suis pas plus étrange que toi qui peut contrôler le vent, souligna-t-elle malicieuse. Il se trouve que je possède un simple don qui me permet de comprendre les gens et de ressentir certaines de leurs émotions.

- Tu enquêtes également sur le _Céleste Empire _?

- Pas vraiment...

Eriol eut l'impression qu'elle venait de clôturer l'interrogatoire. Les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait avoir occulté sa présence.

_Comment vais-je pouvoir m'imposer dans sa vie si je en sais pratiquement rien d'elle ?_ se demanda-t-il.

OoO

Meilin sortit de la pièce après avoir posé ses courses sur la table devant Yukito qui se hâta d'en saisir un. Assise face à lui, Tomoyo attendit qu'il finisse d'engloutir son sandwich avant de le questionner à nouveau.

Il ouvrit une canette puis la but d'un trait, devant les yeux effarés de Tomoyo qui reprit, malgré tout, un visage souriant.

- Pourquoi avez-vous suivi Sakura ?

- On me l'a demandé, dit-il en saisissant un paquet de biscuits.

- Qui ?

- ... Son frère.

- Toya.

- Oui… Mais il ne doit plus s'en souvenir aujourd'hui... Là, où nous étions, il m'a demandé de retrouver sa soeur...

- Où étiez-vous ?

- Je ne sais plus... j'ai certain flash mais je ne sais pas...

- Que savez-vous sur les projets du Céleste Empire ?

- Pas grand chose dans cet état... je sais seulement que je suis un prototype raté.

- Un prototype raté ?

Il posa son biscuit. L'appétit semblait l'avoir brusquement quitté.

- Oui... je sais qu'il y a d'autres personnes comme moi... je ressens leurs vibrations

- Des vibrations ?

- Il suffit que l'un de nous fasse appel à ses pouvoirs et... (Il se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Il semblait inquiet.) Quittez ce bâtiment !

- Quoi ?

- Partez ! s'écria-t-il en faisant tomber la table. Partez vite !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Eriol et Meilin.

- Vous allez d'abord vous calmer, déclara Eriol en s'approchant de Yukito.

- Non ! Partez ! Je sens qu'elle arrive ! Ils savent que je suis là. Comment ? Je ne me suis pas... cette fille ! Ils l'ont sûrement suivie chez moi et ils m'ont retrouvé par la même occasion...

- Quelle fille ? s'enquit Meilin.

- Celle qui était avec vous.

- Tanya ?

- C'est ainsi que vous la nommez mais... baissez-vous !

- Pour...

Une brusque explosion les projeta en arrière, les envoyant cogner contre le mur. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils découvrirent devant la vitre brisée et le mur détruit, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux teints en rose qui tenait dans ses bras, un chat. Ce dernier miaulait paresseusement.

- Monsieur Li ne va pas être content de nous, mon petit Spinel-sun. Il nous a pourtant dit de faire plus de dégâts, il faudra y remédier lors de notre départ.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Eriol après avoir posé un regard vers Tomoyo que Meilin tentait de réveiller.

- Une chose à la fois. Yué montre-toi ! Monsieur Li veut te revoir et te dire que tu as été un méchant prototype.

A la surprise générale, Yukito se releva puis une fine lumière argentée l'entoura. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, les traits de Yukito avaient légèrement changé. Il portait désormais de longs cheveux aussi blanc qu'auparavant, son visage s'était aminci et ses yeux, dépourvues de lunettes, luisaient d'une teinte bleu pâle.

- Tu n'as donc pas perdu la main depuis le temps, jugea la jeune inconnue. Maintenant, tu vas m'accompagner parce que monsieur Li nous attend.

- Pas question, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Tu veux faire de la peine à monsieur Toya ? Il va être déçu. Il t'a réclamé durant des mois mais monsieur Li a dû lui dire que tu l'avais fui...

- Partez d'ici ! s'écria Eriol.

- Voilà les deux autres éléments. Vous allez pouvoir accompagnez vos deux autres amis...

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Meilin inquiète.

- Vous tuer.

- Tu ne leur feras rien, assura Yué en s'interposant.

- Le prototype 512... pas assez bien élaboré, bien top sentimental. Monsieur Li avait raison. Les cobayes comme toi, Yué, ne nous sont pas indispensable... Échec donc...

Sa main s'illumina. Une boule rosée se forma. Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, elle envoya sa boule de lumière sur Yué.

- ... Destruction ! cria-t-elle.

**A suivre...**

Et un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouvel opus ? Moi, je me suis étonnée à écrire ça, lol. Franchement, je sais pas où me mène cette fic mais elle est intéressante à écrire parce que justement je me demande toujours ce qui va bien pouvoir arriver aux persos ? Ah, c'est comme vous ? Et bien, on est dans même bateau, lol.

Je vous laisse pour cette semaine et je vous dis à plus ! Bisous !


	18. Illusions perdues

Hello !

Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs que j'adore ? Moi, ça va pas trop mal. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pas trop traîné pour la suite de cette fic quoique…. Si un peu, lol. Les remerciements sont reportés à la fin pour une meilleure organisation, lol, je suis con, moi…

Bref, pour ce chapitre, vous aurez enfin la réponse sur qui est cette inconnue qu'on connaît mais qu'on sait pas quel prénom donner, vu que Feylie n'est pas fichu de le donner, lol. Si vous ne captez pas tout, zen et ne vous inquiétez pas : promis j'expliquerai plus en profondeur dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, ou celui d'après-après lol. Je rigole.

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 18 : Illusions perdues

_Il faut que je trouve une solution_, songea-t-elle alors que le danger se faisait de plus en plus pressant. _N'importe quoi mais quelque chose._

- Vous devriez réfléchir avant de faire une énorme erreur, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Une erreur ? (Il rit.) On croirait entendre mon cher frère.

- C'est certain que contrairement à vous...

Tel un prédateur, Mike s'approcha de Sakura.

- Laissez Chris là où il est. Je ne tiens pas à discuter de ce boy-scout.

- C'est de l'amertume que je ressens ou juste une pointe de jalousie ?

- Vous voulez le savoir ? Et bien disons que Chris et moi, nous n'étions pas si proches que ça. Il était plus fraternel avec Shaolan. Mais je n'éprouve aucun ressentiment envers lui. J'apprécie énormément Shaolan. C'est un homme correct que je respecte et avec lequel j'aurais pu monter une agence. En ce qui concerne Chris... Il y avait trop de concurrence entre nous.

- De la concurrence ? Vous étiez frères pas ennemis.

- Si nous l'étions. Ça vous étonne, n'est-ce pas ? Pas moi. Et lui... je crois qu'il n'a jamais su que son grand frère ressentait de la haine à son égard. Il est facile de cacher des sentiments que l'on nourrit depuis des années, tout comme il est facile de jouer un rôle face à ceux qui croient, jureraient sur leur vie qu'ils vous connaissent sur le bout des ongles. Dites-moi Sakura, savez-vous qui sont réellement vos amis ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Vous en êtes certaine ? demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue, faisant frissonner la jeune fille. Il y a tant de choses que l'on cache, tant de vérités que l'on écarte pour ne pas décevoir ses proches.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, assura-t-elle en écartant la main de son visage.

- Quelle chance pour vous, railla-t-il. Vous faites partie de ceux qui demeurent blanc comme neige. Ceux qui comme Chris n'ont jamais rien à cacher... Chris le gentleman sans aucun défaut, intelligent, doué, aimable, rien de sombre dans son image... Un exemple que tout le monde devrait suivre. Et bien qu'il soit mort et enterré, il est là, toujours présent dans ma vie... Il aurait sans doute évité sa mort si seulement son cerveau s'était arrêter de réfléchir cinq minutes.

- Réfléchir sur quoi ?

D'un air moqueur, Mike croisa les bras.

- Savez-vous qu'un modèle doit savoir garder le silence ?

- Je ne suis pas un...

Ses doigts saisirent son menton, et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui.

- Vous allez le devenir pour moi. Et je suis certain que mon ange blond appréciera les clichés que je ferai de vous.

- C'est ce que vous croyiez...

Sakura leva l'appareil et l'abattit violement sur la tête de Mike qui chancela. Il mit un genou à terre, en poussant un râle de douleur. La jeune fille en profita pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre noire. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put traverser le studio, une main agrippa son bras et un poing atteignit sa mâchoire.

Sakura tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Ne m'obligez pas à devenir plus violent ! prévint-il, furieux.

- Et dire que Shaolan et les autres vous croyaient digne de leur amitié ! répliqua-t-elle en touchant sa joue. Ils se sont bien trompés sur vous !

- Je vous l'ai dit : jouer un rôle n'est pas si difficile que ça. Si j'ai réussi à bluffer ma famille, croyez bien que bluffer des étrangers étaient plus qu'un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas à Hollywood, mais New York n'est pas si différente. Savoir plaire pour voir ses ambitions se réaliser... voilà ce que nous faisons tous.

- Non ! C'est ce que VOUS vous faites ! l'accusa-t-elle en se relevant. Vous êtes en train de trahir votre frère et Shaolan !

- C'est la dure réalité de la vie. Je devrais avoir honte d'avoir couché avec Rachel ? C'était une douce vengeance, un plaisir de voir Chris tenter de dissimuler la vérité à Shaolan, lui qui répugnait au mensonge... Il est vrai que mon idiot de frère a quand même fini par opter pour la franchise, mais mal lui en a pris puisque Shaolan ne l'a pas supporté. Ce qui prouvait bien que leur amitié ne valait rien... De toute façon, Shaolan ne méritait pas Rachel. Il ignorait tout d'elle, il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle désirait réellement. C'est une californienne pas une de ces new-yorkaise sans saveur. Elle était une star et l'est toujours…

- Comment ça ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur trois hommes en costumes noirs. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, pointa son revolver vers la tête de Mike. Sakura n'entendit aucune détonation, juste un bruit sourd. Avec horreur, elle vit le corps de Mike tomber à genoux avant de s'écrouler à ses pieds.

Sakura poussa un hurlement qu'elle étouffa lorsqu'elle vit l'homme brandir son arme sur elle. De mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle recula le cœur cognant furieusement contre sa poitrine, alors qu'en face d'elle, les trois hommes souriaient d'un air moqueur.

_Je vais mourir_, songea-t-elle paniquée. _Je vais mourir sans avoir pu voir Shaolan… Je ne veux pas qu'on m'éloigne de lui. Je veux rester à ses côtés…_

Comme elle aurait souhaité que ses parents demeurent avec elle. Le sourire de sa mère passa brièvement dans son esprit. Elle lui avait fait la promesse de ne pas baisser les bras. Et que faisait-elle en cet instant ? Elle bafouait sa parole.

« _Sois toujours forte. Promets-le moi… _»

Le corps de Mike à ses pieds qui se vidait lentement de son sang lui rappelait les corps de ses parents.

Le soleil ne se lèvera pour aucun d'eux… plus jamais.

La vie éteinte à jamais.

Ses yeux se refermèrent alors que la mort parsemait ses roses noirs sur le sol. Une larme coula puis elle serra les poings.

Tout à coup, une forte lumière s'échappa de son pendentif et illumina la pièce, aveuglant les trois hommes.

OoO

Figé, Shaolan ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en cet instant. Cette voix était celle de Rachel mais le visage lui... Elle était bel et bien blonde mais ce n'était pas les traits de son ex.

- Étonné de cette surprise ? demanda-t-elle espiègle.

Il continua à dévisager la jeune fille.

- Tanya ou Rachel ? Dis-moi qui tu es.

- Mon visage est celui de Tanya mais je suis Rachel, ton ange. Je suis revenue pour te récupérer, mon amour.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et voulut l'embrasser mais Shaolan détourna vivement la tête.

- Désolé mais...

- C'est ce visage qui...

- Non...

- Je vois... Sakura. C'est elle le problème.

- Détache-moi.

- Et tu me fileras entre les doigts pour rejoindre la japonaise.

- Que veux-tu, Rachel... Tanya… Je ne sais même pas quel nom te donner ! Je suppose que ton nouveau visage et ta prétendue mort sont liées. Le _Céleste Empire _est-il donc le diable à qui tu as offert ton âme pour avoir la possibilité de devenir immortelle ? Qu'as-tu sacrifié ? Ton ami et...

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit.

- Comment peux-tu m'accuser de...

- Où est Chris, aujourd'hui ? Enterré ! s'écria-t-il. Et Tanya ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais je paris que les expériences du _Céleste Empire _sont responsables de... ça, cracha-t-il d'un air dégoûtée.

- Et dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour toi.

- Pour moi ? De qui te moques-tu, Rachel ?

- De personne ! affirma-t-elle en saisissant le visage du chinois entre ses mains. Je t'aime, Shaolan. Tu es sûrement bouleversé. Je peux tout à fait le comprendre… Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse pour ma conduite. Je ne voulais pas causer la mort de Chris. J'aurais dû te parler du chantage que me faisait subir le _Céleste Empire_... mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me suis réveillée avec ce visage et... Crois-moi. Je ne suis pas responsable.

Désabusé, Shaolan ne put réprimer le rire qui éclata, se répercutant dans tout le studio.

- Tu m'aimes ? Tu n'as jamais aimé personne sauf ton image ! Et moi... moi, j'étais à tes yeux un admirateur comme tous ceux que tu as bernés par ta prétendue beauté. Mais qu'en reste-t-il aujourd'hui ? Tu as troqué ton visage pour un autre. Et tu reviens aujourd'hui... pourquoi ? Pour que je t'idolâtre à nouveau ? Désolé mais l'aveugle n'est plus.

- Et de ton côté ?

- Mon côté ?

Les deux jeunes gens se considérèrent.

- Non, laisse tomber... De toute façon, tu souffriras comme je souffre. Si je ne peux pas avoir ton amour, tu n'auras pas le sien.

- De quoi parles-tu, Rachel ?

- Un peu de jugeote. Je parle de cette japonaise. De ce fantôme qui n'a pas cessé de s'immiscer entre nous.

- Je n'ai jamais...

- Non ! Tu ne m'as jamais trompée sauf dans tes rêves ! cracha-t-elle blessée. Comment crois-tu que je réagissais lorsque tu murmurais son nom dans ton sommeil ? J'étais là, chaque nuit, à t'entendre l'appeler comme si elle était la seule à pouvoir t'apaiser, alors que j'étais là ! Je t'ai sans doute trompé mais ce n'était que de bonne guerre, mon chéri. Tu as bien profité d'elle, j'espère ; parce que la prochaine fois que tu l'enlaceras, ce sera sur son lit de mort. Et espérons que tu verseras au moins une larme pour elle...

Un rire dément emporta le chinois. Rachel l'observa interloquée.

- J'en reviens pas ! Tu as assisté à ton pseudo enterrement. Tu as vu le corps de Tanya être enfoui sous terre et ça, sans aucune émotion. Tu étais là à regarder ton amie partir alors qu'une autre sombrait dans l'alcool ! Mon dieu, c'est… Depuis quand durait cette mascarade ? gronda-t-il soudainement.

Rachel parut hésiter.

Elle craignait que cet aveu la condamne. Ils la haïraient tous lorsqu'ils apprendraient la vérité. Qui l'estimerait à l'avenir si elle ne valait plus rien aux yeux de son monde ?

- Réponds, bon sang ! cria-t-il.

- Au moment où Chris à compris...

- Compris quoi ? Parle !

Rachel se crispa. La gorge nouée, elle semblait être au bord des larmes.

- Que Tanya travaillait pour le _Céleste Empire_. Tu croyais t'être éloigné de ton père mais il a toujours gardé un oeil sur toi, Shaolan... Je pensais que tout irait bien pour nous, mais les soupçons de Chris se sont portés sur moi. Il a fallu réagir...

- Et comment ? En jouant les Frankenstein ?

- J'ignorais que le _Céleste Empire _avait dans l'idée de nous faire subir cette... opération. A notre réveil, Tanya et moi, nous étions aussi étonnées l'une que l'autre.

- Étonnées, c'est tout ? (Il ricana.) Désolé mais si je me réveillais avec un visage autre que le mien, j'aurais un choc.

- Ton père nous a rassurées. Il nous a dit que c'était essentiel pour la suite des évènements.

- Les tissus ont besoin de temps pour se remettre d'une opération, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il a fallu que tu t'éloignes avec Tanya... c'est pour ça que tu as passé ce noël sans moi. C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait croire que tu t'éloignais pour le bien de notre couple... Tu as passé presque un mois à t'habituer à ton nouveau visage alors que moi... Je pensais être responsable de cette crise qui montait au sein de notre couple... Et lorsque Tanya et toi vous êtes revenues...

Rachel détourna les yeux.

- Pardon...

Pardonner ? Comment pardonner le fait qu'elle l'ait laissé enlacer une autre alors qu'il pensait étreindre celle qu'il croyait aimer ?

- Tu m'as regardé embrasser Tanya alors que tu savais qu'elle n'était pas toi, lui reprocha-t-il. Est-ce que tu as éprouvé de la jalousie à me voir la caresser ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais le _Céleste Empire_...

- Ne me parle pas de ces fous ! hurla le chinois qui semblait se contenir pour ne pas exposer complètement.

Les prunelles ambrées de Shaolan croisèrent celles de Rachel. Inquiète, elle se releva aussitôt et observa le jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais vu Shaolan avec ce regard.

- Regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! continua-t-il. Rends-toi compte de ce qu'ils font à tous ces pauvres gosses ! Et toi qui les a suivis je ne sais pour quelle raison, cracha-t-il écœuré.

- Laisse-moi t'expli...

- Juste une question, coupa-t-il plus calmement. Nous avons passé douze mois ensemble… Est-ce que durant cette période, tu as été une seule fois sincère avec moi ? Non… ce n'est pas la peine de répondre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur le passé…

Il espérait évacuer sa colère. A quoi bon crier contre elle ? Il était désormais trop tard pour chercher des explications. Il aurait beau faire, il ne comprendrait jamais Rachel.

- Finalement, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Je pensais découvrir la personnalité des gens à travers l'oeil de mon appareil mais je me suis bel et bien trompé sur toute la ligne. Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais vu la noirceur de ton âme, Rachel. Et moi qui ai été stupide au point de vénérer ton image...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

L'attention des deux jeunes gens se riva sur cette longue silhouette, mainte fois rencontrée par le passé.

- Que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit Rachel qui tentait de cacher sa panique.

L'homme ignora volontairement la jeune fille. Il s'approcha de Shaolan et lui sourit.

- Un petit nettoyage réclamé par la hiérarchie, répondit-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune homme.

- Allez leur dire que j'ai la situation...

- Bien en main ? termina-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

L'homme contourna la chaise et ramassa un chiffon. Il l'approcha de son nez puis le jeta.

- Je vois ça. Un travail de débutant en somme.

- Allez, vous en, Hewitt !

L'homme consentit enfin à se tourner vers la jeune fille. Il la considéra avec un certain agacement. Sa main plongea dans la poche de sa veste noire et en ressortit un briquet. Lentement, il l'avança vers Rachel. Effrayée, cette dernière recula.

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu es pathétique, Rachel. Je me demande vraiment pour quelles raisons _il _a décidé de te garder au lieu de Tanya.

Hewitt lança le briquet en direction de la jeune fille qui l'évita de justesse. Il se retourna ensuite sur Shaolan.

- Je vois que tu as eu quelques ennuis depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Shaolan leva les yeux vers Hewitt.

- Oui, en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop de chance.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira l'homme. Toujours à te trouver là où il ne faut pas... Ton père m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Rachel détourna les yeux alors que le poing d'Hewitt cognait le visage de Shaolan. La lèvre ensanglantée, le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- La bonté et l'indulgence de mon père le perdra un jour, railla-t-il malgré la douleur.

Hewitt empoigna les cheveux de Shaolan puis les tira violement en arrière, l'obligeant ainsi à relever le visage.

- Parfois, je ne comprends pas ton père. Tu mériterais d'être tué une bonne fois pour toute vu ton insolence et ton entêtement à t'opposer aux ordres de ton géniteur, mais les enfants gâtés sont toujours ainsi… Remettons donc ta mort à plus tard et jouons. Tu as deux demoiselles à sauver mais une seule d'entre elles le sera effectivement. Laquelle ? (Il lâcha les cheveux du jeune homme et tourna la tête vers Rachel qui frissonna. Il rit.) Je pencherais plus pour la japonaise qui attend désespérément que tu la sauves de mes hommes. Je précise que ton ami Mike ne doit plus être de ce monde. Espérons qu'il aura eu le temps de prier un dieu avant que la balle ne l'emporte.

Les yeux clos, Shaolan ne ressentait plus les liens qui enserraient ses poignets. Il aurait souhaité que ses ongles soient plus affûtés et qu'à force de serrer les poings, il ressente la douleur physique, plus supportable que la souffrance que son coeur éprouvait en cet instant.

Des vies qui partaient en fumée en même temps que des souvenirs.

Des personnes qu'il avait connues et qui mouraient sans qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer.

Rester le dernier et voir les autres le quitter.

Ce n'était plus la tristesse, ni la colère, encore moins l'amertume qui coulaient en lui. Le seul sentiment qui s'égouttait peu à peu dans ses veines et se répandait dans tout son corps était la seule et unique vengeance. La cruelle Némésis, la splendide dame grecque qui lui murmurait à l'oreille d'en terminer avec ce père qui lui dépeuplait petit à petit son monde, sans aucune pitié sans aucune émotion pour lui.

Pourquoi agir autrement que ceux qui prennent plaisir à blesser ? Qu'il s'inspire donc de son cher paternel, qu'il devienne aussi froid que ce dernier, qu'il devienne la doublure de son ombre... Faire en sorte que le fils et le père deviennent des ennemis à vie, et que le pardon ne vienne qu'à la mort de l'un d'eux…

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas hésiter, se moqua Hewitt sous le silence de Shaolan. Pourquoi sauver une fille qui n'a pas cessé de te mentir et qui a causé la mort de trois de tes amis, et qui causera sûrement la mort de ton premier amour ? Alors, quel choix vas-tu faire ?

- Rachel, sors d'ici, ordonna le chinois d'une voix neutre.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- SORS D'ICI, PUTAIN DE MERDE !

La jeune fille porta un coup d'oeil sur Shaolan puis exécuta un pas vers la sortie. Elle passa près d'Hewitt sans que ce dernier ne l'empêche d'avancer. Mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, il l'interpella.

Elle se retourna, le ventre noué par l'angoisse, et la scène qu'elle découvrit la figea sur place. Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette arme qui effleurait si dangereusement la tempe de Shaolan. Si Hewitt appuyait sur la détente...

- Où comptais-tu aller ainsi, ma p'tite ?

- Je t'ai dit de partir, Rachel !

- Shaolan...

- Tu es passé dans l'autre camp depuis un moment, non ? répliqua-t-il agacé. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne me tuera pas, n'est-ce pas, Hewitt ? Mon père serait très peiné d'apprendre la mort de son fils unique.

L'homme abaissa son arme en souriant.

- Très perspicace, le félicita-t-il. Tu me rappelles ton père.

- J'aurai préféré qu'il n'en soit rien... Rachel casse-toi, maintenant !

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle ouvrit la porte et prit ses jambes à son cou.

- Nous voici donc tous les deux, conclut Hewitt d'un ton peiné, mais tu ne sauves pas la fleur de cerisier.

- C'est ce que vous croyez. Détachez-moi.

- Un peu plus de gentillesse, voyons.

- DETACHEZ-MOI OU JE METS LE FEU A CETTE PIECE !

- Je trouve que les Li sont vraiment très caractériels.

Il s'agenouilla derrière la chaise où se tenait Shaolan puis sortant un canif de sa poche, il coupa les liens qui retenaient Shaolan prisonnier de son siège. Lorsque les attaches tombèrent sur le sol, le chinois se pencha en avant et ôta lui-même les cordes qui liaient ses pieds. Il se releva en massant ses poignets meurtris.

- Très bien. Je vous invite à vous asseoir à ma place.

- Shaolan.

- DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée ! Je suis fragile psychologiquement et émotionnellement ! Ne me mettez donc pas plus en colère que je ne le suis déjà !

Soupirant, Hewitt prit place sur la chaise. Avec les liens encore en état, Shaolan s'évertua à attacher les poignets de l'homme. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu crois pouvoir sauver Rachel ? Laisse-moi te dire qu'elle est de toute façon en sursis. Mes hommes attendent au bas de l'immeuble et lorsqu'ils la verront, ils la feront passer de vie à trépas comme l'a ordonné ton père.

L'homme éclata de rire. Furieux, Shaolan rebroussa chemin. Il assena un violent coup de poing à Hewitt.

- Un jour vous payerez vos crimes. Et même si pour le moment, je n'ai pas de preuve contre le _Céleste Empire_... cette fois-ci, vous, vous êtes à ma merci. Nous verrons ce que mon père décidera pour vous lorsqu'il saura que vous êtes désormais entre mes mains et celles de la _Clow Read_.

Et sur ces mots, Shaolan quitta la pièce. Il s'adossa contre le mur. Serrant les dents, il tenta d'oublier ses blessures. Il considéra le couloir. Nul trace de Rachel et encore moins des autres personnes qui déambulaient habituellement dans l'immeuble et surtout à cet étage.

Il n'aimait pas ce calme, trop étrange, inhabituel.

_Sakura_, songea-t-il soudainement.

- Sakura !

Shaolan traversa le couloir et passa devant l'ascenseur sans lui donner la moindre attention. Il dévala les marches de la cage d'escaliers et accéda à l'étage inférieur. Nulle âme n'arpentait ce couloir.

Il tendit l'oreille.

Des pleurs.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Shaolan marcha avec fureur vers le bout du couloir et tourna sur sa droite. Rachel se trouvait assise sur le sol, dos contre le mur, les yeux rivés devant elle. Il détacha les yeux de la jeune fille pour examiner les dégâts qui avaient été infligés à la porte du studio.

Shaolan enjamba les débris. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il aperçut sur le sol les corps inertes de trois hommes. Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur l'arme qui gisait près de l'un d'eux. Seul la vision de Mike allongé devant Sakura retenait son attention.

- Sakura !

Agenouillée, la jeune fille leva ses prunelles vertes vers lui. Les larmes glissaient sur son visage. A la vue de sa lèvre ensanglantée et de l'hématome qui colorait sa joue, Shaolan maudit à nouveau son père.

- Je... Je... Je ne voulais pas... Ils sont morts... Je les ai tués.

Le chinois tenta de la relever mais la japonaise tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

- C'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient, assura-t-il en la conduisant hors du studio.

- Ils ont tué Mike, et moi... moi je les ai tués.

Il l'enlaça puis déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Il la serra encore plus près de lui. S'accrochant à son vêtement, elle sanglota.

- Rachel.

Sakura leva les yeux vers Shaolan. Il regardait sur sa droite. Elle en fit de même et découvrit Tanya. Perplexe, elle tira sur le sweat du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui serra la main mais ne dit rien.

- Que veux-tu ? murmura l'américaine en reniflant.

- Un portable.

Sous les yeux interrogateurs de Sakura, la jeune fille se releva, plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit le téléphone qu'elle tendit au chinois.

Il composa un numéro. En voyant le visage du garçon s'assombrir, Sakura se crispa.

- Shaolan ?

- Cinq minutes... Ne bougez pas de là et ne vous éloignez en aucun cas l'une de l'autre.

Il s'écarta de Sakura après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front puis rebroussa chemin en direction du studio où il avait laissé Hewitt.

Sakura n'osa pas se tourner sur Tanya que Shaolan avait appelée Rachel. Sûrement une erreur mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi la jeune fille avait-elle répondu à ce prénom ?

- On devrait faire les présentations, tu ne penses pas ?

Séchant ses larmes, Sakura fit face à l'américaine.

- Pourquoi ? Je te connais déjà, Tanya.

- Rachel. Je suis Rachel même si mon visage dit le contraire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu paraissais plus futée quand tu me disais de m'éloigner de Mei, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Bouchée bée, Sakura demeura quelques instants à dévisager Rachel. Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Tu leur as fait croire que tu étais morte alors que... Tu as pris la place de Tanya !

Rachel s'approcha de Sakura. Cette dernière ne recula pas et l'affronta.

- C'est ta place que j'aurais dû prendre. Si j'avais eu ton visage, les choses auraient été différentes... Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard.

Un sourire moqueur s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

- Je plaisante.

- Même si tu avais mon visage, rétorqua Sakura, sûre d'elle, tu n'aurais pas Shaolan. Tu ne le tromperas pas deux fois. Il me connaît et tu ne seras jamais moi !

- Je sais verser des larmes et je joue encore mieux la comédie que toi. Tu verras...

A ce moment là, Shaolan revient en traînant Hewitt avec lui.

La rage au cœur, Sakura dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait près de Shaolan. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Aucune lueur démoniaque ne luisait dans son regard. Il semblait être un homme différent. Mais derrière cette apparence lisse et sans danger, se dissimulait le meurtrier de ses parents.

- On sort par la sortie de derrière, décréta le chinois.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

- Pas moyen de contacter la Clow Read.

- Quoi ?

- Le bâtiment ne doit être plus que des ruines, se moqua Hewitt.

- Taisez-vous !

- Tu as essayé le numéro de...

- Eriol, Mei, c'est du pareil au même. Ça ne marche pas.

- Vous féliciterez notre Ruby Moon pour le décès de vos amis.

Cette fois-ci, Shaolan ne put réprimer sa rage. Il frappa Hewitt comme un damné.

- Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

- Je m'en fous ! Qu'il crève !

- Sakura a raison, intervient Rachel, faisant grincer les dents de la japonaise. Tu ne dois pas agir comme _le Céleste Empire_. Tu es trop bien pour agir comme eux, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Shaolan cessa les coups qu'il portait à Hewitt. Il releva ce dernier puis s'éloigna avec lui vers la sortie de secours.

- Tu vois, ma chère, Sakura. C'est ma voix qu'il écoute et pas la tienne.

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille courut à la poursuite du chinois.

Les poings serrés, Sakura réprima les larmes qui montaient. Elle porta un oeil sur le studio mais les détourna vivement. Comment pouvait-elle songer un instant à ses problèmes de coeur alors que la mort hantait ses pas ?

Elle examina ses mains.

Blanches sans aucune trace de sang et pourtant… Pourtant, elle avait tué des hommes.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà ! Bon, j'espère que tout le monde a saisi qui était qui dans ce chapitre, mais je reviendrai dans le prochain pour apporter plus de précisions.

**Laumie**, **Shaolancerberus**, **princesse d'argent**, **Aeryn** (pour le trcu de bureau de la Clow Read, tu verras dans le porchain chapitre, t'inquiète. Et merci de penser à ma vie à côté, snif...), **Jaina**, **Etoile45 **(j'étais sur que tu allais me tuer, et là ?), **Asahi** **Shin'ju **(mdr, quelques réponses dans ce chapitre), **Kashachan** (mdr, j'étais mdr devant ta review), **Laura**, **Saeko** (là, j'ai fait une infidélité à ff-fr mais vu que le site marche pas en ce vendredi...)

Speciale dédiace à **Camille** qui ne doit pas tuer **Kennedy** sans quoi je pourrai pas lire sa future fic. Et bisou à ma **Rivale** que j'adore ! Et n'oublions pas **Yun Yun** qui attendait ce chapitre

Bisous !


	19. La vie, une immense scène de théâtre

Hello !

Bienvenue à vous sur ce chapitre qui a été long à venir. Je tiens à m'en excuser et aussi à vous dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais que j'ai été… prise dans un ouragan, j'ai dû batailler contre des éléphants et finalement je me suis foulée le poignet et donc voilà. Des pipeaux ? non, je vous jure que ça c'est réellement passé… surtout le poignet, lol.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Donc, là je suis en retard alors de rapides remerciements mais je vous adore je vous jure ! **Merci, merci, merci** de me lire et de me laisser des p'tits mots qui me font toujours sourire, et Dieu seul sait que j'adore rire et sourire à la vie ! S'il y a eu des question, je répondrai la prochaine fois (on va essayer, lol)

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 19 : La vie, une immense scène de théâtre

Afin d'éviter de tomber sur les hommes du Céleste Empire qui devaient certainement faire le guet aux alentours du bâtiment, la troupe quitta la petite ruelle derrière l'immeuble, laissant derrière eux la voiture que Shaolan avait laissé devant les portes de l'agence.

Ils hélèrent un taxi. Le chauffeur, un asiatique, sourcilla en découvrant les visages amochés de ses futurs passagers. L'homme échangea quelques propos en chinois avec Shaolan. Il semblait réticent à l'idée de prendre dans son taxi des personnes aussi mal en point, mais étrangement ses doutes s'estompèrent en voyant le billet que lui tendait le jeune chinois. Le deal engagé, ils purent enfin s'installer dans la voiture. Sakura passa à l'avant, laissant Shaolan, Rachel et Hewitt à l'arrière. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu supporter de s'asseoir, épaule contre épaule, près de Hewitt et encore moins aux côtés de la blonde Rachel.

_Oui, mais savoir qu'elle est près de Shaolan_, songea-t-elle avec tristesse.

L'envie de se retourner pour voir le couple, juste pour constater que la jeune fille n'en profitait pas, la démangeait, l'obsédait. Nerveuse, elle entrecroisa ses doigts, les tordit puis croisa les bras et recommença son manège. Elle était à ce point agitée qu'elle se demandait si son attitude n'allait pas finir par agacer Shaolan. Finalement, ses doigts s'enveloppèrent autour du pendentif qui pendait à son cou. Durant un instant, elle songea à arracher ce bijou, responsable de la déflagration qui avait causé la mort de ces hommes, et à le jeter par dessus la vitre. Mais comment se déposséder du seul bijou qu'elle tenait de sa défunte mère ?

_Je ne peux tout de même pas garder un bijou dont la magie est maléfique_, pensa-t-elle en triturant le pendentif. Trois hommes étaient morts par sa faute. Elle en était logiquement venue à qualifier de négatif, la magie qui s'était déployé de ce bijou.

Elle refoula les larmes qui montaient en elle. Le mal était fait et pleurer sur le sort de ces hommes qui avaient tout de même ôté la vie à Mike et failli, par la même occasion, prendre la sienne aurait été hypocrite de sa part, même si elle avait la fille la plus altruiste du monde. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle les haïssait, eux, comme ce Rob Hewitt qui, bien qu'il soit entre leurs mains, ne semblait nullement s'inquiéter de son sort.

Elle pensait qu'il montrerait plus de résistance mais il n'en avait rien été. Manifestement très confiant sur son avenir, il s'était laissé mené hors du bâtiment sans protester. Comment pouvait-il autant d'assurance alors qu'il serait certainement remis aux autorités dès que les preuves seraient assez accablantes pour engager un procès ?

Oter la vie d'un homme n'était pas un acte anodin. Et bien que certains jugeaient, comme Shaolan, qu'un meurtrier méritait de mourir, elle avait du mal à penser ainsi... Etait-elle trop sensible pour continuer à travailler pour la Clow Read ? Elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'elle assisterait à des crimes, en plus de celui qu'elle avait déjà vécu par le passé...

_Combien de meurtres, combien de cadavre a-t-il pu voir à ses pieds ?_ se demanda-t-elle en osant un léger regard à l'arrière pour apercevoir le chinois.

Shaolan évitait de regarder Rachel qui, elle, ne le lâchait pas du regard. Le jeune chinois, lui, surveillait Hewitt. Devinant certainement l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, il se permit de diriger son regard vers la japonaise.

Un bref échange qui dura à peine quelques secondes, juste le temps pour chacun de discerner l'inquiétude de l'autre, mais pas assez pour s'assurer que les derniers évènements n'avaient pas remis en question, une fois de plus, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Le bruit assourdissant des sirènes de polices et de pompiers rompit l'échange silencieux.

La circulation se ralentit peu à peu alors que les sirènes se faisaient de plus en plus perceptibles, signe que l'accident qui perturbait les rues de New York se situait à quelques mètres de là.

- On va faire le reste à pied, décréta le jeune chinois avant d'ordonner à Rachel d'ouvrir la portière.

Celle-ci s'exécuta puis Shaolan sortit à son tour, saisit le bras d'Hewitt et le tira violemment en dehors de la voiture.

- A votre place, j'irai directement à la morgue, se moqua Hewitt.

Furieux, Shaolan le saisit au col.

- Encore une autre remarque de ce genre, avertit-il entre ses dents, et j'irai moi-même vous enfouir sous terre... vivant, précisa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Lentement, il replaça soigneusement la veste de l'homme ainsi que sa cravate et, l'empoignant au bras, il le contraignit à avancer. Pressant leurs pas, ils suivirent le même chemin que les ambulances et les voitures de polices. L'angoisse montait graduellement, marquant les traits de Shaolan ainsi que ceux de Sakura. Aucun des deux ne dévoila son inquiétude par une question dont la réponse aurait été insupportable à entendre.

Supposer était une chose, constater en était une autre, et ils s'en aperçurent bien vite lorsqu'en tournant sur leur droite, ils aperçurent la scène de l'accident.

Policiers, pompiers et ambulanciers entourés de leurs véhicules s'activaient autour de ceux des plus grandes chaînes de télévisions. Les reporters face à leurs caméras, le micro à la main, dans leurs plus beaux costumes relataient les évènements avec gravité. La foule de curieux, que les agents de police tentaient difficilement de contenir, s'était amassé et se pressait près du périmètre de sécurité.

Face à cela, il n'était pas étrange que la voiture aux vitres teintées qui attendait, dieu seul sait quoi, dans la rue adjacente, passe inaperçue au milieu d'une telle confusion.

Une femme élancée, lunette sur le nez, fit signe au petit groupe de les rejoindre. Ce qu'ils firent, tout en portant des regards sur l'immeuble dont la façade n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Disparue, celle-ci dévoilait sans pudeur l'intérieur du bâtiment dont les meubles et les papiers jonchaient le sol. Les travailleurs, présents dans les bureaux de l'immeuble d'en face, parvenaient à distinguer ce que les autres curieux dans la rue ne voyait pas : les cadavres ensanglantés des chercheurs de la Clow Read.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Shaolan d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

- Une femme est entrée dans nos bureaux et a tout saccagé sur son passage... un vrai ouragan, si je puis dire, répondit Kaho.

Sakura devina alors que les lunettes de la jeune femme n'étaient pas là pour ajouter un quelconque mystère au personnage mais bel et bien pour dissimuler ses yeux certainement rougis, à défaut de pouvoir camoufler sa peine qui vibrait dans sa voix.

La vitre de la voiture se rabaissa lentement.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Rob.

Hewitt esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Il ne fait pas bon d'être membre de la Clow Read, ces temps-ci, Kakei.

- Je dois avouer que tu n'as pas tort.

La stature imposante de Sagei s'extirpa de l'avant de la voiture, saisit Hewitt et le fit monter à l'arrière avec Kakei avant d'en faire autant.

- Où sont Eriol et Mei ?

Kaho baissa le visage, en soupirant.

- Dis-le moi !

- L'ambulance vient de les emmener en urgence... avec une japonaise.

- Une japonaise ? s'exclama Sakura, paniquée. Brune, les yeux améthyste et de ma taille ?

- Oui, répondit Kaho à voix basse.

Son coeur aurait pu cesser de battre que Sakura n'aurait pas cherché à demander à ce qu'on la ranime.

- Tomoyo..., souffla-t-elle, le regard vide. Tomoyo...

Figée, Sakura ne percevait plus aucun son autour d'elle, ne ressentait plus ce vent qui glissait sur son visage, seule la douleur était là, présente, encore plus insupportable que celles qu'elle avait ressenties auparavant. Qui saurait plonger la main en elle pour lui arracher cette douleur qui lui broyait le coeur ?

"Kaho, accompagnez-les. Vous viendrez ensuite nous rejoindre avec cette jeune personne, dit Kakei en parlant de Rachel. Et vous pourrez également soigner vos blessures, ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune femme prenait à peine conscience du sang qui coulait le long de son bras et se répandait sur le sol, le tâchant d'un rouge sombre."

Du sang sur les mains, du sang sur son passé, du sang sur son présent et des cadavres toujours présents... pourquoi ?

Un corps se colla au sien et des bras l'encerclèrent. Ce parfum... _Il_ était là mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment, ce n'était pas cette personne qu'elle voulait voir la consoler.

Tomoyo...

Une larme coula, une seule...

Le coeur était-il à ce point asséché ? A cause de qui ? A cause de _lui_ ? Elle avait tant pleuré pour cet homme et finalement aucune larme ne se versait pour sa plus grande amie, la seule qui l'ait aidée à tenir jusqu'à maintenant...

- Sakura, viens...

Elle serra les poings et leva les yeux vers _lui_. La colère luisait dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Ne me touche pas ! opposa-t-elle en s'écartant brusquement de Shaolan.

Ils se considérèrent puis Sakura détourna subitement les yeux.

Se voir rejeter alors que l'on ne cherche qu'à apaiser...

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans le regard du chinois ? Bien sûr que ce n'était que de la déception mais... Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir, elle souhaitait tout oublier et ne penser qu'à Tomoyo.

Kaho les pria de la suivre et ils s'éloignèrent sur le trottoir en direction d'une autre voiture qui les attendait.

_Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle n'ait rien_, songea Sakura en rongeant nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce. _Ce n'est pas elle qui devait mourir. Elle n'a pris la vie de personne alors que moi... Est-ce que c'est une punition ? Ma punition pour avoir ôter la vie à des hommes ?_

La route fut longue - parsemée d'arrêts, autant dus aux embouteillages qu'aux feux de signalisation - avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin les urgences. Et à aucun moment, la japonaise ne prêta attention à Shaolan qu'elle devinait furieux contre elle. Ce qui devait certainement plaire à Rachel. Après tout, n'espérait-elle pas retrouver son petit ami ?

_Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours reculer ?_

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle suivit Kaho sans un mot, traversant le hall de l'hôpital où patientaient les malades, où arrivaient d'autres blessés, plus ou moins graves, sur des civières, accompagnés des secouristes.

Touchée par ce spectacle, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle qui détestait les hôpitaux... cet hôpital qui l'avait recueillie après l'assassinat de ses parents. Ses murs blancs, ses infirmières qui lui souriaient mais d'un air triste.

_"Quelle courageuse enfant"_

_"La pauvre gosse, seule..."_

Seule...

_La vie s'éloigne toujours dans les hôpitaux et il ne reste que la mort... Elle va frapper encore et va m'enlever Tomoyo..._

Les bras croisés, tremblante de froid ou peut-être d'angoisse, Sakura pénétra dans la chambre devant laquelle se tenait deux policiers. Elle ne s'interrogea pas sur leur présence, celle-ci lui importait tellement peu.

"Je te jure que cette fois-ci, ils vont me payer ça !

- Pas la peine de crier comme tu le fais, Mei, soupira Eriol.

- Crier ? Tu... Shao !"

Le cri de joie de la chinoise eut pour mérite de sortir Sakura de sa léthargie. Elle leva les yeux et vit les deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, constata le chinois, soulagé.

- T'as vu comment elle a bondi du lit ? fit remarquer Eriol. Ca veut tout dire.

- Ca veut juste dire que je suis ravie de retrouver un pote, argumenta-t-elle, boudeuse.

Un éclat de rire emporta Eriol, alors que Shaolan se contenta de sourire légèrement, comme s'il avait un autre poids sur le coeur.

- Où étiez-vous ? Vous avez échappé à... (Son regard tomba sur la jeune fille qui était tout comme Sakura en retrait.) Tanya... ?

- Dites-moi où est Tomoyo, implora soudainement Sakura.

- Elle est dans la pièce à côté, lui répondit Eriol. Elle...

En coup de vent, Sakura quitta la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Shaolan que le départ de la japonaise ne semblait pas toucher plus que cela.

- On était en train d'interroger Yukito

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? s'étonna le chinois.

- Oui, répondit Eriol.

- Et soudain, reprit la chinoise d'une voix exaltée, une fille étrange est entrée dans la salle. Elle connaissait Yukito. Elle l'a qualifiée de prototype puis ensuite elle a crée une boule d'anergie et c'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

- J'ai l'impression que la journée n'a pas été tendre avec vous aussi, constata Eriol.

- On peut dire ça, soupira Shaolan.

- Et toi, Tanya, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Meilin à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui recula d'un pas. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus tu nous fuyais, non ?

- Ce n'est pas Tanya, mais Rachel, corrigea Shaolan.

Les visages se crispèrent.

- Tu te fous de nous ? rétorqua Eriol ébahi.

- Hélas, non...

Ils dévisagèrent la blonde qui soupira.

- Expliquez-nous, sollicita Eriol qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre.

- C'est une histoire qui risque de ne pas vous plaire, déclara-t-elle.

- Raconte-là et on verra, rétorqua Meilin.

Rachel parut hésiter. Elle était certaine que cet aveu, la condamnerait. Elle perdrait ses amis après avoir perdu l'amour de Shaolan. Ils la haïraient tous.

- Dépêche-toi avant que je ne perde patience !

- Et bien…

OoO

- Alors, mon cher Kakei, je suppose que la Clow Read va devoir mettre ses agents au chômage technique le temps de remettre tout en état, ironisa-t-il.

- C'est un fait.

- Tu aurais dû rester parmi nous au lieu de suivre ces charlatans. Il est toujours navrant de constater que tu brides tes pouvoirs au lieu de les développer pour une noble cause.

- Quelle noble cause ? Est-ce une cause que de réveiller les PSI d'enfants pour en faire des marionnettes ?

- Que fais-tu avec ces jeunes qui sont sous tes ordres ? Ne joue-t-il pas les marionnettes pour les grands de la Clow Read ?

- Nous les aidons à accepter et à contrôler leurs pouvoirs paranormaux et surtout nous leur apprenons à ne pas les utiliser à mauvais escient.

- Laisse-moi donc rire, Kakei. Comment veux-tu que ces jeunes acceptent leurs différences s'ils doivent se cacher ? Crois-tu sincèrement que la Clow Read leur vient en aide ? Elle ne fait que brider leur véritable nature. "N'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs sauf pour sauver le monde et n'en parlez à personne"... en disant cela, vous les marginalisez encore plus. Ils ne peuvent être que blasés de devoir jouer les héros dans l'ombre et amers de vivre une vie faite de mensonges... C'est ce que je peux ressentir chez certains de tes protégés.

- Parlons donc des tiens ? Ils ne ressentent plus rien. C'est cela ta vision et celle du Céleste Empire ?

- Pour le moment, il est difficile de juger qui de nos deux futures élites s'en sortiront le mieux... Effaçons ceux qui nous sont inutiles.

- Et qui sont ces gens ?

- Nos dirigeants et tous ceux qui ne sont pas assez sensibles et donc inaptes à développer leur PSI. Ce qui selon nos premières estimations devrait déjà concerner le quart de la population.

- Tes patrons doivent être attristés par ce chiffre si faible.

L'impassibilité de Kakei contrastait totalement avec l'agitation d'Hewitt.

- Dis-moi que la Clow Read ne nous empêchera plus d'agir.

- Elle continuera ses activités, n'ais crainte.

- Comment ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Deux de tes protégés sont morts. Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas accepter Shaolan dans tes rangs. Li n'a pas apprécié de voir son fils s'opposer comme il l'a fait. Ces morts vont alourdir ta conscience.

- Croyais-tu que j'allais refuser de le recueillir après vos manigances ? Li a cru pouvoir contrôler son rejeton, il s'est trompé. Il devrait se rendre compte que ses actes ne font que l'éloigner petit à petit de son héritier... Et un jour, il aura à répondre de ses crimes et de sa trahison devant lui.

- Nous verrons… Sache tout de même que l'enfant est prêt, mon cher Kakei. Les prototypes sont dans leur phase terminale... La Clow Read a perdu. Après des siècles de confrontations, il est temps pour l'une de nos deux sociétés de disparaître, et ce ne sera pas le Céleste Empire.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

La voiture stoppa dans une ruelle. Hewitt ouvrit la portière et sortit.

- La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, nous serons au pouvoir.

- Toi et les tiens, vous aurez sans doute le pouvoir mais seulement derrière les barreaux d'une prison. Je m'y engage.

- Serait-ce une prédiction de ta part ?

- Non, c'est une promesse que je te fais pour le moment.

Hewitt claqua la portière puis la voiture redémarra.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Sagei à l'avant.

- Si tout se passe comme prévu, nous pourrons bientôt entrer dans la bergerie.

OoO

D'un pas hésitant, Sakura entra dans la chambre, la même odeur perceptible partout dans cet hôpital. En voyant le corps allongé sur le lit, son coeur cogna furieusement contre sa poitrine.

Elle se rapprocha de l'endormie.

Un drap était posé sur son visage.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

Elle se retourna vers la porte.

- Non... mais je suis sa meilleure amie.

- Toutes mes condoléances...

Sous le coup de la nouvelle, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

OoO

Avant que Meilin n'ait eu le temps de sauter à la gorge de Rachel, Shaolan emprisonna la chinoise entre ses bras. Elle eu beau se débattre, elle ne put se libérer de l'emprise du jeune homme. Ses efforts mis à mal par le chinois, elle opta pour une autre stratégie.

Elle se calma.

Shaolan la relâcha.

Aussitôt, elle en profita pour bondir sur Rachel, mais à nouveau Shaolan l'empêcha d'étrangler sa proie.

- Je suis désolé pour la peine que je t'ai causé en me comportant comme je l'ai fais, assura la blonde.

- De simples excuses pour tous tes mensonges ? s'étonna la chinoise. Tu te moques de nous ?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça, déclara-t-elle peinée.

- Tu mens ! Tu as toujours été une manipulatrice, Rachel, et aujourd'hui une menteuse !

- Je t'en prie pardonne-moi. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai su me faire aimer des autres…

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit.

- Epargne-moi les jérémiades, dit-elle furieuse, entre ses dents. A cause de toi, Chris est mort ! Rien ne le fera revenir ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'une salope a voulu jouer les agents doubles !

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je...

- Un conseil, si tu ne veux pas devoir te refaire une nouvelle fois le visage, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

- Mei...

- SORS !

La colère encore plus grande que la déception, Mei se réfugia dans les bras d'Eriol.

- Eriol, murmura Rachel comme une supplique.

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta aucun regard.

- Je t'ai dit de partir ! cria la chinoise, la rage au coeur.

- Shaolan ?

Le Chinois lui fit signe de sortir.

- Tu ne mérites même pas qu'on s'attarde à te vouer au diable, souffla Meilin alors que la porte se refermait sur Shaolan.

Shaolan et Rachel s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Kaho.

- J'espère que là tu auras compris que tu as mis un terme à une belle amitié.

Visiblement attristée, Rachel baissa les yeux.

- Oui… Je t'ai fait du mal, et…

- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu m'aies trahi qui m'énerve, la coupa-t-il, ça je le supporte maintenant. Par contre, je ne supporterai jamais l'idée que tu puisses t'immiscer de nouveau dans nos vies. Je ne veux pas revoir Mei, complètement désespérée. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec Eriol à ton sujet. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Sakura… L'amitié et l'amour n'ont jamais compté, pour toi. Il n'y a rien qui compte à part toi, Rachel.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'étais là pour les autres.

- En apparence… Tu as toujours été parfaite à mes yeux, Rachel, confessa-t-il, amer. Je n'ai jamais pu voir tes défauts ou plutôt j'ai refusé de les voir. Voilà où était le problème. C'est difficile de reconnaître les fautes d'une personne qu'on place au-dessus de tout. Avec Sakura, c'est le contraire. Elle m'énervait à vouloir nous réconcilier. Elle est casse-pieds, inconsciente, curieuse… Elle est prête à tout pour résoudre les ennuis des autres, alors qu'elle a les siens…

L'amour n'est pas une question de perfection. Une photo réussie n'est pas forcément une photo bien cadrée. Les défauts, les ratures sont nécessaires pour apprécier les autres.

- Tu n'as jamais fait le maximum pour savoir qui j'étais vraiment, l'accusa-t-elle. Personne de mon entourage, aucun de vous, n'a jamais essayé de me percer à jour. C'est facile de s'arrêter sur une image sans rechercher ce qu'il y a derrière. J'ai joué le jeu… Qui m'en a empêché ? Personne ! Pour des amis, c'est lamentable !

Un rire désabusé résonna.

- Ce qui est lamentable, est ma conduite avec Sakura… J'ai failli la briser en me raccrochant à ton souvenir. J'ai été aussi détestable que tu l'as été avec moi.

- Ne m'impute pas tes fautes !

- Au contraire, je les assume.

Kaho s'approcha puis saisit le bras de Rachel.

- Partons.

- Shaolan…

- Par ta faute, des gens ont souffert… et tu as observé tout ça du haut de ta nouvelle identité sans rien nous dire… Je ne sais pas si c'est du voyeurisme, de la cruauté, du sadisme… En tout cas, pour moi, c'est terminé. Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux, Rachel. Et si tu devais mourir demain, je peux te dire que cette fois-ci personne ne versera une seule larme sur ta tombe.

Et sans un mot de plus, il rebroussa chemin.

Soulagé, il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la chambre qu'occupait Tomoyo. Il espérait pouvoir s'expliquer avec Sakura et la rassurer sur ses sentiments, du moins si la japonaise lui en laissait le temps.

En entrant, il fut ravi de de voir Sakura allongée sur un lit, ses égratignures enfin soignés.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir causé un tel choc, s'excusa l'infirmière.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

Shaolan, perplexe, interrogea Tomoyo, adossée contre ses oreillers et visiblement amusée par la scène. Elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher d'elle. Et tandis que l'infirmière et Sakura continuaient leur dialogue parsemé d'excuses, elle lui expliqua :

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Il se trouve que Sakura s'est trompée de porte et qu'elle a trouvé dans la chambre d'à côté, un patient mort. L'infirmière a cru que c'était une connaissance à elle et donc elle lui a présenté ses condoléances. Sakura est tombée dans les pommes.

- Je comprends.

- Tu devrais, toi aussi, te faire soigner toutes ces blessures. Tu fais peur.

- Je suis rassurée de voir que tu n'as rien…

- Rassurée que Sakura ne pleure pas ma mort, plutôt, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Si on peut dire ça comme ça…

- Courage, Shaolan, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. Ca va s'arranger, crois-moi.

- Je l'espère vraiment, dit-il en posant les yeux sur Sakura.

OoO

Exténuée, Sakura ouvrit la porte de leur maison, Shaolan la claqua, en soupirant. Il se faisait tard et si leurs autres amis profitaient des lits d'hôpital, ce n'était pas le cas pour eux. Le retour avec la japonaise avait été silencieux, pénible vu la tension entre eux.

- Je ne veux plus combattre avec toi, Sakura.

- Comment ça ? dit-elle en posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

- A chaque fois que je pense qua ça va aller, il suffit d'un petit truc pour nous faire reculer. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends d'une relation avec toi.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Maintenant que Rachel est là ?

Il soupira agacé.

- Rachel n'a rien à voir là dedans. Je te parle de toi et de moi.

- Bien évidemment, rétorqua-t-elle acide. Il y a à peine une heure tu étais prêt à continuer notre histoire et voilà que Tanya devient comme par magie Rachel et là... Là tu me parles de je ne sais quoi !

- J'ai tiré un trait sur Rachel, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? La seule chose qui pose désormais problème c'est toi !

- Moi ?

- L'arrivée de Rachel te fait douter, alors que je t'ai assuré que c'est toi que je voulais. Tomoyo se blesse et tu me repousses comme si j'avais été la peste alors que je ne cherchais qu'à soulager ta peine. Le problème ce n'est plus moi, mais toi ! Tu m'aimes, d'accord, mais je sais qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui n'est pas réglé entre nous... et qui si on ne le résout pas s'interposera à chaque fois qu'un obstacle se mettra sur notre route.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai rien qui cloche chez moi.

Il lui empoigna le bras.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as repoussé tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que tu me crois coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Tomoyo ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi, bon sang ?

- Pour rien !

Il lui enserra le bras, la faisant grimacer.

- Tu crois que je suis Hewitt pour me faire aussi mal ? railla-t-elle.

- Je cherche seulement à savoir...

- Savoir quoi ? C'est toi qui as été insupportable jusqu'à maintenant !

- Je me suis excusé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autres ?

- Tu crois que des excuses peuvent tout effacer ? (Il la relâcha.) Tu m'as laissée seule au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! Tu m'as quittée sans explication !

- De ça aussi je m'en excuse ! Combien de fois penses-tu que j'ai culpabilisé ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je sais que du temps de Rachel, ce n'est pas la culpabilité qui t'a rongé !

- Donc, voilà le problème ! Ce n'est pas vraiment Rachel mais le fait que j'ai osé en aimer une autre ?

- Donc tu l'as vraiment aimée... (Elle rit amère) Bonne continuation alors.

Sous l'oeil irrité et furieux du chinois, Sakura monta à l'étage.

- Alors, toutes tes bonnes paroles de toute à l'heure, ce n'était que du vent ?

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! opposa-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

- Explique-moi ! C'est tout ce que je demande !

- J'en ai marre d'être forte ! Marre de pleurer dans mon coin pour pas qu'on me voit ! Et marre d'accepter sans pouvoir hurler que la vie n'est rien d'autre qu'une sale traîtresse ! J'aurais voulu continuer à pleurer dans les jupes de ma mère ! C'est tout ce que je voulais et que je ne peux plus faire !

Le cœur lourd, elle s'assit sur les marches et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

- J'ai failli perdre Tomoyo, murmura la japonaise. Sans elle, j'aurais été seule, vraiment seule... personne après elle pour me tenir la main...

- Je suis là, moi.

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit avant de me quitter...

Le silence tomba mais n'atténua pas pour autant la tension entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Tu vois, la seule chose que j'ai faite ça a été de pleurer pour toi... Au départ, j'étais vraiment inquiète de ton silence, et puis j'ai fini par penser que tu étais parti à cause de qui s'était passé entre nous... J'ai souffert de tout ça !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'assurais que tu avais tiré un trait là-dessus ?

- Te dire le contraire, ça aurait été trop dur... Tu m'as dit que le Shaolan que j'avais connu n'était plus l'homme d'aujourd'hui, et bien c'est pareil pour moi... Si tu as laissé une adolescente, pleine de joie et sûre d'elle, ce n'est plus le cas... J'ai peur de me battre si je sais qu'à la fin quelqu'un doit mourir, j'ai peur de perdre les quelques personnes qui me restent, j'ai peur de la solitude... Je suis perdue, sans personne à mes côtés, dit-elle tristement.

Elle baissa la tête et, les yeux clos, songea à ses années de bonheur. Ces instants de félicité qu'elle aurait souhaité retrouver.

Une légère caresse la fit trembler.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage du chinois en face d'elle. Il s'était agenouillé et ses doigts caressaient sa joue. Elle enveloppa sa main de la sienne et ils s'observèrent durant quelques instants.

- Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans un mot, mais je n'avais pas assez de courage pour te parler en face. J'avais peur que mes hésitations me retiennent près de toi... Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de rester près de toi cette nuit-là, ça aurait pu atténuer ta peine...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça...

- Si, Sakura... (Il enveloppa son visage de ses mains.) Je savais que je n'allais pas rester mais je suis resté malgré tout dans tes bras. C'était cruel de ma part parce que, pour être franc avec toi, c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu ne m'oublies pas, pour que ma présence reste gravé en toi... Et cette erreur... c'est celle d'un lâche qui aurait dû combattre pour te garder et qui ne l'a pas fait. Mais tu sais, je crois avoir été puni. Même si je t'ai tourné le dos au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi, ne crois pas que continuer sans toi, ça a été facile. Mon coeur est toujours resté entre tes mains, j'ai même fini par me dire que c'était mieux ainsi et que c'était une bien belle vengeance pour toi.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Shaolan ?

- J'essayait de fuir mon père et j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi, dit-il, fardant quelque peu la vérité.

- Ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu me faire ?

_Il a fait beaucoup_, songea-t-il, _à commencer par la décision de faire tuer tes parents_.

- J'étais idiot à cette époque, expliqua-t-il. Disons que j'avais une peur bleue de lui.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurais compris.

- C'est aujourd'hui que je le comprends, sourit-il. Alors cette fois-ci, tout est réglé ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- Plus de passé qui revient nous hanter ? Plus de reproches ? Plus de Rachel ?

A toute ses question, Sakura avait vigoureusement hoché de la tête.

- Plus rien ?

- Plus rien.

Il caressa doucement sa joue.

- Je te jure que tu n'endureras plus aucune épreuve, seule. Je resterai à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi...

- Shaolan...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Mais personne ne mourra, promis. On va en terminer avec le Céleste Empire et ensuite... ensuite, je me ferai pardonner toutes mes bêtises, toutes mes paroles blessantes.

- Et comment ?

- Ah, c'est un secret, dit-il malicieux. Patience...

- Je ne pourrai jamais attendre si c'est un cadeau, dit-elle la mine boudeuse.

Il rit puis lui pinça le nez. Elle maugréa et il rit de plus belle. Puis le silence retomba pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent.

- Je t'aime vraiment, Shaolan, confessa-t-elle la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Je le sais... Et moi, je t'aime encore plus.

Approchant son visage du sien, il l'embrassa.

Ses mains s'attardèrent sur son visage. Il la regarda et la frôla, comme un sculpteur qui désire s'imprégner de son modèle dans le but de graver les traits de cette dernière dans sa mémoire. Et bien que les blessures la rendaient imparfaite, Sakura avait l'impression d'être la plus belle créature qu'il n'ait jamais contemplé.

Que les rues de cette ville s'encombrent à nouveau du bruit de ces véhicules qui les sillonnaient.

Que les trottoirs offrent leurs odeurs aux passants qui s'attardaient pour flirter ou cuver.

Que le vent se glisse entre les feuilles des arbres de Central Park et les fassent frissonner.

Que chacun fasse ce qu'il avait à faire cette nuit.

Elle n'écoutait plus que sa voix, ne ressentait que son amour, ne vibrait que sous ses doigts.

- Tes blessures ? fit-elle remarquer alors qu'ils se dirigeaient, maladroitement, dans le noir.

- On verra ça demain, dit-il, alors que ses mains ôtaient le haut de la japonaise.

- Mais Shaolan...

Il étouffa sa récrimination sous un baiser.

- Laisse-moi t'aimer en paix, veux-tu ?

- Je me fais du souci, c'est tout, assura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Le seul souci que tu devrais avoir, c'est celui de savoir si j'arriverai à ôter ce truc, marmonna-t-il en bataillant avec son soutien-gorge.

- Je t'ai connu plus doué pour les ôter.

- Oui, mais là, je suis en stress.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Bingo ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque enfin il parvint à bout des attaches.

Il fit glisser les bretelles du sous-vêtement.

- Maintenant, il manque la lumière.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Shaolan !

- Hé ho ! Une chose à la fois. N'oublie pas que je suis blessé à la tête donc ma capacité à raisonner est moindre ce soir.

- Tu en racontes de ces bêtises des fois.

- C'est l'amour qui me rend fou, se défendit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- Attend...

- Oui ?

- Pas ici...

D'un sourire, il écarta quelques mèches de son front et y posa un baiser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je peux t'assurer que tu seras la seule fille à avoir coucher dans cette chambre.

- Et Ra... Non, on en parle plus.

Elle lui sauta au cou et le couvrit de baiser.

**A suivre...**

Donc, voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je ne crois pas avoir été plus sadique que d'habitude... non, je ne pense pas. En fait, je ne sais pas si je dois laisser ça comme ça ou au contraire continuer cette scène dans le prochain chapitre, ce qui m'obligerait à revoir peut-être le rating... hm... en plus avec ses morts et tout... bon, on verra bien ce que me dictera l'inspiration et peut-être ce que me dictera les lectrices, lol.

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée (selon chacun) et à une prochaine !


	20. Une nuit près des étoiles

Hello ! Ouais, bon, c'est vrai que je devrais la jouer moins fanfare vu que je suis trèèèès en retard à notre rendez-vous. Je vous prie de bien m'excuser. Quelques explications ? Attendez, je vais chercher ma boîte à excuses que je servais aux profs. Non, sérieusement, c'est juste que faut pas oublier que je ne fais pas que écrire des fics, hélas et que ma vie en dehors de l'ordi, c'est pas qu'un rêve mais la réalité et donc que j'ai aussi des responsabilités (genre). Et que taper des chapitres à des heures pas possibles…impossible. Donc voilà, je me suis montrée sincère envers vous. Allez, trêves de blabla et place au chapitre ! (un peu court, je l'avoue)

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 20 : Une nuit près des étoiles

_Me considérer comme mort alors que je suis vivant_, pensa-t-il amer. _Quelle bonne blague ! _

Plongé dans l'obscurité, il pénétra dans la pièce puis s'immobilisa, observant cette lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre et baignait le lit d'une lumière pâle mêlée de bleu. Tout était calme ici alors qu'au dehors, il percevait les sirènes des ambulanciers, les klaxons des voitures ainsi que les cris. Il aurait voulu faire taire ces bruits afin de préserver ce coin paisible, là où sommeillait celle qui lui avait ravi le cœur, il y a des semaines de cela. Mais quand était-il pour elle ?

Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas l'éveiller puis, à pas feutrés, s'approcha du lit sur lequel était étendue cette jeune fille dont les longs cheveux sombres s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller. Envoûtante dans son habit de belle princesse endormie, sa poitrine se soulevait puis s'affaissait lentement, régulièrement. Elle vivait, tout simplement.

Et dire qu'il avait failli la perdre cet après-midi.

La mort.

Il l'avait tant de fois vue à sa porte qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer. Ses parents, ses proches… Ces derniers l'avaient quitté sans qu'il ne puisse s'opposer à leurs départs. Mais il ne supporterait plus de voir ses amis  encore moins « elle »  être emportés les uns après les autres par la Faucheuse.

Tout en contemplant ce visage serein, il eut un rire amer. Que pouvait-il faire face à la mort ? Que pouvait-il entreprendre pour empêcher Shaolan de s'opposer à son père ? Rien…

Il s'installa sur le lit et doucement caressa la joue de Tomoyo. Sa peau était douce, ce contact sensuel… Il frémit. Minutieusement, il étudia à nouveau ces trais fins, cette bouche si parfaite qui appelait la sienne. Il se pencha lentement sur elle puis baisa le bout de ses lèvres. Doux contact, doux frisson, doux souvenir qu'il emporta avec lui lorsqu'il se redressa.

Soudain les paupières de la japonaise se rouvrirent, elle le dévisagea longuement avant qu'un sourire chaleureux ne s'esquisse sur ses lèvres. Elle porta sa main vers son visage, frôlant tout d'abord sa joue puis caressant enfin cette peau masculine.

 Je ne crois pas avoir demandé le baiser d'un prince.

Toujours ce sourire qui le charmait, or il savait depuis le temps que les sourires n'étaient pour la plupart qu'une façade... comme le sien. Il se demandait toujours s'il en était de même pour Tomoyo. _Que caches-tu derrière ces deux améthystes ? _pensa-t-il.

 Rien qui puisses t'intéresser, Eriol.

Stupéfait, il se releva d'un bond et la considéra.

 Et oui, je suis ainsi, ajouta-t-elle sans émotion.

Elle se rassit puis enserra ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés sous son menton.

 Etrange fille qui sourit toujours et qui semble toujours tout savoir... mais je ne suis quand même pas un monstre, termina-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme.

Elle tendit son bras vers Eriol. L'étonnement de ce dernier, n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il avança sans crainte et s'installa près d'elle. Elle lui prit alors la main, la serra dans la sienne avant de fermer les yeux.

Le néant parsemé de sons divers.

Des images derrière la fumée.

Les larmes de désespoir dissimulées par le téléphone qui ne cesse de sonner.

Juste le silence derrière les ruines d'un coeur blessé.

Un enfant seul qui attend, assis près d'un mur et qui pleure silencieusement, sans oser crier sa peine, sans oser crier sa rage.

_Dormir là où je voudrais, dans un coin de ce monde où personne ne pourra jamais violer mon sanctuaire, loin de la haine, loin des guerres... partir loin, très loin pour préserver le peu d'espoir que j'ai en l'homme..._

Doucement, Tomoyo rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux du brun dont elle venait de percer les secrets. Il paraissait troublé, presque apeuré comme s'il venait de comprendre que son esprit venait d'être fouillé. Elle voulut à nouveau lui caresser la joue mais il saisit son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'effleurer.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager, des questions enfouies dans leurs regards.

 Qu'as-tu vu ?

 Une autre âme blessée... (Il se crispa.) Mais qui ne l'est pas dans ce monde ? Tu conseilles Shaolan et Meilin mais tu négliges tes propres recommandations, pourquoi ?

Il relâcha le poignet de Tomoyo puis, cessant de lui faire face, entrecroisa nerveusement ses doigts. Le dos voûtés, il s'entêta à fixer le sol.

 Eriol ?

 Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a aucune réponse à donner... Et puis, c'est bien connu : les gens adorent donner des conseils aux autres, mais rechignes à les appliquer eux-mêmes. Je ne déroge pas à la règle, hélas.

Il soupira et, les mains sur le lit, renversa sa tête en arrière pour considérer le plafond obscurci.

_Beaucoup d'ombres pour peu de clarté._

 Je vois ce qu'un seul décès a pu provoquer chez deux de mes amis, dit-il soudain, et je cherche une solution pour leur éviter de voir d'autres morts. (Il rit, désabusé.) Seul un idiot peut penser ainsi. Personne ne peut éloigner la Mort et moi, pauvre mortel, même avec des pouvoirs je ne pourrais pas m'opposer à elle... Oui, finalement à quoi sert-on puisqu'il faut mourir un jour ?

 Shaolan ne sait rien de ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ?

 Lui dire que je serais prêt à mourir sur l'heure pour leur éviter toutes ces souffrances sans intérêts ? Si je lui disais le fond de ma pensée, il me tuerait lui-même... Pourtant, j'ai besoin de me dire que ma vie aura au moins servi à quelqu'un, à une personne qui m'aura réellement apprécié et qui me gardera dans sa mémoire. C'est à ça que servent les amis, en fin de compte : à maintenir notre souvenir.

 Plus rien ne trouve donc grâce à tes yeux ?

 Peut-être... Si ce plafond avait été le soleil, je ne lui aurais pas donné plus d'attention... C'est ce que j'aimerais dire, mais... (Son regard glissa sur Tomoyo.) Il suffit que le soleil brille à l'intérieur d'un coeur, pour qu'une vision change... Malheureusement, ça ne résout pas mon problème puisque j'ai une autre personne à écarter des bras de la Mort. Les relations sont enrichissantes mais elles deviennent vite d'insupportables chaînes...

Il se releva puis, sans un mot de plus, traversa la pièce en direction de la sortie. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte.

 Eriol !

 Disons que c'était une confession sans importance que je te demande de garder pour toi. Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Il perçut alors les mouvements d'un corps. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez sur Tomoyo qui le regardait, non plus avec ce sourire chaleureux, mais avec un sourire attristé qui marquait gravement ses traits.

 Mon intention n'était pas de remonter d'anciennes blessures à la surface, juste de te comprendre un peu plus, Eriol.

 Je le sais.

 Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens parce qu'il en est de même pour moi. Cette amertume de ne pas pouvoir sauver ceux qui nous sont chers, cette impuissance face à leur tristesse... je comprends tout ça. En revanche, je ne crois pas que les relations soient de lourdes chaînes à porter, dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues.

 Comment les définirais-tu dans ce cas là ?

 Comme des chaînes que l'on doit fièrement arborer autour de son coeur.

Et sur cette phrase, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

OoO

 J'ai peur que tu ne partes encore au petit matin... même si je sais que tu m'aimes ! rajouta-t-elle à la hâte en voyant un voile gris tomber sur les prunelles chaudes de Shaolan. Je suis désolée d'avoir remis ça sur le...

Promptement, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

 Non, tu as raison... c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai fait des promesses cette nuit-là que je n'ai pas tenues et... je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir... à ta place, je pense que je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me revoir. (Elle sourit tout en s'allongeant sur lui.) Je veux que tu sois ma terre d'accueil lorsque tout ira mal, et je veux être cet endroit où tu te réfugieras quand tu auras le coeur lourd, Sakura.

 C'est déjà le cas, répliqua-t-elle en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux pour dégager le front du chinois.

 Et si on refaisait notre première fois ?

Décontenancée, elle demeura tout d'abord silencieuse face à cette proposition saugrenue avant de sourciller tout en songeant que son petit ami perdait la tête, sûrement à cause de cette journée mouvementée.

 Tu sais que je ne peux pas retrouver un hymen en claquant des doigts ?

 Bien sûr que je le sais, dit-il en lui pinçant le nez. Je veux dire qu'on fera ça comme deux amoureux qui se découvrent pour la première fois. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle réfléchit, mais voyant qu'elle s'éternisait, Shaolan l'embrassa.

 Hé ! dit-elle en s'écartant. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'écouter ma réponse !

 « Qui ne dit rien, consent », décréta-t-il en la pressant davantage contre elle.

 T'es certain que ce soit la bonne phrase ?

 On s'en fout !

 Et dire qu'il y à peine cinq minutes, tu étais plus romantique... c'est affli... Shaolan ! s'écria-t-elle en ressentant cette partie de son corps qui requérait toute son attention.

 A ma décharge, disons que... je ne suis qu'un homme faible, même très faible face à toi.

OoO Flash Spécial : Feylie : bon, là c'est censé être le R que j'avais promis à ma Rivale. Petit mot pour elle : c'est payer cher, tes infos ! Dernière fois que je passe un deal avec toi ! C'était le Flash Spécial OoO

La lampe de chevet projetait des ombres mouvantes sur les murs de la chambre.

Son doigt effleura sensuellement sa lèvre alors que son regard se perdait dans le vert de ses prunelles. Ses mains glissèrent autour de son visage puis l'approchèrent lentement du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se joignent. La douceur du baiser céda face à leurs ardeurs. Sa langue se mêla à la sienne, l'entraînant dans un ballet sensuel, divin.

Sa bouche l'abandonna puis, traîtresse, glissa vers sa nuque qu'il traça de baisers, se fraya un chemin entre la vallée de ses seins dont les pointes s'étaient durcies par le plaisir. De sa langue, il contourna les mamelons sans toutefois y goûter. Il leva des yeux pleins de malice vers celle dont les joues avaient gagné en rougeur. Que ce soit un reste de timidité ou le résultat de ce qu'il lui infligeait, il s'en réjouissait. Il détourna les yeux et revint plonger la tête entre la poitrine de la japonaise. Toutefois, il se désintéressa très vite de ce paysage pour s'engager dans une autre exploration. Il parsema son ventre de ses baisers puis ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses roses chair.

Ses doigts se firent plus aventureux, jouant sur ce corps qui était devenu l'instrument dont il arrachait, à chaque caresse, des frissons d'extase, allant jusqu'à coordonner ses soupirs aux siens.

 Shaolan...

Il s'arrêta puis remonta vers ce visage marqué par le désir alors que les yeux demeuraient clos. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis la regarda à nouveau, surprenant ainsi le moment où elle rouvrit les paupières après cette première fièvre qui l'avait emportée.

 Un vrai diablotin, souffla-t-elle.

 Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais être aussi rapide que la première fois... désolé, mais tu vas devoir me supporter toute la nuit et peut-être même durant la matinée, et même...

Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux puis les tira légèrement.

 Au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, prouve-moi ce que tu vaux comme amant.

 Tu doutes de mes capacités ? s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

 Un peu.

 Le truc qu'il ne fallait pas dire, vous êtes dans de beaux draps, mademoiselle Kinomoto.

 Ah, bon ? J'y suis déjà dans les draps.

 Et en plus, ça se moque. Franchement, tu devrais avoir plus de considération pour celui qui bientôt te dévoilera la beauté des étoiles.

Elle éclata de rire puis, tout à coup, Shaolan disparut, la tête sous les draps. Un long gémissement lui échappa. Révoltée, elle souleva les draps et croisa deux prunelles brillantes de convoitise.

 T'es un tricheur !

 Le jour où ma copine doutera de mes talents en langue étrangère, n'est pas venu, foi de Li !

 Attends, un peu ! dit-elle en s'engouffrant sous le tissu.

Après une lutte acharnée pour savoir qui allait se laisser dominer, ce fut Sakura qui finit par enjamber le chinois. La lueur taquine que ce dernier perçut dans les yeux verts de la japonaise lui fit craindre le pire. Il voulut se redresser mais de ses mains, Sakura l'obligea à demeurer allongé. Ces seins si généreusement offerts, cette taille fine ainsi que ses jambes autour de lui le firent réagir à nouveau.

Ressentant son désir, Sakura sourit mutine puis se pencha sur sa bouche qu'elle baisa avec avidité. Elle mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

 Bouge pas, mon p'tit loup.

 Hé ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas me manger tout cru !

 Tu verras bien.

Aussitôt, elle plongea son visage dans sa nuque, profitant ainsi de la douceur de ses cheveux et humant leur enivrant parfum, avant de disperser ses baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau du chinois.

Noyé sous des flammes de désirs, il ignorait s'il devait succomber dès maintenant ou attendre d'autres ravissements. Mais comment ne pas perdre pied alors que celle qu'il aimait plus que tout le rendait fou d'amour ? Que faire lorsque le paradis n'était plus qu'un immense brasier où il se consumait petit à petit ?

Au bout d'un moment, elle revint l'embrasser puis soudain, il la fit basculer sous lui.

 Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, implora-t-il à son oreille.

 Je t'aime plus que tout, souffla-t-elle, tremblante, plus que ma vie surtout...

Loin de se lasser de cette bouche tentatrice, il approfondit le baiser tout en plaçant une jambe entre celles fuselées de la japonaise. A cet instant, elle écarta instinctivement ses jambes, lui permettant ainsi de se faufiler entre ses cuisses. D'un coup de rein, il la pénétra puis la contempla d'un air amoureux.

Alors que ses mains agrippaient ses fesses, elle les remonta vers son dos et s'amusa à y laisser l'empreinte de ses ongles.

 Sakura...

 Quoi ? Je ne fais que marquer mon territoire.

Heureux, il l'embrassa. Et après que les jambes de Sakura l'eurent fortement enserré, comme si elle cherchait à l'empêcher de déserter ses bras, leurs deux corps unis entreprirent une danse frénétique, sensuelle et érotique jusqu'à parvenir au sommet de cette jouissance qui les libérèrent. Les frissons se répercutèrent longtemps après qu'il ait crié, après qu'elle ait hurlé son amour.

Le corps palpitant et en sueur, le coeur cognant, la respiration haletante, ils s'observèrent longuement, un sourire de contentement sur leurs lèvres. Puis, doucement, Shaolan posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il avait conscience de peser lourd sur Sakura mais il n'avait pas la force de se retirer et encore moins de s'éloigner de cette place si près de son coeur.

 Shaolan...

 Je sais... je t'écrase.

 Non, ce n'est pas ça, même si c'est vrai quand même.

Il leva la tête pour la contempler.

 Je ne veux plus quitter cette place, Sakura, plus jamais...

 Si ton corps m'appartient alors le mien sera tien, dit-elle simplement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Satisfait de cette réponse, il s'écarta sur le côté puis, la saisissant par la taille, il la maintint sur elle.

OoO

« Arrête Shaolan », marmonna-t-elle en ressentant des chatouillis sur sa jambe. Finalement à bout de nerf  monsieur ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser dormir  elle écarta sa main de son corps pour la tendre sur l'autre côté du lit. Elle pâlit aussitôt en rencontrant un vide qui à ses yeux signifiait le néant. Aussitôt, elle rouvrit grandement les yeux puis se redressa en écartant les draps.

Sur le lit, nulle autre présence que la sienne et celle de Kéro qui s'était fait un devoir de la réveiller pour qu'elle assiste, impuissante, à la désertion de Shaolan. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du drap.

 Il m'avait promis de rester...

Son coeur s'étreignit alors qu'elle considérait obstinément cette place vide à ses côtés, ces étoffes froissées sans aucun corps dessus. _Ne vas pas faire de conclusions hâtives_, pensa-t-elle en reprenant confiance.

Elle ajusta un drap autour de son corps et se releva. Précipitamment tout en cherchant à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le drap  Sakura sortit de la chambre puis, dans le corridor, s'immobilisa. Elle tendit l'oreille. De plus en plus perplexe, elle avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la rambarde pour observer le couple dans le salon.

Elle faillit pousser une exclamation outrée en voyant l'homme châtain, visiblement sortit de sa douche  les cheveux encore mouillés, il portait encore une longue serviette nouée autour de sa taille  face à une blonde coiffée d'une casquette.

_Rachel_, songea Sakura, partagée entre la colère et le chagrin. _Il quitte mon lit pour aller dans les bras de l'autre blonde... Il m'avait pourtant dit que... Stop ! Cette fois-ci, j'en ai assez ! _

Il était hors de question de les laisser roucouler tranquillement dans cette maison ! Elle rajusta son peignoir improvisé autour d'elle et d'un pas décidé, elle dévala les escaliers, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Shaolan qui sourcilla face à cette brusque entrée en scène.

Sakura empoigna le bras de l'intruse et la fit promptement se retourner. Cette dernière, surprise, ôta ses lunettes noires.

 Mei ? lâcha Sakura, abasourdie.

 Je vois qu'il s'en passe des choses en une nuit, nota-t-elle espiègle.

 C'est pas ce que tu crois, bredouilla la japonaise dont les joues n'étaient plus que deux tomates bien mûres.

 Mais bien sûr... Vu ta tenue débraillée, je ne pense pas que ce soit un simple cauchemar qui ait pu autant te déboussoler.

Devant l'embarras de Sakura, Shaolan décida d'intervenir et de changer surtout de sujet.

 Je pensais que tu étais à l'hôpital avec les autres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ? Et surtout déguisée en blonde ? En passant, cette perruque ne te pas va.

 Garde tes remarques pour toi... Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis là incognito, dit-elle d'une voix emprunte de mystère. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis ici et qui je suis.

 J'ignore à quoi tu joues, Mei, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, mais la prochaine fois que tu entres ici déguisée, sans même t'annoncer, je te jette illico dehors.

Un sourire espiègle s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la chinoise.

 Et manquer la vue de tes muscles si saillants ?

Rapidement, Sakura s'interposa entre les deux amis.

 Toi, vas te rhabiller. Et toi, Mei, arrête de lorgner sur ton meilleur ami ! ordonna-t-elle en la voyant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour observer, au-dessus de son épaule, le chinois.

 C'est un mec quand même, alors faut pas me demander d'ignorer ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Mais ne t'en fais, pas : je ne risque pas de te le voler, vu son sale caractère.

 Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça, rétorqua Shaolan. Ton caractère, il est pire que le mien !

 Moi, je ne suis pas prompt à monter sur mes grands chevaux !

 Explique-nous ce que tu veux, à part me gâcher ma matinée, maugréa-t-il.

 Faut attendre notre gentil patron, répondit-elle. Il vous expliquera comme il l'a fait avec nous après votre départ. En attendant... Il faudrait peut-être que vous vous rhabilliez avant de prendre froid. J'ai pas raison ?

Renonçant à répliquer, Shaolan posa ses mains sur la taille de Sakura qui sursauta. Celle-ci se laissa guider vers les escaliers qu'ils montèrent sous l'oeil amusé mais ravi de Meilin.

 Et ne retournez pas au lit ! lança-t-elle en les voyant à l'étage qui s'embrassaient.

 Si seulement, elle pouvait se taire, marmonna Shaolan. Elle...

Il interrompit sa phrase alors que Sakura, qu'il tenait entre ses bras, le frappait de ses poings.

 Tu m'as promis que tu serais là à mon réveil... quand je suis descendue et que je t'ai aperçu avec une blonde... J'ai eu peur, espèce d'idiot !

 Je suis désolé... je pensais avoir le temps de prendre un bain et de te préparer quelque chose à manger pour te surprendre. C'est raté, on dirait.

Il écarta quelque mèches de son visage puis sourit.

 Un petit coup de peigne ne serait pas du luxe, plaisanta-t-il. Tu ne crois pas ?

Face à son hilarité, Sakura lui porta un coup dans le ventre, pivota sur les talons et se dirigea, à la hâte, vers la salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'enferma. Pantois, Shaolan vit la porte se refermer sous son nez.

 Sakura ! s'écria-t-il en cognant la porte. Tu m'ouvres ?

 Non, je ne partage pas mon bain avec les mauvais blagueurs de ton genre.

 T'es certaine de ne pas vouloir profiter de mon corps parfait ?

 Je ne parle pas non plus aux vantards.

 OK ! Je vais aller voir Mei. Je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera mes...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, une main agrippa à son bras et le tira à l'intérieur.

 Tu sais, si tu es aussi jalouse que moi je le suis, on s'en sortira jamais, dit-il en pressant son corps contre le sien.

 Aime-moi encore, implora-t-elle.

 Les désirs de ma fleur de cerisiers sont des ordres que je me dois d'exécuter...

OoO

 De tous les membres dont Eriol a pu obtenir les noms grâce aux informations laissées par Chris, il n'y a que ce couple dont vous pouvez...

 Vous savez ce que vous nous demandez ? coupa-t-il abruptement.

 Tu te sens donc incapable de te charger de cette mission, conclut Kakei, détendu.

Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Vous avez déjà vu le résultat de notre première infiltration et pourtant vous êtes partant pour que l'on réitère l'expérience... C'est du suicide !

 Shaolan, fit Sakura en posant une main sur son bras.

 Pas question ! J'ai perdu beaucoup lors de cette première mission et je ne tiens pas à perdre encore plus. Si vous y tenez, je peux très bien y aller seul mais pas avec Sakura !

 Je ne suis pas non plus un vase fragile ! explosa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me mettes à l'écart comme ça !

 Hé bien, si ! N'imagine pas m'accompagner, un point c'est tout !

 Je vous avais dit que ça ne serait pas facile de faire avaler ça à notre copain Shaolan, chuchota Meilin à l'oreille de Kakei dont la mine toujours aussi réjouie ne présageait rien de bon.

 Ecoute, Shaolan, coupa-t-il, j'ai besoin d'un couple soudé pour cette mission, un couple qui se connaisse parfaitement et qui puisse tromper l'ennemi. Si ce dernier nous a pris de cours, nous devons à notre tour en faire de même. Si tu souhaites réellement venger la mort de Chris et détruire le Céleste Empire, il n'existe qu'une seule solution... aucune autre. Donc, soit tu t'en charges selon mes conditions et nous aurons une chance de l'emporter, soit tu agis à ta manière et ton père l'emportera. A toi de voir.

Soucieux, le chinois considéra les documents sur la table.

 Concernant Meilin et Eriol, ils sont officiellement morts. Ce qui leur permettra d'agir sans subir cette surveillance de la part de ton père. Quant à vous deux, vous serez notre cheval de Troie. Tout a été finement mis en place et un seul faux pas et tout sera ruiné.

 Un tel plan ne se fait pas en une seule nuit, releva Shaolan, mais je préfère éviter de penser que vous étiez au courant pour les évènements d'hier.

 Oui, parfois il vaut mieux ne pas savoir pour ne pas être déçu, sourit-il, mais je ne pense pas être un homme dépourvu de tout sens moral pour risquer la vie de mes collaborateurs juste pour un plan. Il faudrait être cruel pour cela.

 Cruels, nous le sommes lorsqu'il s'agit de faire passer à tout prix nos intérêts avant ceux des autres. C'est ce que vous faites en me poussant à accepter.

Sans brusquerie, Kakei posa sa tasse de café sur la table puis décroisa les jambes.

 Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt.

 Qui sait ?

Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard puis Kakei se releva, aussitôt imité par Saiga, son éternelle ombre.

 Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de l'ensemble de ces documents. Je vous donne sept jours pour vous préparer.

 Et pour Hewitt et Rachel ?

Kakei s'immobilisa.

 Hewitt nous a malheureusement échappé des mains (Shaolan serra les poings). Et pour Rachel, elle est en lieu sûr.

Et sans plus attendre, l'homme traversa le salon en direction de la sortie.

 Allez, Shao, l'encouragea Meilin. Dis-toi qu'après ça, on sera enfin débarrassés de ces pourris. Et puis, cette fois-ci, on sera dans les coulisses pour contrôler tout. Pas de dérapage, je te le jure qu'on fera ça en pro. Ça en bouchera un coin à notre Chris.

 Fais attention, Mei.

Elle lui sourit puis emboîta le pas à Saiga. Leur départ plongea le salon dans un profond silence. Assis sur le canapé, Shaolan semblait ne plus vouloir desserrer les dents.

Il va peut-être pleuvoir, déclara Sakura en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Elle tendit sa main au dehors durant quelques minutes puis revint vers la table basse où elle se saisit des documents laissés par Kakei et que Shaolan observait, contrarié. Sous l'œil irrité de ce dernier, elle s'installa ensuite derrière le poste informatique avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qui contenait une série de papiers ainsi qu'une petite disquette.

 Sakura.

Elle lui fit signe de se taire, malheureusement elle finit par comprendre que la présence (bien trop difficile à ignorer) du jeune homme l'empêcherait de se concentrer. Finalement, elle leva les yeux de la paperasse pour lui accorder toute son attention.

 Tu as entendu Kakei, non ? Il faut qu'on étudie tout ça dans la semaine. Se disputer ça ne ferait que nous retarder.

 Qui as dit qu'on se disputerait ?

 Je te connais. Tu cherches sûrement un moyen de me faire renoncer mais manque de chance pour toi, j'ai aussi des comptes à régler avec le Céleste Empire et il est hors de question que tu me mettes à l'écart. C'est entré dans ta petite tête ?

Pour seule réponse, le chinois se releva et monta les escaliers.

 Shaolan ?

Persuadée de l'avoir fâché, elle soupira. Malgré tout, elle refusait de le poursuivre pour lui donner raison et s'effacer de cette affaire juste pour éviter un danger. Ils étaient deux et ils seraient deux à affronter l'ennemi. _Et puis, je ne suis pas une princesse fragile qu'on doit protéger à outrance_, songea-t-elle.

Elle observa attentivement la photo du couple. La femme, aux cheveux roux cuivrés se tenait près d'un homme brun, tous deux vêtus dans de longues tuniques rouges et bleus, des écharpes jaunes ceinturées autour de leurs tailles (_sans doute leurs habits de cérémonies lors des séminaires_, songea-t-elle). Les yeux verts de sa compagne le couvaient amoureusement alors que ses bras l'enlaçaient. Tout à coup, Sakura reçut une légère tape sur la tête. Courroucée, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez sur un book que lui tendait Shaolan.

 C'est… disons, un cadeau, marmonna-t-il légèrement empourpré, ce qui étonna Sakura.

Déconcertée elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui remette un souvenir de leur soirée au studio, surtout que ce n'était pas un si bon souvenir que cela puisqu'ils s'étaient aussitôt disputés , la jeune fille regarda longuement ce présent avant de le prendre et de l'ouvrir pour voir ses photos. _J'ai l'air d'une vulgaire poupée qu'on aurait habillée pour une soirée de riches_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

 Je t'accorde le fait qu'un bijou aurait été bien plus romantique, ajouta-t-il en se méprenant sur son soupir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter les bijouteries et je n'avais que ça sous la main.

Sous cet aveu, elle éclata de rire ; ce qui renfrogna le chinois.

 Je suis désolée, parvint-elle à articuler après que sa crise de fou rire ait pris fin.

 Je vois ça.

Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se faire pardonner aussi facilement, Sakura se leva puis mêla ses doigts à ceux de Shaolan qui s'entêtait à garder la tête inclinée sur sa gauche pour éviter de croiser ses prunelles vertes.

 Je suis contente d'avoir été ton modèle et j'espère le rester. (Il la regarda.) Merci pour tout.

Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis sourit.

 Et si on commençait le travail ? proposa-t-il enfin apaisé.

 Surtout que là, je vais devoir songer à démissionner.

 De la Clow Read ? lâcha-t-il avec espoir.

 Non, de chez Oncle Bill. Vu que je sèche énormément ces derniers temps et vu ce qui nous attend, je ne veux pas jouer les serveuses invisibles. Alors autant démissionner.

Déçu, Shaolan s'assit sur la seule chaise face à l'écran d'ordinateur et d'un oeil critique étudia les photos éparpillées sur la table près du clavier.

 Tout de même, je trouve que cette histoire est risquée.

 Depuis quand le danger te fait-il reculer ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

 Depuis que je me dis que je risque de perdre quelqu'un qui m'est plus que cher.

Alors qu'il l'étudiait du regard, Sakura prit place sur ses genoux.

 Donc voilà, les époux Graham, dit-elle en lui mettant la photo sous les yeux. Lui est un producteur de film et elle, c'est une publicitaire très prisée dans son domaine. Ils se sont rencontrés par le biais du Céleste Empire lors d'un séminaire.

 Ils jouent également les marieurs, ça promet !

 Ouais bon, c'est pas le sujet ici, le réprimanda-t-elle avant de continuer sa lecture. Ils ont le degré de Compagnon, supérieur à celui d'Apprenti. Ce qui veut dire qu'on sera bien placés dans la hiérarchie du Céleste Empire.

Pas besoin de préciser, c'était logique.

Vexée, elle le frappa sur la tête.

Peut-être que c'est logique mais encore faut-il que tu puisses te mettre dans la peau du personnage et adopter les règles de cette secte !

 Bien sûr que je le pourrai ! dit-il en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Avoir l'arrogance et le parler d'un riche...

 Oui, finalement, c'est un rôle qui t'ira à la perfection. Mais avant de se mouler dans le moule, il va falloir apprendre tout ce qui les concerne.

 Barbant, comme d'habitude, soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le siège.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà une suite qui a tardé à venir. J'espère que pour les chapitres suivants, je prendrai moins de temps. On verra bien, je prends le pari avec moi-même, lol.

**Kashachan**, **Archangel.gaia **(je peux te dire que ton retour a été très remarqué), **Ombre et Lumière **(pour le défi, laisse-moi juste le temps parce que là, je commence un marathon de fics à écrire et qui on été commandés donc... patience. **Princesse d'Argent **(là je pense que tu seras encore en vacances pour ce chapitre là, non ?) **La secte Rogue **(fan de HP ? Lol. Pour ce chapitre, il sera court hélas) **Norisiam**, **Sssaki**, **Lana 51**(rating changé mdr) **Laumie** (bisous, ma p'tite) **Le saut de l'Ange **(intriguant Shaolan... c'est un compliment trop bien pour lui,mdr) **Etoile45** (bon, c'est pas sur ce chapitre que tu auras tes réponses), **Akeri la malicieuse **(malicieuse, je le confirme : une review en anglais et un pseudo en français. je me posais la question de savoir si je devais te répondre en chinois ou pas,lol) **Debbie** (merci pour ton Mp le jour de mon anniversaire, ça m'a fait hyper très plaisir, et là je voulais te remercier publiquement... on va dire que j'avais la flemme d'écrire un mail, mdr, désolée) **Lil'Ashura** (la suite t'a plu ?), **Asahi Shin'ju** (trop tard, je sais que t'es une perverse maintenant), **SanzoGirl** (t'as vu, j'ai bien bossé hein ?)

Bisous à tous et merci d'être encore là malgré ma désertion.


	21. Cheval de Troie

Hello !

Après un mois de juillet passé sous le signe des rencontres, je me remets au travail pour vous offrir un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude et plus ennuyeux et plein de blabla... pauvres lecteurs. Sur le plateau, le retour d'un vieux pote de café, les préparatifs de nos deux agents doubles, mdr, une relecture des quatrains de Nostradamus, une ballade sur un ferry et pour finir, le retour de l'aîné. Je pense que comme menu, c'est déjà pas mal. Ça vous permettra de tenir jusqu'au prochain dîner ou sinon, venez vous faire rembourser pour indigestion, lol.

Et une question crucial : plutôt mousse au chocolat ou Shaolan dans un bain ? lol (ce sera un gros dilemme pour Mando, lol.)

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 21 : Cheval de Troie

Elle poussa la porte - faisant ainsi tinter joyeusement la clochette - et aussitôt l'odeur de café titilla son odora, l'enivrant et la replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle ne s'était pas aventurée ici. Elle se mit sur le côté, permettant ainsi au client, derrière elle, de passer. _Rien n'a changé_, se dit-elle alors que le rire de son patron l'informait de sa bonne humeur.

Penché à une table, oncle Bill conversait - comme à son habitude - avec des étudiants. Sakura fit quelques pas dans leur direction. La conversation semblait porter sur les religions du monde, certainement un sujet d'exposé. Quoi qu'il en soit le débat était bien entamé et chacun y allait de son point de vue. Sakura toussa, sachant qu'elle s'attirerait les foudres des étudiants en s'accaparant "oncle Bill" pour quelques malheureuses minutes.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux et, sans surprise, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'excusa auprès de son cercle de discussion puis combla la distance qui le séparait de sa serveuse dont la présence manquait cruellement à nombre de ses clients. Mais malgré cette désertion passée, la fleur de cerisier leur revenait encore plus rayonnante que jamais. Le regard pétillant, la mine radieuse ; tout indiquait qu'elle avait surmonté la tragédie.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda oncle Bill en la menant au fond de la boutique, près d'une plante verte.

- Vous savez donc pour…

- Oui, les étudiants parlent et... Eriol et Meilin étaient si jeunes… Quelle tragédie !

- Oui...

Mentir ainsi à oncle Bill était assez cruel mais elle ne pouvait guère se permettre de dévoiler la moindre information, susceptible de ruiner leur mission. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de prendre une mine chagrinée. Ce qu'elle aurait dû faire plus tôt au lieu d'entrer dans le cybercafé en affichant un large sourire. _Tant pis_, songea-t-elle. _On va essayer de faire au mieux._

- Vous savez, je ne les connaissais pas aussi longtemps que Shaolan. C'est lui qui est... Il est beaucoup plus touché par leur brusque disparition. Moi, je ne peux que le réconforter, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Sois courageuse dans cette épreuve et ne faiblis pas. Shaolan t'en sera reconnaissant.

- Je le serai.

- Tu aurais tout de même dû rester chez toi.

- Non... Je suis là pour vous donner ma démission. Vous comprenez, à quoi bon garder une serveuse toujours absente ? Autant embaucher quelqu'un de plus disponible.

- Voyons ! Je n'imagine pas une autre personne à ta place. Prends ton temps et reviens ici quand tu voudras. Il y aura toujours un poste pour toi, ma petite Sakura.

- Merci... Et mes condoléances pour votre ami. J'aurais dû vous les présenter plus tôt.

Le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit.

- Ces derniers temps, la mort semble être sur nos pas. Mon ami Chen, sa femme Erin et puis Eriol et Meilin... Fais attention à toi.

Sakura eut l'impression qu'oncle Bill en savait beaucoup plus sur le pourquoi de tous ces décès, mais qu'il se taisait en attendant un aveu de sa part. _Mais c'est impossible_, pensa-t-elle. _Il ne sait sûrement rien du Céleste Empire, de la Clow Read ou de ce qu'on peut faire en réalité. _Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, Sakura amorça une retraite stratégique.

- Vos clients attendent vos conseils et votre savoir, dit-elle. Je vais donc vous laisser.

- Il est hors de question que tu quittes mon havre de paix sans avoir dégusté un café ou goûté au moins à mes muffins.

- Je suis réellement désolée, mais j'ai vraiment une journée chargée.

- Un café pour ton départ, tu me dois bien ça.

- Entendu, concéda-t-elle.

Oncle Bill l'installa à une table, proche des fenêtres. Le coude sur la table, son poing contre sa joue, Sakura se plongea dans la contemplation de la rue bruyante, s'attardant plus qu'il ne le fallait sur les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient près de leur mère. La larme à l'oeil, elle détourna les yeux et, croisant les mains, se promit de ne pas économiser ses forces durant son infiltration dans l'organisation du Céleste Empire.

OoO

Posant sa tasse de thé sur la table - translucide et semblable à du cristal -, il contempla le bouquet de pivoines blanches que Nakuru avait, comme chaque matin, arrangé dans le vase. Elle seule savait à quel point il appréciait cette fleur.

_« Richesse et honneur, ne sont rien sans l'amour._ »

Il croisa les jambes et s'enfonça dans son siège tout en fermant les yeux afin de goûter à cette quiétude retrouvée après une réception bruyante. Il aimait ces matins qu'il passait dans son salon chinois, rempli de plantes de son pays. Le seul endroit qui lui rappelait sa chine natale, ses racines, sa famille...

Les voix de quatre petites filles se répandirent autour de lui. Il leur ouvrit les bras, bien qu'il sût qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à étreindre en même temps cette petite tribu. A l'écart, un petit garçon, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés, le regardait d'un oeil accusateur. Puis sa voix, pleine de rage et de reproches brisa sans remords celle de ses sœurs.

Son seul et unique héritier devenu un homme aujourd'hui mais surtout un ennemi...

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant un poids sur ses genoux.

« Spinel ! Reviens ici ! »

Nakuru s'immobilisa devant l'homme et souleva le chat noir. Celui-ci, comme toujours lorsqu'on le délogeait de sa place, sortit les griffes et punit la responsable.

- Je suis désolée d'être entrée, monsieur Li, s'excusa la demoiselle, qui malgré la douleur infligée par le félin ne cilla pas d'un cil.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Oh que si ! Monsieur Li n'aime pas être dérangé quand il se trouve dans le salon chinois ! (Il rit.) Quoi donc ?

- Tu me rappelles mes filles, avoua-t-il avant que son sourire ne s'estompe. T'ai-je félicitée pour ton travail ?

- Oui ! Monsieur Li a offert une paire de boucles d'oreilles à Nakuru !

- Tous les prototypes devraient aussi être agréables que toi. Au fait, comment se porte notre fuyard, ce cher 512 ?

- Il est retourné auprès de Monsieur Toya.

- Bien... Cette fois-ci, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter d'une nouvelle évasion.

- Et pour monsieur Hewitt ?

- Laissons-le donc croupir quelque temps loin de la lumière du jour. Le Grand Maître a été fâché d'apprendre qu'Hewitt a pu permettre à la Clow Read de récupérer le prototype Rachel, et encore plus qu'il ait cherché à tuer cette Kinomoto... cette maudite obsession pour la fille après la mère, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une domestique chinoise. Cette intrusion déplut à son employeur dont les traits s'assombrirent brusquement. Quant à Nakuru, les poils hérissés telle une chatte en colère, elle était prête à sortir les griffes contre celle qui venait de fâcher son monsieur Li.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, monsieur, mais on désire vous voir, bredouilla la domestique face à toute cette pression.

- Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je refusais toute visite ? répliqua-t-il mécontenté.

- Oui, je sais, mais il s'agit de monsieur Nichols.

- Installez-le dans le salon, et vous nous servirez du thé.

- Bien monsieur.

Elle s'inclina brièvement puis s'enfuit tout aussi vite, ravie d'avoir pu éviter les foudres de la petite protégée de son patron.

- C'est grave, monsieur Li ? s'inquiéta Nakuru, lorsque la porte se fût refermée.

Il se releva puis passa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Je ne pense pas. Allons le voir.

De larges fenêtres baignaient le salon d'une douce lumière, rehaussant l'éclat des différentes teintes brunes et vertes du tapis qui décorait le milieu de la pièce. Dans le fond, un large tableau, représentant Diane dans une de ses parties de chasse en compagnie de ses amazones, décorait le mur devant lequel étaient installés ses deux visiteurs.

L'un, vêtu dans des vêtements bon marché, n'avait rien d'un hôte important. Le vieil homme portait sur la tête un chapeau beige et rond, sûrement hérité d'un grand-père explorateur. L'autre, en revanche, plus jeune, avait tout d'un moine tibétain. Crâne rasé et drapé dans une longue robe grenat, agrémentée par une ceinture de laine plissée, il ne cessait de faire rouler entre ses doigts les perles de son collier. L'un comme l'autre détonnait dans ce luxueux salon mais plus que leur accoutrement, s'était sans aucun doute l'étrange duo qu'il formait qui donnait à sourire.

- Je vous salue, Grand Maître, dit-il en joignant ses paumes puis en baissant la tête.

- Salutation, Maître d'Asie, répliqua le vieil homme en l'imitant.

Monsieur Li prit place sur un des nombreux fauteuils en velours agencés dans le salon - signe qu'il recevait souvent des convives. Nakuru se plaça légèrement en arrière, gardant un oeil inquisiteur sur les deux nouveaux venus.

Ils débutèrent une longue conversation sans intérêt, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps pendant que la domestique chinoise leur préparait leur thé. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son service, elle s'inclina respectueusement puis quitta le salon, refermant lentement les battants de la porte.

- Que me vaut cette agréable visite ? demanda enfin Li alors que monsieur Nichols, le Grand Maître, humait le couvercle afin de vérifier le résultat de l'infusion, tel un connaisseur.

Ce dernier, consciencieusement, filtra les feuilles de thé à l'aide du couvercle puis avança ses lèvres de sa tasse - très fine -, but une gorgée, appréciant le goût de cette boisson exotique.

- Il s'agit de certains membres des loges bleues et blanches ; autrement dit celles qui relèvent de nos compétences.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Une infiltration, répondit-il en reposant sa tasse.

- Le coupable ?

- Je l'ignore encore, mais un frère a attiré mon attention sur la possible traîtrise d'un Compagnon. J'ignore lequel mais il va falloir se montrer vigilant. Il semblerait que la Clow Read ne soit plus seule à vouloir empêcher le Grand Chef de gouverner.

- Cela risque de lui déplaire. D'autres nouvelles, heureusement, lui plairont davantage. Nakuru amène-moi l'enregistrement, ordonna Li.

Excitée comme une puce, elle sortit du salon tout en sautillant - Spinel dans ses bras s'agitait dans l'espoir de quitter cette prison bien mouvementée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, avec dans les mains, un disque rond métallique qu'elle inséra dans le lecteur. Elle saisit ensuite la télécommande et, s'écartant enfin de l'écran de télévision, elle la tendit à Li qui l'en remercia d'un sourire.

L'oeil attentif, le Grand Maître ainsi que son accompagnateur se plongèrent dans l'observation de la vidéo. Les images défilèrent jusqu'à ce que Li interrompe la lecture, stoppant l'image sur un homme brun. Les traits crispés, la colère enflammant ses iris, on ressentait plus que de l'amertume chez lui.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Grand Maître qui, satisfait, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts.

- Parfait... Le scarabée est prêt et le moment venu le Dragon Rouge enflammera l'orient et l'occident. Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit, il y a de cela des années alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'un Compagnon ? Le temps sera toujours notre alliée et non notre ennemie. Si nos prédécesseurs ont été incapables de réveiller le Dragon, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la Clow Read. Coïncidences et hasards ne sont pas à ignorer et lorsqu'ils vous font défaut, sachez les créer. La route a été longue pour les anciens mais aujourd'hui nous voyons enfin cette lumière au bout du tunnel. Vous comprenez dès lors que le grand Chef ne tolérera plus aucun faux pas de notre part.

- Au moindre soupçon, il nous faudra abattre les suspects... après interrogatoire, cela va s'en dire. Comptez-vous avertir l'Oriental et le Mendosus de ces infiltrations ?

- Je ne tiens pas à déranger l'Oriental alors qu'il est en pleine campagne, je verrai à son retour. Quant au Mendosus, il profiterait de cette faille dans nos loges pour nous discréditer encore plus aux yeux du Grand Chef. Tenons-le à l'écart pour le moment.

Le vieil homme se releva, ajustant son chapeau sur sa tête, tandis que le moine tibétain qui l'accompagnait lui ouvrait les portes coulissantes.

- Les Frères auront-ils le privilège de voir deux Maîtres, côte à côte, lors de ce séminaire ?

- Je verrai si mon emploi du temps me permet de passer sur l'île, répondit Li. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre la Chine.

Il salua le vieil homme qui tourna les talons.

OoO

- Lui ?

Attentivement, Sakura étudia la photo. Hélas, depuis ces trois derniers jours, tous les visages et les noms se brouillaient dans sa tête. Elle voulut plonger son doigt dans sa mousse au chocolat mais Shaolan, d'un air mi-agacé mi-furieux, donna une petite tape sur le dos de celle-ci.

- Pas avant que tu n'aies répondu.

- Euh... Je sais plus. Parker Koïzumi ?

Tout d'abord sidéré par la réponse, Shaolan finit par perdre son sang-froid.

- Remixe pas le nom du premier ministre japonais avec celui de Spiderman ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Ma réponse est donc si mauvaise que ça ?

La plaisanterie fut loin de plaire à Shaolan qui dardait sur elle, un regard noir.

- Un peu de sérieux, c'est trop demander ? On ne va jamais y arriver si tu n'y mets pas du tien ! T'imagines si tu te trompais dans les noms des Frères ? Ce sera foutu pour nous !

- On a qu'à dire que j'ai un mal de...

Brusquement, Shaolan posa la photo sur la pile qui trônait sur la table près de son assiette vide, puis saisit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait avant de la reposer avec fracas.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui tenais à tout prix à m'accompagner.

Touchée par cette remarque qu'elle ressentait comme un reproche, Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse. Soudain, Shaolan se releva.

- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle en levant les yeux.

Les deux mains sur le dossier de sa chaise, il se pencha sur elle.

- Nous allons prendre un bain, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- « Nous » ?

- Oui, « nous ». Tout seul, j'ai peur de me noyer dans la baignoire. Et puis, on continuera le questionnaire au milieu des petits canards flottants.

- Mais ma mousse au chocolat !

- J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! s'exclama-t-il sidéré. Comme dessert, tu me préfères à une vulgaire mousse au chocolat !

- Hé bien...

Elle considéra à tour de rôle son dessert et Shaolan puis soupira. Elle lorgna une nouvelle fois, sur sa mousse au chocolat avant de se relever, à contrecoeur, et de la placer dans le réfrigérateur qu'elle referma tout en poussant un nouveau et long soupir désespéré.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, ne bouge pas d'ici, implora-t-elle, la main posée sur cette paroi qui la séparait de l'un de ses mets favoris.

- Complètement cinglée, railla Shaolan. Franchement, tout ce chocolat ne va rien t'apporter, mis à part des kilos en trop qui vont...

Il se maudit intérieurement de cette remarque en apercevant les deux iris verts qui s'enflammaient. Se mettre entre une femme et un dessert était déjà un risque en soi, mais lui signifier en plus que ledit dessert pouvait nuire à sa ligne était une véritable folie passible de la peine de mort. Et en cet instant, Shaolan se demandait quel compliment serait capable d'apaiser les foudres de sa dulcinée. Finalement, la seule idée qu'il trouva en un temps record, fut celle qui consistait à prendre ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible du danger, en l'occurrence quitter la cuisine et mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Sakura.

- Li Shaolan, reviens ici me dire en face que je suis grosse ! hurla-t-elle.

Son cri retentit dans toute la pièce, et se répercuta dans le salon.

D'un pas furieux - les éclats se répercutaient dans les escaliers -, elle le poursuivit. Atteignant l'étage, elle le découvrit accroupi devant le balcon, les mains accrochées aux barreaux de bois blanc, avec un air ahuri collé sur le visage.

- Tu sais que tu ferais fuir un troupeau de dinosaures ? fit-il remarquer tout en se redressant. On dirait un Godzilla qui...

Il pensait la faire sourire, ce fut tout le contraire qu'il provoqua, malgré lui. Sakura inclina tristement la tête. Ses cheveux glissèrent vers le devant, dissimulant ainsi ses traits.

_Il me reste encore une personne à retrouver et là... Je pourrai enfin vivre ce bonheur qui m'échappe depuis trois ans. Il faut que je retrouve Toya et pour ça, Shaolan a raison. Je dois m'y mettre sérieusement... Sans ça, je risque de tout gâcher._

A l'abri de sa forteresse, dont les murs venaient soudainement de s'ériger autour d'elle, Sakura s'affaiblit avec ravissement, profitant de cette main posée sur le sommet de son crâne, tandis que l'autre bras la serrait davantage contre lui.

- Ne fais pas attention à toutes les conneries que je peux dire, dit-il. Mon intention n'était pas de te blesser...

Elle leva prestement la tête.

- Tu ne m'as pas blessée, opposa-t-elle, désolée qu'il ait mal interprété son comportement.

- Alors pourquoi cette mine chagrinée ?

- Disons que je repensais juste à mon frère... et surtout de la sale manie qu'il avait de m'appeler « Godzilla » juste pour m'irriter, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle.

Le sourire feint qu'elle lui adressa par la suite ne parvint pas à rassurer Shaolan qui, le coeur serré, l'enserra plus fortement. Surprise, Sakura chercha à comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer cette soudaine tendresse chez le chinois.

- Je vais bien, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je pense à Toya que je vais me mettre à pleurer. Je vais le retrouver, je le sais. J'en suis même certaine.

Il accentua la pression de ses bras autour d'elle.

- Shaolan, tu me fais mal.

- … Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un pardon pour lui avoir infligé cette douleur en la serrant aussi fort ? Sakura le pensait mais malheureusement son instinct lui disait que ces deux mots concernaient une toute autre affaire. _Est-ce qu'il croit que je ne lui ai pas entièrement pardonné pour notre séparation d'il y a trois ans ? _se demanda-t-elle. _Ou est-ce qu'il pense que je lui en veux pour Rachel ? Il reste encore une épine mais où ? _

L'incertitude la gagna.

Sakura releva la tête. La douleur qu'elle crut percevoir dans les yeux de Shaolan s'estompa au profit de cet éclat malicieux qui annonçait une bonne humeur retrouvée.

_C'est peut-être moi qui cherche à tout compliquer alors que les choses sont claires, désormais_, songea-t-elle alors que les mains du chinois passaient délicatement sur son visage. _Je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous séparer... rien sauf mes craintes injustifiées._

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je médites sur ma folie. (Il fronça un sourcil.) Je ne m'expliquerai pas dessus mais... Sache quand même que je ferai tout pour que ses deux ambres gardent toujours leur éclat. Je deviens trop romantique, se reprocha-t-elle en collant son visage contre son torse.

- Je ne m'en plaindrai pas, promis. Mais revenons donc à notre...

- Finalement, je serai romantique pour deux, décréta-elle en s'écartant de lui.

D'un regard affectueux, il suivit Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'introduise dans la salle de bain. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les yeux clos, il entendait l'eau du bain couler sans fin alors que la voix de Sakura chantonnait une comptine japonaise.

Il se laissa bercer par la douceur de ces mots et la beauté de son chant. Ce petit rossignol qu'il avait miraculeusement saisi, sans toutefois devoir l'emprisonner, se tairait un jour, sûrement un soir de tempête. Un soir où la cruauté de ses aveux détruirait sa joie de vivre. Seuls des cris mêlés au pleurs demeureraient ; ce qu'il craignait plus que tout. Ce qui les séparait depuis le départ était bel et bien cette confession qu'il n'osait lui faire.

_Oui, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le plus urgent_, pensa-t-il. _Elle doit avoir l'esprit clair pour cette mission. Lui parler de ses parents se serait un suicide._

Encore une feinte pour ne pas lui dévoiler cette vérité. Or plus il la reportait à plus tard, plus les chances que Sakura l'apprenne par un certain membre du céleste Empire se faisait grande. Shaolan balaya toutes ses réflexions puis, reprenant constance, marcha vers la salle de bain.

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, Sakura étudiait d'un air critique les bains moussants à sa portée.

- Et si je te demande le nombre de personnes composant une loge ? dit-il après avoir ôté son sweat, révélant ainsi son torse nu.

- En fait, répondit-elle tout en ouvrant le flacon de bain moussant à la senteur fraise, il y a quatre grandes loges : Occident, loge bleu ; Asie, loge blanche ; Orient, loge verte et Russie, loge jaune. Chacune dirigée par un Maître qui délègue son pouvoir à des Compagnons qui gèrent des loges comportant sept personnes chacune. Et tout ce beau monde est mené par le Grand Chef, qu'ils appellent aussi « Gensis Khan ». Voilà !

- Bonne réponse, dit-il en lui prenant le flacon des mains.

Perplexe, elle le dévisagea.

- J'aurais l'air de quoi à sentir la fraise, hein ?

Elle éclata de rire puis rangea le flacon avant d'en saisir un autre, moins fruité.

- Voici ta récompense...

Il la déshabilla alors qu'elle pestait sur cette récompense qui n'en était pas véritablement une, sauf pour lui qui contemplait sa nudité. Lorsqu'il termina son effeuillement, il la plongea dans le bain puis se dévêtit à son tour avant de la rejoindre dans la baignoire.

- Bien profité du spectacle ?

- Pas assez, mais ça ira pour le moment. Une autre question, professeur ?

- Le nom du supérieur de notre loge ?

- Tien Lin.

- On dirait que t'es bien plus inspirée par moi dans un bain que par ta mousse au chocolat, ironisa-t-il. Li Shaolan gagne encore la partie !

Agacée, Sakura frappa la surface de l'eau, éclaboussant le présomptueux.

- Sale vantard !

Amusé, il saisit son bras et l'incita à venir se coller à lui. Son torse contre son dos, il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je me sens bien, comme ça.

- Moi aussi.

Il écarta ses cheveux de sa nuque et y déposa un baiser. Ils restèrent un long moment à profiter de cette étreinte sensuelle.

- Dis-moi, Shaolan, tu ne me parles jamais de ta famille.

Sentant qu'il se crispait, elle pivota la tête. Les traits du chinois étaient subitement devenus plus graves.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui... ?

- Oublie ça.

- Oublier quoi ? Ma question ou ta réaction ?

- Les deux, ça vaudra mieux.

Il l'enlaça à nouveau mais elle s'y opposa.

- Shaolan !

- Quoi encore ?

- Dis-le si je t'agace, s'irrita-t-elle.

- Tu m'agaces.

Offusquée par cette réponse, Sakura se leva prête à enjamber la baignoire. Promptement, il lui saisit le poignet.

- Pardon.

- Je ne mérite pas que tu me parles de ta famille ?

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Trop long à t'expliquer.

- J'ai le temps.

- Pas moi.

- Tu ne perdras donc jamais ce côté blessant quand quelque chose te tracasse ? Je cherche juste à te connaître davantage, c'est si grave que ça ?

- Non... bien sûr que non.

- Alors pourquoi ce refus ?

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma famille, non ?

- Oui, tu m'as dit que tu avais une mère et quatre soeurs. Point barre. Je ne sais pas leur prénom ni ce qu'elles font, ou encore si ton père...

A ce mot, Shaolan relâcha la main de Sakura.

- Mon père nous a abandonnés, lâcha-t--il sans émotion. C'est un souvenir que je ne veux pas partager.

- Même avec moi ?

Il l'observa puis baissa les yeux. Bien que ce comportement la blessait, Sakura prit sur elle. Elle se rassit entre ses bras.

- Et toi, tu crois que tu seras un bon père ?

- Je ne sais pas... je crois que oui. Du moins, je l'espère.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'il caressait son ventre puis une exclamation s'éleva.

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Bah, non.

- Sure ?

- Oui. C'était juste une question comme ça. Ça te soulage, avoue-le.

- Disons que si tu l'avais été, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de t'éloigner de cette mission. En fait, j'aurais beaucoup aimé que tu le sois. J'aurais eu une famille que j'aurais pu préserver mieux que je ne l'ai fait avec l'autre.

- A ce propos, comment les parents de Mike ont-ils pris la nouvelle de sa mort ? le questionna-t-elle en pensant à la veille où Shaolan s'était rendu dans le New Jersey pour présenter ses condoléances à la famille.

- Très mal. Après Chris, ils ne pensaient pas que Mike succomberait aussi vite, à son tour. A un moment, j'ai même cru que leur mère me tenait responsable de leur décès. Tu aurais dû voir son regard quand je lui ai parlé... celui d'une mère qui a perdu ses enfants... à cause de moi.

- Shaolan...

- C'est vrai quoi ! Si on y regarde bien, ce n'est pas totalement faux, dit-il en tentant de garder un ton détaché alors que sa voix se brisait. Elle attendait une explication à la mort de ses deux enfants et moi... moi, j'ai rien pu lui dire à part « je suis désolée ». Ca sonnait faux, c'était même pas sincère parce que si j'avais voulu vraiment l'être, je lui aurais dit la vérité pour qu'elle se venge au moins. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire au juste à cette femme ? Que j'aurais pu sauver son fils Chris mais que je ne l'ai pas fait pour une question de fierté. Quant à Mike, j'aurais dû deviner son implication. Après tout, je savais qu'il était attiré par Rachel et la connaissant... (Il soupira.) Je n'ai jamais su être à la hauteur dans les vrais moments qui demande du courage et je n'ai jamais été assez attentif envers qui que ce soit.

- Si, envers moi !

- Pas même envers toi, affirma-t-il, puisque tu as souffert par ma faute. Ne réplique pas, c'est la vérité - _de nombreuses familles souffrent et tout ça à cause de mon père_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il faut que je les apaise en mettant fin à son règne.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Je sais plus, le parfum de lys me monte à la tête...

Sakura se contenta de respecter son silence, espérant que les nuages gris finissent par déserter le ciel de leur nid douillet.

- Tu crois que Toya est l'enfant de la prophétie ?

- Il y a des chances, pourtant...

- Oui ?

- Je sais que les vers sont sujets à diverses interprétations, mais ça ne collerait pas avec les quatrains de Nostradamus. Alors qu'avec la superbe théorie qu'on avait établi avec Eriol grâce aux statuettes, ça allait dans ce sens. Quoi qu'il en soit, mettons la main sur les quatre Maîtres, et nous verrons.

- Peut-être que l'un d'eux était présent lors de la fête que donnait Chen Zhin.

- Non, trop évident.

- Les choses les plus évidentes passent toujours sous votre nez, souleva-t-elle.

- Quoi par exemple ?

- Ben... Le fait que tu m'aimais, mais que tu refusais de voir la vérité en face.

- Je te trouve bien sure de toi, dit-il en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux.

- Je ne fais que prendre exemple sur toi, répliqua-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Ils s'observèrent longuement.

- Sakura.

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de toi.

OoO

- Donc, ta démarche doit être plus assurée et correspondre à cette sensualité qui émane d'Eileen Graham.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas me changer en femme fatale ? opposa-t-elle après avoir visuellement contraint Shaolan à étouffer son fou rire.

- C'est hélas la description de miss Graham, approuva Ben. D'ailleurs, tes hauts seront rembourrés à défaut de pouvoir te poser des implants mammaires. Et tes talons seront légèrement revus à la hausse.

Cette fois-ci, Shaolan éclata d'un rire qui hérissa les poils d'une Sakura rougissante. En plus de devoir subir cet examen qui pointait tous ces défauts les plus visibles, elle devait endurer toutes ces critiques devant Shaolan, l'homme qui n'avait aucun mal à se fondre dans ses divers personnages et qu'accessoirement, elle aimait. Il finirait célibataire s'il continuait à persévérer sur ce chemin qu'était la moquerie. _Je suis certaine qu'il veut me pousser à bout dans l'espoir que je jette l'éponge_, songea-t-elle en pivotant la tête. Assis devant le poste informatique, le chinois lui dédia un signe de la main qui lui fit grincer les dents. _Il se moque de moi, cet idiot._

- Moi au moins, j'use pas d'artifices pour plaire aux hommes, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les jambes.

- Concernant ta voix, reprit Ben, ce gadget (il lui montra un micro appareil sur la table) va t'aider à la rendre moins aiguë mais ton parlé doit être plus autoritaire. N'oublie pas qu'Eileen est une femme d'affaire qui sait ce qu'elle veut. N'ais donc pas peur de regarder tes interlocuteurs droit dans les yeux, sauf bien sûr s'il s'agit des maîtres du Céleste Empire. Avec eux, le respect prédomine. Quant à toi Shaolan, n'oublie pas les notes que je t'ai faites sur Martin Lee Graham.

D'un air dégagé, Shaolan allongea ses jambes, s'enfonçant confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est déjà assimilé... contrairement à certaine, sourit-il.

- Oh, ça va, marmonna-t-elle. Je fais de mon mieux.

- Il faudra plus que ça, objecta-t-il. Les époux Graham sont plus âgés que nous. Leur conception de la vie et du couple est différente de la nôtre. Si tu veux être crédible dans un rôle, ce n'est pas en faisant de ton mieux que tu tromperas leur monde. Ce que tu fais depuis quatre jours, c'est tenter de copier un personnage en gardant ta personnalité. Si Rachel a su se faire passer pour Tanya, et vis versa, ce n'est pas seulement en lui prenant son visage mais en intégrant tous ce qui faisait d'elle la personne que nous connaissions. Et ça passe de ses petites manies qu'un tiers trouverait insignifiantes mais qui sans ça ferait douter ses proches.

- Et bien sûr, toi qui t'es fait avoir, tu es bien placé pour me dire tout ça, railla-t-elle.

Piqué au vif, Shaolan se rembrunit sous le sous-entendu. La tension entre les deux jeunes gens s'accrût subitement au grand désespoir de Ben qui rapidement se sentit gêné. Décidé à mettre un terme ou du moins atténuer ce futur conflit qui couvait dangereusement, il toussa bruyamment.

- Je pense que la séance "make-up" vous amusera beaucoup, dit-il sur un ton badin. Les prouesses de nos concepteurs vous éblouiront. Je peux vous l'assurer. Transformer deux jeunes loups en adultes matures sera époustouflant. Par contre, il vous sera certainement demandé de... Comment dire ? Pour les cheveux...

Le bruit d'un crayon que l'on brise en deux l'interrompit. Déglutissant, Ben n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Shaolan pour comprendre que ce dernier refusait cette solution. Doutant de pouvoir convaincre le chinois – Kakei s'en chargerait -, Ben se leva, s'approcha du téléviseur, sortit le disque du lecteur puis le replaça dans son boîtier. Il rangea ensuite la pagaille qu'il avait mise sur la table basse, dans son sac.

- Vous devriez passer après-demain pour les essayages et les éventuels retouches. Et pour la prise de vos fonction...

- Belle façon de dire qu'on va aller risquer nos vies pour satisfaire môssieur Kakei, persifla Shaolan.

- Tu trouves aussi ? Bref, vous recevrez vos consignes chacun de votre côté, ensuite à vous de jouer.

Après avoir mis son sac en travers de son épaule, Ben saisit sa longue veste puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je vous souhaite, une bonne fin de journée.

Et sur ce, il referma la porte. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, heureux de ne plus se retrouver entre Shaolan et Sakura, puis replaça lentement ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avisa rapidement un vieux break dont il se méfia aussitôt. D'un pas nonchalant, il continua sa route, arpentant les trottoirs du Village. Il s'arrêta alors devant une galerie d'art dont il considéra la vitrine avec attention. Finalement, il y pénétra.

D'un blanc immaculé, les murs portaient quelques toiles d'inspiration contemporaine. Nul ne lui prêta attention jusqu'à ce qu'une présence se fasse ressentir derrière lui. Sans un mot, il suivit l'homme à l'étage. Lorsque ce dernier lui pria d'entrer dans la pièce, Ben s'exécuta.

Lui faisant dos, Kakei étudiait une toile avec intérêt. Il s'approcha du mur, tout aussi blanc que le reste, puis l'y accrocha, recula de quelques pas, et caressant son menton, considéra de nouveau le tableau.

- Je pense qu'il sera parfait ici. Qu'en dis-tu, Saiga ?

L'homme allongé sur le canapé de cuir noir - agencé dans le coin gauche de la pièce, à son extrémité - se redressa légèrement et souleva ses lunettes avant de regarder ce que lui montrait sa moitié. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rallongea, ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est parfait, jugea-t-il finalement.

- J'étais certain que tu approuverais, sourit Kakei. Comment se portent nos cobayes, Ben ?

L'homme ainsi interpellé sursauta et cessa d'observer Saiga, toujours aussi flemmard. Devant le tableau, nulle trace de Kakei. Percevant un bruit, il reporta son attention sur le bureau derrière lequel s'asseyait le patron.

- Dois-je faire part de mes craintes ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Pourquoi ce manque de confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, objecta-t-il, presque courroucé que Kakei ait pu penser cela. Je connais leur sérieux et je ne doute pas que Shaolan saura jouer de prudence lors de cette mission.

- Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?

- La rapidité avec laquelle vous avez mis ce plan en place et surtout le délai plus que court pour leur permettre d'entrer totalement dans leur rôle respectif.

Kakei sourit.

- Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en moi, dit-il plus sous forme d'affirmation.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ben était certain qu'en cet instant, Saiga devait incendier son dos. Il n'était pas bon de critiquer ou de sous-entendre quoi que ce soit concernant Kakei. Et il avait beau savoir que Saiga n'allait pas intenter à sa vie, il connaissait suffisamment les pratiques sadiques de ce dernier.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de critiquer vos méthodes ou de remettre en cause votre façon de diriger, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Il se trouve seulement que... Je m'inquiète. Malgré nos artifices pour les transformer en un couple d'une trentaine d'années, je crains que cela ne soit pas assez pour tromper certains membres du Céleste Empire.

Kakei posa ses coudes sur la table et entrecroisa ses mains sous son menton, soutenant le regard de Ben.

- Que vous sous-entendiez que mon plan ait été pris à la légère, cela me déçoit de votre part. (Ben ouvrit la bouche mais il lui fit signe de se taire.) Oui, je suis déçu... extrêmement déçu. Surtout lorsque l'on songe que vous n'ignorez pas les efforts que j'ai dû fournir pour effacer les erreurs de mon prédécesseur. Rien ne vous prouve que tout cela a été monté avec "rapidité", comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Une ancienne connaissance m'a dit, un jour : « Rien ne sert de courir avec le Céleste Empire, il faut partir à point » ; loin de moi, l'idée de l'oublier. Savez-vous pour quelles raisons, j'ai opté pour le couple Graham ? Bien sûr, leur statut de Compagnon au sein de la hiérarchie est un atout mais cette décision est surtout due au fait que, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'ont aucun signe distinctif flagrant, aucun trait qui ne fût pas copiable. Leur physionomie est semblable sur bien des points à celle de nos deux agents, ce qui facilite le travail de nos concepteurs... Cessez donc de vous inquiéter, Ben. L'échange se fera sans mal et les sosies seront plus vrais que nature. Croyez-moi, Shaolan est conscient de ce qu'il perdra à la moindre petite erreur.

- J'espère que vous avez raison.

- Si chacun agit comme il a été prévu, tout ira bien, déclara Kakei posément alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de Saiga.

Ainsi congédié, Ben se releva et sortit. A l'instant où la porte se referma, Saiga quitta son canapé, s'avançant vers les fenêtres disposées derrière Kakei.

- Pourquoi atténuer les doutes d'autrui est plus faciles que d'atténuer ses propres craintes ? souleva Kakei.

- Peut-être parce que voiler la vérité aux autres est plus facile que de se mentir à soi-même, répondit l'homme aux lunettes noires.

- Où est la vérité et où est le mensonge dans cette histoire, dis-moi ?

- J'en sais rien. Après tout, si chacun sait ce qu'il perd, y'a pas de problème.

- Donc servons ce mensonge, conclut Kakei, et gardons la vérité en notre sein.

OoO

Sakura entoura à nouveau ses mains autour de sa poitrine et, sourcil froncés, en vérifia la rondeur.

- C'est pas bientôt fini cet examen stupide ! s'énerva Shaolan.

- Ce n'est pas un examen stupide ! Je vérifie seulement si les rembourrages sont vraiment nécessaires.

- A moins que tu ais subitement pris en bonnet, ces quarts d'heures passés, je ne crois pas que ta poitrine puisse rivaliser un jour avec celle de cette Eileen Graham.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça comme ça ? larmoya-t-elle. Je complexe déjà assez dessus et toi... Toi, tu me reproches de ne pas avoir assez de poitrine !

- Quand ai-je dis une chose pareille ? s'étonna-t-il en levant les yeux de son écran.

- Là, y'a pas deux secondes ! Dis-le, si tu veux que je devienne comme ces bimbos !

Soupirant, il passa une main sur son visage.

- Je dirai que t'as un vrai complexe vis-à-vis des blondes siliconées.

- Normal, puisque mon copain semble les apprécier.

- Sakura, tu me fais chier, tu le sais ça ?

- Je te déteste !

Boudeuse, elle croisa les bras.

- Allez, viens ici qu'on fasse la paix.

- Tu crois que je suis une gamine ? rétorqua-t-elle avec une subite envie de le frapper.

- Des fois, c'est l'image que j'ai de toi. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup d'images de toi dans ma tête. Y'a celle où t'es dans un costume de serveuse hyper sexy, ajouta-t-il rêveur. Sans parler de celle où t'es en costume de bunny, ou bien encore celle où...

A bout de nerf, Sakura se releva, s'approcha de Shaolan puis sans crier garde lui assena un coup sur la tête.

- T'es folle ou quoi ? hurla-t-il en se maintenant le crâne.

- Je rentre dans mon prochain rôle de femme fatale et castratrice.

- Ouais, hé bien calme un peu ton jeu ! Je suis fragile, moi.

Attendrie, elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Finalement, je t'aime bien.

- Ça se voit, ronchonna-t-il.

Souriant, elle leva les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu calcules ?

- Calcule ?

- Oui, là, dit-elle en pointant l'écran.

- Oh, ça ! Rien de sérieux, dit-il en avançant sa main vers la souris dans l'espoir de refermer la page.

Précipitamment, Sakura l'y empêcha.

- Réponds ou je fais en sorte de ruiner tout ton travail, menaça-t-elle.

- Oulà ! A coup sûr, c'est Eileen Graham qui parle, là, plaisanta-t-il.

- Parle ou je le fais sans regrets.

L'assurance de la japonaise, le contraignit à plier, sans quoi il perdrait ses précieuses données récoltées à la sueur de son front.

- J'essaie de rendre plus claires les vers de Nostradamus.

- Avec des calculs ?

- Je pensais pouvoir situer plus précisément les évènements de la prophétie, expliqua-t-il.

- Je croyais que c'était trop aléatoire que de tenter de faire correspondre à tout prix une date et un évènement. Toi, tu essaies pourtant de le faire.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à tenter ce casse-tête ; c'est le mot !

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à situer, au juste ?

- La naissance de l'enfant.

- Qu'il soit né tel ou tel jour, qu'est-ce que ça change puisqu'il est né, que ce soit spirituellement ou au sens littérale du mot. C'est ce que tu m'as bien dit, non ?

- Oui. Disons que je ne veux pas me limiter à un seul chemin.

- Tu penses que Toya n'est pas celui dont on parle dans les vers ? releva-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Je n'en suis pas certain... Et ça pour plusieurs raisons, principalement à cause du lieu de naissance de celui que Nostradamus appelle l'Antéchrist. Ton frère est né au Japon, pays qu'il n'a quitté qu'il y a trois ans. Alors que l'enfant est supposé "apparaître" durant une éclipse solaire sur le 48 ème parallèle, nota-t-il en maniant la souris.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai fait des recherches pour confirmer certaines notes de Chris. Regarde ça, l'invita-t-il en lui montrant les statistiques ainsi que des diverses coordonnées dont les latitudes et longitudes. Le 11 août 1999, l'éclipse solaire passait par Paris, qui selon Nostradamus abritera un jour le foyer de la résistance, si je puis dire, situé sur le 48 correspondant à la capitale de la Mongolie, là où se trouvent les Monts Altaï...

- D'où est censé venir le Dragon Rouge, termina-t-elle. Dans ce cas, l'élu ce ne serait pas mon frère, autant par sa naissance que par son éveil puisque en 99 nous étions encore ensemble au japon et pas en Mongolie.

- Oui, mais ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils retiennent ton frère s'il n'est pas celui dont on parle dans les Centuries. Est-ce qu'ils cherchent à t'attirer à eux ? (Sakura toucha machinalement son pendentif.) Et si oui pourquoi puisque le Céleste Empire aurait pu t'enlever à la place de Toya. Y'a un truc qui cloche et c'est ce qui m'énerve ! Mais le pire, c'est dans doute tous ces calculs qui rendent faux ma théorie.

- Les dates qui posent problèmes ?

- Oui... D'ailleurs, tu te souviens du quatrain dont tu as prit connaissance lors de ton arrivée ?

- Euh... pas trop, désolée.

- Il parlait d'un grand chef qui viendrait d'Asie et qui ressusciterait le roi des Mongols. Et ce quatrain situait cette arrivée en juillet 1999. Si on n'en croit le sens premier, celui que nous sert la Clow Read, cette date devrait être la naissance de l'enfant que recherche le Céleste Empire mais... Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Explique-toi

- Cette date concerne notre calendrier mais pas celui qu'utilisait Nostradamus. A son époque, l'année débutait en mars, ce qui fait que le septième mois était non pas juillet mais septembre. Donc, en comptant cent quatre-vingt dix sept jours depuis mars, la date approximatif qui devrait être retenue devrait être la quinzaine de septembre.

- Approximatif ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Faut aussi tenir compte de la réforme grégorienne de 1585 qui a ajouté 10 jours au calendrier. Bref, à force de tenir compte de tous ces détails, ça rend moins précis les dates. Quoi qu'il en soit, mes calculs rejoindraient ceux de certains experts, et ça n'aurait rien à voir avec la naissance de l'Antéchrist. Je commence à me demander si la Clow Read est vraiment au courant de tout ce qui se trame chez son ennemi... Parce que cet argent qu'il récolte de chez les plus riches, je ne pense pas qu'il finisse seulement dans leur budget "recherche et développement". Et je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit leur seule source de revenus.

- Selon toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils font d'autre ? Trafics de drogues ?

- Trafics d'armes, répondit-il. Tu sais, cette date de quinzaine de septembre, tu sais à quelle année elle correspond ?

- Non. Le fan des maths, c'est toi.

- Ça nous donne septembre 2001. (Le visage de Sakura se marqua par la peur.) Ouais, tu as bien compris. L'évènement dont parle ce quatrain, certains spécialistes le font correspondre aux évènements du onze septembre. J'ignore si le Céleste Empire est impliqué dans tout ça, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que même si on mettait fin à cette organisation, on ne pourrait rien faire pour atténuer les tensions qui règnent déjà entre l'Orient et l'Occident. Ce que Nostradamus avait prédit...

- Je ne comprends pas... Cette histoire d'enfant, de prototypes... c'était des leurres ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Mais le Céleste Empire se pose sur deux front, politique et religieux. Les prototypes et l'élu seront peut-être un moyen pour le Céleste Empire de prendre le pouvoir sur l'esprit de ceux qui les verront alors en dieu tout puissant.

- D'une simple organisation qui utilisait des enfants à des fins scientifiques, on arrive à ça... un conflit mondial qui implique les croyances.

- Dis-moi Sakura.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de quelle manière tu t'étais débarrassée des hommes dans le studio. Les résultats de l'autopsie, que Ben m'a passés, montrent que leur cage thoracique a été broyée. Ça aurait pu être la pression de l'eau que tu aurais déployée mais... c'est une force encore plus forte. Tu ne saurais pas laquelle ?

- Non, j'ai juste fais comme d'habitude. De toute façon, je ne peux pas être cet enfant que recherche le Céleste Empire puisque Hewitt voulait me tuer. Avec la panique, le stresse, j'ai sans doute... Shaolan, je t'en prie ne parlons plus de ça.

Son regard suppliant le fit céder. Il soupira puis lui sourit.

- Entendu, n'en parlons plus.

OoO

Ils descendirent enfin de leur voiture après un long itinéraire dans les rues encombrées de New York. Dans un geste étudié, la femme passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui ruisselaient dans son dos, tandis que l'homme derrière elle, conversait avec leur chauffeur, un homme dont les muscles saillaient sous son costume sombre. Ce dernier s'éloigna peu de temps après pour se charger des bagages encore dans le coffre.

Le terminal de Whitehall était peu encombré en cette fin de journée. Les quelques touristes observaient les heures de départ et d'arrivée du ferry tandis que les habitués montaient déjà sur le navire. Ce qui était le cas de la blonde qui, sans attendre son compagnon - certainement son époux vu l'alliance qu'il brillait à son annuaire gauche -, y monta, attirant l'attention sur son passage, surtout celle des hommes qui demeuraient rivés sur sa démarche sensuelle. Sur la berge, son mari, l'oreille collée à son portable, s'irritait contre son interlocuteur, ne prêtant aucune attention aux badauds dont les regards en biais et les chuchotements intempestifs étaient loin d'être discrets. Une casquette - frappée de l'écusson des Lakers, son équipe de basket favorite - sur la tête, il portait sur son nez, tout comme sa femme, une paire de lunette noire (celle de son épouse lui mangeait pratiquement le visage). Un bouc terminait sa panoplie de personnalité. Agacé, il mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique puis tout en rangeant son portable dans la poche de sa veste, il rejoignit à grands pas sa femme qui patientait à l'arrière du ferry.

Les mains sur la balustrade, cette dernière observait le paysage. Contrairement à elle, son mari tourna le dos aux grades ciel. Un étudiant l'accosta, hésitant.

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si vous étiez bien Martin Lee Graham, le réalisateur, baragouina-t-il.

- Oui, mais ne dites rien aux autres, répondit-il soudainement plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je suis supposé n'être là que pour ma femme, sourit-il, visiblement ravi qu'on ait pu le reconnaître.

- Heureusement que la femme comprend que son mari a besoin de ses fans pour son ego, ajouta ladite femme, avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je suis désolée, je...

- Martin offre vite un autographe à ce futur réalisateur qui te surpassera sans doute un jour.

- Vous... Vous avez deviné que...

- Que vous étiez un étudiant en cinéma. Voyons, j'ai l'oeil pour les détails. Il faut dire que seuls ceux qui connaissent le travail de mon cher mari connaissent sa tête même lorsqu'il est camouflé comme un espion, dit-elle sans le moindre soupçon de plaisanterie.

Après avoir obtenu le nom du jeune homme, Martin lui signa rapidement un autographe, la lui remit puis le pria de s'éloigner.

- Tu es un amour, Eileen, ironisa-t-il.

- Je le sais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le ferry quitta le terminal. Martin enlaça sa femme alors que le navire s'éloignait de Manhattan, longeant l'île où se dressait la statue de la Liberté. Les douces teintes du crépuscule coloraient la couronne de la dame solitaire, tombant lentement sur les épaules de cette dernière tel un doux manteau bleuté. La vue d'un tel spectacle fascina Eileen qui poussa une exclamation. Aussitôt, elle porta sa main à la bouche puis la rabaissa et prit un air moins intéressé, sous l'oeil noir de son époux.

Après vingt minutes d'une traversée qui se déroula lentement (sans être pénible), sous le regard vigilant de la nuit, ils accostèrent sur l'île de Statent Island. Un bras sous celui de Martin, Eileen se laissa guider hors du ferry - lorsque tous les passagers furent descendus. Sur le quai, leur chauffeur commençait à ranger leurs bagages dans le coffre d'un 4x4 à l'intérieur duquel attendait un homme métissé. Malgré les lunettes, les deux époux se comprirent après un rapide coup d'oeil. La femme s'introduit à l'arrière de la voiture, suivie de son mari.

Leur nouveau chauffeur changea la position du rétroviseur intérieur, son regard tomba sur Eileen qui frissonna. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et, sûre d'elle, plongea sa main dans son sac à main et en sortit son paquet de cigarettes.

- On ne fume pas ici, madame.

- Plus vite nous arriverons à destination, objecta Eileen en allumant la cigarette, plus vite vous pourrez oublier l'odeur de la fumée. Pour un chauffeur vous êtes bien impoli de parler sans notre permission.

- Peut-être ignore-t-il à qui il a affaire, rajouta Martin. Allez mon brave, conduisez-nous vite au manoir, et cela sans nous abreuver de vos revendications inutiles.

Le chauffeur grommela sur le sans-gêne des riches au moment où son collègue lui apprit que les bagages étaient enfin rangés. Sans un merci, il poussa sur le bouchon d'accélération.

Ce fut un autre trajet qui fatigua Eileen, mais elle s'obligea tout de même à étudier les lieux qu'ils traversaient - ses yeux ne quittaient plus le paysage plongé dans la nuit. Les maisons aux toits de briques rouges finirent par n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir lorsqu'ils quittèrent la route principale pour une plus petite qui menait vers les bois. Heureusement, aucune bête sauvage ne se mit en travers de leur route, pensa Eileen quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant un immense manoir qui datait du XVII ème siècle. Rien n'aurait donné à penser que cette bâtisse abritait les agissements d'hommes et de femmes peu scrupuleux.

Sortant de la voiture, Eileen monta le perron. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, élégamment habillé.

- Les époux Graham sont enfin là ! Je ne vous attendais plus.

- Nous sommes navrés de ce retard, s'excusa Eileen en sortant une autre cigarette, mais vous connaissez Martin. Il n'est pas aussi habile que moi pour faire céder les exigences des studios. Il est plus doué pour se les mettre à dos, c'est bien connu. Ne nous étonnons donc pas si les tractations sont plus longues.

- Vous devriez lui apprendre vos secrets.

- Sachez que je ne dévoilerai jamais rien de mes petits secrets et cela même à mon mari.

- Qu'as-tu dis, Eileen ? demanda Martin qui se détachait à nouveau de son portable.

- Je te laisse discuter de tout cela avec le frère Tien. Pour ma part, je n'ai qu'un souhait : m'étendre sur un lit après avoir profité d'une bonne cigarette. Faites-moi monter le dîner. Martin, ne tarde pas ou tu dormiras devant la porte de notre chambre. Bonsoir, messieurs.

Elle pénétra dans la demeure sans prêter la moindre attention aux mobiliers ainsi qu'aux trésors qu'elle recelait.

- Eileen est toujours... Eileen.

- A qui le dites-vous ! Mais je l'aime ainsi. Que puis-je y faire ?

- Rien, mon ami ! s'exclama-t-il tout en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Rien lorsqu'il s'agit d'une femme aussi ravissante que la vôtre. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez sans doute vous décider à me présenter quelques unes de ses amies.

- Et votre femme ? Que dirait-elle ?

- Comment osez-vous m'écarter du chemin de l'adultère ? Sachez que tous les hommes n'ont pas la chance d'avoir une femme telle que la votre dans leur lit.

Et sur ce, il éclata de rire. Le chauffeur passa près d'eux avec les bagages de madame.

- De toute façon, si j'osais vous présenter à une des amies d'Eileen, ce serait moi qui devrais trouver un autre lit où dormir.

- Et aussi un toit. Je doute fort qu'Eileen vous laisse quoi que ce soit si vous divorciez.

- Aurais-je dû réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter de l'épouser ?

- Vous auriez dû, Martin ! Vous auriez dû !

Et riant, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le manoir.

OoO

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Martin qui trouva sa femme, en peignoir, assise en tailleur au milieu du lit. Il avait tardé dans le minibar en compagnie de Tien Lin, un beau parleur qui ne jurait que par le saké. Ôtant sa caquette, qu'il laissa tomber au beau milieu de la pièce, il alla s'effondrer sur le lit - près de sa femme qui dut légèrement s'écarter - puis passa ses mains sur son visage.

- J'ai eu trop de bavardage pour la soirée, soupira-t-il.

- Et surtout trop de saké, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant sur lui.

Il écarta ses mains de son visage puis dévisagea celle qui le regardait de ses yeux verts.

Verts ?

Il se releva brusquement puis empoignant sa femme par le bras, la tira hors du lit, l'obligeant à la suivre dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets de la douche puis revint se planter devant elle.

- Tu as ôté tes lentilles, lui reprocha-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui, ça me démangeait les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas pensé que cette chambre pouvait être surveillée ?

- J'ai vérifié et c'est non. Par contre, y'a bien des micros dans la chambre mais pas dans la salle de bain. Donc, évite de faire couler l'eau pour rien. Y'a des pays qui...

Il posa brusquement sa main sur sa bouche.

- T'es impossible comme fille.

- Tu parles d'Eileen que je suis aujourd'hui ou de la Sakura que j'étais hier ?

Il soupira. Il lui tourna le dos, se tenant face au miroir qui lui refléta une image autre que la sienne. Cette couleur brune était déjà un vrai changement surtout lorsqu'il songeait que ses beaux cheveux châtain foncés avaient dû être teints... teints comme une fille ! Mais le pire était sans aucun doute les extensions. Il soupira à nouveau, désespéré. Et ses lentilles bleues... Le seul changement qu'il appréciait était ce bouc qu'il envisageait sérieusement de garder après la mission.

- Sa Majesté Shaolan s'admire, ironisa Sakura.

Il croisa son regard dans le miroir.

Les cheveux trop longs, trop blonds, les iris bien plus bleues et... un décolleté absent pour le moment mais qu'il avait eu loisir de contempler durant la journée, il ne reconnaissait plus sa fleur de cerisier.

- Tu sais que je passe - Martin plutôt - pour un mec qui se laisse diriger par sa femme, dit-il en lui faisant face. C'est un comble pour quelqu'un qui est arrogant et borné envers les autres.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Martin aime Eileen au point de changer de personnalité dès qu'il s'agit d'elle.

- Amoureux, je commence à croire que non. Il a surtout peur de perdre la moitié de ses biens en divorçant.

- T'es une mauvaise langue.

- Mauvaise langue ou pas, j'espère que tu ne prendras pas goût à ton rôle. Je ne tiens pas à me faire diriger par une femme, moi.

- Ah, bon ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, sans que ce dernier ne sourcille. Ses mains demeuraient agrippées aux rebords du lavabo. Doucement, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mais il saisit ses poignets. Ils demeurèrent ainsi en silence à se juger du regard.

- Promets-moi que tu feras vraiment _plus_ qu'attention.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ferai plus que mon mieux. Tu devrais me...

Il la fit taire sous un baiser. Alors qu'il l'affolait avec sa langue, ses mains s'appliquèrent à défaire le noeud de son peignoir.

- Shaolan...

- Quoi ?

- L'eau coule encore et tu ne comptes pas offrir nos ébats au Céleste Empire ?

- Alors, laisse cette eau couler.

- Tu ne penses même pas aux pays qui...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un brouillard de plaisir.

OoO

La tête emmitouflée dans des turbans semblables à ceux que portaient les hommes de l'oasis qu'ils venaient de quitter, il y a une demi-heure de cela, les deux voyageurs - chaussés d'espadrilles et vêtus d'une tunique ample blanche ainsi que d'un pantalon beige - s'arrêtèrent enfin. L'un d'eux, légèrement plus grand de quelques centimètres, épuisé par cette longue marche sous un soleil de plomb, s'écroula à genoux puis, ouvrant sa gourde, épancha sa soif. Dos courbé, il serra ensuite les poings puis leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, dénué de tout nuage. Désespéré, il hurla un nom qui se perdit dans les mirages qu'il percevait à l'horizon.

L'homme au turban bleu demeura un long moment dans cette posture tandis que son compagnon de route, debout à ses côtés, attendait. Finalement, il se releva pour faire face à son ami qui souriait (comme toujours, bien que d'un air plus attristé que d'accoutumée) puis, doucement, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Il n'y a que dans le silence de ce désert que je peux me permettre de hurler son nom, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de l'étouffer dans mon coeur ?

- C'est autant pour son bien que pour le vôtre, répondit son compagnon d'une voix douce.

Il leva la tête pour découvrir le bandage qui couvrait les yeux de son ami.

- Et pour ton bien, j'aurais dû me taire. Tu as sacrifié ta vue pour moi...

- Peu importe puisque je saurai toujours me diriger si vous êtes là.

- Il faut que je mette fin à tout ça... tout ce sang qui souille mes mains...

- Vous ne...

- Même si je ne tue pas, je ne les empêche pas... pire je les aide. Je suis aussi coupable que ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Je suis désolé, Yukito, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Lorsque je vois ce qui se trame ici, je me dis que le céleste Empire progresse de plus en plus vers son idéal. Et moi...? Qui suis-je dans tout ça ?

- Un Maître.

- Oui, un Maître... Le Maître Oriental. Et je le resterai jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur ce Li...

- Il ne m'avait pas l'air...

- Tais-toi ! coupa-t-il violemment. Li Shaolan mourra après m'avoir supplié à genoux de lui laisser la vie sauve !

La rage au coeur, il rebroussa chemin vers l'oasis où l'attendait ses hommes, laissant Yukito derrière lui.

- Maître Toya n'est plus ce qu'il était, soupira-t-il avec tristesse.

**A suivre...**

J'ai enfin pu introduire Toya dans cette fic ! Mon Dieu, merci ! J'ai cru que le moment ne se présenterait jamais avant le dernier chapitre. Alors soit ça veut dire que c'est bientôt la fin, soit que bah, j'avais tellement rien d'autre à écrire que j'ai introduit le grand frère pour combler les trous. A mon humble avis, je dirai 50-50 pour les deux options, lol. Enfin, bref ! Voilà que je me mets à mettre des faits réels dans une fic avec des persos d'anime... le remix de la mort qui tue, mdr ! Je voulais rester dans l'esprit de Nostradamus, j'y suis restée mais à quel prix ? J'espère que ça paraîtra pas trop irréel, ou je sais pas quoi. A vous de juger, m'sieur, dame ! lol.

Bref, merci de continuer à lire cette fic qui s'éternise à cause de ma lenteur scénaristique, et merci pour le soutien ; j'aime trop écrire !

**Akeri la malicieuse**, **Ryu64li**, **Princesse d'Argent **(t'inquiète, je suis dans le même cas que toi, mais les sorties avec les amis qui restent ou qui viennent de loin pour vous voir, c'est pas si mal. C'est super pour se taper des journées et des soirées de folies ! Par contre, côté finance, ça vous tue... la rentrée sera dure, snif... Tu devrais mieux le dresser le Shao, lol), **Kashachan** (et oui, détail croustillant qui fait qu'on m'a pardonné mon long retard, lol. Bon ce chapitre était long à venir mais moins que le précédent et il est surtout plus long. Je suis pardonnée ?), **Laumie** (T'es pardonnée, miss la Tortureuse, Vitamine à moi, lol ! Ça y est tu les as rangé tes instruments de tortures ?), **Ombre et Lumière** (là, je pense que tes questions ont trouvé des réponses, même si elles sont pas trop précises, lol), **Lana51** (lol), **Lil'Ashura** (ça doit être trop bien de vivre sur une île comme toi... le ciel doit pas être le même que le mien soupir Quelle chance ! Bref, revenons à ta review : je me suis régalée) **Asahi Shin'ju **(non, on peut pas faire plus avancée comme relation, mdr !), **La secte de rogue** et **SanzonGirl** (sa majesté la copine de Sanzo, ou de tout bishônen, est trop sympa. Dis-moi, par hasard, est-ce que tu m'as envoyé tes chapitres ? J'ai voulu faire un ménage dans ma boîte mail et j'ai un peu fait n'importe quoi, tu me connais. Donc, si tu m'as envoyé un mail avec tes chapitres en juillet, renvoie-moi les, please. Je suis désolée d'avance.)

Bisou et à bientôt (j'espère !)


	22. Un couple mystérieux

Hello !

Bonne rentrée (en retard, lol) et je vous adore et c'est pour ça que je vais virer d'ici et vous laisser lire en paix.

Bonne lecture ! (tiens, j'ai jamais fait une intro aussi courte, lol)

OoO

Chapitre 22 : Un couple mystérieux

Confortablement installé derrière ses écrans de contrôle, le vigile suivit les mouvements de la jeune femme qui venait de s'introduire par la porte du personnel de maintenance. Le mètre soixante, les cheveux bruns mi-long, caressant sa nuque, des yeux noisette et un grain de beauté au coin de la lèvre, la jeune femme ne cessait de lui troubler les sens depuis son arrivée, il y a une semaine. _Faut que je parvienne à me la faire_, se dit-il, excité à l'idée de s'ébattre follement avec elle, au milieu des balais et autres accessoires de ménage.

- Alors, Sanders, comment tu vas, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de la table de commande derrière laquelle était assis le châtain.

- Bien, comme tu peux le voir, répondit-il. Mais j'irai encore mieux si tu acceptais qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le rire malicieux qu'elle laissa échapper, allié à son parfum enivrant, le troubla plus que de raison. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main, de saisir le poignet de cette allumeuse et il pourrait enfin assouvir son désir, trop longtemps contenu.

- Mais que dirait ton patron s'il savait que tu me comptais fleurette pendant ton job ?

- T'occupe, Tess. Il en saura rien.

Aguichante, elle posa une main sur sa joue puis ses doigts se mirent à caresser sa peau mal rasée. Ce supplice le fit frémir.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon taf, mon coco, dit-elle en écartant sa main, la déception se lut aussitôt sur le visage de l'homme.

- Une aussi jolie fille que toi pourrait gravir les échelons avec ses dons naturels.

Le sourire au coin des lèvres, elle croisa les bras.

- Et tu me proposes de commencer avec toi ?

- Faut bien commencer quelque part.

- Entendu…

Les yeux du gardien s'écarquillèrent de convoitise lorsqu'elle se dévêtit de sa veste et qu'elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise, dévoilant le soutien-gorge pourpre qui emprisonnait deux seins ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir aussi facilement son aval alors que ces derniers jours elle avait paru réticente à lui céder ses faveurs. _La chance est avec moi_, songea-t-il, la bave aux lèvres.

Pourtant, sa concupiscence décrut d'un cran quand il vit la jeune femme retirer un petit sachet transparent, coincé entre ses dunes. Méfiant, il considéra longuement ce plastique qu'elle lui brandissait fièrement devant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en fixant le comprimé.

- Un aphrodisiaque de mon pays. Avec ça, je peux t'assurer qu'on y sera encore demain.

- Attends. Ces trucs-là, moi...

Un doigt en travers de ses lèvres, elle le contraignit à se taire puis se pencha à son oreille.

- A toi de voir. Je t'oblige pas à le prendre, mais sans ça... (elle caressa son torse à travers le tissu de son uniforme) je ne jouerai pas les soubrettes sur tes genoux, susurra-t-elle avant de se redresser. Je t'assure que tu ne l'aurais pas oublié cette nuit.

Elle semblait déterminée à ce qu'il prît ce maudit stimulant. Lui qui n'était déjà pas très friand des médicaments, il lui fallait faire abstraction de cette aversion pour obtenir son bonheur. _Juste un comprimé_, se dit-il, _ça ne va pas te tuer_.

- Bah... O.K. Envoie la sauce.

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres de la brune. Elle lui offrit le comprimé qu'il avala mais qu'il dut faire passer avec une bouteille d'eau.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en reposant la bouteille sur la table. C'est fait.

- T'es un brave, garçon. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire.

Elle s'écarta de lui et, lui faisant signe du doigt, l'incita à se lever. Etrangement, ses jambes ne semblaient plus le tenir aussi solidement que d'habitude. _Sans doute le comprimé_, pensa-t-il en se laissant conduire derrière la porte du personnel de maintenance. Il le conduisit dans les vestiaires vides puis le plaqua contre le mur et commença à lui ôter les boutons de son uniforme noir. Au moment où elle le dépouillait de son tee-shirt, il chancela puis s'écroula lourdement.

Soupirant, la jeune femme s'agenouilla et tendit l'oreille. Cette précaution prise, elle se releva puis rebroussa chemin. Sortant son micro de sa poche, elle s'installa derrière les écrans de contrôle.

« Ici, R.A.S. Quant à toi, deux men in black arrivent dans ton secteur. Surtout ne sors pas de ta planque.

- Je vais finir allergique, je te le dis.

- Mais, non. Il paraît que c'est très sain les conduits d'aération.

- Garde tes remarques à deux balles, et occupe-toi des bandes vidéo. Au fait, ton pseudo catcheur, il va bien ?

- Il se la coule douce chez Morphée. Je n'ai jamais de chance en amour. Tiens en parlant de ça, tu m'avais promis que tu me parlerais de ton amourette avec l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas une amourette. Entre elle et moi, c'est purement professionnel.

- Oui, c'est cela. Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Je suis certaine qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à l'hôpital. Tu la mangeais du regard et du jour au lendemain, elle est devenue invisible à tes yeux. Je dirai même que tu l'ignores.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Et puis arrête de te faire des idées... J'entends plus leurs pas, ils sont loin ? »

Elle observa l'écran de la seconde rangée d'écran, sur sa gauche. « Oui, tu peux y aller » assura-t-elle. Une main s'agita devant la caméra.

« Fais-moi le plaisir de quitter ton trou à rat et de t'éloigner de cette caméra.

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser, dit-il en sautant dans le vide. »

Il atterrit sans mal, sur le sol puis considéra la caméra fixée dans le coin, non loin de la bouche d'aération.

« Tu me vois là ? sourit-il.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot et dépêche-toi ! Dans moins de trois quart d'heure, le second vigile viendra prendre le relais et lui, malheureusement il ne semble pas intéressé par mes ravissantes courbes. Alors tu te bouges les fesses et tu nous trouves ce qu'on cherche, le plus rapidement possible.

- Il ne serait pas gay, par hasard ?

- Non, c'est bien un hétéro. Mais il semblerait que monsieur soit du genre sérieux, aussi bien dans son travail que dans sa vie conjugale. Bref, dépêche, je ne tiens pas à avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

- Merci de cette précision.

- De rien, j'adore effrayer mes amis. »

Il considéra cette porte - au bout de ce large couloir - sur laquelle était placardée le nom du président de la société, un certain Conrad Finn. Homme influent dans le domaine de la finance, il avait d'étroit lien avec Tien et, vu son positionnement dans la hiérarchie du Céleste Empire, il était fort possible qu'il fût au courant de l'identité des quatre Maîtres. _Je ne vois pas ce que Kakei espère qu'on trouve de nouveau_, songea-t-il en avançant prudemment. _Jusqu'à maintenant, le Céleste Empire a toujours été prudent. Shao et Sakura auront bien plus de chance de dénicher quelque chose de concret._

Il sortit la clef que sa partenaire avait pu obtenir, plus tôt, puis l'inséra dans la serrure. Il jeta un coup d'oeil de chaque côté de la galerie puis pénétra dans le bureau. Soigneusement, il referma la porte. Bien qu'aucune lumière ne fût allumée, la pièce, vaste et meublée, n'en était pas pour autant plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Traversant la baie vitrée, les néons des écrans publicitaires, la lueur blafarde de la lune ainsi que l'éclat des quelques lampes provenant des immeubles d'en face, repoussaient les ombres sur le tapis ; elles qui semblaient curieusement ne faire plus qu'un avec celle des deux statuettes posées sur la table.

« Eriol Hiragizawa, je présume. »

Il reporta son attention sur sa gauche. Assis sur le canapé, adossé contre le mur, l'homme se garda de pivoter la tête, fixant les constructions de cette ville insomniaque. Il se permit toutefois de se pencher sur la table basse. Soudain la lampe, qui y était posée, s'éclaira, dévoilant les traits de l'homme. La surprise saisit le plus jeune tandis que l'amusement étirait les traits du plus âgé.

- Voici un mort en très bonne santé, releva-t-il, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

- On m'a offert une résurrection, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Ironique. Je n'en attendais pas moins venant d'un ami de mon fils.

- Vous êtes donc bien...

- Li Shaolan, termina-t-il en se relevant. Et je crois que nous avons à parler, mon garçon.

- Je ne discute pas avec l'ennemi, répliqua-t-il en observant le père de son ami s'avancer devant la baie vitrée.

- Même si votre partenaire se révélait être en danger de mort ? Meilin, c'est cela ?

- Vos hommes n'ont pas intérêt à la toucher, dit-il en contenant sa colère.

- Son sort dépend entièrement de toi, assura-t-il en se retournant. Tu sais, Eriol, je crois que nous nous ressemblons.

Cet homme était une ombre que les lumières derrière lui, ne parvenaient pas à éclairer, se contentant de frôler les contours de son corps. Comment pourrait-il lui ressembler ?

- J'en doute. Je n'ai rien d'un assassin.

- En es-tu certain ? Le sang des tiens ne souille-t-il pas tes mains ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eriol recula d'un pas. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

- Que tu veuilles réparer tes fautes en sauvant des innocents, je puis parfaitement le comprendre, malheureusement cela ne sera pas assez pour racheter celles que tu as prises. Une vie peut parfois en valoir des milliers, parfois elle n'en vaut aucune ; toutes les vies n'ont pas la même valeur. Et bien que les hommes s'entêtent à dire le contraire, c'est la dure réalité de ce monde.

- Pourquoi ce discours ?

Lentement, il dirigea ses pas vers le jeune homme. Parvenu à ses côtés, il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je tiens à ce que tu t'interroges. Et tu comprendras la raison pour laquelle j'affirme que nous sommes semblables. Peut-être consentiras-tu, ensuite, à me suivre.

Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Je sais exactement ce qui te ronge et je sais qu'elle solution tu pourrais apporter pour les deux camps. Si tu veux des réponses, utilise le portable qui est sur la table. Tu as vingt-quatre heure pour me donner ta réponse, au-delà, tu seras responsable des vies qui seront prises dans les prochains jours.

Sur cette phrase, Li sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, abandonnant Eriol au milieu du brouillard qu'il venait de faire lever par ses mots.

OoO

- M'accorder un set ? Venant de vous, cela m'étonne, Eileen.

- Ce n'est qu'un coup de chance qui ne se reproduira plus, répliqua-t-elle. Mais de grâce, ne dites rien à Martin. Je le tiens en échec et je ne veux pas qu'il me réclame une revanche alors que je suis fatiguée.

- Je doute qu'il vous la demande aujourd'hui. Leur partie de golf ainsi que leurs commentaires nous tiendront à l'écart pour de bonnes heures. Faisons donc un double.

Les cinq femmes considérèrent Eileen, comme si de sa réponse dépendait la suite de leur activité.

- Commencez donc sans moi, proposa-t-elle. Je dois faxer un contrat.

- Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas vous enchanter d'un cadre aussi idéal et pour refuser de faire un trait sur le boulot.

- J'aurai bien assez le temps de m'enchanter lorsque je ne serai plus à la tête de mon entreprise. En attendant, ma carrière m'importe bien plus.

Sous les regards envieux et d'autres plus critiques, Eileen quitta le court de tennis et s'engagea, raquette à la main, vers le sentier qui menait au manoir. Devant le perron, une dizaine de voitures de luxe était alignée, signe que les visiteurs avaient afflué depuis la veille.

Elle passa les portes puis monta l'étage, balayant de la main, les questions incompréhensibles de la domestique, une coréenne qui mêlait son dialecte à l'anglais. A cette heure-ci de l'après-midi, il n'y avait plus un seul chat dans les environs. Les hommes avaient fui le bavardages des femmes en se réfugiant sur le terrain de golf, situé à l'est de la propriété, tandis que le beau sexe s'était plongée dans une partie de tennis, qu'Eileen pour une fois n'avait pas dominée.

Sifflant comme de si rien n'était, Eileen s'introduit dans le bureau. La pièce dominée par les tons bruns et les fauteuils en cuir ne possédait aucune touche féminine, pas même un bouquet de fleurs - pourtant le jardin en abondait - qui aurait pu rendre ce lieu moins protocolaire - les deux bibliothèque, de chaque côté du bureau, débordaient de livres -, et plus égayant - le tapis ovale au milieu de la pièce était aussi austère que le reste des décorations. Le minibar, dans le coin gauche, renforçait la conclusion selon laquelle le propriétaire appréciait les bons alcools.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, s'installa, posant sa raquette sur le sol, et tira le tiroir du haut, découvrant les dossiers qui y étaient contenus. Farfouillant, elle parvint à mettre la main sur celui des époux Graham qu'elle feuilleta. « Ah, je le savais ! » lâcha-t-elle avant de se reprocher mentalement cette exclamation. Ragaillardie par cette petite découverte, elle se laissa aller à la curiosité. Elle passa en revue, les intercalaires qui portaient chacun le nom d'un membre. Son attention s'attarda sur l'un d'eux. Perplexe, elle saisit le fichier puis l'ouvrit.

A cet instant, son portable retentit intempestivement. Anxieuse à l'idée d'être débusquée par la domestique, elle faillit lâcher les documents qu'elle tenait. Elle les étala sur la table et, maugréant contre cette sonnerie aiguë qui aurait pu réveiller un mort, elle le sortit de sa poche au moment où les piaillements s'interrompirent. Malheureusement, ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Prestement, elle referma le tiroir et glissa sous la table, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait. _Zut !_ se dit-elle en songeant au dossier qu'elle avait négligemment oublié sur le bureau. Afin de ne pas aggraver sa situation, elle éteignit son satané portable.

« Un problème ?

- Non, j'ai cru entendre une sonnerie.

- De toute façon, si c'est le téléphone du patron, on n'y touche pas.

- Je sais, mais Sangmin a dit qu'elle avait aperçu une des invités monter.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle aux gros lolos.

- Ah, oui ! Eileen Graham. T'inquiète, c'est une femme qu'on peut pas écarter de son portable et de son fax. Elle a dû fuir les autres pies pour ses contrats. Je me demande comment fait son mari pour la supporter. Elle est bien trop stressante à se croire l'égale d'un homme.

- Peut-être qu'on oublie ses défauts quand on est au lit avec elle.

- Non, je suis sûr qu'elle est du genre très dominatrice au pieu. »

_Mais merde, vous allez virer d'ici quand ? _songea Sakura, recroquevillée aux pieds du fauteuil. _On s'en fout de la vie sexuelle de la Eileen._

Elle compta les longues secondes de cette minute qui s'éternisa avant que l'homme ne refermât la porte. Elle patienta encore quelques instants puis ressortit de sous la table. Soupirant de soulagement, elle se rassit et fixa le dossier ouvert devant ses yeux. Elle saisit la photo du couple et l'observa attentivement mais se rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas s'attarder davantage, elle rangea les documents en gardant le cliché, à portée de la main. Enfin, elle put se préoccuper du pc. Manque de chance, comme l'avait prédit Shaolan, les fichiers étaient sous protection. Refusant de céder, elle tapa une première proposition qui se révéla fausse. De nouveau, elle renouvela une tentative mais en vain.

Ronchonnant, elle éteignit l'ordinateur et s'affala sur le fauteuil. Soudain, une idée s'immisça dans son esprit. Elle se releva et ressortit en trombe, avec la photo en main. Mais elle rebroussa chemin, en se souvenant qu'elle avait laissé sa raquette dans le bureau de Tien. Une fois celle-ci en sa possession, elle rejoignit, d'un pas rapide, ses coéquipières sur le court. Celles-ci avaient été rejointes par les hommes. Très vite, elle dut revêtir son masque impassible, tout en avançant vers le groupe.

- Nous vous attendions, Eileen !

- Laisser-moi deviner : vous espérez que je devienne votre partenaire lors d'un double afin de vous assurer la victoire.

- Comment diable avez-vous pu aussi facilement mettre à jour mes sombres desseins ? rétorqua Tien, amusé.

- Je connais les ruses des hommes. Je parie que Martin a eu raison de vous au golf.

- Je ne peux guère vous cacher la vérité, hélas.

Des mains se plaquèrent sur les hanches d'Eileen qui tourna la tête pour voir son époux.

- Ne nourrissez aucun espoir, mon ami. Elle jouera avec moi.

- Tu as peur de perdre contre moi, mon chéri ?

Le regard qu'elle lança à son époux était fort éloquent.

- Perdre contre une excellente joueuse comme toi ? répliqua-t-il narquois. C'est un défi que tu me lances, mon amour ?

- Non, mais si tu tiens à le transformer en défi, pourquoi pas.

- Très bien. Affrontons-nous lors d'un double. Le perdant...

Un appel provenant du portable de Tien les interrompit, pour le plus grand plaisir des autres invités qui voyaient là un temps mort dans cet affrontement conjugal. Le tibétain s'excusa auprès de ses convives et s'écarta du groupe. Son absence se prolongeant, il fut décidé que la partie de tennis serait reportée à plus tard. Chacun s'en retourna, soulagé, à une autre activité, laissant les Graham sur le court. Peu après, ceux-ci aperçurent au loin la BMW qui quittait la propriété.

- A ton avis, ce départ est lié à l'appel ?

- J'en mettrais ma main au feu. Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à faire connaissance avec le dernier invité de marque de Tien.

- Un invité de marque ? releva-t-elle.

- Il m'en a vaguement parlé la nuit dernière.

- Et tu penses à qui ?

- Peut-être un des quatre Maîtres ou avec un peu de chance le big boss du Céleste Empire. On le saura bientôt. Au fait, tu as pu fourrer ton nez dans les affaires de notre hôte ?

Curieusement, Sakura choisit ce moment pour s'intéresser aux cordes de sa raquette.

- J'attends une réponse, très chère, s'impatienta le chinois.

- Disons qu'il y a des tonnes de dossiers dans ses tiroirs avec des infos hyper confidentielles sur les membres. C'est limite une atteinte aux libertés individuelles. C'est choquant !

- En gros, tu n'as pas réussi à entrer dans ses fichiers informatiques... comme je le prévoyais.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a eu l'intelligence de mettre un mot de passe compliqué !

Exaspéré, Shaolan porta une main sur son visage.

- Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'il allait laisser ses documents sans protection ?

- N'empêche que j'ai appris un truc qui va te rabattre le caquet, lança-t-elle fièrement.

- Quoi donc ? sourcilla-t-il.

- Eileen, moi quoi, s'est faite refaire les seins. Je le savais !

Sitôt, Shaolan lui tourna le dos.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais me chercher une copine moins tarée.

- Espèce de fumier !

Pour toute réponse, il leva simplement le bras et sortit du court.

- Attends ! J'ai oublié de te parler de la photo !

OoO

Tapie dans un coin de la chambre, Rachel releva la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une brune. Un plateau repas dans les mains, cette dernière s'approcha de la table sur laquelle elle déposa le plateau. La blonde détourna les yeux et plongea son visage entre ses bras.

- Tu devrais te restaurer.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je mange ou pas ? Ca ne changera pas ma situation.

- Tu ne vas pas risquer de mourir de faim alors que tu seras autorisée à quitter cette chambre dès que le Céleste Empire ne sera plus un danger pour toi et pour les autres.

- Je me moque de mourir, maintenant. J'ai perdu Shaolan, je n'ai plus mon visage, ma famille ne me reconnaîtrait plus. J'ai tout perdu, alors à quoi bon vivre ? … Tu dois bien rire de moi.

- Moi ?

- Tu n'es pas la meilleure amie de cette Sakura ? Tu dois être ravie que je ne sois plus un danger pour son couple.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me réjouir de ta situation, opposa Tomoyo.

- Ca ne gênerait pas ta copine que tu te montres aussi... sympa avec moi ?

- Si Sakura te déteste, c'est son choix. Moi, je n'ai rien à te reprocher personnellement, même si je n'approuve pas ce que tu as pu faire par le passé.

- Tu es le genre de fille qui pardonne tout, je me trompe ?

- Viens manger.

Un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, Rachel se releva puis s'attabla.

- Quoi que tu puisses penser, j'aimais vraiment Shaolan.

Le silence s'instaura durant lequel Tomoyo examina ce carré de pièce qui servait de chambre ou plutôt de prison à Rachel. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et les murs d'un gris fade donnaient bien plus l'envie de baisser les bras que d'espérer. Mais le plus important était qu'ici, elle ne risquait pas d'être tuée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a incitée à les trahir ? demanda Tomoyo.

- La bêtise.

- La bêtise ?

Posant sa fourchette, Rachel soupira.

- J'ai voulu le garder mais je m'y suis mal prise. Il m'aimait mais moins que Sakura. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander quelle beauté elle devait être pour avoir encore une influence sur mon copain. J'ai voulu être plus belle, plus parfaite qu'elle, être partout pour que Shaolan oublie son ancien amour et puis... Au final, j'ai opté pour la jalousie. Je l'ai trompé, autant pour me venger de ce qu'il me faisait subir que pour me consoler de cet amour mensonger qu'il m'offrait. Quand j'ai vu Sakura, la première fois, j'ai pu constater qu'elle n'avait rien de plus que je n'avais pas... pourtant, Shaolan était si troublé, même s'il se montrait toujours distant avec elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant s'enfermer dans sa chambre noire pour développer des photos... celles qu'il prenait de Sakura dans son sommeil. Il n'a jamais fait ça avec moi ! Si j'ai quitté la Clow Read c'était pour réunir le père et le fils. Si j'avais pu y parvenir, Shaolan m'aurait été plus que reconnaissant au point de me redonner son coeur. Je me suis trompée, lamentablement trompée puisqu'on m'a utilisée du début à la fin... Et j'ai tout perdu.

- Par amour, on fait de nombreuses erreurs.

- Non, pas comme les miennes ! J'ai cédé mon visage pour quoi ? Pour rien ! J'aurais dû écouter Chris.

- Le petit ami de Meilin ?

- Oui... c'est ce qu'il tentait de me faire comprendre avant qu'il ne soit assassiné. Il avait appris ma trahison en infiltrant les fichiers du Céleste Empire. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'en étais arrivée là, et il m'a ri au nez... (Elle serra les poings.) Il a dit que j'étais stupide de croire que mon plan marcherait.

_**Flash Back **_

« C'est un plan foireux ! Si tu crois que Shaolan t'aimera davantage en le ramenant à son père, tu te trompes ! Tu ignores pourquoi il le déteste.

- Et toi, tu le sais ? Bien évidemment ! Tu sais plus de choses à son sujet que moi…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : si tu veux qu'il te parle de son passé, tu dois cesser de jouer les poupées blondes ! Accule-le mais ne joue pas les copines éplorées. Si tu veux battre son premier amour...

- Son premier amour ?

- Oublie ça, lâcha-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

- Dis-le moi, Chris ! s'écria-t-elle en l'agrippant au bras. C'est cette Sakura ?

- Elle ou une autre, ça ne changera rien. Tu es sa copine aujourd'hui, et tu l'as trahi avec Mike, tu l'as trahi avec le Céleste Empire. Et ça, jamais il ne te le pardonnera !

- Ne lui dis rien, je t'en prie, implora-t-elle.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, si je lui cache encore tout ça... Non. Je lui dirai tout.

- Je te jure que si tu le lui dis...

- Tu ne feras rien ! coupa-t-il, agacé. Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui cherche à avoir le beau rôle, coûte que coûte. Je hais les femmes comme toi, et je t'avouerai même que j'aurais voulu que Shaolan ait eu le courage de retourner au Japon pour retrouver son véritable trésor. Toi, tu n'es qu'un joyau qui a perdu toute sa valeur à force de se corrompre. Tu n'es qu'une garce, Rachel !

Blessée mais surtout furieuse, elle le gifla.

- Tu regretteras tes mots, tout comme cette japonaise regrettera de m'avoir volé Shaolan, crois-moi.

- Garde tes menaces pour toi.

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Et cette nuit-là fut la dernière pour Chris...

- C'est comme si je l'avais tué en le dénonçant. Chris ne méritait pas sa mort, Mei ne méritait pas sa peine... Tout ça à cause de…

Accablée, Rachel s'effondra en larme. Tomoyo, voulant la consoler, se permit un geste envers elle mais la blonde lui ordonna de s'écarter.

- Ne cherche pas à me faire parler. C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? Tu cherches des réponses pour ton amie, alors tu viens me voir.

- Non, je t'assure que…

Sous le regard stupéfait de Tomoyo, Rachel cessa ses pleurs et s'esclaffa.

- Elle en sait si peu la Sakura. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu bosses pour le grand Kakei ?

- J'ai échoué à New York pour le bien de ma meilleure amie, sans plus.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Kakei n'engage personne au hasard, et il accepte encore moins d'ouvrir les portes de la Clow Read à une touriste. Cet homme est aussi manipulateur que ceux qui dirigent le Céleste Empire, pas étonnant puisqu'il en faisait partie... (Elle sourit narquoisement.) Je parie que tu ne me crois pas.

- Je ne connais personne qui ait un passé sans tâche.

- A ta place, je filerai vite d'ici et j'oublierai cette histoire. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui aient travaillé sur cette affaire de prophétie et qui aient survécu. Un jour ou l'autre, le Céleste Empire ou la Clow Read les éliminent, surtout quand ils sont trop près du but.

- Tu compares la Clow Read à ses ennemis de toujours.

- Des ennemis de toujours ? Je ne dirais pas ça. A la base, il n'y a qu'une seule société qui s'est divisée à cause des divergences. Mais ils savent que l'un sans l'autre, ils ne peuvent pas atteindre leurs objectifs.

- Et tu connais leurs objectifs ?

- La magie suprême pour l'un et le pouvoir absolu pour l'autre ; ce n'est pas sorcier, si j'ose dire.

Les jambes croisées, Rachel n'avait plus rien de la bête apeurée qui avait été conduite dans cette chambre, une semaine plus tôt. L'assurance dont elle faisait preuve était plus que déconcertante, effrayante.

- Tu en sais des choses.

Rachel se permit un sourire qui en disait long sur ses connaissances.

- J'étais sous les ordres de quelqu'un qui en savait beaucoup. Je sais aussi que cette histoire selon laquelle Hewitt aurait échappé à Kakei ne tient pas la route, surtout si on prend en compte le fait que Saiga était dans les parages.

- Tu penses donc qu'il l'a sciemment remit en liberté.

- Il sait que le Céleste Empire ne pardonnera pas la bévue d'Hewitt. Disons que sa mort, si elle survient dans les prochains jours - si ce n'est pas déjà fait - n'étonnera personne. Kakei, Hewitt, Li, Tien, Kinomoto et j'en passe... toujours les mêmes protagonistes.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- C'est une gigantesque toile d'araignée. On croit savoir le pourquoi et finalement... tout ce que l'on sait est faux. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non...

Elle se pencha vers la japonaise et d'une voix basse murmura :

- Les boss des deux sociétés sont en réalité une seule et même personne : Gensis Khan. (Tomoyo se releva brusquement, les traits tirés.) C'est lui qui tire les ficelles… Tu réalises dans quel pétrin ton amie s'est fourrée ?

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Le coude sur la table et la tête soutenue par sa main, Rachel soupira.

- Peu importe, ça ne changera pas cette vérité. Tu vois, que je sois ici ou dans les locaux du Céleste Empire, je sais que je mourrai parce que j'en sais désormais trop... Et tu seras la prochaine sur la liste. Quelle tristesse ce sera pour la japonaise !

- Tu m'as dit tout ça pour...

- Pour que tu sois tuée, pardi ! Il y a sûrement un micro quelque part et le grand chef Kakei doit avoir entendu notre conversation. Dès que tu quitteras cette pièce, tu seras sur leur liste de personnalités à abattre. Et cette fois-ci ce sera au tour de Sakura de souffrir !

Tomoyo perçut la haine que la jeune fille ressentait à l'égard de Sakura. Les mots que Rachel avait exprimés jusqu'à maintenant ne l'avaient jamais été dans le but d'apaiser sa conscience, mais seulement pour pouvoir exulter son venin et se libérer de sa rage.

- Tu n'as aucun remords, en vérité. Aucun...

- Si, j'en ai un : celui de ne pas pouvoir tuer ma rivale de mes propres mains. C'est vraiment dommage.

Accompagnée des rires de la prisonnière, Tomoyo sortit de la chambre. L'esprit secoué par les paroles de la blonde, elle arpenta les couloirs du nouveau QG de la Clow Read. _Cette présence obscure qui gravite autour d'eux, c'est donc ce Gensis Khan, _pensa-t-elle._ C'est lui la force à combattre..._

Son manque d'attention provoqua un incident qu'elle aurait pu éviter si seulement les images d'une Rachel démente ne la troublaient pas. Elle présenta rapidement ses excuses à la personne qu'elle venait de percuter puis fut sur le point de reprendre sa route lorsqu'une main lui saisit le bras.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être dans la lune, toi.

- Mei ? Désolé, je réfléchissais. Tu voulais ?

- Par hasard, tu ne saurais pas où se cache Eriol ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis votre départ hier soir.

- Etrange... Bon, je vais voir dans les archives. A plus ! lança Meilin en s'éloignant.

- Mei, attends ! Qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Je voudrais bien le savoir mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je suis sure qu'il veut garder ça pour le retour de Shao. Les mecs, je vous jure !

_Etrange_, pensa Tomoyo. Elle s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur puis soudain pivota sur ses talons. Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers. Parvenue au dernier étage, elle poussa la porte.

Un souffle passa entre ses cheveux, les décoiffant. Elle replaça une des mèches qui lui gênait la vue puis considéra le seul endroit du toit qui semblait touché par une rafale de vent. Au milieu de cette tourmente, un corps était allongé sur le sol.

Défiant le tourbillon, elle le rejoignit avec peine. Une fois à ses côtés, elle remarqua que le jeune homme avait les paupières closes. Elle s'agenouilla puis se pencha sur lui.

- Je pensais être tranquille, ici, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Tu tiens à ce que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-elle en repoussant une autre mèche de cheveux.

- Peut-être... Pour le moment, j'ai l'esprit embrumé.

- Les brumes du passé qui reviennent te perdre ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Eriol.

- J'avais oublié ton don de clairvoyance, Tomoyo.

Peu à peu, le vent se calma.

- Eriol, murmura-t-elle en avançant la main vers son visage.

Il saisit son poignet puis se rassit.

- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là. Notre relation n'est pas assez avancée pour qu'on la regrette ou qu'on en vienne à s'en vouloir.

Ce soudain revirement étonna la japonaise.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de votre mission ?

- Non, rien de spécial. Je préfèrerais ne pas me lier à quelqu'un pour le moment? Etre seul, ça permet de ne pas rendre de compte, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis aussi et peut-être plus forte moralement que Sakura. Tu peux me confier ce que tu as sur le coeur.

- La seule chose que j'ai à dire, c'est que je ne crois pas t'aimer suffisamment pour continuer avec toi.

- Tu m'éloignes pour ne pas avoir à souffrir... C'est donc ta décision après notre conversation de l'autre soir ?

Il se releva.

- Oui... Il semblerait que je sois effectivement lâche pour oser fuir de la sorte. Moi qui jouais les moralisateurs avec Shaolan, voilà que j'adopte la même stratégie.

- Eriol...

- Je suis désolé, Tomoyo.

- Je le suis également... parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir t'abandonner, _quoi qu'il arrive_.

Ils se fixèrent puis, les lèvres d'Eriol s'étirèrent en un sourire.

- Si demain j'avais pu changer de vie, j'aurais volontiers accepté de m'enchaîner à toi. Mais ma vie est celle d'aujourd'hui, et il vaut mieux que j'en reste là avec les chaînes.

Les mains dans ses poches, il passa à ses côtés, sans un mot, quittant le sommet de cet immeuble qui ne devait en aucun cas devenir un lieu de confession. Bien que le coeur lourd, Tomoyo se refusa à l'interpeller. Il semblait décidé et elle ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses en l'implorant de l'écouter.

OoO

L'heure du dîner était sur le point de sonner, pourtant nulle trace de leur hôte qui, depuis qu'il avait pris congé d'eux, n'était toujours pas réapparu au manoir. Or personne ne s'en offusquait - d'ailleurs aucune conversation n'avait jusque là porté sur l'absence prolongée de Tien. Et cela n'avait pas manqué d'attiser l'intérêt de Sakura. Celle-ci, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, réfléchissait à cette photo découverte dans les dossiers de Tien. Malgré les dires de Shaolan, elle était certaine que ce couple ne lui était pas étranger. Mais impossible de savoir où et quand elle avait pu les croiser.

Photographiés dans un village qui devait se trouver sur une terre rocheuse. Il était paré dans des vêtements chauds et traditionnels du Tibet. L'homme paraissait heureux mais la femme semblait attristée. Peu en chair, sa grossesse ne lui avait pas apporté les couleurs ainsi que les joues d'une future mère.

- Dis-moi, Shaolan, d'après toi qu'est-ce qui pourrait chagriner une femme qui s'apprête à donner la vie.

Sa lentille sur le bout du doigt, il se retourna.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses toujours à cette photo.

- Devine, gros malin.

- Tu connais une famille originaire du Tibet ?

- Non.

- Donc, le sujet est clos, décréta-t-il en faisant face au miroir.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais, un jour, te fier à mon intuition féminine ?

- Chez toi, ce n'est pas de l'intuition mais des impressions générées par la curiosité.

- Merci de cette remarque.

- Le plaisir était pour moi, mon coeur.

- Sérieusement, Shaolan... J'ai la vague sensation de les avoir déjà rencontrés. Tu as beau me dire le contraire, je ne peux pas penser autrement.

Après avoir placé sa seconde lentille, Shaolan vint s'agenouiller devant Sakura.

- Dès que sera possible, je te promets de me pencher sur ce couple. On saura si oui ou non, ils ont pu croiser une fleur de cerisier têtue. Ca te va ? (Elle approuva de la tête, souriant.) Comme tu es prête, tu consentiras à descendre avant moi. Je suis certain qu'Eileen va encore agacer les autres invités.

- Les hommes la trouvent agaçante parce qu'elle leur fait face et les femmes parce qu'elle est séduisante.

- Tu l'as avoué ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu trouves Eileen Graham séduisante et c'est donc pour ça que tu t'acharnes à la critiquer. J'ai mis ta jalousie à jour !

Furieuse, Sakura se releva et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Shaolan rire de sa bêtise. Lorsque la porte de leur chambre se fût refermée, il ferma celle de la salle d'eau et sortit son portable. Il réitéra son appel deux fois avant que son interlocuteur ne lui répondît :

« T'es en bonne compagnie pour ne pas répondre à la seconde à un de mes appels, plaisanta-t-il.

- Malheureusement, non. Je viens de quitter le bureau. Kakei m'a collé deux nouvelles recrues pour le labo et je me demande où ils ont pu obtenir leur diplôme de chimiste ; passons. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

- Une belle découverte qui doit rester entre nous.

- J'ai l'habitude de tes cachotteries. C'est à quel sujet cette fois-ci ?

- Un couple dont je t'envoie la photo. L'homme s'appelle Tenzin Sonam et la femme, Sorghagtani Beki. Trouve-moi s'il y a un document sur eux.

- Des amis à toi ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce couple. Et en passant, vérifie s'ils ont eu des enfants ou pas.

- Tu me diras pourquoi, dès que j'aurai les réponses ?

- Franchement, tu devineras tout seul si tu mets la main sur un dossier les concernant.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire qu'on s'est bien fait couillonner, depuis le départ. »

**A suivre...**

Que de mystères ! lol. Je me demande si quelqu'un va finir par y comprendre quelque chose à cette histoire. Avec tout ça, je risque de faire fuir les lecteurs qui en auront marre des migraines que je leur cause. D'ailleurs, là j'ai un mal de tête pas possible...

Merci de vos commentaires et merci d'être là ! Je vous adore.

Bisous pleins !


	23. Le Dragon Rouge

Hello !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui promet une jolie migraine à certains, si ce n'est à tous, snif… Je vais finir par croire que je vais trop loin dans cette fic et qu'il faudrait sans doute faire plus simple. Hélas, c'est trop tard et pour ceux qui veulent savoir : je ne sais toujours pas le nombre de chapitres manquants pour clôturer cette histoire mais je pense, et je croise les doigts, pour terminer à 30 ou sinon 33, pas plus en tout cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, dites-vous qu'ils restent, à tout casser, 10 chapitres environ. Donc si je suis mon programme, dans 10 mois c'est terminé et vous pourrez m'envoyer vos factures de pharmacie avec le nombre de boîtes d'aspirines achetées et les anti-dépresseur et autres.

Bref, place à Shaolan et Co qui vont encore en baver, moralement, psychologiquement et tout ce que vous voulez à cause de moi. Ca se voit que je les aime, hein ?

Juste un dernier tuc qui va peut-être vous soulager la cervelle : vous saurez enfin qui est l'enfant de la prophétie. Chut j'en dit pas plus sinon je vais spoilers à mort, mdr !

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 23 : Le Dragon Rouge

« Quel effet cela fait-il de pouvoir enfin faire partie des Compagnons ?

- C'est un véritable honneur, déclara un roux qui répondait au nom de Mc Kellen.

Celui-ci, bien sous toutes les coutures, avait la détestable habitude de caresser son bouc après chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Un air de suffisance affiché sur le visage et affublé d'une paire de lunettes rectangulaires derrière lesquelles deux iris vertes vous toisaient, il se vantait de pouvoir faire signer n'importe qui - même le plus réticent des clients - ; ce qui selon lui, lui avait valu son ascension fulgurante au sein de l'entreprise de production qu'il dirigeait aujourd'hui.

- D'autant que la cérémonie risque d'être mémorable, ajouta-t-il. »

Contrairement à l'assurance des autres invités, Sakura, voyant les heures défiler et le dîner s'éterniser, s'était demandée si cérémonie il y aurait ce soir. Or pour Mc Kellen, il ne faisait aucun doute que celle-ci se ferait.

Agacée par ces discussions insipides, elle reposa sa cuillère. A ses côtés, Shaolan semblait ailleurs. Il s'était contenté de parsemer quelques remarques et plaisanteries dans la conversation et n'avait que très peu touché à son assiette ; quelque chose le tracassait. _Encore_, se dit-elle, _et comme toujours, il ne me dira rien._ Cet état des choses l'irritait mais pour le moment, elle se voyait mal entamer une dispute à ce sujet.

« Nous devrions bientôt recevoir nos robes. J'ai hâte de la revêtir à nouveau », s'extasia une brune que sa tenue de soirée noire rendait davantage filiforme.

Neuf heures sonnèrent. D'un même mouvement, ils se relevèrent et quittèrent la salle à manger, passant dans le salon. Faisant mine de réajuster le décolleté de Sakura, Shaolan la retarda.

- Pas d'erreur, cette fois-ci, chuchota-t-il en frôlant le haut de son sein droit.

- Aucun faux pas, assura-t-elle en comprenant son inquiétude. Je te le promets.

Malgré cette promesse, les peurs du chinois ne s'atténuèrent pas pour autant. Il ramena son front contre celui de Sakura.

- Je t'aime vraiment, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et sur ces mots, elle regagna le salon afin de ne pas rendre leur absence suspecte.

Sentant son portable vibrer, Shaolan traversa à la hâte le manoir et sortit. A ce moment-là, les phares d'une voiture l'aveuglèrent. Il porta sa main gauche en visière devant ses yeux, tandis que la droite plongeait dans la poche de son pantalon pour éteindre le téléphone.

La BMW s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui. Le chauffeur sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la portière à son passager.

- Comptez-vous nous quitter, Martin ? lança Tien en marchant vers lui.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié mon portable sur le court. Je vais en profiter pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je dois dire que le repas était assez copieux et délicieux.

- Je suis ravi d'entendre que les talents de ma nouvelle cuisinière vous aient plu. Ne tardez pas, la cérémonie débutera dans une heure.

- Je serai bien évidemment à l'heure.

- Je l'espère bien. Le Maître d'Asie serait fort fâché d'attendre.

Shaolan porta aussitôt son attention sur l'homme - posté près de la voiture - qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque la voix de l'individu retentit à nouveau dans le silence de la nuit. Tien pénétra dans le manoir tandis que son nouvel invité, chose étrange, s'engageait sur le sentier menant au court de tennis.

Shaolan observa cette silhouette qui s'éloignait à nouveau, lui tournant le dos comme par le passé. Ce fantôme, subitement réapparu, remua des souvenirs qui harponnèrent douloureusement son coeur.

Il serra rageusement les poings et s'élança à la poursuite de l'homme, oubliant ce pour quoi il avait quitté le manoir. Toutefois, il se réprimanda lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans la peau de « Shaolan Li » mais dans celle de « Martin Graham », et que sa colère, s'il la laissait éclater, les mettrait lui et Sakura en danger.

- Martin Graham, c'est bien cela ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'immobilisant.

- Oui.

L'homme sortit de la poche de son long manteau sombre, un paquet de cigarette.

- Vous fumez ? demanda-t-il en le lui tendant.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé l'odeur de la cigarette, opposa-t-il.

- Cette phrase me rappelle celle de mon fils.

Shaolan se fit violence pour ne pas dévoiler son ressentiment. Il aurait tant souhaiter le faire pour évacuer de sa mémoire ces instants dont l'homme faisait allusion.

_« Fumez, c'est pas bien. »_

Cent fois répété.

_« Je le sais, Shaolan. »_

Il le savait, et pourtant...

_« Alors pourquoi tu continues, papa ? »_

Pourquoi persister à se faire mal soi-même ?

_« C'est une mauvaise habitude que je te promets d'arrêter le jour où... »_

Des promesses pour rien, juste pour rassurer, et au final des déceptions.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez écouté cet enfant, l'accusa-t-il sèchement.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Li sortit du paquet une cigarette qu'il alluma par la suite.

- Je lui ai fait la promesse d'arrêter s'il parvenait à accomplir quelque chose. Ce n'est pas encore le cas.

Touchée en plein cœur, Shaolan serra encore plus ses poings.

- Il vaut mieux que j'aille rejoindre les autres, avisa-t-il pour plus de prudence.

- Une belle pirouette pour éviter la confrontation ?

- Que dites-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je dis tout simplement que je suis surpris de vous voir partir aussi tôt. Je pensais que tu t'obstinerais… _mon fils_.

Déconcerté, Shaolan fut incapable de saisir ce qui l'avait trahi, ce qui avait mené si facilement cet homme froid à cette conclusion. Face à sa surprise, flagrante sur les traits du jeune chinois, le père eut un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais croire à ce simulacre ? Ne pas reconnaître mon propre enfant aurait été…

- Ferme-la ! hurla-t-il, furieux. « Mon fils », « mon enfant », t'en as de bien bonne ! Je pensais que tu aurais l'intelligence et surtout la décence d'oublier que tu avais une famille.

- Tu as donc oublié ton père ?

- Exact, affirma-t-il dans l'espoir de le blesser. J'ai même rayé ce mot de mon vocabulaire.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'appeler désormais ?

- _L'étranger_, ça te va comme qualificatif ? Je trouve que ça résume parfaitement ce que tu as été dans ma vie.

- Mon départ, c'était malgré moi.

- Malgré toi ? ricana-t-il. Arrête tes conneries ! Tu as vendu ton âme pour le Céleste Empire, sans penser à nous ! Tu as fini par devenir un assassin. Oui, c'est à cause de toi que les Kinomoto sont morts ! Et tu voudrais que je te prenne en pitié parce que tu tentes de jouer la malheureuse victime dans cette affaire ?

- Je vois que l'oeil du photographe est toujours aussi critique, mais hélas ne sait toujours pas aller au-delà des apparences.

- Pas besoin ! J'ai les faits et ton départ n'était pas une illusion, tout comme ces morts qui sont sous terre. Si je regarde au-delà des apparences, c'est un démon que je vois et j'ai honte d'être ton fils. J'aurais mille fois préféré être orphelin que de savoir qui est mon père.

- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il froidement tout en éteignant sa cigarette des doigts. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile et tes paroles insultes les orphelins. Il vaut mieux avoir une famille indigne que de n'en avoir aucune. Tu sais où sont tes racines, mais eux... Ta blessure n'est que fierté mal placée, et c'est ce qui te perdra.

- Tu comptes m'offrir à tes amis ? répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

- Non. Continue donc à te faire passer pour ce Graham, mais crois-moi les réponses ne se trouvent pas ici.

- C'est un piège que tu me tends ?

- Un piège ? Pourquoi donc ? Le Céleste Empire a eu ce qu'il désirait.

Il s'approcha de son fils, saisit alors la main de son fils qui perplexe le regarda déposer un portable dans sa paume, puis ses doigts enveloppèrent les siens. D'un geste brusque, Shaolan ôta sa main de la sienne.

Ils se considérèrent longuement - le regard de l'un plus critique que l'autre - puis le père, comme s'il renonçait à l'idée d'être compris, détourna les yeux.

- Crois-moi, Shaolan, ce n'est pas en te focalisant sur la haine que tu ressens à mon égard, que tu parviendras à sauver quiconque. Tes sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, t'aveuglent et t'empêchent de voir l'essentiel. Et c'est pour cela que jusqu'à ce jour le maillon faible n'a jamais été un autre que toi.

Touché par ces déclarations, Shaolan serra les dents de rage.

- Ecoute donc le répondeur, recommanda-t-il en dirigeant ses pas vers la sortie du court, et tu sauras ce que ton oeil a encore omis.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est comme ça ? Tu vas encore partir sans rien expliquer, sans rien me dire sur ce qui te pousse à agir depuis ces dernières années ?

Li s'arrêta mais se garda de se retourner vers son fils. En cet instant, il l'imaginait enfant courir vers lui et sauter dans ses bras en l'appelant « papa ».

- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu désirais des réponses. Et puis, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu apprécies de savoir que je poursuis ma vie sans regrets et que je parviens encore à rire lorsque la situation s'y prête, même pour des broutilles...

Furieux, Shaolan l'empoigna au bras, l'incitant ainsi à lui faire face.

- Tu te moques de savoir comment étaient les réveils de maman, tu te fiches de savoir que tes filles recherchent une figure paternelle chez chacun de leurs petits amis et tu te fous de savoir que j'ai passé des jours à consoler maman et des nuits blanches à prier ton retour. Tout ça ne compte pas... Tu nous as rayé de ta vie, et peut-être que tu n'as jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour nous, ou du moins pas autant que cet amour que tu voues au Céleste Empire, cracha-t-il, haineux.

_Pour le moment à quoi bon dire que le sourire n'est qu'une façade et que le coeur est en berne ? _se demanda-t-il en dévisageant son fils. _Des « pardonne-moi » ne serviraient à rien. Il crachera dessus pour préserver sa vérité. Oui, ce n'est pas le moment._

- A quoi bon protester puisque ce sont les faits tels qu'ils sont ? dit-il en écartant sa main. Il ne te reste plus qu'à réfléchir sur la façon dont détruire le Céleste Empire pour te venger de moi. Ôte-moi cette famille qui m'a poussé à abandonner la première que j'avais. Ensuite tu me condamneras à la sentence que tu auras décidé pour moi, puisque seul un fils peut juger son père...

Sans un mot de plus, Li reprit sa marche. Et derrière le père, le fils regardait ce dos large et robuste qui s'éloignait - _encore _- se fondant dans l'obscurité - _comme toujours_, sans un regard pour lui - _comme si je ne lui avais jamais manqué_, pensa amèrement Shaolan.

Machinalement, il regarda cette main que son père avait enserrée durant un moment. Il tenait toujours aussi fermement le portable qu'il lui avait remis. Il pianota sur les touches puis le dirigea vers son oreille. La voix qu'il reconnut le figea.

- C'est pas possible…, murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

Reprenant ses esprits, il courut vers le manoir. Au moment où il parvenait aux abords du bâtiment, la voiture sur le parking improvisé démarra. Comme un forcené, Shaolan s'élança à la poursuite de l'engin, comme s'il espérait que le conducteur arrêterait le véhicule. Hélas, sa course fut vaine. Echappant de peu à une chute, il retrouva l'équilibre.

Essoufflé, il se courba et, les mains sur ses cuisses, tenta de reprendre son souffle. Mais la colère, une fois de plus, monta d'un cran. Enervé, il shoota dans une vieille canette - déformée et à moitié aplatie à force de subir la pression des pneus. Celle-ci alla atterrir des mètres plus loin.

- Et merde ! s'écria-t-il. Tu parles d'un père, c'est qu'un lâche, oui !

L'envie de tout détruire le dévorait mais rien dans cette allée menant vers la route goudronnée ne lui permettait de calmer les flammes qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Finalement, le coeur empli de colère, il s'en prit à un tronc sur lequel il ne cessa de cogner. Ses poings frappaient contre l'écorce rugueuse, sans interruption. La peau de ses phalanges était rougie, la douleur était présente mais moins que celle qui broyait ses entrailles.

Mais comme tout sentiment humain, la colère diminua, plus par lassitude et épuisement que par la volonté de céder ou pardonner. Le front contre le tronc, il cacha ses larmes qui trahissaient sa peine. _Je veux qu'il fasse le premier pas et qu'il s'excuse à genoux pour tout ce qu'il m'a enlevé et gâché par son absence. Et après, on verra qui de nous deux ira en premier en enfer._

Sur ces paroles, il sécha, du revers de la main, ses larmes puis, d'un pas déterminé, rebroussa chemin. Il discerna une silhouette qui marchait dans sa direction.

Pressentant le pire, il hâta son allure et comprit qu'il s'agissait de Sakura. Celle-ci le reconnut également et, le visage illuminé, sauta dans ses bras. Bien que surpris, il ne posa aucune question, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte.

- J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué, hoqueta-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, doutant que Sakura eût pu surprendre sa conversation avec son père.

- Mc Kellen est mort...

OoO

A la moitié du parcours qui les conduisait vers le nord de l'île, ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de la route, là où une simple voiture noire attendait. La mine assombrie, Li se dirigea vers son nouveau transport.

« _J'ai honte d'être ton fils !_ »

Il s'était attendu à entendre de la bouche de son unique héritier mâle des paroles virulentes, mais entre les imaginer et les entendre de vive voix, il y avait un énorme fossé. Un fossé insurmontable... L'éloignement et le défaut de communication, l'incompréhension, tout cela coulait dans les veines de son fils, empoisonnant son cœur et nourrissant sa haine pour lui. Il aurait tant souhaité que cela en fût autrement, hélas la réalité était ainsi.

Il s'arrêta devant la portière que Nakuru avait ouverte pour lui. Ses doigts pinçant le haut de l'arrête de son nez, il ferma les yeux afin d'évacuer les sentiments qui bousculaient son esprit et qui risquaient de le détourner de ses affaires.

- Monsieur Li ne va pas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il rouvrit les yeux et offrit un sourire radieux à la jeune femme.

- Tout va bien. Oui, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sur ce, il s'introduit dans le véhicule. Sur la banquette, un jeune homme brun, la mine renfrognée et les bras croisés, regardait obstinément devant lui.

Nakuru referma la portière et, sautillant, prit place à l'avant, place passager. Elle lança un « on y va ! » et le chauffeur prit la route.

- Vous m'attendiez, cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ?

- T'attendre ? s'étonna Li.

- J'ignore comment, mais vous saviez que je serais dans le bureau de Conrad Finn. Vous m'attendiez. Vous saviez que j'avais survécu à l'explosion du bâtiment de la Clow Reed. En fait, le Céleste Empire a toujours su ce que nous faisions, éventrant nos moindres tentatives pour infiltrer son organisation. Comment ? Y'aurait-il d'autres traîtres parmi le personnel de la Clow Reed, des gens que vous avez manipulés comme vous l'avez fait avec Rachel, Tanya et comme vous espérez le faire avec moi, j'imagine ?

- Les traîtres existent, admit-t-il, mais dans l'un et l'autre camp, ils sont représentés par des hommes cupides et n'ayant plus l'esprit de nos préceptes passés.

- Quels préceptes ? Vous dites qu'ils sont cupides des deux côtés mais le Céleste Empire abrite des assassins et des extrémistes, c'est bien pire qu'un défaut !

- Je te le redis, Eriol : ce sont les hommes cupides qui ont détourné nos préceptes.

- De toute façon, ça n'excuse pas vos crimes ! Vous utilisez des orphelins à des fins expérimentales, vous détruisez des vies quand elles vous gênent, vous profitez des populations pauvres qui ne peuvent pas se défendre ou se faire entendre, et tout ça pour quoi ? L'argent ? Le pouvoir ? C'est pathétique.

- Et tu crois que seul le Céleste Empire agit de la sorte ? Cette organisation n'est qu'un reflet de ce monde. La dominance du plus fort sur le plus faible ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, et les gouvernements, quels qu'ils soient, nous le prouvent chaque jour.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Et toi, Eriol, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Je ne vous comprends pas.

- Tu n'es hélas pas le seul.

Li croisa les bras et, s'enfonçant dans son siège, baissa légèrement la tête, comme pour mieux méditer.

OoO

Après les explications données par Sakura, Shaolan l'étreignit à nouveau.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais si c'est ce que tu me demandes. Mais comme on s'habitue à la douleur...

- Ne dis pas ça, coupa-t-il. Personne ne devrait s'habituer à voir des crimes, et surtout pas toi, je refuse. La perte d'une vie ça n'a rien de banal, tu entends ?

- Oui...

Il demeurèrent enlacer, profitant de ce moment loin de la tragédie.

- Tu crois que Mc Kellen a été tué parce qu'ils croyaient que c'était une taupe ? Dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'ils se sont trompés de cibles, et que...

Shaolan posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la faisant taire.

- Je préfère ne pas y penser, d'accord ?

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, ses doigts caressèrent sa peau puis il saisit son visage et l'embrassa. Elle se cramponna à sa veste.

- J'espère ne jamais me lasser de ta peau, murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans sa nuque, humant son parfum qui mêlé à sa peau devenait un parfum unique qu'il aurait été capable de reconnaître parmi des milliers d'autres senteurs.

_Parce que je l'aime et que même déguisée je saurais que c'est elle, et pas une autre_, songea-t-il. A cette pensée, il se raidit.

- Shaolan ?

Malgré les artifices, son père l'avait reconnu sans mal. _Non, il devait déjà savoir que j'avais pris l'identité de Martin Graham_, pensa-t-il. _Il n'a rien deviné ni rien su de moi. _Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui et Sakura qui avait été assassinés mais Mc Kellen. Le Céleste Empire s'était trompé de cible alors que son père avait deviné juste, en quelques secondes. _Ca ne veut rien dire_, nia-t-il. _Ce n'est peut-être qu'un moyen de nous effrayer et nous empêcher de poursuivre notre mission. Mon père savait forcément que j'avais usurpé l'identité de Graham avant de me voir._

- Shaolan !

Il dévisagea Sakura qui semblait inquiète.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais. Allons voir ce qu'il en est au manoir ?

Il prit sa main dans la sienne puis ils remontèrent l'allée vers le bâtiment. Jamais le manoir n'avait paru aussi déserté, aussi silencieux. Ils montèrent à l'étage et, dans le couloir, aperçurent l'attroupement devant la chambre de Mc Kellen. Les traits des invités étaient tirés, révulsés par cet odieux crime. _Si seulement ils savaient que leur secte cache une organisation criminelle_, songea Shaolan.

- C'est affreux ! larmoya la brune. Comment le frère Tien a-t-il pu prendre un assassin à son service ?

- Je suis certain que Tien n'aurait pas engagé cet homme s'il avait su que c'était un être potentiellement dangereux. Je pencherai plutôt pour un acte de folie.

- Voyons Lance, réfuta une cinquantenaire teinte en auburn afin de dissimuler ses quelques racines grises, le tueur est monté jusqu'ici et s'est introduit dans la chambre pour abattre Arthur de coups de couteau avant de quitter les lieux sans aucun signe d'affolement. Ce n'était pas une folie de sa part mais manifestement un acte prémédité.

- On voit là vos talents de scénaristes, Ellie, se moqua le châtain, tout droit sorti d'une revue de mannequins. Vous réfléchissez trop ou je dirais plutôt : vous imaginez trop.

- Le jour où vous saurez réfléchir autrement que comme un top model sans aucun bagage culturel et intellectuel, je vous donnerai la permission de me donner des conseils.

- Pourtant, un conseil sur votre garde-robe vieillotte ne serait pas de trop, rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

Devant cette stupide et puérile dispute, Shaolan préféra entrer dans la chambre, laissant Sakura qui avait été sollicitée dans le but de prendre partie pour l'un des deux opposants. Il aperçut le corps sur lequel avait été déposé un drap qui, au niveau de la poitrine de l'homme, était tâché de sang. Mais ce n'était pas au centre de la pièce que Mc Kellen avait été tué ; les traces sur le mur, à la tête du lit, prouvait qu'il y était adossé quand le meurtrier l'avait poignardé, et qu'il avait ensuite glissé le long de la paroi.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû bouger le corps, déclara Shaolan à l'adresse de Tien qui était assis sur un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce. En plus d'effacer les preuves, vous allez être certainement soupçonné, car la police vous demandera pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi.

- A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, confessa-t-il. Quant à être soupçonné, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Un ami vient d'être froidement assassiné par un homme que je croyais intègre... C'est épouvantable. Je vous prie de ressortir, Martin. Vous n'étiez pas sur les lieux du crime. Evitez donc que votre nom soit associé à cette tragédie.

_Il cherche à m'éloigner de la scène du crime_, pensa Shaolan en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le corps inerte. _Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas pour préserver ma soi-disant carrière. Il y a autre chose._

Hélas, la présence de la police l'empêcha d'en savoir plus. Un officier le poussa hors de la chambre, manquant de percuter un ambulancier. S'écartant, Shaolan étudia les allés et venus des uns et des autres ainsi que le manège de l'inspecteur - avec son début de calvitie, ses tempes grisonnantes et sa fine moustache, il ressemblait à un détective, tout droit sorti d'un téléfilm policier.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut le tour des policiers, après les ambulanciers qui emportèrent le corps, de plier bagage, laissant la police scientifique chercher le reste des indices.

OoO

Tout était bien plus calme qu'il y a deux heures. Devant le perron, il ne restait plus que les voitures des convives, interrogés par l'inspecteur.

Considérant ses mains qu'il avait soignées seul, Shaolan songeait à sa discussion avec son père. Un bruit, derrière lui, le sortit de ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête et vit Sakura qui refermait la porte.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés sur les escaliers.

- J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que j'aurai à faire à cet inspecteur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne m'a rien demandé sur le meurtrier. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le crime l'intéressait vraiment.

- Et qu'est-ce qui l'intéressait ? s'enquit-il soupçonneux.

- Dans l'ordre : comment je faisais pour éloigner les hommes trop pressants, si je pouvais avoir un autographe de toi pour son neveu qui est étudiant et rêve de devenir comme toi, quel genre d'homme tu étais, tes liens avec Mc Kellen et si tu étais du genre à déléguer tes pouvoirs sur un plateau de tournage. C'est décousu tout ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

Shaolan éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que cet inspecteur me suspecte.

- Mais tu n'étais pas là quand le meurtre a eu lieu et puis tous les témoins affirment que c'était le chauffeur.

- Et alors ? Il pense peut-être que j'ai payé cet homme pour tuer Mc Kellen par jalousie. Tu sais ce crime parait si simple et à la fois si curieux. Y'a pas de mobile et donc la police cherche à voir les autres pistes.

- Et toi, tu ris ?

- Je vais pas non plus pleurer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi. Et à moins de trouver des preuves accablantes, je ne risque rien.

- Je pense que tu trompes, quand même.

- Et pourquoi ? sourcilla-t-il.

- Il m'a assuré que cette affaire ne serait pas ébruitée pour nous éviter une mauvaise publicité. Je crois qu'il connaît bien Tien. Je les ai vus se dire des messes basses et puis se congratuler.

Perplexe, le chinois se releva et fit les cents pas devant elle.

- Shaolan ?

- C'est bien ce que je me disais... On dirait une énorme farce. Il avait peut-être raison.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on était là et pourtant... Il est venu me narguer jusqu'ici. Pourquoi ?

Ne sachant ce qui mettait le chinois dans cet état, Sakura tenta de le calmer mais ce dernier ne semblait guère décidé à cesser ses interrogations qui commençaient à se faire retentissantes.

- A trop t'agiter comme ça, on risque de se faire griller.

- C'est déjà fait ! répliqua-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Oublie ça.

Sidérée par le comportement du jeune homme, Sakura resta tout d'abord bouche bée puis, sous les yeux étonnés du chinois, se releva brusquement ; ses traits ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Un souci ?

- Un souci ? répéta-t-elle consternée. Comment oses-tu parler d' « un souci » ? C'est plus qua ça ! Tu... J'ai envie de hurler ! Oui, voilà ! J'ai envie de hurler ! J'ai envie de tout casser ! J'ai envie de...

A bout de nerfs, elle s'époumona.

- Mais t'es folle ? s'énerva-t-il en posant une main en travers de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Tu cherches à attirer l'attention sur nous ?

- C'est déjà fait ! soutint-elle en s'écartant de lui. C'est toi qui l'as dit. Mais mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses doigts se crispant autour de quelques-unes de ses mèches. On est partenaires ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi, que j'ai loin d'avoir ton expérience, mais je suis motivée et prête à tout donner. Je ne suis pas seulement une copine que tu t'envoies en l'air et que tu rouspètes comme une gamine ! Je suis ta par-te-nai-re dans tous les sens du terme, que ce soit d'un point de vue professionnel ou privé ! Et je veux que tu me parles ! Que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse ! Je veux savoir les dangers même si ça fait peur, même si c'est aussi difficile que de voir un mort... Je suis blindée maintenant. Et si tu ne me fais pas confiance jusqu'au bout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais avec toi... Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est juste que je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment et tellement que je veux tout savoir... tout savoir pour que je parvienne à te comprendre, que je devienne plus qu'une ombre, que je puisse être une partenaire sans faille. Tu comprends ? Dis-moi que tu _me_ comprends...

Il monta d'une marche, elle remonta d'une autre puis finalement descendit et se laissa enlacer.

- Bien sûr que je te comprends. C'est juste que... En fait, je suis un idiot, peut-être trop protecteur... même sûrement, rajouta-t-il.

- Je crois aussi. Alors, tu m'expliques.

Il poussa un profond soupir puis se décida enfin à parler de ce qui le tourmentait.

- Premièrement, la seule chose qu'on ait de concret, c'est la photo.

- La photo que j'ai trouvée ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'as dit que...

- C'était pour pas t'alarmer et pour que tu fixes ton esprit sur ta tâche, l'interrompit il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Je suis désolé.

- Tu seras pardonné si tu me dis ce que tu as découvert.

- J'ai contacté Ben. Dès qu'il aura quelque chose, il nous préviendra.

- Donc pour le moment, on n'est pas plus avancés. Mais tu sais qui est-ce couple sur la photo ?

- Pas vraiment, mais leur tête me dit quelque chose. Bref, écoute ça.

Il sortit le portable remis par son père et le tendit à Sakura. Celle-ci, sur ses recommandations, écouta le répondeur.

- C'est...

Il lui fit signe de baisser la voix.

- Oui, c'est Eriol, acquiesça-t-il en l'éloignant le plus loin possible du manoir ; miss Ellie, scénariste mais surtout maquerelle de première était penchée à la fenêtre.

- C'est impossible, chuchota-t-elle. Il ne nous tournerait jamais le dos pour le Céleste Empire. Je le connais et surtout tu le connais ! Il ne suivrait jamais des assassins.

- C'est moi que tu tentes de convaincre ? Je te signale que c'est l'un des derniers amis qui me reste. Tu crois que j'ai envie de croire à cette farce ?

- Comment tu l'as eu ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ton portable, ça, dit-elle en le lui brandissant devant les yeux.

- Désolé, opposa-t-il tout en lui arrachant l'objet des mains, mais là c'est strictement privé.

- Privé ? Et donc, je n'ai pas le droit de savoir, même si je suis ta petite amie ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. (Il prit une profonde inspiration ; il fallait calmer la situation.) Ecoute, Sakura...

- Non ! Plus de « écoute, Sakura » et autres gentillesses pour me faire oublier l'essentiel. Je veux savoir et savoir tout de suite : qui t'a donné ce portable ?

La détermination n'avait jamais autant lui dans les yeux de la japonaise. Elle ne céderait pas, il le savait. Mais l'idée d'avouer... Cette simple idée l'irrita.

- Tu veux que te répète la question ? Réponds, Li Shaolan, ou je te jure que tu pourras tirer un trait sur…

- Mon père ! répondit-il, furieux. C'est mon putain de père qui me l'a remis en main propre pendant que l'autre se faisait tuer ! Tu veux sans doute savoir ce que mon paternel faisait ici, je me trompe ? Hé bien, figure-toi que c'est l'un des quatre Maîtres ! Voilà, tu l'as entendu ! Tu sais maintenant que je suis le fils d'un assassin Et tu veux que je rajoute la cerise sur le gâteau ? Il est impliqué dans la mort de tes parents et dans l'enlèvement de ton frère ! C'est lui qui en a donné l'ordre, et ça à cause de moi ! Je savais ce qu'il ferait mais je lui ai quand même tenu tête, croyant qu'il ne le ferait pas ! C'est un beau secret, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir que tu couches avec le meurtrier de tes parents, quel effet ça te fait ?

Blessée Sakura le gifla. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le fusilla pourtant du regard.

- C'est ta façon de te venger parce que je t'ai poussé à me parler ?

- Tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as eue ! Et tu ne dois en vouloir qu'à toi-même ! Les vérités sont toujours difficiles à dire et à entendre. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que ça changera grand-chose.

- Effectivement, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Mais je pensais que tu aurais plus de respect pour moi. Si cette vérité te rongeait, il fallait me l'avouer. J'aurais compris, j'aurais écouté tes arguments. Mais que tu me jettes tout ça en pleine figure, juste parce que je t'ai poussé à te confesser... C'est lamentable venant de toi !

Furieuse, elle passa à ses côtés.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il en saisissant son bras.

- Quoi ? Encore une vérité à me cracher dessus ? Peut-être que tu vas m'avouer que tu profitais de moi jusqu'à maintenant. Que je n'étais qu'un passe-temps et que tu envisages de me payer. Ce serait une bonne idée, ça. Mais comme je coûte cher, à ta place je ferais des heures sup' pour pouvoir payer mes futurs services.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Là, tu insultes mes sentiments et les tiens.

- Je m'en contrefiche ! J'estime que j'ai assez subi tes caprices ! Et puis zut ! J'en ai marre ! Tu sais que je suis au bord de la dépression ? Non, ça tu ne dois même pas t'en soucier. Hurler ou pleurer, je ne sais même pas quoi choisir. Tiens, j'aurais bien envie de faire les deux en même temps, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible...

Il tenta de l'étreindre mais, ses mains sur son torse, elle le maintint à distance.

- Ne me touche pas, prévint-elle froidement.

Sur le coup, il ne put réagir. Il l'avait plus que blessée par ses paroles. Les mots de Sakura n'avaient plus rien de chaleureux. Son sourire disparu, c'était le froid qui avait glacé ses iris. Et désormais, elle lui tournait le dos, s'éloignant comme s'il n'existait. _C'est ce qu'elle a ressenti quand je suis parti ? _songea-t-il. _C'est ce qu'on ressent toujours quand on est déçu par un proche qui vous cache ce qu'il est ?_

- Sakura, murmura-t-il.

Elle continua sa marche vers le manoir.

- Sakura... Donne-moi cinq minutes ! Cinq minutes pour t'expliquer et ensuite tu seras seule à juger si je mérite un pardon ou pas, mais je t'en prie ne me tourne pas le dos sans que j'aie pu essayer de te retenir ! (Elle se retourna.) Juste une chance même si je ne la mérite pas.

Elle revint sur ses pas et le dévisagea. Il semblait sincère, surtout perdu.

- Entendu, je t'écoute. Dis-moi enfin ce que ta lettre ne m'a pas dite, il y a trois ans.

Il s'approcha d'un arbre puis s'assit au pied de celui-ci, s'éloignant ainsi des lumières. Le dos voûté, il entrecroisa ses doigts. Il aurait dû la regarder dans les yeux mais il s'en sentait incapable. Elle s'adossa de l'autre côté du tronc.

- Hewitt, je le connaissais parce que c'est lui qui est venu me voir en me disant que mon père attendait de moi que je rejoigne le Céleste Empire, cette organisation pour qui mon père a quitté sa famille, du jour au lendemain sans explication... Il croyait que j'allais faire pareil. Comment pouvait-il croire que je laisserais ma mère et mes soeurs après sa disparition ? Comment j'aurais pu faire ça ? dit-il la voix tremblante, tout en arrachant des touffes d'herbes sous ses mains. J'ai refusé tant de fois qu'il a fini par opter pour les menaces, et moi j'ai refusé de le prendre au sérieux... J'ai quitté le Japon pour New York pour rejoindre la Clow Reed, croyant que ce serait plus sage pour tout le monde. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris, des semaines plus tard la mort de tes parents. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de revenir auprès de toi. Je savais que j'étais l'unique responsable pour m'être opposé à mon père. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter sa proposition. Ca aurait au moins pu sauver ta famille.

- Et ça aurait déchiré la tienne. Non, il n'y avait pas de solution, Shaolan. Mais tu aurais dû revenir et me le dire...

- Je le sais, mais je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de toi, et à plus d'un titre.

Elle contourna l'arbre puis s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé leur exécution et c'est encore moins toi qui les as tués. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'ils faisaient parti de la Clow Reed. Je suppose que comme moi aujourd'hui, ils savaient quels dangers ils risquaient à travailler pour eux. Et quant à ton départ, ajouta-t-elle en enveloppant sa joue d'une main, je t'avais déjà pardonné... Alors, dis-moi : était-ce si difficile à avouer ?

Il releva la tête puis sourit tristement.

- Je te le répète : tu pardonnes trop vite. Et pour ça, je ne remercierai jamais assez le bon Dieu de t'avoir faite aussi naïve.

- Naïve ? s'écria-t-elle vexée en tendant ses mains pour lui tirer les joues.

Il saisit ses poignets et l'attira à lui. Ils se dévisagèrent, troublés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- J'ai hâte d'en finir avec le Céleste Empire.

- Pourquoi ? Pour partir à Hawaï et dépenser le fruit de notre dure labeur ?

- Y'a de ça, mais (il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la japonaise) l'avenir nous dira ce qu'il en sera vraiment. Oui, on verra bien. Pour l'instant, il faut mettre la main sur cet idiot d'Eriol et le ramener par la peau des fesses à la maison.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait décidé aussi subitement de suivre le Céleste Empire ?

- On aura la réponse quand on saura qui est réellement ce couple sur la photo.

OoO

Au petit matin, l'ensemble des invités de Tien s'était présenté sur le perron, bagages à la main, des cernes sous les yeux pour avoir passé une nuit blanche à discuter du meurtre et du pourquoi du cri d'Eileen - ce à quoi Sakura avait répondu que c'était la vue d'une chose indéfinissable qui avait causé sa frayeur. Sur un ton badin, Tien les avait laissés partir, promettant que la prochaine cérémonie serait moins mouvementée et morbide.

Ce fut donc sans attirer l'attention sur eux que Shaolan et Sakura quittèrent l'île de Statent Island. Le ferry les conduisit vers le terminal et là, les membres se séparèrent sans un mot, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus.

Un klaxon attira l'attention du couple sur un monospace aux vitres opaques. Comprenant qu'un chauffeur avait été mandé, ils allèrent à sa rencontre. Valises à la main, ils s'approchèrent puis celle-ci démarra, après que les bagages fussent rangés.

- Vous nous expliquez cet accueil ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on vous manquerait autant.

- T'as encore la force de plaisanter, idiot, lui reprocha Meilin.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Tomoyo, remarqua Sakura, étonnée que son amie ne lui eût pas sauté au cou.

- Je m'inquiète pour Eriol...

- J'ai l'impression que tu en as parlé avec ces demoiselles avant moi, se renfrogna Shaolan.

- Il le fallait bien, vu les circonstances, argua Ben.

- On ne peut désormais compter que sur nous, ajouta Meilin.

- Soyez plus clairs.

- Rachel a révélé à Tomoyo que la Clow Reed et le Céleste Empire étaient dirigés par la même personne.

- Vous croyez cette folle ?

- Beaucoup, admit Ben. Elle a disparu cette nuit après s'être confessée à Tomoyo. Rachel savait qu'elle serait tuée parce qu'elle en savait trop.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'exclama-t-il. Qui serait assez cinglé pour partager ses secrets avec elle alors qu'elle ment comme une arracheuse de dent ?

- Ecoute, Shaolan, commença Ben, ce matin j'ai demandé le pourquoi de son absence et on m'a répondu qu'elle avait fui en se jouant de l'équipe de nuit. Impossible, j'étais dans les archives. J'aurais dû entendre l'alarme si elle s'était vraiment enfuie. Et ça n'a pas été le cas. Je te le dis, sa disparition est liée à celle d'Eriol. Dis-moi quels étaient tes doutes quand tu m'as envoyé la photo ?

- Comme tu le dis, ce ne sont que des doutes et j'attends que tu les éclaircisses, parce que je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir encore.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous pensez à la trahison d'Eriol ? Moi je refuse de croire qu'il nous ait trahis. On le connaît, il n'est pas un traître.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Mei, objecta Shaolan.

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous allez vite comprendre, asura Ben. Shaolan m'a envoyé un cliché d'un couple. J'ai découvert qu'il travaillait pour la Clow Read. Ils n'ont eu qu'un enfant qui est mort à la naissance.

- Pourquoi cette dernière précision ? s'étonna Meilin. Ca a quelque chose à voir avec notre affaire ?

- Beaucoup ! Les traits de ce couple rappellent ceux d'Eriol.

- Une minute, souleva Sakura. Ben vient de dire que ce couple n'avait eu qu'un enfant mort né. Donc pas de filiation entre Eriol et eux, non ?

- Je me suis dit la même chose, et j'aurais pu clôturer là mes recherches mais ça me troublait tellement que je les ai poursuivies. Le plus sur moyen de savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment c'était de vérifier le dossier personnel d'Eriol. Là, j'ai appris qu'il avait été adopté par les Hiragizawa.

- Il ne l'a jamais dit, murmura tristement Meilin. On comptait si peu à ses yeux pour qu'il ne nous ait pas parlé de ça ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il le savait, intervint Tomoyo.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Meilin, comme les autres, s'interrogèrent sur cette possibilité.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Ben, ça m'a encore plus intrigué et en fouillant davantage, j'ai pu découvrir que cette photo était manquante.

- Comment ça ? sourcilla le chinois.

- Sur le coin gauche, tu peux voir le bout d'un poncho. C'est celui d'une personne qui posait avec le couple.

- Et tu as trouvé le morceau manquant ?

- C'était un autre couple : les Hiragizawa.

- En conclusion, ils ont fait croire que leur bébé était mort pour le donner aux Hiragizawa qui l'ont emmené avec eux en Angleterre.

- Exact.

Un silence s'imposa de lui-même.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit Meilin. Pourquoi ce mensonge ?

- Parce qu'Eriol est sans doute l'enfant de la prophétie, déclara Shaolan.

- Tu vas trop vite en besogne, lui reprocha Sakura.

- Pas du tout. Le Dragon Rouge a forcément un lien avec sa famille.

Sakura ainsi que Meilin sourcillèrent ; il leur semblait qu'elles avaient manqué plus qu'un train. Ce qui ne semblait pas à être le cas de Shaolan, comme d'habitude. Ben sourit, puis leur expliqua.

- Le Dragon Rouge désignait le Gensis Khan qui au XIII ème siècle a envahi le Tibet, la Chine et d'autres contrées. Bref, son fils épousa une femme du nom de Sorghagtani Beki qui donna naissance à Kubilai Khan qui comme son grand-père fut un colonisateur. Elle était admirable au point qu'un physicien du Moyen-Orient déclara : « Si je voyais parmi la race des femmes une autre aussi remarquable que celle-là, je dirais que la race des femmes est supérieure à la race des hommes ».

- Et alors ? coupa Meilin, exaspérée. Là, tu ne nous parles que d'histoire, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Ce n'est pas anodin, crois-moi, expliqua Shaolan. Les mongols comme les tibétains nomment leurs enfants selon des présages, des évènements, ce sont en sorte des symboles. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne trouveras guère deux personnes portant le même nom composé. Le fait que la femme sur la photo ait celui de cette célèbre femme du clan des Khan ne peut signifier qu'une chose : elle est forcément une descendante de la dynastie. Et qui peut mieux représenter l'ancien persécuteur qu'un de ses descendants ?

- Eriol serait donc un Khan ? L'enfant qu'on cherchait depuis des mois ?

- La Clow Reed ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, et pourtant ils nous ont envoyés dans toutes sortes de missions, risquant nos vies alors qu'il savait que l'enfant était avec nous.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, Mei, opposa Sakura. Kakei...

- Kakei est un fourbe ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu sais qui est cette personne qui dirige les deux sociétés ? Un certain Gensis Khan, selon les dires de Rachel, sans doute un parent de la vraie famille d'Eriol. La boucle est bouclée ! J'ignore ce qu'ils cherchaient mais ils nous ont menés en bateau depuis tout ce temps !

- Il n'y a aucune logique... Pourquoi avoir fait ça, s'il pouvait avoir Eriol depuis le début ? releva Sakura. Et puis pourquoi avoir enlevé Toya, si ce n'est pas lui l'enfant ?

- Le temps de la conditionner, laissa échapper Tomoyo.

- Quoi ?

- Je comprends ses mots, sa détresse...

- Si la japonaise nous fait dans la poésie mélancolique...

- Mei ! la réprimanda Shaolan.

- Désolée, j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Eriol t'as dit quelque chose ? s'enquit-il.

- Des chaînes. Il parlait de chaînes qu'étaient les relations humaines. Il ne supportait pas de voir ses amis mourir après sa famille.

- Comment sont morts les parents adoptifs d'Eriol ?

- Lors d'un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Eriol a été retrouvé près du revolver, inconscient. Après ce choc, il a été interné quelques temps.

- Ils ne l'ont pas conditionné comme les autres orphelins, fit remarquer Meilin. Si ce meurtre a déclenché ses pouvoirs, ils ont essayé de le maintenir sous pression durant tout ce temps. Et l'assassinat de Chris, celui de Mike... Tout ce qu'on a enduré, finalement c'était peut-être dans le seul but de le pousser à bout... Il est prêt et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils l'ont capturé. Ils ont joué sur la psychologie et les émotions.

- Il paraissait totalement perdu, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir... J'aurais dû le retenir. Je suis stupide !

- Mais non, dit Sakura en l'enlaçant.

- On va le retrouver et empêcher le Céleste Empire et la Clow Reed de l'utiliser pour leurs intérêts.

- Et où comptes-tu le retrouver ?

- Je m'en charge, assura Shaolan.

- Je hais quand il se la joue je-suis-l'homme-de-la-situation, grommela Meilin en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

- Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils ont enlevé mon frère.

- Je voudrais bien le savoir, aussi, rajouta Shaolan, songeur.

OoO

Un homme se tenait assis derrière son journal largement ouvert devant ses yeux - le voilant - avec à ses côtés, un moine tibétain.

Li s'arrêta, Eriol derrière lui en fit de même, juste avant Nakuru qui sautillait joyeusement derrière lui, répétant inlassablement qu'elle aimait voyager en jet privé.

- Nous sommes prêts.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux, tout en abaissant son journal, et voyant son visage Eriol se crispa. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se trouver ici ?

- Bienvenu parmi nous, jeune maître.

- Je ne suis pas... !

Un léger coup lui fut porté à la nuque. Il s'effondra alors dans les bras de Li. Satisfaite d'elle, Nakuru sourit.

- Tu n'as pas laissé le monsieur se présenter au jeune maître, lui reprocha-t-il.

- La Grand Maître, que je suis, se présentera dans quelques heures, sourit le vieil homme. De toute façon, il vaut mieux que nous soyons tous réunis pour les hommages, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Certainement.

Sur ce, Li allongea Eriol sur les banquettes et s'installa non loin de lui, sur un siège. Nakuru bouda de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés.

- Je suppose que les autres suivront.

Li acquiesça.

- Bien. Les retrouvailles risquent d'être retentissantes.

**A suivre...**

Finish ! Je vous aime ! Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Oh, et pourquoi ça ? Lol. Allez, je vous laisse ici en espérant vous retrouvez en bonne forme mentale pour la suite Merci pour vos commentaires !!!! Je vais essayer de voir si je peux les placarder sur mes murs, ça fera un joli papier peint, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bisous pleins !


	24. Deux branches d'un même arbre

Coucou à tous !

Tout d'abord, je vous conseillerais de reposer délicatement les tomates et de vous en éloigner le plus possible, tout en oubliant vos envies de meurtre. Allez, quoi, tuer l'auteur de cette fic pour retard grave ce n'est pas la plus meilleure façon d'avoir la suite, vous ne pensez pas ? lol. Bref, je m'excuse de ces mois sans aucun chapitre posté et je vous en propose donc 2 afin de compenser un peu, même si ça risque de rien rattraper au final.

Donc, pour ces deux chapitres, l'identité du vieux qui a enlevé Eriol est enfin révélée ! Eh oui, m'sieur, m'dame, il était temps, mdr. Mais d'abord, un chapitre pour bien vous emmêler les pinceaux et où Sakura se fout, une foi n'est pas coutume, de notre Shaolan macho en puissance, lol. Un petit conte pour votre âme d'enfant et l'occasion de voir les masques tomber. En résumé : bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24 : Deux branches d'un même arbre

« Voilà, vous savez ce qu'il en est de mon cher père » conclut Shaolan.

Encouragé par Sakura qui, amoureusement lui tenait la main, il s'était finalement décidé à partager son secret avec les autres. Ces derniers ne pipaient mot, tentant d'assimiler l'information majeure, à savoir que le père de leur ami était un des quatre Maîtres et qu'il était en partie responsable de leurs maux.

- Vous avez le droit de m'insulter, vous savez.

- T'es un con, clama Meilin. Un vrai de vrai. On en trouve plus des cons comme toi. T'es...

- Ca va, Mei. J'ai compris.

- C'est toi qui...

- Tu tiens à ce point à mourir jeune ? menaça-t-il.

Elle rit.

- En tout cas, moi qui me plaignais d'avoir des parents absents, je me sens privilégiée, là. Avoir un paternel membre d'une secte mafieuse, c'est pas le mieux.

- Et donc, tu crois que la mort de Mc Kellen a quelque chose à voir avec la visite de ton père ?

- J'en sais strictement rien, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les motivations de mon père. En fait, j'arrive à peine à le comprendre, lui. Avant, j'aurais pu affirmer que c'était un homme droit, un mari idéal et un père génial qui refusait la violence et se battait pour ses idéaux. « Fie-toi à ton instinct plus qu'à tes yeux. Si la vue peut être faussée, les sensations ainsi que les perceptions ne peuvent l'être.» Il adorait faire la morale avec ce genre de phrase et moi... Moi, je l'écoutais toujours en espérant trouver un sens à ce qu'il me disait. Aujourd'hui, ses actions et ses paroles… Je n'arrive plus à y trouver le moindre sens. Comment un homme peut-il changer autant ?

Cette longue réflexion, faite à haute voix, toucha ses amis qui se vêtirent de silence afin de respecter celui que Shaolan venait de prendre. Il avait les yeux rivés vers la vitre, observant le paysage qui défilait.

- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu derrière ce qu'il y avait à voir ?

Sakura serra plus fortement sa main. Il pivota la tête vers elle, et reçut un sourire. Reconnaissant, il porta leurs mains jointes vers ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur les doigts de la japonaise. Puis, dans un murmure, la gratifia d'un merci.

- Il va falloir qu'on se pose quelque part, proposa Ben, fatigué de jouer les chauffeurs.

- Pas à la maison, opposa Shaolan. Qui sait si ce n'est pas truffé de micros. Maintenant, on est seuls, donc méfions-nous.

- Et pour la Clow Read ? s'enquit Tomoyo.

- On va agir comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Si on ne rentre pas, où va-t-on aller ? souleva Meilin. Il nous faut un nouveau QG.

- Ca vous dit un vieux loft dans un quartier moins paisible que Greenwich Village ? offrit le chinois.

- S'il y a des rats et autres bestioles du genre, pas question, renonça Meilin en grimaçant.

- Et je ne veux pas de fantômes, renchérit Sakura, frissonnant rien qu'à cette idée.

- Ni de mauvaises ondes, poursuivit Tomoyo.

- Vous savez que vous êtes difficiles, les filles ?

- Non, juste prudentes, argumentèrent-elles.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Ben, il va falloir quand même donner des nouvelles à Kakei sans quoi il se doutera de quelque chose. Notre désertion lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille.

- On va y aller maintenant, décréta Shaolan. (Les regards se posèrent sur lui, perplexes.) Bah quoi ? Je veux qu'il répare les dégâts.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit-il.

- Je veux retrouver mon vrai visage !

Bougon, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et subit, avec amusement, les éclats de rire de ses amis.

- Ah non ! s'écria subitement Sakura. On doit retourner à la maison !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Kéro !

- Ah, c'est maintenant que tu t'en soucies ? s'étonna Meilin.

- Il est sûrement mort, lâcha Shaolan d'un air défaitiste. Sûrement mort de n'avoir pas pu manger à sa faim, ajouta-t-il en posant un œil accusateur sur Sakura qui, les yeux larmoyants, s'en voulait d'avoir négligé son pauvre chat. Je blague ! C'est Oncle Bill qui s'en occupe.

- Garde tes sales blagues pour toi ! s'énerva-t-elle en le frappant.

Fâchée, elle croisa ensuite les bras, boudant le jeune homme qui dut se confondre en excuses pour se faire pardonner de sa plaisanterie morbide.

OoO

« Cela ne pouvait pas être différent, nous le savons tous les deux.

- Oui, nous le savions, mais quant à dire que cela ne pouvait pas être différent... Ce n'est finalement pas le résultat que j'escomptais.

- Détrompez-vous. Mon but ainsi que le vôtre seront atteints après des années de sacrifices. Bien sûr, certaines choses auraient pu être différentes mais ce qui est fait est fait.

- Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous.

- Croyez-vous réellement que cette fin...

- Je connais l'obstination des Li. Et parce que j'en suis un, je ne prendrai pas le risque de m'aveugler à ce sujet. Je vous ai envoyé les documents. Que tout soit fait selon mes volontés, serais-je obligé de vous rappeler votre dette envers moi ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Comme toujours, je me conformerai à vos souhaits, même si je déplore votre façon de faire.

- Je vous contacterai si besoin est, sinon... Ceci est notre dernier contact.

- Comme vous le voudrez. »

Kakei raccrocha puis posa son cellulaire sur la table. Songeur, il porta ses coudes sur celle-ci et entrecroisa ses doigts sous son menton.

- Il est décidé ? demanda Saiga, comme à son habitude avachi sur le canapé, un journal ouvert devant lui.

- J'en ai bien l'im...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Kaho furibonde.

- Kaho ! Prends donc place, l'invita-t-il, amène.

- Nul besoin, refusa-t-elle froidement, tout en refermant la porte.

- Je vois que ton humeur n'est pas au beau fixe et que tu as hâte de déverser ton acrimonie. Je t'écoute donc.

La jeune femme s'approcha furieusement du bureau et plaqua brutalement ses paumes sur le bois verni. Face à ce coup d'éclat, Kakei ne cilla pas. Imperturbable, il soutint son regard.

- Toi, comme les autres, vous n'avez pas prêté foi à mes avertissements. Je pensais - j'espérais même beaucoup - que tu me soutiendrais. Que tu m'abandonnes ainsi, aussi lâchement, et sans explications... C'est une traîtrise que je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Kakei !

- Eriol était l'enfant, déclara-t-il inopinément.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de désarçonner la prêtresse.

- Je pensais que... Nos devineresses ont...

- Elles ont vu juste, mais les rapports ont été falsifiés afin que tous se concentrent sur Toya Kinomoto.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce mensonge ? Depuis quand ? Depuis quand le saviez-vous ?

- Officiellement, il y a quelques jours. Officieusement, depuis sa naissance.

- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Tu le savais et pourtant... Est-ce que le fait que je sois devenue sa tutrice, après le décès de ses parents adoptifs, a été prémédité ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il sans la moindre faille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu lui as apporté quelque chose que personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui apporter, après un tel de traumatisme.

Une sonnerie discontinue les interrompit. La main sur le bouton du téléphone, il répondit.

« Monsieur, l'équipe IC-127 demande un entretien.

- Faites-les entrer. »

Pensif, il se cala contre le dossier de son siège.

- Tu aurais dû les faire patienter, lui reprocha Kaho. Nous n'avons pas terminé cette conversation.

- Que veux-tu savoir de plus ?

- Pour quelle raison ne me révèles-tu cette information que maintenant ? Ne me dis pas que...

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant sa phrase.

- Oh, désolé de vous déranger, bredouilla Sakura qui pénétra la première dans la pièce.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, sourit-il en considérant le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer, l'air morose et affichant une belle empreinte de main sur la joue. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si Kaho reste avec nous ?

- Euh... non. Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, comme pour avertir le chinois d'éviter toute protestation.

Mais, mains dans les poches, Shaolan avait d'autres préoccupations que celle de s'opposer à la japonaise. Inquisiteur, il fixait Kakei.

- Bien, asseyez-vous.

- Il y a eu un meurtre, lâcha le jeune homme qui refusait de s'asseoir.

- Mc Kellen. Je suis au courant.

- Il est probable qu'il ait été assassiné par erreur, poursuivit-il. Je veux dire que le Céleste Empire a dû se tromper de cible.

- Probable... Et qu'avez-vous appris d'autre ?

- Rien. La cérémonie a été annulée et nous n'avons pas pu voir le Maître qui était supposé venir.

- En résumé, vous n'avez pas l'ombre d'une piste, ni sur les Maîtres ni sur l'enfant.

- Exact, mais nous allons tout de même vérifier si nous n'avons pas laissé filer un indice. On trouvera la trace de l'enfant et on mettra un terme aux agissements du Céleste Empire.

- Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. Je pensais que vous seriez démoralisés, mais je vois que le chef est déterminé à réussir.

- Avant d'oublier, auriez-vous des nouvelles d'Eriol ? Impossible de le joindre sur son portable et il semble s'être volatilisé.

- Vraiment ? Je vais mettre quelques hommes à sa recherche, même si je pense que ceci ne doit pas être bien grave.

- J'espère...

Et sur ce, emprisonnant la main de Sakura dans la sienne, ils rebroussèrent chemin.

- Tu ne leur as rien dit sur Eriol, souleva Kaho.

- Ils le savent déjà. Si cela ne l'était pas, crois-tu que Shaolan serait demeuré aussi calme ?

- A quoi joues-tu, Kakei ?

- Qu'as-tu ressenti, cette fois-ci ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu ma question. Je t'ai demandé par le passé de les étudier, tu te souviens ? Je te demande aujourd'hui d'en faire de même.

- Eh bien... J'ai ressenti beaucoup moins de tensions.

- C'est à dire ?

- La coalition est faite. En tout cas, nettement plus que la première fois formation, même si je ne me base qu'uniquement sur la présence de Shaolan et Sakura. Moins de non-dits, plus de confiance.

Un sourire énigmatique détendit les traits de Kakei.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle...

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que tu trames ?

- Ce que je trame _ou _ce que nos supérieurs trament ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je veux tout simplement dire que chacun de nous à ses priorités, moi, toi, Shaolan et même Sakura, alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas de nos supérieurs ?

A ces mots, l'angoisse de Kaho s'accrut.

- Où se trouve Eriol ?

- En partance pour l'Asie. Il a rejoint le Céleste Empire... de son plein gré, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est impossible ! contesta-t-elle, véhément. Je le connais, il ne suivrait pas ces...

- Parier sur les agissements d'un individu est toujours un risque, Kaho.

- Laisse-moi me rendre...

- Non ! refusa-t-il sèchement.

- Kakei !

- Je te l'interdis formellement. Ce n'est pas en tant qu'ami que je te l'ordonne mais en tant que supérieur hiérarchique. Désobéis et je peux t'assurer que ton protégé n'y survivra pas.

Le visage de Kakei qui habituellement n'affichait que malice, amusement ou à défaut un certain flegme, se durcit, s'imprégnant d'une sévérité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue, si ce n'est depuis le jour où il avait appris la mort des Kinomoto. Ce jour-là, elle avait su qu'un modèle de gentillesse pouvait nourrir des sentiments aussi sombres que les dictateurs les plus cruels.

Elle tenta de se mesurer à son regard mais, constatant qu'il ne céderait pas, elle tourna les talons et sortit. La porte claqua brutalement derrière elle.

- Il va falloir la surveiller, dit-il, la colère encore présente dans sa voix. Je ne veux pas d'imprévus. Tu m'entends, Saiga ? Aucun.

OoO

- ... Tu sais, je tenais à m'excuser.

Tomoyo leva les yeux vers Meilin.

- Pour tout à l'heure. Pour m'être moquée de tes pouvoirs et surtout de tes sentiments. Et aussi pour toutes ces fois où j'ai pu paraître mauvaise langue.

- Pourquoi cette soudaine confession ?

- Tu aimes Eriol, pas vrai ?

- Je l'apprécie.

- Apprécie seulement ou apprécie-apprécie ?

- Apprécie, répondit-elle.

- Si tu l'aimes, tu peux me le dire. Je ne dirai rien, et même mieux ! Je te dirai tout sur lui, du moins ce que je sais ou croyais connaître... (Ses traits s'assombrirent.) C'est comme avec tous les autres. Finalement, je me rends compte qu'on avait tous quelque chose à cacher. En fait, notre ancienne équipe, c'était que du vent... Oui, que tu vent. (Elle soupira.) Et pourquoi je te parle de ça, moi ?

- Excuses acceptées, Meilin.

- Mei, ça ira. Tu ne penses pas Tomo-chan ?

La japonaise sourit, amusée.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, ça me ramène des années en arrière quand Sakura m'appelait comme ça.

- Tu nous diras un jour comment tu as atterri dans notre sombre histoire ?

- Kakei.

- Je m'en doutais, remarque. C'était logique. Et pourquoi, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

- Il m'a dit que Sakura avait besoin de moi, et la Clow Read de mes dons. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Ben s'introduit dans la voiture.

- Où est le chat ? l'interrogea Meilin en se penchant vers le siège avant.

- Le cybercafé est fermé.

- T'es certain ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est rare qu'Oncle Bill n'ouvre pas sa boutique. Il y avait une pancarte ?

- Fermé pour raisons familiales.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave... Et pour le chat ?

- Il l'a pris avec lui. C'est ce qu'il a mis en post-scriptum.

- On va chercher les deux autres ?

- D'abord passer prendre ce que Shaolan m'a demandé, et ensuite on ira les chercher.

OoO

Réticent, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Fini la longueur, il avait enfin retrouvé leur état initial, quoique... Le traitement qu'avaient subi ses racines ainsi que ses mèches les avait malmenées, les rendant plus fragiles et moins doux qu'autrefois. _Tout ça à cause d'une mission_, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu vas te désespérer encore longtemps sur l'état de tes cheveux ?

Il porta un regard outré sur la jeune fille qui avait également recouvert sa couleur initiale ainsi que sa physionomie bien plus naïve que celle d'Eileen Graham.

- Je ne me désespère pas !

_Je te crois_, se dit-elle en soupirant. Depuis qu'ils avaient ôté ses extensions et offert sa tête à la domination de la teinture, Shaolan n'avait cessé de les toucher.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu crois que je suis un de ces métro-je-sais-plus-quoi ?

- Ah, je n'ai rien dit de tel !

Voyant qu'elle pouffait de rire, il déversa ses reproches.

Loin de cette ambiance détendue, une femme les observait depuis le haut de la galerie, ouverte sur le hall au milieu duquel s'élevait un imposant ascenseur aux parois translucides. Bras croisés sur la rambarde, rien en elle ne témoignait de son inquiétude. Du coin de l'œil, elle devinait néanmoins la surveillance dont elle était l'objet. Un sourire en coin, elle ouvrit son sac à main et procéda à une recherche furieuse. Malheureusement, celui-ci lui glissa des mains, et placée trop près du bord du balcon, chuta. « Attention ! » s'écria-t-elle en regardant par-dessus la rambarde. Heureusement, personne ne se trouva sur la trajectoire de la chute.

Elle se hâta de traverser la galerie et dévala les escaliers, manquant de bousculer dangereusement une personne sur son passage. Parvenue près de ses affaires, elle s'agenouilla et commença à rassembler le contenu éparpillé. Au-dessus, ses deux surveillants la tenaient toujours à l'œil.

- C'est rare qu'il t'arrive un incident aussi stupide, se moqua une voix.

Elle releva la tête et aperçut Shaolan auprès de Sakura qui, contrairement à ce dernier, se mit en tête de l'aider autrement qu'avec une pique.

- J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, expliqua-t-elle en prenant la trousse de maquillage que lui tendait la japonaise.

- C'est la disparition d'Eriol qui te rend aussi à cran ?

- Non, pas du tout. Tu le connais, c'est un solitaire pire que toi quand il se décide à réfléchir dans son coin. Je l'imagine bien devant un plat de nouilles aux fruits de mer, sûrement dans ce restaurant... Je ne me souviens plus du nom... « Le chef océanique », à moins que ce ne soit « Les dieux de l'est s'élèvent ». Qu'importe, ce n'est pas très grave.

Elle se releva, après qu'elle eut fourré son agenda électronique - sans s'assurer qu'il marchait encore ou non - dans son sac, et remercia ensuite Sakura avant de les planter, sans un mot de plus. A peine une minute plus tard, deux hommes passèrent à leurs côtés et prirent le chemin emprunté précédemment par Kaho.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle... ?

D'un baiser, Shaolan la fit immédiatement taire.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi : on devrait adopter un lit bien plus grand.

- Mais de quoi tu... ?

- Je t'aime aussi, coupa-t-il.

Il se pencha sur sa nuque, parsemant sa peau de baisers, puis vint titiller le lobe de son oreille. « Sors-moi de banalités » chuchota-t-il avant de s'écarter et de la regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai changé de parfum, dit-elle en lui écartant une mèche de cheveux. Je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais.

- Faut bien que je sache ce que tu portes, dessus et dessous, sourit-il malicieux.

Il passa ses mains autour de ses épaules, et ils sortirent du bâtiment, sans se presser. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent devant eux, leur cédant le passage sur les marches du nouveau siège de la Clow Read. Ils marchèrent durant cinq minutes sur la longue rue puis tournèrent sur leur droite, là où les attendait leur voiture.

Shaolan porta un dernier regard autour d'eux alors qu'il ouvrait la portière afin de laisser Sakura entrer. Puis il y pénétra à son tour.

- C'est beaucoup mieux de vous retrouver avec vos têtes habituelles.

- Ne remets pas le sujet sur le tapis, Mei ! Ou bien on va avoir droit à un topo sur l'état de ses cheveux, se moqua Sakura.

Malgré la moquerie, Shaolan sourit légèrement.

- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? demanda-t-il à Ben.

- Oui.

Intriguée, Sakura scruta les entours.

- Où est Kéro ?

- Oncle Bill a fermé provisoirement boutique, mais il a laissé une note à ton intention. Elle disait de ne pas t'inquiéter et qu'il te le rendrait dès son retour en ville.

- A part ça, comment s'est passé votre entretien avec Kakei ?

- Trop bien ! affirma le chinois. Il en sait plus qu'il ne veut nous le faire croire, et Kaho aussi.

- Vous l'avez vue ?

- Elle était dans le bureau quand on est entrés... D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas très bien, jugea Sakura. On l'a ensuite croisée dans le hall. Elle a fait tomber son sac depuis la galerie à l'étage.

- Ce n'est pas son genre, releva Ben.

- J'aimerais qu'on en reparle plus tard, offrit le chinois. Pour le moment, ça vous dirait de faire quelques courses ?

- On n'était pas censés bosser sérieusement ? s'étonna Meilin.

- Faites-moi confiance : travailler le ventre vide, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus improductif. Et puis, Ben et moi, on pourra vous contempler dans de nouvelles tenues.

- Du shopping ? s'exclama la chinoise, stupéfiée. Sakura, ton copain ne tourne plus très rond.

- J'ai l'impression, approuva-t-elle, posant une main sur le front du jeune homme comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas fiévreux.

- Depuis quand les femmes refusent-elles de faire du shopping ?

- Pourquoi pas ? intervint Tomoyo après avoir croisé le regard de Shaolan. Ce sera un moyen de décompresser.

- Et qui paiera les factures ?

Les trois filles fixèrent l'investigateur de cette proposition.

- Bien évidemment, je paierai, concéda-t-il.

Les cris stridents retentirent dans la voiture, faisant grimacer les deux hommes à bord - leurs tympans allaient se souvenir de cette exclamation de joie.

- J'espère que tu es prêt à travailler au-delà de cent ans pour rembourser ton prochain déficit à la banque, fit sagement souligner Ben.

Croisant les bras, Shaolan soupira devant l'esclaffement des autres.

OoO

Même si chacun se demandait les raisons de cette soudaine envie du chinois de courir les boutiques, nul ne se permit de lui poser la question - avec le temps, ils savaient que les étrangetés comportementales de leur chef cachaient des raisons sensées, la plupart du temps. Ils remirent donc leurs interrogations à plus tard, même si l'absence d'Eriol pesait lourdement sur leurs épaules faussement désinvoltes.

Riant et plaisantait, ils papillonnaient d'une boutique à une autre telles des abeilles attirées par ces étoffes aux textures variées et aux couleurs plus ou moins chatoyantes. A l'image de ces juges nommés dans le but de remettre le saint graal à la plus ravissante fleur du podium, les deux hommes, assis sur le banc, attendaient - critiques - chacune des prestations des demoiselles. Hochant la tête ou acquiesçant sur telle ou telle tenue, ils avaient fini par perdre le compte de toutes ces pétales cousues que revêtaient les trois boutons de rose - et puis, une Sakura est beaucoup mieux sans ses pétales rosées, avait argumenté Shaolan à l'oreille de Ben qui, après avoir songé à la japonaise en tenue d'Eve, se gifla mentalement afin de ne pas trahir son ami, même si celui-ci l'avait cherché avec cette remarque guère innocente.

Lorsque se fut le tour des garçons de revêtir leurs costumes, les filles se montrèrent beaucoup plus critiques, surtout à l'égard de Shaolan qui, un peu tard, comprit qu'elles se moquaient de lui.

Ce fut donc dans une ambiance mi-figue, mi-raisin que se termina la journée. Le jour abandonnait son poste après une rude journée, la nuit coucha ses premières teintes sombres sur le paysage qu'était New York. L'activité n'en décrût pas pour autant, aussi bien sur les trottoirs que dans les rues.

Songeant qu'il était l'heure de se dévêtir de leur insouciance, Shaolan développa enfin ses directives. Ben traversa la ville, de long en large, avant de s'arrêter devant un restaurant où ils commandèrent un dîner à emporter, dans le quartier de Chinatown - une habitude si l'on s'en référait à l'accueil que Shaolan reçut de la part du propriétaire. Puis ils s'engagèrent dans un nouveau trajet, fait de virages et de petites rues. Au bout de leur longue traversée, ils aboutirent dans une ruelle enfouie dans la pénombre.

Shaolan fut le premier à s'extirper de la voiture. D'un pas assuré, il s'approcha des cartons amoncelés contre les murs gris du bâtiment. Une main, gantée d'une mitaine trouée, sortit de cette pyramide précaire et écarta les côtés.

- Ca faisait longtemps, j'ai bien cru que j'hériterais de ton palais.

Palais ? Sakura leva les yeux, le long de la façade peu avenante de la bâtisse ; sans doute une ancienne usine ou un ancien dépôt. Lorsqu'elle revint poser les yeux sur le chinois, celui-ci offrait quelques billets enroulés dans un élastique, au sans-abri.

_Un sans-abri ?_

Un éclair passa dans son esprit. Elle s'avança, sous l'œil perplexe de Shaolan, et s'accroupit afin d'étudier les traits de cet homme dont la voix venait de lui rappeler celle d'un autre sans-abri rencontré, il y a des mois de cela à Airport Kennedy. Malgré ce bonnet sur ses cheveux châtains, elle reconnut ses joues mal rasées et l'étincelle de ses yeux, mélange de folie et de malice.

- C'est vous !

- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit le chinois.

- C'est lui que j'ai vu à l'aéroport, près des consignes ! Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête, puis il m'a donné une clé. Celle qui ouvrait le coffre de Chris à la gare !

Renfrogné, Shaolan posa un regard noir sur le clochard.

- Alors comme ça, tu savais où Chris avait fourré ses documents et tu ne m'as rien dit.

- J'suis pas une balance, tu le sais bien, expliqua-t-il en se relevant. Je devais remettre cette clé à la nana de la photo et, désolé de te le dire comme ça, t'as rien d'une gonzesse, Shao.

- Garde tes conneries pour toi ! Tu aurais dû me le dire que Chris complotait quelque chose.

- En fait, il avait pas trop confiance en ton entourage, ni en toi... Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine sévère du chinois. Tu le connaissais, non ? Ne jamais mettre ses œufs dans le même panier qu'il disait.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il, déchiré entre le désir de frapper son ami pour cette cachoterie et celui de respecter la mémoire de Chris, en lui pardonnant ce secret.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi, ce soir ?

Shaolan lui lança les clés, précédemment remises par Ben.

- Une petite virée à l'autre bout de New York avec ce bolide derrière moi.

- Tu parles d'un bolide, autant que j'invite mes potes dedans. Et je te la ramène ?

- Dès que tu sortiras de la ruelle, tu verras un petit accueil. S'ils sont encore à tes trousses à l'aube, tu pourras la laisser à Brooklyn, si ça te dit.

- Ou la revendre.

- Si tu tiens à écoper pour la disparition de cinq agents du FBI, plaisanta-t-il, fais-le.

- Toujours aussi prévenant, le Shao. (Il se tourna vers Sakura.) Heureux d'avoir pu vous aider la dernière fois. Et c'est quand vous voulez pour un rendez-vous, si vous vous décidez à larguer le chinois.

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil puis s'approcha de la voiture.

- C'est un étrange bonhomme, jugea Meilin, les mains chargées de sacs. Comment Chris a-t-il pu s'acoquiner à lui ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Shaolan pendant que la voiture s'éloignait.

Il s'avança vers les grilles et les remonta.

- De qui tu parlais en disant « petit accueil » ? demanda Sakura. Ne me dis pas que le Céleste Empire nous suivait à la trace.

- La Clow Read, je dirais.

- Bof, trancha la chinoise, pour ce que ça change.

De vieilles carcasses de voitures, des motos ; un étonnant capharnaüm qui constituait le rez-de-chaussée devenu un cimetière pour machines. Ils cheminèrent vers le fond, là où se trouvait un ascenseur. Shaolan leva les grilles, juste à peine pour permettre à ses amis de se courber et y entrer. Ensuite, il l'abaissa et appuya le bouton.

- Le shopping et tout, c'était pour ça ?

- Pas exactement, mais ça y concourrait.

- Et qui te dit qu'on est réellement suivis.

- Kaho, répondit-il simplement.

Ils parvinrent au dernier étage. Sortant de l'ascenseur, ils débouchèrent dans une large pièce, éclairée par des lumières tamisées. Les colonnes blanches, contre lesquelles étaient accrochés des masques provenant de divers continents, détonnaient au milieu des murs rouges brique. Au centre de ce havre de paix, un large canapé blanc s'agençait face à un large téléviseur et ses enceintes. Près d'eux, la console de jeu et ses joysticks avaient été délaissés, tout comme les appareils de musculations accolés dans le coin gauche, non loin d'un ordinateur portable.

- C'est confortable, jugea Tomoyo.

- C'est carrément trop confortable ! renchérit Meilin, bluffée. Mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être une garçonnière.

- C'est là qu'on venait pour décompresser, leur révéla Shaolan.

- Vous ne le pouviez pas à la maison ?

- Avec toi, Rachel et Tanya ? Tu rigoles ? Pas de jeux vidéo, ni de chips sur le tapis ou de pizzas, et j'en passe ! Non, il fallait un endroit bien à nous et totalement masculin.

- Pendant que tu y es, dis que notre maison ressemble à la maison de Barbie !

- J'irais pas jusque là.

- En tout cas, c'est trop cool, dit Sakura en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Elle écarta ses bras le long du dossier et allongea ses jambes sur la table basse, comme le ferait un mec viril.

- Ouais, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait grave. Y'a rien à dire mais c'est de la balle c'te piaule !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon...Si on est là, c'est surtout pour ne pas être entendu de qui que ce soit.

- On va donc pouvoir évoquer les choses sérieuses.

- Oui, pendant que vous posez le dîner sur la table, Ben et moi on s'occupe de... (Il porta un coup d'œil autour de lui) On avance le tableau blanc.

- Quel rude travail pour ne pas sortir les barquettes du sac et les poser là ! Oh oui, que c'est dur !

Après un nouvel éclat, ils se mirent à leur tâche. Shaolan et ben portèrent le panneau vers l'écran de télé qui dut reculer face à ce nouvel envahisseur.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez avec ?

- Des calculs.

- Des calculs de quoi ?

- Pour votre santé mentale, vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez. Bref, tout le monde est installé ?

- On n'est pas au ciné, rétorqua Meilin en farfouillant au milieu des diverses barquettes offertes à son appétit.

- Mei, je te trouve encore plus cynique avec moi, ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que je me rends compte que je t'adore mais que je ne veux pas te le montrer, ou peut-être que je rêve vraiment de te fracasser, dit-elle en cassant brusquement ses baguettes d'un cou sec. Alors, ce briefing ? Parce que visiblement s'en est un, non ?

Mains derrière le dos, la mine sérieuse, Shaolan avait débuté un va-et-vient devant le tableau blanc.

- Nous allons décortiquer nos indices.

- « Nous » ? Comme tu as toujours un train d'avance sur nous, je pensais que tu fournirais les infos sur un plateau, expliqua-t-elle en amenant une crevette dans sa bouche.

- C'est vrai. J'ai appris à réfléchir vite et logiquement. Mais là, j'ai besoin de vous. Et pour ça, les calculs, ça aide. Cette histoire est à l'image d'une équation à plusieurs inconnues, X étant la plus importantes, celle qui représente Eriol.

Le feutre dans la main, Shaolan scinda l'écran blanc en deux. Sur la partie de gauche, il écrivit « Céleste Empire », et dans la partie droite « Clow Read » et sous les noms de ces deux organisations « X Eriol ».

- Voilà ce que nous cherchons depuis le départ et que ces deux sociétés avaient en commun. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en écrivant le mot « quête » puis le soulignant à deux reprises. Pas le « pourquoi » dans le sens « but à atteindre », mais plutôt pourquoi ces deux sociétés se sont-elles scindées alors qu'elles ont le même chef à leur tête ? Pourquoi se mettre des bâtons dans les roues puis faire le jeu de l'autre ? Voilà ce qui nous intéresse et qui nous permettra de découvrir la faille dans leur système commun. Et rien de tel qu'un petit tour dans le passé...

- Depuis quand t'es ami avec Doc (NdA : référence discrète et foireuse au film _Retour vers le futur_).

- Je veux dire étudier leur histoire et trouver le lien qui unie Gensis Khan, Nostradamus et Clow Read. Parce que ce que je déduis jusqu'à maintenant se révèle soit faussé soit incomplet. Les zones d'ombres doivent être comblées pour éclairer l'affaire et la rendre plus claire possible.

- OK, mais t'oublies qu'on a épuisé toutes les ressources à notre disposition. Et jusqu'à maintenant, rien qui puisse dire que quelque chose ait pu lier ces trois hommes qui ne sont même pas nés à la même époque. De plus, on ne trouvera que ce que les historiens ont bien voulu écrire sur Gensis Khan.

- Je sais. Déjà que le personnage est controversé, du moins selon le point d'où l'on se place.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sakura.

- Disons qu'il est soit qualifié de bourreau et de guerrier cruel, soit de souverain juste et sage. Deux extrêmes, en sommes. Dans la pochette (Ben leur montra le carton posé près de lui et qu'il avait pris chez eux, à la demande du chinois) se trouve les documents rassemblés par Chris et qui concernent Gensis Khan. On va tenter de découvrir ce qui a fractionné son empire.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va y passer la nuit ?

- La nuit, le jour, la semaine ; ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais on doit trouver !

- Tu oublies Eriol, intervint Tomoyo.

- Pour le moment, on n'a rien pour nous mener à l'endroit précis où il se trouve. Et puis, ça m'étonnerait qu'après avoir passé des années à le conditionner, le Céleste Empire en vienne à le tuer.

OoO

- « L'histoire secrète des Mongols », ça nous aiderait, souleva Tomoyo en refermant le livre dans lequel le titre était cité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Meilin.

- Un ouvrage dans lequel est - soi-disant - confiné le récit de la vie de Gensis Khan, répondit Ben. Mais abandonnons cette piste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Seuls les membres des dynasties successives y ont accès. Ce qui revient à dire que pour retrouver cette relique, il nous faudrait nous plonger dans des recherches interminables.

- Franchement, soupira Sakura, je doute qu'on puisse comprendre un jour le fin mot de l'histoire. On cherche des explications entre les lignes alors que pour moi il n'y pas à chercher midi à quatorze heures. C'est juste une simple querelle à propos de l'héritage qui est à l'origine de la scission. Là, il est dit qu'après la mort de Gensis Khan en 1227, l'empire se divise entre les quatre fils mais que la totalité du pouvoir revient au troisième, Ögödei. Autant dire que c'est un mauvais coup pour les deux aînés. Peu après, il meurt (Sakura farfouilla parmi les papiers) certains disent empoisonnés, lut-elle. Et cette disparition entraîne des conflits familiaux, et finalement c'est Möngke - le fils de Tolui, le quatrième fils de Gensis Khan - qui parvient à obtenir le pouvoir grâce à sa mère Sorgaqtani. C'est donc la branche du quatrième fils qui domine. Il y avait de quoi faire enrager les autres descendants qui se voient écarter de l'héritage de leur aïeul.

- Oui, mais ça n'explique pas ce qui a conforté cette division, rétorqua Ben. Toutes les familles royales du monde ont connu ces conflits de successions, mais les jalousies cachent les vérités. Il y a toujours des conseillers, des hommes de l'ombre qui manœuvres ces querelles, et c'est sur ça qu'on doit s'attarder.

- Il y a bien un certain Ye-liu Tchou-tsai qui après avoir été le conseiller de Gensis Khan est devenu ministre de troisième fils, releva Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent sur lui ? demanda Meilin.

- C'était un homme sage qui a apporté la justice dans le pays grâce à ses conseils avisés.

- Il n'y a rien sur sa relation avec la belle-fille de Gensis Khan ?

- Euh…, dit-elle en parcourant rapidement des yeux les cinq dernières pages d'un document relié. Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, jusqu'à maintenant, y'a rien.

- On va tout de même noter son nom, décréta le chinois en écrivant sur le tableau blanc.

- Je crois que j'ai un truc qui peut avoir son importance, dit Tomoyo.

- Quoi donc ?

- Gensis Khan était intéressé par la magie.

- A ce propos, il paraîtrait que Ye-liu était un spécialiste de la scapulomancie, releva Sakura. C'est quoi ?

- Divination par les omoplates calcinées d'animaux, répondit Tomoyo.

- Très original...

- Un sage, ce conseiller ? s'étonna Meilin. J'aurais plutôt dit un chaman. Y'a pas un sorcier, ou un autre homme pieux qui ait marqué la vie du monarque ?

- Euh... non. Aucun dans son entourage.

- Est-ce qu'un taoïste rencontré trois fois peut être envisagé comme ayant pu le marquer ? s'enquit Sakura.

- Qui est cet homme ? demanda Ben.

- Qui Changchun.

Il pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable.

- Intéressant...

- Accouche.

- Gensis Khan a rencontré ce moine vers 1222 lorsqu'il approche l'islam et le taoïsme. Il lui aurait posé une question à laquelle Qui aurait répondu négativement. Et après plusieurs entretiens, Qui serait reparti et Khan aurait exempté d'impôts les disciples du moine.

- Concernant cette question, trouve-moi de quoi il s'agissait, ordonna Shaolan en se tournant une fois de plus vers le tableau sur lequel il nota cette énième information. En attendant, voyons voir ce que l'on a ici. Une famille qui s'entre-déchire pour le pouvoir, un conseiller-chaman qui s'élève en ministre et puis la déchéance. Et enfin un moine taoïste qui obtient les faveurs - on ne sait pourquoi - de Khan, adepte de magie. Mais ça ne nous mène ni à Nostradamus ni à Clow Read et encore moins à la prophétie.

- La question concernait un élixir d'immortalité, leur apprit Ben.

- A votre avis ? demanda Meilin. Le moine aurait-il fini par lui confier ce secret ?

- Au vu des faveurs consenties, ça se pourrait, répondit Shaolan. Mais dans ce cas, il ne serait pas mort. Mais songez bien qu'il a fallu des années à Khan pour bâtir son empire. S'il avait survécu à la mort, aurait-il laissé ses héritiers la dilapider ? Ce n'est pas dans la personnalité du personnage.

- A moins que le moine ne lui ait rien dit, souleva Sakura. Quand on ne parvient pas à acheter le chef d'un parti politique, on achète ses partisans. Avec cette compensation financière, il a très bien pu obtenir le secret de l'élixir par un disciple du moine.

- Pas bête ! s'exclama le chinois.

- T'as vu ça ? Je te surpasse.

- Dans tes rêves, ma petite.

Par jeu, les deux tourtereaux firent mine de s'opposer du regard.

- Que l'un ou l'autre ait raison, conclut Meilin, aucune de vos suggestions ne nous amène à la solution.

Recouvrant son sérieux, Shaolan poursuivit :

- Qu'avons-nous sur Clow Read ?

- C'est très flou, répondit Ben. On sait que c'est un sorcier chinois dont les pouvoirs s'imprègnent de la magie occidentale et orientale, sans qu'on sache d'où il a tiré ses enseignements. Quant au reste, on ne sait rien de lui mis à part qu'il a vécu une vingtaine d'années à Pékin.

- Aucune date ?

- Non, juste le nom du monastère où il a résidé : Baiyun Guan.

Pensif, Shaolan considéra le tableau.

- « Nuages Blancs », dit-il en écrivant la traduction.

- C'est ça.

Il croisa les bras, s'obstinant à fixer la toile chargée de son écriture.

- Où officiait le moine ?

- Euh... C'était, semble-t-il, un nomade. Par contre, sa sépulture se trouve dans le monastère où a séjourné Clow Read.

- Donc si Clow a passé plus de vingt ans là-bas, on peut supposer qu'il a étudié les enseignements du moine Qui, et pourquoi pas son élixir.

- Dans l'hypothèse où Clow aurait vécu à la même époque, je ne l'imagine pas trahir ses enseignements pour de l'argent, objecta Ben.

- Vous voulez mon avis ? intervint Meilin après un bâillement. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on s'enlise dans des suppositions qui ne nous apportent rien. L'histoire de cette scission se trouve dans la relique que gardent les héritiers de Khan. Ce qui veut dire que le Céleste Empire et la Clow Read la connaissent et doivent la garder en lieu sûr pour que nous, les brebis, ne puissions en aucun cas la trouver. Shaolan a dit que ça prendrait trop de temps de rechercher la relique mais franchement si on veut pouvoir aider Eriol, c'est pas dans ces bouquins et cette paperasse qu'on trouvera l'endroit où il se trouve. Je propose donc de laisser tomber notre lecture et d'agir.

- Et comment ? l'interrogea Tomoyo. Tu as une petite idée de l'endroit où se trouve Eriol ?

- Evidemment, concéda-t-elle, une petite réflexion préalable de ce côté là serait la bienvenue.

- T'es désespérante, Mei, soupira Shaolan. Moi, je suis plutôt du genre à vouloir comprendre avant de mener toute action que d'y aller tête baissée, sans savoir ce qui nous attend... Mais OK. On est avant tout une équipe et la voix de chacun doit retentir. Soit on agit après une longue réflexion, soit on fonce dans le tas et on verra le résultat sur place. Qui est pour la première option ?

Aucune main ne se leva, mise à part la sienne. L'air désespéré, le chinois les regarda tour à tour.

- Même toi, Ben ? s'écria-t-il, choqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de la solidarité masculine ?

- D'habitude, j'aurais été de ton avis, mais là... Autant agir avant qu'on ne perde vraiment Eriol.

- Il n'est plus à New York, affirma Shaolan.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Tomoyo, l'émotion vibrant dans sa voix.

- Je dirai qu'il est en Mongolie.

- Qui te fait dire ça ?

- Kaho.

Ils sourcillèrent.

- Ca ne te rappelle rien, dit-il en soulignant une phrase du tableau. Là, pointa-t-il.

- « Le chef océanique » lut-elle. C'est le nom du restaurant qu'elle a évoqué en parlant d'Eriol. Sur le coup, je trouvais qu'elle délirait. Les fruits de mer, ce n'est pas trop du goût d'Eriol... Minute ! « Le chef océanique », c'est la signification de Gensis Khan.

- Exact. Kaho est, tout comme nous, surveillée. Et je pense qu'elle n'a trouvé que ce moyen pour nous prévenir de l'endroit où se trouvait Eriol : en Mongolie. Maintenant, reste à savoir dans quelle ville. On peut retenir celle de la naissance du monarque et celle où il repose. Finalement, le shopping aura servi à quelque chose !

Suspicieux, ils le dévisagèrent.

- Tu le savais depuis le début qu'on irait là-bas, pas vrai ? demanda Sakura, furieuse.

- En voyant Kaho agir aussi bizarrement et dire qu'Eriol se faisait une razzia de nouilles aux fruits de mer alors même qu'il y est allergique... Sachant qu'elle le connaît mieux que personne, je me suis méfié.

- Et après tu oses dire que nos voix doivent retentir, s'offusqua Meilin. Menteur ! T'avais déjà planifié ton coup ! On n'a jamais eu la moindre possibilité de décider sans que tu aies pipé les dés.

Fier comme un paon, il croisa les bras et arbora un sourire triomphateur.

- Un chef d'équipe se doit de prévoir ce que ses fidèles coéquipiers ne réaliseront que des heures plus tard.

- Ca t'amuse de nous faire tourner en bourrique ?

- Un peu, je dois l'avouer.

A ce moment, il vit dans les yeux des deux jeunes filles, une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le sourire crispé, il recula puis brusquement se mit à courir à travers le loft, poursuivi par Meilin et Sakura qui le vouaient au diable.

- On devrait commander les billets, proposa tranquillement Tomoyo.

- Oui, approuva Ben. Vu l'énergie qu'ils ont à dépenser, autant y aller le plus vite possible.

OoO

« Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a donné pour que je sois autant assommé ? » marmonna-t-il en se redressant. Il passa une main sur son crâne douloureux et tenta de se repérer.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, jeune maître.

Il pivota la tête vers l'entrée. La surprise tira ses traits. Cette chevelure blanche ce sourire sincère, il les connaissait. Mais débarrassé de ses lunettes rondes derrière lesquelles luisait autrefois un regard chaleureux, le visiteur paraissait différent de l'homme dont il avait fait la connaissance dans les bureaux de la Clow Read.

- Comment avez-vous pu survivre à l'explosion ? s'étonna Eriol.

- Grâce à vous.

- A moi ? Je n'ai rien fait. C'est vous qui avez créé cette barrière qui nous a protégé, moi et mes amies.

- Je n'ai fait que puiser dans votre magie.

- Ma magie n'est pas aussi puissante pour que vous ayez pu faire... faire ça.

- Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir de l'Air. Il est du ciel, là d'où provient Khan.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Yukito !

Un grand brun se présenta sur le pas de la porte, furieux.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu rendre hommage au...

« Toya ! » s'écria une voix bien plus grave.

- Toya ? s'étonna Eriol en fixant le japonais. C'est vous ? Vous êtes le frère de Sakura.

- Tais-toi ! Ne prononce pas le nom de ma sœur.

- C'est à toi de te taire, Toya !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Face à lui, l'homme semblait fâché.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, pour le moment.

- Au contraire, répliqua-t-il hargneux, je suis venu chercher Yukito.

- Tu as beau être le Maître Oriental, ce titre ne te permet pas de parler ainsi au jeune maître. Tu sais qu'il t'en coûtera si les autres apprenaient ton irrespect.

- J'en suis conscient ! Mais comment le khuriltaï peut-il faire confiance à celui qui s'est lié d'amitié avec Li Shaolan. Cette assemblée de vieux sorciers est plus qu'aveugle !

- Aie un peu plus de bon sens, Toya. Les insulter n'est pas la meilleure solution pour rester en vie.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller les voir et le leur dire ? Ainsi vous pourrez éviter à votre fils de périr sous mes mains pour le meurtre de mes parents.

- De quoi tu parles ? Shaolan n'a jamais tué les tiens ! s'exclama Eriol.

- Je n'écouterai pas les mensonges de ses amis.

Il tourna les talons, Yukito sur ses pas.

- Li... Alors, c'est comme ça que vous êtes parvenu à le rallier à votre cause ? En accusant votre propre fils de vos crimes.

- Reposez-vous. Vous allez bientôt rencontrer notre Grand Conseil, le khuriltaï.

- Et « lui », il en fait également partie ?

- Vous parlez sans doute de votre ancienne connaissance ? Oui, il sera présent.

- C'est une belle toile que vous nous avez tendue là… Tous prisonniers…

Lui tournant le dos, Li ressortit de la chambre. Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Eriol perçut le bruit des clés s'insérant dans la serrure, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite.


	25. En vertu du ciel

Et le second chapitre !

Chapitre 25 : En vertu du ciel

Sagement, la petite fille se cala contre le pied du fauteuil. Sa peluche entre les bras, elle attendait que sa mère lui conte une histoire.

Car comme chaque nuit, la petite fille patientait, priant pour que sa mère termine au plus vite son travail. Rompue, celle-ci profitait de ces rares moments de répit pour se préparer un verre de lait chaud, relevé d'une pointe de miel, et retrouver sa fille assise au pied du fauteuil, un livre à la main, impatiente d'entendre ces éternelles histoires de princes et de princesses.

Ce fut donc comme chaque soir que la douce et envoûtante voix de l'enchanteresse aux longs cheveux résonna à l'oreille de la petite fille.

- Que pourrais-je bien te raconter ?

- Cendrillon ! proposa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas mais il en faudrait une inédite, tu ne penses pas ? (La petite fille afficha une moue contrariée.) Une nouvelle histoire avec une belle morale, ça te dit, ma p'tite chipie ?

Elle pinça doucement le nez de sa fille, tout en lui souriant.

- Entendu.

Satisfaite de la réponse, elle installa sa fille sur ses genoux puis débuta son récit :

« Cette histoire se déroule au-delà de nos frontières, conta-t-elle, dans un pays où le ciel est constamment bleu, quoique tacheté de temps à autres de nuages aussi blancs que les neiges qui enlacent jalousement les épaules des montagnes du Népal, et où la nature déploie son large tapis vert.

« Il naquit, un jour qui ne le différenciait rien des autres, un loup qui loin de ses semblables avait un pelage d'un gris argenté, ses iris étaient tels deux saphirs qu'il semblait avoir volés au firmament tant ils se mesuraient avec la couleur du ciel.

« Lorsque la nuit quitta la scène, abandonnant ce nouvel être aux premières lueurs du jour, celui-ci n'eut guère du mal à prendre conscience de tout ce qui l'environnait et ce qui lui manquait : une plaine à perte de vue, des rochers éparts, mais rien près de lui ne ressemblait à une mère ; cette absence de figure maternelle qui, même inconnue, se faisait cruellement ressentir dans le cœur du petit louveteau. Se redressant pour la première fois sur ses pattes, il entreprit d'aller à la quête de cette mère absente.

« Au terme de la journée, il parvint au repaire des loups. Croyant que parmi tous ces louves s'y trouverait sa mère, il s'y hasarda malgré les regards hostiles qui ne tardèrent pas à se multiplier, tous comme les chuchotements.

« Le chef de la meute, alerté par cette intrusion sur ses terres, s'avança à lui. Il était imposant, d'un noir ébène, les prunelles déterminées et cruelles. Face à lui, le louveteau paraissait tel un insecte, sans envergure aucune. Et alors qu'il commençait à lui tourner autour, comme pour mieux tester sa patience, le louveteau remarqua alors cette différence dont ils devaient tous discuter à voix basse. Son pelage se distinguait de ceux de son espèce ; qu'il soit banc, d'un gris pâle, noir ou tacheté, aucun n'avait ses poils argentés.

- Qui es-tu, toi l'étranger ? demanda le chef.

- Moi ? balbutia-t-il, intimidé.

Un éclat de rire les emporta, tour à tour.

- Je te demande ton nom.

- Mon nom ?

- Oui, ton nom. Celui que ta mère t'a donné.

- Je... Je n'en ai pas.

- De mère ou de nom ?

- Les deux.

Un nouvel éclat de rire se répandit, mais le chef, lui, semblait ne pas avoir bu le même vin. Irrité, il répliqua :

- Ne te moque pas de moi, petit ! En cette nature, nous portons tous un nom et nous venons tous d'une mère.

« Hélas, même si c'était une vérité universelle, le louveteau lui se disait que peut-être le chef se trompait et que certains naissaient sans mère, sans attache, sans nom. Il était bien dans cette situation, après tout. Malheureusement, il eut beau défendre sa vérité, le chef de la meute, irrité par son insolence et craignant qu'en grandissant l'effronterie du louveteau lui coûtât sa place de chef, il chassa le jeune importun à coup de dents.

« Durant des jours et des jours, le louveteau erra à a recherche de cette vérité concernant sa naissance. Hélas, d'une meute à une autre, ce ne fut que réticences, hostilité, rires moqueurs et rejet qu'il trouva pour réponse.

« Après cette longue errance faite de déceptions, le louveteau songea que sa place n'était peut-être pas sur cette terre, que son existence ne pouvait être qu'une erreur de mère Nature. Et fatalement, tout espoir d'être accepté tel qu'il était l'abandonna, tout comme le goût de vivre.

« Il se posa sous les feuilles d'un saule pleureur, persuadé qu'ainsi il serait caché à la vue de tous. Malheureusement, même la Mort lui refusait ses bras.

« Les températures chutèrent, annonçant l'hiver, les vents glacés refroidirent non seulement les nuits mais également les jours, et des flocons immaculés se répandirent sur la verdure, l'endormant d'un froid baiser et la pâlissant telle une mariée dépourvue de tout souffle.

- Il existe plus plaisante façon de passer l'hiver que de demeurer sous un arbre.

Lentement, le louveteau releva la tête. Face à lui se tenait un bien étrange personnage, l'œil malicieux et le poil si ténébreux que nul ne pouvait ignorer sa présence au milieu de ce paysage blanc. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un animal de cette espèce, ni loup ni chien.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda le louveteau.

- Un étranger qui vient de loin.

- Un étranger ? Tu as sûrement un nom, tout le monde en a un, argua-t-il, répétant mot pour mot, les paroles des loups.

- Dis-moi le tien.

- Je n'en ai pas, avoua-t-il tristement.

- Alors tu dois être un loup au destin fabuleux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Pour me blesser ? Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne suis personne, je ne suis d'aucune racine et voilà pourquoi on me rejette...

- D'aucune racine ? J'en doute... Oui, j'en doute même beaucoup. Sache que si ton nom n'a pas été révélé, c'est que ton pouvoir doit être préservé. Aucun ennemi ne pourra te vaincre s'il ne le connait pas. C'est une base, celle que tous les sorciers et magiciens connaissent.

- Je ne suis aucun des deux...

- Tu l'ignores mais tu es d'une noble lignée. Ton pelage et tes iris le prouvent. Et si tu es ici, c'est que ton destin est celui de rassembler autour de toi.

- Personne ne voudra suivre un être sans nom et si différent physiquement.

- « Loup Gris », cela te va-t-il ?

- Cela ne changera rien... Je t'en prie, laisse-moi mourir en paix.

- Mourir ? Je doute que le destin, ta marraine, y concède.

- Le Destin, ma marraine ?

- Veux-tu que je te révèle, ce que les étoiles se murmurent la nuit venue pour que nul être vivant ne divulgue la vérité ?

- Oui.

- Je les ai entendues, il y a de cela des mois, se dire que le firmament avait conçu et envoyé son enfant sur terre, avec les bonnes grâces du Destin, sa marraine. Intrigué, j'ai voyagé pour m'assurer de la véracité de ce secret, et je suis tombé sur ce saule pleureur qui curieusement couvait sous ses feuilles un louveteau encore bien portant, malgré le froid cruel de cet hiver. Cela signifie que tu es bien celui qui est né du firmament, Loup Gris. Rien ne saurait te rendre plus digne et plus royal que les autres loups. Et ton destin, crois-moi, sera celui de rassembler les foules autour de toi et de conquérir ce monde dans lequel le firmament t'a envoyé.

- Je n'ai pas cette volonté.

- Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, tu le feras à travers ta descendance grâce à laquelle ton pouvoir grandira, au fil des siècles, et cela tant que personne ne saura ton nom. Sois-en certain. Tu es du ciel et, comme elle, tu t'étendras, au-delà des mers.

Sur ces paroles prophétiques, la panthère lui tourna le dos.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

- Mon nom ? J'ai plus d'une fois changé de patronyme, autant pour mon bien que celui des autres.

- Alors, où puis-je te retrouver si j'ai besoin de tes conseils ?

- A travers les époques, à travers les siècles. Je serai toujours l'ombre de celui que le firmament a conçu.

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna. Une tempête de neige se leva, souffla violemment puis s'apaisa peu à peu. Lorsque le temps redevint clément, il ne demeurait plus rien de la panthère. Loup Gris, qui jusque là était resté allongé, se releva. S'il était du Ciel - comme la panthère le lui avait assuré -, il n'avait rien à envier aux autres, ni à se sentir dévalorisé par la couleur de son pelage qui était la preuve de sa digne naissance.

Déterminé, il entreprit alors une nouvelle quête : celle de rassembler ceux qui au lieu d'unir séparaient pour des différences absurdes. »

- Voilà, conclut la mère, c'est terminé. Comment as-tu trouvé mon histoire ?

La petite fille réfléchit puis posa un regard perplexe sur sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, maman, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- On ne sait pas s'il a pu rassembler les autres loups. Et puis... Cette panthère, elle a dit qu'elle était son ombre, elle aurait dû rester avec Loup Gris.

- Tu as raison, cette histoire n'est en fait que le prologue d'une histoire bien plus longue et complexe. Mais ce sera à toi de la dénouer, ma chérie. Pour le moment, au lit ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ton frère apprenne que je t'ai encore raconté un conte ?

- Ah, non ! Toya va encore se moquer de moi !

OoO

Les genoux ramenés sous son menton et entourés de ses bras, Sakura fixait l'autre bout de la pièce, songeuse. La lumière au dehors avait du mal à filtrer à travers les vitres opaques, seul le lampadaire tenait vaillamment debout au milieu de cette obscurité, lui permettant d'y voir un peu plus clair dans ces ténèbres.

Pourquoi ce rêve ?

Elle sentit le corps, à ses côtés, bouger. Elle pivota la tête sur sa droite et tomba sur deux pierres chaudes parfaitement polies qui la fixaient.

- Un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui était loin d'être ensommeillé.

Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait semblant d'être endormi jusqu'à maintenant. Après tout, il lui tournait le dos depuis qu'ils s'étaient étendus dans ce lit.

Elle soupira.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai juste rêvé de ma mère.

- C'était un beau rêve ?

- J'aurais plutôt dit un curieux souvenir. Avant pour m'endormir, j'avais besoin qu'on me raconte un joli conte pour oublier les histoires de fantômes que me racontait Toya.

- Maintenant il te suffit juste d'un petit orgasme et tu t'endors.

- Shaolan ! s'écria-t-elle en saisissant son oreiller pour le lui plaquer sur la figure.

- Je demande grâce !

- T'es vraiment chiant, quant tu t'y mets ! Pour la peine, je ne te dirai plus rien.

- Je rigolais. Allez, dis-moi tout, supplia-t-il en affichant une mine attendrissante.

- Entendu, mais aucune allusion déplacée, ok ?

- Ok, chef !

- Bien, je disais donc que ma mère me racontait toujours une petite histoire avant d'aller au lit. Et là, je viens de m'en rappeler une qui me laisse toujours aussi perplexe que la première fois que je l'ai entendue.

- Ah bon ? Tu me la racontes ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien.

- Juste les grandes lignes.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu l'entendre c'te histoire, monsieur le pervers de service ?

- Juste pour constater si tu as un don pour raconter des contes. Je noterai ça sur ton CV, mine de rien, c'est un point important pour toute femme qui briguerait le poste de future Li.

- Comme si j'avais envie de postuler à ce poste.

- Je te comprends, va. La concurrence est rude et visiblement t'es pas faite pour.

- Si tu veux que je joue les frères Grimm, ferme-la. Ensuite, on en reparlera de cette soi-disant concurrence.

Il sourit, tout en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque pendant qu'elle lui relatait l'histoire du louveteau. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Shaolan affichait un air moins insouciant.

- Alors ?

- Je savais pas que le firmament pouvait accoucher d'un loup.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle. C'est juste un conte ! Un conte !

- Encore heureux ! T'imagine si les gens naissaient du ciel ?

Désespérée, elle passa une main sur son visage.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu prends un malin plaisir à jouer les imbéciles quand tu es avec moi, alors que devant les autres, tu te la joues génie qui sait tout.

- Peut-être pour me mettre à ton niveau.

Les émeraudes n'avaient jamais paru aussi enflammées qu'en cet instant. Shaolan déglutit, devinant que cette fois-ci il était allé un peu trop loin dans ses plaisanteries. A cheval sur lui, Sakura tenait son oreiller entre ses mains et une fois de plus le plaqua rageusement sur le visage du chinois.

- T'es qu'un sombre idiot !

- Sakura, pitié !

- Ah ! Tu t'avoues vaincu. J'ai... Mais t'es qu'un pervers ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Pas de ma faute si en gigotant comme ça tu m'excites !

Et puis, il fallait avouer que son haut de pyjama, une large chemise rose saumon en soie qui mal boutonné glissait sur le côté, dévoilant le haut de son sein gauche, avait de quoi lui rappeler ces deux bijoux de chair qu'il aimait tant apprécier entre ses mains.

- J'espère pour toi que tu songes à réparer tes bêtises.

- C'est à dire ? répliqua-t-elle candide, le bout du doigt entre ses lèvres.

- Comment tu peux jouer les saintes nitouches comme ça ? T'es cruelle !

- Pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas futée, dit-elle en bougeant les hanches. A croire que je suis une blonde qui s'ignore.

- Eh merde ! Continue comme ça et je te jure que je te retourne sur le...

Elle posa son doigt en travers des lèvres du chinois puis se pencha à son oreille.

- Désolée, mais c'est moi qui tiens désormais les rênes.

Elle se redressa et jugea de l'effet de ses paroles sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci dévisagea l'amazone, tout en avançant ses mains vers les boutons de sa chemise, mais cette dernière les lui écarta aussitôt. Peu après, la malice et la luxure, dangereuse alliance pour un mortel, prirent entièrement possession de la japonaise qui, après s'être délectée des lèvres de sa proie, se redressa pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- On ne touche que lorsque la maîtresse le permettra, imposa-t-elle.

Les règles du jeu établies, Shaolan songea que décidément il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une femme qui sache imposer le respect à son homme, après avoir admirablement su raconter une histoire sur un loup solitaire mais royal. Oui, cette situation était finalement une situation plus que délicieuse.

OoO

- Un ermite qui voyage sans se soucier du pays et des années, et il se proclame l'ombre du loup. Et aucun nom…

Allongé sur le canapé, Shaolan lançait mécaniquement son orange et la rattrapait au vol. Les cheveux secs, il ne s'était toujours pas découvert de la serviette mouillé qui avait servi à les sécher. Quant à Ben, frais et dispo, il préparait le petit-déjeuner à la place des dames qui dormaient toujours ; il est vrai que six heures du mat n'était vraiment pas une heure pour des marmottes.

- ... Elle n'a pas tilté mais ce Loup Gris est sûrement le même dont on parle dans l'histoire secrète des Mongols. Né du Firmament et élu du Destin, et qui après s'être lié à la Biche Elisabeth a engendré la lignée de Gensis Khan. Reste à savoir qui est cette panthère ou du moins qui elle est censée représenter…

- C'est forcément un sorcier ou un magicien. Pour ceux qui pratiquent la magie, dévoiler son nom c'est risquer de perdre ses pouvoirs face à l'ennemi.

- A ton avis, entre le conseiller Ye-liu et le moine taoïste Qui, qui est plus apte à représenter cette panthère ?

- Le conseiller était un homme de confiance qui avait la particularité d'être également devin. Quant au moine, malgré le secret de l'élixir d'immortalité, il ne semblait pas aussi lié à Gensis Khan que l'a pu l'être le conseiller. Je dirai donc le conseiller.

- Pour toi, ce serait donc la lignée du conseiller qui est supposée veiller sur les Khan. Mais dans ce cas de figure, lors de la rupture des deux branches, quelle lignée crois-tu qu'il a suivi ?

- Deux ruptures, rectifia Ben. La première a eu lieu quand le troisième fils a été érigé en chef par Gensis. Si le conseiller Ye-liu était si proche de son ancien maître, il a dû respecter sa décision. Par contre, après l'assassinat du nouveau chef et l'avènement du fils du benjamin de Gensis, qui a été poussé par sa mère Sorghagtani… Je dirai que là, le conseiller a dû rester fidèle à la lignée du troisième fils, celle choisie par Gensis, tournant le dos à la lignée du quatrième fils.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Mais comment savoir si la Clow Read est bien la société présumée protéger la branche principale des Khan, alors qu'elle a offert Eriol au Céleste Empire ?

- A moins que ce soit le Céleste Empire qui protège cette branche guidée par Ye-liu.

Lâchant l'orange qui tomba au sol, Shaolan passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- C'est une prise de tête, pas possible ! Je crois que ces deux sociétés se foutent vraiment de notre gueule ! Je les vois bien en train de rire en pensant qu'on se triture les méninges pour rien. Et tu sais quoi, je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ils sauront où nous irons. Vu qu'on a besoin de visas, crois bien qu'ils apprendront des autorités mongoles qu'on compte y aller. Finalement, mes précautions n'auront servi à rien. Peu importe l'endroit, ils auront toujours un train d'avance. Et c'est rageant !

- Tiens, tu sais enfin ce qu'on ressent avec toi, se moqua Meilin qui venait de quitter l'étage supérieur, là où se trouvait les chambres.

D'une lenteur calculée, le chinois se redressa sur le canapé et fusilla du regard la jeune fille, qui se tenait devant les grilles du monte-charge.

- Tu comptes pourrir ma journée ?

- Ouais, répliqua-t-elle, j'ai prévu un planning d'enfer pour ton ego.

- T'as vraiment besoin d'un mec, toi.

- Un seul mot de plus concernant mon célibat, et je passerai ma journée à divulguer tes petits travers à Sakura. Oublie pas que Rachel était mon ex meilleure amie, et que des secrets d'alcôves te concernant, j'en connais pas mal.

- Sale peste !

- Fallait pas me chercher, le chaud lapin.

Aussitôt, Shaolan se releva et entreprit de mettre la main sur la chinoise qui pris ses jambes à son cou. Ils firent le tour du loft, renversant et secouant de-ci de-là meubles et objets. Et pendant que l'offensé maudissait l'agilité de la fugitive, celle-ci le raillait de plus belle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Prise entre les deux opposants, Sakura fut bousculée. Furieuse, elle agrippa le tee-shirt du chinois.

- Bordel ! Lâche-moi, Sakura ! Faut que...

- C'est comme ça que tu traites ta petite amie ?

Sa voix glaciale le fit se calmer.

- Tu es encore plus radieuse que d'habitude, dit-il afin de noyer le poisson. Plus radieuse que le firmament dont tu me parlais cette nuit.

Soupirant, elle le relâcha et, sans un mot rassurant pour lui, alla s'attabler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme programme aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en contemplant la nourriture étalée sur la table.

- Ce que je hais le plus : les démarches administratives, soupira Shaolan.

OoO

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le miroir qui du pied à la tête renvoyait son image. Vêtu du costume traditionnel coloré mongol, il aurait pu se fondre avec les autres.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

Eriol acquiesça de la tête puis suivit l'homme. Sur la plaine, d'autres tentes multicolores étaient dressées. Sur leurs seuils, hommes, femmes et enfants le regardaient passer, en chuchotant. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise.

L'homme lui ordonna d'attendre devant la tente, devant laquelle deux imposants colosses imperturbables, bougeant à peine un cil, se tenaient en faction.

« Entrez. »

D'un geste qui se voulait assuré, Eriol écarta les pans de la tente et surpris par le comité, il se figea.

Assis en tailleur, seize hommes formaient un demi-cercle ; et de part et d'autre, d'autres se faisaient face : à droite, un châtain légèrement bedonnant assis près de Toya derrière lequel se tenait Yukito ; et à gauche, un vieil homme - qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien - installé près du père de Shaolan. Et tous ces regards, unis en un, l'étudiaient.

Ils se relevèrent et dans un même mouvement s'inclinèrent

- Bienvenu à vous, jeune maître, dit le doyen, un vieil homme dont la barbe ainsi que ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur noirceur pour prendre une blancheur immaculée.

- Bienvenu, jeune maître, renchérirent-ils en chœur.

- Je ne suis pas votre "jeune maître", objecta Eriol que ces témoignages gênaient.

- Oh, si vous l'êtes. Vous le fils de Tenzin Sonam et Sorghagtani Beki, descendants de la branche principale, celle d'Ögödei, le troisième fils.

Il prit cette nouvelle, sans sourciller, portant un simple regard vers Li.

- Même avec ça, j'affirme ne pas être votre maître. J'ai déjà une famille et ce sont les Hiragizawa... Oui, mes racines ne se trouvent pas ici !

- Les racines de ton arbre se trouvent bien ici, et nulle part ailleurs. Tes pères sont nés et reposent sur cette terre. Et c'est en leur nom que nous t'accueillons aujourd'hui, après des années d'exil. En vertu du ciel, je déclare cet homme, Eriol Hiragizawa, désormais...

- Attendez ! coupa-t-il. Je ne compte pas reprendre une quelconque succession ! Je suis là pour faire cesser cette stupide bataille entre la Clow Read et le Céleste Empire.

- Clow Read et Céleste Empire ne font plus qu'un au sein de cette assemblée. Et celui qui les a réunis n'est autre que Gensis Khan... Vous, jeune maître, ajouta-t-il. A vous désormais de nous montrer la voie de la conquête, nos armes, notre technologie, nos réseaux, nous avons suivi les enseignements de votre aïeul afin de vous servir au mieux.

- Les enseignements ?

- Vous apprendrez que toute quête est vouée à l'échec sans un travail méthodique. Nous nous sommes dispersés afin de mieux constituer nos forces, et ce dans le but de pouvoir vous offrir des troupes fidèles et aussi déterminées que celles dont disposaient votre ancêtre.

- Je refuse de mener une armée, si c'est pour tuer mes semblables !

Les regards courroucés convergèrent vers Li.

- Vous nous aviez pourtant certifié qu'il était prêt.

- Il l'est, confirma-t-il sans faille. Mais il demeure encore attaché à ses sentiments passés.

- La pitié, ce sentiment que seuls les faibles nourrissent en leur sein, ne doit en aucun cas être éprouvé pas le futur empereur. Sa mission céleste en serait bouleversée.

- Je vous garantie qu'en prenant conscience du poids de son héritage, il ouvrira les yeux.

- C'est ce que nous attendons tous de lui. Mener nos hommes et faire de notre pays, un empire.

Li porta un regard vers Eriol. Serrant les poings, ce dernier baissa les yeux. Il pensait parvenir à leur faire changer d'avis en leur signifiant son opposition concernant leurs desseins, il avait été naïf de le croire. Li avait eu raison sur ce point : rien ne leur ôterait leur envie de revoir le nom de Khan s'imposer, comme par le passé. En conséquence, il n'avait d'autre solution que celle de suivre leur folie. Peut-être parviendrait-il à l'atténuer, avec le temps.

Il releva la tête et, d'un œil déterminé, jaugea le doyen.

- Je veux que cette assemblée me promette que je serai le seul à décider du sort de ceux que j'ai côtoyé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Leur sort appartient à l'empereur Khan. Si vous acceptez de l'être, vous serez seul juge de leur destin, jeune maître.

- Alors je ferai ce que mes ancêtres attendent de moi.

Satisfaits de sa réponse, les visages se détendirent.

- Les quatre Maîtres seront à votre écoute et ils vous tiendront au courant de la tenue de la prochaine cérémonie qui vous élèvera au rang de Dragon Rouge.

Sur ce, les hommes se relevèrent et, après s'être inclinés, ressortirent de sous la tente, abandonnant Eriol et les quatre Maîtres.

Le jeune homme considéra le dernier des maîtres, sûrement un russe, dont il ressentait l'animosité envers les deux hommes assis à l'autre bout de la tente. A ses côtés, Toya avait les bras croisés et paraissait agacé - était-ce parce qu'il refusait de servir un homme qui avait été si proche de celui qu'il croyait être l'assassin de ses parents ? Quant à Li, il bavardait à voix basse avec le vieil homme près de lui, exaspérant davantage le russe. Ce dernier étouffa un juron puis se leva brusquement.

- Allez-vous quitter le jeune maître sans vous être présenté à lui ? souleva Li, irrité.

- Je m'apprêtais à le faire, répliqua-t-il. (Il s'avança vers Eriol.) Je suis Vladimir Erdman, connu sous le nom de Mendosus, responsable des loges jaunes du pôle Russie. Je suis enchanté de vous servir.

Au son de sa voix, Eriol devina que l'homme n'aspirait pas à devenir un subalterne et que son respect pour lui n'était que pure façade. Ce qui lui fut rapidement confirmé ; le russe ne se courba que très légèrement. Une fois cette cérémoniale achevée, il darda un regard noir sur ses deux adversaires et sortit, sous l'œil perplexe d'Eriol. Ce dernier pensait que les quatre Maîtres seraient un cercle soudé, or ce n'était manifestement pas le cas ; les inimitiés assombrissaient l'atmosphère. Il se demandait la raison de leurs brouilles.

- Toya Kinomoto (Eriol se retourna sur le japonais). Je suis l'Oriental responsable des loges vertes du pôle Orient.

Il passa à ses côtés, dirigeant ses pas vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta soudain.

- Le seul à pouvoir juger Li Shaolan, c'est moi et aucun autre, empereur fût-il.

- Toya ! s'exclama le vieil homme.

- N'oubliez pas notre pacte, Grand Maître.

Toya souleva le pan de la tente et sortit.

- De quel pacte parle-t-il ? demanda Eriol.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas, jeune maître.

- Arrêtez avec ce titre ! s'écria-t-il furieux en se tournant vers le vieil homme assis. Et expliquez-moi ce que vous faites ici avec tous ces fous !

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à me présenter à vous sans mensonge, cette fois-ci. Elliot Bill Nichols, Grand Maître responsable des loges bleues du pôle Occident. J'ai tenu à assurer moi-même votre évolution.

- Mon évolution ? Vous êtes resté durant tout ce temps près de nous pour vous assurer que les morts que l'on découvrirait sur notre chemin feraient de moi le futur empereur assoiffé de sang ? Et dire qu'on vous faisait confiance... En fait, vous êtes responsable de la mort des Kinomoto, de Chris et de tous les autres.

- Je dois avouer que j'en suis l'investigateur, confessa-t-il sans l'ombre d'un remords.

- Le joyeux et rassurant Oncle Bill n'était qu'une farce, lâcha-t-il amer.

- Oh, je le suis. Ne me voyez pas autrement.

- Et comment ? exulta-t-il. Vous avez le sang de mes amis sur vos mains !

Le vieil homme se releva.

- Le sacrifice des uns pour la gloire des autres ; la vôtre. C'est le but que je me suis toujours fixé.

- Et mes parents ?

- Ceux qui vous ont recueilli...

- Ce sont les seuls parents que j'ai connus et il n'y en aura pas d'autres, vous en déplaise ! J'aurais dû faire le lien. C'était le même scénario que pour les Kinomoto : un couple abattu en pleine nuit, chez eux, sans aucun témoin à part leur enfant. Mais je refusais de croire que leur mort pouvait être lié à moi.

Tant de chagrin passés, tant de crimes et aujourd'hui comprendre que la solitude aurait certainement été une chance car seul, la tristesse aurait été moindre pour lui comme pour les autres.

- Toute vie est vouée à être sacrifiée.

- Je ne l'accepte pas ! s'opposa violemment Eriol.

Un violent courant d'air fit vibrer la tente. Sou ce coup d'éclat révélateur, un sourire détendit les lèvres de celui que l'on nommait autrefois oncle Bill.

- Il le faudra pourtant. Vous tenez à garder auprès de vous ceux qui vous sont le plus chers, mais pour cela il faudra nous offrir une compensation. Il n'y a rien de gratuit, tout se monnaie, tout s'échange. A vous de voir quel prix vous donnez à vos trésors et ce que vous êtes prêt à céder pour les garder.

- J'ai offert de vous suivre, n'est-ce pas assez ?

- En échange de votre venue, nous avons cessé de poursuivre vos amis, or s'ils venaient à mettre les pieds ici... Vous devinez qu'ils ne seront certainement pas accueillis à bras ouverts. Quoi qu'il en soit, le choix vous appartiendra, jeune maître.

Le vieil homme s'inclina puis sortit.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il était un des quatre maîtres, lui reprocha Eriol.

- Cela n'aurait rien changé, assura Li.

- Depuis ma naissance, je n'ai été qu'un être manipulé. Vous m'avez éloigné de mes parents biologiques, de ceux qui m'ont élevé et vous m'avez pris mes amis... Est-ce ainsi que vous servez votre "jeune maître" ? En lui ôtant ce qui fait la joie d'une existence ?

- Ils t'ont voulu à l'image de ces orphelins qui sont devenus nos prototypes, tes futurs soldats, si tu préfères, corrigea-t-il devant le dégoût du jeune homme. Sans racine, tourmenté, solitaire... Pour eux, tu incarnes le loup gris de la légende, l'envoyé du ciel chargé de les réunir afin de créer un monde meilleur pour leur nouvelle famille.

- Une armée de dangereux pantins schizos... C'est ça ma nouvelle famille ?

Li soupira.

- A mon humble avis, je suis mal placé pour te parler de ce sujet.

- Toya est décidé à abattre votre fils, mais sait-il que sa sœur est entichée du soi-disant criminel ?

- Aucun de nous ne lui en a touché mot, mais j'ignore si le prototype 512...

- Yukito ! hurla-t-il, fâché. Il a un nom, alors utilisez-le. C'est un ordre !

Li sourit légèrement.

- Très bien, jeune maître. Je disais donc que Yukito a très bien pu lui en toucher un mot puisqu'il a eu le temps de tous vous étudier durant sa fuite.

- Quel que soit le sujet, vous demeurez toujours imperturbable.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de dévoiler le moindre sentiment. Le principal est que je sache où je me dirige. Et avec le temps j'ai appris à anticiper les actions d'autrui selon leur personnalité. Les tiennes ne m'ont jamais étonné, ni celles de mon fils... Il a beau croire que je ne sais rien de lui, j'ai réussi à l'amener là où je le voulais... comme les écrits du ciel, le désiraient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire comprendre ? Qu'en plus de la prophétie du Dragon Rouge, il y en aurait d'autres ?

- Non. Ce sont seulement les instruments qui servent à cette prophétie... Nous avons tous des choix à faire. Et même si d'un côté ou d'un autre, il ne semble n'y avoir aucune issue, sache que parfois la solution la plus égoïste aux yeux d'autrui est la plus sage.

- Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?

- « En vertu du ciel, je renie ces passions qui m'éloignent de ma céleste mission. » Voilà à quoi se résume mon existence... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, il te suffira d'ordonner.

OoO

- Je fondais tous mes espoirs en lui, mais il apparaît que c'est un traître à notre cause ! s'irrita le russe.

- Vous parlez du jeune maître ! lui reprocha durement le vieil homme.

- Vous l'avez entendu, comme moi ! Il a sali la mémoire de nos pères en mettant son amour pour les siens au-dessus de notre quête !

- Mettons-nous à sa place, il ignore encore l'héritage des Khan. Notre tâche est désormais de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le passé de sa famille, pas de lui reprocher ses faiblesses.

- Etes-vous certain qu'il soit prêt ? Le cœur doit suivre l'esprit, sans cela la connexion sera impossible, tout comme la réunion des deux branches.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, le Maître d'Asie ne nous a pas donné de raisons de douter de ses jugements, déclara Nichols. Les membres du khuriltaï lui ont accordé leur confiance, je l'ai également fait. Faites donc taire votre colère, Mendosus, car la vôtre ne nous servira pas.

Nichols tourna le dos à son compagnon et s'éloigna.

- L'ancien de la Clow Reed a encore eu le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas, Li ? cracha-t-il alors que le chinois s'approchait. Vous savez mieux que quiconque comment vous assurer la confiance des hauts gradés. Pour ma part, je resterai sur mon opinion : Vous auriez dû laisser Rachel s'occuper d'eux.

- Semer la zizanie n'était plus indispensable. Vous avez vu de quoi le jeune maître était capable. Le prototype 512 s'est appuyé sur ses pouvoirs pour créer cette puissante barrière protectrice. Sans cela, Nakuru aurait mis le bâtiment et ses alentours complètement à sac. Je vous garantie que lors de la cérémonie le jeune maître saura puiser là où il faut, la connexion ne pourra en aucun cas échouer.

- Je l'espère pour vous, Li. Et au passage, je vous ferai remarquer que nous ignorons encore les noms de ceux qui ont infiltrés la Clow Read et qui cherchent à éloigner cette branche de la nôtre.

- Nous avons déjà écarté le frère Mc Kellen, et nous suivons la trace de ses alliés.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas impliqué. D'ailleurs, certaines de vos décisions m'ont paru bien plus desservir le Céleste Empire qu'autre chose.

- Insinueriez-vous que je serais l'un des traîtres que nous recherchons ?

- Je ne fais que constater, Li. Croyez-vous que la mort des Zhin - qui était tout de même des intimes de l'ambassadeur de Chine - était si stratégique que vous nous l'avez fait croire ?

- Erin était un danger pour nous, et vous le savez. Je vous avais conseillé de la tenir au courant à propos de sa sœur, mais vous avez tenu à lui dissimuler l'échange des corps. Une femme chagrinée est plus sujette à se confier. Mon fils le savait, et c'est pour cette seule raison qu'il est demeuré à ses côtés. Si je n'avais pas décidé de la mise à mort d'Erin, Shaolan aurait pu deviner nos plans avant l'heure. Et concernant ma stratégie, je crois que la presse a mis le meurtre du couple sur le compte de dangereux trafiquants d'art. Quoi de plus surprenant lorsque cette tragédie s'est déroulée chez un célèbre collectionneur comme Chen Zhin ?

Li s'approcha du russe et à voix basse poursuivit :

- Quant à Mc Kellen, je crois que son supposé amour pour une des membres de mes loges lui a été fatal. Un conseil, Erdman, ne cherchez plus de moyens de me discréditer. J'ai la confiance du khuriltaï et celui du Grand Maître. Et n'oubliez pas : j'ai sacrifié ma famille et surtout mon fils pour notre quête, et vous ? Vous avez la chance d'avoir hérité du sang d'un des compagnons de l'empereur Gensis Khan. Sans cela, comme tous les occidents de notre société, vous ne seriez pas là. Sachez rester à votre place, dit-il en remettant la cravate du russe en place, et tout ira bien pour vous.

- Gardez vos menaces pour vous, Li ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant la main du chinois. Si vous faites abattre encore un de nos hauts Compagnons, croyez bien que le khuriltaï se posera des questions... sans que je n'aie à intervenir ajouta-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent une dernière fois du regard puis, jurant, le russe rompit le contact et s'éloigna furieusement.

**A suivre…**

Voilà les deux chapitres terminés ! Je vous remercie de votre attention et de votre fidélité (ça sonne émission de télé, non ?) et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

**Kasha-chan **(désolée. Et j'attends ta facture, je te paierai sans faute, lol), **Tigerlilyblue**, **CoventGarden**, **Boulette de riz**, **Suka**, **Princesse d'Argent **(renonce à comprendre, la fin viendra bientôt, mdr), **Akeri la malicieuse**, **Serpy'e **(pourquoi Eriol a dit "oui" à m'sieur Li ? Ca c'est une des révélations pour la fin), **Asahi Shin'ju **(bon, on va arrêter de nommer le Grand Maître "vieillard" et on lui donne son seul et unique nom - enfin), **Silverwolf09 **(en fait, je suis douée pour jongler intellectuellement quand il s'agit des histoires, lol), **SiaAhn Sacham**, **Ombre et Lumière **(oh faut pas en vouloir au papa de Shao, voyons. Tu verras, il est comme son fils) et ma chère **Mama** (un conseil, relis la version corrigée)

Bisous pleins et encore merci !


	26. Liens

**Fey** : Hellooo ! Comment se passe cette mi-août ? Bien, j'espère ! Je vous souhaite pleins de belles rencontres amoureuses i tout i tout !!!

**Shaolan **: tu serais pas en train de faire la lèche à tes lecteurs ?

**Fey** _en sueur_ : mais non voyons, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

**Shaolan** : parce que trois mois sans rien poster… T'as cru que les vacances commençaient en avril ou quoi ?

**Fey** : tu sais quoi, je savais pas comment finir cette fic mais là… Tu viens de me donner une idée, je dirai même l'idée du siècle !

**Shaolan **_inquiet _: et c'est quoi ?

**Fey** : bah, c'est un secret. Sache seulement que la fin du monde à côté, ce sera rien pour toi Mouhahaha !

**Shaolan** : TT

**Fey **: Bref, je vous laisse enfin lire ce chapitre et ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite, j'ai déjà 9 pages de taper, si je sèche pour l'écriture je pourrai toujours vous offrir ça à la fin du mois ah ah ah

**Shaolan** : je sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis la Japan Expo mais elle est encore plus pas trop bien dans sa tête.

**Fey** : ah ,les "Free Hugs"… _rêveuse_ Ah, les bishies _bave_

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26 : Liens

« Je vous remercie de cet appel. Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà vous apprêter à remplir le poste que vous convoitiez… Ce n'est qu'une juste récompense… Mes salutations à votre femme. »

Soucieux, il mit fin à la conversation téléphonique puis se rapprocha de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le quartier des ambassades de Pékin. L'épaule gauche appuyée contre la vitre, il plongea dans une réflexion solitaire que son compagnon, installé sur l'un des fauteuils aussi écru que le reste de la pièce, se permit de rompre au bout d'une interminable minute écoulée au rythme des tic-tacs de la pendule, accrochée au-dessus de la fausse cheminée.

- Vous m'avez l'air tourmenté, mon ami.

Li se détacha de la vitre et, s'approchant de la table ronde sur laquelle étaient déposés de petits récipients, il se versa l'alcool qu'il but cul sec. Il reposa ensuite son verre et, passant un doigt entre le col de sa chemise et le nœud de sa cravate, défit lentement celle-ci.

Etrange comme il se sentait soudain oppressé par ce même air qui lui permettait pourtant de respirer. En fait, plus l'issue de cette quête approchait, plus les craintes se faisaient ressentir. Tout ce qu'il avait planifié durant près de quinze années allait enfin s'accomplir. En cette dernière ligne droite, la moindre erreur serait fatale et pas seulement pour lui.

- Ils ont obtenu leurs visas, lâcha-t-il en déboutonnant graduellement les boutons de ses manches.

Pelotonné aux pieds de Nichols, le chat au pelage caramel - qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était tenu au silence, comme un espion à l'affût de la moindre information - miaula. Le vieil homme le saisit puis, le ramenant sur ses cuisses, lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

- Ta maîtresse te manquerait-elle ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas ; tous ici, nous attendons avec impatience son arrivée.

- Pour quelle raison vous êtes-vous encombré de cet animal ?

- Il peut nous servir.

- _Il peut servir_, répéta Li à voix basse.

Même un chat inoffensif était voué à servir leurs desseins.

- Li ! l'interpella-t-il plus ardemment après une énième et vaine tentative.

- Oui ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Qui, selon vous, incarne la panthère de la légende ?

- Tenez-vous tant à disserter sur un sujet qui a été la cause de nombreuses querelles ?

Un sourire énigmatique s'esquissa sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

- Quel rôle saurait être plus gratifiant que celui d' « ombre » du Loup Gris ? Je vais vous avouer un secret que je n'ai jamais révélé à quiconque... (Piqué par la curiosité, Li s'installa en vis-à-vis de Nichols.) Vous savez que ma place ici n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de légitime. Je n'ai ni le sang des ancêtres de Khan comme vous, ni celui de ses compagnons comme Erdman. Ma place parmi vous, je la tiens du remariage de ma mère avec l'ancien Grand Maître. Et mon accès à ce poste à mon demi-frère… Sans cela, jamais je n'aurais été introduit dans ce cercle privé. Par le passé, plus je m'introduisais dans le Céleste Empire et faisais face aux critiques de ceux qui m'écartaient parce que je n'étais pas « légitime », plus je rêvais d'être révélé comme étant l'Ombre du Loup, celui qui agirait secrètement dans le but de nous conduire à l'avènement du Khan. Si la mort de mon demi-frère a été une douloureuse épreuve, je finis par y voir là un signe du destin. Dès lors, je n'ai eu de cesse d'œuvrer pour notre futur chef, priant chaque jour pour que la mort ne m'emporte pas avant son couronnement. Aujourd'hui, voir enfin le jeune maître en son fief... Je peux affirmer que nul homme ne se réjouie plus que moi de cette venue.

- En vous autoproclamant l'« Ombre » du Loup, vous vous exposez aux foudres des fidèles.

- Oh ! Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais au plus profond de moi, je ne peux penser autrement. Voilà pourquoi j'œuvrerai uniquement pour le seul véritable chef à mes yeux, et cela jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Oui, le symbole que j'ai tant vénéré a pris corps et rien ni personne ne m'ôtera celui qui a mes yeux est un dieu.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à le considérer ainsi.

- Je l'espère bien. Je supporte mal le fait de savoir que certains ne voient dans le retour du jeune maître qu'un moyen de se hisser au pouvoir, se moquant du symbole de la réunification. (Il se releva.) Et à ce propos, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de garder un œil sur le Mendosus. Sa rancune envers vous le ronge, jour après jour.

- Je resterai sur mes gardes. Bonne nuit, Grand Maitre.

- Bonne soirée, Li.

Emportant le chat avec lui, Nichols referma la porte.

Seul, Li se fit un devoir de trinquer à leur future victoire ou défaite, selon qu'il se plaçait dans un camp ou l'autre. Il se rapprocha de la chaine hi-fi qu'il avait éteinte à l'arrivée du vieil homme. Lentement les notes envahirent la pièce, se répercutant contre les parois insonorisées et revenant l'entourer pour mieux le perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il porta la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un vieux cliché froissé qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, à l'abri des regards.

_« Je te promets qu'à chaque aube tu entendras ces mots que je t'ai murmurés sur l'autel… Epoux et père, je ne fuirai aucun de ces rôles et les remplirai au mieux pour que tu n'aies jamais à regretter notre union. »_

Des mots ; rien que des mots qui se perdent fatalement sur le fleuve de nos existences, constamment agité par les remous de nos erreurs. Ces mots qui cognent encore et toujours, accablaient sa conscience sans que jamais il ne fût soulagé. La Mort paraitrait de loin plus charitable si seulement elle consentait à lui ravir le souffle de la vie, en échange d'un semblant de repos. Toutefois, oserait-il lui tendre la main si elle se présentait ? Oserait-il seulement mourir sans avoir pu expliquer à l'unique femme de sa vie les raisons pour lesquelles il avait si honteusement souillé sa parole ?

Il considéra une dernière fois la vieille photo puis la chiffonna. _Tant pis pour « nous »_, murmura-t-il en éteignant cette chanson qui reliait autrefois deux cœurs. Tant pis pour l'homme qu'il était devenu en son âme et conscience, tant pis pour ce nomade sans foyer chaleureux où reposer, sans proches aimants à ses côtés, condamné à errer tel un fantôme sur cette terre, et tel un damné au royaume de Lucifer ?

OoO

Les uns après les autres, ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et se frayèrent un chemin, parmi les autres voyageurs, en direction de la sortie. Après des heures à parcourir les airs, la troupe de jeunes gens se trouvait enfin sur le sol de Pékin, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à une certaine personne que l'avion ne séduisait pas et ne séduirait sans doute jamais.

- Franchement, avoir les pieds sur terre c'est ce qu'il a de mieux ! déclara Meilin enthousiaste au moment où une voix d'hôtesse annonçait le prochain vol.

- Tu es bien une digne représentante de ton élément, releva Sakura amusée.

- Parfaitement ! Je suis la Terre, je vis la Terre, je mange la Terre et je reposerai en Terre ! Alors à bas les avions et l'air !

- Rassure-toi sur un autre fait : ta connerie n'a pas foutu le camp en plein vol, ironisa Shaolan.

Vexée, Meilin hâta le pas, rejoignant Ben et Tomoyo plongés dans une profonde discussion, sérieuse semble-t-il si l'on se fiait à leurs traits graves.

- C'est ton gribouillage raté qui t'a rendu aussi mordant ? s'enquit la japonaise.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce que tu écrivais pendant le vol.

- Tu ne dormais pas ? s'étonna-t-il, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas daigné soulever les paupières durant tout le voyage. Il en avait naturellement conclut qu'elle manquait de sommeil, mais pas qu'elle le surveillait traîtreusement d'un œil. _Les femmes et leur curiosité_, _je vous jure_, songea-t-il.

- Disons que ta nervosité n'était pas faite pour me détendre, en plus de celle de Mei, derrière nous.

- Désolé, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- C'était quoi ? (Il fronça le sourcil.) Je parle de ce que tu écrivais. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Ah, ça ! Rien de neuf. Je cherche toujours l'inconnu de mon équation.

- Tu ne peux pas me clarifier le problème sans devoir débiter ton jargon ?

Il sourit.

- Je réfléchissais juste au fait que de toutes les équipes, il a fallu que nous soyons liés de près ou de loin au Céleste Empire. Et chacun de nous à un différent degré s'est vu moralement ou physiquement mis à l'épreuve en endurant des tragédies orchestrées par cette société. Coïncidences ? Non. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Si seul Eriol devait être testé pour devenir Khan, pourquoi se sont-ils autant acharnés sur nous ?

- Pour qu'Eriol souffre en nous voyons souffrir.

- Si c'était seulement pour cette raison, pourquoi avoir gardé Toya avec eux alors qu'il est le fils de ceux qui les ont traqués avant de mourir ? Ils t'ont gardée en vie mais t'ont séparée de ton frère, pourquoi ?

- Tu réfléchis trop.

- Du tout. Je ne réfléchis pas assez... Sinon, je serais capable de deviner où me mène mon père.

- Hé ! T'es pas non plus un voyant.

- Oui, mais j'ai tout de même hérité de l'intuition des femmes de ma famille. Avec quatre sœurs, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de me fier à mon sixième sens. Ca évitait de me retrouver devant des cinglées qui n'étaient pas dans leurs bons jours.

- C'est ça ton intuition ? railla-t-elle. C'est juste l'instinct de survie.

- C'est pareil pour moi.

- Je sais que c'est délicat à aborder mais ta mère... Comment a-t-elle pris tout ça ? Je veux dire en ce qui concerne le départ de son mari et celui de son fils.

S'écartant d'elle, il prit, de sa propre initiative, le bagage de la japonaise qu'il tira de son autre main. Sakura, qui s'était immobilisée pendant que Shaolan s'emparait de sa valise, le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant avant de courir après lui.

- Parler de ça dans un aéroport, c'est pas le mieux, tenta-t-il de plaisanter une fois qu'elle fut parvenue à ses côtés.

- Désolée, je me suis dit que tu hurlerais moins dans un aéroport bondé...

- C'est comme m'avouer que tu crains que je te frappe ! rétorqua-t-il froissé.

- Bah, vu que tu montes facilement sur tes grands chevaux quand il s'agit de ta famille, je préfère agir avec prudence.

- Je vois... Mais tu sais, y'a vraiment rien que je pourrais...

- Ton père, coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi, mon père ? Tu veux connaître sa date de naissance, s'il préfère les cerises ou les fraises ou bien le jour de son départ de la maison ? Sur ce dernier point ce serait amusant d'en parler ?

- Tu recommences à être sarcastique, là !

- Excuse-moi, se calma-t-il. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à parler de ce type.

- Il ne peut pas avoir foncièrement changé. Et puis, on ne quitte pas sa famille du jour au lendemain pour une société, même si elle promet le pouvoir ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- La preuve, si.

- Shaolan !

Il s'arrêta brusquement, Sakura en fit de même.

- Y'a rien qui retient un homme s'il a décidé de partir ! Et je t'assure que l'argent et le pouvoir seront bien plus attrayants à ses yeux qu'une femme et des enfants. Voilà la vérité et c'est celle que j'ai comprise grâce à mon cher "papa". Ecoute, Sakura, reprit-il plus doucereux afin qu'elle renonce à cette mine froissée qu'elle affichait, je n'ai pas de réponses à te donner parce que moi-même je les cherche. Et puis, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre sur ce sujet. Mon meilleur ami a besoin de moi et c'est lui que je suis déterminé à sauver, pas mon père.

- Et ta mère dans tout ça ? Elle a forcement une petite idée sur le pourquoi du départ de son...

Subitement, il lâcha les poignets des deux bagages qu'il tenait.

- Shaolan ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Sakura passa une main devant ses yeux. Sans plus de résultats, elle suivit la direction de son regard et tomba sur une brune élancée, vêtue d'une toilette chinoise, qui se tenait près d'un panneau, la main en visière, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Tu la connais ?

- Allons-y, décréta-t-il en saisissant son poignet.

- Mais attends ! Nos va...

- Hey, les retardataires que faites-vous ? les interpella Meilin, attirant davantage l'attention sur le couple.

- Et merde ! pesta-t-il lorsque les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui.

Le trouble fit place à la jalousie chez la japonaise ; pourquoi diable Shaolan s'était-il figé à la vue de cette femme pour ensuite souhaiter fuir les lieux, tel un voleur ? Bridant sa colère, elle considéra cette étrangère qui, abandonnant son poste, avançait vers eux d'un pas furieux pendant que Shaolan se repliait derrière elle.

- Regardez-moi ce scélérat ! fulmina la chinoise, sans se préoccuper des gens aux alentours qui les scrutaient avec intérêt.

- Qui t'oses appeler scélérat, hein ? répliqua-t-il, en tentant de maintenir un soupçon de fermeté dans sa voix.

- Celui qui n'a même pas le courage d'affronter une femme qu'il a déçu ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Une femme que tu as..., commença Sakura avant de se retourner sur le jeune homme. Ne me dis pas que c'est une de tes ex !

- Ca va pas, non ! objecta-t-il, dégoûté. Elle, cette asperge...

Une violente claque ramena un semblant de silence, alors que dans la foule les mauvaises langues murmuraient que de nos jours les gens n'avaient vraiment plus honte de laver leur linge sale en public.

- Si l'Amérique t'a ôté toute notion de politesse envers tes aînés, je vais te les ré-inculquer, sale petit frère !

- C'est ta... ? s'étonna Sakura qui n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Shaolan pestait à nouveau contre sa sœur.

- Et toi ? Ton mari ne t'a toujours pas appris à te conduire correctement en public ?

- Je vais t'arracher la langue et la faire cuire pour notre diner, si tu persistes dans ton insolence, fils indigne !

- Essaie pour...

Sitôt, elle lui empoigna le bras et le traina avec elle.

- Mais ça va pas ! Lâche-moi, Shefa !

- Et te permettre de voyager dans le pays, sans venir me voir ? Tu peux rêver ! Tes vacances vont se passer à la maison, et pas ailleurs ! En plus, j'ai réuni tout le monde. Futie et les autres doivent être impatientes de t'embrasser.

- De me corriger, oui, marmonna-t-il.

- Si tu préfères. Hâtons-nous, je ne tiens pas à rater le dîner.

- Mais c'est pas encore l'heure !

- Si le soleil se couche, c'est l'heure de manger pour moi !

- Mais t'es cin…

- Tais-toi et suis !

Les yeux écarquillés, le petit groupe avait du mal à réagir devant cette hallucinante situation. Shaolan, l'homme que nul ne se risquait à provoquer en le rabaissant, était en ce moment même sous le joug d'une femme qui osait tout, même lui dicter sa conduite - situation impensable pour ceux qui le connaissaient - devant un parterre de témoins.

- Alors, là ! lâcha Meilin. Si j'avais su... Shaolan dans la peau d'un petit frère trouillard. C'est trop tordant !

- Moi, ça me fait penser à la quatrième dimension, renchérit Sakura. Manque plus qu'un revenant ou deux et je pourrai hurler de peur.

- Il vaut mieux les rejoindre avant qu'on ne perde leur trace, proposa Ben.

Néanmoins, son inquiétude se révéla sans fondement ; Shefa les attendait, souriante, devant un moyen de transport pour le moins tape-à-l'œil.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je me sens pas très à l'aise, tout à coup, murmura Sakura.

- C'est à cause des gens qui nous dévisagent ou l'idée de savoir que ce que tu portes fera pâle figure devant ta future belle famille ? demanda Tomoyo.

- On s'en fout des gens et de nos fringues pourries ! s'exclama Meilin. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on monte dans un carrosse !

Et la chinoise, après avoir remercié leur désormais hôte, s'introduit dans la limousine. Ben lui emboîta le pas, puis Tomoyo, après un « courage » dédié à son amie, suivit le rang. _Ouais, courage, _pensa Sakura en regardant Shefa qui la toisa, une fois ses ordres - concernant les bagages - donnés au chauffeur.

- Sakura Kinomoto, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est bien moi.

- Je vous voyais autrement, avoua-t-elle, plus comme moi ou ma mère, et pas... (Elle l'étudia d'un œil citrique.) Disons que vous ne semblez pas très résistante. Ce n'est pas bien grave, une amourette reste une amourette, non ?

Sur ce, Shefa s'introduit dans la voiture, sans un regard de plus pour la japonaise dont l'humeur venait de virer à la grisaille. Et rien par la suite ne permit d'y ramener un semblant d'éclaircie, pas même l'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait autour d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas été la petite amie de Shaolan, Shefa lui aurait-elle sourit aussi sincèrement, comme elle le faisait avec les autres ? Certainement oui.

Dépitée, Sakura avait hâte de se retrouver seule avec Shaolan, même si cela signifiait arriver plus vite chez les Li - elle trouverait bien une excuse pour fuir les présentations - car le regard inquisiteur de Shefa, en plus de ses piques (à première vue innocentes), concouraient à rendre le parcours interminable et insupportable. Quoique ce n'était pas uniquement la faute de Shefa.

En effet, la circulation, loin d'être fluide, les éternisait sur les routes surchargées de Pékin. Shaolan en fit judicieusement la remarque - _c'est vrai quoi, on aurait pu prendre le métro, ça aurait été plus vite_, avait-il songé - mais Shefa n'entendait pas se faire dicter quoi que ce fût par un petit frère qui avait déserté le foyer familial pour de stupides raisons - en réalité, elle n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour mettre les nerfs de son frère à vif. _Petite vengeance_, pensa-t-elle alors que son œil scrutait toujours la japonaise qui cherchait à éviter la confrontation visuelle. _Pas très courageuse, la petite. C'est décevant. _

Une fois hors de la ville, la domination des buildings se fit moindre au profit de modestes immeubles de vingt étages, puis progressivement à des quartiers moins bruyants où les maisons régnaient en maître, au milieu de la végétation.

- Je me demande pourquoi une gosse de riche telle que toi est venue se terrer ici, persifla Shaolan.

- C'est moins pollué et j'ai besoin de tranquillité, surtout dans mon état, répondit Shefa, ignorant la pique de son frère.

- Ton état ? T'es malade ? C'est vrai qu'à force de frapper tout ce qui te passe sous la main, fallait bien qu'un jour Dieu te punisse.

- Ton manque de tact ainsi que ta lenteur d'esprit me feront toujours rire, rétorqua-t-elle.

Autour d'eux, Ben, Meilin, Tomoyo et Sakura subissaient gênés la dispute entre le benjamin et l'aînée de la famille Li. (Nda : me souviens plus si c'est bien Shefa, l'aînée… bon, si quelqu'un sait, qu'il le dise )

- Eh ! Insulte pas mon intelligence qui est bien supérieure à la ti...

Elle lui porta un coup sur la tête.

- Je prie les dieux de toutes les religions pour qu'ils ne me donnent pas un fils tel que toi.

- Tu veux dire que... ?

A cet instant, la voiture s'arrêta après une longue heure de trajet.

- J'attends un enfant, oui. Donc, aie l'amabilité de me ménager.

- C'est toi qui ne me ménages jamais ! Bon, reprit-il calmement, félicitation pour cette grossesse. Et fais attention, t'es plus seule dans le bateau, ajouta-t-il en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Merci, petit frère, sourit-elle devant cette timidité qu'elle ne lui avait plus vue depuis son enfance.

Et tour à tour, ils la félicitèrent avant de sortir de la limousine. Une fois le pied dehors, ils comprirent la raison pour laquelle Shefa avait opté pour ce coin : le calme ainsi que la sérénité qui s'en dégageait contrastait totalement avec l'agitation et le stress qui régnait en ville. Ici, elle était certaine de vivre sa grossesse dans la plus grande quiétude.

Toutefois, contrairement à leur moyen de transport plus que tapageur, la façade de la maison se révéla beaucoup plus modeste, même si la taille de l'habitat en faisait une des plus imposantes dans les entours. Mais une fois qu'ils passèrent le portail et qu'ils traversèrent le jardin typiquement japonais, le doute quant à la fortune des propriétaires ne fut plus permis. Rouge et or s'étalaient sur les murs intérieurs ; couleurs chaudes et royales, elles imposaient leur éclat aux visiteurs qui, après cette entrée en matière, s'attardaient sur les vases, magnifiquement peints et couverts de fioritures, ainsi que sur les quelques sabres reposant dans des cercueils de verre, éparpillés ici et là. Les lampes douces et tamisées étaient confinées dans des sortes de boîtes chinoises, suspendues aux plafonds.

Alors qu'ils se déchaussaient dans le vestibule, une femme vint à leur rencontre et s'inclina devant Shefa :

« Les sœurs de Madame attendent dans le salon.

- Servez-nous du thé, je vous prie.

- Bien madame »

Tour à tour, les invités suivirent la maîtresse de maison. A l'arrière, Sakura fut subitement prise de panique. Elle saisit la main de Shaolan. Celui-ci la dévisagea, intrigué.

- Je ne veux pas les voir, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais que Shefa s'est montrée un peu taquine envers toi, mais ça ira. Mes sœurs ne mordent pas, je t'assure.

- Je ne veux pas les voir, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles me détestent.

- Qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ? l'interrogea-t-il étonné.

- Euh... Je le sens.

- C'est pas comme si ton intuition fonctionnait, plaisanta-t-il.

- Shaolan, je t'en prie.

- Désolé, Sakura, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

- Partons d'ici.

- Tu m'aimes si peu pour vouloir ma mort ? Si je fuis d'ici, il n'y aura plus un seul jour où je me sentirai pas traqué par ces folles. (Souriant, il lui écarta une mèche de cheveux.) Tu sais, ça m'étonne de toi.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu veuilles fuir comme ça. C'est pas toi, ça. (Il l'enlaça.) Où est passé l'emmerdeuse qui veut toujours tout savoir de moi, quitte à me faire enrager ? Ne me dites pas que la petite japonaise d'à peine un mètre soixante…

- Un mètre soixante-trois, rectifia-t-elle.

- … Soixante-trois, concéda-t-il, au lieu de craindre le terrible loup que je suis, craint des vieilles chinoises.

- Elles te tueraient si elles t'enten...

Soudain, Sakura se raidit.

- Et effectivement, j'ai entendu !

Shaolan fit volte-face. Un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, il s'inclina devant la femme qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Vêtue, tout comme sa fille, d'une robe chinoise d'un bleu foncé, elle ne portait rien de fantaisiste et de coloré qui eût pu rendre son allure moins stricte. Même son chignon semblait avoir été soigneusement étudié afin de rendre son visage encore plus austère qu'il ne devait être en temps normal.

- Mère, vous êtes si radieuse.

Délaissant son fils et son piteux rattrapage, Yelan Li posa les yeux sur Sakura qu'elle examina longuement puis, manifestement insatisfaite, passa entre eux sans mot dire et emprunta le couloir que sa fille ainsi que ses invités avaient précédemment emprunté.

- Je la voyais moins sévère, se lamenta Sakura.

- C'est juste un style qu'elle se donne, mais en privé c'est une femme adorable. Par contre, les avoir comparées, elle et ses filles, à de vieilles femmes… Je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleure déclaration pour mon retour.

Soupirant, il traîna des pieds en direction de cette pièce où tous les attendaient.

_Et moi, c'est bien ma veine d'être tombée amoureuse d'un fils à maman, surprotégée par quatre sœurs_, songea Sakura, déprimée.

OoO

Les retrouvailles supposées être agitées le furent moins du fait de la présence de Yelan qui tempéra ses filles. Les formules de politesse furent rapidement adressées, les présentations tout aussi vite expédiées et une demi-heure plus tard, Yelan se leva puis, d'une voix sèche, ordonna à son fils de l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre. Shaolan conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas retarder plus longtemps cette discussion s'excusa auprès de ses amis et suivit sa mère, sous l'œil craintif de Sakura.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et, parcourant le couloir, aboutirent au bout de celui-ci. Yelan ouvrit la derrière porte et pénétra dans cette chambre que Shefa lui destinait les fois où elle venait lui rendre visite.

Sur le seuil, Shaolan étudia cette pièce. Celle-ci, loin d'être aussi égayée que les autres, souffrait d'une terrible morosité malgré l'éclairage de la lampe. Les volets demeuraient toujours tirés, refusant ainsi l'accès à la lumière du soleil ainsi qu'à sa chaleur, le lit ainsi que les deux fauteuils, éloignés l'un de l'autre étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, tout comme la commode et l'armoire. Et curieusement, il en vint à observer plus attentivement sa mère. De son sourire radieux, il ne restait plus rien, excepté un sourire sans joie ; de ses iris autrefois illuminés par la fougue, il ne demeurait qu'une pâle ombre de vitalité ; de cette femme qu'il avait toujours vue aussi solide qu'un chêne face à la fureur d'une tempête, il ne restait plus qu'un être frêle que le poids de la tristesse, cachée aux yeux de ses enfants, avait rendu aussi maussade que cette chambre dont elle avait pris possession.

Yelan fit glisser le fouloir de son cou. Avec un pincement au cœur, Shaolan la vit ensuite regarder le tissu entre ses doigts avant de le poser délicatement sur son lit. Il serra les poings ainsi que les dents afin de maintenir ce qu'il avait toujours tenu à garder en lui. Car en voyant ce que son départ avait causé chez sa mère, il craignait de provoquer chez elle un chagrin de plus, en avouant ce qui le rongeait depuis son départ.

- Qu'il est malheureux de constater que de nos jours une mère est obligée de se déplacer pour voir son fils, déclara-t-elle enfin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Mère, vous n'étiez pas censée...

- Quitter Hong Kong pour Pékin ? termina-t-elle. Crois-tu qu'à mon âge ces sorties soient justifiées ?

- Je...

- Mais cela t'importe peu, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit-elle. Courir à l'aventure, ne pas donner de nouvelles, te moquer de ce que ta mort m'apporterait comme énième fardeau... Tout ceci, c'est toi, Shaolan. Un monstre d'égoïsme que seule l'idée d'une vindicte pousse à avancer, mais loin des siens. (Déconfit, il baissa la tête.) As-tu seulement pensé à ces journées passées à me demander quel malheur allait s'abattre sur toi ? As-tu songé, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, à ces nuits où je suis demeurée éveillée à prier pour que tu cesses de rabâcher le passé et que tu puisses trouver et accepter le bonheur ? As-tu réalisé quel pouvait être ma douleur en imaginant tes nuits pleines de cauchemars ou en t'imaginant seul en train de pleurer en silence ? Tu m'as fermé la porte de ta vie et de ton cœur, sans te soucier de ce que je pouvais ressentir ! Je suis pourtant ta mère, Shaolan… Une mère qui s'est sentie impuissante et indigne !

- Ne dites pas cela...

- Et pourtant j'ose le dire ! Indigne pour ne pas avoir su te consoler, indigne pour ne pas t'avoir appris que courir après un fantôme ne t'apportera rien que désarroi...

Soupirant, elle s'affala sur le fauteuil.

- Je suis fatiguée... si fatiguée de cette vie.

- Arrêtez vos bêtises, opposa-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

- Moi dire des bêtises ? Où est donc passée ton éducation ?

- Elle est ici, en moi, assura-t-il en prenant sa main pour la poser sur son cœur, tout comme ce que vous m'avez inculqué. Je n'ai aucune excuse à fournir pour mon départ et mon silence. Et même s'il y en avait une, elle ne m'excuserait pas. Je suis impardonnable pour vous avoir causé autant de peine... Mais dire que vous êtes fatiguée alors qu'il n'y a personne au monde qui soit plus résistant que vous, mère... Vous êtes une femme qui n'a rien à envier à ses filles. Vous êtes l'image que je me fais d'une bonne mère et d'une parfaite épouse.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais avec cette japonaise.

Il releva brusquement la tête.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez manœuvré cette discussion pour l'amener là ?

- Seul Dieu le sait, rétorqua-t-elle.

_J'avais oublié qu'elle savante manipulatrice elle était_, se dit-il face à la malice qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa mère.

- Sakura est parfaite.

- Pour un homme sans trop de prétentions, je te l'accorde.

- Mère ! s'écria-t-il, fâché. Depuis quand jugez-vous les gens sans leur avoir donné une chance ?

- Peut-être depuis le départ de mon mari et de mon fils.

Il voulut rétorquer mais s'en abstint ; que dire alors que les torts étaient de son coté ?

- J'ignore ce qui vous déplait chez elle, dit-il finalement, mais il n'y a rien à lui reprocher, si ce n'est sa grande naïveté, sa croyance en l'être humain ou sa trop grande gentillesse qui peut agacer. En fait, c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez digne d'elle. Je n'ai pas eu à me battre pour l'obtenir et même lorsque je l'ai trahie, c'est elle qui a dû batailler pour que je revienne à elle... Sa force de caractère est aussi grande que la vôtre. Que vous l'ayez prise en grippe, c'est votre droit, mais ne songez pas un instant à l'éloigner de moi.

- Est-ce une menace de ta part ?

- Non, je n'oserais pas. Je vous préviens seulement qu'elle ne se laissera pas critiquer sans réagir. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences si vous ne désirez pas en faire les frais.

- Nous verrons.

Soupirant, il posa sa tête sur les genoux maternels.

- Me pardonnerez-vous mon comportement ?

- N'est-ce pas toi qui affirmais être impardonnable ?

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de votre pardon. J'en ai besoin pour oser revenir sur mes pas et les rejoindre aux vôtres, mère.

- Ta peine te pèse-t-elle encore ?

- Peser ? Si seulement ce n'était que cela… si seulement…

Devinant son désir de s'épancher, elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Si son fils n'avait pas changé, elle avait une petite chance d'obtenir ses confessions en usant de plus de tendresse, ce qu'elle faisait rarement avec ses filles qui avaient toujours été moins sujette à la solitude et au secret, contrairement à Shaolan.

_Je dois garder ça pour moi. Je le dois vraiment… mais je ne peux pas_, pensa-t-il, le cœur serré.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, l'invita-t-elle affectueuse. Tu es mon unique garçon et le seul homme qui soit resté dans ma vie, et contrairement à mes peines de cœur, mon chagrin ne disparaitra pas si je sais que mon fils ne connaît pas le bonheur. Si tu cherches la paix, ce n'est pas en restant confiné dans ta peine que tu y parviendras.

- Ma peine… Elle pèse si lourdement que j'étouffe sous son poids.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous souffrez et que j'en suis la cause.

Surprise par cet aveu, elle releva le visage de son fils qui détourna aussitôt les yeux.

- Shaolan ? Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? dit-elle la voix tremblante d'émotion. Pourquoi penser ainsi ?

- Parce que je sais que mon père s'est éloigné par ma faute. Rien ne l'obligeait à fuir sa famille, même en s'embarquant dans cette société. Ce qui l'a éloigné, c'est moi et seulement moi ! Parce que ce feu que je maîtrise n'a rien d'un bienfait. Qui y'a-t-il de plus diabolique que de maîtriser un tel élément ? En s'éloignant, il m'a poussé à m'éloigner de vous, pour votre bien. Je suis coupable de votre peine, mère... Je suis désolé, tellement désolé...

L'enfant, pourtant devenu homme, plongea son visage dans les genoux de la mère, qui gardienne de ces aveux, se pencha sur lui pour mieux l'envelopper de son affection.

- Et durant tout ce temps, tu as gardé ceci pour toi… Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Un idiot, tout comme ton père... Le feu est comme toute chose sur cette terre : il est aussi bénéfique que maléfique. Tu es intuitif et tu as de l'esprit. Mais des qualités, il faut toujours des défauts, sans quoi l'équilibre n'est pas. Accepte cette part d'ombre en toi, comme tu te complimentes de cette part de lumière. Et si cette dernière plie sous l'obscurité, cherche ton opposé. Toi, le yang, quel est donc le yin qui amènera l'équilibre et apportera une renaissance en toi, faisant oublier la mort qui pèse sur ton élément ? Ne réponds pas, le coupa-t-elle. Sais-tu que les mots servent les hommes et leurs mensonges, le silence sert le cœur et sa sincérité ?

- Le plus sage en ce monde est celui qui entend ce qui est sourd et non pas celui qui entend ce qui est bruyant.

- Une citation de ton père.

- Une citation parmi d'autres que je n'aurais pas dû oublier.

Fermant les yeux, Shaolan se laissa bercer par la voix de sa mère qui s'était mise à chanter une très ancienne chanson qui relatait le parcours d'un loup solitaire en quête d'une famille. Et au fur et à mesure que les paroles lui revenaient en mémoire, il comprit que cette légende n'était autre que celle que lui avait contée Sakura.

OoO

Ronchonnant contre le décalage horaire qui n'était pas pour l'aider, Ben descendait les escaliers lorsqu'il aperçut Shaolan qui se chaussait dans le vestibule. Intriguée, il s'approcha.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Au temple Baiyun Guan.

- On n'était pas censés y aller tous ?

- Si, mais par ma faute on a légèrement dévié du planning. Je te laisse étudier nos prochaines destinations.

- Et si tu trouvais un de nos ennemis là-bas ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi malchanceux que ça.

- J'espère.

Il le salua de la main et sortit, sans même remarquer la jeune fille qui écoutait depuis le haut des escaliers.

La vue de la limousine le fit soupirer ; décidément Shefa manquait de modestie. Il nota la seconde voiture - celle de sa mère - beaucoup plus discrète. Il ouvrit la portière à l'avant.

- Direction Pékin, ordonna-t-il au chauffeur qu'il avait prévenu depuis la veille.

- Madame Li va...

- Vous tuer si vous ne conduisez pas son fils chéri là où il vous le demande, sourit-il.

Marmonnant, le chauffeur s'exécuta ; décidément la famille Li ne comptait aucun membre tolérant dans ses rangs.

Une fois parvenu aux portes de la ville, il s'engouffra dans le métro. Finalement, il avait opté pour cette approche. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer à sa mère le pourquoi de son excursion. Il pouvait toujours acheter quelques cadeaux et l'explication de sa virée en ville passerait sans problème.

Percevant le bruit de la rame, il dévala les escaliers et pénétra en trombe dans le wagon, bousculant une femme âgée. Les regards critiques se posèrent sur lui et il dut s'incliner pour s'excuser. La tension retombant, il s'adossa contre les portes. La tête renversée en arrière, il ferma les yeux.

_Quel est le lien entre moi, Sakura, Mei et Eriol ? _songea-t-il._ Parce que ça ne peut être que ça. Les parents d'Eriol savaient pour le Khan, la mère de Sakura connaissait l'histoire du Loup gris donc implicitement celle du Khan, et ma mère ne cessait de nous chanter la même histoire. Mais en ce qui concerne Mei… Imaginons que ce soit aussi le cas pour elle. Alors, nous avons tous les trois un lien avec les Khan. Mais à quel degré et est-ce que ça a une importance dans les plans des deux sociétés ? _(Il soupira.)_ Partons du principe qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidences possibles dans cette affaire… Après la mort de Chris, Rachel s'éloigne du groupe en prenant l'identité de Tanya et c'est Sakura qui les remplace. A ce moment-là, les quatre éléments sont réunis. Logiquement, c'est une force pour la Clow Read qui a tout intérêt à nous garder ensemble et pas à envoyer Eriol directement dans les bras du Céleste Empire. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils on fait. C'est donc que même si Eriol est le Dragon Rouge, il n'est pas encore un véritable danger. Ensuite, il est peu probable que ces deux sociétés ignorent qu'on a quitté New York pour Pékin et ils doivent forcément deviner notre destination finale, pourtant elles ne font rien pour nous en empêcher. Pourquoi ? Si on était un danger pour le Céleste Empire, ils auraient tôt eu fait de nous tuer. En ce qui concerne la Clow Read, si elle craignait qu'on tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi, Kakei nous aurait enfermés… Pourquoi cette inaction de leur part ? C'est donc qu'ils attendant qu'on soit à nouveau réunis. Mais pourquoi nous séparer à New York, pour nous rassembler dans un autre pays ? _

« Station de Nanlishilu » annonça une voix en chinois puis en anglais. Se relevant brusquement - il était parvenu à trouver une place assise entre temps -, Shaolan sortit à la hâte du wagon, attirant une fois de plus l'attention sur lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un plan et l'étudia attentivement avant de sortir du métro et de se diriger vers l'ouest. Quinze minutes de marche plus tard, il se retrouva enfin devant un imposant portique, construit à l'image des façades traditionnelle chinoises - avec son lot de fioritures et de plaques de cuivre ornés de symboles, et de rouge et bleu.

Après s'être acquitté des droits l'entrée, il passa les portes sans s'attarder sur les sculptures aux motifs floraux ou sur le singe, en bas relief, qui semblait pourtant le regarder avec malice. Il traversa la cour et parvint devant un pont, méticuleusement sculpté, menant à la seconde cour, entouré d'arbres dont les ombres s'étiraient sur le sol carrelé et sans tâche.

Bien vite, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était que cours et pavillons autour de lui. Jamais il ne parviendrait à retrouver la stèle du moine Qui, en flânant tel un touriste. Il considéra deux hommes, vêtus de bleu marine et arborant un chignon au sommet du crâne. _Des moines taoïstes_, pensa-t-il. _Ils pourront m'aider_. Il s'avançait à eux quand une voix l'interpella. Il se retourna et vit un vieil homme, habillé de blanc, sa barbe caressé par le vent. Il lui offrit un sourire qui accentua la gentillesse de ses traits. Si tout dans ce temple renvoyait à la sérénité, cet homme paraissait encore plus serein que cet environnement.

- Vous avez l'air perdu, mon garçon.

- Je cherche la sépulture du moine Qui.

- Un autre curieux qui repartira bredouille, dit-il sur un ton plaisant. Il n'y a rien à apprendre sur ce moine. C'était un homme simple et sage qui n'aspirait qu'à la paix.

- Et que savez-vous sur Clow Read ?

Le moine se renfrogna.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Juste un étudiant.

- Il n'y a rien pour vous, ici.

- Mais... !

L'homme s'éloigna.

- J'aurai peut-être dû jouer le rôle d'un réalisateur. Ca aurait paru plus crédible.

Shaolan considéra les entours et poussa un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à opter pour le plan B : se débrouiller seul, comme toujours.

OoO

- Où comptez-vous fuir ?

- Je ne fuis pas, répondit-elle agacée en chaussant sa ballerine.

- Oh, je croyais. Où allez-vous, alors ?

- Ca ne vous concerne pas.

- Si vous briguez le rôle de bru, vous aurez à apprendre quelques leçons de politesse.

Son pied gauche enfin dans sa chaussure, elle fit face à Yelan qui la toisait.

- Mes parents m'ont déjà appris tout ce qu'il avait à savoir dans ce domaine. Je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser, mais je le répète, ça ne vous concerne pas.

- Vous allez rejoindre un ami à vous ?

- C'est un sous-entendu ?

- Il n'y en a aucun. Mais je trouve étrange que dès le départ de mon fils, vous vouliez sortir alors que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas cette ville. J'en conclus donc que soit un ami vous attend quelque part, soit vous aimez les nouvelles rencontres. Je doute que Shaolan soit heureux d'apprendre cela.

- Oh, mais dites-lui ! Ce sera un bon moyen d'attiser sa jalousie pour une fois. Quant à espérer me voir disparaître de votre vie, je pense que vous allez devoir vous habituer à ma présence. Et si vous êtes décidée comme vos filles à me juger sans raison, ne vous gênez pas ! Les Li sont bien tous pareils ! Et vu que j'ai pu supporter les défauts - nombreux je peux vous le dire - du fils, je saurai bien m'accommoder de ceux de ses sœurs et de sa mère.

- Vous êtes insolentes, l'accusa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Vous l'avez été beaucoup plus, en sous-entendant que j'étais du genre à courir après plusieurs lièvres. A plus tard !

Violemment, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Que j'aimerais assister à une dispute entre les deux tourtereaux, soupira une voix.

- Un orage, à coté, doit paraître bien fade, ajouta une seconde.

- Et si nous en causions une, de dispute ? proposa une troisième.

- Et que nous la filmions pour la garder en souvenir, renchérit Shefa.

- Quel âge avez-vous pour faire ce genre de proposition ? les réprimanda Yelan en se retournant. Nul ne provoquera de dispute entre ces deux là… du moins pas maintenant.

Cette dernière phrase fit glousser les jeunes femmes.

Et pendant qu'un plan mûrissait à son insu, Sakura roulait en direction de ce temple où elle était certaine de retrouver Shaolan, parti cinq minutes plus tôt.

OoO

Elle fut étonnée de découvrir que le temple était implanté dans un quartier paisible, loin de l'effervescence du centre ville. Elle s'attendait surtout à y voir une foule de visiteurs étrangers mais il n'y avait que quelques fidèles, pour la plupart des chinois.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tenta de se renseigner. Serviable, un moine la guida à l'emplacement d'un mémorial puis, s'inclinant, retourna sur ses pas.

- Et ensuite ? se demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant du monument.

Pas de traces de Shaolan et rien sur ce mémorial qui ait pu la renseigner sur un éventuel lien entre le moine Qui et Clow Read.

- Que cherchez-vous donc ?

Abandonnant son examen sur la stèle, elle se retourna subitement. Devant elle, un vieil homme, sourcil froncé, l'observait.

_Il va me croire folle_, songea-t-elle.

- En fait… Je recherche des informations sur le moine Qui et sur un certain Clow Read, bredouilla-t-elle. Si vous connaissez, j'aime...

- Partez.

- Attendez ! Je...

- Aucun Clow Read ne figure parmi les personnalités ou divinités que nous vénérons.

- Vous en avez déjà entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Partez !

- J'ai besoin de réponses pour...

- Je suis désolé, opposa-t-il fermement, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre.

Il lui tourna le dos.

- Dites-moi seulement si Clow Read a séjourné ici, à la même époque que le moine Qui !

- Je vous ai dit de quitter ce lieu. Ecoutez mademoiselle...

- Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

Surprit, il la dévisagea.

- Kinomoto, vous dites ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez connu quelqu'un qui portait le même nom ?

Il la dévisagea puis marmonna dans sa barbe - elle cru entendre une prière - avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il y a à peine une minute, vous vouliez que je parte et maintenant...

Le vieil homme poursuivit sa marche, à pas comptés. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette occasion passer, elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent maints pavillons perdus au milieu de la végétation avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

- Veuillez ouvrir. Derrière se trouvent les secrets de l'Ancêtre Qui.

Sans la moindre méfiance, Sakura poussa la porte. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle avança d'un pas à la lueur de ce filet de lumière qui éclairait son chemin. Mais soudain, un brusque coup dans son dos la fit tomber de l'avant pendant que la porte se refermait derrière elle, la condamnant.

Elle se releva et, tâtonnant, tenta de trouver la poignée. Soudain, l'éclairage - les bougies des flambeaux - se fit, dévoilant une salle vide. Un bruit, à l'étage, attira son attention. « Il est impossible d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur. Si vous êtes réellement celle que vous prétendez être, vous ne mourrez pas. »

- Ouvrez cette porte ! hurla-t-elle paniquée alors que des hommes sautaient de leur perchoir.

- Pas avant que vous les ayez combattus.

Surprise, elle aperçut le vieil homme au balcon. Comment était-il parvenu à entrer dans cette salle, en un laps de temps aussi court ? Il y avait donc une autre sortie ?

- Nous sommes dans un temple et vous êtes des moines, argua-t-elle, l'idée de vous battre n'est-elle pas proscrite ?

- Toute personne se proclamant être un Kinomoto et qui se renseigne sur l'Ancêtre Qui et Clow Read doit mourir en ce lieu reclus, loin de la paix de notre temple.

Se mordant la lèvre, Sakura se reprocha sa témérité. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas tenue aux sages conseils de Tomoyo ? _Et si mon pendentif se met à réagir ? _paniqua-t-elle ; le souvenir de ce qui s'était déroulé avec les hommes du Céleste Empire dans le studio de Mike, était encore vivace dans sa mémoire. Allait-il une nouvelle fois s'illuminer et les irradier pour mieux les pousser vers les ténèbres de la mort ?

Sans crier garde, ils débutèrent les assauts ; des attaques qu'elle évita tant bien que mal. Une lame lui entailla le bras. Grimaçant, elle réagit instinctivement. L'écran d'eau qu'elle créa fit reculer ses adversaires, sauf un qui fonça, tête la première, dans ce mur, surprenant Sakura qui relâcha sa concentration. Il bondit sur elle et tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol. A cheval sur elle, son agresseur s'apprêtait à l'étrangler lorsqu'une vive lumière éblouit la salle. Brutalement, l'homme fut projeté loin d'elle.

Et dans un vacarme assourdissant, la porte éclata tandis que sur les murs (tapissées de rouge), loin de s'ébranler, se couvrirent progressivement d'écritures dorées ainsi que de dessins. « Fabuleux ! » lâcha le vieux moine depuis son poste d'observation. Face à ce trésor dévoilé, il ne savait où poser les yeux.

« Sakura ! »

Devant les débris de la porte se tenait Shaolan, à la fois déconcerté et inquiet. Déboussolée, elle tenta de se redresser mais elle renonça.

- Ne bouge pas ! conseilla-t-il en accourant à elle. Mais, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Se rendant compte que la dernière chose à faire était de chercher une explication à sa présence dans le temple, il scruta durement les hommes autour d'eux. Curieusement ceux-ci s'écartèrent.

Serrant Sakura contre lui, il surveilla d'un œil méfiant le vieux moine qui avançait vers eux. Ce dernier s'arrêta et s'inclina, aussitôt imité par les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut signifie ? s'enquit Shaolan.

- Nous rendons hommages à la descendante du Vénérable Clow Read.

Les yeux écarquillés, Shaolan dévisagea Sakura qui perdit connaissance dans ses bras.

**A suivre…**

Hyper gros remerciement à **ShaKaan,** **Princesse d'Argent, SiaAhn Sacham**, **Akeri la malicieuse**, **Asahi Shin'ju**, **Lady serpy'e**, **Yunika18**, **Dama Angelique Malfoy** et **Kasha-chan** !! _Fey, va faire un p'tit copier-coller et reviens_ (Shaolan : c'est ça le parfait exemple de la flemmardise, mais dite vous que malgré ce gros défaut elle est sincère dans ses paroles. Fey : oh, t'es chou o) Sans vous je sais pas ce que je serais devenue, mdr (cherchez pas les filles, un jour peut-être je vous dédierai un monument à votre gloireXD). Je sais pas si je vous ai répondu à toutes... je devrais répondre dès que je reçois la review mais des fois... en bref, faut pas remettre à plus tard ce que je peux faire dans la minute. Mais j'essayerai de vous rendre la pareille, les filles, parce que vous le valez bien ! (comment ça ? Vous étiez les filles de la pub l'Oréal ? Je peux avoir un autographe, stiouplait o) Mdr

**Soeurette** : t'as vu j'ai réussi ENFIN à publié un chapitre ! C'est pas beau ça ? Là, je suis en train de voir si je peux trouver un boyfriend à Meilin, comme tu me l'as demandé. Donne-moi juste le temps de trouver qui ferait le parait lover. Et si je faisais une émission bachelor pour Meilin ? Mdr

Bisous pleins et encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews plein de menaces et tout i tout XD Ja ne ! comme on dit.


End file.
